Gruvia Month - 2016
by WaterJuvia
Summary: [AU] [Algo de OoC]¡Por fin es Julio, el mes más Gruvioso de todos! Les traigo una colección de fics gruvia que hacen parte del reto Gruvia Month, es decir, todo un mes lleno de su pareja favorita con hermosos fics pertenecientes a la temática designada para cada día. General Rated T, pero cada fic tiene sus advertencias si es M. -Día 31: Cielo
1. Flirting

_Hola hermosuras, hoy, iniciando julio empezamos con este reto que me ha sacado canas, me esforcé demasiado tratando de cumplir y escribir todo, pero al final lo hice con mucho amor solo para ustedes...Agradezco la ayuda de ScarletGirlInArmor, me ayudó con algunas ideas para los fics y me decía que cosas le gustaban y que no, también corrigió todos mis errores para que todo quedara perfecto, te adoro Juli._

 _ **ACLARACIONES**_ _: El día 11 y 14 están relacionados, guardería y mantas respectivamente así como los días 25, 26, 27, 28. Divorcio, reconciliación, alma y Cásate conmigo. Al igual que primer gran pelea y sencillez, días 19 y 20. Y también héroes y villanos día 13 y perdedor día 15._

 _La mayoría de las historias son alternative universe y por eso tienen OoC, espero que no les moleste mucho pero me fascina jugar con las personalidades._

 _ **¿Qué les puedo contar?**_

 _Estoy haciendo desde enero este reto así que me propuse algunas metas, si ustedes desean aceptarlas y apoyarme no duden en dejarme un review en cada uno de los one shots que voy a publicar._

 _Existen algunos fics que odié y que no terminaron de convencerme, pero hice lo mejor que pude._

 _ **META**_ _: LLEGAR O PASAR LOS 300 REVIEWS._

 _ **NOTA ESPECIAL**_ _: NO IMPORTA EN QUÉ DÍA ESTEMOS, ME PUEDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW MESES DESPUiÉS, HASTA AÑOS DESPUES SI LO DESEAN SERÁN BIENVENIDOS Y LOS ESTARÉ ESPERANDO. LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ME ESCRIBAN, AUNQUE NO LO CREAN Y ALGUNAS ESCRITORAS DIGAN QUE ESCRIBEN ÚNICAMENTE PARA AGRADARLES ES MENTIRA, SIEMPRE NOS SENTIMOS MÁS MOTIVADAS SI RECIBIMOS CRÍTICAS O LINDAS PALABRAS SOBRE NUESTRO TRABAJO. LOS REVIEWS COMO EN CUALQUIER SISTEMA SOCIAL ES EL INCENTIVO QUE ESTÁ HUMANA NECESITA PARA SENTIRSE FELIZ, HÁGANME MUY FELIZ._

 _Sin nada más que decir espero que los disfruten y puedan ayudar a incrementar nuestro amor por el gruvia, ya sabes estos fics son de mi autoría y los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Cualquier intento de plagio y te irás directamente al infierno, ok no._

 _Los quiero hermosuras y los amo, entonces vamos a empezar por este hermoso viaje que llegara hasta el final de mes y sinceramente espero que todo sea de su agrado. En este día:_

 _ **Coqueteo –Día 1**_

* * *

Me siento sumamente ridícula, no entiendo en qué momento pensé que ponerme este vestido estaba bien, por no decir que solo una persona desesperada hace esto, no sé cuando acepté venir a este lugar siguiendo las locas ideas de mi amiga peli rosada. Ya llevo más de treinta minutos esperando sentada en esta silla y mirando la carta tratando de disimular mi ansiedad por pensar que me dejaron plantada, solo he pedido vasos de agua para que no empiecen a pensar mal de mí, aunque es obvio que los meseros piensan que me han dejado con los crespos hechos, literal.

Vuelvo a ver a mi alrededor, estoy esperando a alguien con una camiseta de cuadros, jean y de cabello negro, pero no estoy segura si ese joven de la mesa que da a la ventana sea a ese hombre que estoy esperando, pero si fuera él ya se hubiera acercado a mi, le especifique claramente que ropa iba a llevar puesta y es imposible que me confunda.

Sí, acepte venir a una cita a ciegas, Meredy, mi mejor amiga dice que esto es normal en las personas aunque la verdad yo no lo creo, sin embargo al igual en una situación normal nadie a querido salir conmigo y por eso recurrí a este método.

No estoy desesperada por conseguir a alguien que me cele, me llame sin descanso y restrinja mis acciones enjaulándome como un canario, no, la verdad no siento ningún tipo de afán por conseguir un hombre que me muestre ante los demás como algún tipo de trofeo, sin embargo me encuentro aquí porque Jenny, la rubia más popular de la universidad se burlo de mi, dijo que soy tan fea que nadie me va querer por el hecho de no tener novio, por supuesto Med salió a mi defensa y dijo que yo sí tenía novio, la verdad a mí no me importaba lo que dijo, pero mi amiga me metió en un gran problema al decir eso, debo demostrar que es verdad o se reirán por siempre de mí.

Mi problema es que soy una chica bastante selectiva, si se trata de escoger al hombre que va a compartir su vida para siempre conmigo debo tener bastante cuidado, no soy exagerada, me gustan las relaciones serias y no estoy de acuerdo con las mujeres que cambian de novio como si fuera algún tipo de ropa interior, yo quiero una relación duradera.

¿Qué es lo principal que le veo a un hombre? No soy de esas mujeres que dicen que los sentimientos o su inteligencia, nada de esas tonterías si no tiene un buen físico, para mí tiene que tener un buen trasero y lindos ojos, un plus sería una hermosa sonrisa, pero también debe tener buen sentido del humor y tener la inteligencia igual o superior a la mía, con eso me conformo, lo que no puedo soportar son los idiotas payasos con chistes groseros o morbosos, los detesto.

Por medio de portales especializados y algunos foros en internet Meredy decidió cuadrar esta cita, claramente tengo mis métodos de defensa por si algo sale mal, tengo mi Taser, gas pimienta y no descuidare mi bebida ni mi comida ni un solo segundo.

Claro que pienso que todas estas precauciones no van a ser necesarias ya que mi cita no llegó, ya no lo voy a esperar, no necesito de esto de todos modos, tal vez pudo ser un loco maniático. Levantó mi mano para pedir la cuenta y el joven de la ventana me mira, decide levantarse y viene hacia mí.

Oh por Dios, por Dios, es él, me arreglo un mechón que se me escapó de mi peinado y lo pongo en la parte de atrás de mi oreja, no entiendo porque estoy nerviosa pero de una cosa estoy segura, esta bastante guapo y creo que ha pasado el examen visual.

— ¿Eres...-Miro el papel donde escribí el extraño nombre de mi "cita" — ¿Fatherofdragons22?-El se sienta rápidamente en mi mesa, en la silla de al frente y sonríe, su sonrisa es hermosa y perfectamente cuidada. Creo que fue una buena decisión venir a este lugar.

— Por ti yo soy lo que sea, muñeca –odio que me digan muñeca, pero en su voz suena tan sexy que me hace tragar toda la saliva que tengo en la boca, siento como la sangre se sube a mis mejillas y me sonrojo sin remedio.

— Pensé que me habías dejado plantada –Aprieto la falda de mi vestido y no puedo verlo a los ojos, me da vergüenza, es demasiado guapo.

— Nunca dejaría a una mujer tan bonita sola por ahí, solo que no sabía si tú ibas a reaccionar de buena manera ante mi presencia. –Sonrío, tomo un poco más de agua y extiendo mi mano. — Soy Juvia Loxar. –Él toma mi mano, su contacto es fuerte pero al mismo tiempo suave, los tres segundos que nuestras manos están conectadas me provocan una linda sensación.

— Gray Fullbuster –Que lindo nombre, aparte de ser un hombre físicamente perfecto tiene un nombre inusual, me gusta esto. No lo arruines por favor, ese mensaje especialmente va para mi.

— ¿Vas a ordenar algo? –sonrío y miro la carta, creo saberme los platos de memoria ya que mientras lo esperaba leí más de mil veces el menú, pero aún así abro la carta y trato de pensar en todas las posibilidades, debo escoger un plato donde pueda manejar los cubiertos como toda una señorita educada, una comida que no me ensucie el rostro o la ropa y algo que no me haga sorber. Entonces veo algo que cumple con esas características, le señaló el plato de Salmón Roll y él asiente.

— Es una gran elección, Juvia. ¿Qué tal si lo acompañamos con este vino? –Reviso mi bolsillo mentalmente, tengo sueldo de estudiante y lo que no me gasto en fotocopias, comida o mas comida es lo que me puedo dar en mis lujos.

— Yo invito, no te preocupes –Se ha dado cuenta de mi situación financiera, esto es humillante, las chicas también pagamos la cuenta.

— Sé que las chicas también pagan la cuenta pero déjame esta vez pagar a mí, no todos los días conozco mujeres tan hermosas. –Parece que me ha leído la mente pero es una persona muy coqueta o simplemente es demasiado hablador, tal vez yo también debería halagarlo, pero no tengo ni idea que hacer.

— Muchas gracias, si nos volvemos a ver yo invito la próxima.

— Claro que nos vamos a volver a ver –Se rasca su nariz muy confiado de sí mismo y con un gesto elegante de la mano llama al mesero, con elegancia empieza a pedir los platos y me encanta su manera de hablar, este chico está ganando puntos conmigo. Además pide entradas y estoy segura que me dará postre, ahora vamos a ver si tenemos afinidad en nuestros temas de conversación, hobbies, gustos y prácticas diarias.

— Cuéntame sobre ti –Me ve con sus hermosos ojos grises cuando el mesero se ha ido y yo me quedo como una estatua, congelada y puedo sentir como mis manos empiezan a sudar. ¿Qué le digo? No sé nada sobre mi, es como si mi vida no fuera lo bastante interesante. Lo voy a aburrir en la primera pregunta, diablos. Estoy entrando en pánico. Empezaremos por el principio o por lo más básico.

— Soy estudiante de arte gráfico –El abre sus ojos, parece muy interesado en lo que le acabo de decir. — Voy en cuarto semestre.

— ¿En serio? Yo soy bastante malo en las manualidades, debo confesar que me quede con los dibujos de palitos de preescolar.

— Todo es cuestión de práctica, yo también pasé por preescolar, pero me interesé en el dibujo, primero empecé pintando paisajes y luego personas. –Sus ojos siguen abiertos y está escuchando cada palabra, debo hacer que esa atención siga en mi.

— Te mostraré, ¿Tienes un bolígrafo? –El busca en el bolsillo de su camisa de cuadros y me lo pasa, tiene marca y tiene una buena punta, me encanta.

— Aquí tienes, linda. –Los halagos suenan tan lindos en su boca, me encanta. — ¿A quién quieres que dibuje? – El me señala a mi.

— Quisiera que me obsequiaras un retrato tuyo. – No estoy segura de cómo dibujarme sin poder verme, aunque he visto mi rostro por dieciocho años, ¿Cómo me pide esto sabiendo que puedo dibujarle cualquier celebridad, un futbolista o que se yo? Tomo la servilleta que tiene grabado el nombre del restaurante en ella y sonrío. — Te voy a dibujar a ti –Él asiente dándome la razón y me concentro en su rostro, es perfecto este chico. Sus ojos, su nariz, la forma picara en que sonríe, nunca antes un dibujo en una servilleta me había quedado tan perfecto, debe ser el modelo.

— No veas hasta que no lo termine –Gray sube los hombros sonriendo y se tapa los ojos con las manos, luego hace un huequito con sus dedos y me rió como tonta. — No es justo, haces trampa.

— No estoy haciendo trampa, solo quiero saber cómo te está quedando. –Termino el contorno de sus labios y la deliciosa y fina línea que forman sus gruesos labios.

— Ya está listo, mira –Le muestro mi pequeño dibujo y él sonríe, pone la servilleta al lado de su cabeza y se compara. — Eres muy talentosa, eres la primera mujer que conozco que hace este tipo de obras de arte.

— ¿Te parece? –Él asiente, pensé que iba a ser incómodo hablar con alguien, esta es prácticamente nuestra primera cita, pero la conversación ha fluido y tenemos cierta afinidad, me gusta.

— Ahora vas tú –Le pasó el bolígrafo y una servilleta.

— No, por favor. No me castigues de esta manera –Él se retrae en su asiento algo incómodo y yo le sonrió. — Te juro que no me burlare o bueno, no mucho. –Él sonríe y toma el esfero más tranquilo.

— Voy a intentar, pero no creo poder plasmar tanta belleza en un simple papel. –ahora soy yo la que se retrae en su asiento. Me sonrojo al sentir su fija mirada en mi rostro y bajo la mia, no lo puedo soportar. Es tan lindo y parece tan concentrado, nadie se me había quedado viendo tanto tiempo y es incomodo.

El mesero nos acomoda la mesa y le hace una mala mirada a Gray ya que hemos usado las servilletas para una cosa totalmente diferente de su uso. Yo carraspeo un poco y el mesero sonríe, ha recordado de nuevo que de nosotros depende su propina y que es su deber atendernos cordialmente.

— Con permiso –Cuidadosamente pone la entrada en la mesa y al irse Gray lo arremeda con un gesto demasiado gracioso, sonrío como una tonta y la verdad es que es un claro comportamiento de niño pero me agrada estar con él.

— Cabello sedoso, azul y largo cayendo como cascada –Empieza a describir lo que está dibujando y yo solo quiero reír, admitió que dibuja horrible. — ¿Intentas persuadirme con halagos para que no me fijé en tu dibujo?

— También demasiado inteligente –De nuevo me ha hecho reír y tomo delicadamente un pedazo de la entrada, no puedo demostrar que mis modales en la mesa son nulos e intento comportarme como una señorita.

— Cuéntame sobre ti –Lo animó para que me cuente sobre él mientras espero el mejor retrato de la vida. Él levanta la ceja y me mira por unos segundos para luego poner su mirada en la servilleta, con su mano no me deja ver lo que está haciendo, es tan misterioso.

— Soy estudiante de fotografía. –Wow, me encanta todo de este chico. — Mi padre no quería que lo estudiará, decía que iba a morir de hambre pero esto es algo que me apasiona, desde pequeño le sacaba fotografías a mi madre, muñecos, pasteles, a todo lo que se me cruzaba por el camino.

— Eso es estupendo, me encanta que hagas lo que te guste y no lo que el dinero te demanda, eres como una especie de héroe para mí.

— Pues tu también, creo que este es tu don y luchaste por ello, también eres mi heroína. –Ahora quiero ver qué tipo de fotos toma Gray, quiero saber sobre él.

— ¿Qué tipo de fotos te gusta sacar? –Sus ojos se desvían a mí y sonríe, parece que le gusta hablar sobre su profesión.

— Me gustan los atardeceres, ver cómo los últimos rayos del sol se reflejan en el mar y poder capturarlo en una imagen es simplemente perfecto, ¿Nunca has visto una aurora boreal? Es lo más hermoso de tomar. Me gustan los paisajes, lugares que ningún ojo antes ha visto, también me gusta fotografiar todo lo hermoso que me rodea –me mira al decir que le gusta todo lo hermoso y cuando le sonrió él también lo hace. — Eso le dirás a todas las mujeres.

— En verdad nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como tú, ¿Alguna vez me dejarías fotografiarte? –Creo que me he atragantado con el pedazo de comida que tenía en la boca y él me pasa la copa de agua. — ¿Estás bien, Juvia?

— Sí, lo estoy.

— ¿Segura? –Asiento con mi cabeza y trato de hecharle un vistazo al dibujo que ha quedado desprotegido porque me ayudó con mi repentina tos.

Es bastante tierna su técnica y aunque no tiene experiencia el dibujo no es un adefesio del demonio, le está quedando muy bonito, me encanta.

— No mires, no seas tramposa. –me tapo los ojos fingiendo inocencia y sonrió. — No vi nada.

Gray le agrega unos detalles a su dibujo y me lo muestra. — No te vayas a burlar. –No es tan desastroso como pensé que sería, me gusta mucho, es una técnica diferente a las que conozco.

— ¿Me lo puedes obsequiar? –Él levanta su ceja algo confundido. — ¿Te gusto en serio? –Le asiento con la cabeza. — Eres un gran artista, me pareció hermoso. - Mira al suelo algo avergonzado y me encanta verlo así.

— No quedó tan perfecto como tú, de hecho no podría alcanzar esa perfección en una fotografía. –El mesero llega y nos trae los platos, agradezco que haya llegado porque escuchar de sus labios que soy bonita y perfecta hace que mis mejillas se enrojezcan.

— Buen provecho. –Dice el mesero retirándose y Gray toma los cubiertos de manera educada, yo lo sigo y empiezo con mi salmón.

— No me respondiste, ¿Podría hacerte una fotografía alguna vez? –Me sonrojo nuevamente, nadie me había pedido eso antes, mucho menos el que toma la fotografía del carné escolar, aunque es algo obligatorio.

— Depende de que tipo de fotografía quieras hacerme. –Él sonríe algo exagerado, creo que yo era la única mal pensada en toda esta situación y él niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que capturar la belleza de una mujer sin tomar su cuerpo desnudo es mucho más complicado, aunque tú, con solo estar en una de mis fotografías harías hermoso cualquier escenario. –no es morboso, me encantan sus palabras y luce como un caballero.

— ¿Entonces alguna vez tomaste ese tipo de fotografías?...Ya sabes, de mujeres mostrando de más. –él niega con la cabeza demasiado convencido, no parece mentir.

— Eso no es belleza, son imágenes que distorsionan el verdadero sentido de la fotografía ya que cumplen una necesidad humana. Aunque sí nosotros en algún futuro muy cercano llegáramos a ser algo más que amigos me gustaría tener unas de esas de ti solo para mí. –No sé cómo lo hace, me coquetea y sale librado al mismo tiempo hablando con decencia.

— No podría posar para ese tipo de fotos, no sería para nada sexy, me vería más bien como un cachorro asustado. –El mastica su comida rápidamente, quiere decirme algo sobre él.

— A mí me encantan los cachorritos.

— A mí también, amo los animales, es decir, son tan fieles y bonitos. –El sonríe. — Soy voluntario de la WWF, hemos rescatado animales en vía de extinción, gorilas, elefantes, mariposas. También nos encargamos de hacer difundir conciencia ambiental, hay que hacer algo para conservar el poco planeta que nos queda. –Y por una extraña razón no puedo dejar de escucharlo, oh por Dios, este hombre lo tiene todo.

— ¡Yo siempre quise ser voluntaria! Pero no sé nada sobre eso. –Él niega con la cabeza, casual y relajado, yo también me siento a gusto con su presencia.

— Yo no sabía nada cuando entré, puedo encargarme de enseñarte todo lo que sé, es un trabajo demasiado hermoso y ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo. –Sonrío, me emociona la idea de ser parte de eso. Aportar mi granito de arena para cambiar el planeta, simplemente genial.

— Si tú me ayudas creo que me animo. –Él sonríe, con esto ya hemos concretado nuestra segunda cita, es decir, leí que cuando se tiene afinidad con alguien siempre hay que dar una razón para volverlo a ver y está más que claro que necesito una segunda cita.

— Yo te ayudo a cambio de unas fotografías.

— Trato hecho, fotografías con ropa, en un lugar donde me sienta cómoda y prohibido publicarlas...me da mucha vergüenza.

— No te preocupes por eso, jamás compartiría esta belleza con nadie, no soportaría que alguien más te descubra e intente robarte. –Me como un pedazo de salmón y tomo un poco de vino, la verdad quisiera ver una de sus fotografías.

— Si alguien intentara robarme estoy segura que no lo permitirías o al menos no me importaría que nadie más descubriera mi belleza si no fueras tú -¿Coqueteé con él con ese comentario? Dios, no puede ser, yo no soy así o al menos creo que es el vino el que me da valor.

— Pues yo me encargaré de que nadie te robe –Sonríe como un niño pequeño y amo esa faceta, se ha sonrojado, yo he llegado a intimidarlo porque piensa que no puedo coquetear con él.

— ¿Tienes mascotas? –Él me mira y sus ojos brillan, parece que en serio ama los animales.

— Tengo un perro, su nombre es Fuyu y es un Akita blanco, es demasiado obediente y lo quiero bastante, es el que me acompaña en mis travesías y le encanta ayudarme en todo. Lo encontré en la calle, estaba muriendo, sus antiguos dueños fueron malos con él, lo maltrataron y luego abandonaron.

— Por suerte lo encontraste, contigo está mejor, Gray. ¿Ya te dije que eres mi héroe?

— Solo hice una cosa buena, desearía poder ayudarlos a todos.

— Es una gran tarea, por eso quiero ayudarte y me uniré a la causa.

— Me pareces más hermosa ahora –Sonrío y él se acerca un poco a mi — ¿Quieres ver algunas fotos de él? –Le asiento algo emocionada y de su mochila saca una cámara profesional con mucho cuidado, le quita los lentes y la enciende. Es impresionante todas las fotos que tiene, las veo rápidamente ya que está buscando llegar a las de su perrito, cuando por fin encuentra una de él descubro que ese par son los más fotogénicos del mundo, Gray y un perrito, que cosa más hermosa y tierna.

— Se ven tan lindos...— ¿Eso crees? — Fuyu te da puntos extra no te emociones. –Sigue pasando las fotos y Gray sale sin camiseta en unas cuantas, tiene un cuerpo respetable de todo un dios griego.

— Yo no tengo animales o al menos en el lugar donde vivo no permiten tenerlos. –Siempre quise tener una mascota pero en mi habitación arrendada no me dejan tener ningún tipo de animal, la dueña los odia, odio a la dueña.

— Es una lástima, pero no te desilusiones puedo adoptar un pequeño y sería de los dos, aunque bueno sería el símbolo de nuestra amistad o mejor, seríamos los padres. –Esa idea suena tan ridículamente tierna que puedo vomitar arco iris en este instante.

— Primero debemos conocernos mejor, no permitiré que el padre de mi hijo sea cualquier chico que acabo de conocer. –Él asiente.

— Pues entonces conozcámonos. ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? –Pienso en preguntas profundas pero nada se me ocurre.

— Bien ¿Qué prefieres? Un día lluvioso o sol intenso.

— Lluvia, preferiblemente Loxar. – sonrío, nunca me esperé eso. — Muy oportuno señor Fullbuster, ¿Libros o programas de televisión?

— Libros, aunque un chocolate caliente en la cama viendo una película en un día de lluvia con Juvia no me vendría nada mal. –Sigue comiendo como si fuera normal todo el coqueteo que ha desarrollado durante estos minutos.

— Sigo yo –Digo que si algo nerviosa, tengo miedo de contestar algo completamente estúpido.

— ¿Ejercicio o deporte? –mi punto débil.

— No soy muy amiga de los balones, la verdad ellos me detestan pero me gusta salir a correr cuando el sol se está poniendo, es simplemente perfecto.

— Podríamos salir a correr juntos, Fuyu y yo tampoco somos muy amigos de los balones...Vas tú.

— ¿Relación duradera o revolcón?

— Definitivamente relación larga con una mujer que valga la pena –Sexo, no es lo más importante para él, me agrada su respuesta.

— ¿Prefieres tener amor ilimitado o dinero ilimitado? –Esa respuesta no es nada difícil, siempre quise tener amor en mi vida y el dinero no es tan relevante.

— Amor ilimitado, el dinero no es relevante cuando haces lo que te gusta.

— Voy yo, esta es sobre tu concepción sobre los hombres. ¿Decidirías entre un genio poco atractivo o entre un guapo con poca inteligencia? –Sonrió por la respuesta que se ha formado en mi mente.

— A alguien como tú -¿Enserio dije eso? No debo dejar que piense que me gusta, sí me gusta, pero no llevamos ni media hora de conocernos, de hecho llevamos cuarenta minutos, ¿Llevamos tanto? — Ya sabes, guapo, bondadoso, voluntario con los animales, con buen sentido del humor y coqueto, claro que no sé que tan bueno sea que sea coqueto, tal vez me traicionen.

— Nunca traicionaría a nadie, no me gusta hacer pasar a alguien por una situación que yo no quiero vivir, si existiera otra persona te lo diría. –Asiento y el mesero llega a retirarnos los platos.

— ¿Desean algún postre? –Miro la carta, son bastante costosos, le niego con la cabeza.

— No te avergüences, pide lo que tú desees. Yo voy por este. –Le muestra al mesero un postre de la carta y yo me encargo de escoger el mío, inspeccionó los postres con chocolate y escojo un esponjado delicioso con fresas. Al irse el mesero seguimos con nuestro juego y así pasamos un buen tiempo, me gustan sus respuestas fluidas, llenas de tacto y me estoy riendo como una foca, menos mal no ha criticado esa parte de mi, pero no puedo dejar que mi estomago deje de doler de tanto reírme.

El postre se acaba pero aún así seguimos hablando, la mayoría de los comensales se han ido y es muy tarde ya que espere mucho que él llegara.

— Entonces mi mamá nos dio con la chancleta a ambos y Lyon se echó a reír, nos castigo haciéndonos salir a la calle en ropa interior.

— ¿Es en serio? Pues tal vez yo también lo hubiera hecho, eras un pequeño demonio, ambos. –De repente un hombre vestido casi igual a Gray se nos queda mirando, en especial me inspecciona a mí y luego ve cada una de las mesas para llevar su mirada de nuevo a nosotros, es incomodo y Gray lleva sus ojos a lo que yo estoy viendo, de repente el Fullbuster hace una cara de sorpresa y afloja un poco el botón de su camiseta para que no aprisione su cuello.

— ¿Tú eres Fatherofdragons22? –Gray le pregunta a ese hombre y no entiendo nada, ¿No se supone que Gray era ese dragón no sé que? Gray es mi cita ¿Entonces qué hace este hombre acá?

— Soy yo -llega a nuestra mesa, me mira y levanta la ceja. — ¿Juviadrops? ¿Eres tú? –Ladeo mi cabeza ¿Quien es este hombre? Gray se encoge en su silla, yo lo miro confundida.

— Soy Fatherofdragons22 ¿Qué haces con este hombre? - ¿Es decir que Gray no es mi cita a ciegas? ¿Entonces qué hacía hablando conmigo?

— Lo siento, solo quería hablar contigo. Te vi tan sola –Se levanta y deja el dinero en la mesa.

— Si te quieres deshacer de él te espero afuera.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Juvia Drops? –Gray sale del restaurante y yo creo que quiero reírme, se devuelve rápidamente entrando otra vez al restaurante, en una servilleta pone su número de teléfono. — Si no puedes salir aquí está mi numero, no dudes en llamarme. –Me pica el ojo y yo creo que es la situación más incomoda por la que he pasado y al mismo tiempo divertida. Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y guardó su número de teléfono, también tomó el retrato que me hizo y lo guardo en mi bolso.

— Si esto no alcanza para pagar la cuenta ni pienses que voy a dar de mi dinero. Soy Bora –Arrogante, fastidioso y un fanfarrón, me levanto, tomo mi bolso y dejó a ese tipo en el restaurante no sin antes decirle unas cuantas palabras.

— La próxima vez no dejes esperando a una chica, ni que fueras el más importante. –Y así lo dejo, con su estúpido peinado y capa. Al salir busco con mi mirada a Gray, está esperando un taxi y al verme sonríe.

— ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Cómo me dejas con ese loco? Eres mi cita –Él sonríe al escuchar mis palabras.

— Solo quería que me buscaras, me gusta la atención de vez en cuando. –sonrío y me acerco más a él.

— Pues creo que te acabo de dar toda la atención necesaria.

— No me iba ir sin tu numero de celular, créeme que no iba a perder la oportunidad de volver a hablar contigo –Se lo dicto, el saca su teléfono y lo guarda como "Juvia Drops".

— Ese fue el nickname que creo mi mejor amiga para esa página. Por favor no me recuerdes esa parte de mi vida.

— A mí me gusta ese apodo. Desde ahora te llamaré así. –Sonrío y levanto mis hombros dándome por vencida, si así quiere llamarme. — Además, si no hubieras entrado en esa página jamás te hubiera conocido, es decir, el destino es algo loco, ni siquiera sabía porque entré en ese restaurante, mis pies me llevaron acá y te vi, creo que fuiste la principal razón por la que me quedé.

— Pues el destino a veces juega de nuestra parte. –Si él no hubiera llegado me hubiera sentido como la peor perdedora. Menos mal estuvo ahí para mí.

— Tienes razón.

— ¿Será mucha molestia si te pido que te saques una foto conmigo? –Él niega con la cabeza y saca su cámara, toma una foto de los dos y la revisa.

— ¡Quedo perfecta! Te la envío cuando la descargue a mi celular.

— Gracias por esta noche, Gray. Especialmente por rescatarme de Fatherofdragons22 o como quiera que se llame, lucía como un idiota, ahora entiendo porque no tiene novia y tiene que recurrir a esas páginas de citas.

— Lo dice la chica que se metió en uno de esos portales cuando claramente no es necesario, cualquier persona moriría por una cita contigo.

— La verdad accedí a esto porque una chica en mi universidad me estaba molestando, tal vez pueda presumirle esta foto contigo, seguro quedara boquiabierta. –Es una noche demasiado fría, mala idea no traer una chaqueta que me abrigue, Gray me pone su chaqueta en los hombros y sonríe, es como si de nuevo hubiera podido leer mi mente..

— No presumas una fotografía cuando puedes presumirme a mi. –Sonrío como por millonésima vez, siento que él me respalda. — Gracias por todo –Me aferro a su chaqueta y suspiro profundamente.

— ¿Compartimos un taxi?

— Yo compartiría todo contigo. –Estira la mano para detener el taxi y ambos entramos en el vehículo, sin ninguna duda fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida, conocí a un hermoso y gran chico, tal vez las cosas puedan desarrollarse con el tiempo. Gracias Meredy por convencerme de venir.

* * *

 _Bueno hermosuras, hasta aquí este primer día, espero que les haya gustado bastante ya que es el inicio de muchos más. Puse FatherofDragons porque Bora se hacía llamar Salamander y pues bonitos recuerdos y estas cosas._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Alguna vez han estado en una situación así de incomoda? Yo sí, aunque fue cuando me presentaron el chico que me gustaba y fue horrible, Jajajaja._

 _Mañana nos veremos con el día 2 océano._

 _Los quiero demasiado, que tenga un bonito inicio de mes._


	2. Ocean

_Hola hermosuras! Hoy les traigo:_

* * *

 _ **Océano – Día 2.**_

Corrí rápido, lejos de casa, ni siquiera me puse los zapatos porque en medio de mi rabieta no podía devolverme por ellos. Crucé la calle, el piso estaba muy caliente y cuando llegué a la arena me apresuré a tocar la orilla del mar. Mis pies se aliviaron al sentir el agua tibia tocar mis plantas, esto era lo que amaba; la brisa, el mar, el sol radiante, el cielo azul, las sonrisas, nadar, el océano. Definitivamente amaba esa clara agua, peligrosa e indomable.

Apresuré mi paso para encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, debía llegar a él, quería disfrutar de los segundos que nos restaban. Sabía que no estaba en casa, así que puse mi atención en las personas dentro del mar. Lo hallé rápido, mediana estatura, flacucho y peli negro, hielitos estaba desafiando las olas con su tabla de surf, mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y corrí a nuestro muelle para llamar su atención.

— ¡Hielitos! –Grité en repetidas ocasiones hasta que vio que estaba en ese lugar. Él sonrió y me saludo con su mano, pero enseguida su sonrisa desapareció cuando descubrió que estaba llorando.

Nadó en su tabla de surf hasta donde me encontraba y cuando llegó estiró su brazo para que yo tomará su más preciada posesión. Hielitos salió del mar subiéndose hábilmente por el palo de madera que hacía parte del muelle y frunció el ceño al tocar mi mejilla y cerciorarse de que estaba llorando.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rainy? –Sus ojos grises se posaron en los míos y yo lo abracé, él ni siquiera se inmutó, no era de los que le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos, hielitos siempre fue alguien muy serio y yo respetaba eso.

— ¿Que pasa, Rainy? ¿Por qué estás llorando? –Suspiré y me senté para poder ver el movimiento del agua, comencé a mover los pies en el aire y luego lo vi a él, esperé el momento exacto en que mis lágrimas dejaron de salir y me llené de valentía para hablar. — Mis padres hicieron un mal negocio, vendieron la casa de playa y ya no volveré para el próximo verano.

— ¿No volverás? Pero vendrás el año siguiente de ese verano ¿No es así? –Negué con mi cabeza y alcé mis hombros, la verdad no sabía cuando íbamos a volver.

— Tal vez no volvamos nunca, Hielitos. Papá dice que es costoso venir acá. –Hielitos asintió con su cabeza y se sentó a mi lado cruzando los brazos.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

— Mañana en la madrugada.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te quedaras hasta que terminen las vacaciones? –yo no quería que nos separaran, no cuando él era alguien demasiado importante en mi vida. — No.

— ¡Esto es una molestia! No te preocupes, nos vamos a volver a ver, Rainy. Tus padres recuperarán su fortuna rápidamente y volverán a vacacionar en la isla, hasta que eso suceda yo no te olvidaré...Verás, cuando una persona tiene un recuerdo bonito en su memoria sobre alguien siempre llevará a esa persona en su corazón. Mis padres siempre están conmigo, aquí. –Hielitos tocó su corazón con su mano y luego lo volvió puño. — Cada vez que te vas a la ciudad siempre recuerdo los buenos momentos a tu lado y la espera se hace más corta. Cuando menos me lo imagino el verano llega y viene contigo.

— Juvia espera cada año para que sea verano y así pueda verte.

— ¿Viste? Nos vamos a volver a ver algún día, tú eres mi mejor amiga, Rainy. No me podré olvidar de alguien como tú, por lo pronto practicaré mucho para que cuando vuelvas te pueda mostrar cuanto mejoré en mi tabla de surf.

— ¿Me lo prometes? –Parecía un mar de lagrimas y él sonrió para que yo dejará de llorar. — Te lo juro, te esperaré aquí, no importa cuánto tiempo pase.

— Juvia también promete jamás olvidarte, siempre se acordará de los buenos momentos para que la espera sea más corta, hará todo lo posible por volver.

— Entonces es una promesa –Hielitos se quitó su collar de cruz y lo colgó en mi cuello. — Este es el símbolo de nuestro juramento. –Tomé la cruz entre mis manos y la vi a la distancia.

— ¿Seguro que quieres darle el collar a Juvia? Es el único recuerdo que tienes de tus padres y puede pasar mucho tiempo para que lo vuelvas a ver –Él asintió con su cabeza sin decir nada más y yo sonreí automáticamente, eso era lo que necesitaba para estar convencida de la venta de la casa, que hielitos y yo nos volveríamos a encontrar.

— ¿Esto es como si estuviéramos comprometidos? -Las mejillas de él se volvieron rosas, había visto muchas novelas románticas, tenía diez años y era soñadora e inocente. — ¡Claro que no, de hecho no tengo del todo claro que es eso de comprometernos!

— Pues mira, los amigos siempre terminan siendo esposos y tienen muchos hijos para vivir felices por siempre, eso es lo que significa que alguien esté comprometido. Los dos son amigos y comparten mucho tiempo juntos, tú haces feliz a Juvia por eso no hay duda que los dos deben comprometerse. Cuando crezcan se podrán casar y Juvia te dará muchos hijos para que tú seas feliz, de eso se trata el matrimonio. –Hielitos se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos sin decir una palabra. Estaba muy avergonzado. — Desde ahora Rainy y hielitos están comprometidos. Cuando Juvia vuelva los dos se van a casar y tendrán una familia hermosa. –Hielitos abrió sus ojos y vio el mar totalmente avergonzado por mis palabras.

— ¿Eso te convierte en mi novia? –Sonreí y le negué con la cabeza. — Papá dice que no puede tener novio hasta los dieciséis, pero ya que eres el prometido de Juvia, ella cree que está bien. –Me quité mi pañoleta y la puse en su frente.

— Este es el símbolo que tú vas a guardar –Suspiré hondamente, él puso su cabeza en mi hombro y apretó fuertemente sus ojos.

— No quiero que te vayas –Su voz sonó triste y supe entonces que él al igual que yo estaba sufriendo.

— Juvia volverá pronto, es una promesa. Ella debe irse ahora o sus padres la castigaran -Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, me fui lejos de él, de nuestro muelle, de la playa y del océano que tanto me gustaba. Esa fue la última vez que vi a hielitos.

.

 _Siete años después._

.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Juv? –Los ojos verdes de Meredy están esperando muy abiertos mi respuesta, ni siquiera sé que estaba diciendo, me encontraba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no estaba escuchando una sola palabra de lo que decía. — ¿De nuevo estabas pensando en él? –Suspiro dándome por vencida, ella sabe todo de mi.

— Juvia solo pensaba en cómo iba a reaccionar después de tantos años, ¿Habrá guardado su promesa? –Med hace ese extraño gesto con su boca, deja la maleta a un lado y se sienta al borde de mi cama para poder hablar conmigo.

— Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto, Juv. Eran unos niños y ha pasado demasiado tiempo, hielitos...Es que ni siquiera sabes su nombre verdadero, él ya debió haber hecho su vida.

— Juvia no acepta las proposiciones de otros chicos porque respeta la promesa que los dos se hicieron, ella cree que él también hizo lo mismo que Juvia, que la ha estado esperando. –Med rasca su cuero cabelludo en un acto de desesperación y se acuesta en mi cama mirando al techo muy pensativa.

— Solo quiero prepárate, Juvia. Puede que él ya tenga una novia o dos, tal vez pudo haberse ido a otro lugar, piensa en todas las posibilidades. –asiento con la cabeza, me acuesto pesadamente en el puff y agarro fuerte mi collar de cruz para poder ver esa pequeña piedra azul que hay incrustada en todo el centro.

— Juvia quiere creer que sigue esperándola, ya sabes lo que ella decidió. –Meredy patalea un poco con mis palabras. — No quiero que me dejes. ¿Abandonaras a tu mejor amiga por un hombre?

— No sólo es un hombre, es el océano y todo lo que Juvia necesita para empezar su carrera.

— Acá también dan biología marina, Juv. –Levanto mi ceja, ¿Cómo voy a estudiar biología marina si ni siquiera hay océano en la capital? — No es lo mismo, Med. Allá Juvia tiene el océano y aprenderá muchísimo más, sabes que es lo que le apasiona. Además las dos no se separarán por siempre, piensa que son solo tres horas de diferencia, puedes ir a la isla cuando quieras.

— Pues tendrás que alquilarme la suite presidencial cada vez que vaya allá. –Le asiento con la cabeza demasiado emocionada y veo el reloj, ya es hora de salir o perderemos el vuelo.

— Trato hecho.

— ¡Hey mujeres se nos hará tarde! –Gajeel me sobresalta cuando golpea en la puerta fuertemente. Mi primo puede llegar a ser muy estricto en lo que a los hombres se refiere. Gajeel, me había ayudado a espantar todos mis pretendientes, pero jamás le había contado sobre Hielitos, nadie a excepción de Meredy sabe sobre mi promesa con él.

— Ya salen, Gajeel-kun. –Me apresuro en contestar y levanto mis maletas del suelo, esperé siete años por este momento y mi corazón late con fuerza, voy a volver a verlo.

La principal razón de este viaje es inscribirme en la universidad y verlo a él por supuesto, le pedí a Meredy que me acompañará, quería viajar con mi mejor amiga ya que sería una experiencia divertida para las dos, sin embargo, Jellal, su hermano dijo que no la iba a dejar sola y por eso también viaja con nosotras, aprovechó también para llevar a su novia así que Erza se le sumó al viaje y ya que Gajeel no me deja sola para ir a la esquina pues él va, pero con Gajeel llegó su novia Levy y sus mejores amigos Sting y Rogue.

Odio en lo que mi viaje se convirtió, ellos piensan que son vacaciones, no es malo del todo, es familia, pero lo que más detesto es la forma tan descarada en que el rubio de Sting me coquetea, ¿Acaso no puede entender que amo a alguien más?

— Hola mi hermosa princesa –Pongo mis ojos en blanco cuando escucho esa frase venir de sus labios, aparto mi mano cuando intenta ayudarme con mi maleta, puedo hacer las cosas sola.

— Hola Sting, si no se apresuran llegaran tarde. –Salgo de casa y dejo la maleta en el baúl para luego meterme en el carro y sentarme en frente, yo solo quiero que todos se apresuren.

— Vamos Juvia, no seas tan mala conmigo y dame una oportunidad... –Él entra en la parte de atrás del auto y pido paciencia proveniente de cualquier fuente divina.

— Sting, Juvia ya te dijo que solo son amigos.

— No me dejes en la friendzone, te prometo que te seré fiel. –Y el noventa y nueve por ciento de mi ser no le cree ni una sola palabra, sé que tiene sus amoríos con Yukino o Minerva, a mí no me engaña, él es uno de esos hombres que le gusta andar con varias mujeres.

— Ya deja de molestarla, Sting –Rogue, su medio hermano de cabellos negros sale a mi defensa y le sonrió por medio del espejo retrovisor.

— ¿Es que acaso te gusta Juvia? –Odio que hablen de eso cuando él es muy tímido y es obvio que le da pena.

— Eso no te incumbe –Rogue le da la espalda a su hermano y se dedica a ver por la ventana.

— ¿Te sonrojaste, Rogue? –Meredy pronuncia su pregunta con un deje de malicia y yo respiro hondamente. ¿Tú también Meredy? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Sé que quiere que yo desista de mi idea del compromiso con Hielitos porque piensa que es algo irreal, Rogue es una persona tierna y con buenos sentimientos, de todos los hombres sobre la tierra, Med me apoyaría con Rogue, pero no me daré por vencida con Hielitos, eso está más que claro.

— ¿Sabes Med? Debí haber invitado a Lyon también –Y sus mejillas se tornan violentamente del color de sus cabellos, eso es lo que obtienes por molestarme, chica.

— ¿Te gusta, Lyon? –Ahora es Sting quien molesta a Meredy y mágicamente la atención sobre mí es casi nula.

— ¡Claro que no! –Ella tartamudea y en mi interior puedo escuchar mi risa malvada.

— No puedo entender cómo una niña tan bonita como tú está tras de ese mujeriego. Sal conmigo Meredy y te juro que no te arrepentirás –Ella pone sus ojos en blanco.

— No eres tan afortunado para salir conmigo o con Juvia.

— Juvia caerá tarde o temprano –Él me pica el ojo y hace ese gesto con su boca y cejas que muestra su faceta de conquistador, uno muy confiado en sí mismo. — ¿Qué dices? –De repente las palabras del Eucliffe desaparecen al ver a mi primo a su lado.

— Hola a todos –Gajeel acomoda a su novia peli azul al lado de Rogue y todos se acomodan para optimizar el espacio trasero de la camioneta, tantas horas desperdiciadas en el tetris debían servirle para algo a Gajeel.

— Hola Levy –Gajeel entra a la camioneta mientras hace sonar el pito demostrando que estamos listos, Jellal y Erza se adelantan en el auto de la peli roja.

— ¿Todos listos? –Todos asienten con su cabeza y mi primo enciende la camioneta. — Gehee –Pronuncia emocionado y arrancamos directamente al aeropuerto. Deseo con todo mi corazón que me estés esperando Hielitos.

.

.

.

Fue un viaje desesperadamente largo, aunque solo fueron tres horas a mí me pareció una eternidad, todo porque quiero llegar y verlo de una vez por todas. Hemos llegado al hotel sin muchos contratiempos, es increíble apreciar con mis propios ojos en lo que se convirtió mi casa de verano, ahora es un hermoso y lujoso edificio de diez pisos, con piscina, su propia playa y un salón para reuniones. Este hotel es hermoso y muy lujoso.

— Su habitación es la O-908 –Reservé una habitación para Meredy y yo, todos están muy cansados y es el momento perfecto para ir tras hielitos, ya no me puedo contener mucho tiempo más.

— Buenas noches, Meredy y Juvia están muy cansadas –Me despido cordialmente de todos y arrastro a Meredy por el corredor del hotel hasta llevarla a los ascensores. — ¡Espera, quiero algo de tomar! Hace bastante calor –Meredy se queja, no ahora cuando ya estoy a punto de lograr mis planes, le niego con la cabeza, no hay tiempo que perder. — En la habitación deben haber bebidas y si no ordenas servicio al cuarto, Juvia paga.

— ¿En serio? –Med abre sus grandes ojos verdes y yo asiento. — Pero debes hacer algo a cambio. –Sus ojos suben para ponerse en blanco y luego me saca la lengua. — Lo sabía. –sonrío y aprieto fuertemente mi collar de cruz.

— No dejes que nadie entre a la habitación hasta que no regrese –Espicho rápidamente el botón que denota el piso cuatro ya que vamos en el tercero y no quiero bajar muchos pisos por la escalera.

— ¿Qué haces, Juvia? –Sonrío ya que su pregunta es muy obvia. — Ella va a buscarlo - Med intenta detenerme agarrándome del brazo para que no me vaya. — Son las tres de la mañana Juvia, no puedes ir a buscarlo ahora, es peligroso.

— Este lugar no es como la ciudad, además corriendo por la playa está a menos de cinco minutos. Volveré y te lo contaré todo. –Salgo cuando las puertas se abren e ignoro las palabras de mi preocupada y algo paranoica amiga de cabellos rosados, corro a las escaleras, parezco una adolescente traviesa escapándome a media noche de casa para ir a una fiesta.

Las escaleras de este hotel son eternas, cuando finalmente llego al primer piso me cubro con el muro para que nadie me vea y reviso que nadie de los que me conocen este rondando por ahí, no hay nadie, todos deben estarse instalando en sus respectivas habitaciones. Con luz verde salgo del hotel y corro por la playa con mi corazón latiendo en velocidades que jamás imaginé que lograría alcanzar.

Unos metros, ya casi estoy en su casa, pero a lo lejos veo unas luces saliendo de lo que se supone que es su tienda de surf, a medida que me acerco mi corazón empieza a doler, ya no es su hogar, es un bar en el que hay cientos de turistas bailando bajo el ritmo de la música tropical.

¿Qué debo hacer? Tengo miedo, me doy esperanza pensando que tal vez hielitos debía evolucionar con el crecimiento del lugar y como las tablas no se vendían hizo un bar, eso es lo que debe ser.

Entro en el bar y rápidamente me sitúo en la barra. La fiesta está buena, tal vez debería venir con Meredy un rato.

— Cortesía de la casa –Un hombre con mechones blancos en su cabello negro me pica el ojo y yo respiro profundo, odio que me coqueteen cuando claramente estoy comprometida. — Gracias -sin darle mucha importancia observo el trago que dejó sobre la barra y le doy un sorbo a aquel coctel con colores rosáceos.

— ¿Puedo hablar con el dueño del lugar?

— Ya la llamo –Le agradezco y tomo del cóctel mientras lo espero. Mi cuerpo naturalmente empieza a moverse bajo el ritmo de la música, hace mucho no salgo a bailar. Una mujer rubia con un vestido demasiado sugerente aparece con varios hombres vestidos de negro tras ella, parecen ser sus guardaespaldas.

— ¿Te conozco? –Su ceja se levanta y ladea su cabeza para inspeccionarme, yo la verdad jamás en la vida la había visto. — ¿Dónde está hielitos? –susurro algo avergonzada, ella me saca del bar para poderme escuchar claramente y luego se cruza de brazos frente a mi.

— ¿Qué quieres? No puedes estar aquí, se nota que no pasas de los dieciocho años. –Afuera sin el ruido de la música la oigo mucho mejor, ella mira su reloj, parece que la estoy haciendo perder el tiempo.

— Busco a hielitos –Frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. — ¿Hielitos? –Asiento con mi cabeza, odio el hecho de no recordar su nombre, siempre lo nombre así porque el día que lo conocí estaba atrapado en la heladera buscando descubrir cómo se formaba el hielo.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— Él hijo de la dueña de la tienda de surf, flacucho, cabello negro, piel morena, debe tener su misma edad, señorita. –Veo sus ojos y su rostro me indica que aún no entiende de lo que estoy hablando. — Antes había una tienda de surf aquí.

— Mi padre compró este lugar hace mucho tiempo para mí, no tengo ni idea quienes eran antes los propietarios. –¿Pero qué sucedió con él? ¿No me dejo una nota? Un número, ¡algo!

— Gracias por su tiempo –Susurro antes de volverme, tengo miedo que en todo lo que había creído durante años fuera mentira, siento como simplemente una parte de mi corazón se destroza, él dijo que me esperaría en el mismo lugar no importaba lo que tardará, tal vez se cansó de esperarme.

Camino de vuelta al hotel sabiendo que es mi culpa, debe tener una hermosa novia, tal vez tres y yo solo soy un recuerdo borroso para él, esperé demasiado para volver. ¿Por qué diablos estás cosas me tienen que suceder a mi?

Las olas del mar están tranquilas considerando la tormenta que hay en mi interior, camino por la suave arena, esa sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, todo este lugar me acuerda a él.

Entro y saludo a la chica de la recepción, está de más decirle que no quiero que nadie se entere de que he escapado a la mitad de la noche buscando a un hombre. Tomo el ascensor y aunque quiero llorar una leve esperanza ronda en mi corazón, Hielitos tenía a su amigo flamitas, así que debo encontrarlo y preguntarle por él. Pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, debo dormir, la entrevista para la universidad va a ser temprano en la mañana.

Cuando las puertas se abren reviso que no haya nadie, el corredor está demasiado silencioso, demasiado para mi gusto. Camino en las punticas de mis pies para que nadie me escuche, este corredor me da miedo, es como uno de películas de terror, no veo el momento en el que se me aparezca una niña pequeña y me de un gran susto, justo estoy en la hora maldita. Respiro muy asustada, un ruido llega a mis oídos y empiezo a sentir miedo, corro muy rápido para que esa niña diabólica no me atrape, cuando volteo para ir a mi corredor me estrello con alguien.

Mi trasero aterriza trágicamente en el suelo y no pudo evitar quejarme llamando la atención de alguien dentro de la habitación a mano derecha, vi al culpable de que mi frente doliera porque me golpeó con su torso en mi suave cabeza ¿Qué planeaba ese chico caminando a media noche por los corredores del hotel?, enojada lo señalo con mi dedo índice.

— ¡Oye, ten más cuidado! –Sus ojos oscuros se abren grandemente y luego se cruza de brazos muy enojado. — ¿Yo? Tú eres la loca que está corriendo por los pasillos del hotel como una niña, me acabas de arrollar como un tren de carga, tonta.

— ¿Tonta? –¿Qué se cree ese tonto? el idiota parece sacado de revista, su piel canela que cubre esos fuertes y hermosos músculos es perfecta. ¿Qué decir de su rostro? Sin un solo defecto, su brillante y hermoso cabello color negro es muy bonito.

— Sí, tonta, ¿Qué se supone que una niñita tonta hace tan tarde fuera de su habitación? –Inflo mis cachetes y me cruzo de brazos ¿Qué le interesa a ese bobo? ¿Acaso cree que tengo tres años?

— ¡Eso no le interesa a un bobo como tú! ¡Al menos ayúdala a levantarse! –El joven suspira profundo y se agacha para levantarme del suelo, pero sus ojos se posan en mi pecho. Desde su altura debe estar viendo de más. ¡Pervertido! Su mano se estira e intenta tocarme, ¿Qué le pasa? Retrocedo por instinto en el suelo y me alejo de ese hombre.

— ¿Qué le pasa, imbécil? –Me observa como si hubiera visto un fantasma, ¿Qué le sucede?

— Tu...Tu co... — ¿Juvia qué sucede? –Sting sale de su habitación y una maldición se cruza por mi mente. — ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta con insistencia, ¿Qué le digo? ¡Me atraparon y todo por culpa de ese bobo! — ¿Qué haces con este hombre?

— ¿Juvia? –Ese chico pronuncia mi nombre como si fuera muy difícil de decir, su expresión me confunde.

— Nada, Juvia solo quería tomar algo y se lo estaba pidiendo a este chico. ¿No es así? –El peli negro no deja de verme como si yo fuera un fantasma, ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Diablos! Sígueme el juego, bobo.

— Pero no tienes porque salir, puedes llamar. ¿No entiendes que es muy peligroso salir sola a esta hora? ¿Y qué haces en el suelo? –Veo a mi alrededor, sigo en el piso.

— Es que nunca había visto una alfombra tan suave.

— Eres tan extraña, Juvia. Con millones de dólares en tu cuenta bancaria y te sorprendes por una alfombra. –Sting me levanta del suelo y me abraza por los hombros, estoy tan asustada que se lo permito, juntos caminamos a mi habitación y por instinto volteo a ver a ese chico, parece sumamente enojado.

— Buenas noches, Sting. –Me despido de él y entro a mi habitación, estuve a punto de ser atrapada y respiro de alivio. — ¿Cómo te fue con tu prometido? –Erza Scarlet está encima de mi cama mientras Meredy tiene en su rostro una expresión de arrepentimiento.

— Ella entró para hacer una pijamada de chicas, debí decirle dónde estabas. –Estoy perdida, acorralada, Erza es una mujer muy fuerte e insistente, yo no deseaba que nadie se enterará de mi secreto. ¡Diablos! No puedo esconderle nada a esta mujer.

— Juvia...Él...Hielitos.. Juvia está comprometida. –Eso es lo único que puedo decir, sé que no es suficiente para Erza, ella me hará contarle absolutamente todo.

.

.

.

Salgo con tiempo de sobra de mi habitación, voy para la entrevista, debo aceptar que me encuentro muy nerviosa. Detengo el ascensor y espero que este llegue, pero antes de que eso suceda veo como la habitación de los hermanos se abre, es Rogue y lo saludo deseándole los buenos días.

— Yo..Sé que este día es muy importante para ti. Toma esto, es para ti. –Rogue me da un collar con una hermosa piedra roja muy brillante en el centro.

Hago mi cabello a un lado y él pone torpemente el collar en mi cuello. El ascensor se abre y veo al chico de ayer dentro. ¿Estoy condenada a encontrarme a ese hombre en todo lado?

— ¡Un momento por favor! –Le pido que me espere, él vuelve a fruncir el ceño, se supone que debe ser amigable porque trabaja en el hotel, ¡Tonto!

— Se te vería mejor si te quitas ese collar.

— Tienes razón –Me quito rápidamente mi collar de cruz para que no se sienta mal y lo guardo cuidadosamente en el bolsillo. — Muchas gracias por tu obsequio.

— De nada, buena suerte. –Rogue cruza sus dedos en el aire y sonríe, yo hago lo mismo y me despido de él, entro en el ascensor y respiro profundo cuando el chico aprieta el botón para que las puertas se cierren.

— Gracias por lo de anoche...Por cubrir a Juvia –Él no dice ni una sola palabra, luce muy enojado. — ¿Los empleados de este hotel deben actuar enojados como tú, bobo? –le saco la lengua, intentó ser amable con él y ese hombre es un tonto. Ni siquiera responde ante mi insulto y yo suspiro dándome por vencida. Reviso mi aspecto en el espejo de la pared, tengo un vestido blanco y un sombrero. ¿Será demasiado informal para mí entrevista? Me quito el collar que me dio Rogue y me pongo el mío, sonrío de alivio. Bien, parece que estoy lista. Mi acto llama su atención, pensé que sus ojos eran negros pero a la luz se ven azules.

— ¿Crees que Juvia se ve muy informal? Tiene una entrevista para la universidad. –ya estoy en el piso cuatro, él se anima a contestar.

— Creo que te ves perfecta, demasiado para una tonta. –Sonrío y aprieto mi collar de cruz. — Tu te ves muy elegante para ser un pervertido.

— ¿Pervertido?

— No te hagas el inocente, ayer Juvia vio cómo le querías tocar sus pechos. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no tienes ni una sola oportunidad, ella está comprometida. –Y dejándole claro esas palabras salgo del ascensor, me alivia lo valiente que fui.

— ¡Claro que no!-esa no-no era mi intención –Me voy ignorando sus tartamudeos.

Debo pasar a esa universidad, quiero ser la mejor bióloga marina. Solo espero que hoy todo salga bien.

.

.

.

¡Estoy rendida! Camine mucho conociendo la universidad y estoy feliz porque me fue muy bien en la entrevista, el decano me dijo que ya estoy adentro. Más de la mitad del día se me fue en eso, muy pronto seré estudiante de la mejor universidad que da biología marina en toda Asia. ¡Bien por mí!

Fui a casa del amigo de Hielitos, me dijeron que estaba trabajando y debo pasar mañana por su casa para saber qué pasó con él, más horas de sufrimiento que busqué suprimir pensando en otras cosas, por eso Erza, Meredy, Levy y yo estamos haciendo compras.

— Este es perfecto –Erza me pasa un vestido, es del color del océano y no es tan atrevido, decido llevármelo.

— ¿Les parece si vamos por un helado? –Todas estamos de acuerdo con la idea de Levy. — Gracias por su compra. –Recibo las bolsas y nos encaminamos a la heladería.

Pido un helado de limón mientras escucho como Levy dice que debemos apresurarnos porque Gajeel quiere celebrar en el hotel que me admitieron en la universidad. No quería hacer gran cosa pero no puedo frenar la diversión de mis amigos.

Salimos de la heladería caminando lento y veo aquella banca donde nos gustaba comer helado sin fijarme por donde ando, de repente siento un golpe y cuando pongo atención veo mi mano manchada de crema de helado y un torso demasiado fuerte con una gran mancha verde la tela.

Subo mi rostro. — Perdón, Juvia no se fijó –Y cuando al fin tengo el valor de verlo a la cara me doy cuenta que es el chico que trabaja en el hotel.

— ¡Qué tonta y distraída eres! –Por todos los medios intenta limpiarse su ropa y yo me siento demasiado avergonzada.

— Perdón –intento ayudarlo y cuando tocó su torso él se aparta. — ¡No necesito tu ayuda, tonta!

— ¡Oye! –Erza se enoja por lo que me dice e intenta defenderme.

— ¿Rainy? –Veo al hombre a su lado, ese joven de cabellos rosados, él debe ser flamitas. — ¡Hola! –Sonrío y dejó que él me abrace, el chico del ascensor vuelve a fruncir el ceño pero esta vez más pronunciado, como si le molestara cada una de mi acciones. Si no pensara que esa idea de que él está celoso es completamente estúpida diría que eso es lo que le sucede.

— ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida? ¿Viniste con tus padres?

— No, los padres de Juvia murieron.

— Lo siento.

—Están en un lugar mejor –Sonrío tristemente al recordarlos y cambio de tema — Juvia quería preguntarte por Hielitos. ¿Sabes dónde está? –Flamitas hace un silencio demasiado incómodo y ve al chico a su lado, pareciera como si los dos se estuvieran hablando con la mirada. — ¿Qué pasa? Juvia vino a buscarlo a él.

— Él se fue hace mucho tiempo –Sus palabras me caen como una patada en el estomago. — ¿Sabes a dónde fue? ¿Dejó algo para Juvia?

— Nada, no dejó nada, se fue de casa buscando un mejor trabajo cuando Ur murió.

— Debe haber algo. –Mascullo, no pudo desaparecer de la tierra así no más.

— No hay nada. –Mi corazón quiere romperse pero yo soy fuerte, Meredy y Erza me toman entre sus brazos, ambas me sacan del centro comercial, no he derramado una sola lágrima y eso me preocupa, parece que mi cuerpo solo quiere interiorizar el dolor.

Tomamos un taxi para llegar rápido a la fiesta y tal vez necesito ocupar mi mente en otra cosa, esa celebración va a ser lo mejor.

— Este viaje era lo que necesitabas para avanzar con tu vida. –Le asiento a Meredy, yo no quería avanzar, yo quería seguir soñando con que tenía un prometido, con que nos íbamos a casar y formar una hermosa familia, definitivamente tenía la cabeza en las nubes y los pies en la tierra. Qué equivocada estaba.

Veo por la ventana y recuerdo todo lo que vivimos, debo suponer que fue lindo mientras duro y que debo concentrarme en mi futuro, conocer nuevo chicos, vivir todo lo que me privé por estar detrás de una promesa que no se cumplió.

— ¡Yo lo encontraré! Te debe una explicación y yo me encargaré que te la de.

— No es necesario.

— Claro que lo es.

— Yo también lo obligaré, no importa lo que tenga que hacer. –La voz amenazadora de Levy nos hace reír, ella es tan pequeñita que dudo que pueda dañar a alguien.

Nos bajamos al estar frente al hotel y subo con Meredy para dejar todas las compras.

— ¿Estás bien? –Sonrío patéticamente, debo estarlo algún día.

— Lo está, esos locos se están divirtiendo sin las dos, apresúrate. –Abro la puerta de nuestra habitación y dejó todo encima de la cama, me quito el vestido y las sandalias altas, me pongo un short y una blusa algo suelta con unas sandalias más informales. Meredy no pronuncia nada más del tema y se lo agradezco, no quiero hablar de eso.

Verificó mi aspecto en el espejo y me animo, una parte de mi estaba preparada para esto, debo sonreír y continuar con mi vida.

— Juvia está lista.

— ¡Vamos a divertirnos! –Ambas nos dirigimos a la playa, los chicos están jugando voleibol y todos se acercan a felicitarme cuando me ven.

— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

— Juvia está cansada y ella no ve la pelota con esa luz. –El lugar está bastante iluminado pero soy tan mala en los deportes que botaría el balón al mar y con esta oscuridad no podrían recuperarlo.

— Está bien. –Camino a las sillas y me acuesto en una de ellas, las chicas hablan animadamente de todo lo que hicieron en el día.

— Voy por un trago –Me levanto y camino al bar del hotel, me sorprendo porque ese chico parece tener clones en todas partes.

— ¿Tú otra vez? –Él sonríe y se acerca a la barra.

— Deja de seguirme, tonta. –pongo mis ojos en blanco y saco la lengua. — Ya quisieras, bobo...Dale un trago de lo más fuerte que tengas. –Él saca algunas botellas y comienza a hacer el cóctel.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? –Veo su rostro y sonrío, este chico es muy apuesto. — Muy bien, aceptaron a Juvia.

— Parece que también te tendré que aguantar en la universidad –Ladeo mi cabeza sin comprender una sola palabra. — Yo también fui aceptado para biología marina y trabajo aquí para pagarlo. –Parece como si el destino quisiera que me encontrará con este hombre todo el tiempo.

— ¿En serio?

— Demasiado molesto ¿No es así?

— ¿Por qué escogiste esa carrera?

— Mi prometida amaba tanto el océano que me termino contagiando. –Toso fuertemente, me atraganto con el sorbo que le acabo de dar a la bebida, no sólo porque es la cosa más fuerte que he probado en toda la vida, si no porque es muy joven y está comprometido.

— ¿Estás comprometido? Te felicito. –Sonrío, solo espero que él sea feliz y no tenga un final trágico como el mío con Hielitos.

— Sí, ella es hermosa.

— ¿Qué pensaría si se enterará que querías tocarle los pechos a Juvia anoche?

— Estoy casi seguro que a ella le gustaría. –Ok eso fue raro, ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con esa chica? Bebo de nuevo mi bebida aguantando las ganas de hacer algún gesto y sonrió.

— ¿Y ya tienes donde hospedarte? –Niego con la cabeza. — Mañana Juvia buscará un lugar.

— Conozco lugares para ti, seguros, cómodos, algo lujosos y bonitos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Mañana podrías ayudarla?

— Pues ya que eres medio tonta, creo que lo haré para que no te pierdas. –su sonrisa es bastante bonita, no lo había visto sonreír, que lindo se ve.

— Gracias.

— Oye Juvia, quiero que sepas que...— Juv, Gajeel está enojado. –Veo la mirada roja de Gajeel sobre nosotros y suspiro hondamente.

— Juvia lo siente, tiene un primo con delirios de padre y no le gusta que hable con hombres que él no conoce. Mañana se ven ¿Si?

— Seguro, yo te ayudo a escaparte y vemos donde te puedes alojar. –Mi corazón late fuertemente, él quiere dárselas de duro, pero en realidad es tierno y se me hace muy familiar.

Me acerco a ellos con la bebida en la mano, sonrío, hablo y bebo de más, todo porque quiero olvidar mi compromiso roto y lo que ese chico despertó en mi, no entiendo porque no puedo dejar de verlo disimuladamente, tal vez me da risa que me nombre tonta y odio el hecho de que este comprometido, creo que por esa razón ya llevo seis vasos de este trago fuerte, creo que estoy muy feliz y luego siento una fuerte depresión, ¿Qué me sucede?.

.

.

.

Me duele la cabeza, tengo ganas de vomitar y no entiendo cómo llegué a la habitación.

— Al fin despiertas –Intento abrir los ojos, veo a Meredy sonriendo lista para salir. — Quiero vomitar. –Me levanto y expulso en el inodoro eso que mi organismo no tolera.

— ¿Por qué está tan enferma? –Lloriqueo, odio vomitar y sentirme tan mal físicamente.

— Casi acabas con el licor del hotel anoche. -¡Ay qué vergüenza! Yo no me di cuenta en qué momento deje de pensar, solo me acuerdo de la conversación que tuve con el chico lindo del ascensor.

— ¿Y Juvia como se comportó? –Med se ríe, parece que hice algo muy estúpido anoche.

— A parte de decir que el chico del bar estaba más bueno que el pan, nada, estabas muy graciosa.

— ¿En serio Juvia dijo eso? –Ella asiente con la cabeza y yo vuelvo a sentir ese revuelto en mi estomago, estoy muy mal, no me emborracharé nunca más en la vida — ¿Y él escuchó?

— Sí y sonrió. Creo que le gustas, Juvia. –Me acuesto en la cama, no quiero hablar o pensar en otra cosa.

— Tráele algo a Juvia, la cabeza se le va a explotar.

— Ya llame y les pedí que nos trajeran una aspirina...La lancha ya va a salir, ¿Quieres que me quede a cuidarte? –Le niego con la cabeza. — Nunca habías venido, ve y diviértete. Juvia solo quiere dormir. A propósito ¿Qué dijo Gajeel-kun?

— Nada, estaba feliz de que te divirtieras en familia, era tu día por haber pasado a la universidad. –La voz de Med parece martillarme el cerebro. Duele, ya quiero que se calle.

Alguien golpea, es ese chico y tengo vergüenza con él así que me cubro la cabeza con la sabana.

— Conseguí algunas aspirinas y esta es más fuerte por si no le quita el dolor de cabeza.

— Muchas gracias.

— Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme.

Meredy cierra la puerta y segundos después me trae la aspirina, bebo todo y después de sentir el burbujeó en mi boca, me acuesto.

— Ya me voy Juvia, si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme, aunque creo que deberías llamarlo a él, trajo las pastillas en tiempo récord. –Le lanzó una almohada a Meredy en la cara y cubro mi sonrojo con la sabana. Ese chico ¿Qué es lo que tiene que tanto me gusta?

— Deja a Juvia, no la molestes. –Ella sale riéndose malvadamente y yo cierro los ojos intentando quedarme dormida, me duele la cabeza bastante.

.

.

.

Algo suena, es el teléfono de la habitación y me estiro para contestar. Ya es medio día y me siento mucho mejor, ellos ya deben estar por llegar. Según el itinerario almorzarían acá y se irían a una playa que queda a quince minutos.

— Hola. –Cuando hablan del otra lado de la línea me doy cuenta que es el chico del ascensor, demasiado preocupado por mi para ser un par de desconocidos.

— ¿Cómo sigues, tonta? –Me río demasiado, no puedo creer que haya dicho frente suyo que está más bueno que el pan.

— Mucho mejor, gracias por las aspirinas.

— No sabes cómo me alivia escucharte decir eso, te veías muy mal esta mañana.

— No pienses que Juvia es de las que bebe hasta perder la conciencia, solo que ayer hubo varios motivos.

— No necesitas justificarte conmigo, pero eres bastante graciosa cuando bebes, luego te pusiste a llorar, la verdad a mí no me molesto verte en ese estado.

— No me lo recuerdes.

— Yo me encargaré de recordártelo, pero no ahora, esta mañana estaba buscando algunos lugares y vi uno perfecto para ti, es lujoso y no tan costoso, te va a encantar. –Sonrío, parece que está siendo demasiado amable conmigo, sé lo que significa, le gusto, pero él tiene prometida.

— Muchas gracias, ¿te parece si van mañana, bobo? –Me parece que no me importa su prometida y eso me hace sentir muy malo.

— Mañana tengo que trabajar doble turno, el domingo estaré libre.

— Juvia tiene todo el verano, debe volver en algunos días para la graduación pero estará acá más de dos semanas.

— Eso me alivia –No entiendo porque sonrío mientras escucho su voz, tal vez ese chico si me gusta.

— Bien, ¿Qué hay de almuerzo? Juvia está hambrienta.

— Hay pescado, tu familia está por llegar, así que alístate. La segunda parte de la visita la guió yo, así que me gustaría que fueras. –De repente salgo de la cama como un resorte.

— Juvia estará allá en unos minutos, chau.

— Chao –cuelgo y me baño en cuestión de segundos, alisto uno de mis vestido más bonitos y me pongo el vestido de baño de punticos. Bloqueador, es lo más importante y mi mejor amigo en este lugar, me aplico gran cantidad y tomo mis gafas de sol con mi bolso de playa, parece que ya estoy más que lista.

Bajo y me sitúo en una silla del comedor, busco con mi mirada al chico, pero parece que hace de todo en el hotel y no sé que estará haciendo.

— ¡Juvia! –Med me abraza y yo saludo a todos que han llegado muy felices.

— ¿Cómo les fue?

— Es hermoso todo, Juvia. Amo este lugar, además el pastel de fresas es exquisito. –Veo como todos se acomodan en la mesa y respondo la pregunta que me hace Rogue.

— ¿Cómo sigues?

— Bien, muy bien. Juvia lamenta haberse excedido anoche.

— No es problema, estabas muy divertida. –Sting sonríe y nos toman la orden.

Almorzamos mientras hablamos de cosas algo triviales, me gusta este viaje, me gusta pasar tiempo con ellos y aunque no tengo una sola noticia de Hielitos creo que no perdí mi tiempo viniendo acá.

— ¿Están listos? Debemos salir ahora porque las olas se ponen algo fuertes después de las cuatro de la tarde y no podremos navegar. –Me sonríe y todos se levantan ya que terminamos de almorzar.

— Vamos entonces, Gehee –Caminamos por la playa hacia el lugar donde salen las lanchas, él está delante de nosotros y parece muy serio, pero mejor así, no quiero que Gajeel lo tome entre ojos.

— Esta es –Leo la inscripción pintada en la lancha, " _Rainy"_ los recuerdos me invaden, no sé si alguna vez lograré olvidar a Hielitos.

— Es tu turno –Asiento y tomo las sandalias en mi mano, él estira el brazo para tomar mi mano y me ayuda a subir, su contacto es suave, me encanta y sonríe cuando pasó frente a él.

— Con cuidado. –Med está a mi lado y me molesta con el chico, yo me acomodo el chaleco salvavidas para ignorarla, pero debo aceptar que no puedo evitar ver cada uno de sus movimientos. Después de ayudarlos a todos se sube y enciende el motor de la lancha.

— Espera, abróchatelo –El peli negro se acerca a mí y me asegura él chaleco, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, esto es tan tierno. — Gracias –Susurro con una bola de sentimientos atrapados en mi garganta.

— ¿Todos aseguraron sus chalecos?

— Sí –Él arranca y a medida que nos adentramos en el océano puedo ver los diferentes colores gracias a la profundidad, escucho cada una de sus palabras, parece saber demasiado y admiro eso de alguien que es tan joven, además me gusta su voz.

— Este es tu campo, mujer. –Sonrío ante las palabras de Gajeel y observo todo a mi alrededor, no me arrepiento de la carrera que elegí, yo amo el océano.

— ¡Hemos llegado! Por favor disfruten de la playa, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en comunicármelo. Nos quedaremos solo dos horas. –Nuevamente me ayuda a bajar de la lancha, Med sigue con su intención de molestarme con ese chico.

Ordenamos unas bebidas y las chicas nos acostamos en la arena a disfrutar del sol, debo broncearme, estoy muy blanca. Pongo mi lista de reproducción y escucho música para relajarme un poco, así me quedo un buen rato.

.

.

.

— Mira eso, Juvia. –Despierto de mi corta siesta, ya estoy más que dorada, veo a donde Med está señalando y es el peli negro en una tabla de surf, va por una ola, ¡Diablos! Es muy bueno.

— Juvia va a nadar un poco –Me quito la salida de baño e intentó llamar su atención mostrando mis habilidades de natación, después de unos cuantos minutos se acerca a mi.

— Eres bueno en la tabla de surf, bobo.

— ¿Debo considerar eso como un cumplido? –Levanto mis hombros. — Tal vez –Él señala mi cuello de repente. — ¿Dónde esta tu collar? –Llevo mi mano a mi cuello y cuando no encuentro el collar mi corazón se detiene.

— No, Juvia lo perdió. –Lloriqueo y me sumerjo para empezarlo a buscar con desesperación, solo veo agua, arena, algas y pequeños pescados, a esto se le llama buscar una aguja en un pajar. Voy a la orilla y le grito a Meredy para que me ayude a buscarlo, después de un minuto todos tienen su mirada en el suelo.

— ¡Deja de llorar, mujer! En la cuidad te harán una réplica exacta.

— Tu no entiendes, ese collar era único, Gajeel-Kun. Era el único recuerdo que Juvia tenía de él y lo perdió. –Vuelvo a meterme al mar, no descansaré hasta no buscar bajo todas las arenas existentes en este lugar.

A medida que pasa el tiempo mis lagrimas aumentan y mis esperanzas de encontrarlo disminuyen, nunca había llorado tanto desde ese día que me fui de la playa o cuando mis padres murieron.

— Oye ya debemos irnos, las olas se vuelven peligrosas.

— ¡Juvia no se irá hasta encontrar el collar! –Él niega con la cabeza. — No puedes quedarte aquí, es una isla solo con fines turísticos, no hay donde hospedarse.

— Juvia no puede perderlo. –Él me intenta llevar a la lancha y cómo ve que me resisto me sube a su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

— ¡Baja a Juvia!

— No lo haré, es un tonto collar.

— No lo es –Él me sube en la lancha y me impide bajarme, yo solo no puedo evitar que mis lagrimas salgan.

— Tal vez sea una señal para dejar ese compromiso irreal atrás, Juvia. –Med pone su mano en la mía intentando calmarme, yo pongo mi cabeza en su hombro y cierro los ojos.

— Llorar por un collar, que tonta. –Erza le da un golpe a Sting en la cabeza por su comentario, no podía perderlo cuando era tan importante.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla salto de la lancha y corro sin decir una sola palabra, voy rápidamente al muelle, aquel lugar donde lo vi por última vez, tal vez esa parte inconclusa de mi vida debe terminar donde comenzó.

Veo el sol caer y las luces amarillas y anaranjadas reflejarse en el mar, que hermoso paisaje. Pienso en él, en mi y luego ese chico del hotel aterriza en mis pensamientos como si fuera en lo único que puedo pensar. Será mi compañero en la universidad, tal vez si desiste del compromiso con esa chica podíamos llegar a ser más que amigos.

Soy joven, bonita y creo que debo avanzar, olvidarme de Hielitos será lo mejor que podré hacer. Además ese chico del ascensor se parece mucho a él, tiene el mismo color de ojos, practica surf y su sonrisa es hermosa. Tal vez, algún día.

— Oye, parece que buscabas esto. –El peli negro se acerca a mi y me entrega el collar de cruz. — ¿Co-como lo conseguiste? –Él se sienta a mi lado en el muelle y sonríe. — Siempre fuiste una distraída y descuidada, Rainy. Estaba cerca de la silla donde estabas tomando el sol. –Mis ojos se abren de par en par al escuchar cómo me nombró, cuando veo su rostro en su cabeza está usando la pañoleta que le había regalado a Hielitos.

— No..no puede ser cierto.

— Lo es. Aquí estoy, te esperé como lo prometí. –Lloro porque en mi interior hay un choque de sentimientos que no puedo controlar. — ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? ¿Sabes cuánto te buscó? –Lo señalo con el dedo y luego lo golpeo en el pecho demasiado rabiosa, él me detiene y me abraza tan fuerte que no me puedo mover.

— Quería que tú misma lo descubrieras, te di tantas señales, después de unas horas supe que no lo harías, que distraída eres. Luego, cada vez que intentaba decírtelo alguien nos interrumpía.

— ¿Por qué Flamitas le dijo a Juvia que te habías ido? ¿Sabes cuánto la destruyó eso? Esa fue la razón por la que Juvia bebió anoche.

— Sabes lo tonto que puede llegar a ser, perdóname. Por favor no llores. –Hielitos pone su mentón en mi cabeza, me encuentro tan aliviada por haberlo encontrado, por saber que está bien.

— Parecías a veces tan enojado cuando Juvia intentaba hablarte. –él rasca su nariz y vuelve a sonreír. — No es como si me agradara verte con ese rubio y el de pelo negro.

— ¿Celoso? –Él frunce el ceño y cierra su boca para no decir una sola palabra.

— Juvia guardó su promesa, ellos son solo amigos, tú...bueno, ya sabes...Juvia..-respiro hondamente para dejar de tartamudear y luego sonrío —...¿Crees que los dos puedan intentarlo?

— Eres mi prometida, lo estamos intentando desde que tenemos diez años, Rainy.

— ¿O sea que no tienes tres novias? –Él me aparta de su pecho y luego alza la ceja muy confundido. — ¿Quién crees que soy? –Levanto mis hombros. — Un pervertido que quería tocar a Juvia. –Él me empuja suavemente con su hombro en un acto tierno.

— Solo me sorprendí al ver de nuevo mi collar, eso era lo que quería tomar, tonta.

— Juvia ahora entiende cuando dijiste que a tu novia le iba a gustar que la tocaras.-Sus mejillas se sonrojan, puedo llegar a ser malvada cuando me lo propongo.

— Ya no hables de eso. -me acerco a sus labios, él abre sus ojos muy grande y no se mueve un solo centímetro. Sus labios son un poco secos, pero este momento es perfecto. Cierro mis ojos para soportar la vergüenza y luego siento como sus manos aprietan suavemente mi cara. Mi primer beso y fue perfecto.

— ¿Sabes? –Hielitos mira al mar, habla como si no hubiera pasado nada entre los dos. — Amo los veranos, siempre llegan contigo –Sonrío y respiró profundamente, soy consciente que pasara mucho tiempo para descubrir que los dos somos el uno para el otro, si las cosas no funcionan creo que ambos lo superaremos.

— Juvia te hubiera logrado reconocer si hubieras llevado puesta la pañoleta.

— Tenía miedo de perderla. –Hielitos pone su cabeza en mi hombro y yo apoyo la mía en la suya.

— Gracias por esperar a Juvia.

— A ti, por cumplir tu promesa.

— Eres hermosa, Rainy. –Me abalanzó sobre él y lo beso mientras una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla, tenía tanto miedo de que lo que sentía fuera irreal.

— ¡Oe Juvia! –La voz de Gajeel llama mi atención, pasó saliva y empujó a Hielitos al mar, salto tras él y ambos nadamos mientras Gajeel está tan enojado que no se separará de la orilla hasta que salgamos.

— ¡Ven acá mujer! -Debo buscar una explicación, por lo pronto tomo de la mano a mi prometido y nadamos juntos mientras mi panza empieza a doler de la risa que me da.

— ¿Por qué tu primo me mira con cara de asesino?

— Porque te quiere matar –Mi risa es escandalosa al ver la expresión de miedo en su rostro.

— No me parece gracioso –Hielitos frunce el ceño y traga algo de agua, me rió y es tan contagioso que él empieza a reír. Me toma entre sus brazos mientras patalea para acercarnos a la orilla.

— No te vuelvas a alejar de mí lado.

— Juvia no lo hará –Me subo en su espalda y lo abrazo fuertemente, el sonríe y juntos disfrutamos del océano mientras el sol se esconde mostrando sus hermosos colores. Qué lindo día de verano.

* * *

 _Bueno hermosuras, debo aceptar que odie este día, no tenía ni una sola buena idea para desarrollar con el océano. Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no solo quiero decirles que hice mi mejor esfuerzo._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Creen que el amor puede superar los años y la distancia?_

 _Los quiero muchísimo, Bye._


	3. Window

_Hola hermosuras, hoy vengo con una historia algo larga pero que creo que les va a gustar y si no pues me pondré a llorar en un rincón._

 _ **Advertencias**_ _: Rated M._

 _Ese fic está dedicado a Nekonekodesu 3 por su cumpleaños, te quiero mucho :D_

 _Con ustedes:_

* * *

 _ **Ventana –Día 3.**_

Estaba demasiado estresada y algo cansada, las ojeras en sus ojos demostraban que se encontraba sufriendo y no era para menos, necesitaba una excelente idea para su proyecto final ya que debía sacar una nota muy alta para poder aprobar la materia, sin embargo era más que legal que iba a reprobar y lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni un solo centavo en el bolsillo para pagar los créditos extra escolares.

Podía pedirle a su padre que le ayudará con el dinero, pero sabía que no podía exigirle mucho cuando él tenía otros tres hijos y la cosecha no había sido buena ese año.

Todo era culpa de la temible Ultear, su profesora joven y hermosa que no sentía compasión por nadie siendo muy estricta con sus calificaciones, he ahí la razón por la qué estaba sufriendo.

Inspiración, iluminación divina, tal vez una musa o cualquier cosa que le indicará que debía hacer era lo que más quería, pero solo estaba en frente de su computador con la página de Google abierta y mirando a la nada, ya había consultado bastantes páginas que pudieran darle una idea para poder crear el súper producto, pero no. No había nada, ya todo estaba perdido.

Juvia abrió su ventana y tomó un poco de aire fresco, algo fuera de lo normal en las silenciosas calles de su barrio llamó su atención, era pasada la media noche y el joven que habitaba en el edificio del frente estaba saliendo por la ventana muy silenciosamente a la escalerilla de incendios.

La joven Loxar ya lo había visto antes, de hecho desde ese día en el que se pasó a vivir a esa habitación se dio cuenta de su interesante vecino y de eso ya iban dos meses, era divertido para ella observarlo ¿Y es que cómo no hacerlo? Era demasiado guapo, casi de su misma edad y tenía un lindo torso. El joven siempre olvidaba cerrar sus cortinas lo que le daba a Juvia una perfecta vista de su habitación y sobre todo de todas sus acciones, se podría decir que uno de sus hobbies era observarlo sin que él se diera cuenta, era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

No tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba y tampoco tenía del todo claro si estudiaba porque siempre que ella llegaba lo veía en su habitación perdiendo el tiempo, para ella era una incógnita de dónde sacaba el dinero para sobrevivir, pero Juvia tenía la teoría de que era bailarín nudista en un bar.

Solo hasta que él se marchó la peli azul alejó los sexys pensamientos de su mente y volvió a sentarse en la silla frente a su computador, era imposible concentrarse cuando quería saber que era lo que estaba haciendo su vecino, así que minutos después se dio por vencida e intentó encontrarlo en alguna red social, pero todo fue inútil ya que no sabia como se llamaba y el sueño fue más fuerte que ella.

.

.

— ¡Niña, sabe que después de las doce de la noche las luces deben apagarse! –Juvia despertó ante las palabras de la casera, había soñado con su vecino, aquel que le estaba dando una muestra de su talento como bailarín, el mejor sueño de toda su vida.

— Lo siento. –La joven apagó su portátil y cuando estaba a punto de apagar su lámpara para ir a dormir escuchó un ruido, curiosa se asomó por la ventana y vio a un hombre en el suelo, él había tropezado con las canecas de basura cuando intentaba escapar de algo, el muchacho se levantó casi resbalándose con toda la basura que había quedado esparcida y corrió por el callejón como si su vida dependiera de ello, Juvia inmediatamente identificó que era su vecino.

Vio como el joven rápidamente escalaba, cuando llegó al segundo piso trato de abrir la ventana de su habitación, pero la ventana no abría, efectivamente estaba trancada desde adentro. Algo desesperado empezó a golpear el cristal y gritó suavemente.

— ¡Abre la ventana, hermana! Por favor, la policía me está buscando. No dejes que me lleven –La chica trató de quitarse de la ventana, sin embargo aún así estaba preocupada por él y no tenía ni idea que hacer, se convertiría en cómplice si lo ayudaba pero no era tan descorazonada para dejarlo a su suerte.

No había tiempo, el carro de policía estaba casi llegando a la calle donde ambos vivían y si lo atrapaban lo llevarían a la cárcel sin remedio. Algo desesperado vio a su alrededor, si rompía el vidrio para poder entrar los policías se darían cuenta de su presencia, entonces buscó otra solución, cuando vio la ventana de Juvia supo que había alguien ahí.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y con un gesto de sus manos le rogó a Juvia que lo dejara entrar, confundida, asustada y algo movida por su instinto apagó la luz de la lámpara y abrió la ventana, corrió la cortina para que pudiera pasar y él prácticamente saltó desde el segundo piso para ahorrarse las escaleras. Subió rápidamente por las del edificio de la chica y cuando entró bajó la ventana.

La patrulla de policía se estacionó en el callejón buscando al joven, sabían de antemano que estaba en los alrededores y la peli azul intentó asomarse, por instinto el muchacho le cubrió su boca con la mano alejándola de la ventana y aprisionándola contra su cuerpo para que no se moviera. El corazón de Juvia latió fuertemente y su respiración se agitó, estaba asustada y si le pasaba algo era culpa de ella por haber salvado a un criminal.

— No te muevas, no hagas ningún sonido. –Le susurró en el odio provocándole cosquillas, su piel se erizó y sintió además como le tomaba la cintura para apretarla fuertemente.

Los policías buscaron en cada rincón, pero gracias a Juvia no pudieron hallarlo, cansados de buscarle regresaron a la patrulla, habían tenido una buena noche capturado a muchos, uno más o uno menos no hacia la diferencia para ellos.

— Gracias por ayudarme, hubiera sido un dolor en el trasero pasar la noche en la cárcel. –solo hasta que supo que estaba a salvo pronunció palabra.

Juvia le prestó atención y vio algo inusual en su perfecto rostro, tenía un moretón en el ojo, en su mejilla y también tenía sangre en la boca. Algo muy grave estaba pasando y ella no quería verse involucrada, aunque era muy tarde, ya estaba metida hasta el cuello en todo eso.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿Por qué no te abrieron la ventana?, ¿Por qué todos esos policías están detrás de ti?

— Entre menos sepas de esto mucho mejor para ti.

— Te acabo de salvar el trasero como dices tú, creo que me merezco una explicación.

El joven negó con la cabeza y se arrimó a la ventana, estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Juvia lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella.

— No te voy a dejar ir hasta que no me cuentes que fue lo que pasó –El muchacho cerró su boca pegando sus labios en un gesto de desacuerdo y luego le dio la espalda a la joven, subió la ventana y puso su pie en el marco de la misma. — Gracias por lo que hiciste, pero no me gusta que la gente conozca cosas de mi vida.

— Me importa muy poco si no te gusta hablar, acabo de salvarte y no permitiré que te vayas dejándome un cargo de conciencia, pude salvar a un ladrón.

— No hay cargo de conciencia, olvida lo que acabó de pasar y ya no lo tendrás.

— No, pudiste acabar de matar a alguien, golpearlo o mucho peor pudiste violar a una pobre indefensa –Enojado por todas las cosas que esa chica algo entrometida le estaba diciendo, frunció el ceño y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, con su cuerpo la arrinconó y Juvia para retroceder tomaba la distancia que creía conveniente para su espacio personal dando pasos hacia atrás, sin embargo antes de poder dar cuatro pasos completos la pared la traicionó y no le permitió seguir escapando de él. — ¿Acaso tengo cara de violador y asesino? –El delincuente para terminar de intimidarla puso su brazo en la pared y bajó su rostro a la altura de sus labios, Juvia no pudo hacer otra cosa que pasar saliva fuertemente, estaba acorralada y tenía mucho miedo.

— Mi madre me enseñó a desconfiar de todo el mundo y eso te incluye a ti. –Y ella que pensaba que era desnudista, hubiera sido mucho mejor que ser un delincuente buscado por la policía.

— Tú madre te enseño bien, pero también te debió haber dicho que no te entrometieras en los asuntos de los mayores –Juvia infló sus cachetes totalmente enojada, ya con veinte años era lo suficiente mayorcita para que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas.

— Si no me respondes te juro que llamaré a la policía, llevarán tu trasero a una fea y sucia celda. –frustrado puso su frente en la pared, odiaba que las mujeres fueran tan tercas, con su hermana le bastaba para que ahora esta desconocida empezará a hacerle preguntas sobre lo que no le incumbía.

— Para cuando lleguen ya no estaré acá –Le dio la espalda a la joven liberándola de su prisión e intentó nuevamente escapar, su intento se vio frustrado al sentir cómo ella se montaba en su espalda tratando de hacerlo perder el equilibrio y lo agarraba fuertemente con sus brazos y piernas como si fuera una garrapata.

El chico cayó al suelo emitiendo un pequeño gemido de dolor, estaba muy lastimado pero eso no le impidió tratar de librarse de esa molesta mujer, en un rápido rollo la dejó abajo, con sus fuertes manos aprisionó las de la chica y con sus piernas apretó las de Juvia para que no se moviera ni lo pateara, el joven respiró hondamente, se fijó en el cabello alborotado de la chica y su respiración agitada hacía subir su pecho rápidamente, era bastante hermosa y él ya lo había notado cuando vio que tenía una nueva vecina.

— No te quiero lastimar, por favor. No te metas en esto, es peligroso y entre menos sepas mucho mejor.–Terca y algo empecinada por saber sobre él sonrió y lo retó con su mirada.

— No me importa si es peligroso, si no me cuentas gritaré, esto es una posada de mujeres y la dueña tiene su respectiva alarma para protegernos. De cualquier forma saldrías perdiendo –Bastante avergonzada y muy sonrojada se llenó de valentía, tomó sus manos mientras él la aprisionaba a ella y de esa manera se quedó quieta, si él intentaba escapar tendría que soltar sus manos de las de Juvia.

— ¡No voy a hablar! –Declaró el joven tratando de soltarse. — Pues yo no te voy a soltar, puedo quedarme así toda la noche, podemos ver quién se cansa primero. –juvia levantó la ceja retándolo y él resopló sumamente enojado.

— Me estás obligando a hacer algo que no quiero. –La chica abrió los ojos algo temerosa por el tono de voz del peli negro, pero no le importó, alzó los hombros como una niña malcriada.

— ¿Me vas a golpear o que?

— Nunca sería capaz de golpear a una mujer, no soy de esos.

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

— Algo con lo que estoy seguro que me soltaras, pequeña molestia. –Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella, el corazón se le detuvo a la joven al verlo tan cerca e inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cerró los ojos fuertemente algo asustada pues sus labios estaban muy cerca de los suyos, pero apretó las manos del joven en vez de soltarlas. Esperó que sus labios se unieran con los de ese delincuente, después de unos segundos sintió como su nariz se recostaba en la de ella.

— Suéltame, por favor. –Juvia abrió los ojos y emitió una sonrisa malévola al escuchar las palabras del muchacho. — Sabia que no eras capaz.

— ¿Capaz? Claro que lo soy.

— Pues inténtalo –Juvia siguió riendo, pues estaba segura que no lo iba a hacer, ya estaba un poco más tranquila porque sabía que si hubiera sido alguien malo le hubiera hecho daño antes tratando de salirse con la suya y él solo quería que ella guardará silencio y no se entrometiera.

— ¡Te lo buscaste! –Decidido se acercó al rostro blanquecino de la joven y en un hábil movimiento besó la mejilla de ella, avergonzado dejó de hacer fuerza en las piernas de Juvia y se levantó del suelo, pero se levantó con ella porque Juvia no soltaba sus manos.

— Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, no te diré nada más. –La joven soltó las manos del intruso y lo empujó a la cama para que se sentará.

— Me lo contarás todo, así no quieras. Somos vecinos, creo que debo conocer a la gente que vive a mi lado. –Cansado y con su cuerpo muy lastimado se acostó en la cama de la joven. La peli azul se sentó y se acercó a él. — Se que no eres malo, tú amenazador beso en mi mejilla lo comprueba, pero mira cómo estás ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?...Gray, cuéntame ¿Si? No tengo muchos amigos así que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, no te debes preocupar. –El Fullbuster alzó la ceja y ella suspiró, sabía que de su boca no iba a salir nada.

— ¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche? –Gray levantó sus hombros y miró la ventana. — Creo que es hora de irme. –Juvia negó con su cabeza. — No iras a ningún lado con la cara así, espérame acá. –La chica se dirigió a la puerta y volvió su cuerpo. — Prométeme que no te irás. –El Fullbuster asintió y ella fue a la cocina para tomar una bolsa de hielo y luego fue al baño buscando el botiquín, cuando volvió ya no había nadie, Gray había desaparecido.

.

.

.

En sus clases no dejaba de pensar en él, quería descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando en la vida de Gray, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, no conocía nada de él. Se sentía como embrujada, desde esa noche no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía y sus pensamientos tenían nombre y apellido, Gray Fullbuster.

Cada noche dejaba la ventana abierta esperando que apareciera, Juvia solo quería ayudarlo, no iba a juzgarlo, pero la esperanza de volverlo a ver era casi nula.

Había pasado una semana y todo parecía empeorar en su vida, debía volver a ver a su maestra Ultear el otro semestre porque no iba a presentar el proyecto y tenía que trabajar para pagar la clase, sin contar que le había mentido a su padre diciendo que todo estaba bien.

Miró su reloj, eran las dos de la mañana y seguía viendo por la ventana. Sabía que estaba completamente loca por esperarlo, pero algo muy dentro de ella le pedía que lo encontrará.

Se dirigió al baño sabiendo que no iba a volver, se lavó los dientes y se puso su pijama para ir a dormir, cuando volvió a la cama se llevó un gran susto, Gray estaba al pie de su ventana, su cara llena de sangre la asustó, pero no dudó en ir a auxiliarlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Juvia tomó una de sus prendas y suavemente empezó a limpiarle el rostro al joven.

— ¡No me toques! –La peli azul se quedó muy quieta ya que había sido algo feroz y rudo al hablarle.

— No es necesario que me cures, solo necesito un lugar donde quedarme mientras la situación mejora, te pagaré un buen dinero si me dejas quedarme. –Juvia ladeó su cabeza y negó, no quería meterse en problemas.

— ¿Por qué acá? ¿Por qué no otro lugar? –Gray puso sus ojos en blanco odiaba que le hicieran tantas preguntas.

— Porque la policía y mis enemigos nunca me encontraran en una posada solo para mujeres. –La joven asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

— Si piensas quedarte tienes que decirme que es lo que haces.

— Entre menos sepas mejor. –De su pequeña maleta Gray sacó un fajo de dólares y se los tiro a los pies. — Luego te daré el resto, necesito que no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí.

— ¡Esto es mucho dinero! ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

— ¡Cállate y tómalo!

— No puedo meterme en problemas por esto. Necesito que me digas porque vienes con todos esos golpes en la cara. ¿Entiendes?

— Eres una tonta niña buena, no debí haber venido acá, pierdo mi tiempo. –Juvia resopló totalmente enojada, necesitaba el dinero, pero no podía tomarlo si no sabía de dónde provenía. Gray se dispuso a salir por la ventana, pero ella lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera, necesito el dinero, pero no quiero que sigas en esto!

— ¿Y quién te crees? ¿Mi madre? –Gray lanzó la maleta a un lado y se recostó en el sofá ignorando todo lo demás.

.

.

.

Gray era una persona muy reservada, no quería involucrar a la chica en sus asuntos y era por eso que no le había dicho nada, pero Juvia era una persona inteligente y prontamente descubrió en qué tipo de problemas el Fullbuster estaba involucrado.

Dinero, golpes, salidas nocturnas los fines de semana y problemas con la policía, además Gray había mencionado que tenía enemigos, para Juvia no había ninguna duda, el joven luchaba en peleas ilegales.

Juvia se encargaba de curar sus golpes y hacer de mamá regañona, habían momentos en los que la Loxar no podía soportarlo, consideraba eso como una práctica salvaje y hacia todo lo posible por sacarlo de ese mundo manifestándole que no quería que él siguiera con esas peleas, pero Gray creía que era muy tonto para ir a la escuela y pensaba que no podía ganarse la vida de una manera decente.

El vínculo entre Gray y Juvia se había vuelto muy fuerte, ella era su confidente, la más comprensiva y la única que estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, para él la joven se había convertido en una persona demasiado importante en su vida. A Gray le encantaba pasar tiempo con Juvia aunque no lo aceptará abiertamente, él sabía que algo estaba pasando dentro de su interior, pues nunca había sentido algo semejante, esa sensación tan fuerte en su corazón y esa satisfacción de tenerla cerca.

Cuatro meses habían sido suficientes para volverse los mejores amigos, las cosas con su maestra Ultear no habían mejorado pero él la estaba ayudando en su proyecto y las cosas no parecían tan difíciles con la ayuda de Gray.

Su corazón volvía a doler, estaba esperándolo a las horas de la madrugada, Gray había salido muy temprano y nunca antes se había demorado tanto, su corazón le indicaba que algo malo había pasado.

— Por favor vuelve, Gray –Cuando se asomó otra vez por la ventana vio a un joven que se tambaleaba apoyándose débilmente en la pared, no tuvo dudas, era Gray. No le importó salir con su gorro de pijama y con sus pantuflas de garritas, corrió para ayudarlo y cuando vio su rostro su corazón dolió, estaba cubierto de sangre y su cara estaba totalmente hinchada por los golpes.

— Hola –Con dolor trato de sonreír pero al tratar de moverse fue atrapado por el cuerpo de Juvia que en un gran esfuerzo por sostenerlo casi cae el suelo.

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? –Con todas sus fuerzas lo sostuvo, inmediatamente un nudo se le formó en la garganta por verlo en ese estado, no soportaba que lo volvieran así y nunca antes había llegado tan golpeado.

— Cuando los hombres ricos con dinero te dicen que pierdas porque apostaron al otro contrincante, lo haces, pero no imaginé que ese hombre fuera un carnicero. –Se rió un poco y le tomó la cara a Juvia tratando de acariciarla, pero lo único que logró fue mancharla de sangre, estaba muy hablador y Juvia sabía que lo habían golpeado fuerte para que soltara tanta información.

— Tienes que alejarte de esos malditos. –El joven puso su frente en el hombro de la chica y la abrazó fuertemente — Gracias por ayudarme, no estoy tan mal como parezco –Trató de calmarla pero era imposible, ella estaba sumamente preocupada por él.

— ¿Puedes subir, Gray?

— No sé.

— Lo vamos a intentar antes de que alguien te vea y llame a la policía, yo te sostendré, no te dejaré caer.

— Eres la única que no me ha dejado caer. –Juvia sonrió y le acarició suavemente la cara mientras él en medio de su dolor le sonreía. — No podría dejarte, soy una criminal por apoyarte en esto y aunque sé que está mal nunca te daría la espalda cuando más lo necesitas, tonto. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo aguantar más esa presión en el pecho, Juvia empezó a llorar y él trató de negar con la cabeza.

— No, no llores, Juvia. No debes llorar, no me gusta verte así, no entiendo porque lloras si yo soy el que está lastimado.

— ¿No entiendes que me duele verte así? ¡Me importas mucho! Si algo te llega pasar a ti, yo...yo no podría soportarlo...Ahora entiendo a tu hermana, te sacó de su casa porque igual que yo no soportaba verte así. No puedes seguir luchando, te pueden matar. –Estaba muy atacada, sus palabras estaban entre cortadas y parecía una niña muy asustada.

— No estoy tan mal – Juvia se tapó la cara para que él no la viera llorar y mordió su labio inferior tratando de calmarse. A él no le gustaba hacerla sufrir, odiaba verla llorar y era la primera vez que la veía así y ardía, su corazón dolía más que nada y eso sólo significaba una cosa, Juvia le importaba demasiado y quería lo mejor para ella.

— No llores o me harás sufrir más, por favor, no sigas llorando, por favor, te lo pido. –El joven con esfuerzo se subió a las escaleras y ella corrió a ayudarlo, lo tuvo mientras iba escalando y cuando por fin había llegado a la plataforma pudo suspirar en alivio, al entrar y verlo a la luz volvió a romper en llanto.

— Juvia no sigas llorando –Y por primera vez en toda su vida adulta sintió remordimiento por algo, le dolía lastimarla y definitivamente no podía seguir haciéndole daño sabiendo que la amaba.

— Ya mañana estaré bien –El joven se metió en la cama de Juvia y después todo se puso negro.

.

.

.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía moverse con toda libertad, lo primero que vio fue a Juvia sentada en una silla, estaba recostando su cabeza en la cama y apretando la mano de Gray, el joven lentamente acarició la suave mano que lo aprisionaba y se acomodó en la almohada, ya había luz del día, trato de tocarse los golpes con su mano libre y sintió muchas vendas, dolores en su rostro y una sutura, alguien lo había cosido.

Frío, el resto de la cama estaba fría y supo entonces que Juvia había pasado la noche sentada en ese lugar cuidándolo.

— Hola –La despertó y Gray pudo notarlo, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados de llorar y las lágrimas se habían secado en su cara, Juvia había llorado tanto que parecía más amoratada que él.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho? –Sentía que se iba a morir, pero negó y mintió diciendo que se sentía mucho mejor.

— ¿Por qué lloras por alguien como yo?

— ¿Por alguien como tú? ¿De qué hablas? Tú eres muy valioso para mí.

— Yo no soy valioso para nadie, si muero hoy todos seguirían con su vida. –Juvia mordió su labio inferior y su mano se detuvo a unos cuantos milímetros de la mejilla de Gray, el joven sorprendido porque nunca había visto a la chica enojada, bajó su mirada y acomodó su mejilla para que ella pudiera golpearlo.

— Me lo merezco. –La peli azul calmando a su loco corazón que latía desenfrenado cambió el rumbo de su mano y acaricio suavemente el cabello de Gray.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría que no lucharas más, a veces pienso que no volverás y me da mucho miedo, temo por ti, por tu salud, me asustan las personas con las que frecuentas en ese lugar y ¿De qué sirve el dinero si con un solo golpe en tu cabeza puedes morir? ¿Sabes cuántos documénteles he visto de peleas? Los hombres quedan como vegetales, mueren o pierden alguno de sus sentidos. ¿Qué sentirías si me golpearan y me dejaran casi sin conocimiento?... –Ni siquiera fue capaz de imaginarse lo que haría si alguien sería capaz de tocar a Juvia, le dolería, no le gustaría ver ni siquiera un rasguño en su rostro.

— ¿Y nosotros? ¡Me siento muy tonta! Yo no sé lo que significó para ti, jamás me dices lo que sientes...-La joven suspiró pero no dejó de acariciar el cabello del muchacho, Gray tomó fuertemente la mano de la joven y la apartó.

— Creo que llegó el momento de alejarnos, no soy bueno para ti. –Sabía que la lastimaba y que se hacía daño alejándola de su vida, pero confiaba plenamente en que Juvia estaría mucho mejor sin él.

— ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir? Te buscaré en cada calle, en cada rincón de esta ciudad hasta encontrarte, me involucraría con Element 4 para encontrarte.

— Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de esa pandilla, tú solo pondrías tu vida en peligro estúpidamente.

— Si muriera hoy la gente seguiría con su vida. –Gray la zarandeó un poco de los hombros intentando hacerla entrar en razón. — ¿De qué hablas? Tienes a tus padres y hermanos, ellos no podrían seguir sin ti.

— Tu tienes a tu hermana y a mí, nosotras no seguiríamos normalmente con nuestras vidas. Yo moriría porque nunca te pude ayudar. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tu hermana? ¿En que su vida debe ser un infierno porqué no tiene ni la menor idea donde estás?

— Ella me dejó cuando más lo necesitaba.

— Tú me estás dejando cuando más lo necesito.

— No necesitas en tu vida a alguien como yo.

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para mí, idiota! –La joven abrazó a Gray y sin poder detenerse siguió llorando tratando de hacerle entender lo importante que era para ella. El Fullbuster dejó que ella siguiera así, sin tocarla, le reconfortaba su compañía y sabía que ella tenía razón aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

— Voy a dejar las peleas callejeras, voy a volver a casa de mi hermana. No soporto lo llorona que eres. –La joven sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas.

— Estaremos a una ventana de distancia. –Y sin entender porqué, el joven sonrió imitando la sonrisa de la chica.

.

 _._

 _._

Gray consiguió un trabajo de operario en una fábrica y en sus tiempos libres le ayudaba con su proyecto a Juvia, él deseaba seguir adelante consiguiendo dinero limpio y ese se conseguía estudiando y esforzándose, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por Juvia y por su hermana.

Había pasado un mes desde entonces, Gray no había vuelto a ese sucio lugar donde peleaba, al contrario le encantaba pasar tiempo con Juvia.

— ¿Por qué ese idiota de Lyon te mira tanto?

— Es el novio de Meredy, tengo que hablarle o quedaré como una maleducada. –Gray cruzó los brazos y Juvia sabía que estaba molesto, ya conocía bastante bien sus gestos.

— No te enojes, sabes lo que siento por ti aunque intentes hacerte el tonto.

— No quiero que pases tiempo con él.

— Soy una mujer soltera, tengo que tener amigos. -Gray posó sus manos en las mejillas de Juvia, la joven tragó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca y el Fullbuster llevado por sus instintos y sentimientos juntó sus labios con los de ella, la Loxar disfrutó de su primer beso. No supo en qué momento llegó a la cama ni en que instante él se posicionó encima de su cuerpo, sin embargo ninguno quería parar.

Sus manos acariciaban suavemente la piel blanquecina de la muchacha, explorando, dejando que sus sentimientos ganaran, tiernamente empezó a tomarla.

— Gray, yo nunca...No sé cómo hacerlo. –El Fullbuster abrió sus ojos y asintió, tomó sus mejillas suavemente desacelerando el ritmo de sus caricias.— ¿Te sientes lista? Yo puedo esperar lo que sea por ti. Perdóname si pareciera que te ataqué, pero a veces no puedo controlarme.

— ¿Tú te sientes listo?

— Me siento listo si tú estás segura.

— Yo estoy segura. –Gray sonrió y apagó las luces, prendió la lampara en una intensidad lumínica leve para darle más seguridad a Juvia y cerró las cortinas. — Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso. –La joven sonrió y respiró profundamente.

— Yo también lo estoy –Gray se quitó la camiseta y caminó en dirección a la cama, la tomó fuerte entre sus brazos, con sus labios bajó por su cuello y se detuvo un gran tiempo ahí, haciendo suspirar a Juvia por el cosquilleo.

Cuidadosamente y haciéndole entender que la amaba, besó despacio su cuerpo, su vientre plano y escuchó un pequeño gemido cuando la despojo de su blusa. Sonrojada y con mucho calor vio cómo su chico admiraba su belleza a cierta distancia.

— Ámame mucho, Gray. Por favor.

— Y tú a mí, Juvia. –la pequeña Loxar empezó a acariciar el torso desnudo del joven y gritó al sentir un pequeño mordisco en su pecho. No le dolió pero le pareció muy excitante y controlarse ya le estaba costando mucho, él estaba conociendo su cuerpo y aunque estaba algo asustada, se fue relajando. Abrazó a Gray que estaba concentrado dándole placer en su pecho y movió su cadera para darle espacio a su joven novio y así poder encajar perfectamente.

— Eres tan bonita. –Desabotonó hábilmente su jean y bajo la cremallera de este, lentamente lo bajó y se encontró con unas adorables bragas de ositos. — Eres tan Inocente, tan perfecta, tan mía –Sin descuidar los pechos de la joven se encargó de besar muy despacio sus piernas, primero la izquierda y sonrío al ver que Juvia suspiraba de satisfacción.

— Lindas piernas señorita Loxar.

— Hábiles labios, señor Fullbuster. –La joven sonrió, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más, en nadie, solo en los dos y en lo mucho que lo amaba.

Curiosa bajó su mirada a él cuando se detuvo, vio al joven arrodillarse en la cama y tragó toda la saliva en su boca cuando vio que sensualmente puso sus dedos en el botón y la cremallera de su pantalón, Gray se desnudó completamente y ella algo indiscreta observó esa parte de su anatomía, no podía dejar de observarlo, era simplemente nuevo para ella y sabía que estaba listo para entrar en su cuerpo.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Me da miedo ¿Me va a doler? –Gray sonrió con su ego elevado, en un bolsillo de su pantalón buscó un paquete plateado y lentamente se puso lo que había en su interior para luego volver a darle toda su atención a la joven.

— No te dolerá, seré suave. –Sin más espera le bajó su ropa interior, a Gray le encantó la parte íntima de su chica, tan linda, cuidada y virgen. Tenía una mancha de nacimiento muy cerca de su parte de excitación y Gray le dio un beso en aquella mancha reclamándola como suya, la joven sintió un corrientazo recorrerle todo el cuerpo y sintió un extraño líquido salir de ella.

— Te amo, Juvia. –Juntó su cuerpo desnudo con el de ella y subió para encontrarse con su boca, se besaron tierno, suave y amorosamente durante minutos mientras ella emitía ligeros gemidos al sentir los dedos del joven hurgando en su intimidad, estimulado y excitándola.

— Siento no tener nada de experiencia, me siento tonta. –Gray negó con sus labios en los de ella y en ese instante le abrió las piernas para acomodarla a su cuerpo.

— Mujeres como tú son perfectas, no hay muchas como tú en esta época y sólo serás mía, mía y de nadie más.

—¿Es seguro? Mi padre me mataría si quedo embarazada–El joven enterró su nariz en el pelo de Juvia y se perdió por un segundo en el olor a flores de su cabello.

— Lo es, usaremos por hoy condón, pero es mejor que tú empieces a cuidarte, siempre es mejor estar el doble de preparado, aún no podemos tener un hijo nuestro, aunque no me molestaría. –Juvia sonrió algo asustada y gimió fuerte cuando sintió como su botón ya no soportaba tanto placer.

— Ya estás lista, Juvia. –Lentamente entró en el interior de la joven, Juvia apretó fuertemente su cobija mientras soportaba la sensación, con su mirada le indicó que siguiera y cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Te duele?

— Un poquito, pero se siente extrañó, solo es eso. –Gray le tomó las manos para entrecruzarlas con las de él y perfectamente retrocedió para volver a entrar en un ritmo suave y lento. Juvia enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Gray y disfrutó de cada estocada, cada movimiento, cada suspiro, su aliento en su rostro y él sudor recorriendo sus cuerpos.

— Ahí –Gimió Juvia cuando sintió una hermosa sensación y él le abrió los labios con su dedo, quería explorarla y entró su lengua en la boca de la joven mientras trataba de moverse en ese lugar que ella le había indicado, sonrió al ver cómo se relajaba y como estaba segura con él.

— Me gusta, Gray. Se siente muy rico –Sonrojada y metiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del joven empezó a gemir demostrando lo que estaba sintiendo.

— Mary nos va a escuchar, no hagas esos sonidos tan fuertes.

— No puedo evitarlo, me gusta mucho.

— Estas tan estrecha, esto es el cielo, Juvia. –Apretó sus manos fuertemente y aumentó los movimientos en su interior, por instinto Juvia mordió la clavícula del joven y le repitió en su oído todo lo que lo amaba.

Gray más rápido embistió a la joven teniendo especial cuidado, gimió de placer en un ronco sonido y Juvia abrió su boca, le había fascinado ese sonido y mordió su labio inferior tentándolo para que volviera a hacerlo.

— No aguanto, Juvia. –Gray empujó más fuerte dentro de ella para llevarla a la gloria, se contuvo todo lo que pudo y vio el gesto de placer en el rostro de Juvia acompañado de temblores en sus piernas, se liberó cuando se aseguró que Juvia disfrutó y se contrajo en el cuerpo de su chica.

Había sido testigo de su primer orgasmo y le fascinaba, le encantaba estar dentro de ella, lentamente el joven se salió de su cuerpo y la besó suavemente para luego acostarse a su lado y abrazarla fuertemente.

— ¿Te gustó? –Juvia asintió buscando sus mimos, se acercó a su rostro algo agitada y empezó a besarlo, sonrío y de repente vio algo inusual recorrerle las piernas.

— ¡Estoy sangrando! –Gray se sentó en la cama y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

— Es normal, no te preocupes.

— ¿Ya te había pasado antes? –Gray sonrió por su pregunta con un tono de celos y levantó su ceja demostrando su diversión por la situación.

— Eres la primera virgen con la que estoy, aunque fue mi primera vez por amor. –Juvia sonrió y lo abrazó, no podía creer que él hubiera aceptado que la amaba. — ¿Me amas?

— Más de lo que te imaginas, eres la única molestia que no pude arrancar de mi vida. –Juvia cerró los ojos muy tranquila, entendía las palabras de Gray aunque no supiera expresarse de la mejor manera. .

— Voy a bañarme, ¿Nos encontramos en la lavandería? Tengo algo que lavar –Gray le asintió, le dio un beso en los labios y se vistió, sin más salió por la ventana esperando a la chica y sonrió, nunca pensó que su vida pudiera llegar a ser tan feliz.

La joven se metió rápidamente en la ducha, estaba tan feliz, tan emocionada, se sentía tan amada, Gray era lo único que necesitaba y aunque se sentía un poco dolorida, nada de eso le importó, salió del baño y volvió a su habitación, con una seña le indicó a Gray que ya iba a bajar y el asintió desde su ventana.

Al salir de su habitación se encontró a Mary, su compañera de piso sentada en el sillón.

— ¿Crees que no te escuché? ¿Qué opinará Hilda cuando le cuente que profanaste su santuario de chicas haciendo semejantes cosas con un hombre?

— No tienes pruebas, haz lo que se te de la gana –Salió de apartamento casi tirando la puerta y cuando bajó, Gray, para su sorpresa no estaba solo, lo acompañaba un hombre alto y fornido.

— Adelántate, Juvia. Ya voy para allá –la joven dudó pero le hizo caso, saludó al entrar y metió la ropa en la lavadora, le puso jabón y dejó que comenzara el ciclo, se asomó por la ventana y vio que Gray se iba con ese hombre, no podía permitir que él volviera a su antigua vida, no con ese hombre que se veía demasiado peligroso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del local y lo tomó del brazo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Vuelve a la lavandería.

— Vas a pelear otra vez ¿No es así?

— No te incumbe. –Un ligero apretón se apoderó del corazón de Juvia al escuchar sus palabras frías y algo cortantes— ¿Eso es lo que vale una promesa para ti?

— A veces hay que mentir para que las cosas sean más fáciles –El joven apartó la mano de Juvia de su cuerpo para finalmente apretarle fuertemente la muñeca — Pensé que nunca ibas a caer, te estabas haciendo la difícil pero al final todas caen. No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida, ni mucho menos te acerques a mi nuevamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que solo fuiste sexo para mí y que ya no quiero nada contigo porque obtuve lo que quería–Juvia sintió como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— Al final no cumpliste mis expectativas, en la cama no eres más que una ingenua e inexperta –El joven que lo acompañaba emitió una fuerte carcajada para hacer sentir mal a Juvia y todo terminó para ella cuando vio a Gray reírse con él. Vio cómo se fue con ese hombre mientras la dejaba destruida, destrozada y con su corazón hecho mil pedazos.

Juvia no supo en qué momento entró y tomó toda la ropa metiéndola nuevamente al cesto cuando ya estuvo lavada, tampoco fue consciente que al pasar la calle casi un auto la arroya, caminó a casa, no quería nada más si no llegar a su cama y cerrar los ojos para luego despertar de esa pesadilla, pero lo verdaderamente malo estaba por comenzar.

— Quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas lejos –La dueña del apartamento estaba enterada de todo lo que había pasado mientras Mary con una sonrisa veía toda la situación, un problema tras otro y ya no tenía a Gray para que la apoyará.

— ¿Puede darme dos días más? El lunes es mi última clase, le prometo que me iré entonces. –No podía pensar en conseguir un lugar ahora que se sentía usada, tonta y destrozada, Gray Fullbuster se había encargado de destruirla en un segundo.

— ¡Quiero que te vayas ahora! –la peli azul abrió la puerta de su habitación y con toda la rabia que tenía en ese instante la empujó lejos de su vista. Cerró la puerta con llave y deslizó su espalda en la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el piso. — ¡Ahora no, por favor, déjeme!

Se hizo una bolita en el piso y lloró hasta que la mañana del domingo llegó, casada de llorar vio que ya no le salía una sola lágrima, se arrastró a su cama y ya encima de ella cerró los ojos para dormir.

Juvia no tenía con quién hablar, alguien con quien desahogarse, si salía la sacarían de su casa, entonces todo el día se quedó encima de su cama, llorando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, tratando de que ese dolor en su pecho se calmara, solo esperaba que él viniera y le dijera que todo era mentira, pero eso nunca pasó y su proyecto había quedado sin terminar, tal vez su maestra sentiría algún tipo de piedad por ella, en ese mes solo era dulzura, tal vez la dejaría pasar.

En la mañana del lunes se alistó, armó sus maletas y las dejó en la puerta de la habitación con una nota en la puerta. " _Salgo de clase y recojo mis maletas, lamento todas las molestias",_ llegó a la universidad y se hizo en el último rincón del salón, su proyecto no funcionaba, nada estaba marchando bien en su vida y para peores su maestra estaba como el demonio.

.

.

.

— ¿De qué me sirve un prototipo si no funciona? Pedí un proyecto real, debió haber pensado antes que no funcionaría y meterse con algo más simple, la espero el otro semestre. –Juvia asintió, ahora eso era lo menos grave en su vida y ni siquiera odiaba a su profesora, por la persona que sentía más odio en ese momento era por ella misma, odiaba ser tan tonta y pensar que la podrían amar cuando solo estaban jugando con sus sentimientos. Tomó su proyecto y lo lanzó a la basura delante de su profesora, no quería tener ningún recuerdo, nada de Gray.

La joven se sentó en su silla y puso su cabeza en el escritorio, no quería quedarse pero sabía que si levantaba su cabeza los demás se darían cuenta que estaba llorando, entonces aguardó.

Al final de la clase y cuando se aseguró que todos habían salido vio a su maestra que era la única que quedaba. Guardó sus cosas y cuando se intentó levantar vio que una pequeña lagrima salía de los ojos de Ultear, ella estaba pasando por una mala situación.

— Todas tiene solución, se lo dice una chica que acaba de perder una materia por segunda vez, que le entregó su virginidad a su novio y este la abandonó cinco minutos después y luego la echaron de su apartamento arrendado. No se preocupe, sé que usted también sufre pero todo se va a solucionar. –Trató de sonreír con una sonrisa totalmente rota y se encaminó a salir del salón de clase.

— ¡Espera! ¿Te parece si tomamos un café? No puedo dejar que una de mis estudiantes se vaya así –La joven asintió y camino con ella en completo silencio.

La peli azul vio su capuchino con crema y respiró hondamente. Efectivamente Ultear estaba esperando que se sintiera cómoda para que hablará.

— Estamos aquí como amigas, no te preocupes, soy una maldita como profesora pero a veces soy buena escuchando. –La joven le pegó un sorbo a su capuchino y luego la vio, inmediatamente se echó a llorar, no aguantaba todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

— Llora, eso es lo mejor para liberar el alma, funciona, te libera del dolor físico...Si quieres empiezo yo, adivinaste, yo también tengo problemas...Tengo un hermanastro, sus padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño y mi madre decidió adoptarlo, pero para mí es como si fuera mi propio hermano. Ella murió hace poco y él se me salió de las manos, completamente, no podía hacer nada para controlarlo...Estaba metido en problemas con gente muy peligrosa, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y él cambió, sin embargo ayer me avisaron que estaba en el hospital, lo apuñalaron tres veces, lo golpearon y casi lo matan.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué le hicieron eso? -Juvia mordió su labio inferior, pensó que algo así le podía pasar a Gray y su corazón volvió a arder, estaba tan asustada por él.

— No lo sé, aún no despierta pero los médicos me dicen que no debo preocuparme, el puñal no alcanzó ningún órgano vital y las heridas no son tan graves como parecen, yo no sé qué hubiera hecho si mi hermano se hubiera muerto, simplemente me da rabia que él no lo entienda. –Juvia abrió su corazón y se sinceró con ella, parecía que ambas edtaban pasando por lo mismo y rompió su silencio, tal vez ella la podía aconsejar.

— Mi novio también estaba metido en asuntos peligrosos, me prometió que no lo iba a volver a hacer, le creí, le dije que él era todo para mí, se lo demostré entregándome y al final él decidió su vida anterior, lo he llamado pero él no me contesta, parece que hablaba enserio cuando me dijo que solo jugó conmigo...Lo amo tanto, me duele todo esto, pero yo no le importo a él, ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que si viniera y me dijera que lo siente yo lo perdonaría con tal de tenerlo a mi lado, no sé en dónde queda mi dignidad, pero vivir sin él es como la muerte misma. Nunca había sentido este dolor, yo no quiero seguir sin él, no sé qué hacer. ¿Qué debo hacer?.

— Sé lo mucho que duele, Juvia. Mi primer novio me cambio por una rubiecita tonta con tu mismo rostro, te pareces demasiado a ella.

— ¿Por eso me tomo entre ojos?

— Tal vez sea por eso, pero no estamos hablando de ese tema, siempre fui parcial a la hora de calificarte. Tu idea de la maleta me gustaba, tal vez no debiste lanzarla a la basura.

— Él me la ayudó a hacer, no es fácil para mí verla, señorita.

— Debiste quemarla entonces, Juvia. Lo verdaderamente importante es que es tu primer amor y esos siempre duelen, deberás besar muchos sapos para conseguir tu príncipe, tú hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos para que todo marchara bien, tienes la conciencia tranquila, es él el que se lo pierde, perdió a una chica que lo daría todo por él. Creó que cuando sea más grande le dolerá, olvídalo, Juvia...Tienes tus vacaciones de invierno para olvidarlo, aléjate de él, es lo mejor para ti. –Juvia delineó el borde de su tasa con su dedo y sintió como sus lágrimas caían a la mesa, asintió, creyó en ese instante que era lo mejor para ella.

— Bien, entonces iré a casa de mi padre, queda a diez horas de acá, creo que es una distancia prudente para nosotros y lo intentaré olvidar, gracias por sus consejos señorita, me debo apresurar si es que quiero conseguir un boleto. Ojalá su hermano se recuperé pronto.

— Fue un placer hablar contigo, iré a visitar a mi hermano en el hospital.

Las jóvenes se despidieron cordialmente y amabas tomaron caminos separados, Juvia fue por sus maletas y caminó a la estación de autobuses, por suerte pudo conseguir el último boleto y tomó un autobús hacia el pueblo de su padre. Por milésima vez mientras veía por la ventana sus lágrimas la acompañaron en su dolor.

.

.

.

La hermosa profesora, Ultear Milkovich, se despertó asustada al ver que su hermano había despertado y la estaba llamando con su voz.

— ¡Despertaste, Gray! –Entre señas el joven le pidió su celular. Ella negó con su cabeza, no estaba en condiciones para hablar y desgastar sus energías.

— Yo puedo llamar a quien tú quieras, tú no puedes hacerlo.

— Dile que estoy bien, que lo hice solo porque me amenazaron con hacerle daño... –El joven detuvo sus palabras, le dolía pronunciar cada una de ellas. — Nada de lo que dije era verdad. –Su respiración comenzó a agitarse

— ¡Cálmate se lo podemos explicar cuando estés mejor!

— No, fui muy cruel, debe estar sufriendo...yo...yo –Gray no podía seguir hablando y Ultear lo sabía.

— Dame su numero –Lentamente Gray le dictó el número y ella lo anotó en su teléfono para llamarla — ¿Cómo se llama?

— Juvia –La joven recordó una conversación y un rostro cubierto de lágrimas, debía ser demasiada coincidencia, bajó el teléfono algo sorprendida y lo vio a los ojos. — ¿Loxar?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Hace casi cuatro horas le aconseje que olvidara a su novio idiota que solo la quería para tener sexo y debe estar ahora en un autobús rumbo a casa de su padre a diez horas de acá.

— ¿Qué? No te entiendo. ¿La conoces?

— Es una de mis estudiantes y estaba destrozada. Le dije lo que cualquier mujer le diría en una situación así, le aconseje que te olvidará y para eso se debía ir muy lejos.

— No, dile que la amo, que no me puede dejar. –Tosió perdiendo el aliento y Ultear tuvo que llamar a los médicos para ayudar a su hermano y calmarlo, estaba muy afanado y sobre todo se sentía impotente, no podía levantarse para ir a buscarla. Era un completo inútil en ese momento.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba ella, en frente de la puerta de su padre con su celular casi muerto. Toco algo insegura y cuando la esposa de su padre le abrió trato de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Juvia?

— Lamento venir sin avisar, espero no ser muy inoportuna. –La mujer negó y la abrazo fuertemente.

— Claro que no, linda. Esta es tu casa, sigue. –Sus hermanitos corrieron a saludarla felices de verla, ella con su vida destrozada les sonrió y les hizo muchas preguntas, sobre todo cómo iban en la escuela.

— ¿Mi niña llegó desde la ciudad? –Tuvo que contener todas las lágrimas cuando vio a su padre, se levantó, salió corriendo y lo abrazó por mucho tiempo, quería sentirse protegida, que alguien le hiciera entender que la quería y que nunca le haría daño.

— Me siento tan feliz de verte ¿Cómo estás, princesita? –Juvia sonrió con una sonrisa completamente rota y con un muy falso " _Estoy muy bien"._

— _¿_ Quieres comer algo? ¿Quieres ir al pueblo? ¿Te preparamos tu comida favorita? ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

— No papi, solo quiero ir a descansar. Fue un largo viaje.-Quería huir porque sabía que no tenía la suficiente valentía para aguantar las lágrimas delante de su padre.

— No te arreglamos una habitación, nos hubieras avisado antes.

— No te preocupes, dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes mientras tanto. No quiero causarles problemas.

— Ya te dije que no eres un problema.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo, Juvia-nee? –Su pequeña y tierna hermanita la quería bastante, estaba tan feliz porque ella viniera que quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella.

— Ocean estoy cansada, te prometo que más tarde jugaremos ¿Si? –La niña hizo un puchero demasiado infantil y Juvia le sonrió. — Solo dormiré unas cuantas horas, no te preocupes. –Sin decir ni una sola palabra más llevo su maleta y se recostó en la cama, de nuevo estaba en casa.

.

.

.

Pensó que la distancia era suficiente para olvidarlo pero se equivocó, el apetito no volvía y solo sonreía cuando estaba cerca de su hermana, una semana sin él había sido completamente devastadora.

— Juvia, hay fiesta en el pueblo. ¿Quieres ir, muñeca o te quedas con Ocean? –Su padre había entrado a su habitación de improvisto. Ella se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y trató de fingir que nada pasaba pero era más que obvio que él ya la había visto.

— Me quedo cuidando a mi hermanita, papi. Diviértanse mucho. –Su padre cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Juvia y la apretó fuertemente hacia él.

— Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te suceda ¿No es así? –La chica asintió haciéndose la fuerte..

— Me gusta que nos visites y que estés aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, pero soy tu padre y no me gusta verte así, sé que te pasa algo. –Juvia movió sus piernas algo indecisa, no quería contarle a su padre lo que le hizo, no deseaba que él se decepcionara.

— ¿Sabes? Yo también hice llorar a tu madre muchas veces, era joven e inexperto, algo tonto también...Eres muy hermosa, princesita. Ya conoces la corriente de este mundo consumista, si no sirve, tirarlo y si ves que puedes hacer algo por él, repáralo...Eres mi primera bebé y aunque no lo parezca te quiero demasiado...No me gusta que ningún imbécil haga llorar a mi niña, pero estas en el tiempo de experimentar todas esas cosas. Aún conservo mi bate de béisbol, puedo usarlo con el que te haga daño. –Juvia sonrió y abrazó a su padre, lloró en sus brazos como si fuera una pequeña niña y se sintió mucho mejor, su padre la quería más que nadie y le decía cosas para hacerla sentir mejor mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

— ¡Cloud vinieron por nosotros! –Su madrastra se asomó por la puerta y Juvia trató de fingir que nada pasaba. — ¿Puedo pasar? –Juvia asintió algo incomoda y esa mujer le sonrió con dulzura. — Somos tu familia, linda. Recuerda que puedes confiar en nosotros. –La Loxar asintió con su cabeza y se refugió en los brazos de la mujer que prácticamente la crió, se aliviaba un poco más al saber que la apoyaban..

— Yo cuido a Ocean, ustedes tranquilos. Diviértanse mucho, gracias por estar conmigo.

Vio como sus padres y sus hermanos menores salían de la casa e hizo una pijamada de chicas, ella y su pequeña hermanita, jugaron hasta que la pequeña tormenta se quedo dormida, en ese momento juró que si un hombre le hacía algo así a su hermanita le cortaría los huevos.

Dejó que Ocean se durmiera en su cama solo por una razón, no quería estar sola y se acomodó a su lado tratando de quedarse dormida.

" _Laxus, Natsu y Gildarts son los preferidos, apuestan por ellos y son los más duros rivales, los hombres con dinero son los que deciden quién pelea"_

" _Si fuera hombre ¿creerías que podría luchar?"_

" _Nadie sería capaz de dañar un rostro tan hermoso, yo mismo me encargaría que nada te pasara, que nadie te tocara, que nunca te hicieran daño."_

— Eres un mentiroso –Susurró la pequeña joven a punto de volver a llorar, pero algo la distrajo, un sonido inusual llegó a sus oídos, en un momento pensó que había sido obra de su imaginación así que volvió a cerrar los ojos.

De nuevo escuchó algo en su ventana, ese sonido se asemejaba a una piedra golpeando el cristal. Se levantó de la cama y vio como otras tres piedras cayeron en el vidrio. Asustada se asomó rápidamente y tuvo que llevar sus manos a su pecho para tratar de calmar su corazón que amenazaba con salir.

— Hola, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –No sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar, la joven asustada negó con su cabeza y volvió a la cama, no podía aparecer cuando estaba más segura que nunca de olvidarlo.

— ¡Juvia! –Gritó fuertemente y en repetidas ocasiones, ella tuvo que asomarse de nuevo a la ventana o sus gritos despertarían a su hermanita.

— ¿Puedes bajar un momento? De todos modos si no lo haces tendré que subir por esa enredadera con tal de verte.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes por más sexo? ¿Crees que voy a volver a caer? ¡Pues ya no soy la niña tonta que conociste! ¡No quiero verte, Gray! –Cerró fuertemente la ventana y volvió a la cama con su hermanita, le dolía verlo, su corazón aún latía fuertemente por él, ¡Demonios! No entendía porque en cierta parte estaba tan feliz de verlo con vida, tal vez el mayor porcentaje de sus lágrimas eran porque no sabía que había pasado con él.

Una cabeza negra se asomó peligrosamente por la ventana el cual estaba a punto de caer si no le abrían, golpeó como pudo sosteniéndose en una sola mano y ella asustada por él dejó que sus sentimientos ganaran y le abrió.

— ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Cómo conseguiste la dirección? –Gray hizo un gesto de dolor y apretó su vientre mientras contraía su espalda.

— Juvia, yo quería..aahh –Se quejó de dolor y ella se acercó para ver qué pasaba, cuando levantó su camiseta pudo notar que tenía tres gasas en diferentes partes de su abdomen y que una de ellas estaba sangrando. — ¿Qué te pasó? –Lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama muy silenciosamente para no despertar a la niña. — Se reventó, un punto se debió haber reventado, pero eso no importa… -Su rostro estaba lleno de morados que estaban desapareciendo lentamente de su piel y su mano derecha tenía una férula. Nunca antes lo había visto tan golpeado, ni siquiera ese día cuando prometió nunca más luchar.

— ¿Salimos? Sería demasiado extraño que ella nos viera acá y le contará a tu padre. –Teniéndose de las paredes porque se le dificultaba moverse caminó fuera de la habitación, Juvia salió detrás de él y le prestó su hombro para que se apoyará, juntos caminaron hasta la habitación de huéspedes y él se sentó en la cama algo pálido.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo llegaste acá? –Estaba más preocupada por él que por su propio corazón, respiró hondamente y se sentó muy lejos de él. Necesitaba mantener una cierta distancia, quería no romperse en pedazos.

— Mi hermana me dijo donde vivía tu padre, tenía acceso a tus datos y me los dio secretamente. –Juvia ladeó su cabeza ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando, luego vino a su mente.

— ¿Ultear?

— Te juro que quería presentártela en una cena, pero ella se me adelanto. –La joven guardó silencio, no podía creer que esa chica fuera hermana de Gray y ella nunca se hubiera enterado de eso.

— Ese día te juro que no peleé, me negué, pero eran hombres peligrosos y no podían permitir que no siguiera haciendo dinero para ellos…Cuando salimos esa noche Deliora sabía quién eras, me dijo que si no peleaba tú ibas a sufrir todas las consecuencias, fui duro contigo para que él creyera que no eras importante para mí, no podría soportar si algo te pasaba por mi culpa, pero nunca pensé que fueran casi a matarme por negarme a pelear.

— ¿Por qué te he de creer? Pasó casi una semana, dijiste que las mentiras hacen las cosas más fáciles, no soy tan tonta para creerme semejante mentira. –Gray cerró los ojos algo dolorido, trato de acercarse a ella pero la joven le dio la espalda.

— No sé qué paso con tu celular, después que desperté todos los días intentaba comunicarme contigo, pero eso nunca paso…Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no estaría acá si no fuera así, quiero recuperarte, te amo, Juvia –Sus palabras dolían, más cuando le decía que la amaba y ella no creía que podría ser real.

— No digas que me amas cuando dijiste que sólo fui sexo para ti, no quiero verte más. ¿No entiendes?

— ¡Ya te expliqué que fue lo que pasó! ¿Crees que no te amo? Pues bien, te demostraré que si lo hago. –Con todas las fuerzas que tenía se levantó y trato de bajar las escaleras, cuando estuvo abajo Juvia no dudó en bajar.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Ven acá! Estas lastimado.

— Voy a decirle a tu padre que me permita ser tu novio, le contaré todo lo que pasó, te voy a demostrar que voy muy en serio contigo.

— ¿Cómo lo vas a encontrar? No está en casa.

— Hay una fiesta, solo debo preguntar por el señor Loxar y ya lo encontraré –No le importaron sus heridas o que otro punto se le quebrara por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, salió a la carretera casi corriendo y tomó el taxi que lo gano traído, Juvia desesperada y con su hermana en brazos salió tras él, afortunadamente logró meterse en el taxi antes de que este arrancará.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? ¡Mi padre sabe lo que pasó, te va a matar!

— Le explicaré todo, tal vez él si me crea. –la niña en los brazos de su hermana despertó y se quejó un poco. — ¿Dónde estamos Juvia-nee?

— Vamos al pueblo a buscar a papá, vuelve a dormir, linda. –la niña obediente asintió en el pecho de su hermana y se acomodó para volver a dormir.

— Dijiste que querías tener una familia, en unos años en vez de ella puede ser nuestra hija. –Juvia apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de su hermana y respiró hondamente, cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Si me hubieras dicho lo que estaba sucediendo me hubiera ahorrado una cantidad considerable de lágrimas y las ganas de matarme. –él la empujó hacia su cuerpo.

— Te lo iba a explicar cuando saliera de la pelea, pero cuando desperté estaba en una cama de hospital y Ultear me había dicho que te habías ido lejos de mi. No tuve la oportunidad de aclararte las cosas, mi recuperación tardó mucho tiempo, de hecho no me habían dado de alta y me escapé para explicarte todo.

— Ahora entiendo por qué se te reventó la herida, nunca te cuidas, no te valoras, no entiendo porque no has podido comprender que él día que ames tu cuerpo y no lo lastimes ese día podrás amar a los demás.

— Tú eres más importante para mí, traté de encontrarte en la ventana, pero cuando vi que no salías me di cuenta que era muy tarde.

— Esa noche me echaron del apartamento, Mary se dio cuenta de lo que hicimos esa noche, ya no seré tu vecina. –el joven abrazo a Juvia más fuerte contra su pecho y suspiró hondamente. — Es una lástima que ya no seamos vecinos, tal vez es tiempo de que me independicé y que encontremos un apartamento para los dos, me gusta vivir contigo.

— Tal vez -Cuando llegaron Juvia le mostró a su padre. Gray hábilmente se metió entre los asistentes y al estar frente al padre de la joven tragó fuertemente, nunca había visto un oponente tan fuerte en su vida.

— Soy Gray Fullbuster, necesito hablar con usted sobre Juvia.

— Mucho gusto, soy Cloud Loxar. ¿Quién es usted? –Ni siquiera tenía claro lo que le iba a decir pero su cerebro no conectaba bien con su boca y terminó diciendo lo peor. Subió su voz porque la música no dejaba escuchar sus palabras y habló.

— Soy el que le quitó la virginidad a su hija y luego la abandonó. –En ese momento la música se había detenido, todas las luces se encendieron y todos los presentes estaban viendo al joven.

— ¿¡Qué!? –Algo en la cara del padre de Juvia le demostraba que no sabía nada y que la había embarrado totalmente.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –Preguntó Juvia avergonzada tratando de ignorar todas esas miradas sobre ella y Gray.

— ¡Dijiste que le habías contado todo!

— Obviamente me salte esa parte...— Juvia-nee que es la virginidad? –Y eso era aún más vergonzoso, sin saber qué decir se agachó a la altura de su hermanita de seis años y sonrío. — Virginidad es algo que le debes dar al amor de tu vida, pero no antes de los veinte años, ¿Entendiste? –No profundizó en el tema y cuando levantó su cabeza, Gray se había ido con su padre fuera del bar. Quería salir pero no deseaba que su hermana escuchara nada de la conversación, entonces la voz de su madrastra llamo su atención y ella le sonrió.

— ¡Es bastante guapo! Aunque un poco bocón, está aquí por ti, eso demuestra que le importas. –Juvia suspiró hondamente y se acercó a su madrastra. — Lo amo tanto, solo fue un malentendido.

— Lo sé, sus manos temblaban y su voz también. Nadie lo suficientemente cuerdo se enfrenta a su suegro y le dice las cosas que hizo con su hija, Cloud estaba muy preocupado por ti, pero quiere tu felicidad. Estoy segura que le dirá: _"la dejo en tus manos, pero si no la cuidas te corto las bolas" -_ Juvia abrazó a su madrastra y sonrió, estaba muy feliz.

Después de un rato vio a su padre entrar y él con su mirada le dijo que saliera, el joven apoyándose en un poste de luz le sonrió y le indicó que viniera.

— ¿Qué te dijo mi padre? –Gray la abrazó aprisionándola contra su dolorido cuerpo y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

— Me perdonó por todo lo que hice, parece que de cierta manera cree que soy un hombre, no por luchar en peleas clandestinas, sino porque pude aceptar mis errores y pedir perdón, creo que le caí bien a tu padre. Me dijo que si no te cuidaba me cortaría las bolas, debo empezar a hacerlo ya que quiero tener hijos.

— ¿Conmigo?

— Claro que contigo, te amo, tonta.

— Te amo, Gray. Si vuelven yo estaría ahí para protegerte.

— Es lo único que necesito. -al voltear su mirada vio que todos los de la familia de Juvia estaban viéndolos a los dos por la ventana del lugar, sonrío para sus adentros y le dio un tierno beso a Juvia en los labios. — Y pensar que todo esto empezó por qué abriste la ventana.

* * *

 _Bueno, me quedo algo largo, que digo, me quedo extremadamente largo pero definitivamente espero que les haya gustado._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Ustedes hubieran abierto la ventana?_

 _Los quiero, Bye._


	4. Game

_Hola hermosuras!_

 _¿Cómo están todos? Pues bien les voy a contar un secretico, este fue el primer OS del reto que escribí y por lo pronto uno de mis favoritos. Espero que lo disfruten mucho como yo lo hice escribiéndolo y que me dejen muchos reviews para apoyarme. Este fic va dedicado a Chachos por el día de su cumpleaños. Te quiero :3_

 _Bien, este día es:_

* * *

 _ **Juego – Día 4.**_

La biblioteca es un lugar aburrido, estar rodeado de libros tan pesados y tanto silencio me desespera, aunque siempre me he considerado un chico callado esto es demasiado para mí. Natsu ya se ha quedado dormido encima del libro de cálculo y Gajeel no hace más si no pintarle la cara a ese tonto peli rosado, nuevamente quiere hacerle una broma para que todo el salón se burle de él y el tonto cae en cada una de ellas. Estoy seguro que si la bibliotecaria nos viera en estas nos sacaría a patadas por ser las ovejas negras de todo el colegio, aunque las chicas nos tienen otro nombre, los guapos y populares.

Lo único que quiero hacer en estos momentos es ir corriendo a ese verde pastizal y empezar a jugar con mi balón de fútbol. Si, el soccer es mi pasión y lo que mejor sé hacer, pero ahora debo guardar reposo por órdenes del entrenador ya que mañana es el partido más importante del campeonato intercolegial. Los idiotas de Saber sabrán que Fairy manda y que por tercer año consecutivo vamos a conseguir ganar la tan anhelada copa y el reconocimiento entre cada una de las aulas de clase.

Bien, estoy sumamente aburrido y hacer la tarea no es una opción, ¿Qué hacer? Nunca pensé que ser un estudiante sería algo tan tedioso.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres pintarle uno de estos? –Gajeel me muestra algo indecente que pintó con ayuda de la nariz de Natsu en su rostro, automáticamente me hace sonreír sacando a ese demonio que llevo dentro y acepto tomando el marcador permanente en mis manos, se tomará un buen tiempo quitarse esto de la cara. Me acerco más a mi mejor amigo peli rosado para empezar a pintar mis artísticos dibujos y en ese instante escucho una silla correrse en una mesa cercana. Suelto el marcador al verla, pues no es un lugar que frecuento y ella viene todos los días acá, sus labios forman una tímida sonrisa y trato de no perder el control de mí mismo al verla.

La saludo con mi mano en un ligero movimiento y vuelvo a mi lugar, debo aceptar que cada día es más hermosa y es una chica inteligente, todo lo contrario a mi. Saca sus útiles esparciéndolos ordenadamente en la mesa y espero que se acerque pero no lo va a hacer ya que le da pena con mis amigos. Es muy tímida pero me gusta el espacio que me da, no es asfixiante como pensé que sería cuando le pedí finalmente que fuera mi novia después de que me siguiera a todas partes, cocinara para mí y me atrapara con su encanto.

Se sonroja al ver que me quedo mirándola y siento un golpe en mi cabeza, un calvazo para ser más específico que me estampa en el libro de física. Miro a Gajeel sorprendido por el golpe y no entiendo porque me extraño de su comportamiento, Juvia es su prima y la protege como si fuera de cristal, pero ya debería estar acostumbrado o al menos dejar de ser tan violento conmigo.

— ¿Por qué me golpeas?

— Si la miras más de cuatro segundos lo considero acoso.

— Es mi novia.

— Y yo soy su primo y sus padres me dejaron a cargo, eso significa que puedo golpearte cuando quiera. –Juvia ríe y ese sonido es el mejor que mis oídos han escuchado y que a mi cerebro le resulta familiar y hermoso, me cruzo de brazos mostrando indignación pero yo solo quiero que hagan silencio para poderla seguir escuchando reír. Además el lugar no ayuda porque no se expondrá a que la saquen por ruidosa, por eso ríe muy bajito. ¡Diablos!

— Sea B un punto de la circunferencia AC, distinto de A y de C. Entonces el triángulo ABC es un triángulo rectángulo –Natsu asustado y con una gran baba colgando se levanta de la silla y empieza a recitar un teorema, todos en la biblioteca se le quedan viendo y Gajeel empieza a reírse de él.

— Parece que la flama ha encontrado una nueva técnica para estudiar. Solo se duerme encima de los libros y cuando despierta ya lo sabe todo.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! –Avergonzado porque un sonoro shhh va dirigido a nosotros, se sienta rápidamente y trata de hacerse el desentendido, pero los ojos se le abren de par en par cuando ve a la rubia de Lucy sentada en la misma mesa que Juvia.

Ella no es tan penosa como Juvia y no duda en levantarse e ir a nuestra mesa, Levy la novia de Gajeel va con ella y mi peli azul se queda sola en ese lugar.

— ¿Los futbolistas en la biblioteca? Debe ser un milagro, no, el Apocalipsis más bien. –Lucy y su comentario hace que personas cercanas a nosotros se burlen y gruño por instinto.

— Por cierto, Natsu. Lindos dibujos –Levy es la que habla y el Dragneel gruñe a punto de empezar a golpear a Gajeel por la fantástica broma que le ha hecho.

— Ya saben que no pueden desgastarse, cállense y siéntense. –Los dos quedan sentados y quietos con la voz de Levy, Natsu y Lucy se demuestran su amor en público y yo solo quiero vomitar, la mirada azul de Juvia se cruza con la mía y le hago con la mano un gesto para que venga, ella se contrae en la silla y niega con la cabeza. Es solo Gajeel y Natsu, no es todo el equipo para que este nerviosa de ir con nosotros, es la porrista más tímida que he conocido en mi vida.

Sonrió y simplemente espero que se levante a buscar su libro, muerde su labio inferior mientras mira en su cuaderno que tipo de libro necesita y cuando se levanta por él aprovechó que Natsu y Gajeel están distraídos con la presencia de Levy y Lucy.

Camino ágilmente hacia ella y cuando la tengo en frente odio no poder acercarme más, algo dentro de mí se asusta y detesto que todos los demás se nos queden mirando de esa manera, más a Juvia que no se merece esas miradas de desprecio por las demás chicas. Aunque ser mi novia no es nada fácil y solo son chicas envidiosas.

— Hola –Es lo único que puedo pronunciar por el momento y ella deja de buscar lo que sea que está buscando para poner toda su atención en mi, adoro cuando sus mejillas se ponen rosas al hablarle y automáticamente ella sonríe con tal solo verme.

— Hola –Me responde muy bajito y siento deseos de abrazarla pero mi cuerpo no se mueve ni un milímetro.

— ¿Qué estás buscando?

— Solo un libro de historia –Quisiera poder ayudarle en sus tareas pero no recuerdo nada de lo que vi el año pasado, sin embargo ella no lo necesita porque es muy inteligente y se esfuerza para que sus notas sean buenas y así poder estar en el equipo de porristas, hasta yo he recibido su ayuda para que no me saquen a patadas del equipo de fútbol por mi promedio tan bajo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? Como ves no es que este muy feliz aquí y no puedo ir a jugar, estoy muriendo del aburrimiento lentamente –Juvia niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe. — Ya decía Juvia que tu acá era un fenómeno de la naturaleza que ocurre cada cien años.

— No te burles de mí –Sonrío y respiró hondamente, me trae loco esta chica.

— Es una oportunidad que ella no puede perder, en serio te ves muy extraño en este lugar, pero Juvia no sabía que tuvieras semejantes dotes artísticos. –Nuevamente se burla por mi aburrimiento y yo cruzo los brazos mientras la veo levantar un libro enorme.

— Nunca volveré a pisar esta tierra Santa, no sé cómo no me he quemado o empezado a convulsionar, es como estar en un cementerio a las doce de la noche.

— Eres un exagerado, la biblioteca es el mejor lugar para estudiar.

— ¿Ya comprendes por qué la odio? –Vuelve a sonreírme y saca otro libro que apila con el que ya tiene en sus manos, debe tener mucha tarea, pero si sigo acá creo que moriré.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café de esos que te gustan? –Camina a la mesa mientras la sigo y los dos nos sentamos.

— Juvia tiene entrenamiento extra en el equipo de porristas, ya sabes que mañana es el día más importante de todos y las coreografías tienen que salir perfectas. –No le gusta decirme que no, no puede hacerlo y está moviendo sus dedos de un lado a otro buscando la mejor manera de decírmelo. Aunque me ha condenado a una tarde de ver televisión sin hacer nada, sonrío ladeado.

— No pasa nada, Juvia. Lo único que quiero es que estés mañana ahí dándome todo tu apoyo, haciendo esos versitos y moviendo tus pompones para mí. –Asiente con la cabeza y sonríe, está tan emocionada como yo por el juego. Ya comenzó ese cosquilleo en mi estomago, por todos los árbitros quiero salir a ese campo y acabar con todos.

— Tiene que ocurrir algo muy malo para que Juvia no este en el juego mañana. –Acaricio su mano suavemente y luego la quito para no avergonzarla delante de todas estas chicas resentidas. — Gracias –Digo muy bajito y la veo guardar todas sus cosas en la maleta.

— Juvia va a ir a casa a cambiarse y luego va a ir al entrenamiento.

— Te acompaño entonces –Ella sonríe algo emocionada, le encanta que la lleve a su casa.

Ambos salimos sin tocarnos, agradezco que entienda que no me gusta mostrar afecto en público o no es que no me agrade, me cuesta mucho tener que hacer cosas que las personas normales harían y todo por culpa de mi personalidad.

Pasa su carné y le dejan sacar esos dos libros fuera de la biblioteca, cruzo mi mochila y camino con ella a su casa.

— Ayer en el entrenamiento Ángel dijo que su cheearleading es mejor que el de Juvia y que perfectamente puede ocupar su lugar.

— Es una envidiosa, por algo te nominaron para que seas capitana. –Tomo sus libros ya que estoy seguro que son más grandes que ella y la quiero ayudar con su maleta pero no me deja.

— Tienes que descansar para mañana, dale a Juvia esos libros. –Niego con la cabeza, están pesados pero claro que puedo cargarlos.

— Tu tienes que relajar tus muñecas para hacer las acrobacias, además solo quiero cargarlos. –Ella asiente y seguimos caminando, desearía que el camino a su casa fuera más largo pero son tan solo cuatro cuadras.

— Juvia no le dijo nada, ya sabes que no le gustan las peleas y comenzaron con la rutina otra vez, luego a propósito esa peli blanca le pisó el pie a Juvia.

— ¿Te dolió?

— Un poquito –Me gusta ese puchero tan infantil que hace y también me agrada escucharla hablar, odio que se metan con ella y más porque es muy dulce y jamás respondería como esas vanidosas que hay en el equipo de porristas.

— Entonces Meredy le dijo a Ángel que solo tenía envidia de...de... –Se sonroja y pone sus manos en sus mejillas.

— ¿De qué? –Pasa saliva y me mira. — De que tú fueras el novio de Juvia. –¿Cuándo aprenderán que deben dejar de meterse con Juvia? Ninguna de ellas me importa y el único error de Juvia es ser tan buena novia. Tendré que hablar con esa chicas seriamente. Sé que ella no mataría ni una mosca por eso se aprovechan de ella.

— ¿Y qué dijo esa pisa pies delicados? –Juvia sonríe y se acerca más a mi, puedo sentir su perfume de rosas y tengo que pasar saliva en ese momento.

— Debe medir como cuarenta de talla porque casi le destroza el pie a Juvia.

— ¿Entonces qué te dijo pie grande? –Se ríe como una niña pequeña, a puras carcajadas y nos detenemos cuando llegamos a su casa.

— Que Juvia se preparará porque le iba a quitar todo lo que era de ella. –¡Ay mujeres!, si supieran que se ven tan tontas peleando por bobadas, esa mujer es la mayor boba por atreverse a amenazar a Juvia.

— Y con eso se refería a ti –Pongo los ojos en blanco, no puedo negar que Ángel es bonita y tiene buen cuerpo pero nunca cambiaría a Juvia, sería un tonto si lo hiciera.

— A veces a Juvia le parece un sueño que te hayas fijado en ella –Y nuevamente empezó a dudar de ella misma, respiro hondamente y aunque quiero poner mis brazos en la nuca para verme cool y relajado ya siento adormecida las manos por los libros.

— No pienses en eso, más bien concéntrate en el juego y en darme muchos ánimos mañana. –Sus ojos ya no están tristes y se anima ya que su misión ahora es ser la mejor porrista mañana.

— Juvia estará mañana apoyándote.

— Bien dicho –Le pasó los libros y le ayudó a abrir la puerta de su casa.

— Me voy antes de que se te haga tarde. –Deja rápidamente los libros en su mesita de llaves y se abalanza sobre mi para abrazarme fuertemente.

— Lo harás perfecto mañana. –Mis brazos rodean su cuerpo y necesitaba que alguien calmara esta ansiedad que estoy sintiendo. Juvia me tranquiliza, me anima y se convierte en la paz que requiero.

— Tu igual...Dame energía –Puedo notar sus mejillas rojas porque sabe lo que significa, antes de un juego ella me da energía por medio de un beso, es como una especie de ritual entre los dos así me siento seguro para el juego y ella para hacer su rutina.

Pone sus pies en puntica y toma mis mejillas con sus manos, la acerco de la cadera a mí y pruebo esos deliciosos labios a los que soy adicto y nunca me cansaré.

— ¡Hey Hey! No la toques. –La voz de Gajeel nos sorprende y nos separamos pero ya he obtenido la energía que necesito.

— ¡No los molestes, Gajeel! –Levy cruzada de brazos le reclama cariñosamente a su novio que nos deje vivir en paz.

— Cuídate –Juvia asiente y antes de que me vaya se asegura de que Gajeel entre, sale corriendo donde estoy y sorpresivamente me da un fugaz beso en los labios. — Más energía –Sonríe y vuelve a la puerta de su casa no sin antes decirme que me ama, me sonrojo de sobremanera y pasó saliva para no verme como un idiota.

— Yo también, nos vemos mañana.

Camino en dirección a mi casa, las calles están negras y es obviamente por las nubes grises, mejor me apresuro a mi casa o me mojaré con la lluvia.

Cuando entro saludo a mi hermano, Lyon. Me he salvado porque apenas cruzo la puerta empieza a llover a cántaros. Veo al tonto algo decaído y voy a la cocina para calentar el almuerzo que me ha dejado mi prima Ultear. Al estar listo me siento y empiezo a comer mientras Lyon parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

— Oe, ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada –Levanto la ceja y lo obligó a decirme con mi mirada penetrante.

— Es que...Hace mucho no me dejan jugar, estoy en la banca todo el tiempo y el entrenador no me deja demostrar que yo también puedo ser una pieza clave. Estoy pensando en dejar el equipo. –Eso es grave, a ambos nos gusta mucho jugar y no imagino a Lyon fuera de esto. Es cierto que no lo dejan jugar y el entrenador debería intentarlo.

— Hablaré con él a ver qué puedo hacer.

— Gracias, Gray. –Sus ojos se iluminan en esperanza y yo vuelvo a mi almuerzo, devoro todo lo que puedo pues necesito fuerzas para mañana y cuando termino voy a mi cuarto, creo que lo único que puedo hacer para pasar el resto de la tarde es dormir.

.

.

.

No hay luz cuando despierto, hace mucho no me tomaba esas siestas tan largas pero creo que la necesitaba. Miro el reloj y son casi las nueve de la noche, Juvia ya debe estar dormida pues le cuesta mucho madrugar y debió haber llegado rendida.

Reviso mi celular a ver si hay mensajes de ella, hay mensajes de medio Fairy Tail deseándome suerte por el juego de mañana, los leo y rápidamente agradezco a todos y veo por fin la conversación de los dos.

" _¿Estás ahí? Juvia terminó su entrenamiento y todas están listas para darles los mejores ánimos mañana_ " me envió una foto de ella, Meredy, Ultear, Levy y Lucy. Guardo la foto y hago zoom en su rostro, es tan bonita hasta después de entrenar, se ve hermosa.

" _Mañana nos vemos, si Juvia no te contesta es porque cayó como una roca"_

Le escribo un mensaje para desearle buenas noches. " _Te estaré esperando mañana, descansa"_

Espero que me conteste y como no lo hace asumo que ya está durmiendo, bajo para buscar algo de comer y Ultear está viendo novelas con su pijama rosa de conejitos, odio esa pijama porque es tan esponjosa que me dan ganas de vomitar. Ella es la capitana del equipo de porristas y como se gradúa esta año tiene que elegir a una nueva líder, si escoge a Juvia la juzgarán por la relación que ella tiene conmigo pero Ultear dice que ella se lo ha ganado y que la va a escoger, para desgracia de Ángel.

— Hola bobo, te hice la cena. Está en el microondas, inútil –Ella y su singular manera de tratarme como se le da la gana.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

— ¿Lo preguntas por mí o por qué quieres saber de Juv? –Y me ha atrapado con las manos en la masa, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así conmigo?

— Ya tranquilo, no te sonrojes. –Se burla en mi cara y lleva las manos a la bolsa de frituras. — Estuvo bien, todas estamos listas y Juvia te hizo una rutina especial por si anotas un gol. Trabajo mucho en ello –Mi corazón late fuerte y voy por mi cena antes de que Ultear note que estoy emocionado por lo mucho que Juvia se esfuerza por mi.

— Ya deja esa sonrisa de bobo –Subo la cena a mi cuarto porque no conozco mejor persona para hacer bullying que Ultear y no puedo aguantar más esta presión. Cuando pasó por la habitación de Lyon lo veo alistar su uniforme y siento algo de lastima por él, desearía que pudiera demostrar todo lo que tiene mañana pero el entrenador a veces es demasiado cruel.

— Descansa, idiota.

— Tu igual, bobo.

Como rápido y me alisto para ir a la cama, trató en toda la noche de dormir pero es inútil. Estoy demasiado emocionado como para poder conciliar el sueño

.

.

.

Veo el reloj cada cinco minutos y como no puedo seguir durmiendo me pongo en forma, empiezo mi rutina de ejercicios para que me rinda el día, veo el celular esperando el mensaje de buenos días de Juvia pero lo dejo en el piso pues es muy temprano y sé que aún no ha despertado.

El día esperado llegó y al acabar de ejercitarme entro al baño para alistarme de una buena vez, guardo el uniforme en mi mochila pero por más que intento los guayos no caben y saco mi libro de matemáticas para hacer espacio.

Estoy tan nervioso que prefiero no desayunar para que no me vaya a caer pesado, como unas frutas y espero que Lyon baje para irnos juntos a la escuela. Ultear ya ha salido y antes de irme de casa respiro hondamente para tener fuerzas.

Lyon anda muy callado, pero no quiero recordarle lo del juego así que no le digo nada, al cruzar dos calles me encuentro en el lugar donde siempre nos vemos con Juvia faltando diez para las siete para llegar juntos a la escuela. Es muy cumplida y se me hace raro que no esté acá y mucho más porque es antes de un juego.

Pasan cinco minutos, los más eternos de toda mi vida y trato de ver hacia su dirección una cabeza azul pero nadie aparece y no puedo irme sin ella.

— Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos, Gray. –Busco mi celular en el bolsillo y me doy cuenta que lo he dejado en mi habitación, debió haber tenido una reunión de porristas antes de clase y por eso no está aquí, no puedo devolverme a mi casa por él porque no me dejarán entrar a la primera clase y si sigo fallando a cálculo perderé el año. Camino lentamente, la escuela no me emociona y la única razón por la que voy todos los días es por ella, para poder ver a Juvia.

Entro a clase de cálculo y nadie está poniendo atención, todos están haciendo carteles, inflando bombas y pintándose la cara para apoyarnos. Gajeel tampoco ha llegado y aunque no me parece raro de ese vago lo único que necesito es preguntarle por Juvia. Lo espero unos minutos pero ahora siento el cansancio por lo que no dormí ayer, con mis ojos casi cerrándose me recuesto en mi pupitre, puedo dormir hasta que comience biología, al fin de cuentas el profesor se ha dado por vencido con nosotros.

— Idiota –Cuando abro los ojos veo en mi rango de visión a Gajeel y a Natsu, están tratando de fingir que no están asustados pero conozco su comportamiento, busco por todas partes a Gildarts nuestro maestro de cálculo pero parece que la clase ha terminado. Recuerdo que no he visto a Juvia desde que la deje en su casa, así que me levanto rápidamente dispuesto a buscarla.

— ¿A dónde vas, heladera con patas? –Invento lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza, a veces es tan molesto que Gajeel esté conmigo, no puedo contarle nada sobre ella porque sale su espíritu sobre protector.

— Voy al baño –Cuando por fin creo que lo he logrado me topo frente a frente con la profesora Grandeneey, trato de salir pero me lo impide con su cuerpo y señalándome que entre nuevamente al salón.

— Voy al baño, señorita. Por favor déjeme pasar.

— Sabe que está prohibido salir de las aulas entre clase, así que vuelva a su lugar si no quiere que cambie de opinión con respecto a la duración de la clase y no lo deje salir antes para que se pueda alistar para su partido –Y sé que no es nada lindo lo que estoy pensando de esa profesora ahora y me molesta no poder saber nada de Juvia, pero ya la veré en el juego, por lo pronto trataré de no morir mientras escucho la voz de la peli rosada al mismo tiempo que debo mantener mis ojos abiertos o me reprobará.

.

.

.

— ¡Pueden salir ahora! –Al fin escucho esas palabras tan anheladas, abro los ojos de la emoción, tomo mis cosas y me levanto para triunfante salir del salón de clase, todas las chicas empiezan a gritarnos cosas pues son nuestras fans y se mueren por vernos jugar.

Gajeel y Natsu están diciendo que van a aplastar a los de Saber y yo bajo un piso tomándoles ventaja, apresuró mis pasos para acercarme al salón de Juvia, trato de buscar por todos los puestos su lindo rostro pero ella no está así que asumo que andan en el gimnasio y vuelvo donde los chicos. Este es el gran día.

Bajamos y cruzamos el patio del colegio para llegar a la cancha, en el campo ya están entrenando los del equipo de Sabertooth y a penas nos ven inflan sus cuerpos para presumir ante nosotros.

— ¡Pobres idiotas! –Susurró y no veo a ninguna de las porristas, harán su aparición cuando comience el juego y yo sólo necesito de la energía de Juvia, un beso para poder combatirlos.

Los observo a todos con disimulo, estudio cada una de sus técnicas y sé que aunque son fuertes nosotros podemos hacerlo, veo al entrenador que con ánimo nos dice palabras inspiradoras y luego después de que nos ordena que calentemos me quedo para hablar con él sobre Lyon.

— Lo siento, chico. Es un partido muy importante y no me pienso arriesgar.

— Pero, él juega muy bien. Hace mucho que usted no lo deja. Por favor inténtelo.

— Ya está decidido, Gray. Necesitamos ganar hoy para poder entrar al campeonato nacional y no pienso ponerme a experimentar ahora. –Salgo a correr en dirección al campo, a veces ese viejo no entiende razones y es muy terco, Lyon me ve con ilusión y yo no le puedo sostener la mirada.

Lyon lo ha comprendido, no logre nada con Makarov y él quiere dejar todo botado pero lo animó a que corra, aunque no tenga sentido que caliente si no va a jugar, pero tal vez me rompa una pierna y él necesariamente tiene que entrar por mi.

El árbitro pone la pelota en el centro del campo y las miradas ahora se ponen tensas demostrando rivalidad, nuestras porristas salen y con mi mirada busco a Juvia, no la encuentro en ninguna parte y es demasiado extraño porque ella es la primera y siempre está al lado de Ultear saludándome y deseándome los mejores ánimos. Repaso con la mirada todos los rostros de las porristas pero ninguna tiene su hermoso cabello azul. ¿Dónde está? El árbitro con su silbato indica que el juego ha comenzado y debo poner atención a la bola.

Miro a las chicas que están haciendo sus coreografías y acrobacias, en el lugar que se supone que es de Juvia está Ángel, no entiendo. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¡Gray pon atención! Ya van dos pases posibles para gol que has perdido –Asiento con la cabeza y trato de concentrarme en el juego pero es imposible, Juvia nunca ha faltado a ninguno de mis juegos y este es tan importante, debería estar acá.

Natsu me hace un pase que en ninguna mente pasaría que a mí se me escape y salga de largo pero es cierto, he perdido el mejor pase de todo el campeonato y empiezan a verme mal y los del otro equipo me abuchean, solo no sé lo que me pasa, estoy jugando terriblemente mal y lo sé.

— Han pasado veinte minutos de juego y no estás aquí, Gray. –Natsu trata por todos los medios de volverme a la tierra y yo quiero jugar bien, pero necesito saber de Juvia. No puedo jugar bien sabiendo que no sé dónde está ella.

Los veinticinco minutos restantes no es más que un tiro y afloje, el marcador no ha despegado y Rufus de Saber no hace más que golpearme y detener todas mis jugadas. Creo que si sigo acá le partiré la cara a ese tipo pero me desespera ver a Ángel creyéndose que puede llenar los zapatos de Juvia, todos son unos idiotas.

El sonido del final del primer tiempo llega a mis oídos y corro hacia Gajeel, me pasan agua y la bebo ignorando los comentarios de que debo concentrarme y poder ganar para poder centrarme en lo importante, Juvia.

— ¿Dónde está Juvia?

— ¿Juvia? –Gajeel se sorprende por mi pregunta — Pensé que ya sabias, ayer mi prima se mojo con la lluvia yendo al entrenamiento, se esforzó demasiado y no se cambio de ropa a tiempo. Amaneció resfriada y con una alta fiebre...Dijo que te había dejado un mensaje por eso pensé que ya lo sabías. -¿Precisamente tenía que dejar el celular hoy? ¡Diablos! Por eso no me entere de que estaba enferma. Ellos viven solos y Juvia debe estar tan enferma y sola en su casa, puede necesitar algo, Gajeel ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejarla sola?

— ¿Y la dejaste sola?

— Me pidió que viniera y que te apoyará con el juego ya que ella no podía venir, tuve que encerrarla porque quería estar acá y hacer su presentación de porrista pero no estaba nada bien, sería un mal primo si la hubiera dejado venir en su estado.

— ¡Todos, hagan un círculo! –La voz del entrenador nos obliga a detener nuestra conversación pero yo necesito saber todo sobre ella, Juvia no se enferma con frecuencia y tal vez empeore y no pueda recibir la ayuda de nadie precisamente porque está completamente sola en su casa.

— No se entienden, no hay conexión. Los pases no están siendo recibidos, las oportunidades de anotar un gol las han desperdiciado. Si seguimos así perderemos el juego. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa mocosos? – " _Tiene que ocurrir algo muy malo para que Juvia no este en el juego mañana."_ Un horrible sentimiento se aloja en mi pecho, sé que debo quedarme acá y terminar el juego pero esto nunca había pasado antes, Juvia tiene una buena salud y no puedo seguir así pensando en ella y tratando de jugar bien, no puedo conectar mi mente a mi cuerpo porque mi corazón ha tomado el mando y ella necesita de mi ayuda.

Debo estar con ella, decirle que ya que ella está ahí conmigo para apoyarme cuando lo necesito yo también estoy a su lado para cuidarla y procurar que todo esté bien. Juvia es tan delicada que no la puedo imaginar enferma y absolutamente sola en su casa. Debo ir ahora mismo y ver con mis propios ojos que ella esté bien.

— ¿Gray? –Un codazo de Gajeel me hace volver, todos me están mirando y el entrenador ahora se ha cruzado de brazos. No tengo ni idea porque me están viendo o que fue lo que dijeron pero Juvia es más importante que este juego y mi hermano sabrá ocupar mi lugar, es la oportunidad que tanto quiere.

— Mi novia se enfermó, no puedo quedarme.

— No nos puedes dejar solos, Gray. Tú eres nuestro goleador. –Sonrío, creo que es malo poner toda la fe en una sola persona cuando todos tienen habilidades increíbles, un equipo son varias personas demostrando que pueden hacerlo juntos, el trabajo en equipo es la mejor victoria y nosotros la tenemos.

— Hay alguien mucho mejor que yo entre nosotros...Lyon es tu turno de demostrar lo que tienes, no me decepciones, idiota.

— Pe..pero, Gray ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Lyon, algo impresionado ni siquiera puede hablar bien, yo me levanto y miro a Gajeel.

— ¿Las llaves de tu casa?

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Dónde están las llaves? Está enferma y no puede estar sola.

— Solo es un resfriado.

— ¡Espera Gray! No puedes dejar el partido botado.

— No lo estoy dejando, solo le estoy dando la oportunidad a mi hermano que usted no le quiere dar ¿Dónde están, Gajeel?

— Están en mi casillero –Salgo corriendo dejando todo atrás. — No puedes hacer esto por esa mujer –Ángel a lo lejos me grita cosas y a mí me importa muy poco lo que me tenga que decir, voy a los camerinos y de un golpe abro el locker de Gajeel, tomó las llaves de su casa y no hay tiempo para cambiarme así que tomo mi camino con mi uniforme de juego.

Corro con los guayos puestos por las calles de camino a su casa, la gente se me ha quedado viendo y siento mi corazón que late desenfrenado, pero no es por la velocidad que estoy llevando si no porque estoy sumamente preocupado por ella. Mis manos tiemblan cuando llegó al pomo de su puerta y abro rápidamente.

Cierro y camino a su habitación, me quedo en la puerta inmóvil pues no me gusta lo que veo, nunca la había visto tan débil, tan pálida ni mucho menos tan quieta. Camino a ella y hace un ligero movimiento quejándose de dolor, sus ojos siguen cerrados y su frente hierve.

Voy al baño por un poco de agua fría y mojo una toalla para ponérsela en la frente, respiro hondamente al ver que trata de abrir los ojos y cuando me reconoce automáticamente mira el reloj.

— Tu partido es ahora –Trata de levantarse pero le es inútil, no tiene las fuerzas suficientes para lograrlo.

— Lo sé –Contesto con normalidad y traigo una silla cerca de su cama para tenerla vigilada.

— ¿Qué haces acá? ¡Es el partido más importante de todo el campeonato y además la premiación será cuando finalice el juego! –Preocupada creo que va a empezar a llorar pero antes de que lo haga remojo la toalla que ya está caliente y la vuelvo a poner en su frente.

— Estoy cuidando a mi novia que está enferma, eso es más importante que millones de copas o partidos.

— Juvia lamenta enfermarse, no pudo verte jugar –El tono con el que dice sus palabras me hace doler el corazón, yo la odio ver enferma o triste y la verdad el juego en comparación de estar con ella no es absolutamente nada, no me arrepiento de estar ahí.

— No te perdiste de nada, el primer tiempo jugué espantoso. Me falto tu energía, no pudimos darnos un beso hoy y tus ánimos desde el equipo de porristas no estaban...Aquí entre los dos Ángel es la peor porrista para dar ánimos, te necesitaba solo a ti y no estabas, creo que eres mi amuleto de la suerte.

— Eso no es cierto, tú eres el mejor jugador, no necesitas de Juvia.

— Te sorprendería saber que eres el resultado por el que me esfuerzo –Se sonroja, más de lo que ya está y mueve la cabecita negando tratando de contener todas las emociones que mis palabras le provocan.

— ¿Y Cómo va el juego? –Dice después de haberse calmado.

— No lo sé pero sé que Lyon jugará mejor que nunca. –Estornuda tiernamente y su nariz ya está roja. Gimotea un poco por la impotencia de estar enferma y luego sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.

— Gray-sama no debió haber hecho esto por Juvia. –Es tan tierna que me dan ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

— Tu eres más importante que cualquier juego, por lo pronto solo quiero que mejores. Duerme un poco, te haré un caldo. –Juvia asiente mientras abraza más la pequeña réplica que tiene de mí en forma de muñeco. Salgo de la habitación pero su voz infantil me detiene.

— No te vayas, por favor quédate. –Sube las cobijas y palmea una parte libre de la cama para que me acueste con ella.

— Gajeel me mataría.

— Él no está acá, por favor complace a Juvia -Me quito los guayos y me meto entre las cobijas para abrazar a Juvia y dejar que se acurruque en mi pecho. Sonríe y cierra los ojos sin apretarlos, totalmente relajada.

— Gracias por venir, Juvia te extrañaba mucho...¿Puedes contarle sobre el juego? –No me importa que me prenda su resfriado, comienzo a contarle sobre mi día, de Lyon, los roces con Rufus y la forma de película con la que llegue a su casa. Pensándolo bien el juego dejo de tener importancia, pues el centro de mi universo es Juvia y me encanta compartir cada segundo de mi vida con ella.

* * *

 _Este fue el día cuatro, en serio espero que les haya gustado mucho, ya saben que yo soy su diabetes y no podía dejar de escribirlo con algo hermosamente dulce y que les encantara. Este fic lo escribí en enero, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como pueden ver pero lo tenía guardado y me aguante las ganas de publicarlo._

 _No olviden dejarme review o si no hay tabla. Aquí abajito puedes dejar tu hermosa opinión y si aún no le has dado favorito o follow te invito a que lo hagas para que al momento de actualizar ya te llegue la alerta y puedas leerlo mucho antes que cualquier persona._

 _Gracias a todos los que me dan su apoyo y que siempre han estado ahí leyendo lo que a este mentecita se le ocurre y puede transmitirlo a muchos países por medio de esta sensualona página._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Renunciarían a un juego tan importante por la persona que aman?_

 _Desde Colombia les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico con mucho sabor a Gruvia. Bye :3_

 _Los quiero._


	5. Samurai

_Hola hermosuras! Hoy vengo con una historia tipo mitología y espero que les guste mucho._

 _Con ustedes:_

* * *

 _ **Samurai – Día 5.**_

Todos los niños estaban reunidos frente a la fogata en completo silencio y atentos a las palabras de la más anciana de su tribu, les gustaba escuchar sus palabras, se reían cada vez que ella querían darles un poco de su sabiduría y cada uno soñaba que podía tele transportarse en el tiempo y poder vivir cada aventura.

Entre ellos solo se podían ver por las flamas anaranjadas y algo amarillentas del fuego, cada uno había tomado su lugar y ahora con mucho respeto esperaban que ella les hablará. La anciana con su abrigo de pieles les sonrió y tomo su quijada algo pensativa, estaba segura que ya les había contado muchas historias y se encontraba buscando la mejor leyenda o tal vez historia real que sus antepasados pasaron a ella exactamente igual, por medio de la comunicación oral.

— ¿Ya les conté la historia del zorro y el lobo?

— Sí abuela, cuéntanos otra. –Una pequeña niña abrazando un pedazo de trapo que consideraba muñeca contesto a las palabras de la anciana y ella asintió aún más pensativa, no se le habían acabado las historias claramente, pero no podía comunicarles ciertas de ellas porque eran niños.

— ¿De qué quieren entonces que sea la historia? –Casi todos los niños hablaron al tiempo y la anciana sonrió por el comportamiento de ellos, al fin de cuentas eran niños.

— Uno por uno y digan una sola palabra. –Detuvo sus voces gritonas y todos levantaron su mano al tiempo para poder expresar sus ideas. Señaló al primero y este sonrió.

— Guerra –La anciana le dio la palabra al niño siguiente y así sucesivamente. — Samurai, peleas, sangre, dioses, amor. –y las niñas parecían estar de acuerdo en una cosa, querían que la anciana les hablara de amor mientras que los niños querían que hablara de luchas. Tenía la historia perfecta para contarles.

— Pongan mucha atención porque la historia que estoy a punto de contarles es de una época donde existían muchas peleas, muertes e incomprensión por parte de los hombres, donde había tanta maldad por parte de los humanos que no les importaba quitar otras vidas. Además el amor era algo que solo los de clase baja tenían posibilidad de acceder, ya que los matrimonios eran arreglados por cualquier beneficio, tierras, unión entre tribus, riquezas, alimento. El amar era casi un tabú, pero los personajes de esta historia supieron cómo amarse y superar las adversidades...

Hace doscientos años aproximadamente, escondido entre las montañas del oriente asiático y rodeado por el mar que daba vida a los seres que los alimentaban, existía un grupo regido por el emperador José Porla, su palabra era la ley e impartía su leyes a los habitantes, su consejero Makarov era un buen hombre y trataba de que las decisiones del gobernante fueran las más sabías y que beneficiarán a todo su pueblo. La población era bastante grande, obediente, trabajadora y justa, ellos eran una de las tribus más importantes de todo el territorio y su armada también lo era, estos se conformaban por hombres disciplinados, preparados, fuertes y entrenados desde pequeños, a estos guerreros los llamaban Samurai, hombres valientes y llenos de orgullo que no les importaba morir por defender a su pueblo.

Su cultura era politeísta, por lo tanto creían que el dragón azul los había creado y protegido de los enemigos, ese era su dios más importante en una variedad infinita de dioses que representaban los aspectos de la naturaleza y los sentimientos mortales de los humanos, así que la mayoría de sus ofrendas iban dirigidas a él o ella.

En ese entonces el ataque entre tribus era normal, ya que sus fuerzas militares eran muy bien entrenadas y todos aquellos samurais que lo conformaban eran muy valientes, no habían casi ataques enemigos, pero siempre estaban alerta a cualquier ataque por territorio y estaban dispuestos a defender y atacar, ellos eran de los que conquistaban tierras y se adueñaban de sus riquezas, matar y despojar de sus pertenencias a los hombres era una cosa sería, sin embargo, ese no era su mayor problema.

Estaban atravesando por una fuerte sequía, sus cultivos estaban muriendo debido a que la lluvia no caía desde hace muchos meses y estaban demasiado preocupados, no habían suficientes recursos para alimentar a toda su población, ni agua para saciar su sed, entonces José Porla decidió que los únicos alimentos que poseían iban a ser destinados para una ofrenda especial, todos esperaban que el dragón de agua les respondiera sus súplicas y olvidará cualquiera que haya sido su falta. Estaban prácticamente desesperados y debido a que el agua de mar es salada era imposible tomar de sus aguas o regar sus cultivos con ella, se encontraban sufriendo.

Sorpresivamente, el dios dragón no les respondió con el tan anhelada agua, menos reviviendo sus cultivos, lo que sucedió fue algo muy diferente, acción que no se esperaba, la deidad envió a una niña que fue rescatada de las feroces aguas del mar, la bebé que fue encontrada en una caja flotante debido a su llanto fue la respuesta que tanto esperaban sus habitantes.

La niña fue encontrada por un monje mientras pedía clemencia por su pueblo y desde entonces se creyó que era el mismo dragón de agua representado en persona, definitivamente no se guiaron de que fue rescatada del agua para pensar que era la diosa, vieron que sus cabellos eran azules y ondulados como las olas del mar, sin decir que sus ojos eran como el océano mismo, la niña era físicamente muy diferente a todos ellos, la pequeña bebé no tenía el cabello negro, los ojos rasgados o la piel ligeramente tostada, la pequeña era como sacada de otro mundo.

Y esa niña fue la respuesta a todas las amarguras y situaciones difíciles, después de que fue presentada ante el emperador y bautizada como "Juvia" la diosa de la lluvia y por ende del agua, llovió, no fueron pequeñas gotas que cayeron durante poco tiempo, la lluvia estaba llenando embalses y salvando cultivos, era un milagro y no necesitaban más señales para saber que esa pequeña era de origen divino y que poseía poderes para salvar a los que la adoraban correctamente. Había un problema en todo esto, la pequeña era una figura muy poderosa pero demasiado débil por ser una humana, muchos de sus enemigos si sabían de sus poderes podían secuestrarla para su propio beneficio o peor aún, asesinarla y ellos serían los que recibirían él juicio divino.

Ante esta situación José Porla, el emperador tuvo que usar todos sus consejeros y pensar en una mejor solución, la niña era muy importante para desprotegerla, la pequeña diosa debía ser cuidada día y noche, así mismo no podía salir del castillo porque los peligros que la atacaban eran mayores fuera de ese lugar. Decidió entonces que Juvia no saldría nunca del castillo y un Samurai se haría cargo de ella porque mucha seguridad sería sospechoso y él no quería que nadie supiera la valiosa posesión que guardaba en esa habitación, los que sabían sobre el tema creyeron que los hombres impuros no podían acercarse al dragón azul, por esa razón decidieron que un pequeño Samurai, puro y recto en sus actos debería cuidarla y mantenerla a salvo.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, los hombres valientes son entrenados desde pequeños, a la edad de siete años escogieron al niño más habilidoso, fuerte, obediente y con las capacidades de cuidarla, lo apartaron de la guerra y lo enviaron al castillo a proteger a la bebé, Gray de la familia Fullbuster fue el afortunado que se quedo cuidando a la niña, él pequeño niño tenía una de las tareas más importantes de toda la comunidad, él debía proteger el alimento y la preciada agua para los habitantes.

Le explicaron toda la situación a Gray, por supuesto era de extrema confidencialidad, nadie podía saber que había una diosa en el castillo o todos intentarían atacarlos con tal de conseguir a la niña, así son los humanos, cuando ven algo increíble no se encargan de hacer preguntas o proteger al asunto en cuestión, buscan satisfacer sus necesidades a toda costa y luego preguntan porqué, en ese momento ya es demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo.

Las doncellas que estaban a su servicio eran mujeres de edad avanzada, no iban a permitir que por envidia alguien asesinara a la deidad, ni mucho menos que entre mujeres empezarán a sentir celos contaminando el equilibrio natural de las cosas e impidiendo que Juvia pudiera seguir trayendo agua, todo estaba perfectamente calculado.

Lo que José Porla nunca tuvo en cuenta en sus planes fue que su pequeña diosa rodeada de lujos y de los más impresionantes vestidos y comodidades se interesaría en un humano rompiendo el orden natural de las cosas, Juvia Loxar se había enamorado de su joven y apuesto Samurai.

Pero no nos adelantemos a la historia, con la niña en su poder tenían un as bajo la manga, una ventaja evidente ante sus enemigos y tribus cercanas, José Porla supo como aprovechar y explotar al máximo los poderes de Juvia. Es decir, la niña trajo consigo muchos beneficios económicos para ellos y entonces le ordenaron desde pequeña evitar la lluvia en los territorios enemigos, poco a poco debilitaron sus fuerzas con ayuda de Juvia, todos los pueblos cercanos estaban a su merced y efectivamente necesitaba de ellos para comer, del lugar donde Juvia vivía, la tierra era la única que daba alimentos gracias a las lluvias controladas. José Porla se convirtió rápidamente en dueño de gran parte del territorio, sus ambiciones superaban cada día lo que un humano podía poseer, su corazón se obscureció y no le importaba nada ni nadie, solo obtener más territorios y volverse más poderoso.

Gray el Samurai encargado de Juvia no estaba muy de acuerdo con la misión que le habían encomendado, él quería demostrar su valor y sus habilidades fuera del castillo, sirviendo y ganando honor para su familia, pero eso nunca pasó. El niño debió quedarse con Juvia, la bebé dragón, y aunque no podía aceptarlo le tenía algo de miedo, no quería hacer nada malo y caer muerto por sus poderes, aunque cuando era una bebé solo escuchaba sus lloriqueos y estaba muy atento a que nadie intentara matarla, lucía como un bebé normal y muy indefenso.

Su trabajo era fácil, los únicos que sabían acerca de Juvia eran el emperador, sus consejeros, el monje, sus concubinas y Gray. Todos debían guardar la identidad de Juvia y no comunicar de su existencia, por eso el trabajo era bastante fácil considerando que no habían enemigos que supieran de ella y quisieran hacerle daño.

José no dudó en casarse con una mujer y ante los ojos de los demás pueblos mostrar a su hija, a su "bebé", claramente ocultaba su cabello azulado de los demás para que no descubrieran su origen divino. Después de eso se encargó de encerrarla en una bola de cristal y no permitir que nada le pasará, Gray entonces se encargó de estar a su lado desde que era una bebé.

Era una niña bonita, pequeña y algo llorona pero le agradaba, cuando tenía la posibilidad de acercarse a ella sin que sus doncellas lo vieran, le gustaba verla dormir, siempre estaba seguro de haberse ido antes de que despertará, era una bebé y el tenía que vestir máscaras con su uniforme de Samurai, sabía de antemano que la asustaría si ella lo veía así.

La niña creció y como les mencioné antes sus poderes los uso para causar sequías en otras partes que no pertenecieran al territorio de Jose Porla. Era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre aunque el emperador por su puesto no se relacionaba con ella, solo le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer, mostrándole en un mapa donde debía hacer llover y donde no y aunque solo era una niña podía manejarlo con facilidad, ella era buena en lo que hacía.

Sin embargo a la edad de los ocho años se sintió muy sola, necesitaba niños de su edad ya que aunque las ancianas somos sabias no tenemos la vitalidad de gastar toda la energía que ustedes tienen, entonces le pidió a José Porla niños de su edad para jugar, él se lo negó, Juvia sabía que era una diosa y que su seguridad estaba en juego pero le parecía injusto que ella tuviera que estar encerrada y no poder conocer a nadie cuando hacía todo lo que él le ordenaba.

El Samurai se dedicaba a estar afuera de la habitación de la diosa y cuidarla, él no era muy cercano a Juvia, no habían cruzado otras palabras que el saludo y ella no conocía su rostro porque lo cubría la máscara, pero Juvia sabía de su existencia, lo había visto cuando iba a comer en el comedor y ella le hacía todo tipo de preguntas a sus doncellas sobre él, ellas le contestaban con gusto pero el samurai le causaba mucha curiosidad y quería saber sobre él.

Debido a su soledad y a su encierro la niña entró en una fase de mucha tristeza, lloraba demasiado y eso provocó un descontrol de sus poderes, generando inundaciones en su territorio y causando muertes de cultivos por la abundante agua que recorría la tierra, José Porla intentó reclamarle pero ninguno de sus regaños y amenazas sirvieron, desesperado y sin nada más que hacer decidió darle lo que ella quería, alguien con quien pudiera jugar, ¿Quién mejor que su Samurai personal? Bien, pues él fue designado para jugar con Juvia, sin embargo José Porla le dejo muy en claro que no debía hablar con Juvia de temas que no le concernieran como la conquista de otros territorios.

Gray en parte aceptó su nueva misión, estaba cansado de haber pasado casi ocho años cuidando a Juvia, sin poder hacer nada más si no estar frente a la puerta de su habitación. Aproximadamente tenía trece años y no sabia que tipos de juegos eran los correctos para ella o para cualquier niño, de todas formas Gray era tan solo un niño criado para luchar sin el permiso para expresarse, en el fondo era como ustedes, pero no tenía la libertad de jugar a la pelota, a las escondidas o persiguiéndose como ustedes pueden hacerlo. Él era un niño atrapado en un mundo de guerra y de honor.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par cuando lo vieron entrar, tímido, algo callado y un poco asustado porque iba a ver a una diosa, hizo una reverencia, ella sonrió, se sentó en su mesita de te y le indicó que podía levantarse y sentarse, no le gustaba que le hicieran ese tipo de cosas, tenía poderes y podía ser el dragón de agua pero ella no se creía importante.

Gray pensó que ella iba a ser una niña malcriada, maleducada y demasiado caprichosa, pero tenía un corazón digno de una diosa, amable, tierno y muy sonriente, a Juvia le encantó su nuevo amigo aunque no pudiera ver su rostro.

— _Soy Juvia Loxar, espero que seamos buenos amigos._

— _Yo soy Gray Fullbuster, usted es mi ama y estoy aquí para servirle._

— _No quiero ser tu ama, solo quiero que s_ eamos amigos.

— _Una diosa no puede ser amigo de un humano._

— _¿Sabes? No creo ser una diosa, el clima está a mi favor cuando lo deseo, solo es eso. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?_

— _Lo que usted desee su majestad._

— _¿Podrías contarme sobre el mundo exterior? ¿Crees que alguna vez podré salir?_

— _No creo que sea seguro que usted salga ya que es muy peligroso afuera, su majestad._

— _No me digas su majestad, llámame Juvia_ _...Yo tal vez un día escape y pueda salir de este lugar, así_ _podré saber lo que se siente pisar ese pasto verde, saber a que huelen esas flores de allá y el mar, quisiera alguna vez sentir cuál es su temperatura o a qué sabe, se ve tan hermoso desde mi ventana._

— _Sería un problema para mí si se va, pero por el momento yo puedo contarle sobre el mundo exterior._

Desde entonces ambos formaron una gran amistad, el mundo de Juvia era Gray y efectivamente todo lo que conocía el joven aparte del Bushido era ella. Ambos pasaron por mucho juntos, las sonrisas, las palabras, Juvia era la confidente de Gray y él el de ella, lógicamente él pequeño Samurai tenía mucha curiosidad sobre su origen divino y Juvia le recalcaba el hecho de que no había venido con manual al mundo, que sabía que tenía poderes pero no entendía cuál era su propósito en la vida.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, José Porla se había posicionado como emperador de casi todo el oriente, nosotros fuimos unas de las tribus que el más ambicionaba, pero gracias a que quedaba bastante lejos no fue su primer objetivo, cuando por fin decidió ir por todas estas tierras Juvia en ese momento estaba pasando por un mal momento y no tenía control de sus poderes. Fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos que la joven diosa tuvo que vivir y todo por un pequeño rasguño.

Juvia conducida por una de sus locas ideas y debido a que dentro del castillo no tenía cosas que hacer le pidió a Gray que le enseñara movimientos básicos de un Samurai, la joven de dieciocho años lo estaba haciendo muy bien, sin embargo en un momento Gray la empujo sin ser consciente y ella se lastimo una de sus manos al caer.

Gray había desarrollado sentimientos por Juvia, ella creció siendo una hermosa señorita y muy diferente a todas las mujeres que él había visto, Juvia siempre cautivaba su atención. Su elegancia, belleza y corazón le hicieron desarrollar amor en su ser, pero el bien sabía que era un imposible, ella era una diosa y el un simple Samurai. Juvia lo era todo para él y nunca le haría daño intencional y por eso se sintió muy mal cuando su princesa cayó lastimada, desafortunadamente ese día José Porla entró en la habitación de Juvia para encomendarle una nueva misión y se enteró de lo que había pasado.

El castigo de Gray fue muy cruel, Juvia lo defendió diciendo que no le había pasado nada, que fue un accidente, pero en su ambición y miedo de perder aquella ficha clave que le estaba dando poder, castigó al extremo al joven Samurai. El Fullbuster fue azotado y Juvia solo escuchaba sus quejidos de dolor por la ventana de su habitación mientras el látigo tocaba su piel. Culpable y sin poder salir empezó a llorar causando una tormenta.

Estaba claro que no iba a dejar la situación así, puso almohadas en su cama simulando que eran ella, los seguros no fueron un impedimento para Juvia, sin importarle si la iban a castigar también, saltó por la ventana y cayó al suelo hiriéndose las rodillas, definitivamente ese salto fue más severo que el pequeño empujón de Gray, se levantó y miro a su alrededor, todos estaban durmiendo por la fuerte tormenta que Juvia estaba provocando y por primera vez desobedeció las órdenes de José Porla saliendo. Buscó con sus ojos dondequiera que podía ser la habitación de Gray, por su puesto que la halló, cuando entró estaba completamente empapada y él estaba en su cama dolorido por los golpes que ni siquiera habían cerrado o curado.

Juvia se acercó, tomó la lámpara del joven sorprendiéndolo y él abrió sus ojos al reconocerla, la joven nunca había podido ver el rostro de Gray porque siempre lo cubría con su máscara. Ese día supo que su rostro era uno de los más hermosos que había visto, su cabello negro y su respingada nariz era algo que no podía dejar de ver, cautivada por lo que acababan de percibir sus ojos toco la mejilla del joven y él reaccionó a su contacto. Ambos se amaban.

— _La van a castigar, señorita. Vuelva a su habitación._

— _No me interesa que me castiguen, me importas tú, de cierta manera José Porla me necesita._

La joven se levantó y busco agua, al hallarla volvió a Gray que se encontraba de espaldas y esparció un poco del líquido en su espalda provocándole un gemido de dolor al joven.

— _Es solo un momento, voy a intentar curarte._

Por instinto Juvia conocía una parte de sus poderes y las heridas en la espalda del joven desaparecieron, Gray sorprendido toco su espalda y luego se levantó, con las heridas que tenía iba a ser muy difícil hacer cualquier movimiento, pero ahí estaba, sano y salvo.

— _Me curaste, eres sorprendente mi diosa._

— _Yo fui la que te cause todos estos problemas, perdóname._

— _Yo fui el que te lastime._

— _No fue nada, odio al emperador por hacerte esto, es muy injusto. –_ Inesperadamente Juvia abrazó a Gray y él no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado estaban sus principios, pero por el otro estaba el amor tan fuerte que sentía por Juvia, sin meditarlo se dejó llevar por sus instintos de humano y correspondió a su abrazo.

Esa noche ambos demostraron su amor en un acto muy puro, Juvia no tenía prometido y nunca lo tendría porqué no iban a permitir que se alejará de su objetivo principal, solo por eso Gray lo hizo, le demostró todo lo que sentía por ella y la amó como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que el gallo cantará Juvia volvió a su habitación, estaba más tranquila y mucho más feliz, la lluvia se había detenido y nadie se enteró de lo que había pasado con su Samurai. En su posición de diosa le exigió a José Porla que le volviera a traer a Gray o si no traería graves consecuencias para él, sin poder refutarle nada porque no quería que su pequeña diosa se enojará le puso de nuevo a Gray a su servicio.

Los días pasaban y cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de demostrarse su amor lo hacían, primero verificaban que no hubiera nadie que pudiera delatarlos y enseguida se amaban con un amor bueno, sincero y puro. Gray pensaba que estaba pecando al meterse con una diosa, pero nada de eso le importaba, estar con Juvia era lo único que necesitaba. Él joven empezó a cumplir los caprichos de Juvia y sin importarle su propia seguridad la sacaba fuera del castillo cundo nadie se daba cuenta y poco a poco le fue mostrando el mundo.

Todo era felicidad en la vida de los dos hasta que semanas después Juvia dejó de tener control de sus poderes, ella estaba demasiado preocupada porque nada de lo que quería le salía bien y eso sólo significaba una cosa, iba a tener problemas con José Porla por qué no podía mantener en sequía a los demás pueblos. Algo asustada le pidió a Gray que cortara su mano y así saber si podía curarlo, pero no sucedió, Juvia supo entonces que no tenía poderes.

— _Lo vamos a ocultar de José Porla, yo te defenderé si se da cuenta, no tienes porque preocuparte, su majestad._

— _Si ya no le sirvo ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?_

Tres meses pasaron y ella le pedía a su emperador que se calmará, que pronto iba a hacer lo que él le pedía, pero él parecía que no le tenía paciencia y le decía que si no hacía algo pronto ella iba a sufrir todas las consecuencias. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba hacer llover o que dejará de llover, pero su salud parecía desmejorarse y no entendía porque habían decidido quitarle sus poderes. Sus doncellas algo ancianas reconocían esos síntomas que se prestaban en su salud y se lo hicieron entender.

— _Si no estuviera tan segura que no has conocido varón diría que estas embarazada, mi dragón de agua._

Sabía cuál era la razón, un ser estaba creciendo dentro de ella y cuando se tocó su vientre sintió una conexión especial, su bebé estaba dentro de ella y era lo que estaba consumiendo todos sus poderes. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para escapar ya que estaba segura que si se quedaba el emperador se iba encargar de explotar a su hijo como lo había hecho con ella y eso no era justo para el producto de un hermoso amor que se tenían Gray y Juvia. Su objetivo era irse del castillo pero primero tenía que contarle a Gray.

Sin embargo los planes del emperador eran otros, si Juvia ya no trabajaba para él no le servía y era preferible acabar con ella que Juvia trabajará en su contra. Entonces hizo algo que no cabía en ninguna mente.

— _Gray, el dragón de agua ha decidido no seguir trabajando para nosotros, por esta razón tú deberás matarla por el bien de todos los habitantes._

— _Estoy seguro que debe haber otra razón para que Ju..la diosa no esté cumpliendo sus órdenes._

— _La decisión ya está tomada, Gray. Tú que eres su Samurai personal no levantaras sospechas cuando lo hagas, necesito su cuerpo mortal para saber que cumpliste mi orden._

— _Pero traerá juicio sobre esta tierra._

— _¿Estás considerando mis decisiones? ¿olvidaste cuál es el camino del guerrero?_

— _No señor, debo seguir la justicia, el valor, la benevolencia, el respeto, la honestidad, el honor y la lealtad._

— _Debes saber que si incumples esta misión será considerado traición y morirás._

El joven agobiado por la orden no sabía qué hacer, ¿Por qué tenían que pasar por esto? No quería hacerlo, pero era él o ella y era una decisión muy difícil. ¿Qué harían ustedes? Yo hubiera hecho lo que él hizo.

Entonces el día había llegado, Gray entró en la habitación de Juvia muy nervioso, ella saltó al verlo y le pidió que se quitará la máscara para poder ver la reacción en sus ojos, Gray la obedeció y trato que sus ojos no se llenaran de lágrimas, pensó que asesinarla era lo mejor para ella, si la mataba su espíritu podía ser libre y Juvia podía conocer todo lo que había sido privada por estar dentro del castillo.

Juvia lo abrazó, también estaba muy nerviosa, les habían dado un regalo a ambos que era su bebé. Gray la abrazó por última vez y sacó su espada, respiró hondamente y antes de clavarle la espada a la diosa escuchó sus palabras.

— _Ya sé porque mis poderes han desaparecido. Estoy embarazada, Gray. Vamos a tener un bebé. –_ El peli negro detuvo su movimiento, estaba tan impactado que su mano se quedó totalmente tiesa con la espada en el aire, como vio que no respondía, Juvia abrió sus ojos y pudo ver por medio del reflejo del cristal a Gray. Ella se apartó sumamente asustada y llorando trato de huir de él.

— ¡ _Me vas a matar!_

— _¡Espera!_ –Gray salió tras ella, pero José Porla había dado otra orden, si Juvia salía con vida de la habitación no deberían dudar en matarla y antes de que los otros guerreros enterraran su espada en ella un gran temblor se sintió, era el terremoto más fuerte que habían experimentado y todos ellos perdieron el equilibrio sin hacerle daño a la joven.

Juvia corrió, corrió y corrió por su vida, no sabía a dónde iba pero su instinto de supervivencia la impulsaba a seguir, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a su bebé y además no sabía cómo controlar el dolor en su corazón al saber que Gray la había traicionado. Los habitantes veían a la chica correr sorprendiéndose por su aspecto físico, todos creían que era el mismo dragón de agua trayendo juicio, no se podían explicar el terremoto y verla a ella, Juvia era la culpable.

A Gray no le importó que el suelo se moviera, corrió tras ella tratando de alcanzarla y vio como los otros guerreros lo seguían, no podía dejar que alcanzaran a Juvia, no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a su bebé. Las casas en su mayoría se habían derrumbado y un ruido llamó la atención de Gray y los demás guerreros.

El mar estaba enfurecido, supo entonces que Juvia era la que había causado todo eso, las olas que superaban la altura de toda la aldea llegaron a todo el pueblo con fuerza y gran velocidad, purificaron el territorio de todas esas personas malas que se dejaron llevar por la ambición, entre ellas José Porla, Gray asustado porque las olas estaban a punto de alcanzarlo corrió con todas sus fuerzas, buscó a Juvia con su mirada y rezó una sencilla oración, en ella pedía poder ver a Juvia por última vez, ser ella lo último que viera cuando la muerte viniera por él.

El Fullbuster siguió corriendo unos cuantos metros más, cuando había perdido sus esperanzas vio a Juvia cansada de correr, se encontraba descansando en un árbol y el joven sonrió. Con sus últimas fuerzas corrió hacia ella y la abrazó protegiéndola con su cuerpo, en ese momento el agua llegó por ellos y no volvieron a saber nada sobre Gray y Juvia, la diosa de agua que trajo juicio a aquellos que usaron sus poderes para el mal.

— ¡Abuela! Mi cabello es azul ¿Tú crees que tenga poderes para controlar la lluvia? –La niña con su muñeco de trapo preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, la anciana sonrió.

— Tal vez, Umi.

— ¿Entonces ellos dos murieron? Un maremoto es algo temible y muy peligroso -Un niño curioso y algo impresionado le preguntó a la anciana sobre la suerte de los dos amantes.

— Unos dicen que si, otros dicen que no.

— Es una hermosa historia de amor, ambos murieron juntos y salvaron a los demás pueblos como nosotros, les debemos mucho. –la anciana asintió ante el comentario de otro niño y se levantó del suelo.

— Bien, vamos todos a dormir, ya es muy tarde. –La anciana vio al cielo y sonrió, agradecía todo lo que ellos habían hecho para que pudiera ser libre, ella a diferencia de Juvia usaba sus poderes para el bien y como ella quería, la anciana era la hija mayor del famoso dragón de agua y el guerrero Samurai, Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado mucho, aquí abajo está el cuadrito por si deciden dejarme un review que agradecería demasiado._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Les hubiera gustado nacer en la época de samurais, princesas y emperadores?_

 _Los quiero mucho, nos leemos mañana._


	6. Disease

_Hola hermosuras, ¿Cómo se han sentido en este reto? Espero que todo les haya gustado y que tengan la suficiente energía para seguir leyendo todos esos fics que nos falta por leer._

 _Con ustedes:_

* * *

 _ **Enfermedad –Día 6**_

Resoplo tratando de controlar mi ira y la impotencia que estoy sintiendo en este lugar, miro el reloj nuevamente como por milésima vez, ese que está clavado en la pared y no hace sino sonar irritándome con su tic-tac, otra vez ese tic-tac, ¡Diablos! Estoy enloqueciendo en esta sala blanca, el color me marea y no puedo hacer nada para entrar a su habitación porque ya amenazaron con expulsarme del hospital si lo vuelvo a intentar.

De nuevo siento esa horrorosa presión en mi pecho e intento mantener la calma, sé que ella es una chica fuerte, conozco mejor que nadie sus habilidades pero no puedo evitar que sienta mucho miedo al pensar que puede morir, todo por esas malditas partículas que entraron en su interior por la pelea entre Keith y ella.

Pasó bastante tiempo desde esa batalla y la enfermedad estaba pasando desapercibida para nosotros, debí haberlo notado, debí haber imaginado que la sangre de Juvia cada vez más se contaminaba y que estaba afectando su salud. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no pensé en el momento que vi enfermo a Laxus que Juvia también podría estarlo? Fui demasiado ingenuo y debí haberle puesto la suficiente atención a ese tema, debí pedir que examinaran a Juvia y que eliminaran todas aquellas partículas malignas de su cuerpo ¿Pero cómo diablos iba a saberlo?

No lo supe hasta que hoy la vi desmayarse de un momento a otro mientras caminábamos juntos por las calles de Magnolia, hasta que quedó sin aliento y no pude sentir su tranquila y cálida respiración, en el momento que sentí perderla y que desesperado la tome entre mis brazos buscando ayuda, tratando de no perder el control por miedo de volver a vivir algo que en mi pasado había vivido en repetidas ocaciones y que su sonrisa me había hecho olvidar por completo.

Fue un golpe muy fuerte y fue tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo para poder asimilarlo. Yo solo quiero que todo esto sea una pesadilla y que ella vuelva a estar a mi lado, con sus actos acosadores y su hermosa compañía, por favor Juvia resiste, no me puedes dejar cuando ya haces parte fundamental de mi vida.

Llevo una hora sin noticias y creo que es lo que más me duele, solo quiero que Grandeney salga de esa habitación y me diga que pudo terminar el antídoto y que se lo dio a tiempo a Juvia, que ella va a estar bien y que se recuperará porque es una mujer demasiado fuerte y que una cosa así no la puede vencer, ella es la maga de agua más fuerte del mundo.

El rostro de la peli rosada cuando salió de la habitación de Juvia segundos después de verla para preguntar por Laxus no era uno muy alentador, tampoco me dio esperanzas cuando le pregunté por ella, Grandeney solo calló y entró en aquel lugar donde se llevaron a Juvia y no me han dejado verla, necesito estar con ella, estoy seguro que si Juvia estuviera despierta desearía que yo estuviera a su lado y diría una tonta frase de que le gusta que este a su lado y que así nos vemos como una pareja.

Solo quiero volver a escuchar su voz, deseo ver esos ojos azules tan expresivos y azules como el océano, me moriría por ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que me ve y daría todo lo que tengo por volver a escuchar esa voz dulce y suave cuando dice todas las frases locas que tiene en su mente y que a veces ni siquiera las filtra, esa es una de sus cualidades, es demasiado honesta y no se guarda ninguno de sus pensamientos.

Juvia es todo lo opuesto a mi, es cálida, sincera y no le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos, ella me ha enseñado tantas cosas que necesito que siga a mi lado para poder seguir desarrollando esa personalidad que durante años me negué a mostrar, es decir, pude demostrar que Frosch, ese lindo y esponjoso exceed con delirios de ser un sapo me parece demasiado tierno y lo quiero, eso solo sucedió gracias a ella, porque durante los seis meses que vivimos juntos me enseñó a ser más espontáneo y sincero. Todo lo que soy ahora es gracias a ella.

Siento que los dos hemos evolucionado juntos y hemos pasado por innumerables momentos, la vida nos juntó y no soportaría que me la quitaran, que me la arrebataran tan inútilmente. Siempre me encargue de protegerla, de salvarla cuando estaba en peligro y debo aceptar que me siento impotente porque esto va más allá de mi fuerza, de lo que yo puedo hacer, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es confiar en que Grandeney la salve y sepa curarla.

No creo ser capaz de superar su ausencia si algo malo le llegará a pasar, sé que debo eliminar estos estúpidos pensamientos de mi cabeza porque ella estará bien y mañana volverá a estar sentada a mi lado en aquel banquillo del gremio, pero estoy muy asustado, yo no podría ver en otra mujer lo que veo en ella, con ninguna mujer he pensado y planeado todas estas cosas en mi mente si no solo con Juvia, ella es la única que me hizo pensar en un futuro feliz, en la posibilidad de formar una familia y tener pequeños Fullbusters corriendo por el gremio mientras hacen desastres y son regañados tiernamente por su madre.

Aunque Juvia no siempre es tierna, basta que Lucy este cerca de mí a solas, no, también con Natsu o Happy para que la llame rival en el amor y la aurora que provoca mucho miedo aparezca, no entiendo porque piensa que Lucy me gusta o me gustaba, pero así lo cree desde que nos conocimos en aquel gigante de Phantom, para mí mal interpretó mis palabras cuando le dije que no dejaría a ningún amigo y bien, desde entonces piensa que Lucy es su rival en el amor, si supiera que ella es la única que hace latir fuertemente mi corazón, que mi estomago sea un total caos con esas cosas a la que la gente llama "mariposas revoloteando", que mis mejillas se pongan rosas cada vez que insinúa algo de los dos o que a veces las ganas de besarla sean tan insoportables que debo hacer un gran esfuerzo para renunciar ante tal tentación porque los dos solo somos amigos y aún no le he dado mi respuesta.

Mi respuesta, ya estaba a punto de decírsela, estaba pensando en el momento justo para que cualquiera que fuera su reacción pudiera ser un gran momento para los dos y poderla grabar en mi memoria, tal vez esperé mucho tiempo.

¡Diablos! No puede pasarnos esto ahora, no cuando teníamos una promesa, una ilusión, una respuesta que ella anhelaba desde que nos conocimos y que ahora me aterra que nunca pueda escucharla. Desde que conocí a Juvia y ella se unió al gremio sabía que iba a ser demasiado importante para mí, al principio me parecía una chica molesta y que era peor de pegajosa que un chicle, pero ahora es como si fuera el aire que respiro, mis pensamientos más profundos, lo primero cuando despierto y me acuesto, mi salvación, mi esperanza y fe, Juvia Loxar es mi todo.

Desde que mis padres y Ur murieron, Ultear desapareció por salvarme y Lyon casi muere enfermo por revivir a un demonio y demostrar que era más fuerte que su maestra, temo estar maldito, a veces mis pensamientos más oscuros me llevan a un mismo lugar y a una frase que quisiera que fuera mentira " _Todos los que amas desaparecen de tu lado"_

Es difícil no pensar en eso, todo lo que ha sucedido es una prueba y aunque disimule y trate de mostrar que soy muy fuerte yo sólo necesito de los demás en mi vida para poder continuar, seguir adelante, ser un hombre de bien como siempre quiso mi padre.

Sé que a Silver le hubiera encantado conocer a Juvia y darle su aprobación, mi padre era un ser bueno y siempre quería lo mejor para mí, definitivamente Juvia es lo mejor para mi vida, aunque mi madre hubiera sentido celos de ella porque pensaría que la iba a querer más a Juvia, pero sé que se le pasaría con un nieto, lastima que la vida me los quitó demasiado rápido. Solo deseo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que a Juvia no la aparten de mi vida.

Vuelvo a ver el corredor que lleva a su habitación, quiero verla, tengo que estar a su lado aunque ellos digan que es peligroso porque puede transmitirme esas partículas por medio del aire, ella nunca haría algo que me perjudicará o dañara, además esas son puras especulaciones, no me importa para nada ese maldito veneno si puedo verla y decirle que espero que se mejore pronto.

En la pelea contra Meredy y Ultear despertó con el sonido de mi voz, le indique que fuera detrás de Zeref y ella sin importarle su dolor fue a cumplir mi deseo, tal vez puede funcionar en esta ocasión y ella despierte y me vea. Definitivamente debo ir a su lado y no me importa tener que congelar a medio hospital para que me permitan verla.

Camino a su habitación e inventó una excusa en mi mente por si alguien me descubre, si en realidad me echan del hospital no podría aceptarlo porque tendría que esperar que le den de alta para verla y eso sería simplemente catastrófico.

— ¡Oe Gray! –La voz de Natsu me detiene súbitamente, volteo a verlo y veo a Happy volando a su lado, ambos me saludan y de repente tras ellos aparece Lucy con una Erza algo preocupada por Juvia, miro hacía la habitación, muy pronto estaré con ella solo debo ser muy paciente y esperar.

— Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están?

— Bien ¿Cómo está Juvia? –Parece que todos estuvieran sincronizados y contestaron al tiempo, alzó mis hombros, la verdad es que no me han dicho nada y esta incertidumbre me está matando, quiero que Juvia esté bien, es lo que más deseo.

— Veras que estará bien. –Lucy toca mi hombro y me siento tranquilamente en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, no entiendo porque tanto misterio, deberían decirme cómo está. Me cruzo de brazos y apoyo mi cabeza en la pared, la silla no es lo suficientemente grande para que yo quepa.

— Juvia es fuerte, solo es una estúpida peste. –Intento ser fuerte y no demostrar que estoy muriendo en vida porque mi chica está en este hospital y no sé nada sobre ella. Lucy sonríe demasiado confiada, ojalá yo pudiera tener esa seguridad de que estará bien, pero lo único que sé con certeza es que la vida es impredecible.

Si ella necesitará sangre estoy seguro que le daría toda la mía para que estuviera bien, hasta la ultima gota, no me importaría morir por ella porque no podría imaginar un mundo donde ella no está, aprieto mis puños en frustración, si al menos pudiera ir a conseguir los elementos necesarios para el antídoto, tal vez un pedazo de ropa o una flor extraña, no me importaría ir al infierno si con eso Juvia se recupera.

¿Será que sabe todo lo que haría por ella? No quiero que ella se vaya sin que sepa que es mi vida, que la amo, pero ella no se va a ir, debo sonreír y esperar, las noticias serán buenas y me reiré pensando que eran unas ideas paranoicas.

— Miren es Sorciere –Lucy toma una revista de la mesa y empieza a ojearla, en Sorciere solo hay chismes y no me interesa saber nada de lo que está ahí, pero aún así no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar, debo matar el tiempo en el que tengo noticias de Juvia en algo, así que la veo disimuladamente al mismo tiempo que Lucy, en la portada aparecen todos los gremios reunidos por la batalla que llevamos juntos para defender nuestro territorio, voy a ver qué dicen sobre nosotros.

Lucy pasa las páginas mientras Natsu se queja y dice que tiene mucha hambre, veo a cada uno de los que estuvieron involucrados en la batalla. Veo a Juvia en la página siguiente y me quedo observándola, no sé si a esto se le puede llamar acoso pero le he dedicado más segundos a esa fotografía que a todas las demás que he visto en la revista. Me gusta cuando aparecen fotos de Juvia, pero detesto que los demás tengan acceso a ellas, es despreciable y me da irá el solo pensar que otros hombres la vean, al menos no está en traje de baño.

" _Romance de hadas"_ ¿Por qué aparece este título al lado de su foto? ¿Por qué pareciera que la estuviera besando en la página siguiente? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¡Escribieron sobre ustedes, Gray! –Tomo la revista y ella la jala también porque quiere ver, después de un segundo la ponemos en una posición donde ambos podamos ver y comienzo con mi lectura, aunque Lucy está leyendo en voz alta.

 _Seis meses juntos fueron suficientes para que este par de enamorados pertenecientes al gremio más fuerte de Fiore reafirmaron su amor y se les ve más felices que nunca. Sí chicas, oyeron bien, uno de los magos más sexys y fuertes ha decidido unir su vida para siempre con la hermosa maga de agua Juvia Loxar. Claramente es una gran decepción también para los fans de esta fuerte y preciosa hada._

 _Sus compañeros de gremio nos confirmaron la noticia, ambos se casaron secretamente y compartieron una casa en una de las ciudades vecinas de Magnolia. Otras fuentes dicen que el mago de hielo le fue infiel a su esposa y estuvieron separados por seis meses, pero Juvia que era la causante de las lluvias en ese lugar lo perdonó y decidió estar de nuevo a su lado. El Fullbuster tiene demasiada suerte ¿No lo creen? — ¿_ Quién escribió todas estas zanjas de mentiras? ¿No se cansan de inventar cosas que no son? ¡Entre Juvia y yo no hubo nada! La respeté y deje que estuviera a mi lado porque no tenía dónde ir, sin misiones no tenía ingresos. Nunca sería capaz de traicionarla con otra mujer, eso ni pensarlo. –Todos en la sala de espera me quedan viendo y un sonoro "shh" me hace la recepcionista, olvidé que es un hospital. Lucy se ha reventado de la risa y todos mis amigos están reunidos interesados por esas palabras, ¡Son una partida de chismosos! Sigo con mi lectura, ¿Cómo son capaces de escribir todo esto sin siquiera preguntarle a Juvia o a mi?

 _Se les vio muy amorosos durante la batalla, además está es la fotografía donde compartieron la noche en su bolsa de dormir en forma de corazón, muy acaramelados, sincronizados y con los mismos hábitos fueron atrapados. Gray le enseñó a Juvia a adquirir su hábito nudista y a él se le ve bastante feliz, la joven ha derretido los fríos y congelados muros de Gray, ambos han sabido cómo aprender el uno del otro._

 _Deseamos que sean muy felices, se lo merecen ya que hacen una hermosa pareja, agua y hielo, la combinación perfecta. Les estaremos comentando por si deciden hacer un matrimonio con todas las de la ley, ya que recientemente a Juvia se le ha visto portando lujosos vestidos y se rumorea que va a lucir uno de esos cuando se case por la iglesia, pero no se preocupen que no se van a perder nada, cubriremos cada detalle para que estén muy bien informados._

— Debería demandarlos por mentirosos. –vivir con ella fue maravilloso, nos entendimos a la perfección y es una gran cocinera, no nos casamos porque ni siquiera hemos dejado de ser amigos para convertirnos en algo más pero la idea no me parece tan descabellada, si pudiera ya me hubiera casado con ella.

Estoy seguro que si ella despertara y estuviera en perfecto estado le pediría que se case conmigo ahora mismo, pero no me gustan las cosas apresuradas, soy una de esas personas que le tiene miedo a los cambios repentinos y bruscos, es lo que más odio, pero por verla feliz sería capaz de comprometerme con ella y tener un noviazgo. Definitivamente esa palabra me asusta.

No tengo ni idea de cómo ser un buen novio, creería que sería un desastre total pero Juvia es demasiado comprensiva y me enseñaría a cómo hacerlo, antes había decidido que le iba a decir mi respuesta después de la batalla, pero aún no hemos vencido a Zeref, Acnologia o E.N.D y pasará mucho tiempo hasta que eso suceda, quería que nuestra familia se estableciera en la paz y estabilidad de un mundo sin violencia y peligro, sin embargo ahora entiendo que la vida es muy corta y que pueda que algo malo suceda.

Un minuto, un segundo, muchos años, no sé cuánto más tiempo tenemos, así que iré en este momento a ver a Juvia y me importa muy poco que Grandeney me regañe y amenace con matarme por desobedecer sus órdenes.

— Espérenme acá, ya vengo. –Salgo corriendo por las escaleras con una buena idea en mi mente, bajo los cuatro pisos de la edificación y corro para quedar al lado de su ventana.

Asumo que la cuarta ventana a mano derecha del cuarto piso es la de su habitación y creó una escalera con mi Ice Make, subo tratando de no ver las otras ventanas porque ya una chica me ha tildado de pervertido y ha comenzado a gritar buscando ayuda. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar mi corazón duele. Odio pensar que Juvia este enferma y que puede pasarle algo malo.

Me asomo por su ventana y veo una cabellera azul recostada en una cama, ¡es Juvia! Me aseguro de que no haya nadie en la habitación y entro, esperé casi una hora y media para verla y aunque respiro de alivio al ver su rostro sé que el peligro no ha terminado y que aún debo esperar a que creen un antídoto.

Está conectada a máquinas mágicas y tiene un pequeño trapito en su cabeza, camino hacia ella y detesto verla tan débil, esta situación es horrible, la quiero mucho como para verla en una cama.

— Hola –Acaricio su mejilla y por alguna razón no puedo dejar de ver su rostro, siempre me gustó verla mientras dormía aunque ella nunca se dio cuenta de eso.

— Necesitamos una flor azul del este y una pluma del ruiseñor gigante, Wendy. Dile a tus amigos que vayan por todo eso.

— Sí señorita. –La puerta se abre de repente y veo a Grandeney en el umbral, la anciana frunce el ceño y me señala la puerta con su dedo índice.

— ¡Dije que no quería a nadie acá! –La anciana se acomoda su máscara y espera a que yo la obedezca y salga por la puerta.

— No me iré de acá hasta que Juvia despierte y podamos ir a casa –La anciana levanta la ceja y yo me siento al lado de Juvia cruzando los brazos, quiero hacerle entender que yo nunca me separaré de ella.

— Las partículas pueden transmitirse por el aire. –Levanto los hombros, lo que menos me importa ahora es recibir esas estúpidas partículas y envenenarme.

— Cuando tengas el antídoto puedes darme un poco a mi, pero no me iré de acá.

— Eso entonces sería tu problema, niño. –Relajo mis músculos y vuelvo la mirada a Juvia que se quejó pero tiene los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Acaba de moverse! –Alertó a Grandeney pensando que era un gran avance pero ella levanta sus hombros y sigue mezclando unos objetos en el mesón al fondo de la habitación.

— Ella no está inconsciente totalmente, durante algunos minutos se despierta y pregunta por ti y luego vuelve a dormir. –Hubiera sido un gran alivio si esa mujer me hubiera dicho antes que Juvia no estaba tan mal o que mi pequeña peli azul me quería a su lado.

— ¿Y cómo está ella?

— Ya casi termino el antídoto, fue una suerte que la anormalidad en su sangre no estuviera tan desarrollada como la de Laxus, puedo controlar y extraerlo totalmente. –Asiento y le sonrió, yo que me estaba armando toda una película en mi mente, pensando que Juvia iba a morir y que tenía que vivir en un mundo condenado donde ella no estuviera. Que horribles pensamientos, no entiendo porque la mayoría de los humanos pensamos lo peor cuando recibimos una noticia así.

— Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, por salvarla.

— No fue nada, por el momento cállate que necesito concentrarme, mocoso. –Callo ante la mirada amenazadora de la mujer y veo cómo empieza a trabajar, pareciera que ella no estuviera en la habitación después de cinco minutos, solo somos Juvia y yo en este lugar y amo eso.

Escucho su lento respirar y admiro su rostro mientras duerme, Juvia es simplemente perfecta y la amo más que a nada en este mundo. Tal vez si le doy un beso puede mejorarse pronto, eso es algo que ella diría si estuviera consciente, me acerco y beso su frente suavemente.

— Espero que te mejores pronto, Juvia. - sus ojos intentan abrirse y me asusto, sería demasiado incómodo que ella se diera cuenta que la estaba tocando. Me siento rápidamente en la silla algo nervioso, por poco y me caigo. Juvia lentamente abre sus ojos y su boca esboza una sonrisa cuando me ve.

— Es peligroso que esté aquí, Gray-sama. –Pongo mi pierna encima de la otra cruzándola y levanto mis hombros.

— No me interesa, dijeron que querías que estuviera acá, por eso vine. –Ella sonríe y tose, mira alrededor y yo la arropó con la cobija para que no sienta frío.

— Lamento hacerte pasar por esto. –Niego con la cabeza, lo importante es que ella está bien y que volveremos a estar juntos muy pronto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? –ella asiente con su cabeza, sonríe y se queja un poco. — Bien. Aunque Juvia en serio hubiera deseado ir a ese restaurante con Gray-sama.

— Ya no importa, luego tendremos la oportunidad de ir a ese restaurante después de que salgas de acá.

— Una cita con Gray-sama.

— No es una cita, es decir, solo vamos a comer, no trates de formalizar todo. –Y de nuevo mi miedo a que ella piense que vamos en serio, no entiendo porque tengo ese instinto que me hace reaccionar ante esas situaciones.

— Juvia quiere salir de acá y estar en el gremio con todos.

— Casi todos nuestros compañeros del gremio están afuera esperando que te mejores, así que no hay mucho afán para que llegues. –Ella sonríe demasiado emocionada y mueve su cuerpo ligeramente.

— ¿Sabes? Juvia, necesito decirte algo. –Me lleno de valor y cierro los ojos demasiado apenado por lo que estoy a punto de decir, después de este susto sé que no hay tiempo que perder y que debo decirle lo que siento.

— Cuando te prometí una respuesta ese día ya sabía que decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que ocurrieran los juegos mágicos...Te dije en ese momento que no en la fiesta del palacio porque acababa de perder a Ultear, el único recuerdo que tenía de mi maestra y debo confesarte que tenía mucho miedo que a una persona que quería como lo eras tú se alejara de mi lado...Después de tanto tiempo juntos, luego que pude aclarar por fin todos esos sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, te quiero decir que mi respuesta es sí, sí Juvia, quiero que los dos seamos eso que tanto tú deseas. –Termino de hablar y me quedo sin aire, no escucho ninguna reacción por parte de Juvia y tengo miedo de que ya no quiera tener una relación conmigo. Abro los ojos rápidamente y veo que tiene los suyos cerrados. Está inconsciente.

— Te dije que no era mucho el tiempo que estaba consciente, volvió a dormir cuando empezaste a decir lo que sentías –Me sonrojo violentamente, olvide por completo que la anciana estaba en ese lugar y siento mucha vergüenza, me siento estúpido ya que todo lo que dije fue inútil y Juvia ni siquiera lo escuchó. ¡Qué tonto fui!

— Lo-lo lamentó.

— Creo que le hubiera gustado escucharte, por lo pronto quédate acá, creo que tú le haces bien. –Sonrío y vuelvo a mi silla, Juvia tiene su mano encima de la mía y no sé en qué momento me atrapó, pero así quiero seguir, siempre a su lado sin importar la circunstancia o enfermedad. La amo y haré todo por ella, no importa en qué momento nos encontremos o la dificultad por la que estemos pasando, tal vez no es momento de darle mi respuesta aún.

* * *

 _Bueno hermosuras espero que les haya gustado estos ligeros pensamientos de Gray, aquello que siente por Juvia y las razones por las que puede que él no le haya dicho todo lo que siente por ella._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Alguna vez su amors o su crush los ha cuidado mientras están resfriados o enfermos?_

 _Les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, los quiero demasiado y nos leemos mañana._


	7. Garden Flower

_Hola hermosos, hoy les traigo_ _ **:**_

* * *

 _ **Flor de jardín – Día 7.**_

Y aquí estoy, después de diez años, bajo los escalones del autobús apretando mi pequeña maleta contra mi y puedo sentir el sol acariciando mi rostro, la tranquilidad del campo me invade y respiro algo aliviado, este lugar es muy pacífico y agradable, el campo definitivamente no se compara en nada con el ruido y el estrés de la vida en la cuidad, este pueblo es perfecto aunque no me di cuenta de eso después de muchos años.

Veo a mi alrededor para saber si las cosas siguen igual, pero no lo están, la mayoría de las personas que conocía murieron o se fueron a otro lugar y los espacios que frecuentaba cuando era niño ya no existen porque han sido remplazados por edificaciones. Algo en mi corazón duele porque la nostalgia se hace parte de mi, mis recuerdos vienen a mi mente y yo solo quisiera que las cosas fueran como antes, aquí no tenía preocupaciones o amistades falsas, en mi pueblo natal las personas eran muy sinceras y amables, acá no hay que aparentar que se es más que el otro porque todos nos queremos por igual.

Hay una cerca gigante con anuncios y permisos de construcción donde solía jugar con Natsu y Loke, donde robábamos algunas frutas y jugábamos a las escondidas, va a ser un centro comercial demasiado grande para los pocos habitantes que vivimos acá, es algo completamente irónico. Ese centro comercial es lo más preocupante de todos los cambios que observó en mi pueblo, están arruinando el bosque más hermoso que teníamos y es doloroso que nadie haga nada al respecto, que dejen que lo hermoso de la naturaleza sea remplazado por toneladas de concreto que nos volverá consumistas, dependientes de bienes innecesarios y repletos de inutilidad que serán desechados en menos de nada.

Algunos creen que estar a la moda, tener cines, millones de boutiques para elegir, un auto lujoso, tener sus armarios llenos de ropa que nunca van usar y poder ver innumerables anuncios publicitarios es una gran vida, a mí personalmente todo eso me aburrió y me cansó, especialmente porque las personas en ese lugar no eran como me las imaginé y terminaron dañando mi corazón y mis ilusiones, en especial ella.

Camino a mi casa por aquel atajo lleno de árboles e hierba, hace mucho nadie lo usa y casi se está cerrando, miro el cielo azul, el clima es bastante refrescante y ya casi estoy en casa pero primero debo pasar por casa de Natsu, debo informarle que estoy aquí.

Recojo un mango que se ha caído del árbol y lo limpio, se ve delicioso y las frutas de mi pueblo son las más deliciosa de todas. Le quito la cascara y empiezo a comerlo, está muy bueno pero le falta sal para quedar perfecto, cuanto extrañaba este sabor, el olor del campo y la hermosa vista a mi alrededor. De repente siento un golpe en la cabeza y maldigo fuertemente, llevo mi mano al lugar donde me duele y afortunadamente no me salió sangre, sin embargo creo que me va a quedar un chichón.

Identificó al culpable, esta volviendo a poner una piedra en su resortera y yo soy su blanco, es un pequeño niño de cabellos rosados y ojos cafés.

— ¡Intruso, me las vas a pagar! –Pongo mis manos al frente tratando de demostrarle que no soy un ladrón o un enemigo, pero recibo otro golpe, en la frente en esta ocasión, tiene puntería este niño.

— Mi nombre es Gray, soy amigo de Natsu.

— Conozco a todos los amigos de mi padre y tú no eres uno de ellos. –Carga su arma nuevamente, tiene los bolsillos llenos de pequeñas piedras y he llegado a la conclusión que es un peligro este niño, claramente es hijo de Natsu.

— Antes vivía acá, soy el hijo de Silver y Mika. –Al terminar mi frase él baja su resortera y se rasca la cabeza tal como lo hacía Natsu cuando necesitaba entender algo.

— ¿Usted es el nieto del viejo Silver? –Le asiento con la cabeza y mi corazón vuelve a doler al recordar que no pude llegar a tiempo para ver a mi abuelo, para decirle que lo quería muchísimo y que quería agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, si al menos hubiera sabido que todo lo que consideraba importante en mi vida era una basura comparado con todas las hermosas cosas que tenía aquí, hubiera tomado el primer vuelo al pueblo y hubiera estado en los últimos momentos del viejo, pero ahora es inútil pensar en eso ya que no puedo devolver el tiempo.

— Soy su nieto, ¿Tus padres están en casa?

— ¿Le vas a decir a mamá que te golpeé? –Levantó mis hombros como respondiéndole con un tal vez, no sé que tan dura será Lucy con su hijo o al menos con nosotros era algo brusca y siempre nos golpeaba cuando hacíamos algo mal, pero ella es una buena chica, me alegro que Natsu hubiera podido encontrar la felicidad que yo no pude alcanzar.

El niño me golpea de nuevo y sale corriendo muy rápido, no lo puedo alcanzar, él sedentarismo de la ciudad hizo mal en mi, acá yo era un chico fuerte y hábil, definitivamente me descuide y quiero recuperar lo que algún día tenía, sin embargo ya no tengo a las personas más especiales en mi vida, hoy estoy completamente solo y espero que Natsu me perdone por haberlo dejado tantos años sin una llamada o señales de vida.

— ¡Demonio! –Rujo y espero que me haya escuchado, los niños son demasiado traviesos y complicados pero si me preguntan hubiera querido tener uno o tal vez dos, después de lo que pasó con ella no creo que pueda volver a confiar en otra mujer o al menos tener ganas de tener hijos.

Me apresuro a la casa, si Natsu sigue siendo el mismo estará tomando su café de las once y Lucy estará preparando algo delicioso para el almuerzo, solo espero que no me juzguen. Sigo adelante caminando y veo una cabeza rosa a la distancia y él toma su escopeta en sus manos al verme.

— ¿¡Quién anda ahí!? –Lucy sale de la casa también y al igual que su esposo me amenaza con un arma.

— Soy yo, Gray. -¿Qué acaso todos en esta finca me quieren matar? –Natsu ladea su cabeza y me observa durante unos segundos, después de reconocerme tira la escopeta hacia un lado y sale corriendo a mi.

— ¡Gray! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! –Abrazo a Natsu, ¿Cómo fui capaz de dejar a mi mejor amigo por irme a perseguir "mis sueños"?

— Te extrañe hermano.

— ¡Ni una maldita llamada, Gray! Llegue a pensar que estabas muerto. –Asiento dandole toda la razón, en la ciudad había olvidado mis orígenes y todos mis amigos.

— Me perdí en el sendero de la vida, lo siento Natsu.

— Pasa, ven. Debiste haber llegado cansado, ¿Qué deseas comer? Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar. –veo a Lucy, su cara me demuestra que está muy enojada, lo contrario a Natsu y sé que ella me guarda rencor por dejarla.

— Tal vez en otro momento, sabes que debo visitar a mi abuelo en el cementerio y poner al día los papeles para que la finca quede en mi poder.

— El viejo no se ira de allá, Gray y lo de la casa puede esperar, los del centro comercial no te la pueden quitar porque eres el único heredero. –Camino a casa con Natsu dándome por vencido, dejó la maleta en una de las sillas mecedoras de la entrada y saludo a Lucy que esta cruzada de brazos y me mira con esos ojos color chocolate algo amenazadora.

— Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Aún te importa después de diez años? –Merezco esto, soy consciente que abandone a mis amigos y que es muy probable que nadie me quiera ahora.

— Claro que sí, Lucy. Eres mi mejor amiga al igual que Natsu.

— Mami hay una serpiente en mi habitación –Una niña rubia de no más de dos años está jalando el pantalón de mi rubia amiga y el rostro le cambia totalmente, ella sonríe y toma a la niña entre sus brazos.

— ¿Te hizo algo, mi niña? –La niña niega con la cabeza y se refugia en el cuello de su madre.

— ¿Natsu, vas a revisar la habitación de Nashi? –El cabeza de flama le sonríe y toma su machete en la mano, sigue igual de valiente y cabeza hueca ese tonto.

— Siento haberlos abandonado, Lucy, pero quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de verlos juntos. Cumpliste tus sueños, ¿Recuerdas el día que me contaste que querías que Natsu fuera el padre de tus hijos y aquel con quien compartirías toda tu vida? –Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios aunque ella la quiere esconder ya que está demasiado enojada conmigo como para ceder.

— ¿Quién es mami? –La pequeña me señala y yo le hago señas para hacerla sonreír y para que crea que soy amigable.

— Es un amigo de tú padre y mío, su nombre es Gray. –La niña se esconde en el pecho de su madre demasiado avergonzada cuando intento saludarla, yo sonrío y vuelvo mi atención a Lucy, ella suspira hondo y me señala con su dedo índice.

— No creas que te voy a perdonar tan fácil Fullbuster, tendrás que hacer muchas cosas para ser el de antes...El almuerzo ya casi está listo, creo que debes tener hambre. –Sonrío cuando Lucy entra, ellos tienen un hermoso corazón, no tendrían la capacidad de negarme su amistad.

Me siento en la silla del comedor, no ha cambiado en absolutamente nada el comedor a excepción que la parte suave del asiento ya se está dañando.

— ¡Era una pequeña! No entiendo cómo llegó a la habitación de Nashi pero debemos ser más cuidadosos. –Natsu bota el cuerpo de la serpiente en la bolsa de basura y se sienta a mi lado dándome pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

— Todos preguntaron por ti en el entierro de tu abuelo, dijeron que deberías estar ahí ya que él fue el que te crió. –Suspiro hondamente volviendo a sentir esa horrible culpa, odio el dolor en mi corazón, me siento tan estúpido. — No alcance a llegar hermano, no pude conseguir un vuelo que me trajera a tiempo.

— ¿Lo viste antes de morir? –Natsu cruza sus brazos y los pone en su nuca. — Su último deseo era verte, quería preguntarte porque fuiste tan desagradecido y nos olvidaste a todos.

— Fui un idiota, Natsu. Quería escapar de este mundo, no quería seguir siendo un simple granjero y me avergonzaba de mis orígenes, pensaba que tenía el mundo en mis manos y que con mi dinero no necesitaba de nadie, ahora entiendo que todo lo que hice fue un gran error.

— Algo tarde, Gray, pero aun así le dije que lo querías demasiado y que estabas haciendo todo lo posible por venir. El viejo no aguanto más de un día en el hospital, no te dio tiempo de llegar.

— Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, estoy seguro que hubiera venido mucho antes. –Acaricio los pelitos del individual de la mesa como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo y veo que Lucy me trae una bebida con un plato lleno de las delicias de este pueblo, respondo con un gracias y luego ella le sonríe a Natsu.

— Ya te traigo el tuyo.

— Está bien, Luce.

— ¿Cómo fue todo? –Empiezo a atacar mi comida, Lucy tiene una sazón exquisita, extrañaba demasiado esto.

— Sabes que Silver era muy querido por todos, fueron todos los del pueblo y esta es la ubicación de la tumba. –Me pasa un papelito y yo lo guardo en mi bolsillo. — Esta al lado de tus padres y de tu abuela. –Sé dónde queda, tal vez cuando muera también me entierren ahí, aunque no creo que tenga el derecho de seguir siendo un Fullbuster.

— ¿Él sufrió, Natsu?

— Yo diría que no, sólo te necesitaba ahí, debió haber sido su único sufrimiento. –El nudo vuelve a aparecer en mi garganta, sé que Natsu no es de esos que te echan en cara las cosas, pero me hace daño con sus palabras.

— ¿Venderás la casa de tus abuelos? Lucy se hizo cargo del jardín mientras llegabas, sabia como amaba ese jardín el viejo. –Le niego con la cabeza, es lo único que me queda.

— Voy a volver a vivir acá, Natsu. –De la sorpresa casi tira el plato que Lucy le iba a poner en la mesa y ella abre los ojos grandemente, no lo puede creer tampoco.

— Pero, lo último que escuche de ti es que te ibas a casar, ¿Una señorita de ciudad aceptaría venir a vivir acá? –Y Natsu acaba de tocar el tema que más me hace daño y no voy a la mitad de mi almuerzo, me quitó el apetito en seguida. ¿Cómo responder ante esa pregunta sin verme como un perdedor? Podría mentirles, pero ya no quiero seguir haciendo las cosas mal.

— Ella me estaba engañando con otro hombre y antes del día de nuestra boda me robo todo mi dinero, me dejo en la quiebra y se marchó con ese imbécil. –bajo la mirada, no aguanto el rostro repleto de lastima de Natsu.

— ¿Es que acaso todas las señoritas de la cuidad son unas desgraciadas? –Ahora Lucy es la que mete la cucharada en nuestra conversación, le alzó los hombros y trató de darme ánimos.

— Ya pasó un año, la policía está encargada de encontrarla así que he tenido algunos meses para olvidarla. –No sé cómo los sentimientos pueden cambiar de un día para otro, sé que la odio pero si la tuviera en frente no sé cómo mi corazón reaccionaría.

— ¿Y entonces por qué no viniste antes?

— Por orgullo, no quería demostrarles que había perdido y que ustedes tenían toda la razón.

— ¡Y vaya que la teníamos! –Me levanto y sonrío falsamente, tomo mi maleta y respiró profundamente para no oírme patético.

— Gracias por la comida, estaba delicioso pero iré a ver cómo están las cosas en la casa de mis abuelos y aprovecharé de una vez para visitarlos en el cementerio.

— No terminaste tu almuerzo, quédate otro rato, perdónanos si te hicimos sentir mal. –Natsu me pide perdón y yo sonrío fingiendo que todo está bien.

— Claro que no, solo tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Vendré luego para hablar de nuestras vidas.

— Te esperamos acá, Gray. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa importante, los de las constructoras nos quieren quitar nuestras casas para poner el parqueadero de su centro comercial, les hemos dicho que no y nos han ofrecido mucho dinero, sabes que el dinero no nos importa, pero al ver que nos negábamos amenazaron a nuestros hijos.

— ¡Son unos desgraciados! Pero tranquilo Natsu, por mi parte nunca les daré mis tierras a esos idiotas.

— Gracias por tu apoyo. –Me despido con un gesto de la mano y camino a mi casa que queda a unos cuantos minutos, ¿Parqueadero? Mi casa no será un mar de asfalto, eso lo juro.

Y ahí está, la casa de madera que recordaba, está más hermosa que nunca. La pintura se ha caído un poco pero no hay nada que una buena remodelación no pueda arreglar, esta será mi casa de ahora en adelante. Busco debajo del gnomo la llave y abro la puerta, los recuerdos me invaden y lloro, no sé si alguna vez pueda superar esto.

Repaso las superficies, todo está lleno de polvo y tendré que hacer una buena limpieza, levantó la cabeza y veo el jardín de mi abuelo, el cuidaba tanto sus flores que sonrío al ver que todo esta perfecto y hermoso como el hubiera querido.

Salgo por la puerta trasera y empiezo a recorrer cuidadosamente todas las plantas, están en buen estado y hay un árbol hermoso lleno de flores, no recordaba que había sembrado este arbusto hace mucho tiempo. Me agacho para ver las campanillas azules que han hecho una enredadera por toda la casa, se ven hermosas y yo creé esto, que hermoso.

Arrancó una para poder percibir mejor su olor y al levantarme mi celular cae en la enredadera, lo intentó recuperar pero le hago daño a las flores y también a una grande nuez que estaba en el lugar. Pareciera que todo lo que toco perece, lanzó la nuez gigante que no tiene porque estar en mi planta y arreglo las flores que se aplastaron.

De nuevo un golpe en mi frente se hace presente pero no veo al culpable, siento un zumbido en mis oídos y un jalón en mi cabello, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién me está atacando? Pareciera que se tratara de un insecto y ahora mi oreja es jalada. ¡Esta casa está embrujada! Trató de correr pero mi cabeza sigue siendo atacada, entro en la casa y veo un espejo, hay algo brillante y muy rápido atacándome, puedo saber dónde está gracias al reflejo y rápidamente lo atrapó en mis manos.

Hay algo que está haciendo fuerza en mi palma para intentar salir, pero yo no sé lo permito. Busco un recipiente donde pueda encerrarlo y encuentro el frasco de la mermelada. En un movimiento rápido abro la mano y pongo el frasco en mi palma, abro mis ojos para ver que es lo que me ha atacado y no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

Es una pequeña personita con alas golpeando el cristal para intentar salir, sus palabras suenan como campanillas y sus cabellos son del color de las flores, su vestimenta es brillante y no puedo creer que las hadas en realidad existan. Debo estar soñando o haberme golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, después de unos minutos se da por vencida y se sienta, se cubre el rostro con sus rodillas algo asustada y pareciera que está llorando.

— ¿Por qué me golpeaste? ¿Acaso todos en este pueblo me quieren matar? –Ella niega con la cabeza y luego se levanta para hacer sonar su voz con numerosas campanillas, me está señalando y es obvio que me esta regañando, pero yo no logro entenderle una sola palabra.

— Quito el frasco de mi mano y muy cuidadoso lo pongo en la mesa para que no se vaya a salir por la superficie, ella encuentra un pedazo de hoja encima de la mesa, lo enrolla y lo usa como un megáfono, ahora sí puedo entender las palabras.

— ¡Estaba defendiendo mi hogar! Acabas de lanzar mi casa lejos, sin decir que eres un intruso y que mi única misión es defender mi casa y las flores del jardín.

— ¿Esa nuez era tu casa? –Ella se cruza de brazos y empieza a golpear el suelo en repetidas ocaciones con su pie.

— ¡Lo era! Y la acabas de destruir como las flores del jardín.

— ¡No seas exagerada! Solo fueron tres o cuatro. –Ella resopla y levanta algunos de sus cabellos azules. — No puedo creer que me haya dejado atrapar por un intruso.

— No soy un intruso, soy Gray Fullbuster el nieto de Silver –sus ojos se abren grandemente y se apresura al cristal para observarme mejor, abre su boca ligeramente de la sorpresa y suspira.

— No te creo, Gray era un niño feo.

— ¡Pues gracias! –Ahora yo soy el que hago de ofendido, ella sonríe y asiente. — Tienes sus ojos, debes ser tú.

— ¿Me conocías? –Ella mueve su cabeza afirmando y ahora tengo mucha más curiosidad por saber de ella.

— Tengo dos preguntas para ti, hada. ¿Qué haces aquí y cuál es tu nombre? –Ella se cruza de brazos pero no sin antes hacer como si su boca fuera una cremallera y hubiera botado lejos la llave.

— Vamos, si respondes te juro que te liberaré. –Mi propuesta le llama la atención y vuelve a poner su megáfono en la boca.

— ¿Me lo juras por el dedo pequeñito de tu mano?

— Te lo juro.

— Bien, mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, soy un hada de jardín y estoy acá para cuidar el jardín de tu abuelo y la planta que tu sembraste. De hecho tú fuiste el que me trajo a la vida, la campanilla está directamente relacionada con mi vida. ¡Ahora sácame de acá!

— ¿Así que si corto esa enredadera y el arbusto tú morirás? –Ella asiente y respira hondamente.

— ¿Quién más sabe sobre tu existencia?

— ¡Dijiste que sólo serían dos preguntas y me liberarías!

— Esta es la última. –Infla sus cachetes como si estuviera enojada.

— Solo tú, por seguridad no nos mostramos ante los humanos, yo solo te quería asustar aunque no lo logre y mírame como termine.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Eres un humano molesto!

— Y tú un pequeño fastidio. –Ella me da la espalda y puedo apreciar sus pequeñas alas transparentes, su cabello es bastante largo y sus ojos son azules, es una hada muy bonita.

— ¿Acaso no quieres volver a tu hogar? –No hay respuesta de su parte, creo que he logrado enojarla. — Vamos no te enojes, traigo unos dulces de la capital. –Levanto el frasco y Juvia me mira algo sorprendida.

— No te haré daño, solo quiero saber más de ti. –La pequeña ladea su cabeza y sonríe. — Gracias, sabía que eras igual de noble al señor Silver, de hecho todas las hadas le tenemos miedo a los humanos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque todo lo que tocan lo destruyen, no pueden ver algo hermoso o fuera de lo común porque necesitan saber de dónde vino o porque está ahí y finalmente terminan destruyéndolo todo.

— No somos así.

— ¿No? Ustedes mataron a los unicornios y a los gnomos, estoy completamente segura que si supieran que las hadas existen nos harían esos experimentos terribles y nos matarían, así que si dices algo te mato mientras duermes. –Y hasta ahí le llegó la ternura a esa pequeña mujer.

— ¡No diré nada! Prefiero vivir –Ella extiende sus manos y yo le doy la puntica de mi dedo meñique. — Es un trato. Ahora prométeme que jamás quitaras esa planta o yo moriré.

— Nunca lo haré.

— Bien, parece que seremos grandes amigos.

.

.

.

Juvia Loxar es una pequeña y misteriosa vida, aún no logro comprender todo lo que le rodea o de dónde viene, pero es la única compañía que tengo y con ella no me siento solo. Se ha encargado de seguirme a todas partes y aunque le digo que es una hada molesta por sus acciones, me gusta hablar con ella y pasar todo mi tiempo con ella. Juvia es una pequeña muy comprensiva y definitivamente siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, de hecho según ella yo soy su héroe porque la traje a la vida.

La cosecha fue todo un éxito en este año y pienso invertir mis ganancias en una nueva siembra, fue un año exitoso aunque debo aceptar que Juvia hizo un gran trabajo con sus poderes al ayudarme a crecer los cultivos, ese es nuestro secreto.

Siento por fin que he vuelto a ser yo y la gente en el pueblo me aceptó nuevamente, aunque cada día pareciera que ya no fuéramos un pueblo sino una ciudad muy pequeña que crecerá considerablemente.

— ¡Es hora del té! –Juvia llega a donde estoy trabajando, a veces pienso que es demasiado extraño que ella esté a mi lado y no vaya a buscar a su familia, sus amigas hadas se marcharon al saber que estaban construyendo un centro comercial, temieron por su vida y se marcharon pero Juvia se quedó, por fidelidad a mí y a la planta que le dio la vida.

— Perfecto porque ya termine por hoy acá –He notado que a veces cuando está hablándome sus mejillas se vuelven rosas y es tan adorable, la quiero mucho y espero que nunca se vaya de mi lado.

— Le agregue poco azúcar, como te gusta. –Juvia se sienta en mi clavícula y apoya su cabeza en mi cuello, camino hacia la casa, pues a veces le cuesta volar largas distancias porque es pequeña y se cansa rápidamente.

— El invierno se acerca y debemos proteger las flores del jardín.

— Lo sé, ya estoy pensando en eso. –Nos sentamos y ella toma té de su pequeña tasa de muñecas, le doy un trozo de mi mufin y ambos disfrutamos la caída del sol.

— Ayer llegó una carta en una Paloma, es de mi hermano Gajeel, me contó que todos están juntos y están viviendo en un lugar lleno de plantas y flores donde no hay humanos que nos puedan hacer daño, al final de su carta me dice que me espera allá porque todos tienen ganas de verme –no me agradan sus palabras, no quiero que se vaya ni que nadie la aleje de mi. Tenemos un lazo muy fuerte y desde que llegue a este lugar ella ha estado conmigo, no deseo volver a sentirme solo.

— ¿Y te quieres ir? –Ella niega con la cabeza y come educadamente su pedazo de pastel.

— Juvia se siente cómoda acá con su presencia Gray-sama. No lo dejará solo, además está acá para defender el jardín y hará todo lo que sea por lograrlo.. –Algo dentro de mí se alivia al escuchar sus palabras y disfruto mi té.

— Sabes que enfrentarte a los humanos puede ser peligroso.

— Por defender el jardín ella haría lo que sea, es que todo esto es el mundo de Juvia y no dejará que se lo quiten.

— Si ellos te atrapan sería fatal, no seas terca y no vuelvas a hacer lo que me hiciste a mí cuando nos conocimos.

— Lo siento, Gray-sama. Pero esto es algo en lo que lo desobedecería, es mi casa, mi vida...¿Escuchaste eso? –Un ruido llama nuestra atención y tomó la escopeta entre mis manos.

— Sí, Juvia. No dejes que nadie te vea. –Alisto el arma y apuntó a la oscuridad. — ¡Estoy armado, salga de mi territorio!

— ¡Gray! –Reconozco esa voz, — ¿Natsu, eres tu? –Ella se esconde tras de mí, nadie la puede ver y por medio del alumbrado público puedo ver a Natsu cargando a su hijo, está mal herido y de repente Lucy aparece cargando a la niña.

— ¡Ayúdanos Gray!

— ¿Qué les pasó? –Los niños están inconscientes y no dudó un solo segundo en ir por las llaves de la camioneta del viejo, Juvia está asustada y sale de su escondite cuando estamos solos en la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas? Yo te acompaño.

— No, puede ser peligroso. Espérame acá, volveré pronto.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Por mi garrita del dedo pequeño. –Ella se queda volando en el aire y se despide con su pequeña manita, tomo a Nashi entre mis brazos para que seamos más ágiles, nos subimos en la camioneta del viejo y rápidamente manejo al hospital, esto es obra de esos imbéciles del centro comercial.

.

.

.

El dictamen del doctor es que debemos llevarlos a la capital, el antídoto para el veneno letal de esa serpiente que no se ve en nuestra región y que casualmente mordió a los dos niños no se encuentra en este lugar y la única manera para salvarles la vida es desplazarnos a la ciudad para que les den el tratamiento adecuado.

Demasiada casualidad, ¿Cómo esas dos serpientes provenientes de India tal vez, llegaron a una granja de Estados Unidos? Se necesita demasiado dinero para llevarlos a la capital con vida y la única manera de lograrlo es vender las tierras y la casa, demasiado injusto cuando no queríamos irnos de casa o del pueblo, pero por los hijos se hace lo que sea y Natsu y Lucy harán lo que sea necesario por mis pequeños sobrinos.

Me ofrecí a llevarlos y guiarlos por al ciudad, ellos no se rehusaron porque necesitaban más ayuda de la que creían, acabo de recoger la cosecha y no tengo mucho afán en sembrar de nuevo así que no me preocupo por llegar pronto a casa, pero otra vez volví y al lugar que tanto odio, a esta selva de cemento que no quería volver a pisar en la vida.

.

.

.

Llevo algunas horas en el hospital, Natsu está en la casa temporal que alquilamos, se ha esforzado tanto que terminó enfermándose, han pasado cinco días largos y le prometí que estaría pendiente de los niños, los quiero demasiado y no podría soportar que algo malo les pasará.

Bajó para tomar aire, los niños están mejor y no hay nada que temer ya que Lucy está en la habitación acompañándolos, tomo un café y camino por la sala de urgencias, es la única manera para volver a subir desde donde me encuentro. En este lugar hay mucha sangre y solo espero regresar pronto. Un bebé entra por urgencias, se ve muy pequeño en esa camilla y parece que está muy grave ya que su madre está gritando desesperada, desvío mi mirada del bebé a la pobre madre y el mundo es un pañuelo, definitivamente es demasiado pequeño.

— ¡Sálvela doctor! Por favor. Esta muy grave, solo tiene dos meses, le queda una vida entera por vivir. –Me quedo completamente quieto, parpadeo algunas veces para saber si esto es real y claramente es ella, la mujer que me robo y daño mi corazón cuando yo más la quería.

— ¡Hasta acá puede pasar! – El doctor le impide el paso, Nano está muy angustiada, está llorando y claramente esa bebé no es mía porque no la veía hace dos años, debe ser de ese desgraciado con el que me engaño.

— Hola Nano. –La enfrentó, la odio y merece lo que le está pasando. Ella voltea a verme y se sobresalta enseguida. — ¿Cómo lograste escaparte de la policía tanto tiempo?

— Gray –Retrocede tratando de alejarse de mí y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Me ruega que no la lleve a la policía y yo por todos los medios posibles intento calmarme para no matarla en este instante. Tengo tantas ganas de hacerle pagar lo que me hizo.

— Es mi hija, Gray. Tiene una enfermedad terminal y necesito dinero para darle su tratamiento.

— ¿No te alcanzo con todo lo que me robaste? –Ella muerde su labio inferior y niega con la cabeza, siempre pensé que iba a ser diferente este encuentro, lo recree tantas veces en mi mente que tenía preparada cada palabra y ahora no sé qué decir.

— Él se fue con otra mujer cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, estos meses han sido un infierno, estoy prácticamente viviendo en la calle y vivo de la caridad de las personas.

— ¿Y cómo se siente? ¿ya entiendes por lo que yo pase? –Me cruzo de brazos y ella parece verdaderamente arrepentida, pero creer en ella sería un error y no quiero volver a ser un idiota nunca más.

— Perdóname por todo lo que hice, sé mejor que nadie que estuvo mal y detesto lo que pasó, pero ahora lo único que me importa es poder salvar a mi bebé, lo necesito. –Tengo la posibilidad de ayudarla, no entiendo porque mi corazón duele de esta manera y siente lástima por ella, ame alguna vez a Nano y me lastima verla llorar.

— ¿Crees que me vas a engañar nuevamente con eso? –Ella niega con la cabeza. — Ella tiene poco tiempo, iré a la cárcel, seré tu esclava para siempre, no importa lo que hagas conmigo y lo que yo tenga que hacer, pero por favor sálvala a ella.

— Todo lo que tenía tú lo robaste, Nano.

— Aún te queda la casa de tus abuelos. –Este es el colmo del descaro, me robó todo lo que tenía y aún así me pide dinero. No venderé lo único que me queda por ella. Nunca lo haría.

— eres una ladrona y eres patética, tengo lastima por ti. –Estoy dispuesto a irme y en ese instante ella se arrodilla ante mi, Nano nunca en su vida hubiera hecho esto, ella era una mujer con un tremendo orgullo y se las daba de ser mujer de alta sociedad.

— Te lo suplico Gray, por favor. Te pagaré todo lo que te he quitado, cada centavo pero ahora ayúdame, no tengo a nadie.

No creo que esté dispuesto a hacer esto, ¿Qué me pasa? Definitivamente soy un idiota.

— ¡Levántate! Puedo hacer algo por ti. –Saco mi celular y llamó a los de la constructora, vendó la casa y les pido que me consignen el dinero de una vez, de todas formas era muy peligroso volver porque nos matarían si definitivamente no lo hacía. Ella escucha mi conversación y besa mi pies, en realidad siento mucha lastima por ella.

— Voy por el dinero. Te lo daré en la cafetería del quinto piso en tres horas.

— Te juro que te lo recompensare, enserio.

— No jures en vano.

Me alejo de ella y salgo del hospital, pienso en todos los momentos que pasé junto a Nano y aunque todo fue una mentira para mí fue muy real, sé que no podría hacerle daño, yo realmente la perdono.

.

.

.

Me demoro unas horas haciendo los trámites del dinero, es bastante y los de la constructora no tardaron en pagar porque al fin tenían lo que querían y no iban a perder esa oportunidad. Me devuelvo al hospital cuando tengo el dinero y soy cuidadoso de que no me vayan a asaltar, sería simplemente terrible.

Suspiró profundamente y entro a la cafetería con el dinero en mi mano dentro de un sobre, Nano tiene los ojos hinchados y sigue llorando, se levanta cuando me ve y yo camino hacia ella y le entregó el sobre.

— No sé cómo agradecerte –Casi no puedo escuchar su voz, el televisor está algo fuerte y asiento con mi cabeza ante sus palabras. No quiero sentarme o pasar mucho tiempo con ella, así que le dejó en claro la razón por la que lo hice, ni siquiera quiero dejar a esa niña desamparada o huérfana y por eso no la voy a delatar ante la autoridad.

— Lo hago por tu hija, porque tengo sobrinos y sé lo que es pasar por una situación de vida o muerte.

— Yo aún te amo Gray, podemos volver a estar juntos, ser la familia que siempre quisimos, podemos tener hijos de los dos. –¿Justo ahora viene con eso? Niego con la cabeza, yo a ella no la amo y por fin entendí todo lo que sentía, necesitaba esta confrontación para entenderlo, Juvia se volvió un ser muy importante para mí y no la dejare por una mujer que me destrozo y en la cual ya no tengo ninguna confianza.

— No Nano, yo aprendí a amar de otra manera y aunque es imposible el amor que siento por esa persona no la voy a traicionar. -¡Juvia! Ella llega a mi mente y tapo mi boca, la olvidé por completo por la difícil situación que estaba pasando, siento que me voy a derrumbar. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Estoy asustado, cometí un gran error, pero puedo cortar la enredadera y sembrarla en otra parte, al igual que las otras plantas y salvar la vida de todas las hadas que puse en peligro, sé que lo puedo lograr. Solo debo llegar antes de que ellos lleguen al jardín.

— Adiós Nano –Es lo único que alcanzó a decir hasta que una noticia en el televisor llama toda mi atención y me arranca el corazón.

" _Y en otras noticias, un hallazgo sorprendente se dio lugar en un pueblo del norte de Estados Unidos y han confirmado que es un hada_ " –Juvia, es mi pequeña hada y está dentro de un frasco muy asustada intentando salir. La quieren esconder de las cámaras, es claro para mí que están en mi casa y veo cómo tumban todo mi jardín y la casa con una máquina, es demasiado tarde, no logre salvarla.

" _Se quedo quieta, ¿Qué le sucede?"_ –El reportero en vivo intenta llegar a ella y Juvia ha dejado de brillar, mi mente me trae la razón por la que ella se quedó quieta, la única razón que me conectaba a ella y que la hacia estar con vida, era esa flor de jardín y yo me había encargado de destruirla y destruir mi vida de nuevo por culpa de Nano.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Estoy seguro que salió cuando vio a los de la constructora, estaba intentando salvar su flor, su jardín, su vida. Todo es mi culpa, no debí haber bajado nunca y encontrarme con ella. No puedo controlar mis lágrimas y lo peor es que no puedo contarle a Natsu sobre esto, tengo mucha rabia, yo no quería perderla.

.

.

.

Han pasado cinco meses desde que los niños salieron del hospital, conseguimos un hogar cerca del pueblo, algo muy parecido a lo que antes teníamos para los cinco. No voy a mentir y decir que soy feliz porque no lo soy, tampoco voy a aceptar que he dejado de sentir culpa por lo que pasó porque la culpa es mi diario vivir, Juvia y su familia murió por lo que hice, le rompí la promesa, nunca volví y es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar para siempre.

No volví a saber de Nano o de su hija, nunca hice las obras de mala fe y sigo esperando que Juvia venga, que me diga que es hora del té y que sobrevivió, sin embargo a medida que pasa el tiempo voy renunciando a esa idea, eso son únicamente fantasías.

Sembré una campanilla nuevamente, tal vez Juvia volvió a nacer en algún lugar de la tierra y espero que así sea, así nunca la vuelva a ver. El amor que sentía por ella era algo realmente puro, teníamos una amistad hermosa y la apreciaba muchísimo, logre lentender el significado del amor con ella, con mi pequeña amiga.

— ¿Estás triste tío, Gray?

— Claro que no, solo estoy recordando a una amiga. –Camino con Nashi lentamente por la finca y veo a una mujer con un sombrero mirando mi planta, tomo la niña entre mis brazos y corro hacia ella, no puedo permitir que nadie le haga daño a mi campanilla.

— ¡Oe! ¿Quien es usted?

— Soy nueva en el pueblo, lamentó si lo asuste o quebrante los límites de su hogar, pero me llamó la atención esa flor, esta hermosa. –La joven voltea a verme y es Juvia en persona, trago toda la saliva que tengo en la boca y me acerco para ver si es real o si solo me la estoy imaginando.

— ¿Juvia? –No me puedo equivocar, son sus mismos ojos azules y la forma en la que se viste.

— ¿Cómo lo supo? –ella ladea su cabeza, parece que no me reconoce, no tiene porque hacerlo, la hada que conocí no existe ya más y tal vez por arte de magia ella está aquí. Me la han devuelto, no puedo creerlo.

— Ya había escuchado ese nombre en él pueblo, ¿Quieres pasar a tomar café? Te aseguró que es el más delicioso de esta región. –Ella sonríe y acepta mi invitación, volteo a mirar las campanillas, crecen radiantemente y les agradezco de nuevo a esas flores de jardín por volver a juntarme con Juvia.

* * *

 _Final final de los finales hermosuras, es una historia corta pero creo que uno se puede enamorar de un amigo, así sea completamente diferente a uno y que más puro y sincero que un amor imposible, debido a su raza, tamaño, forma. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Harían lo mismo que Gray por la persona que les arruino la vida?_

 _Espero sus reviews y les mando un beso y un abrazo muy grandote, bye._


	8. Coffee and tea

_Hola hermosuras! Espero que estén súper bien y que sinceramente estén disfrutando este gruvia Month._

 _Hoy les traigo:_

* * *

 _ **Café y té – Día 8.**_

Era un nuevo día en Fairy Tail news, el sol ya había salido demostrando que una nueva jornada de trabajo estaba a punto de comenzar y en esta ocasión, Gray Fullbuster, el joven periodista encargado de una de las columnas más relevantes de las publicaciones del diario de cada domingo llegó con media hora de antelación de su horario normal.

Rápidamente se sentó en la silla de su pequeño cubículo y empezó a chequear los papeles que tenía algo desordenados encima del escritorio, todo estaba hecho un desastre y agradecía que esta vez hubiera logrado levantarse temprano y llegar a tiempo para que su jefe no viera semejante catástrofe de notas y fotografías que tenía claramente que organizar.

No era para menos, estaba algo indeciso ya que necesitaba una historia supremamente atrapante y exitosa para esta semana. Se había esforzado demasiado y tenía tantas historias que simplemente no sabía que escoger y cómo empezar a redactar con perfecta elegancia y claridad, necesitaba que todo saliera perfecto para que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, su meta desde que llegó al periódico era ser el editor en jefe.

Y efectivamente podía sentir en la punta de sus dedos esa vacante de trabajo, podía olerlo y saborear esa exquisitez a lo que la gente llama éxito dentro de una sociedad donde hay que escalar con esfuerzo y dedicación, él todo lo había conseguido con esfuerzo y mucho sudor, Gray a diferencia de muchas personas no tenía los recursos o los contactos para poder adquirir un gran puesto sin mover un dedo, por eso hacía todo lo posible por realizar su trabajo sin una sola falla.

Mirajane, la antigua jefe de edición que siempre conseguía buenas historias y lograba que el periódico ofreciera una información confiable y fidelidad en sus lectores, acababa de marcharse ya que se había casado con su novio y ambos se habían transferido a otra ciudad, esto provocó una vacante y Jason el dueño del periódico decidió que la contratación sería interna, pues sería más costoso hacer el proceso externamente y él era de los que ahorraba cada centavo.

Gray había trabajado por tres años en ese periódico y siempre se habían encargado de hacer un excelente trabajo, resaltar y recibir halagos por parte de su jefe, pero los regaños siempre se hacen presentes en los empleos pues ningún ser humano es perfecto, sin embargo, Gray era muy bueno en lo que hacía y por eso pensaba que ese puesto sería suyo, era lo justo.

Respiró hondamente, no sabía por dónde empezar y estaba al borde de la desesperación, intentó controlarse y empezar por aclarar su mente, eso era lo principal a la hora de escribir una historia y efectivamente era lo que estaba intentando hacer. El desorden nunca fue un problema para él porque era de esas personas que aunque hubieran millones de cosas regadas por el lugar recordaba donde las había dejado.

Miró a su alrededor, aún tenía tiempo antes de que Jason llegará y le preguntara por la historia del domingo que ni siquiera había comenzado a escribir, no tenía ni idea que excusa le iba a inventar, pero efectivamente no iba a dejar que eso lo venciera, siempre fue un chico inteligente y con algo saldría, tendría que tener la historia para el viernes para que pudieran revisarla y hacerle anotaciones de ortografía y edición, solo había un problema, ya era jueves y le quedaban menos de cuarenta y dos horas, demasiado preocupante.

Sueño, cansancio y pocas energías para hacer algo impresionante, no iba a mentir, él sabía mejor que nadie que no había dormido absolutamente nada pensando en el lunes, el momento en el que Jason por fin iba a decir el nombre del nuevo jefe de edición y ya había ensayado en su mente las palabras que iba a decir, hasta había programado algunas reacciones de su rostro mientras se veía al espejo, Gray estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y las posibilidades que le dieran el cargo eran muchas.

— Bien Gray, empezaremos con tu última historia como columnista, hola al cargo de editor en jefe. –Gray se asustó al escuchar un ruido, pensó que estaba completamente solo, pero se dio cuenta que Kinana, la joven del aseo estaba limpiando todo el lugar y dejándolo impecable.

— ¿Siempre llegas tan temprano, Kinana? –El joven encendió su computador e hizo cuatro columnas de papeles con las historias que poseía, poco a poco su escritorio se estaba despejando pero necesitaba mucho tiempo si queria que se viera ordenado.

— Buenos días señor Fullbuster, debo llegar temprano para que Don Jason no se moleste, él odia la mugre y todas esas cosas, ya sabe que el periódico no dura mucho tiempo limpio.

— Desventajas de vivir en New York.

— Exacto, ¿Desea algo de tomar? –Gray asintió con su cabeza, necesitaba un poco de cafeína para despertarse y no podía quebrantar uno de sus mandamientos, el café siempre era su mejor aliado y debía empezar el día con una tasa.

— Un café bien cargado, muchas gracias. –Su concentración se posó en los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, ya estaba más que convencido, su historia sería sobre la corrupción del gobierno al vender una entidad pública y al haber malgastado el dinero en hechos que no tenían nada que ver con los ciudadanos. Tenía las pruebas suficientes, era tiempo de experimentar y demostrar cuan capacitado estaba.

— Aquí tiene –Agradeció su café y tomo un sorbo de él, la mañana había empezado muy agradable y sabía que con esa historia ganaría el puesto, los demás que competían con él no tenían oportunidad, ni la más mínima. Sonrío al recordar a una persona que simplemente no soportaba y que creía que podía ganarle, no mientras él viviera.

De repente el ascensor se abrió y su atención se dirigió a este, su ceño se frunció enseguida y podía jurar que el dulce de su café fue cambiado por un sabor amargo a penas escuchó sus tacones tocar la madera en un ritmo armonioso.

Los ojos azules de aquella mujer que entró en la oficina se abrieron ligeramente al verlo tan temprano y después de un mili segundo levantó su cabeza, caminó elegantemente a su lugar de trabajo y se detuvo un instante tras Gray.

— ¿Aún escribiendo para el domingo? Pobre hombrecillo, dejando todo para ultima hora. –Se rió sarcásticamente y volvió a su caminar, Gray puso sus ojos en blanco enseguida, pensó rápidamente en una respuesta ante su afirmación, no soportaba a esa mujer y no se iba a dejar vencer, eso estaba claro.

— ¿Tan temprano y ya fastidiando, estirada? Mi columna efectivamente necesita más tiempo, no como la tuya que se centra en bomberos rescatando gatos de las copas de los árboles. –La joven tranquilamente se quitó su abrigo demasiado costoso para el sueldo que recibía en ese lugar y dejó las llaves de su auto en el cajón. A cambio de Gray era una mujer estrictamente organizada y muy metódica en todo lo que hacia.

— En esa ocasión escribí sobre el arduo trabajo que realizan todos los días los bomberos, son héroes y sus tareas van desde rescatar gatos en los árboles a salvar muchas vidas, pero tú no entiendes absolutamente nada sobre arduo trabajo, lo único que haces es rascarte el ombligo todo el día tomando ese café de porquería que te mancha los dientes y esa comida putrefacta repleta de colesterol. –Gray llevó la lengua a sus dientes delanteros, estaba seguro que sus dientes no eran amarillos y que él trabajaba más que nadie en este lugar.

— Eres una estirada, tú solo abres la boca para pedir y lo tienes todo, por tu padre rico estás aquí. –Las mejillas de Juvia se sonrojaron enseguida, estaba muy enojada y simplemente odiaba que todos la juzgarán por su fortuna, estaba más que claro que odiaba a Gray, pero no podía perder la compostura, era una niña demasiado educada y la decencia era su lema por encima de todas las cosas.

— Tengo talento y lo sabes, inmaduro. Por ahora da tu mejor esfuerzo para que puedas superar mi historia que será publicada en primera plana claramente, después del lunes seré la jefa de edición y tú...bueno tú tendrás que... –Sus pensamientos le mostraban escenas divertidas y no podía contener su risa, Gray infló sus cachetes intentando controlar su ira y la joven le dio la espalda, era simplemente insoportable para ambos que sus escritorios quedarán tan cerca.

Gray sabía que ella tenía talento y que escribía muy bien, Juvia Loxar, su joven y hermosa compañera a veces lo sacaba de quicio, pero era claramente su competencia más relevante para ese puesto, era una joven muy capaz y conseguía buenas historias, y ni hablar de la redacción. A veces Gray temblaba cuando pensaba que podía quitarle su tan anhelada meta de jefe de edición, definitivamente necesitaba resaltar más que ella para conseguir el ascenso.

Juvia tomó una pequeña tasa de su cajón con una hermosa inscripción referente a su trabajo, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó su té con splenda. Gray como si pudiera arremedar sus movimientos lo hizo en la mesa al mismo tiempo que hacía los gestos de la joven peli azul. Cuando ella volteo a verlo fue descubierto y Juvia se tapo la frente con una de sus manos.

— Eres un inmaduro, In-ma-du-ro. –Gray odiaba que le dijera inmaduro, como si esa "estirada" como él la llamaba fuera lo suficiente madura para aceptar que tenía una competencia y no hacerle la vida imposible, porque eso era, Juvia era demasiado astuta y la mayoría de las veces se salía con la suya haciéndole la vida a cuadritos a Gray.

La joven se sentó en su escritorio y puso un mechón detrás de su oreja, le dio un sorbo a su té y disfruto del momento, al contrario de Gray ella no andaba con afanes o carreras, Juvia siempre hacía todo con muchos días de antelación. Suspiró hondamente y miró su agenda, empezó a chulear las cosas que ya había realizado e hizo algunas anotaciones en sus notas de colores para empezar a pegarlas en la pantalla, era una gran forma para no olvidar las cosas.

Gray trató de ignorar a Juvia y empezó nuevamente con su trabajo, los demás empleados empezaron a llegar a medida que pasaban los minutos y la joven Loxar saltó de su silla cuando vio a Jason, su jefe, habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Gray la escuchara y sonrió con superioridad, a ella le encantaba vanagloriarse de sus acciones y refregárselas en la cara al Fullbuster.

— Buenos días, Jason. ¿Revisaste mi artículo? –Gray abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, no podía ser que ella ya tuviera su publicación del domingo cuando él no había pensado ni en el título.

— Excelente trabajo, Juvia. Perfecta explicación sobre la corrupción de entidades públicas en la alimentación de los niños en las instituciones educativas subsidiadas. –La joven le restregó claramente su sonrisa a Gray y tomó las hojas que le devolvió Jason. — Puedes enviarlo a estilo para que lo corrijan.

— Muchas gracias, Jason.

— Como siempre demasiado efectiva, felicitaciones Juvia. –Y el pequeño sentimiento de la envidia dentro de Gray se encendió, sí que odiaba a esa chica, pero su historia iba a estar mucho mejor, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Motivado empezó a escribir y a revisar sus pruebas, iba a ganarle a Juvia como fuera.

Con una sonrisa triunfante la joven se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y tomó algunos papeles para archivarlos en su carpeta, sus ojos azules se desviaron por un segundo a Gray y los ojos grises del chico la vieron algo incomodos, quería preguntarle si tenía micos en la cara pero no tenía mucho tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en peleas tontas.

— Tengo que decirte, inmaduro. La verdad el novato está haciendo una historia sobre la venta de WaterFall. Yo de ti busco una nueva historia. –Casi se congeló en ese instante y un fuerte dolor en su pecho se apoderó de él.

— ¡Es mentira! –Ella levantó los hombros y lo miró con algo de lastima.

— Puedes preguntarle si no me crees. –Juvia sacó una lima de su cajón y emparejó una de sus uñas sin ponerle demasiada atención al asunto, Gray estaba destrozado, a tal punto de que ahora no sabía qué hacer, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que ella había sido quien le dio ese tema al novato, la había visto hablar con él.

— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto?

— ¿Yo? –Fingiendo inocencia sonrió y negó con la cabeza. — No tengo la culpa que tú dejes tirado todo a la vista de todos y el novato en su afán por escalar te haya robado la historia.

— ¡Eres una p...! — Cuida tu lenguaje o le diré a Jason que me atacas y muy seguramente ya no tendré más competencia para el puesto de jefa. –Gray cruzó los brazos, pero claramente no se iba a quedar así, se levantó furioso y camino a la oficina de su jefe.

— Jason no te creerá si no tienes pruebas, así que no te desgastes.

— Tranquila estirada, voy a hacer algo mucho mejor. –Gray entró con el debido permiso de Jason a la oficina y esperó a que este terminara de hablar por teléfono.

— ¿Ya tienes la historia para el domingo?

— No, no señor. Venía por un tema diferente, es que acabo de escuchar que le dio su aprobación a la historia de Juvia y quería hacerle una sugerencia.

— Te escucho.

— Me parece sumamente interesante el tema que tiene Juvia, pero usted más que nadie sabe que se necesita recopilar mucha más información para que sea una exclusiva y la información sea clara y concisa. No digo que su trabajo este mal hecho, solo que usted sabe cómo son los políticos de astutos para salirse por las ramas, en mi humilde opinión Juvia debería exponer mejor los argumentos para que el periódico no se vaya a ganar una demanda. –Y sus argumentos fueron lo suficientemente convincentes para Jason.

— Llámame a Juvia. –Con una sonrisa socarrona salió de la oficina y vio que Juvia se estaba preparando para salir ya que había acabado sus obligaciones en la oficina.

— Juvia, Jason te necesita en la oficina. –Muy educado volvió a su silla ignorando la mirada glaciar que le dedicó su compañera. La joven entró y dos minutos después salió demasiado enojada. Gray intentaba contener su risa y ella lo señaló con su dedo índice quebrantando sus principios de calma.

— Me las vas a pagar, inmaduro.

— Estoy jugando tú mismo juego, estirada.

— Jason me hizo escribir todo de nuevo, tú no tenías nada, creo que el más sucio en todo esto eres tú.

— Eso es lo que te pasa por meterte conmigo. –La chica llenó sus mejillas de aire, no le daría el gusto de verla enojada y perdiendo la compostura, en su mente contó hasta cien y volvió a su trabajo, lo iba a aplastar con su artículo de eso estaba segura y Gray también tenía la misma intención, ganarle a ella.

.

.

.

Diez de la noche y ambos seguían en sus puestos de trabajo con sus mejores amigos, una tasa de café y por parte de ella una tasa de té caliente para mantenerla despierta y calmar un poco sus nervios.

La joven guardó su adelanto y fue por su abrigo mientras su portátil se apagaba, aún no había terminado, pero era muy tarde y odiaba que sus horas de sueño fueran perturbadas por trabajo, ella tenia muy organizada su vida y odiaba este tipo de imprevistos.

Gray vio que ella se iba y se alistó, no le gustaba quedarse solo en un edificio tan grande y ya estaba muy cansado como para seguir, además había logrado trabajar mucho, tal vez la presión de tener a su rival al lado lo hacía rendir mucho más que si estuviera solo en su casa, ambos se demostraban que podían y esa rivalidad era lo que los había hecho avanzar mucho en sus respectivas historias.

Los dos estaban algo nerviosos por el nombramiento y el ascenso del otro, sabían que si uno era relevado el otro se consideraba un perdedor y esa no era una opción. No se conocían lo suficiente como para justificar su odio, pero ese puesto de trabajo encendía su rivalidad y ese era el mayor muro entre los dos.

— ¡Buenas noches, inmaduro! –La chica echó sus cosas dentro de su bolso y el joven se levantó para ir tras de ella.

— ¡Yo también me voy! –Juvia detuvo el ascensor, se cruzó de brazos al soltar el botón que detenía las puertas cuando vio que él entró y el silencio entre los dos fue muy incomodo. Afortunadamente solo fueron diez segundos y Gray se bajó en el primer piso.

— Adiós, estirada.

— Adiós, inmaduro. –Juvia se bajó en el sótano y camino hacia su auto, se subió en él y manejó por el parqueadero saliendo del edificio. Se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y vio a un joven peli negro cubriéndose el cuerpo con su chaqueta en un intento fallido para no mojarse. Él de repente la vio y ella siguió su camino, encendió su radio intentando perderse en las canciones de su lista de reproducción y en el primer semáforo se detuvo, dio media vuelta muy arrepentida, sabía que eran rivales pero no podía dejarlo ahí tirado en plena lluvia, podía coger un resfriado.

Volvió a la editorial y miró en todos los sentidos, pero él ya no estaba por ningún lado. Respiró profundamente y trato que ese acto no le afectará, no era tan mala como se lo imaginaban.

Llegó a su casa algo cansada, colgó la ropa limpia y la sucia la dejo en un cesto, tomo su agenda y anotó "lavar la ropa" el día lunes, pero inmediatamente cambio de opinión porque si ganaba el puesto iba a celebrar con sus amigas, así que la dejó para el domingo. Fue a la cocina para prepararse un té y destapó unas galletas de soya para mantener la figura.

Con el té y las galletas se fue directamente para el sofá y por fin, en todo el día sintió algo de descanso. Encendió su televisor para ver si estaban dando la repetición de su novela, no lo iba a aceptar en público, pues era una chica rica y la mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes de su estrato social no lo hacen, pero le gustaba ver novelas.

Acabó su té, se levantó en propagandas para dejar los platos en el lavavajillas y fue a lavar sus dientes, fue directo a la cama al terminar y programó su televisor para que se apagará automáticamente si ella se quedaba dormida.

— Te ganaré, Gray Fullbuster. Seré la nueva jefe de edición, te lo juro. –Entre sueños pronunció esas palabras y aunque intentó dormir de seguido sus pesadillas no se lo permitían. La imagen de su odioso rival mojándose en la lluvia como si fuera un perro callejero la atormentaba, debió haberlo recogido.

.

.

.

Llegó muy puntual, como todos los días a la editorial y revisó su agenda del día, Juvia tenía muy poco tiempo para terminar y mandar a estilo su historia, necesitaba apresurarse. Sacó su tasa de té y lo preparó rápidamente, sabía que cada segundo era valioso y que lo más importante de una historia después del desarrollo enriquecido era un gran final y eso era lo que le faltaba por hacer.

Miró la pantalla de su computador demasiado concentrada y un ruido perturbó la poca paz que tenía al estar sola en la oficina, volteó su mirada al ruido y vio a un Gray algo extraño que acaba de llegar, tenía su nariz algo roja y sus ojos hundidos, claramente estaba resfriado y todo porque Juvia no lo recogió en su auto.

— Buenos días, inmaduro.

— Hola, estirada. –Gray sabía que no era la obligación de la chica llevarlo a ningún lado, mala suerte por él que no tenía un auto propio y solo por eso no estaba enojado, pero ella sí sentía muy culpable y aunque su orgullo le gritaba que no fuera tonta, ella se levantó de su silla y se fue directamente a la cocina para prepararle un café.

— Esto es lo único que harás por él, Juvia. –tomó el vaso desechable en sus manos y suspirando profundo se acercó a su rival.

— Aquí tienes –Gray sumamente extrañado la miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, inmediatamente frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar que tenía en mente esa chica y dudó en tomar el café.

— ¿Le echaste veneno para quedarte con el puesto de jefe?

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo solo pensé que con el café se mejoraría tu resfriado.

— ¿Actos de benevolencia? ¿De ti? No soy tonto, conociéndote dudaría dos veces en tomarme este café, no gracias. –El chico le arrebató el café bruscamente de las manos a Juvia y no se tomó el trabajo de mirarlo, en cambio lo lanzó con el líquido completo a la basura y ella abrió sus ojos demasiado impresionada. Nunca nadie antes le había hecho eso y se sintió completamente tonta al hacer eso por él. " _Por sapa me pasan están cosas"_ pensó y no dudó en mostrar su desacuerdo por lo sucedido.

— ¡Vete al demonio, inmaduro!–Cruzada de brazos y esta vez muy furiosa se volvió a sentar en su silla, se concentró en su trabajo y no cruzó ni una sola palabra con el joven el resto del día, ni siquiera se despidió de él. Llevó la historia a Jason que nuevamente la felicitó y fue a llevarla a estilo, con las correcciones pertinentes se marchó a su casa a descansar, el lunes cuando volviera al trabajo sabría quién iba a ser el jefe y eso la emocionaba bastante.

El día había estado terrible para Gray, podía jurar que tenía fiebre y que no podía seguir, pero su responsabilidad era más fuerte que su enfermedad, claramente no había rendido al mismo nivel que Juvia y por intervalos de tiempo pensaba en lo que había hecho con el café, tal vez había sido algo grosero, pero ella también era una criatura maligna y debía cuidarse ya que en el peor de los casos pudo haberle echado un laxante en su café y podría estar haciendo su historia en el baño, primero debía curarse en salud.

La vio salir de la oficina, se desilusionó un poco al ver que ya había terminado y que su jefe le había dado el visto bueno. Lo único que Gray quería era ir a su casa y acostarse a dormir, deseaba echar todo a la basura, sin embargo hacia todo por su puesto y aunque se sintió un poco porque Juvia no se despidió de él, siguió con su escritura.

A las cuatro ya había terminado, cada palabra estaba perfectamente unida con la siguiente y se esmeró en describir a la perfección la problemática que abarcó. Si con eso no le daban el ascenso renunciaría, sería demasiado injusto o al menos Juvia también se lo merecía.

Tomó su pañuelo y se sonó la nariz como por milésima vez, recibió las correcciones y finalmente lo envió a la sección donde lo publicarían el domingo, ahora sí podía ir a descansar a su casa y esperar un largo fin de semana para que aquel día muy esperado llegará, quería que fuera lunes muy pronto.

.

.

.

Los ánimos entre los dos seguían muy tensos, el día de la divulgación del nuevo jefe había llegado, Juvia se había ido a la oficina más elegante de lo normal y Gray lo había notado.

— Es un honor que vengas tan elegante para celebrar mi ascenso. –Dijo burlón a lo que ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

— ¡Qué gracioso, inmaduro! Menos mal tienes otro talento porque cuando me asciendan será mejor que trabajes de payaso que como un columnista a mi cargo. –El joven le saco la lengua y se arregló su corbata, debía aceptar que él también estaba muy elegante y demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de que fuera el jefe editor.

Ambos revisaron su reloj como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados y se dieron cuenta que la hora de la verdad había llegado. Jason reunió a la mayoría de los empleados de la editorial y ambos pasaron saliva esperando el tan ansiado anunció.

El pequeño demonio de Gray le dijo que era hora de hacerle una maldad a Juvia para avergonzarla, sabía que los sobrantes de su té de la mañana ya estaban fríos, se acercó a ella, fingió que accidentalmente había tropezado y le lanzó el contenido en el vestido. Juvia pegó el grito en el cielo y no controló sus ganas de asesinarlo. — ¡Lo hiciste a propósito, idiota! –Jason puso su mirada en la chica y ella pasó saliva y se calmó para no quedar mal delante de todos los empleados.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Un momento por favor, Jason! –Juvia tomó del brazo a Gray y a trompicones lo haló.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? Suéltame, están por anunciarme y me estás retrasando.

— ¡Qué gracioso! Tú me hiciste esto y ahora me ayudas.

— Eres tan molesta.

— Igual que tú –Juvia lo metió al baño de mujeres, Gray queriendo salir intentó escabullirse, pero ella le impidió el paso y se cruzó de brazos para no dejarlo salir.

— No saldrás de acá hasta que me ayudes -muy avergonzado, Gray le presto su pañuelo y lo humedeció para ayudarla, al intentar poner el trapito en su falda la chica le arrebató el objeto de las manos y ella misma se limpió.

— No entiendo porque eres tan malo conmigo.

— ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Tú no eres precisamente un ángel.

— Es el día más importante de mi vida y te haz encargado de arruinarlo con tus idioteces.

— Juvia no estés tan segura de que vas a ganar, puede que hoy sea el peor día de tu vida.

— Pues alguno de los dos en este baño va a ganar y soy muy positiva, tengo confianza en mí, me he ganado el ascenso.

— ¡Juvia, Gray! Jason los quiere afuera ahora. Dice que no es momento para amoríos –La joven se sonrojó al saber que la situación era muy comprometedora ante los empleados que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí adentro y se apresuró en salir. Tuvo la tentación de dejar encerrado a Gray pero ya era suficiente de travesuras y actos de sabotaje.

Ambos salieron juntos y se aproximaron a la reunión, Jason los vio llegar y comenzó a hablar, ambos se separaron un poco y con su corazón latiendo fuertemente escucharon sus palabras.

— Ya que todos estamos aquí, vamos a empezar con el nombramiento del nuevo jefe de edición. Como ustedes saben nuestra querida Mirajane Strauss se fue dejando un vacío en nuestra organización y este debe ser llenado con una persona de grandes capacidades. Después de mucho pensar ya tome una decisión y no quiero que esto baje los ánimos entre los empleados si no son escogidos para el puesto, ya que todos los aspirantes realizaron un buen trabajo...El nuevo jefe de edición es una persona que lleva bastantes años con nosotros... –Gray se arregló su corbata ya que pensaba que era él porque llevaba más tiempo en la editorial que Juvia, la joven miró al suelo algo decepcionada y sonrió, sabía que Gray se lo merecía.

— ...Es una persona comprometida, cumplida y que hace un excelente trabajo. — Felicitaciones –Le susurró Juvia muy suavecito a Gray y él le agradeció con una sonrisa. Dio un paso al frente y esperó pacientemente a que Jason terminara de hablar.

— ...El nuevo jefe de personal es una mujer que no tiene conflictos o tropiezos para lograr lo que quiere... –El joven Fullbuster claramente pudo escuchar como su corazón hacia un crack y Juvia abrió sus ojos grandemente, se arregló la falda de su vestido y dio el paso para estar a la misma distancia de Gray, puso su mano en el hombro del joven para consolarlo y sonrió, ese era el mejor día de su vida.

— Felicitaciones, Juvia. –Dijo muy triste el joven y ella ladeó su cabeza. — Gracias Gray. Seré linda contigo cuando sea tu jefe, te lo aseguro.

— La nueva jefe de personal es, redoble de tambores, señores...La jefe de edición ahora es Jenny Realight. –el mundo se le vino abajo a Juvia y ambos gritaron un "¿Qué?" Que llamó la atención de todos en el lugar, esa mujer ni siquiera era relevante o buena en lo que hacía, ellos no la veían como una amenaza.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno podía superar el shock en el que se encontraban, Juvia pensó que era una broma del día de los inocentes, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban y que veía que ella seguía sonriente, recibiendo todas las felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros y muy emocionada con la noticia trató de aceptar la realidad. Era muy difícil aceptarlo y más cuando trabajaron tanto como para que le dieran su tan anhelado puesto a otra persona, ambos negaron con la cabeza, estaban muy enojados, esa decisión era muy injusta y ninguno de los dos se merecía eso. Juvia era una buena perdedora, pero no soportaba eso que le habían hecho, tomó su bolso sin importarle que se fuera sin felicitar a la nueva jefa, salió de la editorial y todos se quedaron viéndola.

— ¡Espera Juvia! –Gray tomó su abrigo y las llaves de su casa que tenía en el escritorio y bajo tras Juvia, no quería estar más en ese lugar, estaba enojado al igual que ella. Alcanzó a la chica en el ascensor y Juvia tenía sus mejillas muy rojas de la ira que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Lejos de aquí. No pienso volver a un lugar donde no reconocen mi esfuerzo y me cambian por la primera aparecida. –Los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas y respiró hondamente para controlar las ganas que tenía de llorar, ahogó ese nudo en su garganta y miró al frente, ella era una Loxar y no debía bajar la cabeza por nada ni nadie.

— Pues entonces espérame, necesito aire fresco para asimilar todo esto, yo necesito el trabajo aunque no lo creas, tengo gastos de una típica persona de clase media. –La joven suspiró y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

— Aún no lo asimilo, ¿Jenny? ¡Es tan injusto, Gray! Si hubieras sido tú, muy seguramente no estuviera tan rabiosa, impotente y fastidiada por la injusticia de Jason. ¡Pero se pasó con esto! –Pataleó un poco y él le sonrió, subió los hombros y negó con la cabeza tratando de aceptar la situación. — Te entiendo a la perfección, Juvia...Aún no entiendo cómo consiguió el puesto. –Agregó Gray, nunca se le pasó por la mente que esa rubia logrará ganarles, no cuando había dado todo de él para que el periódico funcionará y el resultado fuera ese. — ¡Espera! Es la primera vez que no me dices inmaduro, el cielo se cae a pedazos.

— Sigues siendo un inmaduro, inmaduro. Pero ahora por alguna razón no te odio a ti, odio con todas mis fuerzas a esa tonta. ¿Cómo lo logró? Su redacción es un asco y sus historias están enfocadas al entretenimiento del pueblo, eso no es para nada arte.

— Y qué decir de su cabeza, si una ardilla la golpeara buscando algo adentro sabría que esta hueca y se desharía de ella por completo. –Juvia vio los ojos grises de Gray y asintió estando totalmente de acuerdo con él.

— Deben ser sus pechos, ¡Son enormes! –Con un puchero adorable Juvia hizo reír a Gray que inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y acercó su mano al cuerpo de la chica. — No pudo haber sido eso, tú hubieras ganado si de eso se tratará. –La peli azul tragó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca y se sonrojó violentamente con el comentario de su compañero.

— ¡Me tocas y te mato!

— No lo haré. ¿Sabes? Yo sí veía muchas veces a Jenny en la oficina de Jason, siempre se quedaban solos. Te puedo asegurar que hubo algo entre esos dos. –Indignada Juvia se cruzó de brazos y controló su ira, se sentía tan mal, tan triste por eso.

— Tal vez eso debiste hacer para ganar el puesto, Gray. –Juvia se echó a reír y el Fullbuster también lo hizo.

— ¿Estás loca o que? No sería capaz de hacer eso, me gustan mucho las mujeres.

— Ni yo. Me daría mucho asco –Ya no había nada por lo que lo dos se odiarán, la rivalidad de repente se acabó y Gray notó por primera vez en todo el año que llevaba conociendo a la peli azul que su sonrisa era hermosa, vio como el ascensor se abrió en el primer piso, pero no entendía porque no quería dejar de hablar con ella, a Gray le parecía agradable por primera vez en toda su vida la compañía de Juvia.

— Esta es mi parada, Juvia. –La joven levantó la ceja, ella también estaba pasando un rato agradable con el joven y ahora ambos tenían algo en común, odiar a la rubia que les arrebató el puesto de sus sueños en circunstancias totalmente injustas.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado? –Juvia se sintió rara, no quería sonar evidente y mostrarle las ganas que tenía por hablar con él, desahogarse de las injusticias del mundo. No lo iba a negar, Gray era lindo y su sonrisa había hecho un efecto en ella, definitivamente solo se dio cuenta de eso cuando ya no tenía que competir con él. Aún ni siquiera entendía porque todo ese tiempo se comportaron como perros y gatos sabiendo que ambos tienen mucho talento y demasiadas cosas en común también.— Ya sabes, ahora con todo esos tips para crear conciencia ambiental siempre es mejor compartir el auto. ¿Vienes?

— Pues te diría que sí, pero me muero de ganas por estar en un taxi con un conductor que siempre pone música horrible, por qué me quede atascado en el gráfico y mis niveles de estrés suban al infinito y más allá –las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y ella sonrió, como le encantaba esa expresión a Gray, se había vuelto su mayor droga desde hace un minuto aproximadamente.

— Mi padre se ofreció a comprarme Phantom Publishing hace algunos meses. –Gray abrió sus ojos demasiado sorprendido, esa empresa definitivamente costaba un ojo de la cara y había una sola cosa que no entendía. — Si se ofreció a darte el poder y que pudieras ser la dueña de tu propia editorial ¿Por qué trabajas como una simple columnista?

— Porque quería demostrarle que podía por mi cuenta, no me gusta que me de empujones en la vida, a mí me motiva conseguir las cosas con mi esfuerzo, pero esto...No puedo trabajar para nadie más porque mira cómo me pagan, definitivamente aceptaré la propuesta de papá.

— Te felicito, sacaras ese periódico adelante y serás la competencia de Jason, estoy más que seguro. -Los dos salieron del ascensor y caminaron juntos al lujoso auto de la chica. Algo melancólico le dio ánimos y ella algo insegura le propuso una idea que esperaba que fuera aceptable para él.

— Pues ya que seré la jefa necesito un excelente jefe de edición. ¿Trabajarías conmigo? –Gray no pudo disimular la sonrisa que se le formó en ese instante en los labios, estaba tan feliz. Por fin la vida le daba lo que se merecía.

— Me encantaría trabajar contigo. Pero ¿Por qué yo?

— Mira, sé que somos muy buenos en lo que hacemos y si sacamos esos excelentes resultados siendo rivales, no me imagino como prosperaríamos trabajando como equipo. -Era un gran razonamiento y Gray lo sabía, tal vez un cambio no estaba nada mal, no se quedaría más en un lugar donde valoraban más una falda que muchas gotas de sudor y sufrimiento.

— Entonces acepto, espero que seamos un gran equipo.

— Necesito contarte todos los detalles y las ideas que tengo.

— ¿Te parece si vamos por un café y un té?

— Me encantaría, Gray. –El automóvil arrancó y juntos se marcharon lejos de aquella editorial, dejaron atrás su rivalidad y los malos momentos, ahora una nueva esperanza rondaba en su vida.

* * *

 _Final final de los finales. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Alguna vez han tenido un rival que no soportan? Yo sí, soy una persona muy competitiva y me tomo todo muy enserio._

 _Bueno ya saben que acá abajito está la caja donde pueden dejar su review y también pueden dejarme un follow o favorito._

 _Los quiero demasiado, les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Chau chau._


	9. Selfie

_Hola hermosuras, blen me duele un poco la cabeza y quiero vomitar, debo aceptar que estoy algo triste, creo que no alcanzaré la meta propuesta, así que espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _ **Selfie – Día 9.**_

La alarma de mi celular suena ruidosamente en mi oído despertándome bruscamente, algo asustada y con los ojos completamente cerrados hago maniobras increíbles para que ese molesto ruido deje de perturbar mi precioso sueño y pueda continuar viendo esas hermosas imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza cuando por fin había podido dormir unos cuantos minutos, las escenas que se reproducían lentamente en las cuales estaba en una tarima sencilla pero rodeada de arreglos florares, recibiendo los aplausos efusivos de todos los presentes en el auditorio mientras el demonio de mi profesor José Porla me entregaba mi diploma donde demostraba que ya por fin era una profesional y que no tenía que volver a sufrir lo que un estudiante tiene que pasar para lograr adquirir su título.

Tenía un peinado hermoso que a pesar de estar cubierto por el birrete lucía como cascadas en mi espalda por el color azulado de mi cabello, mi vestido era el más hermoso comparado con todos los de mis compañeras de carrera y ahí estaba él, ese hombre que nunca había visto en la vida pero que estaba orgulloso de que por fin hubiera podido lograr cumplir mi sueño. Ágil, él saltó las barreras de seguridad que colocan para evitar precisamente que alguien se atraviese tomando fotos por doquier y me pidió que sonriera para la cámara que sostenía en sus manos, cuando por fin obtuvo una que le gusto sonrió en un gesto que llegó a lo más profundo de mi corazón y baje del escenario rápidamente en el momento que escuche otro nombre pues no iba a opacar sus segundos de fama que yo ya había tenido.

Estaba feliz y lo comprobé cuando me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo cerraba los ojos cómoda con su presencia, me separó ligeramente de su cuerpo y luego me vio a los ojos, estoy segura de que jamás había visto esos ojos en algún lugar, eran simplemente perfectos.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, amor.

— Gracias por estar aquí –Nuestros labios se iban a unir en un beso de cuento de hadas pero de un momento a otro esa molesta alarma interrumpió la mejor parte de mi sueño, trato de volver a dormir, volver a esa parte donde era tan feliz, pero es inútil, termino soñando con que voy a reprobar el parcial y que el profesor se burla de mi con su risa macabra mientras le explico que estudie mucho y que no merezco esa nota que me pone, no escucha razones y me pone orejas de burro para en seguida mandarme al rincón del salón, todos se burlan de mí y empiezo a llorar como si fuera una niña de pre-escolar, cuando al fin abro los ojos algo asustada me doy cuenta que la pesadilla no era esa exactamente.

¡Son las seis! las seis y un minuto de la mañana y tengo clase a las siete pero ese no es el problema, realmente tengo que llegar puntual o me cerraran la puerta y perderé el corte porque hoy es el día que el profesor designo para matar a sus estudiantes, aunque él lo llame prueba de conocimientos. Dudo si bañarme o no porque cada segundo cuenta y es más valioso que todo el oro del mundo pero estaré allá hasta las horas de la tarde, no puedo oler como cerdo.

Corro al baño y me doy una ducha rápida, salgo y me visto en menos de un minuto, no tuve el suficiente tiempo para escoger una ropa bonita y aunque no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo detallándome en el espejo me he dado cuenta que hay algo peor que lo que tengo puesto, mis ojeras están muy marcadas y parece que no tuviera ojos, definitivamente estudiar para dos parciales y presentar tres proyectos finales en un mismo día es solo el comienzo de la última semana del semestre y si sobrevivo a este día podré respirar tranquila ya que son las materias más difíciles que tengo.

Me lavo los dientes rápidamente y me cepillo el cabello pero este no copera hoy así que me pongo un gorro para terminar de completar mi desastroso atuendo fuera de moda y por el cual estoy segura que se burlaran. Salgo de mi casa y corro a la estación que queda cerca para lograr alcanzar el bus de las seis y veinte, mi respiración empieza a cortarse en la segunda cuadra y me culpo a mí misma por ser tan sedentaria y no hacer ejercicio. Miro el reloj y son las seis y quince, acelero el paso aunque ya no puedo más y cuando por fin volteo por la cuadra donde se encuentra la estación veo que hay más personas haciendo fila de las que he visto en todo el semestre.

Veo el puente dudosa pues es demasiado largo y pasando la avenida puedo ahorrarme todo ese trayecto pero me dan miedo los autos y optó por gastarme cuatro minutos de mi tiempo cruzándolo, necesito una botella de agua porque estoy demasiado agitada y para mi desgracia ya he empezado a sudar.

Demonios, por lo que veo el bus no ha llegado y contando a las personas que se encuentran dentro de la estación esperándolo puedo entrar en él e irme de pie, lo importante es llegar aunque tenga que sacar el libro y sostenerlo con una mano mientras me tengo con la otra para no caer debido a los bruscos movimientos que hace el transporte en el camino, pues no termine de estudiar anoche todos los temas y es ley de la vida que lo que no se estudió sale en un punto del examen y si estás muy de malas en todo el parcial.

Cuando voy llegando a los torniquetes veo que el bus se va aproximando a la estación y corro para deslizar la tarjeta, al leerla, la máquina me indica que no tengo saldo y no puede ser porque estoy segura que la recargue anoche, quiero llorar porque las tres veces que lo intento me marca una equis y me impide el paso pero lo peor de todo es que si dejo pasar este bus tendré que esperar casi siete minutos a que pase el otro y eso sólo significa que nunca llegaré a tiempo. Entonces, volteo a ver la fila para recargar la tarjeta y siento un nudo en la garganta, me demorare media hora más o menos para poder pasar a la taquilla pues nunca había visto tantas personas antes y muy probablemente me levanté con el pie izquierdo, pero hubiera sido más cuidadosa si me hubiera despertado a tiempo.

En el fondo de mi desesperación siento que alguien se me acerca por detrás y estira su brazo con una tarjeta y la pasa por el lector, la flecha verde me indica que puedo pasar y yo volteo a mirar quien fue el que hizo eso, tal vez se equivocó y termino usando el torniquete que no era suyo. Cuando mis ojos tratan de identificar quién fue encuentran a un joven de cabello muy oscuro y piel trigueña clara, trae una mochila y se ve que es un estudiante universitario como yo.

— Parece que tienes prisa. Corre o el bus te va a dejar –Anonadada por su acto trato de sacar dinero de mi bolsillo para pagarle pero abre sus ojos y niega con la cabeza. El color de sus ojos me desconcierta y trato de recordar dónde vi esos ojos tan inusuales pero nada viene a mi mente, pudo haber sido el hombre de mi sueño pero mis recuerdos no me traen su aspecto físico ahora, parece que olvide por completo quien era mi novio temporal.

— Corre o...

— Gracias –Digo atropelladamente y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, puedo pasar como grosera pero en serio necesito entrar ahí, corro atropellando unas personas que no conocen su derecha al caminar y haciendo una oración mental para que el bus no avance, pero antes de poder llegar a la puerta de acceso el bus cierra sus puertas y se va...Enojada digo unas cuantas malas palabras muy bajito para que nadie me escuche y cuando volteo a mirar el joven que me ayudó con el pasaje está recostado en la baranda de la primera puerta con un libro.

Pienso en acercarme y darle lo del pasaje pero me dan muchos nervios y no sé si vaya a negarse a recibir mi dinero, además está concentrado en su libro y me avergüenza acercarme a ese joven tan guapo, ¿Por qué justamente hoy estoy vestida como un habitante de la calle? No es que quiera conseguir novio porque con la universidad comiéndose todo mi tiempo me basta, pero es importante dar buenas primeras impresiones y él se porto muy bien conmigo.

Miro el reloj y creo que mejor lo guardo o me pondré a llorar en ese instante, recibo un mensaje de pronto en mi celular y cuando lo saco para revisar de quién se trata es Lucy, mi mejor amiga en la universidad.

— ¿Dónde estás? Dijiste que ibas a llegar temprano para estudiar conmigo –Eso le dije pero no pensaba que me iba a quedar toda la noche en vela terminando mis proyectos y mucho menos que la hora que dormí se haya alargado a tal punto de hacer que se me haga tarde para llegar a la clase, ya no alcanzó a estudiar con ella y solo espero que logre entrar al parcial.

— Es una historia muy larga, ni siquiera he cogido el bus, voy a llegar muy tarde –le agrego mis característicos emoticones de caritas llorando que me describen a la perfección y empiezo a hacer cuentas mentales, si el bus se demora treinta segundos en cada estación en la que se detiene y solo hay cuatro semáforos en rojo llegaré pero primero debo subirme a uno de ellos y ya sentir que he desbloqueado un logro de la lista.

El vagón se empieza a llenar y debo aceptar que esta es la peor hora de la mañana y que la gente como va afanada para sus trabajos o cualquiera que sea sus destinos empieza a comportarse bruscamente, otros únicamente quieren tomar una silla y por eso empujan a los demás para que no lo logren y ellos puedan quedarse con la silla que la pobre víctima que salió a volar por el empujón no tomó, sin embargo la ansiedad se siente cuando el bus se aproxima y alcanzas a leer en el letrero que es el tuyo.

La música que suena de fondo solo me estresa mucho más, pienso en que solo debí haber dormido cinco minutos y levantarme a estudiar pero fui débil, muy débil aunque tuve un sueño hermoso. Ojeo al joven que sigue concentrado en su lectura y quisiera estar así de tranquila, nunca me pasa esto y no entiendo porque hoy en uno de los días más importantes de todo el periodo académico me sucede.

Me pregunto qué clase de lectura le interesa, trato de ver el nombre en la pasta del libro que tiene pero no lo veo, creo que necesito gafas y eso sólo me recuerda más al parcial y a que ya se me hizo muy tarde.

Los minutos pasan y hay tanta gente que empieza a hacer mucho calor, quiero quitarme el gorro de la cabeza pero mi cabello está hecho un asco así que me lo dejo, veo el bus a la distancia y tomo mis cosas fuertemente por si me empujan para que no salgan volando.

El chico se coloca frente a la puerta a mi lado sin despegar los ojos del libro y me empino un poco para lograr ver que hay dentro de él pero lo cierra dejándome con la duda, voltea a verme y yo cambio la dirección de mi mirada, trato de hacer que solo estaba viendo el bus, veo que afortunadamente viene con puestos y podré irme sentada estudiando los temas que aún me faltan por cubrir.

Cuando las puertas se abren siento una fuerza brutal haciéndome a un lado, la gente pasa y desafortunadamente toman todos los puestos, cuando logró entrar algo dolorida me doy cuenta que el chico de ojos lindos si alcanzo a tomar un puesto, que suertudo. Pasó por su lado para dirigirme al acordeón que une los dos vagones del bus pero siento un jalón en mi abrigo.

Sin pronunciar una palabra el joven se levanta y me da el puesto, me sonrojo sin remedio y trato de hablar para decirle que no es necesario pero cuando por fin sale un suspiro de mi boca el está en el acordeón sosteniéndose con una mano y leyendo su libro muy concentrado.

Pensé que los caballeros ya no existían y mi corazón se hincha de emoción, es guapo, lindo y qué decir de esos ojos. Saco mi libro y trato de concentrarme en las palabras ahí escritas que me tengo que aprender pero suena nuevamente mi celular.

— ¿Qué tan tarde, Juvia? Sabes que ese demonio cierra la puerta cuando llega y no deja entrar nadie tras de él. Es el último parcial y necesitamos un milagro, no puedes llegar tarde.

— Lo sé pero no puedo controlar el tiempo, quiero morir, Lucy. Aunque solo una cosa buena salió de esta situación. –Subo mis ojos en su dirección y ahora paso de buen samaritano a príncipe, se ve tan cool con su chaqueta de jean, esos jeans sencillos y sus tenis Adidas clásicos. Pero definitivamente lo que lo hace ver más genial son sus beats negros colgando de su cuello.

Vuelvo los ojos a mi libro y empiezo a leer mentalmente tratando de memorizar, un nuevo mensaje llega y necesito estudiar pero debo hablar de él con alguien.

— ¿Qué te pasó? Sinceramente no veo nada bueno de llegarle tarde a José Porla en un parcial. –tomo mi celular y escribo rápidamente.

— Un chico, me ayudó a pasar, me había quedado sin saldo y luego me dio el puesto. –Suspiro inconscientemente y luego veo como mueve su cabeza, como si estuviera manteniendo una especie de ritmo.

— ¿Está lindo? Creo que le gustas Juvia. –Siento calor en mis mejillas al leer sus palabras y niego con la cabeza — Solo fue amable conmigo, es sensibilidad de un estudiante a otro.

— ¿Del uno al diez cuanto saca? –Lo repaso nuevamente con mi mirada, de físico esta perfecto y su personalidad se ha llevado el premio mayor.

— Es un diez sin dudarlo, está muy guapo y lo que hizo por mí fue bastante hermoso, creo que es un espécimen en vía de extinción –Sonrío como tonta por lo que acabo de decir, no suelo ser así de observadora pero es imposible no quedárselo viendo por más de cinco segundos.

— ¿Buen trasero? –Mis ojos se desvían a esa parte de su anatomía y niego con la cabeza ¿Qué me pasa? Debo estudiar y lo único que estoy haciendo es viéndole el trasero a ese chico.

— ¿¡Qué cosas dices, Lucy!?... Su trasero es tan lindo como sus ojos.

— Tómale una foto y mándamela, yo le doy el visto bueno –abro mi boca de la sorpresa, esta loca esta mujer ¿Cómo quiere que haga eso? La gente se daría cuenta y me muero si él lo hace.

— No lo haré, se puede dar cuenta.

— Eres una gallina.

— No lo soy.

— Entonces te reto a que le tomes una foto, te apuesto el almuerzo de una semana a que no eres capaz y si lo haces, naturalmente yo invito. –aprieto fuertemente mi libro y luego lo veo a él, esta muy concentrado en su lectura y estoy más que segura que no se dará cuenta, levantó sutilmente mi celular y trato de darle un buen ángulo para que salga perfecta, si es la última vez que lo voy a ver debo tener un buen recuerdo de ese héroe que me ayudó hoy.

Bajo el celular cuando veo que mira de repente hacia mí pero solo es una falsa alarma porque su mirada va dirigida a los vidrios de la puerta del bus ya que quiere saber en qué estación estamos. Trato de controlar mi propia respiración y veo mi libro, me doy cuenta que mi mano está temblando porque fui casi descubierta y trato de seguir estudiando, esto es muy arriesgado.

Pasan cuatro estaciones más y ahora soy yo la que deseo una foto de él, no quiero que me llamen gallina pero tampoco quiero bajarme sin una foto de ese hombre, si el amor a primera vista existe diría que este es mi amor efímero en el transporte público, sólo durará lo que me demore en llegar a la universidad o hasta que él se baje.

Me lleno de valor y doy un ligero golpe en mi libro, el bus ya casi está vacío pero los puestos siguen ocupados y eso facilita la visión de mi cámara para capturarlo únicamente a él.

Levanto el celular y me aseguró que este claro para capturar una buena foto, cuando oprimo el botón del centro de mi celular la cámara suena y el rápidamente voltea a mirar, ¡Demonios! Aunque bajo el celular con toda la velocidad que mi mano puede tener se da cuenta, se queda viéndome y yo siento la cara más roja que un tomate, levanto mi libro a la altura de mi rostro para poder esconderme pero yo solo quiero que la tierra me trague.

Solo debía bajar el botón lateral para dejar mi celular en silencio, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? El bus se detiene y veo su reflejo por la ventana, sigue viéndome y yo solo quiero gritar y salir corriendo, me veo tentada a bajarme en esta estación pero si lo hago nunca llegaré a la universidad, la persona de mi lado se va a bajar y me muevo para que pueda salir y entonces ocurre lo que más temía. Ese joven se acerca y lo único que puedo hacer es moverme a la silla del rincón y dejar que se sienta a mi lado, mis ojos nunca se despegan del suelo y quiero dejar de sentir este calor en mi rostro que me hace ver claramente sonrojada pero mis esfuerzos son inútiles.

— ¿Sabes qué es un delito tomarle fotos a las personas sin su consentimiento? –Pasó saliva y niego con la cabeza, mi intención no era que se enojara pero estoy asustada.

— La cámara se activó sola, de verdad lo siento. –Nerviosamente trato de bloquear mi celular y él lo arrebata de mis manos. — ¿Qué hace? Esto es una violación a mi privacidad –No tarda en encontrar la foto que le he tomado y levanta su ceja, ¿Cómo refutar que fue accidental cuando quedó tan bien tomada?

— No sabía que las fotos accidentales quedarán tan perfectas.

— Le conté a mi mejor amiga lo que hiciste por mí, solo te quería conocer –Abochornada decido bajarme en la siguiente estación pero falta mucho para eso y me siento muy pequeñita. Quiero escapar, es imposible.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Volteo a verlo algo confundida y pone la cámara frontal en mi celular, se acerca a mi y sonríe, su sonrisa es espectacular y yo algo sorprendida salgo en la foto con las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza.

— Ya puedes mandársela, dile que mi nombre es Gray. –dudó en tomar el celular pero después de unos incómodos segundos lo tomo y frente a él la envío.

— Esta es mi parada, pero espera... –antes de que el bus se detenga por completo toma de nuevo mi celular y lo manipula sin que me de cuenta de lo que hace, trato de que mis manos dejen de temblar y en cambio me pongo a jugar con mis dedos porque no sé qué más hacer.

Me pasa el celular bloqueado y lo miro, no sé qué es lo que ha hecho pero no quiero averiguarlo por mis propios medios.

— ¿Qué hiciste? –Tartamudeo un poco, no me había puesto así se nerviosa con un chico antes pero es que esta situación ya es bastante extraña.

— Nada, gracias por la selfie, para mí tú también eres un diez y tus ojos igualmente son tan lindos como tú trasero –Se levanta rápidamente y corre para que el bus no cierre sus puertas y lo deje atrapado una estación más, cuando comprendo sus palabras ya es muy tarde para decirle algo que no me haga ver cómo una pervertida pues el bus ya se ha puesto en marcha. Leyó mi conversación con Lucy y me siento tan avergonzada, se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando más de la cuenta y calificando por su belleza, ¿Qué pensará de mi? ¿Por qué la tierra aún no me traga? Mi corazón late desenfrenado y no puedo controlar mi respiración.

Salgo de mi conversación con Lucy pero hay algo inusual. Una conversación que nunca había visto, que yo no empecé y que claramente es desconocida para mi celular. Se llama Gray Fullbuster y guardo su número de su celular en mi teléfono, estas son demasiadas emociones para mi corazón, no aguanto tanto voltaje y cuando abro nuestra conversación solo está la imagen de los dos, se la envió a su celular para que tuviera también mi número. Al abrir la selfie mis pulmones se llenan de aire, no quedé tan mal pero si hubiera alcanzado a arreglarme esta mañana hubiera quedado perfecta.

¿Esto quiere decir que quiere que le escriba? ¿Qué debo hacer? Mi reloj suena indicándome que son las siete en punto y que muy probablemente José Porla ya haya llegado.

— ¡Oh Juvia! Esta divino ¿Cómo lograste que se tomará una selfie contigo con lo penosa que eres? –Ni yo misma lo sé pero definitivamente esto me cambio el día, no puedo evitar que esa boba sonrisa se me desdibuje del rostro pero tampoco quiero que desaparezca.

— Me dio su numero –muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de controlar mis emociones y no gritar como loca para que todos los presentes me vean extraño aunque eso es lo único que quiero hacer.

— Llego Porla, ¿Dónde estás Juvia? –En este momento mi felicidad se ha ido, tal vez si algo malo le pasa a él me deje entrar pero solo un meteorito puede salvarme, aún me falta una estación más y correr a la universidad, tal vez si le hago cara de perro me deje entrar.

Reviso mi celular nuevamente pero específicamente su conversación conmigo, quiero escribirle de vuelta pero tengo miedo, no sé sinceramente que escribirle. Llego a mi estación y no tengo tiempo para escribirle pues salgo corriendo, todo por salvar la materia y no tener que volver a ver a ese profesor de nuevo.

Sin preverlo mi pie aterriza en un gran hueco y me lo doblo cayendo sin remedio al suelo, mi pantalón se rompe y mi rodilla se raspa, pero lo que más me duele es mi pierna, me duele mucho. Unas personas que pasan por el lugar me ayudan y me levantan del suelo pero cuando pongo mi pie en el piso grito de dolor.

— No puedo –Digo entre lloriqueos y alguien levanta mi libro.

— ¿En el lugar donde estudias hay una enfermería? –Un señor amablemente me pregunta y yo le asiento. Como si fuera muy ligera me levanta y me ayuda a llegar a la universidad.

Según la señorita Grandeneey me he roto el peroné pero hay dos cosas buenas de la situación, la primera que estoy estrenando un nuevo yeso y la segunda es que el profesor Porla me tiene que dar una oportunidad y hacerme el parcial nuevamente pues es un secreto para todos que iba tarde y según yo este accidente me retrasó.

Estoy en la camilla del hospital al que me trasladaron esperando que mi madre venga a recogerme y me pueda ir con ella, han pasado más de cinco horas y creo que le he tomado odio a los hospitales o a sus enfermeras. Tengo dos hermosas muletas a mi lado y levanto la vista para ver una cabeza rubia que entra al pasillo donde me tienen tirada.

— ¿Cómo está la mujer más de malas y de buenas de este mundo?

— Me duele mucho mi pie –Rápidamente busca mi celular para confirmar que Gray me haya dado su numero y sonríe dando saltos cuando ve que es cierto.

— Escríbele, Juvia. Para eso te dio su numero. –Niego con la cabeza y le quitó la mirada.

— Eres una gallina.

— No lo soy.

— Entonces apuesto que no eres capaz de escribirle, si yo gano me darás el postre por una semana –los dulces me motivan y cuando estoy a punto de escribirle un mensaje acompañado de una imagen llega a nuestra conversación.

"Soy músico, escribí una canción de lo que nos sucedió esta mañana. ¿Quieres oírla?...Otra foto para que se la muestres a tu amiga" Se ve hermoso acompañado de su guitarra y debo aceptar que los músicos siempre me han encantado.

Pongo los dedos en el teclado de mi celular y le demuestro a Lucy que no soy una gallina y que tendré almuerzo y postre por toda una semana gratis.

* * *

 _Final, final de los finales del OS espero enserio que les haya gustado_.

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Han tenido Amores cortos en los medios de transporte?_


	10. Friendzone

_Hola hermosuras! Hoy vengo con un OS que me pidió Luniitaturska hace mucho tiempo y ya que soy muy mala jamás lo había terminado. Ella me había pedido que me inspirara en la canción de Chayanne – Provócame. Y aunque lo hice el fic salió algo extraño, pero bueno espero que lo disfruten y que les encante. Esto es para ti Luniitaturska, gracias por tus hermosos reviews y por apoyarme._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Friendzone – Día 10.**_

Los lunes son el peor día que alguien pudo haber creado, son tan grises, aburridos, indeseados, ¡tan fuera del lugar! Siempre me deprimo en los malditos inicios de la semana y para rematar la primera clase del día es cálculo integral, ¡mierda!

Son las siete y media de la mañana y aún estoy esperando al profesor que llega a la hora que se le da la gana mientras trato de no dormirme de lo cansado y aburrido que estoy en estos momentos. Soy un pobre chico de diecisiete años con una triste vida o bueno no tengo que exagerar, podría ser Natsu Dragneel. Soy un zombie que asiente a todas las fastidiosas palabras que dice Natsu, mi mejor amigo peli rosado, ojos verdes y medio estúpido. No puedo escuchar absolutamente nada más de lo que tenga que decirme, estoy harto de sus palabras y es porque últimamente no logró callarlo con nada y si lo hago le salen letreros. Estoy realmente cansado de que se ilusione tan rápido con las mujeres y más porque las chicas no le dan ni la hora y quien termina aconsejándolo para que deje de ser tan enamoradizo soy yo, claro, si a eso se le pueden llamar consejos.

— Su cabello es tan hermoso y azul, combina perfectamente con sus ojos expresivos y con esas pestañotas, y su cuerpo, uuff es una sirena. -Está obsesionado con una chica que conoció el domingo pasado en el restaurante del boliche cuando fue a jugar con Sting y Rogue y desde ahí no ha parado de hablar de ella, creo que si escucho una palabra más sobre esa chica mi cabeza explotara trágicamente en mil pedazos.

— ¿No crees que vas muy rápido? Te pasó igual con la chica de cabello plateado de la biblioteca… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Lissi? ¿Lazy?

— Lisanna, me dijo que no porque se iba a ir a Edoras, la distancia no es buena para las relaciones y no seríamos una pareja feliz. –A veces me dan ganas de darle una patada a Natsu para ver si reacciona y deja de ser tan estúpido, tiene que tener realmente frito el cerebro para creerle semejante excusa tan idiota.

— Pues sí fuera Lisanna u otra de las pobres chicas que fastidias te diría que me iría al mismo reino Álvarez para no salir contigo, imbécil.

— Pues sí fueras una chica créeme que no te invitaría a salir, serias tan poco atractiva que morirías virgen. -Pobre Natsu, todos los días me pregunto si me tiene envidia porque a mí a contrario de él me va mejor con las chicas de lo que él con una cirugía plástica podría lograr.

— Hablando de vírgenes, Natsu, entiende que tienes que tomar todo con calma y no tratar de conquistar a la primera escoba con patas que se te aparece, al menos si te pusieras a estudiar en vez de buscar a una chica con la cual perder tu virginidad creo que le harías un bien a la sociedad y más al pobre de Igneel que termina pagándote los cursos de verano.

— Se me había olvidado que eres la voz de la experiencia en cosas de chicas.

— Lo soy Natsu y no tengo afán por conseguir novia, de hecho nadie puede contener tanta sensualidad, por eso no le puedo pertenecer a nadie, soy como el trofeo que todos desean pero no pueden tener –paso uno de mis dedos por mi mechón negro y veo perfectamente por el rabillo del ojo a un grupo de chicas que me ven con corazones en sus ojos.

— No entiendo que ven las chicas en ti que yo no tenga.

— Natsu, las mujeres quieren exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que dicen, aman cuando las ignoras y ni siquiera les das la hora porque así toman la relación como una especie de reto, tratan de ganar tu amor y tener una oportunidad contigo. El secreto Natsu –me acerco para que nadie me oiga y copie mi técnica — es ser cool y no estar detrás de ellas como un chicle porque las asfixias, te aseguro que si no les das la atención que se merecen caen redonditas.

— No estoy seguro de que eso sea lo correcto, Gray las chicas no son objetos y no creo que sea bueno tratarlas así. Papá siempre me dice que a las chicas les gustan los chocolates y flores –Pongo mi palma en mi frente, las chicas son tontas y hay que jugar con ellas para que entiendan que la vida es dura y que los hombres solo las quieren para satisfacer todas sus necesidades. ¿Chocolates y flores? Hay que ser frío como el hielo para tenerlas locas.

— No soy yo quien está detrás de una chica cada semana, cambias de obsesión más veces de lo que cambias tu ropa interior.

— Cupido me ha flechado con esa chica, esta vez sí es y tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que sea mi novia, para que me dé una oportunidad aunque sea me dé su número. –Natsu ha ido todos los días a ese boliche desde el domingo pasado y ¿No ha conseguido su número? Yo lo conseguiría en menos de una hora.

— Creo que cupido te cogió de parche porque no ha sido sólo la chica del boliche, Lisanna fue hace dos semanas, también te flechó con Yukino y cuando Michelle fingió estar loca y creerse una muñeca para no salir contigo y creo que no quieres hablar de Erza que te dio un puño cuando la tocaste por "accidente"

— Solo fue la tiranta del sostén y era porque se le estaba bajando. –No desconfió de eso, Natsu es más asexual que mmm.. No, nadie le gana a él y sé que tiene muy buenas intenciones con las chicas, esa es la razón, las chicas no valoran una persona que les pueda dar un futuro lleno de corazones y flores en cambio lo dejan en la friendzone y eligen al maldito, ¡Exacto! Me eligen a mí.

— Te ilusionas con la primera chica que se te cruza por el camino y resultas vuelto mierda.

— Esta chica si es para mí, Gray. Su sonrisa es como la de una princesa...-Y mi cabeza estalló en ese instante, arranco violentamente una hoja de mi cuaderno y busco en uno de mis bolsillos el esfero negro, pongo mi nombre con mi número de identificación para luego pasársela a Natsu y salir del salón con mi mochila, bajo las escaleras con elegancia y consciente que las chicas no dejan de mirarme, soy cool, popular y el rey de toda la maldita universidad, todas las mujeres quisieran salir conmigo, hasta las profesoras y aunque todas se me ofrecen tan fácilmente las rechazo, nadie puede tener a Gray Fullbuster, soy el más deseado y por tanto lo mejor que le pudo pasar a esta universidad.

— ¡Hola Gray! -Mary me saluda subiendo las escaleras y yo le alzo una ceja como respuesta, no es de mi gusto pero tengo que tenerlas a todas bajó mi control. Mi gestó funcionó a la perfección, casi se derrite como si fuera una paleta helada y eso sube mi ego. A las otras solo las ignoró o sonrió pícaramente y creen tener todas una oportunidad conmigo, ¡Ilusas!

— ¡Espérame! -Natsu grita desde más arriba de las escaleras y lo ignoro, aunque no lo quiero aceptar porque ese peli rosado es mi mejor amigo y siempre ha estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria, a veces baja mi estatus con sus torpes movimientos.

— ¡Gray Fullbuster! –Me detengo y hago cara de no haberlo escuchado antes, algo sofocado y jadeando intenta alcanzarme. Él está haciéndome perder puntos delante de los demás estudiantes, pero aun así lo espero, Natsu camina a mi lado mientras me dirijo a la cafetería, ya tengo hambre y apenas me ve entrar la chica de la registradora corre a atenderme ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Nanny? ¿Naty? ¿Nano? Sí, eso era, Nano.

— Quiero un frappucino de vainilla con doble caramelo y chocolate liquido en la espuma, una galleta con chips y unas frituras de pollo –La chica corre a atender mis demandas y es demasiado eficiente, mientras que los otros tienen que esperar bastantes minutos para que les entreguen su pedido yo ya tengo mi comida porque soy el mejor de todos y los demás son unos estúpidos.

— Gracias, Nano.

— De nada –Puedo sentir su suspiro, yo causo ese tipo de reacciones en las chicas y camino a una de las sillas sin decir una sola palabra más, sé que se ha quedado viéndome y muy posiblemente esta soñando con una posibilidad conmigo, ilusa.

— Gray, vamos hoy. Acompáñame a la bolera y la conoces. –Pongo mis ojos en blanco, amo ir a los bolos, de hecho soy muy bueno, pero la única razón por la que iremos será esa mujer y obviamente no quiero que Natsu haga cosas ridículas para llamar su atención. De todos modos si no hago algo no me lo podré quitar de encima y cuando se de cuenta que esa chica me dará el número de teléfono a mi sus ilusiones con ella desaparecerán y yo estaré feliz, es una simple ecuación donde todos ganan.

— Esta bien, ¿A qué horas abren el lugar?

— A las dos.

— Bien, entonces iremos a las cuatro a esa bolera, pero de una vez te pido que no llores cuando te des cuenta que esa chica no quiere nada contigo y que yo le intereso, además tampoco reclames cuando te de una patada en el trasero con mi victoria.

— A veces eres tan idiota. Eres un maldito presumido. –Asiento y tomo un sorbo de mi café, está muy bueno. Veré a esa chica a las cuatro y aún queda mucho para eso.

.

.

.

Aquí estoy con Natsu, me he cambiado de ropa y deje mi maleta en casa, aunque nunca hago nada y mi maleta no pesa más de cuatro gramos, quería estar relajado. La bolera me encanta y soy invencible en este juego, esa es una de las razones por las cuales me gusta venir acá. Entramos rápidamente al café boliche y mi mejor amigo mira en todas las direcciones buscando a la chica en cuestión.

El lugar es muy agradable, tiene decoración de los años 50's, las luces y el estilo son simplemente fuera de lo común. Las meseras tienen un adorable vestido y patinan hábilmente de las mesas a la cocina, y de la cocina a las mesas, todas son bastante guapas, pero nunca había visto a ninguna con las características que dice Natsu, debe ser nueva.

Nos sentamos en la mesa más visible de todas y yo estoy tranquilo, no hay que demostrar que estás interesado en una chica, esa es la regla de oro. Reviso disimuladamente a cada una de las meseras, pero ninguna encaja con la descripción que me ha dado Natsu.

— Es ella –El peli rosa me pisa el pie y yo me quejo, ha sido un gran pisotón. — Allá, la de la mesa de la izquierda. –Volteo mis ojos en dirección a la chica, está coqueteando con un joven, es obvio pero Natsu no lo ve. Tal vez solo sea cordialidad a la hora de atender y con eso poder recibir propinas, pero no me convence del todo. Es muy bonita, bastante dotada en donde tiene que estarlo y tiene unos hermosos ojos y un cabello precioso. Es la mujer más hermosa en la que Natsu ha puesto sus ojos y siento lástima por él, su corazón va a terminar vuelto pedazos.

— ¿Y qué te parece?

— No está mal –Trato de no demostrar que consideró a esa joven hermosa y de un momento a otro sus ojos ven en dirección a nosotros, rápidamente fingimos que no la estamos viendo y sacamos un tema de conversación al azar.

— Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Fairy Tail coffee and bowling. ¿Qué desean ordenar? –Sus ojos se clavan en mí y pareciera que Natsu ni siquiera existiera para ella, yo echo un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás y la miro, inmediatamente la hago sonreír, tiene un tono de voz demasiado sexy y qué decir de su rostro, se ve mucho más hermosa de cerca.

— Hola –Dice Natsu en un intento por tratar que ella le ponga atención, pero no entiende que la chica tiene buen gusto y se fijó en mí.

— Hola -Responde ella y sus ojos vuelven a mi, linda, no me hagas pelearme con mi mejor amigo porque obviamente me prefieres. Ser tan sexy es muy complicado.

— ¿Quieren que los deje pensar un poco que van a ordenar? –Niego con la cabeza, naturalmente ya sé que voy a comer, yo siempre pido lo mismo en este lugar, las hamburguesas son bastante deliciosas.

— Queremos una pista para los dos, yo voy a ordenar una hamburguesa doble con papas y una gaseosa grande.

— Anotado –Me pica el ojo y yo quiero reír, pobre Natsu, no puedo ser tan hijo de perra con él. — Yo también quiero lo mismo.

— Bien, ¿Les agrada la pista número siete?

— Pero esa pista es la mejor y solo los profesionales pueden jugar ahí. –Natsu es medio tonto, es obvio que nos está dando atenciones porque quedó flechada conmigo.

— Es una atención, para los clientes fieles. –Sonríe y deja de anotar en su pequeño cuadernillo de órdenes.

— ¿Talla de zapatos?

— Dame unos del cuarenta y uno. –Ella me sonríe y luego ve a Natsu.

— Cuarenta.

— Bien, en un momento vuelvo. –la joven se va y puedo apreciar sus largas piernas, sí que está buena esa chica.

— ¿Viste que está hermosa?

— Lo es, pero te recomiendo que encuentres a otra chica, no es para ti.

— ¿Por qué? -¿Cómo explicarle que a ella le llame la atención yo y no él? Es simple lenguaje corporal, ¿Cómo es que Natsu no entiende? La chica vuelve rápido pero muy elegantemente en sus patines, frena frente a nosotros y nos pasa las medidas desechables y los zapatos de boliche.

— Aquí están sus zapatos. ¿Necesitan que les ayude a introducir sus nombres en el sistema? –Natsu niega rápidamente y es un tonto, si quiere pasar más tiempo con ella es obvio que tenía que haber dicho que si necesitábamos ayuda.

— Ok, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme. En poco tiempo les pasaré su comida a la pista. –Ella vuelve a sonreírme y yo le pasó mis zapatos, la peli azul los guarda en una bolsa con los de Natsu y se va a atender otras mesas.

Camino con Natsu a la pista y agrego mi nombre para que se pueda ver en la pantalla, volteo a ver disimuladamente y me doy cuenta que está hablando de mí con una de las meseras, una chica rubia que tampoco había visto antes, las dos deben ser nuevas ahí.

— Ahora prepara tu trasero porque te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida. –Rasco mi nariz y tomo una de mis bolas favoritas, aquella gris que combina con mis ojos, bueno eso me dijo una chica la última vez que jugué y se volvió una de mis bolas favoritas.

Natsu toma su bola y empezamos el juego ya que la máquina nos indica que es nuestro tiempo de jugar, soy el primero en darle y a la primera hago una chuza, soy tan bueno en esto que parece un juego de niños. ¿Viste eso peli azul? Aprende que soy demasiado talentoso en todo y me gusta que las mujeres estén babeando por mi, tienes que unirte a mis fans. La chica trae la comida y sonríe halagándome. — Eres bastante bueno, Gray.

— Gracias...¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Juvia, soy Juvia Loxar –Un nombre bastante lindo para una chica linda, ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Es solo una muchacha y le gusta a Natsu, no puedo traicionar a mi mejor amigo.

— Gracias por la comida, Juvia.

— De nada –Ella sonríe y vuelve a su trabajo, juego y mi motivo no es impresionarla porque no me interesa lo que Juvia piense, pero eso hago. Juego tremendamente bien y me alegro de que ella me vea jugar tan acertadamente, Natsu si no tiene futuro como jugador, pobre de él.

— Buena partida. –Natsu me felicita, por poco casi hago los trescientos puntos en un récord perfecto, pero en una de mis lanzadas algo me distrajo, una peli azul con patines que llevo comida a la pista de al lado. ¡Diablos! Es hermosa esa chica, sin embargo eso es lo que es, una chica más.

Los dos nos sentamos a terminar la comida que nos queda, empiezo a comer mis papas fritas con algo de salsa y veo que Natsu está algo triste, ella no da señales de que este interesada porque obviamente no lo está y nuevamente seré yo quien le dé consejos de que no debe enamorarse tan rápido porque es propenso a que siempre lo dejen en la friendzone, como ahora.

— Solo quiero una cita con ella, no sé cómo pedírselo. –Le doy un sorbo a mi gaseosa y pienso en la mejor respuesta. Esa chica no saldría con Natsu o al menos si yo sé lo pidiera no dudaría en salir conmigo.

— ¿Te soy sincero? Ella no quiere nada contigo, ya lo hubiera manifestado. –Él suspira hondamente y se llena la boca de papas, está tan desilusionado, tan extraño, él siempre es idiota y risueño, todo entre los dos andaba muy bien y él no era de esos que se interesaba en las chicas, ahora no entiendo su obsesión por conseguir a una mujer que le ponga cuidado. Ese tema se ha vuelto realmente molesto y odio ese aspecto.

— ¿Crees que deba olvidarla? –Asiento y levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta, ella viene a nosotros rápidamente y nos entrega el papel donde dice el precio final de todo lo que hemos consumido, sonríe y muerde su labio inferior. Es muy coqueta esta mujer, demasiado provocadora, vamos Juvia, atrévete, acércate, enfréntame, dime lo que quieres.

Sacudo la cabeza, quiero sacar todos esos pensamientos pervertidos que invaden mi cabeza en este momento, ¿Qué me pasa? Ninguna mujer antes me había provocado, interesado y enigmado tanto como Juvia.

— ¿Qué medio de pago usarán? –Natsu me ve, sé que no tiene ni un solo peso en su bolsillo y me resigno a pagar la cuenta.

— Tarjeta. -Me apresuro a buscar la tarjeta en mi billetera.

— Ya les traigo el datáfono –Patina lejos de nosotros, se ve muy sexy en esos patines, vuelve en diez segundos y me facilita el aparato, hago la transacción y finalmente ella me pasa una copia del voucher, pero hay algo raro.

— Fue un placer atenderlos, vuelvan pronto. –Me sonríe y se va a atender otras pistas y mesas, verificó lo que me acaba de dar y hay dos papeles, una copia de la factura y su número de teléfono, lo sabía, pobre Natsu. Trato de esconderlo, pero es imposible ante los ojos chismosos de Natsu.

— ¡Te dio su número! –Mi mejor amigo pega el grito en el cielo y yo le tapo la boca para que no sea tan evidente. — ¡No es justo, no debí haberte traído a este lugar! –Me ve con sus ojos de cachorro y yo le pasó el pequeño papel. — A mí no me interesa, tómalo. –él niega con la cabeza y se cruza de brazos.

— No tiene sentido, te echó el ojo a ti. –La miro disimuladamente y está hablando nuevamente con su amiga, guardo el papel en mi bolsillo y ella se aproxima nuevamente a nosotros.

— Lo siento, olvidé entregarles esto. –Juvia le entrega un pedazo de papel a Natsu igual que el mío y sonríe. — Mi amiga dice que estas muy guapo, pero es muy tímida. Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, llámala. –Sonríe nuevamente y cuando me ve me pica el ojo, esa chica, me han coqueteado millones de veces en la vida, pero en esta ocasión, es lo más interesante que me ha pasado.

— ¿Lucy Heartfilia? –Natsu busca con su mirada a la chica y ella está escondiendo su rostro tras la charola, está demasiado avergonzada y parece reclamarle a Juvia. Esto jamás había pasado antes, él no había recibido nunca un número de teléfono de una chica tan bonita, este es el Apocalipsis.

— Esta muy linda –Dice casi escurriendo una baba, se apresura a sacar su celular y yo lo detengo. — Que no se note que estás desesperado. –Él asiente con la cabeza y guarda su teléfono, le echa una nueva mirada a Lucy y yo me siento mucho mejor con él, no sería capaz de quitarle una chica a Natsu, ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? No es como si Juvia tuviera la dicha de tener algo conmigo, solo es una más de mis fans. De esas que pueden ver pero no tocar.

— Es hermosa. –Afirma Natsu, ¿Cómo olvidó a Juvia tan rápido? Es como si sus caprichos cambiaran cada semana, sí que es loco ese Natsu.

— Espera algunas horas para hablar con ella, que no se te note lo virgen.

— Esta bien, ¿Vamos a jugar videojuegos? –Levantó mis hombros aceptando la idea y juntos salimos de la bolera, pero no me voy sin antes ver disimuladamente a Juvia, que mujer tan preciosa.

.

.

.

Es viernes en la tarde y ya salimos de todas nuestras clases, somos libres. Natsu está dando lata y quiere salir, yo estoy cansado y no me animo a ir a ningún lado, pero el idiota quiere ir a la bolera a hablar con Lucy. Parece que las cosas entre los dos van muy bien, tienen muchos aspectos en común y la conversación fluye entre los dos cuando chatean, por primera vez en toda la vida pienso que esta chica si es la de Natsu...Yo por lo contrario no llamé a Juvia, ella es la que debe dar el primer paso, yo soy el que debe ser buscado.

— ¡Por favor, Gray. Vamos! –Camino lejos de la universidad con Natsu, él sigue rogándome y no quiero encontrarme con Juvia, por alguna razón odio las sensaciones qué despertó en mi, no me gusta sentirme atraído por una mujer, no sé que es lo que tiene ella que pudo llamar mi atención, por esto ella es peligrosa y debo hacer todo lo posible para alejarme.

— Iremos, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que te gusta perder en los bolos?

— ¿Qué haremos con el campeón del mundo? Es obvio que ganar o perder no me interesa, solo quiero ganar el corazón de Lucy. – Eso sonó tan cursi, iuuu creo que si sigue así vomitaré.

— Entonces tomemos un taxi, tengo partido de baloncesto mañana y debo dormir bien.

— Eres el mejor –Asiento dándole la razón y de repente el tonto frena en seco. — Espera que le voy a comprar algo, los detalles son esenciales para empezar una relación. –Pongo mis ojos en blanco y entro con él a una tienda donde hay demasiado rosa, él se queda viendo todas los objetos exhibidos y pienso que todo esto es una tontería. — Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

— Hola...Busco algo para una chica hermosa, ¿Me podrías ayudar? –Veo mi reloj algo fastidiado por esta situación, que perdida de tiempo, si supiera lo ridículo que se ve haciendo esto.

— Claro que si, ¿Qué quieres regalarle? –Natsu pone la mano en su mentón muy pensativo. —¿A ti qué te gustaría que te dieran?

— ¿A mí?...Pues...a mí me gustan las rosas y los chocolates. –Responde la mujer algo avergonzada.

— Eres una genio, ella me mencionó que le gustaban las flores, ¿Te parece si las compramos amarillas como su cabello?

— Sería un lindo detalle, tengo unos girasoles hermosos y una caja de chocolates que combinarían a la perfección con tu cabello, chico. –Chocolates y flores, esto es demasiado tonto, espero no muy pacientemente a que Natsu termine de comprar sus cosas y me cruzo de brazos sin decir una palabra.

— Listo, vamos Gray. –salimos de la tienda y detengo el primer taxi que veo, le doy la dirección al conductor y veo a mi amigo que tiene una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Crees que le guste?

— Creo que te ves como un idiota.

— Gray, dices eso porque la chica correcta aún no ha llegado, estoy completamente seguro que una vez que te enamores de una chica serás así o mucho peor que yo.

— Créeme que eso nunca va a suceder, las chicas son las que hacen todo por conquistar mi amor, yo nunca me voy a enamorar, el que se enamora pierde Natsu y yo nunca he perdido en mi vida.

— Es cuestión de tiempo, Gray.

Bajamos del auto y entramos en la bolera, no entiendo porque mis ojos buscan a Juvia, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo conmigo?, Natsu busca desesperadamente a Lucy y como no la encuentra se acerca a una mesera.

— Hola, ¿Sabes dónde está Lucy? –Ella le sonríe y le niega con la cabeza. — Lo siento pero Lucy no trabaja hoy -¿Y Juvia? ¿Ella tampoco? Quiero preguntar eso, sin embargo no lo hago y le pido que por favor nos de una pista porque no voy a perder la venida hasta este lugar.

Deprisa nos facilita los zapatos y nos lleva hasta una pista, toma nuestra orden y cuando estamos a punto de comenzar a jugar veo a Juvia y a Lucy entrar pero no con su uniforme si no con ropa normal. Ese esqueleto que tiene Juvia le queda a la perfección, deja ver sus grandes pechos y paso saliva, creo que durante estos cuatro días había olvidado lo hermosa que es.

Natsu salta como un resorte del asiento y me deja solo, ¿Qué le pasa? Lo veo caminar hacia ellas, las saluda tímidamente y luego le entrega las flores y los chocolates a Lucy. Ella se sonroja y lo abraza en agradecimiento, si las cosas siguen así de bien prontamente dejara de ser virgen.

Las dos caminan hacia mi ¿Qué les dijo Natsu? Juvia me sonríe y me saluda con esa sutil sensualidad que posee.

— Hola Gray.

— Hola Juvia.

— No me llamaste ¿Acaso te doy miedo?...No debes preocuparte porque yo no muerdo. –Levanto la ceja, me río bastante escandaloso por su chiste y luego me limpió las lagrimitas que se me salieron.

— ¿Miedo, muñequita? Claro que no, solo perdí tu número.

— Que descuidado y mentiroso eres –Se sienta a mi lado como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida y arregla sus mechones azules. — En serio lo perdí. –Trato de justificarme y no entiendo porque hago esto, no debo rendirle cuentas a nadie, mucho menos a una chica.

— Sí, claro...Tu amigo nos acaba de invitar a jugar. Es una suerte que hubiéramos llegado a tiempo.

— ¿Qué hiciste que sin pregúntame? –Me enoja que la mayoría de las veces Natsu haga las cosas sin preguntar, sé que está cayéndole a esa chica, pero no me gusta que me meta en esto y mucho más porque doña pestañas largas y ojos hermosos está presente.

— Solo las invite a jugar, me dijeron que es su día libre y que vinieron a divertirse. Me pareció una gran idea que los cuatro jugáramos de una vez, así que las invité, obviamente todos pagamos nuestras líneas.

— ¿Hay algún problema con eso? –Juvia cruza sus brazos y le niego con la cabeza. — No, solo que Natsu y yo tenemos cierto nivel y no quiero hacerlas sentir mal porque las voy a aplastar. –Juvia busca dentro de su bolsa y luego saca una goma de mascar, la saborea y luego me mira.

— Es obvio que tienes miedo de que te ganemos. -yo vuelvo a reír por su comentario, es bastante graciosa.

— ¿Qué dijiste, linda?

— Que te voy a ganar.

— Nadie me gana en este juego.

— ¿Quieres apostar? –Amo las apuestas, de hecho me encanta restregar mis victorias y cobrar lo pactado viendo como el perdedor sufre con su desgracia.

— Si yo gano me compraras la botella más cara de licor que haya en este lugar. –Ella sonríe y pone uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja. — Entonces si tú pierdes saldremos en una cita. –Levanto la ceja, ¿Citas? Nunca he tenido una, me parecen una pérdida de tiempo y totalmente estúpidas.

— Odio las citas, no voy a aceptar.

— ¿Te da miedo? –Lucy apoya a Juvia y odio que me reten, más si son las mujeres. No perderé de eso estoy seguro.

— Acepto.

— Llévame a un restaurante bonito, mañana a las seis. –Se anota en el sistema y su trasero está perfectamente marcado por ese jean, aunque su vestido de trabajo es más lindo, puedo verle sus largas y torneadas piernas, Fullbuster contrólate.

— Empieza –Ella sonríe poniendo sus manos atrás y tiene un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que lindo se le ve. Tomo mi bola de boliche y empiezo, camino antes de la línea y pongo mi mente en los pinos, calculo la ruta exacta, tomo impulso y con perfecta elegancia lanzó. Fue una chuza, toma eso Juvia.

— Eres muy bueno. –Ella sonríe — Es mi turno - toma una bola rosada y hace un gran esfuerzo para sostenerla. — No te vayas a lastimar, linda. –Digo sarcásticamente y Natsu le cuenta algunas cosas random a Lucy.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí. –Juvia pone la mirada al frente, está mal ubicada y solo espero que la bola no se le vaya por la canal para que no sea tan humillante.

— ¡Vamos Juv, acabalo! –Lucy la anima y ella asiente con su cabeza. Da unos pasos lentos y trato de no reírme, su técnica es bastante graciosa. Lanza y la bola se va por la línea derecha, está a punto de caer por la canal.

— A todos nos pasa, no te preocupes por blanquearte en el primer lanzamiento. –Me río y ella se arregla su cabello. — Tú termina de ver –Me dice y de una manera increíble la bola toma una comba y gira al centro, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¡Hizo una chuza! ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? Lucy salta de la emoción y la abraza, veo a Natsu muy sorprendido, es que eso es prácticamente imposible, las chicas no juegan tan bien en el boliche.

Juvia se sienta a mi lado, me pica el ojo y toma su celular para actualizar su estado en Facebook. " _Ganando en los bolos, ya tengo planes para mañana"_

— No cantes victoria aún.

— Te voy a ganar, lo sé –Juvia aprieta mi mejilla como si yo fuera un pequeño niño y luego sonríe, esto se volvió personal y no me voy a dejar ganar.

.

.

.

Sé que no se espera esto, Loke, Sting y Rogue en un mismo lugar, vamos a ver si le sigue llamando cita después de que vea a mis amigos en el restaurante acompañándome, estoy más que seguro que después de esto no le quedarán más ganas de salir conmigo o de volverme a ganar en los bolos, no sé que me pasó, yo nunca pierdo, pero en el último tiro la bola se fue a la canal, tal vez una parte de mi deseaba estar aquí.

— Y esperar siete meses para ver el próximo capítulo va a ser desastroso –Odio ver esos programas de Zombies, pero a ellos les encanta y no han dejado de hablar de eso en todo el tiempo que llevamos acá.

— Buenas tardes –Juvia abre grande sus ojos, ve a cada uno de los que están sentados en la mesa y por último me ve a mi, parece algo tímida y se sienta a mi lado.

— Hola –Me saluda y pone su bolso en uno de los ganchos bajo la mesa. Está más bonita que todos los días anteriores donde la he visto.

— Hola –Respondo observando cada una de sus reacciones, tiene que enojarse por traer a mis amigos y nunca más coquetearme tan descaradamente como ha venido haciendo, eso es lo que Juvia debe hacer.

— Hola hermosa. –Loke empieza con su rutina de seducción, es un mujeriego y él es peor que yo, él si toma a las chicas por una noche y las bota a la basura como si fueran desechables.

— Hola, mi nombre es Juvia Loxar –No está enojada, está sonriendo aunque está algo nerviosa, lo sé porque está acariciando la servilleta colocada en su parte de la mesa más de la cuenta. — Esta es mi primera cita con Gray y me alegra verlos acá. –Puedo identificar los rostros de esos idiotas, Juvia les ha encantado y ahora toda su atención está en ella, ¿Puede ser más incómoda esta situación?

— Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Saberthooth food and crepes. ¿Qué desean ordenar? –Ella ojea el menú y señala con su dedo índice mientras va leyendo, los demás tontos están pidiendo.

— ¿Qué tal una ensalada, Juvia? –Sting le recomienda la mediterránea y ella niega con la cabeza. — Estoy muy hambrienta para comer una ensalada. Dame una hamburguesa doble con adición de tocino, papitas y una gaseosa grande.

— Eres de las nuestras, chica. –Ella sonríe y le da la carta al mesero agradeciéndole por su servicio, se supone que hice todo esto para que se sintiera mal, pero yo la veo más fresca que una lechuga y con muchísimas ganas de seguir acá.

— Dinos Juvia, ¿Qué es lo que haces? –Ella lleva toda su atención a Rogue y coloca un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, parece un hábito suyo.

— Soy mesera en Fairy Tail Coffee and Bowling para poder pagar mis estudios universitarios, estudió en la mañana ingeniería en telecomunicaciones y cuando tengo tiempo le ayudó a mi primo en el taller, además practico natación y baloncesto los domingos, de hecho soy una chica muy activa, no me gusta estar perdiendo el tiempo. –Ella mira a su alrededor y sonríe cuando se ha dado cuenta que todos están más que encantados con ella.

— ¿Un taller? Ese no es trabajo de chicas.

— De motocicletas básicamente, ya sabes, no me importa engrasarme el overol y eso, me gustan mucho las motocicletas, de hecho tengo una pero se averió y en este momento mi primo hace todo lo posible por salvarla, así que por lo pronto debo tomar el transporte público.

— Una chica llena de grasa, encima de una moto usando herramientas sexys y provocadoras, es una de mis fantasías. –Pongo mis ojos en blanco, Loke a veces dice tantas estupideces.

— Tus manos no parecen de mecánica –Ahora es Sting quien acaricia su mano, ¿Qué les pasa? Se supone que es mi cita.

— Me las cuido muchísimo, debemos estar más que lindas para el trabajo en la bolera...Ya he hablado bastante y aún no me dicen sus nombres. –Ella se cruza de brazos fingiendo indignación y todos hablan al tiempo intentando llamar su atención.

— Yo primero, mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe, estudio ingeniería de sistemas en la misma universidad que Gray y estoy encantado en conocerte.

— Mucho gusto Sting.

— Yo soy Rogue Cheney, soy medio hermano de Sting y también estudió la misma carrera.

— Mucho gusto Rogue, me encantan tus ojos, se parecen a los de mi primo. –No sé porqué pero me molestan esos tipos comentarios de ella.

— Yo soy Loke, estudió negocios, pero voy a la universidad prácticamente por las chicas.

— Me gusta tu sinceridad, chico. –Nos traen la comida y empezamos a comer. Ella es refinada aunque no come su hamburguesa con cubiertos.

— ¿Y tu Gray? –Ella me sonríe esperando mi respuesta, me siento como en la primera clase de semestre cuando los profesores te piden que te presentes, que fastidio.

— Soy estudiante de ingeniería de sistemas y juego baloncesto. — ¿En serio? –Asiento y ella sonríe.

— Me gustaría verte jugar alguna vez.

— Puedes ir cuando quieras, juego los sábados en la mañana –lo digo por cortesía, pero creo que acabo de equivocarme, esto sonó como una segunda cita.

— Iré cuando descanse, hoy tenía turno en la mañana por eso estoy aquí, pero la próxima semana tendré en la tarde así que puedo ir a verte.

— ¡Qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan! –Loke sabe que está interesada en mi, respiro hondamente, no es como si me animara mucho el hecho de que le gusto a Juvia, odio esta situación porque ella no es como las otras chicas, por primera vez en toda mi vida ella me interesa y quiero que algo suceda.

— Mira este meme –Rogue le muestra su celular a Sting y él se ríe, Juvia y yo somos los únicos que no ven de que tanto se ríen y ella se anima en preguntar.

— ¿De que se están riendo?

— Es un meme de TWD.

— ¿¡En serio!? Quiero verlo – Ella rompe en risa y le devuelve el celular a Rogue. — Pero si hubiera sido Glenn la cámara se vería así –Estira sus ojos con sus dedos para parecer asiática o lo que sea que esté arremedando y todos se ríen con ella.

¿Es en serio? Los traje aquí para que la alejaran de mi, no para que la hicieran sentir bien y ahora parecen grandes amigos, los temas de conversación van desde lo más sano hasta cosas pervertidas y con doble sentido, a ella parece no importarle y se ríe de casi todo. Esta cita resultó muy lejana a lo que planeé.

— Soy bastante buena en los vídeo juegos, tal vez deberíamos reunirnos y jugar un poco. –Todos parecen estar de acuerdo con su afirmación y veo mi reloj, hemos pasado tres horas acá.

— ¿Quieres un postre? –Ella me pregunta con mucha ternura y con sus ojos azules muy grandes. Yo le niego con la cabeza, tal vez lo único que quiero es seguir escuchándola hablar aunque no lo aparente.

— ¿Y ustedes quieren uno? –Ellos niegan y los hermanos ven el reloj. — Ya debemos irnos aunque nos gustaría estar mucho tiempo más con ustedes.

— Yo también debo irme –Dice Juvia y busca en su teléfono una aplicación para pedir un taxi, lo pide rápidamente y vuelve a la conversación.

— Gracias por su compañía chicos, la verdad fue una noche agradable y la cita de vídeo juegos queda en pie. –Todos se despiden de beso en la mejilla de ella y por alguna razón odio eso.

— Cuídate, hermosa. –Loke se despide muy coqueto y me dice algo en el oído. — Si no te avispas te la puedo quitar –Le doy un puño "amistoso" en el hombro y me despido de él con una sonrisa en los labios, los veo salir a los tres del restaurante y finalmente quedamos los dos. Levanto la mano para pedir la cuenta y ella se pone su chaqueta.

— Gracias por la cita, no pensé que fuera tan importante para ti como para que me presentaras a tus amigos de una vez –No, esa nunca fue mi intención, todos mis intentos por alejarla de mi han fallado y me siento como un estúpido, no puedo desmentirla y asiento con la cabeza.

— Toma, yo pago la mitad –Me pasa dinero en efectivo y yo niego con la cabeza, ella insiste y yo corro su mano para que no me siga ofreciendo el dinero.

— Yo perdí la apuesta y no voy a permitir que pagues.

— Pero las chicas también pagamos en las citas. –Sonrío y ella imita mi sonrisa, que linda se ve.

— Para la próxima. –su teléfono suena indicando que su taxi ya llegó y me abraza despidiéndose de mi. — Gracias por la cita, te hablaré cuando llegue a casa. –Asiento y espero a que se vaya, esto fue demasiado extraño para mí y pensé que iba a ser una situación horrible, pero fue todo lo contrario, fue muy agradable.

.

.

.

Desde entonces ella se ha convertido en mi obsesión, han pasado cuatro meses en los que salimos con mis amigos y ella en plan de amigos, me gusta cuando estoy con Juvia pero aún no puedo aceptarlo en público, ni yo mismo me lo creo, una mujer ha logrado conquistar mi amor y me ha cambiado por completo. Esto es extraño. Ya no le doy alas a las otras mujeres o coqueteo con nadie, ellas no significan nada para mí.

Juvia me sigue a donde voy, me espía en cada rincón, yo la noto tras mis pasos, se esconde en mi sombra, me escribe y no firma, llama a veces y no quiere hablar, me envía regalos y poemas de amor, la siento siempre alrededor ¿Que misterioso asunto ocultará? ¿Por qué estoy tan interesado en saber todo sobre ella? ¿Por qué me siento extraño cuando estoy cerca de Juvia?

Hoy tenemos nuevamente una cita en la casa de Lucy, vamos a jugar vídeo juegos hasta al amanecer y luego ella me acompañará a mi partido de baloncesto en la mañana.

— Vamos por los snacks –Al levantarse del sofá Juvia acaricia mi mano levemente con sus dedos y yo siento una sensación que me eriza la piel, pasó saliva y asiento mientras la veo partir con Lucy a la cocina. Escucho a Loke hablarme con un deje de malicia y lo ignoro, no tengo porque darle explicaciones.

— ¿Ya le dijiste que te gusta? Imagínate esa muñeca en la cama, sería fascinante...A media noche podrías escaparte e irla a buscar en su habitación.

— Ella no me gusta, solo somos amigos, por favor no te metas en mis asuntos, Loke o terminare golpeándote y vuelve a decir algo pervertido sobre ella y te juro que no respondo.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? No finjas que eres un princeso porque claramente eso es lo que quieres con ella. –Niego con mi cabeza, Juvia es muy linda pero nunca le haría daño como Loke lo hace con las chicas con las que duerme.

— La relación que tengo con Juvia solo nos incumbe a los dos. Quiero que les quede claro que ella no me gusta y no voy a arriesgar la amistad por estupideces que ustedes llaman amor.

— ¡Vamos Gray! No seas tan tímido y acepta que ella te gusta, desde que la conociste no dejas de sonreír como un tonto, sé que te acuerdas de ella. -¿Ahora Natsu? Niego con la cabeza, me siento atacado, no soporto que las demás personas interfieran en mi vida y me quieran sacar la verdad cuando a ellos se les de la gana.

— Además ella parece muy interesada en ti, Gray. Es tiempo que aclares las cosas con ella, las pocas veces que he ido al boliche he visto como otros le coquetean.

— Te la van a quitar –Ahora Rogue apoya el comentario anterior de su hermano, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿Por qué no entienden?

— ¡Juvia es solo una chica más del montón, la considero mi amiga y solo eso, tal vez sea una sola noche de sexo que disfrutare, pero es más pegajosa que un chicle, eso definitivamente me hace pensarlo dos veces antes de meterme con ella! –Gritó todo lo que siento y todos se quedan en silencio viendo en dirección a la puerta de la cocina, Juvia tiene la charola con comida en sus manos y quiero que la tierra me trague, ella no debió haber escuchado eso, no cuando solo lo dije para quitarme a esos estúpidos de encima. Juvia sonríe y camina hacia nosotros como si nada hubiera pasado, empieza a pasar la comida y cuando ha terminado de repartir busca algo en su bolso.

Todos están tan callados, hasta Lucy que no se atreve a pronunciar palabra. Juvia pone el celular en su oreja, está llamando a alguien, ¿Pero a quien?

— Hola, ¿Vienes por mi?...Nada, solo recordé que debo hacer unas cosas y no puedo quedarme en la casa de Lucy. -¿Se va a ir? Pero la noche a penas comienza, ¿A quién está llamando? Se supone que los dos íbamos a ir juntos en la mañana al partido. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Cuando cuelga el teléfono todos le piden que no se vaya y que se quede más tiempo a jugar, yo muerdo mi labio inferior, no quería decir eso, no quería que se fuera por eso.

— Tengo que trabajar mañana en el taller, lo había olvidado por completo y en serio lo siento. Hay muchas motos que arreglar y poco tiempo así que debo ayudarle a mi primo. –Juvia se empieza a alistar y yo me levanto.

— ¿Irás mañana a mi partido?

— Si puedo estaré allí –Sonríe, pero esta sonrisa es diferente, no es la de siempre y creo que está mintiendo. Parece que mi comentario le afectó, veo a Lucy para que la convenza de que se quede y puedo jurar que me ha dedicado una mala mirada.

— Te espero en el juego entonces. –Ella asiente y toma el control para pasar un nivel del vídeo juego, todos están muy callados, odio este silencio y antes de que pueda llenarme de valor y decirle que lo que dije era falso, un pito suena y ella se asoma por la ventana.

— Ya llegaron por mí –se despide de todos con un gesto de la mano y sale rápidamente de casa, mi cuerpo me lleva a la ventana, veo una Harley Davidson impresionante parqueada al frente y a un peli negro que lo conduce. Juvia se sube en esa moto, abraza de la cintura a ese hombre, arrancan y se alejan de nosotros. ¿Quién es ese idiota?

— La cagaste Gray –Natsu me dice esas palabras y yo siento un dolor en el pecho, no puede estar tan mal, sé que mañana ya se le pasará y hablaré con ella en el juego, le aclararé que a veces mis amigos pueden ser tan fastidiosos que te hacen decir cosas que no quieres.

.

.

.

Juvia no fue a mi partido y contesta con monosílabos cuando hablo por chat con ella, Juvia no es así, no entiendo que le está sucediendo.

Lleva cuatro semanas comportándose extraño y por primera vez en toda mi vida tengo miedo, no quiero perderla. He hecho todo lo posible por hablar con ella, pero cada vez que toco el tema siempre termina evitándome y contestándome mal, yo enserio no sé qué más hacer. Decidí ir a confrontarla y por eso estoy en la bolera, acabo de llegar y no me importa venir solo y verme como un forever alone. Yo solo quiero aclarar las cosas con ella.

La observo un rato, ella me ve y con gestos en sus manos me dice que ya me va a atender, le asiento, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarla y poder hablar con ella. Veo cada uno de sus movimientos, como odio que le sonría a los demás clientes, detesto que haga eso y no entiendo porque estoy enojado, contrólate Fullbuster. Pasa por las demás mesas, pues esas personas llegaron antes que yo y deben ser atendidas primero...En la mesa cinco hay un hombre peli negro que está coqueteando con ella y Juvia le sonríe siguiéndole el juego, ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Ponlo en su lugar, mujer! Yo soy el único con el que debes hacer eso. Veo como anota algo en un papel y se lo entrega picándolo el ojo, ¡Es su numero! ¿Cómo es capaz de darle su número a ese tipo?

Estoy tan enojado, descontrolado y rabioso, pero no me doy cuenta de eso hasta que escucho su voz muy fuerte pidiéndome que la suelte.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Gray? ¡Me vas a hacer caer! -la estoy apretando muy fuerte de los brazos y la estoy zarandeando un poco para reprenderla por lo que ha hecho, es que lo hizo frente a mí, no imagino que hará cuando no estoy presente. — ¿Por qué le diste tu numero a ese tipo? ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?

— ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? Suelta a la chica –Veo a ese imbécil con extraños mechones blancos en su cabello, no entiendo que le ve Juvia a ese estúpido, no me llega ni a los tobillos. Quiero golpearlo para que entienda que no se debe meter con lo que es mío, Juvia se da cuenta de mi intención y me agarra el brazo fuertemente, pero su patín le da una mala jugada con la fuerza que imprimí en mi brazo y la atrapó antes de que ella caiga al suelo.

— Dile que te devuelva el número –Le susurró en el oído y ella niega con la cabeza empujándome para que la deje de abrazar.

— No lo haré y por favor cálmate que estás haciendo una escena acá. Me van a echar por tu culpa.

— No me voy a calmar hasta que dejes de coquetear con todo el mundo y en especial hasta que este tipo te devuelva el número.

— ¡No molestes a la chica! Sé nota que no quiere nada contigo.

— ¡Cállate idiota! Lárgate a jugar que esto es entre Juvia y yo.

— No me voy a callar o a irme de aquí. –Mi cuerpo empieza a tensarse y necesito desahogarme, matar a ese hombre a golpes. Ella me jala de los brazos para llamar mi atención y me ve directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? ¡El tipo está bueno y quiero ver si pasa algo más con él! –sus palabras me dan asco, siento como si no conociera a la chica que tengo al frente. ¿Cómo fue capaz de decirme esto?

— ¿Qué dijiste? –Tengo mucha rabia y debo controlarme, ella no es uno de mis amigos a los que puedo golpear cuando me enojo. Es más difícil estar enojado con una mujer por esa razón, porque ellas son más delicadas.

— No entiendo porque estas molesto, eso dije. –Parece arrepentida por lo que acaba de decir porque claramente su comentario me hizo descontrolarme aún más, cierro mis puños y entierro mis uñas fuertemente en mis palmas para no gritarle y decirle los malos pensamientos que tengo sobre ella en estos momentos.

— ¿No entiendes? ¿Qué sentirías si coqueteo con una mujer delante de ti y le doy mi numero de teléfono?

— Te diría que eres un mal amigo por no contarme qué estás interesado en una chica. Somos amigos, se supone que debemos contarnos todo ¿No? -¿Amigos? Nunca antes una palabra me había afectado tanto y me había pateado en el trasero tan dolorosamente.

— ¿Amigos?

— Sí, somos amigos. –Me está dejando en la friendzone, ¿A mi? A Gray Fullbuster, ni cagando voy a permitir que me haga esto.

— Ya la escuchaste, son solo amigos y no tienes derecho de reclamarle si quiere salir con otro hombre...¿Te parece si salimos mañana?

— Claro, tengo libre la mañana. –Es el día del partido más importante de toda la temporada y ¿ella va a salir con un hombre? No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

— Mañana en el cine a las nueve ¿Te parece?

— Me parece.

— Entonces nos vemos, hermosa. –El imbécil desaparece de mi vista y sale del lugar viéndome con superioridad. Yo no entiendo todo este choque de sentimientos que estoy sintiendo en mi interior, estoy lleno de celos, dolor, rabia y mucha tristeza, odio esto y no quiero sentirme así.

— ¡No iras a esa cita! –No es una sugerencia, un consejo o una simple frase, se lo acabo de ordenar y no entiendo porque estoy actuando como un completo idiota, yo no soy así.

— ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi padre? Tú no me puedes prohibir absolutamente nada.

— Claro que puedo –la tomo fuertemente de las mejillas y no dejo que se escape, la beso posesivamente para demostrarle que yo no soy su amigo y aunque se resiste por unos segundos termina cediendo ante mi. Esto se siente tan bien, los labios de Juvia son tal como me los imagine.

Se aleja y respira cuando el oxígeno se nos ha extinguido, ella niega con la cabeza tocando sus labios con sus manos y endurece su mirada.

— No Gray, los amigos no hacen esto y tú eres mi amigo. –Se aleja de mí a una distancia prudente para que no vuelva a repetir lo que hice y yo asiento con la cabeza lleno de rabia e impotencia.

— Tu no eres mi amiga, Juvia. Una amiga iría al partido más importante de la temporada de su amigo y no lo cambiaría por el primer aparecido que le pela el diente, una amiga hablaría conmigo y no fingiría no estar en línea para no hacerlo cuando estoy intentando por todos los medios posibles encontrar la forma de disculparme y decirle que nada de lo que dije era cierto.

— Solo pretendía no ser tan pegajosa como un chicle –Repite exactamente las palabras que dije y yo respiro hondamente.

— Sé que lo que dije estuvo mal, pero tú en estas cuatro semanas no me contestaste, me evitaste y no diste de tu parte para arreglar las cosas, prefieres perder lo que teníamos y echarlo todo a perder con otro hombre antes que escucharme, creo que eso es muy triste y detestable.

— Eso no es cierto, nada de lo que dices es cierto, yo no quiero que nos alejemos porque eres un gran amigo y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, si quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos, a mí no me interesa lo que dijiste ese día, yo no quiero perder la amistad con Natsu, Rogue, Loke y Sting por un tonto mal entendido contigo, no sé en qué momento creíste que las cosas iban en serio. –No la entiendo, ¡Demonios! Solo está diciendo tontadas cuando ella era la única interesada en que los dos tuviéramos algo.

— Ellos no te van a odiar porque dejemos de ser amigos. No tienes porque seguir siendo mi amiga solo por eso. Yo tampoco entiendo en qué momento creí que teníamos algo, yo en algún instante de idiotez pensé que los dos podíamos ser algo más que amigos. Que idiota fui.

— Gray, los dos vamos a seguir siendo amigos sin tener ningún tipo de rencor, pero no quiero nada diferente contigo que no sea una amistad. –Sus palabras duelen y más la forma tan dura como las dice. Muerdo mi labio inferior, ¿En qué momento deje que mi corazón ganará? ¿Por qué permití que Juvia entrará en mi vida y se volviera tan importante? Todo es mi culpa y ahora entiendo que el que se enamora pierde y acabo de perder más que su amor, perdí mi dignidad y mi orgullo. Tengo que levantarme, debo recuperarme y no quedar como un perdedor delante de todas las personas que se han puesto a observar nuestra pelea. Bien, yo también puedo defender mi dignidad.

— Juvia, ni siquiera vales la pena para que me dejes en la friendzone. Me acabas de demostrar la clase de mujer que eres. –Ella se cruza de brazos y parece que está indignada por lo que le acabo de decir.

— ¿Por qué quiero salir con un hombre? Estoy soltera y es normal en alguien de mi edad salir con chicos, eso no me hace una mala mujer.

— ¿Un hombre? También sales con el chico de la Harley, eres tan despreciable.

— ¿El chico de la Harley?...Sí, si salgo con él también, es bastante lindo y debo disfrutar de mi juventud. ¿Pensaste que me iba a echar a llorar y a la pena porque tú dijiste que no querías tener nada conmigo? No seas tonto, Gray.

— Parece que si fui muy tonto, se supone que salías conmigo, pero no importa al final de cuentas, pues eso para ti no vale nada porque tienes catorce mesas en este lugar para conseguirme un remplazo. Ve, sal con ese hombre o con todos los chicos con los que estás saliendo, al final es lo único que te gusta hacer, liar con desconocidos. –Tomo mi chaqueta y ella se ha quedado completamente en silencio, sé que no tengo derecho de hacer esto, sé que solo somos amigos y está de más que le haga reclamos pero aún lo hago y siento que me he quitado un peso de encima pero mi corazón duele mucho, camino lejos de ella, ignoro a todos aquellos que se nos han quedado viendo y antes de salir por la puerta escucho el sonido que hacen sus patines.

— ¡Espera Gray! Nada de lo que dije era cierto, solo intentaba darte celos y estaba tan enojada por lo que dijiste, sí, me comporté como una niña inmadura. Perdóname. Lamento haber faltado a tus partidos y no contestar tus mensajes, yo sé que también tuve mucha culpa en esto.

— ¡Juvia vuelve al trabajo! –Su jefe sale y la regaña, yo no sé qué decirle, estoy tan enojado que no quiero decirle cosas malas, no ahora. Necesito calmarme y pensar fríamente en la situación.

— ¿En serio crees que voy a creerte toda esa zanja de mentiras? ¡No soy idiota! -Tomo un taxi y cierro la puerta fijándome en que no le vaya a hacer daño al cerrar.

— ¡Por favor, créeme Gray! Estoy tan arrepentida, fui un estúpida al hacer todo esto para llamar tu atención. Termine dañando las cosas más entre los dos, perdón. -Le doy la dirección al conductor sin verla por la ventana o hacer caso a los golpes que hace en el vidrio para llamar mi atención, hoy por fin he sabido lo que es sufrir por amor y tal vez debería tener sexo para olvidar todo esto, intentar llenar este vacío que estoy sintiendo, sin embargo hago todo lo contrario y me voy a casa, apago el teléfono y duermo bajo el sonido de la lluvia, esa que me recuerda a su nombre.

.

.

.

Corro mirando de nuevo el reloj, se me ha hecho muy tarde para llegar al partido y solo espero que el entrenador no me regañe, tomo un atajo para llegar más rápido y veo la tienda en que ese día Natsu le compro flores y chocolates a su novia Lucy, Juvia se me pasa por la mente como si fuera una cuchilla muy filosa que corta cada uno de los rincones de mi memoria.

Entró por un momento sin ninguna razón alguna, la joven de la vez pasada se levanta de la silla y me saluda.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar? –Levanto mis hombros sin conocer la respuesta.

— La verdad no sé qué hago acá. –Ella sonríe y cruzó mis brazos algo inseguro. No me gusta estar tan expuesto ante alguien porque ella parece leer todos mis pensamientos.

— ¿Buscas algo para una chica importante?

— Para una amiga.

— Entiendo –Ella me pide que pase y hay unas cuantas mascotas al fondo, no creo que esto sea lo que estoy buscando.

— Los conejos son los preferidos de las chicas. –Ella saca uno blanco de su jaula y yo me niego.

— No...yo, no creo que sea lo que ella quiere.

— Le va a encantar, y ya que son solos amigos pueden turnarse su cuidado y hacer su relación más fuerte. Te lo aseguro. –Yo no estoy muy convencido sobre esto y más por la pelea desastrosa que tuvimos ayer, pero salgo del lugar con el conejo en una caja de cartón con agujeros a los lados para que pueda respirar.

Recuerdo que mi partido está a punto de comenzar y vuelvo a correr, tres cuadras más y reviso al conejo en la caja, parece que mi movimiento lo arrullo porque está profundamente dormido. Dejo el conejo a un lado y me quito la suadera para dejarme puesto el uniforme que tengo debajo de la ropa. ¿Ahora donde dejare el conejo? Debí haberlo comprado en otro momento.

Abro la puerta del gimnasio pero antes de lograrlo esta se abre golpeándome y haciéndome caer al suelo, me golpeo el trasero al caer porque tomo la caja tan fuerte para que el conejo no sufra ningún daño que mis manos no aterrizaron la caída.

— Lo siento, perdón no te vi –Es Juvia y sus ojos están rojos y por su mejilla esta escurriendo una lagrima. — ¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunto muy curioso y ella rápidamente se limpia el rostro tratando de que yo note que estaba llorando pero es demasiado tarde para eso.

— Lejos de acá, yo...sé que no tengo derecho de estar acá, te dije tantas mentiras y te trate tan mal que ni siquiera merezco ser tu amiga. Por eso decidí irme antes de que llegaras. –Niego con la cabeza, no me gusta ver a esta Juvia, quiero de vuelta a mi chica coqueta y risueña, la necesito.

— ¿Sabes? No quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes, cuando nos conocimos en aquel lugar. Por eso te traje esto. –le pasó al pequeño conejo y ella lo saca de la caja.

— ¿Para mí?

— De hecho es para los dos, nos turnaremos su cuidado y aunque sé que no tienes mucho tiempo yo me haré cargo, la vendedora dijo que reafirmaría nuestra relación.

— Creo que solo te estaba engañando para quitarte el dinero –Ella sonríe y se acerca a mi para que la abrace a ella y al conejo. No dudo en hacerlo, la quiero tanto, no entiendo como una mujer que ni siquiera es más alta que yo tiene el poder de doblegarme y cambiarme, Juvia es increíble.

— Lo siento, no debí haber levantado la voz y haber inventado todas esas cosas, te juro que le di un número falso a ese hombre. -¿Un número falso? Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Y el chico de la Harley?

— Es mi primo, Gajeel. –Suspiro aliviado y acaricio su cabello.

— Esa vez dije todas esas cosas porque me sentía presionado por mis amigos, si solo fueras sexo para mí ya me hubiera acostado contigo, pero eres especial para mí y no te haría daño.

— Lo sé, sé que eres tan fuerte que te cuesta aceptar lo que sientes, nada de eso me importa, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado.

— ¿Te parece si empezamos desde cero? Por el momento como amigos. –Ella sonríe, asiente y acaricia suavemente a nuestro conejo. Parece que le gustó mucho mi regalo y me toma del codo. — Apresúrate o llegaras tarde al juego y yo vine para verte. –Entro con ella a la cancha de baloncesto y le picó el ojo, me alegra que las cosas hubieran podido solucionarse rápido y aunque por lo pronto solo somos amigos sé que superamos la friendzone, pero todo a su justo tiempo.

 _Ufffff me salió súper largo, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Alguna vez los han dejado en la friendzone?_

 _Los quiero. Bye._


	11. Nursery

_Hola hermosuras, hoy les traigo niños, mucha diabetes para vomitar arco iris y una historia linda, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, estoy muy feliz porque ustedes están disfrutando este mes._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Guardería – Día 11**_

Un sorbo más a mi jugo de manzana y me levanto de mi silla, ya es hora, los padres empiezan a dejar a sus hijos en la guardería y yo soy la encargada de cuidarlos y regresarlos con bien a ellos mientras trabajan y realizan sus actividades diarias.

Trabajo en la guardería Fairy Tail desde que tengo veinte años, aún estaba haciendo mi carrera de pedagogía infantil en la universidad y ahora después de cinco años estoy más que segura que esta es mi vocación y que tengo un don especial con los niños. Esto es lo que a mí me gusta hacer y es el empleo que yo siempre soñé.

Por esa razón trabajo en esta colorida y hermosa guardería, cuidamos a niños de diferentes edades pero en mi sección están de tres a cinco años. Son muy hermosos, algo curiosos y otros son demasiado traviesos pero puedo manejarlos a todos, me encanta enseñarles todo lo que sus mentes curiosas demandan y me fascina la idea de que en algún tiempo serán personas de bien y yo les enseñé sus primeros pasos. Es simplemente hermoso. Abogados, médicos, bomberos, enfermeros, ingenieros, veterinarios, todos tienen sus sueños y es mi deber guiarlos por ese hermoso camino llamado vida.

Me sitúo en la puerta, algunos niños al principio lloraban al separarse de sus padres, ahora les gusta venir porque jugamos mucho, leemos unos cuantos libros y aprendemos los números y las palabras, mi gran meta es hacerlos sentir a todos bien y corregirlos con amor cuando hacen algo malo.

— Miss Juvia.

— Hola pequeñita, ¿Cómo estás? –Saludo a la niña más cumplida de la clase, tiene tres añitos y ya sabe cómo ir al baño, a mí la verdad no me molesta cambiarlos pero es un trabajo menos para mí. Su nombre es Rose Mary y su madre es una gran empresaria, es una mujer ejemplar, con mucho dinero, pero tiene poco tiempo y yo estoy para colaborarle.

Escucho atentamente las indicaciones de Erza Scarlet, siempre me dice lo mismo y yo ya sé lo que tengo que hacer pero debo ser bastante educada, solo es una madre preocupada y ¿Quién no? Los niños son demasiado frágiles y están expuestos a demasiados peligros.

— Se la encargo señorita Loxar. –Asiento y me aseguro de que Rose entre a la guardería, cuando está en la puerta del edificio le lanza un beso a su madre y ella se despide para empezar a hablar por teléfono e irse a su empleo.

Saludo cordialmente a todos los padres y a mis alumnos que van llegando al pasar de los minutos, en total cuento en mi mente y hay diez niños, la madre de uno me acaba de decir que está enfermo y que no vendrá, así que solo me falta una alumna. Silvia.

Revisó la hora y quedan cinco minutos para comenzar nuestras actividades en la guardería, de repente veo la camioneta azul, Dodge, último modelo parquearse frente a la guardería. Ultear, la madre de Silvia baja con ella y camina hacia mi. Sonrío por inercia y la pequeña de cabello negro y liso sale corriendo hacia mi.

Su sonrisa es tan sincera y bonita, es una niña demasiado hermosa y lista, una de mis alumnas favoritas aunque no puedo tener preferencia por ninguno de mis niños. Ella estira sus bracitos en medio de su carrera, yo me agacho para poder atraparla, cuando llega a mí la abrazo y la alzó con todas las fuerzas que tengo.

— Te extrañe mucho miss, fue un largo fin de semana.

— Yo también te extrañe muchísimo. –Le sonrió y la sostengo en mis brazos, Ultear llega a nosotras y me entrega su lonchera que está más pesada de lo habitual. Después de equilibrar a Silvia en mis manos para tener un brazo libre recibo su lonchera con estampado de hadas, a la niña le encantan las hadas y siempre me cuenta sobre ellas, es una de sus pasiones como las mariposas. Silvia mantiene sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello como una garrapata y me ve con sus ojos azules que parecen grises para luego ver a su madre.

— Buenos días, Juvia.

— Buenos días, Ultear. –Ultear Mikovich es una mujer importante, trabaja con el alcalde, es su asesora y es delegada de relevantes proyectos en la ciudad, siempre tiene que estar muy elegante y su manera de vestir es perfecta. Es una mujer bastante hermosa, refinada, posee una gran fortuna y aunque se ve que es una persona muy inteligente a veces saca su veneno por medio de su sarcasmo, no me mal entiendan, es una buena mujer y ama mucho a su hija. Sin embargo no la conozco lo suficiente como para acceder a tomar un café con ella y contarle todos mis secretos, no creo que pueda ser su amiga. Yo soy más informal y no me importan mucho los detalles de la sociedad o dar mis opiniones con respecto a la política, ese tema es bastante complicado y no me gusta meterme en esos terrenos.

— Te quería comentar una situación.

— Claro dime –Silvia se esconde en mi cuello, ¿Está asustada? ¿Será que hizo algo malo?

— Gray tiene una reunión en su trabajo, salió de improvisto y se la programaron en la tarde, sale a las tres, me pregunto si sería mucha molestia que la cuidaras hasta que él viniera por ella. Te puedo pagar las horas extras. –La pequeña suspira aliviada y puedo jurar que me ha dejado sorda del grito de emoción que emitió.

— ¿Enserio mami? Yaaay, voy a quedarme más tiempo con Miss Juvia. –Sonrío, pensé que me iba a dar quejas o que yo había hecho algo mal, no soy perfecta y esa mujer busca perfección a lo que su hija se refiere.

— No célebres, Silvia. Miss Juvia aún no ha dicho que si. –Hoy no tengo nada que hacer después de salir del trabajo, no tengo clases ya que estudio solo los jueves y viernes por la noche y tampoco quiero ir al gimnasio, creo que me puedo quedar esperando al padre de Silvia unas horas más, no me molestaría.

— No hay problema, Ultear. Puedo cuidarla hasta que Gray llegue.

— Muchísimas gracias, verás que solo es por esta vez. No quiero abusar de tu confianza pero no nos gustan las niñeras y se lo mucho que le gusta a Silvia estar contigo, además no le confiaría a nadie más mi hija si no a ti y a Gray.

— Lo hago con mucho gusto, no te preocupes. –Silvia sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla, yo la levantó un poco más ya que se me está escurriendo en los brazos, hasta ahora tiene cuatro años y es algo pequeña y delgada.

— ¿Te bastarían cien dólares? –Ella busca en su billetera el dinero y yo le niego con la cabeza, es demasiado dinero y yo lo hago con gusto, a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo con Silvia.

— No, no es necesario. No te voy a recibir dinero, Ultear, lo hago por el cariño que le tengo a Silvia. –Ella insiste unos segundos más y yo me niego, lo hago principalmente por la niña, sé que sus padres tienen que trabajar y ella está mejor conmigo que con cualquier otra persona.

— Por favor, Juvia. Recibe el dinero.

— No, en serio, no te preocupes. Te dejo porque ya vamos a comenzar las clases, despídete Sil.

— Chao mami –La pequeña se despide de su madre agitando su manita y yo la bajó al suelo.

— Muchas gracias, Juvia.

— No es nada –Veo a la mujer irse y juntas caminamos al aula de clase, Silvia se asegura de que su madre se haya ido y se detiene en el camino, trato de identificar lo que está haciendo y se encuentra buscando algo en su maleta. Cuando lo halla lo saca y me lo da, es una caja de chocolates con un hermoso moño y una linda tarjeta.

— Mi papi dijo que te los diera, dice que son igual de dulces a ti. –Gray Fullbuster es su padre, es lindo que haga esto por mí pero es más tierno aún que me mande regalos con su hija, Silvia es la ternura personificada.

Hemos salido unas cuantas veces pero lo hacemos con la niña ya que él tiene poco tiempo libre y debe encargarse de cuidarla en ese tiempo, a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto, la gente nos confunde en la calle pensando que somos una familia pero yo disfruto del momento y me gusta el ritmo que llevamos, por el momento los regalos y las notas nos funcionan, además él cree que aún me está conquistando, sin embargo yo ya he caído y ese hombre me gusta bastante.

Lo conozco desde que Silvia tiene dos años, Ultear escogió nuestra guardería y le agradezco por eso, al principio Gray era un padre más, pero después de algunos meses unos regalos sorpresivos me empezaron a llegar por medio de su hija, en ellos me dejó muy en claro que está interesado en mi. Debo confesar que no me agradaba la idea de salir con un hombre con una hija que no es mía, pero Gray logró hábilmente hacerse un espacio en mi corazón.

Yo no le soy indiferente, puede decirse que entre los dos hay química, pero a mí me gustan las cosas lentas y parece que a él también. Sé muchas cosas sobre Gray ya que juntos podemos hablar horas sin cansarnos. Trabaja de ocho de la noche a ocho de la mañana en una fábrica prestigiosa de la ciudad, es un ingeniero industrial y tiene un gran cargo, es el responsable de la producción exitosa de lotes y lotes de alimentos como pan, pasteles dulces, tostadas, ponqués y unos cuantos productos más que ofrece la fábrica. Lo único horrible es el turno de noche pero él ya parece acostumbrado.

En este momento debe estar llegando a su casa y es cuestión de segundos para que quede rendido en su cama, después a la una de la tarde recoge a su hija y pasa la tarde con ella hasta que Ultear llega a recogerla antes de que él vaya a trabajar. Tiene bastantes responsabilidades y la mayor de ella es Silvia. Tiene una reunión, pobre de él, debe ser que está entregando informes de producción e indicadores delante de sus gerentes, ojalá todo le salga bien.

Silvia, es una niña producto de una noche repleta de música, alcohol y sexo. Gray me contó sobre su intención de formar una familia con Ultear al enterarse de su embarazo, pero no funcionó, no tuvieron la conexión necesaria o no se supieron entender y decidieron ser amigos por su hija, crearon este sistema para que ambos puedan disfrutar de la niña y al mismo tiempo hacer sus vidas. En la mañana la cuido yo, en la tarde Gray y en la noche Ultear, cada fin de semana se la turnan, así de simple. Silvia sabe entender a sus padres y es una chica demasiado inteligente.

— Dile a tu papi que me encantan los chocolates y que él también es muy dulce –Silvia me da la mano y juntas volvemos a caminar hacia el salón de clases. — ¿Tú serás mi mami también?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –Ella sonríe y aprieta mi mano mientras da salticos al caminar. — Porque papi le dijo a tío Natsu mientras yo dormía que quiere pedirte que los dos sean novios. A mí me gustaría mucho que fueras tú la novia de papi, eres como mi segunda mami. –Mi corazón late fuerte, ahora lo nuestro va enserio, ¡Dios! No puedo aguantar tanto para verlo.

— ¿Serás mi mami? –Me pongo muy nerviosa, he besado muchos sapos y prácticamente todas mis relaciones terminan en desastre, ya no quiero ser lastimada, no sé si estar sola sería lo mejor.

— ¿Tú mami? ¿En serio quieres que yo sea tu mami? –Ella repite la palabra sí mientras mueve su cabeza, está muy emocionada y ya es un gran paso que ella me acepte, sé lo importante que es Silvia para Gray.

— Podría jugar contigo todo el tiempo y me leerías muchos cuentos, me gusta cuando haces sonreír a papi y quiero que lo hagas, además quiero tener un hermanito. –Parece ser que Silvia tiene la imaginación más activa que la mía, me pregunto si Gray le ha contado a Ultear sobre nosotros.

— Tendremos que esperar a que tu papi me pida que nos casemos para tener un hermanito, pero aún falta mucho para eso, mejor te doy un chocolate por el momento, es lo único que te puedo dar para hacerte feliz.

— ¡Un chocolate! Papi dijo que no me los comiera pero fue demasiado difícil.

— Entonces te daré uno en el descanso ¿Te parece? –Ella asiente con su cabeza mientras su cabello negro y largo se mueve de arriba a abajo, entramos en el salón de clase y tomo la caja de chocolates con fuerza contra mi pecho.

" _Hola, gracias por cubrirme hoy. En serio muchas gracias hermosa" –_ Arranco la tarjeta y la guardo en mi agenda con mucho cuidado, saludo a los niños y empezamos con nuestras actividades diarias.

Pintamos, rellanamos con escarcha algunos números, comemos y repasamos las vocales, al final de la jornada salimos a jugar y en ni un solo segundo puedo sacar a Gray de mi mente. ¿Quiere que sea su novia? Que nervios.

— Espérame acá Silvia, voy a entregar a tus compañeritos a sus padres. –Nuestro curso se maneja hasta la una de la tarde y si los padres deciden dejar a sus niños un poco más pasan a ser cuidados por Meredy, mi mejor amiga. Pero por el momento yo me encargaré de cuidar a Silvia.

Entregó a los niños y les doy un pequeño informe a sus padres de cómo se portaron, cuando quedan cuatro, en una fila los llevo al salón de Med, me quedo cuidándolos mientras ella recibe a los demás niños en la puerta y cuando la veo entrar sonrío.

— Hola Miss Meredy –Ella me sonríe y saluda a todos sus alumnos, son menos que los míos pero aún así son diez, bastantes.

— ¿Cómo estás, Juv? ¿Silvia que haces acá, linda? –Silvia se esconde tras de mí y saluda un poco tímida, yo le explico que Gray tiene una reunión y conozco esa mirada, está a punto de empezar a molestarme con él.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Gray? –Silvia se queda mirándonos y yo respiro profundo, Gray es todo un caballero y quisiera pasar a otro nivel con él y con la única que puedo hablar sinceramente es con Med. — ¿Quieres ir a jugar con tus compañeritos mientras las dos conversamos? –Silvia hace un puchero y cruzada de brazos va a jugar con sus amiguitos.

— Hoy me envió chocolates y Silvia me dijo que lo escucho hablar con Natsu, Gray le dijo que quiere pedirme que seamos novios. –Meredy grita un poco de la emoción y yo trato controlar este extraño vacío en mi interior.

— ¡Juvia, estoy tan feliz por ti! –Me abraza y luego me ve. — ¿Por qué haces esa cara? Se supone que esto es lo que querías desde que sabes que te gusta. ¿No deberías estar feliz?

— Sabes lo que pasó con Totomaru, yo no creo que pueda ser capaz de soportar que me destruyan de nuevo el corazón, además Bora se burlo de mis sentimientos y cuando obtuvo lo que quiso me abandono de la manera más cruel que existe.

— Juvia esos idiotas se perdieron de una mujer maravillosa, Gray te valora, por eso decidió hacer las cosas lentamente, no te niegues a esta hermosa oportunidad porque tienes miedo.

— Yo lo sé, confió en él pero tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal, de que al final seamos enemigos y no quiero perderlo.

— Nada de eso pasará, Juvia. Solo relájate y deja que las cosas tomen su rumbo, no te apresures. Gray te ama y de eso no me queda ninguna duda, sé que no sería capaz de hacerte lo que el idiota de Bora hizo, es que te juro que si lo tuviera en frente le rompería las bolas, pero no pensemos en babosos ahora cuando un príncipe gris se te ha parecido en el camino. Ahora dame de esos chocolates, no seas mala con tu mejor amiga. –Sonrío y busco en mi bolso los chocolates, después de repartirlos con mis alumnos solo me quedaron tres, uno para Meredy, otro para mí y por supuesto uno para Gray.

— Ahora por lo único que debes preocuparte es por si Gray te pregunta si deseas ser su novia hacer una cara de sorpresa y decirle que sí sin pensarlo mucho, si lo haces imaginara que no quieres nada con él y eso no cabe en nuestros planes. –Anotó en mi mente todas sus indicaciones, estoy tan nerviosa y al mismo tiempo feliz, ya quiero que sean las tres y poderlo ver.

— Veras que todo sale bien ¿Si? –Su sonrisa me tranquiliza y yo muevo mi cabeza más convencida que nunca, nada pasara si no lo intentó y debo dejar los miedos atrás.

— Te dejo que tu clase está por empezar –Abrazo a Meredy y llamo a Silvia para que se vaya conmigo, la tomo de la mano y camino lentamente hacia el salón con ella.

— ¿Sabes? Este fin de semana fue muy divertido –Cuando llegamos al salón se sienta y busca su libro de fotografías en su maleta, lo saca y me muestra las mariposas que logramos ver el domingo cuando fuimos al zoológico con Gray señalándolas con su dedito. — Esta fue la más bonita, se parece a la que tienes en tu sombrero azul. –La principal razón por la que ella se volvió una coleccionista de imágenes de mariposas fue porque le dije que a mí me gustaban mucho. Yo la quiero bastante y aunque no quiero remplazar a su madre me gusta la relación tan cercana que tengo con ella.

— ¿Crees que podríamos ir a un campamento los tres, mi papi, tú y yo para ver mariposas? –Sería bastante lindo y una excelente idea, pero recuerdo que yo no soy su madre.

— Tendrías que pedirle permiso a tu madre. –Ella se sienta y piensa, luego hace un puchero con su boca y es bastante probable que piense que Ultear no la va a dejar, Gray tiene que contarle sobre lo nuestro a ella, aunque no tienen ninguna relación sentimental es bastante importante que sepa sobre esto.

— Le voy a decir a papi, él la convence. - Le sonrió a mi pequeña y escucho atentamente todo lo que me dice, jugamos un poco con los muñecos que hay en el salón, nos entretenemos y para mí es bastante fácil pasar tiempo con ella.

De repente alguien golpea en nuestro salón y tengo que tragar toda la saliva que tengo en la boca al ver quien está en la puerta. ¿Son las tres de la tarde ya?

— ¡Papi! –Grita Silvia y yo trato de arreglar mis cabellos, pero es inútil, no están cooperando. — ¿Cómo está mi princesa hermosa?

— Bien papi, hoy me gané una estrella dorada por portarme juiciosa en clase. –Él abre sus ojos de la sorpresa y le sonríe a la niña que tiene sus mismos ojos.

— Te felicito, estoy muy orgulloso de mi niña juiciosa -Gray carga a su hija y camina hacia mí con su sensual y perfecta sonrisa, algo nerviosa me levanto y pongo mis manos atrás.

— Hola –Lo saludo y sin poder mover un solo dedo permito que me de un beso en la frente, Gray es más alto que yo y me encanta que haga esto, sé ve tan tierno.

— ¿Cómo estás Juvia? –sé que me he sonrojado, sonrío y le digo que estoy muy bien.

— Gracias por quedarte cuidando a Silvia.

— No fue nada, Silvia es un ángel y sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo con ella –Él niega con su cabeza y me toma la mano acariciando mi palma con su dedo pulgar. Su contacto me produce una hermosa sensación.

— Sé que no recibiste el dinero de Ultear así que déjame recompensarte. – yo le asiento y aprieto su mano suavemente.

— ¿Quieres un helado? –Sonrío, sabe que a Silvia y a mí nos encantan los helados.

— Me encantaría un helado –tomo mi bolso y cierro el salón, me despido de las demás profesoras que después de que les damos la espalda susurran y comentan sobre lo que tengo con Gray, luego será formal y no tendrán que comentar nada más.

Los tres caminamos a la heladería más cercana y Gray va comentando sobre su reunión, le fue muy mal aparentemente y tiene que corregir algo de sus informes. Después Silvia es el centro de atención, a ella le gusta hablar mucho y a mí me encanta escucharla, a Gray también.

Pedimos un helado gigante y empezamos a comerlo entre los tres mientras todos hablamos y pasamos un gran momento, amo pasar tiempo con Gray, me encanta ver sus ojos azules y me fascina que me haga reír hasta que mi pancita duela.

.

.

.

Despierto perezosamente y alguien está acariciando mi cabello suavemente, se siente bastante rico, cuando abro los ojos por completo lo primero que veo es a Gray, ya está listo para irse a su empleo y me sonríe, doy un vistazo a mi alrededor para identificar donde estoy, mucho rosa y peluches de felpa, estoy en la habitación de Silvia.

— Buenas noches mi bella durmiente –Después de comer nuestro helado juntos fuimos a su apartamento, él necesitaba terminar su informe y yo me ofrecí a cuidar a Silvia mientras terminaba sus quehaceres, claramente solo quería pasar más tiempo con él.

— Me quede dormida, lo siento mucho.

— No te preocupes, me sirvió bastante que te quedaras con Silvia mientras terminaba mis informes, me salvaste…¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te ves hermosa mientras duermes? –Me escondo bajo las cobijas algo avergonzada y el timbre de la puerta suena.

— Debe ser Ultear, Juvia. Espérame unos segundos. –Gray alza a Silvia que está profundamente dormida y yo me levanto para ayudarlo, la tapo con una cobija y él me lo agradece. Sale de la habitación con la niña en brazos y abre la puerta, efectivamente es Ultear.

— Hola Gray, ¿Cómo te fue con Silvia? ¿La recogiste a tiempo o hiciste esperar a la señorita Loxar? – Está hablando de mí y mi corazón se estruja un poco, estoy nerviosa porque me dan muchos nervios de que me vea aquí y tengo miedo de que piense cosas malas, como que le estoy dando mal ejemplo a su hija por estar con Gray sin que seamos nada.

— Llegue a tiempo y luego la invite a comer un helado.

— Que casualidad que a ti si te acepte retribuciones, yo le ofrecí dinero y se negó rotundamente –Su tono de voz está lleno de sarcasmo y yo trago fuerte mi saliva, sé que es de mala educación escuchar tras la puerta pero aun así lo estoy haciendo.

— Sé que Silvia te ha contado sobre nosotros, pero es mejor que yo te lo aclare. Juvia y yo estamos saliendo, yo quiero algo serio con ella. –Le contó sobre nosotros, mi corazón late fuertemente de felicidad y mi rostro tiene una boba sonrisa dibujada.

— Pues me alegro por ustedes, ya era hora, Gray. Esa chica me cae bien y la apruebo, solo trata de no hacerle lo que me hiciste a mí -¿Lo que le hizo a ella? — Ella no se merece que la engañes con la primera falda que se te cruza por el frente. -Gray no parece ser mujeriego ¿Por qué le dice eso?

— Sabes que he cambiado por Silvia, preferiría que no dijeras esas cosas delante de Juvia, no quiero que la alejes de mí.

— Como digas, me voy ya que Zeref me está esperando abajo. –Ultear cierra la puerta y yo salto a la cama de la niña como si fuera un canguro, me arropo y abrazo uno de los ositos enormes de Silvia fingiendo que no escuche nada. Gray engañó a Ultear con otras mujeres y sus palabras fueron que las cosas no habían funcionado porque no se aguantaba la personalidad de la mujer. ¿Me está mintiendo?

Después de unos segundos Gray abre la puerta y verifica que no esté enojada, yo hago como si no hubiera escuchado nada y me siento en la cama cuando lo veo entrar, él sonríe, acaricia mi mejilla y acerca mucho su rostro al mío.

— Juvia yo…eres tan hermosa y noble, mi hija te quiere muchísimo y solo por eso cada día de mi vida he hecho lo posible por conquistarte, tú me gustas mucho y quiero que me des una oportunidad, sé que no soy nada romántico y que hay millones de maneras de decirte esto pero no puedo aguantar más lo que siento en mi corazón... –Mi corazón se detiene por completo con esas palabras. — ¿Serías mi novia? –toda la tarde espere esa pregunta y yo no lo voy a juzgar por lo que pasó en su pasado, es un hombre nuevo y confió en él.

— Si quiero, yo también deseo tener una oportunidad contigo. –Sus ojos se cierran y sus labios tocan los míos, espere casi dos años para que esto sucediera y aferro mis manos a sus mejillas para que no se separe de mí. Sus besos son tiernos y mis labios siguen los suyos, este es el mejor día de mi vida.

— Te prometo que serás muy feliz conmigo –lo abrazó y él también lo hace, aspira muy profundo y yo pongo mi mentón en su clavícula. — Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. -Él sonríe y me levanta como si fuera una ligera pluma, me echo a reír porque está haciendo cosas ridículas y está besando mi cuello como si fuera un bebé, a eso se le llaman trompetillas y me hace muchas cosquillas.

— Te amo tanto…¿Te parece si salimos este domingo? Ultear tiene a Silvia y tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros.

— ¿Qué te parece si cenamos en mi casa? Puedo hacer una deliciosa tarta y le puedes guardar a Silvia, además si tenemos suerte puedo presentarte ante mi hermano.

— No sé qué tan buena idea sea, me da miedo tu hermano pero yo haré cualquier cosa por ti –Estoy tentada en darle otro beso y dejo que las tentaciones me ganen, uno mis labios con los suyos y el responde a mi contacto pero esta vez lo hace con más ferocidad y necesidad.

— Debo irme, linda. Ya quiero que sea domingo para verte.

— Yo igual –Gray toma su maletín y salimos del apartamento, me arregla la bufanda en el camino y me mira sonriendo.

— No quiero que ningún resfriado te vaya a atacar. –Se ve tan tierno haciendo estas cosas, si supiera que se lleva un gran pedazo de mi corazón al hacerlo. Simplemente lo amo demasiado.

— Gracias. –Tomo su mano y entrecruzamos los dedos, hoy por fin somos formalmente una pareja de novios caminando por la ciudad.

— Natsu y Silvia me convencieron para que te lo dijera, pensé que te ibas a negar porque ya sabes, tengo muchas responsabilidades, una hija y poco tiempo, gracias por decir que si.

— Ya te he dicho que lo único que me importa es que me ames, Silvia me parece una niña muy tierna, la quiero mucho como a ti. Lo único que me preocupa es Ultear.

— No, entre los dos nunca hubo amor, no tienes que preocuparte por ella. –Esto me causa una cierta desconfianza, a veces sueño que Gray forma una familia con Ultear y su hija, es escalofriante.

— Pero tienen una hija, es un lazo bastante fuerte.

— Lo sé pero acuérdate que ella ya tiene su pareja y es una gran amiga pero nada más, no es problema. –Gray me abraza y llegamos a la esquina donde tomamos diferentes caminos.

— Sabes qué te amo ¿No es así? –Suena bastante lindo cuando admite que me ama.

— Yo también, mucho. –Él me abraza y me mira a los ojos sin soltarme.

— Cuídate amor. –Me da un nuevo beso de despedida y estira su brazo para detener un taxi, yo me despido con un gesto de la mano cuando la puerta del vehículo se ha cerrado y grito de la emoción. Lo primero que hago cuando el carro arranca es llamar a Meredy para contarle la buena nueva.

.

.

.

La semana pasó algo rápida, el tiempo vuela cuando estoy con el amor de mi vida y me la he pasado en su casa casi todas las tardes, me encanta estar en su apartamento y ayudarlo con los quehaceres del hogar y a hacerle una comida decente. El gran día ha llegado y Gajeel ha estado en el apartamento todo el día, mi hermano parece empecinado en conocer a mi novio. Solo espero que no lo arruine, miro el reloj y Gray ya debería estar aquí.

— ¿Por qué diablos no llega tu noviecito?

— Ya debe estar por llegar, Gajeel. No te desesperes. –Mi hermano cruza sus brazos y se acuesta en la silla.

— ¿Sabes? No estoy de acuerdo con tu relación, Juvia...Una persona con hijos tiene muchas responsabilidades, lo más probable es que vuelva con la madre de su hija y te rompa el corazón, es lo que la mayoría de parejas con hijos hace.

— Gray no ama a Ultear, ellos no van a volver. –El niega con la cabeza, parece bastante enojado y sigue hablándome. — Ahora piensa que las experiencias nuevas que quieras experimentar él ya las ha vivido, no se sorprenderá cuando le digas que estás embarazada o le dará igual el parto de tu hijo.

— No creo que eso sea posible.

— Tú te mereces una persona sin problemas, hijos y que tenga el suficiente tiempo para darte. Eres una chica inteligente y mereces grandes cosas, consíguete a alguien que te dé lo que tú quieras y que no tenga tanta diferencia de edad contigo. Ese hombre tiene demasiada experiencia en la vida y no es lo que deseo para mi niña pequeña.

— Gray solo es mayor que yo por cuatro años. Te aclaro que los hombres con los que tuve un noviazgo antes no tenían responsabilidades o hijos y tenían bastante tiempo. Pero ¿Adivina que? Ambos me destrozaron el corazón. Gray es diferente y no pienso perder la oportunidad de estar a su lado, por favor te pido que te comportes cuando él esté aquí.

— Soy mayor que tú, mujer. Solo no quiero que te hagan sufrir, verás que sacara de excusa a la niña para verse con otras mujeres y engañarte o simplemente para no pasar tiempo contigo.

— No todos los hombres son así. –Y aunque trato de que sus palabras no me afecten lo han hecho, los pensamientos malos me atacan y simplemente no quiero que esto tan hermoso que tenemos se dañe por culpa de ideas paranoicas.

Mi celular suena y veo que es Gray en el fondo de pantalla, contestó delante de Gajeel y respiro hondamente.

— Hola Gray.

— Hola amor, perdóname por no ir a la cena pero Silvia se enfermó.

— ¿Ella está bien?

— Sí, solo es un virus. Estoy en el hospital.

— Espero que se mejore pronto. –Gajeel está con su cara de te lo dije y le sirvo la comida a Gajeel, no aguanto esos ojos rojos sobre mi. — La niña se enfermó, no va a venir por eso.

— Siempre pondrá a su hija por encima de ti, ¿Ves de lo que estoy hablando?

— Voy para el hospital, quiero que sepa que lo apoyo y lo acompaño. –Gajeel gruñe y yo me quito mi vestido elegante, optó por un jean y una blusa suelta. Llamo un taxi y espero a que llegue, pero las palabras de mi hermano se han quedado en mi mente y no puedo hacer nada para pensar en otras cosas.

Está lloviendo fuertemente, veo por la ventana y hace un frío horrible, pero por Silvia y por Gray estoy dispuesta a dar muchas cosas, salgo de mi habitación y veo a Gajeel que se ha acostado en el sofá para ver televisión.

— ¿Piensas salir con esa lluvia? –Asiento y me acerco a él, no quiero que piense que soy una rebelde pero ya estoy bastante grande y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Él me ve, en cierta manera me entiende y me acaricia el cabello.

— Cuídate mujer, si algo pasa me llamas, no me importa recogerte donde sea. –Asiento y lo abrazo.

— Ya, ya, sabes que no me gusta que seas pegajosa. –Sonrío y tomo la sombrilla, voy a ir al hospital y no me importa que mañana tenga que madrugar para llegar a la guardería.

Bajo las escaleras, todas las ideas malas se juntan con las palabras de Gajeel y yo respiro hondamente, me subo en el taxi y me encuentro perdida en mis pensamientos.

Al llegar le pago al taxista y no vi antes que la sombrilla estaba dañada, del taxi a la entrada del hospital me pego la mojada de la vida gracias a la lluvia.

Entró en el hospital y voy a la sección de pediatría, pregunto por Silvia y me dicen cuál es la habitación, dejo mi identificación para poder visitarla y camino por los pasillos del hospital, sé que a Silvia no le gustan este tipo de lugares.

503, busco ese numero en todas las puertas del piso y veo la habitación 501 a mano derecha, entonces supongo que la 503 es la que está al fondo, me acercó lentamente y escucho unas sonrisas, son Gray, Ultear y Silvia claramente.

Me asomo sin ser vista y es un cuadro perfecto, Ultear tiene su mano en la pierna de Gray y parecen una familia feliz, " _lo más probable es que vuelva con la madre de su hija y te rompa el corazón, es lo que la mayoría de parejas con hijos hace"_ siento un nudo en mi garganta y puede que Gajeel tenga razón, yo sobro en sus vidas y Gray por el bien de su hija puede darse una oportunidad con la madre de ella.

— Entonces ¿Me van a comprar un perrito?

— Tendríamos que turnarnos su cuidado. –Gray esta muy emocionado, se le nota en la voz y tal vez debería irme y no molestar, doy media vuelta y sin querer me estrello con una enfermera.

— Lo siento –Le pido perdón cordialmente y Gray se da cuenta de mi presencia. — ¡Juvia! -¡Diablos! Ahora no cuando tengo semejantes ganas de llorar y me siento fuera del lugar. Yo no pertenezco en sus vidas.

— No era necesario que vinieras, amor. Mañana tienes que madrugar. –Gray me abraza y yo me muerdo la lengua para no llorar y ser fuerte. Me besa la frente y enreda sus dedos en mis cabellos, me ve con sus ojos azules y enseguida se quita su chaqueta al notar que me moje con la lluvia.

— Te mojaste Juvia, tienes que cambiarte o te enfermarás.

— Solo quería ver a Silvia, me preocupé cuando me dijiste que estaba enferma.

— ¡Miss Juvia! –Su vocecita suena desde la cama y Gray me toma de la mano, me lleva a la habitación y aunque me siento algo incomoda por la presencia de Ultear abrazo a Silvia y le preguntó cómo está.

— Me chuzaron con esa aguja, me dolió mucho, Miss Juvia.

— Eres una niña muy fuerte –Acaricio el cabello de Silvia y siento cómo Gray me abraza de la cintura. — Gracias por estar aquí, amor. –Mis ojos se fijan en un punto fijo pero disimuladamente puedo ver la reacción de Ultear, parece no importarle lo nuestro.

— Buenas noches, Ultear.

— Hola Juvia, que bueno que estás acá, me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a la guardería y decirte que Silvia no irá a clase.

— No exageres, yo pude haberle dicho. Ya sabes que somos pareja. –Sus palabras me hacen levantar un poco la cabeza y tomo la manito de la niña ¿No sentirá celos de mi? Es decir, las madres siempre sienten ese tipo de sentimiento cuando se dan cuenta que sus hijos quieren muchísimo a alguien más.

— No es nada, en serio. –los dos nos acomodamos cerca de la niña y le hacemos compañía mientras se queda dormida, está muy cansada.

Silvia se duerme rápidamente y yo estoy a punto de quedar igual recostada en el pecho de Gray, Zeref el novio de Ultear aparece y la saluda dándole un beso en la boca, parece que mis ideas eran solo estupideces, Gray y Ultear solo son amigos por su hija y yo soy la novia de Gray, no debo inquietarme por ese aspecto.

— Te voy a llevar a casa, ya es hora que descanses. –Gray me aparta suavemente de su pecho y me ayuda a levantar, yo le acarició la carita a Silvia y le pido muy suavecito que se mejore pronto pero no me escucha, ya está durmiendo.

— Voy por unas cosas a mi casa y luego vuelvo para que puedas irte ya que madrugas mañana. –Ultear le asiente a Gray y vuelve a abrazar a su novio.

— Esta bien, no tardes ya que estoy muriendo del sueño y no quiero dejarla sola. –Bien, me acerco a la madre de Silvia, le doy la mano, sus ojos cafés se posan en mí y luego sonríe.

— ¡Adiós Juvia! –Respondo de la misma manera y me voy con Gray, lo cojo de gancho y aspiro el olor que emana su chaqueta, es bastante delicioso y adictivo, además es muy relajarte cuando solo estamos los dos, es lo que más deseo, una cita juntos.

— Mañana puedes pasar por la guardería, voy a llevar la tarta de manzana para compartirla con mis niños, te guardaré un poco para que le des el visto bueno. –Gray estira su labio haciendo un gesto de culpabilidad, me abraza por los hombros y yo lo tomo de la cintura.

— Perdóname por no poder ir a la cena, estaba esperando mucho ese momento.

— No te preocupes, Silvia y su salud son muy importantes. –él asiente y paga el parqueadero en la taquilla.

— ¿Te parece si entonces nos vemos el sábado en Maison pic? No este si no el otro para que Ultear tenga a la niña y podamos estar los dos solos. –Es un restaurante demasiado elegante y costoso, no tengo idea cuanto pueda costar un plato o si quiera la reservación.

— ¿Maison Pic? Gray es muy costoso.

— No me importa, solo quiero salir y estar contigo.

— Entonces hagamos la reservación de una vez. –Saco mi celular mientras caminamos al auto, busco en la página y afortunadamente para el sábado diez hay una mesa libre, la reservación es demasiado costosa y ya empece a sentirme mal.

— Sábado diez de septiembre, siete de la noche ¿Listo? –El asiente y me abre la puerta del auto, Gray tiene un auto bastante hermoso y yo con mi escarabajo que vive más tiempo en el mecánico — Sigue princesa –Sonrío y el cierra la puerta.

— Bien, sábado diez de septiembre, salgo de mi trabajo y voy directo al restaurante para llegar a las siete, no lo olvidaré, pero necesito que me ayudes esta semana. ¿Podrías? Te pago las horas extras. –Me hace una cara de cachorro y ya creo saber que me va a pedir.

— Estas semanas han sido algo duras, hay órdenes retrasadas, máquinas averiadas y un enredo con la materia prima, necesito estar más tiempo en la fábrica y tener prácticamente todo listo para la fiesta de fundación de la fábrica. ¿Podrías cuidar a Silvia y entregársela a Ultear cuando ella salga de trabajar?

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería?

— Aproximadamente dos semanas. –Cruzo mis brazos fingiendo enojo. — ¡Olvídalo Gray! –Mi Fullbuster abre sus ojos muy sorprendido y yo no puedo aguantar la risa, él respira aliviado para luego sacarme la lengua en un acto infantil, pongo mi mano en su pierna y me relajo en la silla del auto. — ¡Claro que si amor, yo la cuido! –Me da un beso rápido en la mejilla y vuelve a poner los ojos en el camino.

— ¿O sea que no te veré en estos días?

— No amor, tampoco creo que podamos chatear mucho, pero el sábado nos veremos. Por favor tenme paciencia.

— Ya espere que me pidieras que fuéramos novios por más de un año, dos semanas más no son nada. –Gray sonríe y se ve bastante cansado, afortunadamente no trabaja los domingos y pudo llevar a Silvia al hospital.

— A propósito ¿Qué dijo tu hermano? –Todas las palabras de Gajeel llegan a mi mente y finjo con una sonrisa. — Dijo que no pienses que te vas a salvar, tienes que conocerlo.

— Tal vez después de nuestra cena podemos ir a tu casa.

— Generalmente Gajeel sale con su novia los sábados, pero puedo hablar con él para que ese sábado se quede en casa. –Gray sonríe y contesta su celular que suena insistentemente, es de su trabajo y yo le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que conteste.

— ¡Aquí es amor! –Le digo que pare cuando llegamos a casa y él me sonríe, cuelga su teléfono y se parquea frente al edificio de apartamentos. Sus labios juegan con los míos por un rato y luego pone su frente en la mía.

— Gracias por ir al hospital, amor. Por cuidar a Silvia durante estas dos semanas y espero no morir con tanto trabajo que tengo sin poder hablar contigo.

— Nos veremos el sábado y aún no agradezcas que no he cuidado a Silvia. –Le doy un beso fugaz en la boca y salgo del auto.

— Ojalá que todo se solucione pronto, amor. –Cierro la puerta y cuando estoy en la puerta del edificio me despido con un ligero suspiro. Estoy tan enamorada de ese hombre.

.

.

.

Ocho de la noche, tal vez a Gray le pasó algo. Si al menos me contestará el teléfono no estaría tan nerviosa, la reserva solo está vigente por media hora y yo con sonrisas trató de que el mesero no me saque corriendo del restaurante.

¿Qué hago? No llamaré a Ultear para preguntarle por Gray, eso es obvio pero ya no puedo estar más tiempo aquí. ¡Natsu! Él debe saber dónde está Gray.

Le marcó al mejor amigo de mi novio y cuando contesta hay música de fondo.

— ¿Juvia?

— Hola Natsu, que pena molestarte. ¿Tú sabes por qué Gray tiene el celular apagado? Ya debió haber salido de la fábrica hace como dos horas.

— ¿Gray no te dijo? Estamos en la fiesta de conmemoración de la fundación de la fábrica. –Mi corazón se rompe un poco y muerdo mi labio.

— ¿Quieres que te lo pase?

— No, no le digas que yo lo llamé. Diviértanse. Gracias. –Cuelgo el teléfono y llamó a Gray, de nuevo suena su mensaje de buzón y aprieto mi mano en un puño para no sonar triste.

" _Hola, te espere hasta casi las nueve en Maison Pic pero parece que tu fiesta estaba más divertida, a Gajeel ya no le importa conocerte, dice que su tiempo es valioso y que no lo puede estar perdiendo esperándote. Espero que te diviertas mucho."_

Pago lo de la reserva y es casi lo de un mes de mi trabajo, tengo que usar todas mis tarjetas para pagar lo que ni siquiera me comí y con lo que me queda de dignidad me voy a casa, ahora sé que Gajeel tenía toda la razón. Hay cosas más importantes en la vida de Gray que yo, debí haberlo visto antes y evitar que mi tonto corazón se ilusionara nuevamente.

Ni siquiera quiero llegar a casa a ver la cara de Gajeel, cambio de opinión y voy a casa de Med y le pido que me de posada por esa noche, ella me entiende ya que me acaban de plantar y me deja pasar a su pequeño apartamento.

Med hace todo lo posible para que olvide lo que sucedió pero al final de la noche no puedo pegar el ojo ni un solo momento, no hay ni una sola llamada de Gray y trato de pensar en otra cosa que no sea la posibilidad de que Gray tenga una mujer en la fabrica y yo solo estoy cuidando a su hija como una tonta.

.

.

.

" _Perdóname, creí que nuestra cena era el otro fin de semana, por favor, enserio te pido que me disculpes, soy un idiota. Te compensaré con el día de hoy, por favor ven a mi apartamento"._

Me baño y tomo algo de ropa de Meredy, estoy enojada y no me gusta sentir esta sensación de rabia, pero aún así voy al apartamento de Gray, no quiero que lo nuestro empiece mal.

Me voy mientras mi amiga sigue dormida y en quince minutos estoy en su apartamento. Respiró profundamente y toco el timbre, Gray me abre y parece que está a punto de salir.

— Pasa –casi me hala y cierra la puerta, se pone rápidamente sus zapatos y me quito mi abrigo y dejo mi bolso encima de la mesa.

— Juvia acaba de pasar algo muy grave en la fabrica, lamentó hacerte venir acá pero no puedo estar contigo hoy. –De nuevo esa sensación, cada vez que tengo una nueva ilusión me rompe el corazón, yo sabía que Gray era un hombre ocupado y con una hija y aún así decidí meterme en esta relación, todo es mi culpa.

— Pero...aplazaste cada una de nuestras citas antes. –Él está enojado y bastante preocupado, su ceño fruncido y la manera como tiene apretados sus puños me indican que está a punto de explotar, pero yo también soy humana y siento todo lo que está pasando.

— Lo sé y lo siento, pero si no voy ahora mismo puedo perder mi trabajo. –Estoy tan enojada, no quiero comportarme mal pero necesito desahogarme.

— ¿Extraño no? Ayer parecía que en tu fiesta parecía que todo marchaba perfecto y mira ahora que vas a salir conmigo hay problemas de nuevo.

— ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué no quiero salir contigo?

— No insinúo nada, solo te recuerdo como Silvia fue concebida y que tal vez con una llamada no hubiera hecho el rídiculo en el restaurante esperándote. –Respiro, no soy de este tipo de chicas, no me gusta reclamarle.

— ¡Era una fiesta de trabajo! No podía faltar. Además no estaba con otras mujeres, que poca confianza tienes en mí, solo fue una cena, no entiendo porque haces esto, el mundo no se ha acabado porque olvidé una comida insignificante –Gray agita sus manos mientras me habla, soy demasiado sensible, cualquier discusión me hace llorar. Sé que tengo la razón, que tiene que darme algo de su tiempo sin que Silvia, Ultear o su trabajo se entrometan. Esto es a lo que se refería Gajeel y ahora lo entiendo.

— Que mi hermano te conozca no es insignificante, pasar tiempo contigo tampoco lo es. Pero a ti te da igual estar conmigo o no porque me puedes conseguir remplazo a la vuelta de la esquina.

— Eso no es cierto, yo no te podría remplazar con nadie.

— Júrame que no bailaste con ninguna mujer. –Silencio absoluto. — ¿Viste? El problema no es la fiesta, lo que me duele es que tú no me hayas llamado y me hubieras comunicado tus planes, ni siquiera tienes que pedirme permiso, debiste habérmelo dicho.

— Es mi error, lo sé, perdóname en serio, luego hablamos con más calma ¿Si?

— No hay mucho que hablar, solo te estoy diciendo que como no olvidas recoger a Silvia todos los días a la una de la tarde o darle de comer, también deberías recordar nuestros compromisos. Sentirse plantada no es muy bonito, me desilusionas cada vez que pones por encima otras cosas que a mí, me duele –Una vena de brota en su frente, se ha enojado pero solo le estoy diciendo la verdad — yo necesito de tu tiempo, no me dejes de últimas siempre. No me hagas sentir como si no hiciera parte de tu vida.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga si no tengo tiempo? ¿Quieres que renuncie a Silvia o a mi trabajo por ti? No te creas tan importante –eso me ha caído como una patada en el estomago y me dolió bastante.

— Yo no quise decir eso, nunca te pediría que renunciaras a tu hija..Yo –Mi frase se rompe justamente ahí y odio ese nudo en mi garganta, no puedo hablar más o me pondré a llorar, en ese instante se da cuenta que me lastimó con su comentario, le doy la espalda y voy por mi bolso y mi chaqueta.

— ¡Espera Juvia, no quería decir eso! –Gray trata de tomarme del brazo y yo me quito con fuerza. Tomo un respiro de nuevo y lo miro fuertemente — ¿Sabes? Gracias por aclararlo porque me estaba creyendo importante en tu vida. — No Juvia, perdóname, solo estoy algo estresado y digo lo que no es porque tengo muchos problemas encima.

— No te preocupes, te quito un problema de encima. Si engañaste a la madre de tu hija que era relativamente importante no sé que harás conmigo que soy un cero a la izquierda para ti. –y aunque no quería hablar nunca más sobre su pasado y las cosas que hizo lo dije, soy una horrible persona. Doy medía vuelta y me limpió las lágrimas en mi camino a la puerta, solo espero que no me detenga.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? No sabes nada de la relación que tenía con Ultear. Yo nunca te haría eso a ti. –Abro la puerta y la azoto con fuerza, salgo al corredor y escucho que abre la puerta, corro por las escaleras y cuando estoy en el primer piso me doy cuenta que no me sigue, lloro porque aunque no es la pelea más dura que he protagonizado y no nos dijimos cosas feas no me gusta pelear y mucho menos con él.

Camino hasta mi casa, me queda mucho tiempo para pensar y reflexionar en lo que ha pasado, le daré tiempo a Gray y también me lo daré a mi, por el momento no quiero hablar con él. Tal vez él no está preparado para tener una relación.

Entro a mi apartamento, afortunadamente no hay nadie y respiro hondamente para calmar mi llanto, tomo dos pastillas para dormir, para no seguir llorando y me acuesto en mi cama, a veces la mejor solución para escapar de los problemas es dormir un poco.

.

.

.

Despierto bruscamente, la alarma está sonando y no puedo creer que haya dormido casi un día entero, me levanto rápidamente, si no me apresuro llegaré tarde a la guardería y esa no es una opción, me baño, me cambio y me alisto. Veo mi celular, está a punto de descargarse y eso no es lo que me impresiona, tengo sesenta y cinco llamadas perdidas de Gray.

¿Cuándo me hizo todas esas llamadas? Yo no escuche ni una sola, el celular estaba en vibrador y cuando lloro siempre duermo como una roca, debió haber sido eso. Desayuno rápidamente, ¿Cómo le habrá ido en su trabajo? Ojalá haya podido solucionar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Tomo mi bolso y abro la puerta, me tropiezo con un regalo en frente de mi apartamento y veo la caja, la recojo y me doy cuenta que es de Gray. ¿Él estuvo acá? Hay un papel pegado en la puerta.

" _Sé que hice mal, perdóname"_

Respiro hondamente y veo lo que hay en la caja, es una manta de bebé y un osito de felpa con una nota dentro. " _Desde que te conozco los compré, eres la única mujer con la que quiero realmente tener una familia. Si no fueras importante para mí nunca lo hubiera hecho_ "

Abrazo la cobija y el osito de felpa, los entro a la casa y muerdo mi labio inferior, puede que yo agrandé mucho las cosas y la pelea no era para tanto.

Tengo que llamarlo, salgo de la casa porque se me hizo tarde y en el camino busco su numero, de repente el celular suena y veo que es Meredy, contesto y la voz de mi amiga peli rosada me termina de despertar por completo.

— ¡Al fin contestas! Tu novio me trae loca con tanta llamadera, ¡contéstale! -¿La llamó? Por Dios, me siento muy culpable, yo durmiendo mientras Gray esta muy preocupado por mi. Entro al carro y me pongo los auriculares para manejar mientras hablo por teléfono.

— ¿Tú qué le dijiste?

— Que estabas enferma de amor y que fuiste lastimada anteriormente, por eso decidiste alejarte de él para no volver a sufrir lo que habías vivido en tu pasado.

— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de decirle eso? ¡Yo no quiero terminar las cosas con él!

— Debiste haber escuchado su reacción, creo que se asustó tanto que nunca te va a volver a hacer lo mismo.

— Eres mala. –Espero el semáforo y la llamada se corta repentinamente, la batería se me ha agotado. Necesito hablar con Gray y debo esperar hasta la una o hasta que mi teléfono cargue por completo.

Parqueo mi auto y bajo para caminar a la guardería, compro un jugo de naranja y una galleta y me voy comiendo todo mientras camino a la puerta para recibir a mis niños, llegue un poco tarde.

Ultear llega repentinamente, más temprano de lo normal y Silvia sale del auto y se lanza a mí para que la tome en mis brazos.

— Buenos días, Ultear.

— Hola Juvia. Necesito hablar contigo. –Bajo a Silvia y ella entiende la mirada de su madre, se va caminando al salón y yo la miro.

— Te escucho.

— Gray me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes -¿Ahora todo el planeta sabe sobre nuestra pelea? Detesto que la gente sepa sobre las cosas de mi vida y más Ultear.— para mí no es más que una tonta pelea, pero él nunca ha tenido una relación seria y piensa que el mundo se le acabó con lo que te dijo...No estaría hablando contigo si no pensara que tú eres lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Gray. Nuestra relación no funcionó fue porque era una perra con él y odiaba al mundo porque no quería tener un bebé, ahora soy la amiga de Gray y se lo mucho que te quiere, por favor apóyalo y sigue con él. –Me ha dejado sorprendida, nunca imaginé que Ultear tuviera sentimientos o pensara en alguien que no fuera ella.

— Solo fue una pelea, yo no lo pienso dejar por eso. –Ella sonríe y cruza los brazos. — Eso fue lo que le dije, pero prácticamente se quiere morir y no me ha dejado de llamar pidiéndome consejos.

— Gracias por tus palabras. Yo voy a hablar con él.

— Gracias, ya me trae loca. –Me pica el ojo y se va, yo saludo a los padres y ninguno de mis niños me espera, todos entran al salón y se reúnen con Silvia, quién sabe qué idea loca tiene la niña. Entro rápidamente, no me gusta dejarlos solos y me siento en mi escritorio.

— ¿Cómo están mis amores? –Todos responden al tiempo "muy bien Miss Juvia", yo sonrío y pongo a cargar mi celular.

— ¿Qué les gustaría jugar? –Silvia levanta la mano y yo le doy la palabra. — ¿Qué tal si jugamos a la búsqueda del tesoro?

— Pero primero tengo que esconder las pistas, Sil.

— Yo tengo una pista Miss Juvia, no es necesario que las esconda. –Wendy levanta la mano y me muestra una pintura con acuarelas, trato de identificar el dibujo y no puedo equivocarme, es el segundo tablero. Camino allí y en una esquina están anotadas las palabras " _debajo de tu escritorio"_. ¿Quién habrá planeado este juego?

— ¿Ustedes saben cuál es el tesoro? –Los niños riendo asienten.

— ¿Me lo van a decir? –Ellos cierran su boca con una cremallera y botan la llave muy lejos. Estiro mi mano debajo del escritorio, siento un papel y lo arranco cuidadosamente. "¿ _Puedo ir al baño, Miss?" –_ Son las notas de Asuka cuando quiere ir al baño.

— ¿Quieren que vaya al baño? –Escucho sus tiernos si y corro al baño de mujeres, no puedo dejarlos solos mucho tiempo. En el espejo hay una rosa colgando con una nota. " _Cómprame una tarta de fresa"_ –Esa es Rose, ama las fresas y los pasteles.

Corro a la cafetería y pido una tarta de fresa mientras busco con mi mirada la próxima pista, este juego me provoca mucha angustia, ya quiero saber de qué se trata.

Mira, la joven de la cafetería me pasa una nota y la tarta. Leo la próxima pista y dice "¿ _Me ayudas a subir las escaleras?_ " Es Romeo, mi niño le teme a las escaleras, corro a las escaleras y hay otra pista en la barandilla. " _Mira mi dibujo, Miss"_ Es la letra de Ray, vuelvo a el salón y veo el hilo donde colgamos los dibujos, hay una pista de Meredy no puedo equivocarme, es su letra.

" _Ya casi, ¿Cierras mi salón, por favor?"_ Estoy jadeando, en la perilla de su salón hay una última nota, es un papel en forma de corazón. " _Eres la llave de mi corazón y solo tú puedes liberarme"_

Mi corazón late fuerte, es la letra de Gray pero no tengo ni idea donde pueda estar, ¿Solo tú puedes liberarme? Vuelvo al salón y Silvia le estaba hablando al locker. Cuando llego tapa su boquita y empieza a silbar para ocultar sus acciones.

Corazón, el locker de mi salón lo decoré con un corazón y con los nombres de mis niños, busco la llave en mi bolso y abro rápido el candado, la puerta se abre y Gray cae encima mío algo agitado. Sus manos sostienen una caja de chocolates y me ve con sus ojitos de cachorro.

— No podía respirar ahí adentro –Trato de reponerme de mi sorpresa, pero aún no lo creo, nadie había hecho eso por mí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Hola, yo solo quería...¿Me perdonas amor?

— Dile que si, dense un beso, se ven tan bonitos juntos, Miss Juvia. –Los niños empiezan a gritar emocionados y yo me acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, claro que lo perdono, lo amo tanto que no puedo estar más enojada con él.

— Te amo. –Gray me besa lentamente y yo sonrío. — Yo también quiero que esa manta y el osito le pertenezca a una pequeña parte de los dos.

— ¿Enserio? –Asiento y Silvia grita muy feliz.

— ¡Voy a tener un hermanito! –Sonrío y niego con la cabeza, debemos esperar un poco para esto pero por lo pronto disfruto de mis niños, mi novio y este juego del tesoro. Es el mejor día de mi vida en el lugar que amo tanto, la guardería.

 _Espero que les haya gustado mucho, recuerden que este tiene conexión con Mantas del día 14. Jajajaja no sabía con quién relacionar a Ultear, pero ya que estuvo con Zeref en la isla Tenrou, dije ¿Por qué no? ._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Aceptarían que sus parejas tengan hijos de otra relación anterior?_

 _En fin, los quiero mucho, acuérdense de dejarme en favoritos o follow si aún no lo han hecho y seguir con este hermoso mes. Bye._


	12. Sadness

_Hola hermosuras, hoy vengo con algo parecido a un song fic, es una canción de Bruno Mars. Espero que les guste muchísimo._

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _: lo que está en cursiva dentro del texto sin recuerdos. Hiro Mashima es el dueño de todos los personajes de Fairy Tail._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Tristeza – Día 12.**_

* * *

Doy otro bote en la cama, las cobijas están esparcidas por todo el colchón y aunque trato de quedarme dormido y no seguir pensando en cosas que me deprimen, es imposible. Es la misma cama, pero ahora parece un poco más grande, más fría, muchísimo más vacía.

Veo al techo como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo, perdido en mis pensamientos, los sucesos de todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses me bombardean, en la soledad y el silencio de mi habitación me hieren el corazón y mis sentimientos, me hacen recordar que soy un estúpido.

Es inútil, poder olvidar todo o tener el poder para retroceder el tiempo es lo único que quiero, sin embargo eso es prácticamente imposible. Cierro los ojos fuertemente cuando me doy cuenta que las lágrimas volvieron a llenar mis ojos y me torturan con un dolor en el pecho y la garganta para poder salir, no quiero seguir llorando, no entiendo como toda mi fuerza física no puede detener mi llanto, la extraño tanto.

Tomo mi celular, de nuevo, como por millonésima vez y la busco en mis contactos, me tiene bloqueado, en cada una de sus redes sociales y solo necesito que me perdoné, que volvamos a tener la relación que teníamos, que venga a nuestro fuerte hecho de almohadas aquí en casa y que me diga con su voz que me ama, que nunca me va a dejar, que soy lo más importante para ella mientras nuestras pieles se rozan, sin embargo Juvia ya no desea estar conmigo.

Fotos, hay muchas imágenes de los dos, de muchos momentos vividos, de tantas sonrisas y palabras pronunciadas, pero yo solo tengo muy pocas en mi celular, debí haber tomado más y no dejar que Juvia solo se encargará de hacerlo, ocho fotos y ahora se han convertido en mi mayor tesoro, fue lo único que logré recuperar cuando me di cuenta que la había perdido.

Ocho de la noche, viernes con cielo despejado y con muchas invitaciones para salir, pero no tengo ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, debe ser que me di cuenta que precisamente por eso la perdí, fue uno de mis tantos errores.

" _Recuerda que hoy es mi recital de baile, por favor no faltes, lo único que necesito para que todo me salga bien eres tú, te amo mucho, Gray. ¿Me prometes que vas a estar ahí?"_

" _¿No ves que estoy hablando por teléfono? Cállate que no me dejas escuchar"_

Tenía tantos amigos, tantos vicios, creí que lo que hacía me convertía en un hombre a la moda, popular y con muchas mujeres muriéndose por mi, me sentía todo un hombre, el más macho de todos. Ahora entiendo que no es cuestión de tener a todas las mujeres en la palma de tu mano lo que te hace hombre, sino que mantener a una mujer que te ama verdaderamente y que daría todo por ti a tu lado es a lo que mi padre llamaba ser un hombre, debí haberlo escuchado.

" _Gray, hoy es el recital de Juvia ¿Por qué estás vestido así? "_

" _Porque hoy es la fiesta más grande de toda la universidad, no pienso faltar, desilusionaría a muchas personas si no voy"_

" _Pero si vas a esa fiesta desilusionarás a Juvia, que es más importante que todos esos falsos a los que tú llamas amigos"_

" _No te metas en mi vida viejo, ella siempre me entiende, sabe que hay muchas cosas más importantes"_

Dejó mi celular en la mesa de noche, trato de respirar normalmente pero el dolor en mi pecho no me lo permite, me acuesto en la cama, me hago un ovillo y trato de que mi agitado corazón deje de causarme esa sensación de tristeza e infinita depresión, pero él sabe que ella es su única dueña y entiende que la necesito, que debo verla, besarla, sentir su piel diciéndole que la amo. Ahora debo decirle que eso no es posible, parece no entender que ella ya no va a volver, que su decisión fue definitiva y radical.

" _Hola amor, no sé porque no viniste a verme bailar, tal vez tenías algo muy importante que hacer, por favor llámame, estoy preocupada por ti...Vamos a tomar un café con todo el grupo, no dudes en llamarme, te voy a contestar aunque a ellos no les guste que usemos el teléfono cuando estamos reunidos."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Sabes que no me gusta reclamarte, pero ver esas imágenes en Facebook divirtiéndote mientras yo te espere cada segundo en el escenario, ilusionándome cuando alguien entraba por la entrada del auditorio pensando que eras tú, no creo que sea justo para mí"_

" _¿Qué quieres que haga? No iba a aburrirme en tus estúpidas presentaciones mientras me perdía la mejor fiesta de todo el año"_

" _Sabes que el baile es lo más importante para mí, que deseo que tú estés a mi lado, apoyándome, pero no creo que pueda seguir con alguien que no comparte mis sueños...Sé que te besaste con Ángel en esa fiesta y no puedo seguir con esto Gray, ya no puedo más, no puedo seguir llorando cinco veces a la semana porque cada vez que la cagas ni siquiera me pides perdón, no te importan mis sentimientos, mi sinceridad, todo lo que te doy...No puedo seguir ocultándole a mi primo que me lastimas con tus acciones para que no te haga nada, llorando contra la almohada porque no puedo llorar ni desahogarme libremente...No Gray, lo que hiciste hoy fue demasiado, yo estaría mejor sin ti"_

" _¿Sabes qué? Cuando estés más tranquila llámame, estás diciendo idioteces, tú no puedes vivir sin mí, me da risa que creas que puedas ser capaz de dejarme cuando esta conversación ya la hemos tenido más de diez veces, además te recuerdo que puedo hacer lo que se me da la gana con mi vida, Juvia."_

" _Esta vez es en serio, Gray. Puedes quedarte con Ángel o con no sé cuántas otras mujeres tengas, haz lo que se te de la gana, pero por favor no me vuelvas a buscar, adiós para siempre."_

Mi celular suena demostrando que tengo una llamada entrante, me escurro rápidamente en mi cama esperando que sea ella, que haya recapacitado y aceptado mis disculpas pero no es nada de lo que pienso, mi ilusión acaba de ser asesinada y yo aprieto mis palmas fuertemente para controlar esta aflicción.

— Hola Gray, ¿Cómo estás hermano? -¿Qué cómo estoy? Me estoy muriendo, lenta y dolorosamente, carcomiéndome de la rabia y a punto de cortarme las venas sintiéndome la peor escoria y el más imbécil de este mundo, de todo el universo.

— Estoy bien, Natsu. –Miento, mi orgullo me impide aceptar que necesito a Juvia, que la única razón por la que ella no está a mi lado es toda mi culpa.

— Bro, estamos en un bar, pensé que lo mejor para ti era que salieras de tu apartamento y vinieras un poco para que tomaras aire.

— Ya estoy en mi cama, Natsu. ¿Te parece si salimos mañana?

— Gray, han pasado cuatro meses, no me gusta verte así, por favor Bro. -¿Cuatro meses no más? Pensé que había sido toda una eternidad, para mí lo es, cada segundo sin ella se asemeja a un siglo.

— ¿Ella va a estar ahí? –Natsu suspira y sé que me he oído como un loco desesperado, pero así me encuentro, quiero al menos tener una oportunidad para ver a Juvia.

— No Gray, sabes que soy tu amigo, pero también soy el de ella, no te diría que vinieras si ella estuviera aquí, no quiero causarle dolor a ninguno de los dos.

— Dile que vaya, por favor. Quiero tener una oportunidad, decirle de nuevo que lo siento, no quiero perderla, no puedo vivir así. –Natsu gruñe, ¿No entiende que la quiero, que la necesito? Él piensa que Juvia tomó la mejor decisión de su vida alejándose de mí y tomando su propio camino, él también me advirtió que si no cambiaba la iba a perder, a él tampoco lo escuché.

— Gray, ya hemos hablado de esto, si quieres venir te espero acá. Pero te aconsejo que vengas, debo decirte algo.

— ¿Es sobre Juvia? -Natsu me cuelga, después de lo que pasó con Juvia y de todo el apoyo que necesite para lograr salir del hueco donde caí por la ausencia de mi novia, él fue el único que estuvo ahí, el único que me dijo que podía seguir sin ella y yo que lo había cambiado y despreciado por todos esos malditos, que imbécil fui, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de todas las cosas que estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué no vi que mis acciones iban a terminar acabando y destrozando mi vida?

Al colgar el teléfono vuelvo al silencio de mi habitación, necesito salir, dejar de pensar en esto o enloqueceré. Decido entonces que lo mejor para mí es salir y despejar mi mente, asimilar que Juvia ya no volverá a mí no es nada fácil.

Me alisto, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, salgo de mi habitación y huyó de mi soledad, cierro la puerta y empiezo a caminar en dirección al bar, ahí están las personas que quedaron después de que renuncie a la vida loca y sin sentido que llevaba, cuando me enteré que todo lo que hacía alejó a Juvia de mi.

" _Holi, soy Juvia Loxar, en este momento no puedo atenderte, por favor deja tu menaje después del tono"_

" _Hola, soy Juvia Loxar, deja tu mensaje después del tono, si eres Gray deja de llenar mi contestadora, entiende que no quiero hablar contigo y que ya no somos nada"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"¿ _Qué haces acá, desgraciado?"_

" _Quiero ver a Juvia, necesito hablar con ella"_

" _Juvia me dijo que te había dejado las cosas claras, menos mal abrió los ojos, pensé que nunca lo iba a hacer. Cabe aclararte que si vuelves a aparecerte por acá te rompo la cara, idiota"_

Veo a Natsu en una mesa cerca a la barra, están Lucy, Levy y Meredy con él ¿Podría ser más incomodo? Son las mejores amigas de Juvia, ya se han atrevido a decirme de qué me voy a morir, sé que no aguantare ni un solo reclamo mas sin romperme a llorar.

Natsu al verme se levanta y me indica que vaya con un gesto de su mano, la música es suave y puedo escuchar sus voces, las tres me saludan cordialmente, sé que fingen diplomacia por Natsu porque me odian, me detestan por todo aquello que le hice a Juvia pensando que ella siempre estaría a mi lado y que no la lastimaría.

— Hola –Respondo ante sus saludos y me siento, pido una cerveza, algo muy suave teniendo en cuenta que hasta drogas me metía cuando tenía la oportunidad.

La canción actual se acaba y una nueva suena, es nuestra canción en la radio, pero no suena igual, no siento la felicidad que siempre me invadía al escucharla y ver sus ojos azules con ese brillo porque le recordaba a mi, los sentimientos han cambiado, mis ojos son débiles y se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas, pero debo ser fuerte, no puedo dejarme vencer por una canción.

Todos están concentrados en su conversación, fluidamente hablan de cosas de las cuales no quiero ser partícipe, Meredy de repente habla sobre un tema que sabe que me duele, me refriega en la cara todo lo que he hecho pero lo hace sutilmente, cuando nuestros amigos hablan de Juvia, todo lo que hace es destrozarme.

— La última presentación de Juvia fue todo un éxito, los directores de la mejor escuela de ballet de París han contactado con ella, quieren becarla. –porque mi corazón se rompe un poco cuando oigo tu nombre. Duele, esas fisuras que se van extendiendo, me destrozan.

Era demasiado joven, demasiado tonto para darme cuenta, — Rogue, su novio habló con algunos de sus conocidos, él logró que unos caza talentos la vieran en su último recital, quedaron encantados con Juvia. ¿Y quién no? –Juvia aceptó al hermano de una de sus compañeras de baile como novio, me supero bastante rápido, fue muy doloroso saber que había encontrado a alguien que si la valorará, a un hombre que daría su vida por ella.

— Juvia es todo un tesoro, sería demasiado idiota si alguien la deja ir. — ¡Lucy! –Natsu la regaña, ya estoy acostumbrado a sus indirectas, tal vez yo también estoy de acuerdo con ella.

— Ayer Rogue la felicitó con un ramo de flores, esas rosas azules que tanto le gustan a ella. Se le ve muy enamorado. –Ahora es Levy la que me tortura, no quiero escucharlas, no puedo saber lo felices que son, no quiero ver cómo ese hombre se comporta mucho mejor que yo con Juvia y que mis posibilidades por recuperarla son nulas.

" _¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy callada"_

" _Pues...sabes...hoy es San Valentín, los novios se dan cosas bonitas y es un día muy romántico, pensé que ibas a comprarme unas rosas o tal vez unos chocolates, quería salir a un lugar bonito contigo...Además, mira, yo te hice algo"_

" _Juvia no seas boba, esas tontas celebraciones son solo creaciones del mercado para que los consumistas gasten todo su dinero en estupideces como esas"_

" _Pero, tal vez podemos hacer nuestro propio San Valentín, diferente a todos los demás para que no seamos tontos consumistas. Ya pensaré en algo, por lo pronto toma tu regalo, recíbelo, es una linda bufanda, la tejí para ti"_

" _No tomes mi mano, Juvia. Sabes que no me gusta que hagas estas cosas en público...¿Y qué es esto? Odio los accesorios, no estoy para eso ahorita, tengo que verme con mis compañeros, no tengo tiempo para andar con estas bobadas hoy. Puedes quedártela."_

Debería haberte comprado flores y sujetado tu mano. Debería haberte dado todas mis horas

cuando tuve la oportunidad, llevarte a todas las fiestas, porque todo lo que querías era bailar, ahora mi nena está bailando, pero está bailando con otro hombre.

— ¡Qué hermoso! –todas la chicas suspiran, como si eso fuera lo más romántico del mundo y moviera sus sentimientos. — Eso era lo que Juvia necesitaba, un novio que la ayudara a cumplir sus sueños y que fuera lindo con ella.

— ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? –Mis palabras salen por instinto, esto es algo que no puedo soportar, vine porque pensé que podía tener un respiro y olvidarme momentáneamente de ella pero ahora estoy peor que cuando salí de mi apartamento, en este momento sé que Juvia ha encontrado un buen hombre y yo no le llego ni a los tobillos. Qué nunca más la volveré a tener a mi lado, sin embargo estoy seguro que yo podría cambiar por ella, nunca más volver a herir sus sentimientos, escucharla, decirle lo hermosa que se ve con cualquier vestido que se ponga, ir a sus presentaciones y valorar su arte, podría hacerlo todo por ella.

— No –Lucy me mira fijamente con sus ojos chocolate, parece disfrutar lo que me está haciendo, se jacta con cada palabra. — Tienes que entender que ella está mejor sin ti.

— Juvia está utilizándolo para olvidarse de mi. ¿Contenta? –Gritó todo lo que siento, sé que me amaba demasiado, no pudo haber borrado sus sentimientos tan rápido. Ellas se quedan calladas, parece que he acertado con mi aseveración.

— En poco tiempo lo habrá logrado, te olvidara y se enamorará de Rogue. –Levy me dice esas palabras de la forma más dura posible y algo dentro de mi termina por romperse, sé que es cierto, Juvia terminará olvidando mi rostro y amará a ese Rogue.

— ¿Para eso me trajeron aquí? ¿Para burlarse de mí? –miro indignado a Natsu, pensé que éramos amigos. Me levanto enojado y tomo mi chaqueta, Natsu se levanta conmigo y las amigas de Juvia parecen reírse de mí.

— No, Gray. La verdadera razón por la que te dije que vinieras es porque debes saberlo...— ¿Saber que? –la mirada de Natsu me asusta, es algo muy grave para que él se demore en decirlo cuando siempre dice las cosas atravesadamente.

— Juvia se va mañana del todo para Francia, aceptó la beca y se va con Rogue a empezar una nueva vida. Su vuelo sale a las cinco de la mañana –las fuerzas de mis pies parecen extinguirse y me siento en la silla, todo mi mundo da vueltas, no, no quiero que se vaya para siempre de mi vida.

Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades, y mis hábitos egoístas causaron que una chica fuerte y buena como ella se fuera de mi vida.

Ahora, nunca, nunca llegaré a limpiar el desastre que causé y me atormenta cada vez que cierro los ojos.

No puedo, no quiero perderla, salgo corriendo de ese lugar, me meto en la cabeza que no es cierto, repito muchas frases en mi mente, recuerdo cada momento, cada palabra que pronuncie para lastimarla, todo tiene sentido. Juvia se aleja de mí porque no quiere que la siga hiriendo, lastimando, soy el peor hombre sobre la tierra.

.

.

.

Sentado en una banca del parque central pasó la noche, cerca al lago donde le pedí que fuéramos novios, cuando no me había dejado corromper por el mundo y todavía era un hombre, alguien que la amaba con locura y que había hecho lo posible porque ella correspondiera a mis sentimientos, tal vez me acostumbre a tenerla y estaba tan seguro de que nunca me iba a dejar que simplemente me dediqué a tratarla mal, a alzar la voz y pensar que eso me hacía más hombre delante de los demás. Qué equivocado estaba.

Hace mucho frío, el parque está completamente solo y no me importa ni mi propia seguridad. Yo solo quiero que Juvia vuelva, que me diga que me ama y que está dispuesta a darme una segunda oportunidad, pero eso no pasará, ella decidió irse muy lejos de mi, a otro continente.

Miro mi reloj, son las tres y media de la mañana, me levanto como un resorte de esa silla, corro y corro, hay tiempo, aún puedo verla por última vez y decirle todas aquellas cosas que no le dije, desearle que sea muy feliz.

Cuando llegó a la autopista no hay ni un solo auto, necesito un maldito taxi, necesito llegar antes de que entre a la sala de espera y nunca más la pueda volver a ver. El aeropuerto queda al otro lado de la cuidad, veo unas luces y me doy cuenta del color amarillo del auto, estiro mi mano para tomarlo pero sigue derecho sin detenerse por mi e iba totalmente vacío.

Digo malas palabras y cuando veo que otro taxi se aproxima no dudó en echarme encima de él, frena ruidosamente y lo abordo.

— Lléveme al aeropuerto, ahora –El conductor me dice que estoy loco pero no me importa, le doy dinero extra cuando llegamos porque no me puedo quedar a esperar las vueltas, reviso nuevamente mi reloj, puede que aún haya esperanza.

Entró corriendo, busco por las pantallas donde puede estar su vuelo, para mi desgracia es la puerta catorce y debo seguir corriendo para alcanzarla.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento la busco con mi mirada, ahí está, está al lado de ese peli negro idiota, están a punto de abordar el avión.

— Juvia –Grito desesperado para que no lo haga, ella voltea y abre mucho sus ojos azules, su hermoso rostro llena toda mi pupila, hace tanto no la veo, no quiero olvidar su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces acá, idiota? –Rogue sale a la defensa de Juvia, ella se corre para atrás dando pasos lejos de mi.

— Ya vamos a cerrar las puertas del avión, por favor apresúrense. –La señorita les da ese mensaje y yo pongo mis manos al frente para que se calmen y vean que vengo en paz.

— Solo quiero decirte algo, Juvia. –Rogue niega con la cabeza y la toma de la cintura hacia él, dos meses y cree que Juvia le pertenece, ella no pudo haber eliminado tres años de su memoria, nuestra relación es más larga.

— Ya tenemos que irnos. –Dice el peli negro, yo le pido con mis ojos unos segundos.

— Solo quiero decirte algo antes de que desaparezcas de mi vida, Juvia. –La peli azul se retira del abrazo posesivo de Rogue, se cruza de brazos y me mira.

— ¿Qué quieres? –Es tan difícil estar frente a ella sin poder besarla, sabiendo que la he perdido, conociendo de antemano que ese chico enfrente mío es lo mejor para ella.

— Juvia, no te pediré que vuelvas conmigo, no te rogare diciendo que si te vas mi vida se acabará, no te confesaré que no he dejado de pensar en ti cada noche y que no puedo dormir desde que te fuiste, no te diré que me alegra que hayas conseguido a alguien que te ame aunque me rompa el corazón en mil pedazos. No, no vine para eso...Aunque duela,

seré yo el primero en decir que estaba equivocado, sé que probablemente sea demasiado tarde como para intentarlo y disculparme por mis errores.

— El avión está a punto de cerrar sus puertas, ya no podremos esperarlos.

— ¡Juvia! –Rogue la llama para que vaya con él dentro del avión, pero ella ha puesto atención a cada una de mis palabras y debo terminar de decirle lo que siento antes de que nunca más la vuelva a ver.

— Solo quiero que sepas que espero que él te compre flores, espero que él te sujete la mano.

Que te dé todas sus horas cuando tenga la oportunidad, te lleve a todas las fiestas porque todavía recuerdo cuánto te encanta bailar.

Que haga todas las cosas que yo debería haber hecho, cuando era tu hombre. –Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, los míos también, por primera vez en mi vida lloro delante de ella, pero sonrío para hacerme el fuerte y no sentirme patético.

— Lo siento, perdóname por todos mis errores, por todos esos, soy humano y era un idiota pero ahora que sé que te perdí, se lo que se siente amar y el amor es desear la felicidad del ser querido, entonces deseo que cumplas todos tus sueños, recorre todos esos escenarios que un día me nombraste, atrae y enamora mucho público...Te amo, sé que debí decírtelo cuando tuve la oportunidad pero quiero que te quede claro que nunca conocí a alguien como tú y que me arrepiento de haberte perdido, pero como te amo espero que él haga todas las cosas que yo debería haber hecho cuando era tu hombre.

— Las vamos a cerrar ahora.

— ¿Puede esperar? ¿No ve que esto es muy importante? –Juvia le grita a esa mujer y Rogue pasa saliva.

— No puedes renunciar a tu beca quedándote con este hombre, volverá a ser igual, Juvia.

— Yo no quiero que te quedes, yo deseo que vayas por tus sueños. –Miento y observo cada movimiento. — Eso era lo único que quería decir, no tienes porque alarmarte, Rogue. –Doy media vuelta y tomo el camino que me aleja de ella.

— ¡Espera! –Juvia grita y me giro para verla, mis lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas, Rogue la toma del brazo y le dice cosas, no soy capaz de escucharlo pero veo como señala el avión. Ella se suelta y me mira con sus lágrimas esparcidas por sus mejillas.

— Debí haber contestado tus llamadas, pude ahorrarnos algo de sufrimiento, yo solo quería que el hombre del que me enamore volviera.

— Lamento haberme convertido en esto, haré todo lo posible para volver a ser el de antes.

— Hagan lo que quieran –Algo enojada la azafata va a la puerta y va a cerrar el acceso al puente que comunica con el avión, si Juvia da un paso hacia atrás y va para que no pierda su vuelo la habré perdido para siempre, mientras que si viene a mi y me dice que me perdona tendré una esperanza y yo mismo me encargaré de volver a conquistarla, iría a Francia con ella renunciando a todos mis sueños.

Veo su movimiento, ella ve a la mujer cerrar el puente de acceso, ve a Rogue que está igual que asustado que yo y luego me ve, entre lágrimas una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. — Soy una tonta –Susurra entre dientes, sus pies se mueven y camina hacia adelante, Juvia se ha movido hacia mi.

* * *

 _Fin del OS hermosuras, los amo demasiado, la canción es When I Was Your Man de mi sexy y hermoso Bruno Mars._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Ustedes perdonarían a alguien así?_

 _Los quiero mucho. Bye._


	13. Héroes y Villanos

_Hola! Esta historia está conformada por dos capítulos, este y el día 15, perdedor._

 _Me inspiré un poco en la serie Miraculous Ladybug (la amo) y de una vez quiero dejarles en claro que yo no odio a ningún personaje, pero quería hacer a algunos malos en esta historia. Espero que la disfruten._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Héroes y villanos – Día 13**_

Bruscamente el cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo mientras una risa malévola se escuchaba desde lo más alto de una antena transmisora, la joven que se hallaba en el piso trato por todos los medios posibles de sacar de su boca la tierra que había alcanzado a tragar al caer, pero lo único que logró fue que al toser se llenará de tierra su hermoso traje que la caracterizaba como la heroína de la ciudad.

Cabello azul ondulado y atado en una coleta, cuerpo delgado y esbelto, traje azul brillante y con botas de lluvia y sin olvidar la máscara mágica que protege su identidad, no había duda alguna, se trataba de la mujer más valiente y con poderes de agua en la ciudad de Fairy Tail, Watergirl.

Rápidamente alzó la mirada y vio a su enemigo directamente, no podía perderlo de vista pues un descuido en medio de la batalla y sería fatal para ella o peor aún para los civiles que ajenos al grave peligro al que estaban expuestos realizaban sus actividades con normalidad.

Se levantó rápidamente no sin antes acariciar su cadera y parte de su cola que había amortiguado el golpe, estaba en una gran desventaja y no era para menos pues al tener ese tipo de poderes de agua su cuerpo claramente era conductor de electricidad, haciéndole mucho daño y por más que intentará atacarlo cada uno de sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

— ¡Por fin podré tener tus poderes! Entrégame tu exceed y te dejaré vivir –La joven retrocedió al ver la cercanía del villano, era rápido y se podía transportar por medio de los cables conductores y ella aún se estaba recuperando del anterior ataque, por instinto tomó el pequeño objeto al que ese hombre se refería, su pequeño amigo que cuando ella se convertía quedaba inmóvil para prestarle todos sus poderes, aquel pequeño que encontró por casualidad y que con ella luchaba por la justicia y el bienestar de los humanos. Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se lo iba a dar tan fácilmente, "Teru" como ella lo nombraba era su mejor amigo y así le rompiera todos los huesos lo iba a proteger, los exceed no podían caer en malas manos porque sería demasiado peligroso, como en esta oportunidad.

Watergirl trató de protegerse con un escudo de agua pues sabía que no podía soportar un nuevo ataque. Conocía de antemano que necesitaba ayuda, que ese hombre tenía los poderes que iban en contra de su habilidad, pero perdió las esperanzas en ese momento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preparó para recibir una nueva y dolorosa ráfaga de electricidad, sin embargo nada ocurrió después de unos dolorosos y angustiosos segundos de espera, respiró con alivio al ver las manos del villano congeladas y a alguien que le resultaba demasiado familiar delante de ella protegiéndola para que nada malo le ocurriera.

— Parece que estás teniendo problemas. –Y ahí estaba, con su traje de hielo que resplandecía con el sol aunque en esos instantes todo estuviera muy oscuro por la tormenta eléctrica que provocaban los poderes de ese hombre, hizo una entrada excepcional salvándola de un golpe que pudo haberle causado hasta la muerte, nadie como Iceboy para llamar la atención y le encantaba que todos lo vieran en acción, ser la cara de las portadas en las revistas y aparecer en cada uno de los medios de comunicación, esto tenía una razón, todas sus acciones eran únicamente para acaparar la atención de la joven heroína. Para su desgracia a Watergirl no le atraía el chico de hielo, pues su corazón ya lo ocupaba otro hombre, pero le alegraba verlo en ese lugar, con él podía pelear en contra de ese villano y salvar a todos los ciudadanos.

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¡Iceboy! –El chico tranquilamente levantó a la joven que estaba en el suelo, bastante dolorida y la abrazó fuertemente.

— ¿Estás bien, hermosa? –Le molestaba la forma tan descarada como Iceboy le coqueteaba, aunque parecía muy valiente era muy tierna y algo tímida, sin embargo la mascara le daba fuerzas y podía ser otra persona, alguien que no era un cero a la izquierda como lo era la joven que era en su vida normal.

— Lo estuviera si hubieras llegado antes -y como todas las veces que se encontraban, Iceboy le dio un corto beso en la mano en un acto de elegancia y mucho estilo. Para Watergirl no era un secreto todo lo que él sentía por ella y es que era más que evidente que ese joven estaba loco por la heroína, pero ella fiel a lo que sentía por el chico que habitaba en su corazón no le daba esperanzas, alas o algún indicio.

— Mi lady, perdón por hacerte esperar. Yo me encargo, puedes descansar. –Le pico el ojo bajo ese antifaz mágico que ocultaba su identidad. El villano enojado porque nadie le estaba poniendo la atención que necesitaba, gritó y con su poder invocó un rayo proveniente de las torres eléctricas dispuesto a golpear a los jóvenes.

— ¡Cuidado! –Gritó Watergirl y con agilidad el chico la alzó con sus brazos sin hacer un mayor esfuerzo y la libró del peligro.

— Eres tan hermosa –La joven puso sus ojos en blanco, estaba aprovechando que la tenía en sus brazos para sentir su cuerpo, definitivamente Watergirl lo traía loco.

— ¡No te aproveches! Deja de tocarme el trasero –La peli azul gritó abochornada y Iceboy sonrió algo malicioso saliéndose con la suya.

— Lo siento, mi Lady –Suavemente la acomodó encima del techo de un auto y le acarició la mejilla. — Recupérate pronto, lo alejaré de ti para que deje de atacarte. Cuando lo arrincone allá, saltaras y atraparás su exceed. –La joven asintió y vio como Iceboy se alejaba de ella para encargarse del villano, se recostó en el techo del auto y lo vio pelear mientras intentaba que su cuerpo se recuperará, se encontraba bastante herida y si no fuera por su exceed de agua que le daba fuerzas hubiera muerto con tan solo tocar la electricidad.

— Cuídate, Iceboy. –El joven sonrió emocionado ante las palabras de Watergirl, le gustaba pensar que ella podía preocuparse por él y se rascó la nariz muy presumido, confiaba tanto en sus habilidades que nada era un impedimento para él, le gustaba mejor pelear al lado de Watergirl, pero en estos momentos lo hacía para protegerla y se sentía más motivado que nunca.

— Dame el exceed de la chica y el tuyo y te juro que no les haré daño –Iceboy hecho sus cabellos hacia atrás muy orgulloso, con una sonrisa en la boca y negando con la cabeza demostrando que le parecía muy divertida la situación.

— ¿Debo agradecerte por tu estúpida oferta? Soy yo quien debe decir que debes calmarte y entregar tu exceed o te haré mucho daño. –La manera de hablar de Iceboy era muy humillante y degradante para Electricman, enojado lanzó tres rayos provenientes de los postes eléctricos en dirección al joven, pero sin ningún problema los esquivó y se puso encima de uno de los cables en lo más alto de las torres.

— ¡Lo hiciste demasiado fácil! Fue muy aburrido –El villano totalmente seguro de que tenía la batalla ganada porque podía electrocutar a Iceboy por medio de los cables, usó al máximo sus poderes y le dio la espalda para no ver el cadáver. Caminó hacia Watergirl con la intención de quitarle a Teru, pero algo llamó su atención. Sus pies empezaron a congelarse y no podía moverse, no importaba cuanto lo intentara.

Electricman volteó a ver rápidamente y se dio cuenta que Iceboy estaba sano y salvo, en cambio había congelado todos los cables de los postes eléctricos cortando el flujo de energía y quitándole su fuente de poder al villano.

— ¿Sabes por qué todos dicen que Watergirl y Iceboy son la combinación perfecta de esta ciudad? ¡Exacto! Porque los dos nos ayudamos con cada uno de nuestros movimientos, te congelé con los rastros de agua que quedaron antes en su pelea y mira qué interesante, caíste redondito en mi trampa.

— ¡Esto no es nada para mí! –Los cables eléctricos subterráneos salieron del piso y como si fueran serpientes persiguieron a Iceboy dándole tiempo a Electricman para poder escapar del duro hielo que había formado el joven.

Hacia la derecha, la izquierda, saltándose y agachándose, de todas las maneras posibles intentaba zafarse de esos molestos cables y vio que uno de ellos se dirigía a su joven dama indefensa. Actuó rápidamente formando una prisión de hielo para que no pudiera alcanzar a Watergirl, ella vio como los cables golpeaban el bloque de hielo intentando herirla sin lograrlo, sin embargo, la joven empezó a sentir mucho frío, el hielo estaba logrando entrar en su sistema y su piel comenzaba a volverse morada.

— ¡Lo siento! Te liberaré después. –La joven asintió y aunque pareciera que estuviera fuera de combate estaba esperando el momento exacto para atacar, cuando ella quisiera podía derretir el hielo con sus poderes de agua, pero debía permanecer en ese lugar para estar segura.

Con un salto Iceboy cayó al suelo y congeló todo lo que se extendía en el piso, también se detuvieron los cables que parecían seres vivientes y el piso quedó resbaladizo con charcos de agua.

— Te enseñaré cuatro lecciones muy importantes que una persona de bien debe saber, primero. –Electricman envió un rayo rápido al cuerpo del joven y sonrió maliciosamente cuando pensó que había logrado alcanzar a Iceboy, pero solo había sido un clon de hielo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Iceboy con su arma secreta, el cañón de hielo, le hizo un gran daño en el vientre. — No te metas con nuestra cuidad. -Al terminar de hablar golpeó su rostro con un fuerte puño. — Segundo, destruir los bienes de todos los ciudadanos está mal. –Con una fuerte patada lo lanzó al piso lleno de hielo y con el agua que aún estaba en el suelo congeló sus piernas y manos evitando que pudiera moverse y usar sus poderes.

— Tercero, nunca te metas con los héroes de Fairy Tail. ¡Ice-make Hammer! –Con un martillo que acababa de crear lo golpeó en el estómago para quitarle el aliento y ajeno al peligro Iceboy se encontraba muy confiado, una torre eléctrica que quedaba en pie y sin congelar estaba a punto de caerle encima y hacerlo picadillo.

— Cuarto... — ¡Cuidado! –Watergirl lanzó a Iceboy lejos de la torre cayéndose encima de él, ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, a milímetros de que sus bocas se juntaran en un beso.

— ¡Me encanta tenerte así! –Rápidamente pasó su mano por la cintura de la joven acercándola a él y ella muy avergonzada puso su mano en la boca de Iceboy para hacerlo tragar agua.

— ¡Deja de coquetearme! –El chico tosió atragantándose con el chorro de agua caliente y la joven como pudo se retiró de encima de Iceboy, estaba muy fría, había permanecido mucho tiempo bajo la prisión de hielo que la protegía y necesitaba una buena tasa de chocolate caliente para mejorarse.

— ¡Voy por su exceed! –Juntos se acercaron muy enojados al villano y sonrieron porque habían acabado con ese hombre justo antes de que hubieran personas heridas o daños severos en la infraestructura de la ciudad.

— Y la última lección de la tarde es, nunca te metas con mi Watergirl –Con una patada en la mano del hombre la transformación de Electricman se terminó y su pequeño y dorado exceed, del tamaño de una diminuta rana apareció totalmente inconsciente, la mujer lo tomo entre sus brazos y acarició su cabellito.

— Ya estás a salvo, pequeño. –Automáticamente Iceboy sonrió, amaba tanto la amabilidad y ternura que la chica poseía que le agradaba cada segundo que pasaba a su lado.

— Yo lo llevaré esta vez –Cuidadosamente Watergirl lo puso en su bolso y vio al joven villano rubio con bastantes músculos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su rostro, aquel que había quedado inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¡Me tengo que ir, por favor encárgate de él! –Iceboy vio el reloj en la torre más alta de Fairy Tail y abrió sus ojos grandemente, hoy justamente tenía parcial y ya iba diez minutos retrasado.

— Solo espero que Doranbolt llegue pronto porque tengo que irme.

— Pronto llegará. –La joven sonrió picándole coquetamente el ojo, sabía que con una sonrisa podía conquistar a Iceboy y lograr que él hiciera todo por ella. Conocía de antemano que Doranbolt siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes y la haría esperar muchísimo, definitivamente esa no era una opción ya que si no se apresuraba llegaría muy tarde y perdería su parcial.

Doranbolt era uno de los líderes de la organización secreta que capturaba los exceeds, seres de otro planeta que poseen poderes increíbles y que llegan a la tierra en extrañas circunstancias que aún están en proceso de estudio. Le prestan sus poderes a humanos creyendo que todos los usarán para el bien, los exceeds quieren que los humanos dejen su violenta y egoísta vida, pero ellos son criaturas muy tiernas y no pueden lograr semejantes cosas imposibles. Por esto la misión de Fairy Tail Exceeds Captors (FTEC) es atrapar a todas las criaturas que caen en manos del mal y llevarlos a un lugar donde podrán vivir una hermosa vida al mismo tiempo que se obtiene mucha más información sobre esos extraterrestres poderosos.

— Voy ganando Watergirl, vamos cuarenta y uno – cuarenta. –La joven infló sus mejillas y cruzó los brazos dándoselas de enojada. — ¡No es justo! Este villano quería matarme y tú tenías la ventaja.

— Soy muy fuerte, linda. Ese es el problema. –Watergirl puso sus ojos en blanco y las manos en su cadera, discutir con él era prácticamente imposible porque pensaba que siempre tenía la razón, pero era muy tarde para poder quedarse y dejar en claro quién era el más fuerte.

— Tengo que irme –Corriendo desapreció de la vista de Iceboy y él solo la observo hasta que ya no pudo seguirla con sus ojos, la joven se cubrió con un árbol en una esquina y susurró unas palabras. — ¡Destranformación! –La chica soltó su cabello y tomó entre sus brazos a su Exceed, el pequeño estaba tan cansado que cayó rendido en las manos de la peli azul.

— Estuvo cerca, Juvia. –Teru se acomodó en las manos de la jovencita y cerró los ojos tratando de descansar. — Lo sé, tuve mucho miedo. ¡Nos estaban haciendo pedazos, Teru!

— Menos mal llegó Iceboy, no puedo imaginar lo que nos hubiera pasado, Pika tiene poderes contrarios a los míos y soy bastante débil comparado con él. Perdóname. –Juvia sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no había nada que perdonarle y se encargó de hacérselo entender cuando lo aproximó a su mejilla y le dio una suave caricia con la piel de su rostro.

— Haces todo lo que está dentro de tus capacidades para protegerme, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, ahora debemos estar felices porque salimos victoriosos y Pika está en buenas manos, Además, nunca más lo obligaran a usar sus poderes para el mal. –Juvia acarició al suave y tierno exceed que dormía dentro de su bolso y vio como rebotaban las gotas de Lluvia en el suelo.

— Llegaras tarde a tu parcial si no te apresuras. –Teru le recordó lo tarde que se le había hecho.

— ¡Tienes razón! –Ella metió a su exceed en la maleta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, estaba lloviendo como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, pero con la pelea su sombrilla se había estropeado ya que se abría hacia el otro lado y los fuertes vientos se la llevaban, no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarla. Corrió bajo la lluvia mojándose toda la ropa y empeorando el frío que le había quedado impregnado por la cárcel de hielo que Iceboy había creado para protegerla.

Era el parcial más importante de todo el semestre y tenía que llegar así tuviera que navegar mil mares, era su deber mantener un promedio por encima de cuatro o perdería la beca que le otorgaron por ser una gran estudiante en el colegio, si perdía esa ayuda no podría seguir estudiando, pues no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar la universidad, esa beca era la única manera de poder salir adelante y darle a su madre todo lo que se merecía. Sin embargo, no era nada fácil obtener buenas notas en la universidad cuando la ciudad estaba en peligro y ella debía salvarla restándole minutos a sus horas de estudio o cuando no tenía un solo amigo en la universidad porque todos eran unos niños mimados, egoístas y demasiado materialistas.

Así era la doble vida de la joven y hermosa Juvia Loxar, cuando un ser humano encontraba un exceed y lo usaba para el mal ella debía detenerlo, Watergirl aparecía para salvar el día, pero su vida era mucho más desastrosa de lo que una superheroína amada por los ciudadanos debía tener, en la universidad era constantemente molestada por su clase social y porque Nano Leaf, la chica más popular y amada en el campus, desde que Juvia pisó la facultad se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible.

.

.

.

La joven llegó a su clase abriendo dramáticamente la puerta y vio como todos se le habían quedado mirando, si no tuvieran que estar callados para que no les anularan el parcial seguramente ya hubieran empezado a molestarla con sus comentarios mal intencionados e hirientes.

— Agradezca que ningún alumno ha terminado y salido del aula de clases o no le permitiría presentar el parcial.

— Lo siento, perdón. –Como un cachorro mojado y con mucho frío recogió su parcial, vio los puestos disponibles distribuidos en todo el salón y se dio cuenta que había uno al lado de la peli castaña que le hacía la vida imposible, caminó más al fondo del salón ignorando la mala mirada que Nano le dedicó y también su sonrisa burlona, a esa chica le encantaba burlarse de la desgracia de Juvia. Encontró un puesto en una esquina alejada de todo el mundo y se sentó rápidamente poniendo sus empapadas cosas a un lado, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa situación, pues el único amigo verdadero que tenía era Teru y él ni siquiera era humano.

Las gotas de agua se escurrían de sus cabellos azules y caían en la mesa, rápidamente Juvia tomó su cabello corriéndolo hacia un lado para no mojar la hoja de papel y empezó con su examen.

No era tan difícil, era buena en lo que a los números respecta y agradecía que su profesor no hubiera preguntado nada de teoría porque ahí si hubiera muerto. Diez minutos fueron suficientes para terminar cada uno de los puntos del examen, pero aún no lo había entregado porque no quería que sus compañeros sufrieran, los profesores tienden a entender que si una persona termina antes del tiempo previsto todos deben hacerlo igual y le quitan tiempo al resto de las personas, demasiado irónico que ella protegiera a sus compañeros cuando le hacían la vida imposible.

Un ruido de pronto llamó su atención y sus ojos brillaron cuando vieron al joven que acaba de aparecer en el salón de clase.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza, tuve un accidente en mi auto! –Ese chico que recibió el parcial con algo de arrogancia y se sentó al lado de Lucy era el dueño de su corazón, aunque él no lo supiera, si hubiera entregado el parcial él no hubiera tenido la posibilidad de presentar el examen y se sentía muy feliz por eso.

Cabello negro, ojos grises y una fortuna incalculable, esa era la descripción de Gray Fullbuster, el joven más popular, apuesto y que estaba aspirando a ser presidente estudiantil. No era un gran estudiante, pero siempre lograba salirse con la suya y aunque todas las admiradoras creyeran que sabían todo acerca de él no conocían su más preciado secreto, Gray era Iceboy, el superhéroe de la cuidad de Fairy Tail que todos admiraban.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Todas las chicas al unísono hablaron y suspiraron como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizadas.

Su ropa no tenía ni una sola gota de agua, mucho menos su cabello y lucia perfectamente pulcro, todo lo opuesto a Juvia que parecía ser un desastre en todo lo que hacía. Juvia como las demás no podía resistirse ante los encantos del joven y había un gran problema con eso, mientras Juvia lo amaba con todo su corazón él estaba enamorado de Watergirl y desafortunadamente la identidad secreta de la heroína no le llamaba la atención, es más, él permitía que le hicieran bullying y aunque no estaba de acuerdo con eso, para mantener su estatus y su reputación dentro de la universidad algunas veces también era malo con ella.

No había una sola oportunidad para que Juvia logrará conquistarlo y estaba muy consciente de eso, la joven Loxar no tenía ni un poco de confianza en ella misma y su autoestima andaba por los suelos, pero aún así su masoquista corazón le pedía que hiciera cosas buenas por él y que nunca se diera por vencida. Una acción demasiada tonta para una chica tan inteligente como ella.

Estornudó fuertemente y los escalofríos eran insoportables, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa urgente y ya que Gray había llegado podía irse sin sentir un solo resentimiento.

Se levantó y caminó graciosamente hacia el profesor, cuando finalmente logró llegar al escritorio entregó el parcial y habló para despedirse del profesor. — Buena tarde –El maestro revisó su parcial y se dio cuenta que las respuestas eran las correctas.

— Felicitaciones como siempre señorita Loxar –La joven sonrió tímidamente y la peli castaña puso sus ojos en blanco mientras con mohines arremedaba las palabras del profesor, le molestaba demasiado que la felicitaran porque según ella las personas de clase inferior a la de ella no eran más que basura.

Juvia antes de salir del salón recordó que había hecho algo para regalarle de cumpleaños a Gray y se dio cuenta que no podía entregárselo en ese momento, no es como si tuviera el valor para entregárselo delante de todos pero esa era su última clase y quería irse a cambiar de ropa.

— ¡Ya puede retirarse del salón, señorita! –La joven despertó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando fijamente a Gray sin ser consciente de ello, se sonrojó violentamente al ver que los ojos grises del joven estaban viéndola y avergonzada salió del aula de clases.

Tomó la pequeña caja entre sus manos, el día anterior le había horneado unas galletas y solo esperaba que le gustara su sazón, se había esforzado demasiado en ello y solo esperaba pasar de un cero a la izquierda para Gray a un 0,00001.

Se sentó en una de las bancas fuera del salón y esperó un poco a que Gray saliera, se encontraba tan nerviosa que nada bueno se le ocurría para decirle. Había practicado muchas veces las pocas palabras en su cabeza, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que él estuviera en frente de ella y que todos los cables en su cerebro se desconectaran y no supiera ni en qué lugar estaba parada.

— ¿Cuánto te dio el tercero? A mí me dio un número tan pequeño que estoy seguro que me cagué el parcial. –Los ojos azules de Juvia se posaron en la puerta del F-902, conocía esa voz y sabía que en cualquier lugar que Gray fuera, ahí estaba su amigo peli rosado, Natsu, que era a quién pertenecía esa voz y las frases que acababa de pronunciar.

Juvia apretó fuertemente la caja y cerró su bolso para que ninguno de sus exceeds fueran descubiertos. Pasó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca y trato de controlar el temblor en sus manos, pero nada de lo que hacía era efectivo. Saltó rápidamente de la silla y les impidió el paso.

— Ya que, Natsu. Nos recuperamos el segundo corte y si no la repetimos el...-Gray frenó al ver a la chica en frente de su camino, el Fullbuster no odiaba a Juvia, ni la discriminaba por ser de clase media, pero no podían verlo con la perdedora de la universidad o su imagen bajaría considerablemente y no tendría los votos suficientes para ganar la presidencia estudiantil.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gray-sama! –Juvia hizo una pequeña reverencia y llevo su mirada al suelo porque le apenaba verlo al rostro, le ofreció la caja de galletas y el joven anonadado recibió el presente.

— Juvia espera que pases un gran día –La chica le sonrió a Gray y tomó su mojada maleta para apretarla contra ella.

— Gracias por las galletas, Juvia. –La sonrisa de Gray hizo palpitar mucho más rápido y fuerte su corazón. Ella sonrió imitando la expresión en el rostro de Gray pero fue cuestión de segundos para que Juvia cambiara esa por una de tristeza.

— Pero mira, si es Juvia la perrita mojada. –Todos voltearon a ver a Nano que salía del salón con su traje a la moda, zapatos y bolso de gran diseñador. Juvia retrocedió un poco, debía aceptar que era un poco cobarde y que no le gustaba discutir con la Leaf porque ella siempre encontraba palabras con cuales humillarla y la joven no se le ocurría nada para combatirla.

— Las galletas le hacen daño al cuerpo de Gray ¿Qué no sabías eso, tonta? –Nano tomó la caja entre sus manos y la lanzó a la basura, el Fullbuster estiró su brazo a la caneca ya que quería probar esas galletas.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Gray le reclamó a su amiga y ella solamente lanzó su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado hacia atrás para sonreírle.

— ¡Es la perdedora, Gray! Pudo haberle echado algún tipo de maleficio para hacerte daño.

— Juvia nunca haría eso. –Se defendió y se avergonzó mucho más al escuchar que había comenzado a hablar en tercera persona, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Gray la ignoró y siguió su camino, estaba muy cansado y no iba a desgatarse por unas simples galletas.

— En fin, vamos o se nos hará tarde. –Natsu vio la cara de tristeza de la joven, no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que le hacían y mucho menos que Gray le siguiera el juego a Nano. Esperó que esos dos siguieran derecho y por primera vez en toda su vida hizo algo bueno por Juvia Loxar.

— ¡Yo sí no me pienso perder las delicias que cocinas! –Sin sentir algún tipo de asco buscó la caja en la basura y retiró el envoltorio para probarlas. — ¡Están deliciosas! –El peli rosado sonrió grandemente y ella aunque tenía un gran dolor en su corazón también sonrió.

— Gracias, Natsu-san. Por favor váyase o lo molestaran si lo ven con Juvia.

— No me importa lo que inventen o hablen los demás estúpidos, finalmente son unos idiotas que no saben nada de la vida o apreciar a alguien como tú...Ve a casa y cámbiate o te enfermarás, toma una tasa de chocolate caliente. –El Dragneel se despidió con un gesto de la mano y Juvia abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida, nunca alguien le había dirigido tantas palabras positivas, nunca pensó que alguien se podía preocupar por lo que le pasará.

— Gra-gracias. –Susurró y camino al ascensor, pero vio a Nano, Gray y Natsu y esperó que ellos se fueran en él para poder bajar sola.

— ¡Hombres como él son los que valen la pena, Juvia! –Inmediatamente Juvia vio en todas direcciones para comprobar que no hubiera nadie que los pudiera descubrir.

— ¡Teru, te van a ver, te he dicho que no hables mientras estoy en la universidad! –Se apresuró en meterlo nuevamente al bolso y sabía más que nadie que su pequeño exceed tenía toda la razón.

— Ningún hombre vale la pena, Teru. Nadie me quiere, así que no te preocupes por eso. –Aguantó el dolor que sus propias palabras le producían y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Tengo hambre! –Teru intentó cambiar el tema y sonrió.

— En mi caja de almuerzo tengo un poco de fruta. Come y dale un poco a Pika. –Meredy, una peli rosada del semestre de Juvia se quedó viéndola y levantó su ceja para luego burlarse de ella. — ¡Qué chica tan loca! –La peli rosa se devolvió al ver a Lyon, el chico del cual estaba enamorada en el salón siguiente y por eso Juvia entró en el ascensor y bajo sola, todos podían esperar ya que nadie quería que lo vieran con la perdedora de la universidad.

— Iré a la base secreta para llevar a Pika y luego descansaremos en casa ¿Te parece Teru?

— ¡Es una gran idea! –Juvia sonrió y salió del ascensor, La Lesf estaba completamente sola como si estuviera esperándola y Juvia trató de pasar por un lado donde no la viera, pero era demasiado tarde.

— ¡Juvia! –La Loxar cerró los ojos maldiciéndose mentalmente y detuvo su caminar para escuchar a Nano.

— ¿Qué deseas? –La joven sonrió maliciosamente y luego bajó su voz para parecer muy tierna.

— Le vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa a Gray y pensé que podías ayudarnos un poco.

— ¿Yo? –La joven muy sorprendía no creía que le estuviera pidiendo ayuda para una fiesta y mucho menos para Gray.

— Sí, es esta misma noche así que debemos empezar lo más pronto posible. –Juvia asintió muy emocionada, podía estar más cerca de Gray y celebrar sus cumpleaños, haría lo que fuera por él y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

— Bien, entonces me voy a cambiar y te ayudaré con esto. –Sabía que Nano siempre hacía algo para avergonzarla, pero Juvia estaba tan emocionada con la idea que no identificó la trampa.

— De una vez, no hay tiempo que perder. –la castaña haló a Juvia y la llevó al lugar de la fiesta sin permitirle que se pudiera cambiar de ropa o arreglar su cabello que se encontraba muy esponjado y desordenado.

.

.

.

Desde colocar los globos, serpentinas, hacer los bocadillos hasta conseguir la música. Juvia estaba trabajando muy duro y mucho más que cualquier persona en el lugar, estaba agotada y solo quería ir a descansar, ya habían pasado cinco horas y la decoración ya estaba casi lista. Puso el último palillo en el último bocadillo de la bandeja y sonrió, pensó que su trabajo ya estaba terminado.

— ¿Podrías ir por el pastel, Juvia? –La joven quería decir que no, estaba tan cansada, pero todo lo hacía por Gray y por poder estar unos segundos con él.

— ¡Claro! –Nano le pasó una tarjeta y ella la examinó.

— Es aquí.

— ¡Pero es muy lejos!

— Lo sé, pero la fiesta no empezará sin ti así que apresúrate y vuelve aquí. –No tenía mucho dinero en el bolsillo y coger un taxi no era una opción, se subió al transporte público y se sentó en una de las sillas, descansó al sentir ese alivio recorrerle el cuerpo, realmente no se había sentado desde que llegó al lugar de la fiesta.

— Recuerda que debemos llevar a Pika, ya estamos aburridos acá dentro, Juvia.

— Lo haré –La joven había olvidado por completo al pequeño exceed que yacía en su bolso, afortunadamente la pastelería quedaba cerca de la central de FTEC y se bajó del autobús cuando llegó a la estación.

Vio el reloj y eran casi las ocho de la noche, no había tiempo para informes o explicaciones así que solo dejaría a Pika y en la mañana les daría todos los detalles.

— ¡Teru, transfórmame! –El pequeñito exceed le prestó sus poderes y se convirtió en Watergirl sin que nadie la viera, caminó a la base y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. No quería ser vista por nadie, pero un fuerte estornudo se hizo presente y ya no podía esconderse más.

— ¡Miren es Watergirl! –Un exceed gritó llamando la atención de los demás y todos se aproximaron a saludarla, darle besitos y sonreírle. A Watergirl todos la amaban, Juvia deseaba ser la superheroína por siempre y que Juvia no existiera, pero claramente eso no era posible.

— ¡Les traje un amigo! Por favor trátenlo muy bien –Watergirl sacó a Pika del bolso y un poco tímido se escondió en su pecho.

— ¡Vamos no seas tímido! –La joven lo empujó y todos le sonrieron.

— ¡Bienvenido! –Poco a poco se fue incorporando y soltando, se sentía a gusto y muy feliz con los demás exceed que prácticamente había olvidado el mal momento que había tenido con el loco que quería adueñarse del mundo.

— ¿Saben dónde está Makarov? –todos negaron con la cabeza y Watergirl respiró hondamente.

— El anciano debe estar comiendo. –Agregó el exceed que siempre delataba a sus compañeros.

Un exceed en forma de panda le tocó la frente a Juvia y abrió sus ojitos muy grande.

— ¡Estás enferma, Watergirl! Deberías ir a descansar –Sabía que un simple resfriado no la detendría, era la fiesta más importante de toda su vida y la única a la que la habían invitado.

— Por favor díganle a Makarov que estoy muy ocupada y que mañana le daré el informe. Los quiero muchísimo y me encanto verlos mis pequeños, Chao.

— Chao Watergirl, nosotros también te amamos. –Al unísono respondieron todos y sin darse cuenta Juvia con su bolso al momento de cambiar de dirección lanzó a uno de los exceeds fuera de la base, al salir aseguró muy bien la puerta y dejó al pequeño fuera del lugar seguro.

— ¡Debemos darnos prisa, Teru!

— ¡Espera! ¡Watergirl! –La pequeña exceed que tenía lastimada un ala y no podía volar intentó hacerse notar, pero su voz era tan pequeña que ni siquiera Teru la oyó y ambos salieron directamente a la pastelería no sin que Juvia se destransformará.

— Soy cuarenta dólares. –Juvia abrió grande sus ojos, Nano no le había dado dinero y esa suma era lo que ella tenía para sobrevivir todo el resto del mes. No tenía otra salida, pagó con su dinero y volvió a tomar el transporte público, solo esperaba que la fiesta no se hubiera retrasado porque la estuvieran esperando.

Estaba nerviosa y algo despeinada pero todo valía la pena, también se sentía algo mareada y muy caliente, pero su misión era entregar el pastel. Bajó del autobús y una cuadra antes escuchó el estruendoso ruido de la música, se le hizo muy extraño porque Nano le había prometido que la esperarían para comenzar la fiesta. Caminó rápidamente, con mucho cuidado y golpeó rápidamente en la puerta. Habían risas y parecía que todos se estaban divirtiendo, la peli castaña abrió la puerta y Juvia se sorprendió al ver que la joven traía un traje de gata demasiado corto y que no dejaba nada a la Imaginación.

— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? –Le arrebató bruscamente el pastel de las manos y Juvia vio a los demás asistentes, todos tenían disfraz.

— Era muy lejos, pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí. –Juvia intentó entrar pero Nano le impidió el paso.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— ¡A la fiesta?

— ¿Vestida así? No seas tonta.

— Pero no me dijiste que tenía que tener un disfraz.

— Pues no puedes entrar porque desentonarías y no permitiré que nadie arruine la fiesta de Gray. –los gritos llamaron la atención de un grupo de muchachos que pasaban por la puerta para ir a la pista de baile.

— ¿Qué sucede acá? –Gray vestido de príncipe salió a la puerta con Natsu y muchos más del curso de Juvia. Ella sonrió y es que el joven cumpleañero se veía tan guapo.

— Nano no me deja entrar a la fiesta.

— ¿Y cuál es tu disfraz? –Preguntó Gray algo desconcertado por la situación, era más que claro que Juvia se quería colar en su fiesta y él no tenía ningún problema con eso, pero los demás si y primero estaba su imagen.

— No sabía que debía traer un disfraz.

— Tienes que tener uno para entrar. –Juvia jugó con sus dedos algo nerviosa para luego estornudar, no se encontraba bien, pero ella quería pasar tiempo con Gray.

— ¿Le puedes aclarar a esta tonta que tiene que irse? –Algo molesta y altanera, Nano le demandó a Gray que la echara del lugar.

— ¡Vamos saca a esa idiota! ¡Nos va a arruinar la fiesta! –Frases como esas dichas por todos los presentes hicieron presión en Gray y el joven les dio exactamente lo que querían.

— Esta fiesta no es para perdedores, no la arruines, vete y no molestes, Juvia. Ser tú no es un disfraz o al menos que quieras verte como una ñoña, pero todos los días eres eso y no cuenta como disfraz. –Teru quería salir del bolso de Juvia y darle su merecido a Gray, los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón se rompió en fragmentos muy pequeños, no podía creer que él estuviera diciendo semejantes cosas, Gray era como su héroe.

— ¡Gray es suficiente! –Natsu lo haló de la manga para que se callará, pero el hábilmente se soltó y le dio el toque final.

— ¡Eres tan molesta! Déjame en paz y no trates de encajar en un mundo al cual no perteneces. –la joven asintió y no pudo detener sus lagrimas.

— ¡Miren la ñoña está llorando! –Mary la señaló y rompió a reír mientras los demás se habían unido con sus fuertes carcajadas.

Juvia salió corriendo y se alejó hasta que sintió que no podía correr más, se encontraba tan mareada y sin ganas de vivir, llamó a su madre mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

— Tu misma sabes cuánto vales, Juvia. No llores por eso. –Teru voló hasta la mejilla de Juvia y la acarició suavemente.

— Es duro saber lo que la persona que amas piensa de ti, me duele todo el cuerpo Teru, no creo ser capaz de soportarlo. –El pequeño suspiró y guardó silencio cuando escuchó a la madre de Juvia hablar del otro lado de la linea.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Juvia? Me tenías tan preocupada, mi amor. –una pequeña criatura comenzó a subirse por las piernas de Juvia.

— Mami, estoy cerca de la catedral de Magnolia, estaba ayudando a un amig...a un compañero en su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero me siento algo mareada. –Estaba ardiendo en fiebre, de eso no había duda.

— ¿Estás llorando?

— No mami, solo estoy un poco enferma. –Mentía y su madre más que nadie la conocía, pero ella siempre esperaba que su hija le contara las cosas cuando estuviera preparada, no la quería presionar.

— Ya voy para allá, estoy muy cerca así que me demorare unos cinco minutos.

— Yo te espero acá mami, estoy en la estación de autobuses. –La joven colgó el teléfono y vio al exceed que apareció de repente en su hombro.

— Watergirl, me sacaste de mi casa. - Juvia abrió los ojos grandemente y necesitaba sentarse porque todo su mundo le daba vueltas. De repente una peli rosada con lágrimas en sus ojos se hizo a su lado y apretó fuertemente sus puños. — ¡Te juro que me vengare, Lyon!

La Loxar de repente se desplomó, estaba muy enferma y el esfuerzo que había realizado empeoró su resfriado, perdió el conocimiento instantáneamente y la chica sintió lastima por ella, Meredy se aproximó a ayudarla y la levantó tratando de que despertará. Tocó su frente y la sintió hirviendo, se quedó con ella hasta que su madre la recogió, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle en los minutos de espera.

— ¿Quién eres tú? –La exceed rosa intentó esconderse pero fue inútil, sin Juvia que la pudiera proteger y Teru tratando de no ser descubierto estaba a merced de la joven.

Meredy la atrapó, la escondió en su bolso mientras se deshacía de Juvia y cuando la madre de la joven la recogió se fue con su descubrimiento, había un gran problema, los exceeds no podían mentir y Love, la pequeña exceed debía contarle acerca de sus poderes.

.

.

.

— Cada día que pasa te conviertes más en un villano y dejas de ser héroe, Gray –Iceberg el exceed del joven salió de su escondite cuando no había nadie a su alrededor.

— No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya estoy. Ya peleé con Natsu y no quiero revivir la discusión, sé que me equivoque demasiado.–El joven recostó su cabeza en el muro y cerró fuertemente los ojos, se arrepentía tanto de lo que había hecho. No sabía cómo remediar la situación, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo pedirle perdón a Juvia.

— Desde que estas aspirando para ser presidente estudiantil no te reconozco, Gray. Pienso que esa rubia amiga tuya es una mala influencia y que ella te hace actuar así. –Gray vio en dirección a su ebria amiga rubia que estaba muy acaramelada con Natsu, la personalidad de la chica era asquerosa, pero el peli rosa era humano y hombre, así que en sus planes estaba pasar una buena noche con ella.

— ¡La hice llorar y no me importó! No quiero ser el villano, no soportaría que me alejaran de ti o de Watergirl.

— ¿Te imaginas qué hubiera pensado Watergirl si te hubiera visto insultar a esa pobre chica? –Gray negó con la cabeza y pudo sentir como si su corazón se hubiera detenido por un segundo.

— Ella me odiaría y yo no puedo dejar que eso suceda, Watergirl me gusta mucho. Si ella se da cuenta que soy un completo idiota no quiero pensar que haría, no puedo pensar en una vida sin ella.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer entonces. –Gray salió de la cocina y busco el número de celular de Juvia preguntándoselo a cada uno de los asistentes de la fiesta, pero ninguno lo tenía. Parecía que debía esperar hasta la próxima clase para pedirle una disculpa.

.

.

.

Juvia ya se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, tenía un trapito en la cabeza y constantes escalofríos, solo quería dejar de sentir ese dolor que principalmente se adueñaba de su corazón.

No podía odiar a Gray, lo amaba tanto que le daba rabia con ella misma. Solo iba intentar hacer todo lo posible por olvidarlo y seguir con su vida. Aún le quedaban cuatro años en la universidad y esperaba que pasaran muy rápido.

Una explosión la despertó y asustada buscó a su madre.

— ¿Mami? ¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás?

— Tú madre se fue a trabajar, tu descansa. –Teru intentó que no se levantara pero fue inútil al escuchar una nueva explosión.

— Debe ser un nuevo exceed.

— Iceboy se hará cargo, aún es de madrugada Juvia y estás muy mal.

— Pero podría necesitar mi ayuda. –Teru negó con su cabecita. — Tal vez no, así que quédate. –Juvia cerró los ojos y volvió a la cama, era inútil, sus movimientos eran lentos y veía borroso. No debía exponerse de esa manera y podría convertirse en un gran problema para Iceboy.

El intercomunicador de héroes sonó y Juvia buscó entre sus cosas el pequeño objeto. Abrió la tapa cuando lo tuvo en sus manos y lo puso en su oreja como pudo.

— Hola Iceboy.

— ¿Dónde estás? Tengo una situación aquí y necesito que vengas.

— Estoy enferma, no puedo ir.

— Te necesito aquí, Watergirl. Todos se odian y están causando destrozos en la ciudad, la villana de turno demanda que lo dos estemos aquí y detendrá a todos los que se están haciendo daño si cumplimos su requerimiento.

— ¡Transfórmame! –Teru no tuvo opción y Watergirl salió de su ventana para irse en una pequeña ola que había formado, estaba hirviendo, no sabía ni donde se encontraba, pero las personas que defendía estaban primero.

Llegó al epicentro de la pelea y se dio cuenta que Iceboy estaba teniendo unos problemas al pelear con una villana, lanzó un ataque para defender a su compañero héroe y él sonrió inmediatamente al verla.

— Parece que estabas teniendo algunos problemas –Presumió un poco y luego tuvo que sostenerse de un muro para combatir su debilidad.

— Solo te estaba esperando para que la verdadera pelea empiece, Watergirl.

— Qué bueno que los dos están acá, quiero que me den sus exceed y luego me den la ubicación de lo demás.

— ¡Nunca lo haremos! –Gritó Iceboy e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Watergirl no se encontraba del todo bien. — ¿Puedes pelear? –ella negó con la cabeza y la villana se aprovechó de la situación.

— ¡Soy MeredyLove y voy a demostrarle a todos que el amor es el peor mal de todos los tiempos! Cuando tenga sus dos exceeds por el primero que iré será por Lyon, lo haré sufrir por lo que me hizo y después crearé un mundo donde el amor no exista. –Y ahí mismo recordó que Love había pedido ayuda y que Juvia pensó que solo había sido un sueño.

— Ella tiene a Love, por un error la deje salir y ahora la tiene. –Se sentía muy culpable y apretó sus puños. Con sus poderes fue la primera en atacar, pero MeredyLove estaba en perfectas condiciones y lanzó un ataque a Watergirl que Iceboy impidió que llegara a ella con un escudo de hielo.

— Perdóname por hacerte venir en estas condiciones. –Ella asintió y respiró entrecortado, solo quería que la pelea terminara rápido y poder ir a casa.

— Mi primera víctima serás tú, Watergirl. –Meredylove empezó a conjurar unas palabras y el pecho de la heroína empezó a brillar, inmediatamente salió de su corazón un objeto, como una luz brillante, rápido esa luz tomó forma y se transformó en una silueta humana que le pertenecía a un hombre.

— ¿Qué es eso? –Ya habían peleado anteriormente con el villano que controlaba a Love, pero eso era prácticamente nuevo para ellos, ni siquiera había tocado a Watergirl, era imposible que sus poderes hicieran efecto en ella.

— ¿Qué es? ¡Simple! Este es el hombre que amas y puedo lastimarlo desde acá si no me entregas tu exceed. –Juvia negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Es mentira! –la Loxar sintió mucho miedo, no sería capaz de permitir que le hicieran daño a Gray. Sobre su cadáver.

— Es verdad, créeme. Ya tendría el exceed de Iceboy si pudiera saber quién es esa persona que ama, pero como eres tú Watergirl primero debo conocer tu identidad secreta. –Watergirl mordió su labio inferior, nunca había imaginado un caso donde la harían elegir entre la persona que amaba y sus poderes, no los entregaría porque debería pensar en el bienestar de los demás, pero era Gray, el hombre que amaba.

— ¿Crees que voy a creer tus mentiras? –Watergirl la retó, debería verificar si era verdad, si en serio tenía esos poderes.

— ¿No me crees? Observa esto. –MeredyLove lanzó un puño a la mejilla de la silueta mágica que se encontraba frente a ella, Iceboy sintió un dolor en su pómulo y no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Espera no lo hagas! –Watergirl le imploro que no lastimara a su amado, con lágrimas en sus ojos empezó a temblar, no quería separarse de Teru, era el único amigo que tenía.

— Te daré mi exceed si me prometes no hacerle daño. –Era la decisión más difícil por la que había atravesado, quería que esa pesadilla se acabara, que todo fuera un sueño, pero nuevamente sintió ese dolor en el pecho cuando Meredylove golpeó a la silueta, Iceboy sintió el dolor en el lugar donde la proyección mágica había sido golpeada. Juvia no vio el dolor en el cuerpo del joven, pero creía en las palabras de Meredylove.

— Buena chica. Dámelo.

— ¡No lo hagas Watergirl! ¡Es una trampa! –Iceboy intentó impedir que ella le diera su exceed tumbándola al suelo y atrapándola con su cuerpo.

— No puedes entregarle tu exceed, no puedes ser tan egoísta de poner a todos en peligro por la persona a la que amas. –Juvia no pudo contenerse, quería ser muy valiente, fuerte, poder enfrentar la realidad y hacerle caso a Iceboy, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que era una joven universitaria asustada.

— ¡Tú no entiendes! Teru se ha convertido en uno de los seres que más amo, en mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y mi consejero, sin embargo no puedo dejar que ella le haga daño a Gray, no puedo dejar que lo lastime aunque yo no signifique nada para él. –Sorprendido se separó un poco de ella, estaba completamente seguro que ella había dicho su nombre, Watergirl lo amaba, eso explicaba porque estaba conectado sensorialmente con esa silueta mágica.

— Destransformación. –No estaba preparado psicológicamente para saber quién era en realidad Watergirl aunque siempre había soñado con ese momento, odiaba las circunstancias en la que la situación se presentó, se sentía inútil al saber que no podía hacer nada para protegerla, pero lo que más detestaba era que su cuerpo se hubiera quedado completamente quieto y que no pudiera mover un solo músculo por más que lo intentara al enterarse quién era realmente Watergirl.

— Juvia –Balbuceó muy sorprendido, al igual que MeredyLove.

— Perdóname Teru –Entre lágrimas no dejaba de pronunciar esas palabras y trataba de disfrutar los últimos momentos con su exceed.

— Buena chica, ahora tráemelo. –Juvia camino hacia MeredyLove, le entregó el exceed sin querer hacerlo y cuando la peli rosa se dio cuenta que ya lo tenía en sus manos y había logrado su objetivo sonrió maliciosamente.

— Lo siento, no es nada personal, pero no permitiré que te entrometas en mis planes. –Ante los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Iceboy enterró un puñal en el vientre de la chica y disfrutó del momento en el que la sangre salía de la boca de Juvia, saco el cuchillo haciéndole más daño y sin que Juvia pudiera hacer algo al respecto la lanzó a un cubo de basura sin tener alguna consideración con ella.

— ¡Ahora vas tú, Iceboy! Lastimaré a la mujer que amas si no me entregas tu exceed, no, espera, eso ya lo hice.

 _Bien final de la primera parte, recuerden que la continuación es el día 15 en Loser._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿cuál es su superhéroe y villano favorito!?_

 _Les mando un beso gigante y un abrazo psicológico, bye._


	14. Blankets

_Hola hermosuras, llegamos aquí con un hermoso OS que tiene conexión con guardería, me quedo sumamente tierno y espero que vomiten arco iris y que me dejen muchos reviews._

 _Con ustedes:_

* * *

 _ **Mantas – Día 14.**_

Hoy hace un día estupendo, el sol brilla sin que caliente el día y lo haga insoportable, los pájaros cantan felices, los animales salvajes corren por las praderas como si estuvieran jugueteando entre ellos y no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo amenazando con su lluvia. Es bastante hermoso y me encuentro muy feliz, pero claramente la sonrisa en mis labios no es por el día que va a la mitad o porque me acaban de ascender a gerente de producción desde hace una semana, tampoco es porque a Silvia le este yendo muy bien en su escuela primaria o porque Ultear haya conseguido otro hombre y ese si me cae bien.

No, no es nada de eso, simplemente estoy agradecido con la vida por todo lo que me ha dado, una familia, un buen empleo, mis piernas y brazos, sí, mi cuerpo entero es algo por lo que he de estar feliz, hace dos años Natsu perdió uno de sus dedos por qué se quedó atrapado en una de las máquinas y esos accidentes se deben reducir, afortunadamente en mis ocho días como gerente de producción no ha sucedido, yo soy el responsable de las materias primas, contando entre ellos al recurso humano y todos deben estar bien y rendir con productividad y llegar a la efectividad.

Esa es mi vida y todo lo que me rodea, pero no se sientan mal por mi amigo tonto peli rosado, aún así después de perder su dedo Natsu sigue acá, este trabajo nos apasiona y queremos que todo salga con éxito, nosotros nos damos apoyo mutuo, él es mi mano derecha y una parte indispensable en mi trabajo y en mi vida personal, lo quiero bastante.

No he tenido problemas desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que son razones suficientes para estar feliz, pero hay algo que me hincha el corazón y me hace suspirar como si fuera un adolescente, se lleva todos mis pensamientos, los segundos que tengo libres y más que todo la emoción por saber cómo es, mi pequeño bebé que se está formando en el vientre de mi esposa.

Hace seis meses me enteré que él viene al mundo, mi hermosa esposa me pidió un hijo ya que después de tener a muchos niños a su cuidado deseaba uno propio, debo aceptar que planeamos bastante a nuestro hijo y organizamos parte de nuestras vidas para poder traerlo al mundo con todos los privilegios que él se merece, Juvia y yo organizamos nuestro propio horario para la llegada de nuestro hijo.

Mi hija tiene ocho años, está en tercer grado de primaria, tiene muchos amiguitos pero tiene especial confianza en Rose Mary. Silvia es una niña muy juiciosa, dedicada y quiere mucho a sus padres y a Juvia, que la considera su segunda madre pues mi mujer estuvo con ella desde muy pequeña y siempre tuvieron una buena relación, ellas dos se llevan bastante bien.

Mi pequeña ya no está bajo el cuidado de Juvia en la guardería pues creció bastante rápido y tengo miedo que cuando menos me lo imagine me pida permiso para salir con un hombre, eso me aterra bastante porque es mi pequeña, mi primogénita y la quiero como a mi vida misma, pero por ahora debo disfrutarla, la vida es bastante corta y ella una niña que crece mucho, debe ser la alimentación que le exige Ultear, ya está bastante alta y fuerte, además sus dientes de leche ya se han caído por completo.

Mi esposa la sigue cuidando, modificamos un poco nuestro sistema de cuidado, gracias a Juvia ya puedo trabajar en el turno del día y llego a las casa a las seis de la tarde, tiempo suficiente para compartir con Juvia y con mi hija antes de que Ultear se la lleve. Aunque algunas veces Silvia se queda en nuestra casa, a Juvia le resulta sencillo llevarla a la escuela pues queda a unos cuantos pasos de la guardería y le ahorra el trabajo a Ultear que a veces no puede hacer mucho por su exigente trabajo.

Todo marcha a la perfección, mi relación con Juvia es estable, linda y de mucha confianza, yo nunca hubiera sido capaz de decir esto pero ella es la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida y nunca la voy a perder, algunas veces peleamos y soy muy cuidadoso con mis palabras debido a que mi chica es bastante sensible pero ahí vamos, más fuerte y unidos que nunca.

Como novios duramos dos años hasta que Silvia salió de la guardería y ya no la podía ver todos los días ya que nuestro lugar de encuentro era la guardería y sin esos encuentros la extrañaba muchísimo, así que me armé de valor y le propuse matrimonio. Obviamente aceptó y nos pasamos a vivir a mi apartamento, su gruñón hermano no quería dejarla ir pero yo le prometí que me haría cargo de ella y eso he venido haciendo, durante estos dos años de casados le recuerdo cuanto la amo y lo feliz que me encuentro a su lado.

— ¡Hola Gray! ¿Pensando en tu bebé de nuevo? –Veo a mi amigo que está en frente de la puerta de mi oficina y vuelvo a la fábrica, sonrío y le asiento, es difícil mentirle y obviamente estoy emocionado por mi bebé.

— Estaba pensando en él y en Juvia, esta espera me está matando, ya quiero que nazca.

— Alto ahí vaquero, el pequeño dragón solo tiene siete meses, debes esperar, ya casi. –Asiento, espero que mi bebé nazca sano y que pueda estar con nosotros por mucho tiempo, quiero ver el rostro de felicidad de Juvia y poder tocar sus manitos, es injusto que Juvia sea la única que lo tiene en su vientre, desearía poder sentirlo como Juvia lo hace.

— Lo sé, ¿No te parece increíble? No quería que Silvia viniera al mundo y ella ahora es la mitad de mi vida, no imagino cuánto amaré a mi bebé que lo he esperado tanto. –Natsu sonríe y se rasca la nariz, está a punto de darme otro consejo de padre, como si yo no tuviera suficiente experiencia en esto.

— Los recién nacidos son como pequeños diablos, saben en qué momento exacto te quedas dormido y luego solamente para hacerte la vida un infierno lloran sin parar, así son los bebés por eso aprovecha el tiempo en el que ese pequeño está en el vientre de su madre, te lo digo por experiencia. –Le doy una pequeña palmada en la espalda, estoy seguro que después de que Nashi se adapte a un horario dejara dormir a su padre, ya entiendo las notables ojeras en su rostro.

— ¿Qué tal un café después de la ronda? –Natsu asiente y tomo mi equipo de protección para entrar a la fábrica, de repente mi celular suena y lo tomo en mis manos, no era mi mujer como pensaba, es mi padre.

— Hola viejo, ¿Cómo estás? –Desde que le dije a mi padre que iba a tener un hijo con Juvia no ha dejado de llamar a preguntar por su linda nuera y su pequeño nieto. Él quiere bastante a Silvia pero cuando le dije que nuestro bebé iba a ser varón casi se muere de alegría.

— Saliendo de una reunión, Gray. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo está mi pequeño nieto? –Sabía que llamaba para eso, asiento y respiro hondamente.

— Hace unas horas hable con Juvia, me dijo que se sentía un poco mareada y algo indispuesta pero espero que se ponga mejor, le pedí que si se seguía sintiendo mal le dijera a Meredy que la cubriera y que descansara.

— ¿Por qué no estás con ella? ¡Esta enferma por Dios!

— Papá, Juvia está embarazada no está enferma y no te preocupes, voy a terminar las cosas rápido en la fábrica para cuidarla.

— Espero que vayas rápido, las mujeres en su estado necesitan que las cuiden y las mimen mucho...viajare en algunos días para allá, quiero estar en el momento que mi pequeño nazca.

— Yo te estaré avisando entonces, papá. Cuídate, muchas gracias por tu llamada.

— Adiós hijo –Cuelgo el teléfono y lo dejo en el escritorio, me pongo mis gafas, tapa oídos, la bata blanca y la cofia para el cabello, nada extraño puede tocar el producto o la fábrica tendrá muchos problemas.

Bajo con Natsu y entro en la fábrica, le pido informes a los operarios y todo está marchando bajo control a excepción de ese lote de ponqués que quedaron crudos porque el horno no está calentando bajo los grados necesarios, listo, después de una hora ya tengo todo bajo control y voy a la cafetería con Natsu, ese peli rosado necesita tomar algo que le de energía o se quedara dormido en el trabajo.

— Dos cafés bien cargados por favor, Kinana. –La chica asiente y ambos nos sentamos en la mesa que queda al lado del ventanal que da a la mezcladora, tengo que mandar arreglar ese horno lo antes posible o la producción se puede atrasar y mucho peor podríamos perder materia prima, recursos y mucho dinero.

— ¿Lucy como esta? –Él abre sus ojos verdes sombreados por sus enormes ojeras y no demora en hablar. — Lucy está recuperándose de su parto, tenemos que ser cuidadosos y esperar que su dieta termine, aunque yo la veo bastante bien y aunque somos algo inexpertos ahí vamos, todo se aprende con el tiempo.

Nashi nació hace una semana, Natsu se enamoró de una de las operarias de la banda transportadora número cuatro y desde ahí empezó su noviazgo. Ahora él es un excelente hombre de familia y busca poder darles todo lo que necesitan.

— Las mujeres son muy fuertes, no dudó en que Juvia también se repondrá rápidamente.

— Las madres primerizas siempre presentan más dificultades, es posible que las dos se tarden más en reponerse que una mujer que ya haya tenido partos anteriormente. –Levanto mi ceja, su comentario me produce risa más que todo porque nunca imaginé a Natsu en este estado, él siempre fue un espíritu libre pero siempre llega alguien que cambia a las personas. — ¡Es verdad! Lo leí en una revista, leí muchas revistas debido a que Lucy me obligó a hacerlo.

— Pues esperemos que Juvia se levante rápido de la cama, ella se ha vuelto tan indispensable para mí, soy un simple mortal dependiente de mi mujer.

— ¡Aquí están sus cafés! –Kinana sonríe y deja los vasos en la mesa.

— ¡Gracias Kinana! –Agradecemos al tiempo y ella se retira de nuestra mesa para seguir atendiendo la cafetería,tomo una bolsa de azúcar en mis manos y lo abro para depositar todo su interior en el líquido algo espeso que tengo al frente. Lo revuelvo bien y le doy un sorbo, está delicioso, casi tan rico como el café que hace Juvia, pero aún le falta mucho para superarlo.

— ¿Han pensado en tener otro bebé? –Pregunta difícil, para mí ya serían dos hijos aunque Juvia solo tiene uno, no sé si sería mejor tener otro, para que le haga compañía a su hermano, por el momento no hemos pensado en eso.

— Vamos a ver cómo nos va con este bebé, si no nos saca muchas canas creo que podremos tener otro bebé, aunque ya sabes que los niños se presentan cuando uno menos se lo espera...Juvia se cuida pero dejare ese rango de incertidumbre por si otro niño llega.

— ¡Hey Kinana! Dame dos donas.

— No quiero una dona, me estoy cuidando. –Hablo para molestar a Natsu y me hago el desentendido, cuando se trata de comida ese Dragneel siempre la defiende.

— ¿Querías una dona? Yo las pedí para mí –Sonrío y le doy un puño amistoso en el hombro a mi amigo, recuerdo que a Juvia le gustan bastante las donas de chocolate desde que quedó embarazada.

— ¡Dame tres donas de chocolate para llevar!

— ¿Son para tu esposa? –Le asiento a Kinana y sonrío, me encanta hablar de Juvia y amo hablar sobre nuestro bebé.

— Ya sabes que le encantan y las compro antes de que cierta persona se las coma todas. –Miro a Natsu de reojo y ha sonreído.

— ¿Cuántos meses tiene? –Veo como guarda las donas en una cajita y sé que Juvia va a sonreír cuando le de la caja, no puedo esperar a ver su expresión y me agradecerá cuando se las este comiendo, dirá que soy el mejor hombre sobre la tierra.

— Tiene seis meses, ya va para el septimo en una semana y ya casi tenemos todo listo, cuando nazca se los mostraré.

— ¡Así se habla! –Natsu mostró a su bebé ayer, el jefe estaba en la fábrica y fue una suerte que estuviera de buen humor y no lo regañara. Pero pues yo también correré el riesgo, debo mostrarles a todos mi bebé.

— ¿Qué opina Silvia del bebé? –Veo a Natsu y le doy un mordisco a su dona, pensándolo bien si tenía hambre y se ve demasiado tentador esa cobertura de chocolate.

— Cuando Silvia era pequeña le decía a Juvia que quería un hermanito, pero ahora piensa que voy a dejar de quererla por el niño, no la veo muy emocionada con la idea y me preocupa bastante que no se lleven bien. –Otro sorbo de café para ahogar mi preocupación, quiero que todo salga bien y más con este nuevo integrante en nuestra familia.

— Ya lo querrá, todos los hermanos se quieren demasiado y ya que ella es la mayor lo cuidara muchísimo, ocho años es bastante diferencia pero aún así estoy seguro que cuando lo vea lo va a querer.

— Ojalá así sea, Natsu. Porque me preocupa mucho más que se vuelva como Ultear y no es que sea malo que quiera parecerse a su madre pero ya sabes que a veces ella es insoportable. –Él asiente dándome toda la razón y algo dentro de mí me pide que llame a Juvia, busco mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón pero no está ahí, lo he dejado en mi oficina.

— Claro que lo querrá, las mujeres tienen ese instinto materno y la parte buena es que ya no jugará con sus muñecas si no con su hermanito. –Asiento y termino mi café, debo llamar a Juvia y preguntarle cómo se encuentra.

Kinana deja la cuenta en nuestra mesa y busco el dinero en mi billetera, le dejó una propina y levanto a Natsu, necesito llegar a mi oficina por mi celular.

— Voy a llamar a Juvia, necesito que me cubras, voy a cuidarla, me dijo que no se sentía bien. –Él asiente y camina conmigo, subimos las escaleras y entro a mi oficina, mi celular está sonando y apresuró mi paso para lograr contestar el teléfono pero no alcanzó y pierdo la llamada.

Revisó la pantalla de inicio, Ultear me estaba llamando, pero no es una llamada, tengo quince llamadas de ella y eso me asusta bastante, esa mujer a veces puede llegar a ser temible, bajo más la información de la pantalla y Lucy también llamó, varias veces también, al final está Juvia que me marcó tres veces. Tengo que llamarla, preguntarle qué fue lo que sucedió.

Buscó su numero y una llamada de Ultear vuelve a entrar, me angustio y pienso lo peor, Silvia tiene que estar bien, por favor que nada le haya pasado.

— ¡Hola! ¿qué sucede? –Muerdo mi labio inferior tratando de no perder el control.

— ¿Papi? –Es la voz de Silvia, el alma me vuelve al cuerpo. Mi niña está bien. — Sí mi princesita, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Papi, Juvia va a tener el bebé. –Aún faltan dos meses, no puede ser posible, no ahora.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Mamá dijo que tiene contracciones aunque no estoy segura de lo que eso signifique. –Estoy congelado, cuando yo llegué al hospital habían pasado horas desde que Ultear había dado a luz y sabía que mi hija estaba bien, pero ahora la incertidumbre me abarca, mi hijo ni siquiera ha cumplido su tiempo de gestación, por favor que nada malo le ocurra.

— ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué tienes el celular de tu madre?

— Juvia llamó a mami y le dijo que tú no contestabas, mami estaba con el alcalde muy cerca de la guardería, decidió pasar por ella y ayudarla, de una vez me recogió y aquí estamos en el hospital del norte, acaban de entrar a Juvia en una camilla.

— Ya voy para allá, por favor llámame si algo sucede, pásame a tu madre, princesita.

— Sí papi, te espero aquí...¡Mami! –Tomo mi chaqueta, parece que he dejado de respirar y Natsu me ve desde el escritorio de su oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa Gray? –Le hago una señal con mi mano para que espere, ahora lo más importante es escuchar todo lo que me tiene que decir y poder actuar.

— ¡Hola Gray! ¡La próxima vez carga ese pedazo de panela que llamas celular para todas partes! –Casi me deja sordo con su grito.

— Si señora, estaba en la planta y no podía contestar.¿A Juvia le pasó algo? ¿Por qué el bebé ya va a nacer si solo tiene seis meses, casi siete? -¿Por qué mi bebé ya va a nacer? Tengo mucho miedo.

— Nada le pasó a Juvia, el parto prematuro es más normal de lo que te imaginas en madres primerizas.

— Pero a ti no te pasó, ¿Por qué a ella si?

— Porque así es la vida Gray, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, confía en Juvia. –Quiero creer que todo va a salir bien pero soy el padre, es normal preocuparme y pensar en cosas malas cuando nuestros perfectos planes se salieron de control y el bebé nació cuando él quiso. Los planes de contingencia son una ficha clave en mi trabajo, ¿Cómo no pensé en uno para una situación así? Estaba demasiado confiado que mi niño iba a nacer en dos meses y por eso no me había preparado lo suficiente, todo es mi culpa.

— Llámame si algo pasa, por favor mantenme informado. –Ella responde con un aja y yo me quito rápidamente los elementos de protección para poder salir a la calle.

— Pasa por algunas cosas a tu apartamento, Juvia y el bebé las va a necesitar.

— Pero mi hijo está a punto de nacer, no puedo perdérmelo.

— Las contracciones de Juvia aun no son en periodos de tiempo uniformes y el tiempo entre cada una de ellas es bastante amplio, tienes algunas horas para llegar, confía en mí. –Asiento y busco las llaves de mi auto, tomo mi maletín y salgo de la oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermano? –Natsu me detiene en el camino y yo lo veo, estoy tan nervioso que mis palabras ni siquiera salen completas.

— Juvia va a dar a luz –Natsu abre sus ojos y piensa lo mismo que yo. — ¡Aún faltan casi dos meses! –Asiento muy asustado y él se aparta de mi camino.

— Yo te cubro, Gray. Llámame y me dices cuando mi sobrino nazca –Aprieto los puños y le doy un puño en la mano amistosamente a Natsu para luego irme.

— ¿Qué necesitas que lleve? –Sigo hablando con Ultear por teléfono y estoy atento a sus indicaciones, esta misión se ha convertido en una de vida o muerte.

— Te envió la lista, no te tardes, Gray, Juvia estaba preguntando mucho por ti.

— Gracias por llevarla, Ultear. Dile que muy pronto estaré ahí, que la amo demasiado.

— No fue nada, apresúrate. Y prefiero que tu estés aquí para que se lo digas personalmente, no creo que sea lo mismo viniendo de mi.

— ¿Puedes llamar a mi padre y avisarle?

— Ya lo llame –Eso es lo bueno de las mujeres, son muy eficientes y se fijan en los detalles.

— Bien, allá nos vemos. –Cuelgo mi celular, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que mis pies dan y corro buscando mi Mercedes azul. Doy un salto por el techo descubierto, ni siquiera abro la puerta pues no hay tiempo que perder y prendo el auto.

Manejo lo más rápido que puedo pero los semáforos no están cooperando el día de hoy o lo que creo es que nunca me había fijado tanto en un semáforo en rojo, jamás me había desesperado como lo estoy ahora. ¿Cómo estará Juvia? Ojalá y no esté sufriendo demasiado.

Manejo dos cuadras más y estoy en casa, subo rápidamente las escaleras ya que el ascensor está fuera de servicio y abro la puerta de mi apartamento sin siquiera cerrarla, revisó la lista en mi celular y empiezo a guardar todas las cosas en la pañalera que Juvia compró.

" _Artículos de aseo para Juvia (Champú, jabón, cepillos de dientes y pelo, crema de dientes)...Una bata, un camisón, sus pantuflas, medias de lana, ropa interior, tráele toallas higiénicas (Por si en el hospital no le dan las que a ella le gustan), una muda de ropa. Para tu bebé lleva una muda de ropa (la más pequeñita Gray porque va a nacer prematuro), unos mitones, dos pañales y una mantita"._

Junto todas las cosas y meto en una maleta las que no me caben en la pañalera, tomo las dos maletas y salgo de la casa, en el corredor me devuelvo a cerrar la puerta del apartamento y nuevamente bajo corriendo por las escaleras, cambio de auto, en la camioneta tenemos su silla instalada así que en ese auto es el que debe ir mi hijo.

Miro el celular cada vez que estoy atrapado en un semáforo pero no hay noticias, sonrío después de pasar el ultimo semáforo de camino al hospital y parqueo mi auto. Tomo las maletas y me dirijo a la edificación. Cuando veo en la sala de espera a mi niña y a Ultear sonrío grandemente.

— ¡Papi! –mi niña corre hacia a mí y yo la levanto con mis fuerzas, le entregó las maletas a Ultear y bajó a otra vez a Silvia al suelo.

— ¿Hay noticias de Juvia? –Ambas niegan con la cabeza y yo le digo a un enfermero que quiero pasar y acompañarla en el parto. Muy gentilmente me lleva a una sección donde me visten con ropa quirúrgica y me hacen una descontaminación para entrar, camino a la habitación de Juvia y veo a la doctora, ella me indica que pase, es algo anciana y no es la mujer que queríamos para el parto, pero esta es una emergencia y debemos acoplarnos a las circunstancias.

— Mi nombre es Grandeeney, soy la mujer encargada del parto.

— Buenas tardes, soy Gray Fullbuster el padre del niño y esposo de Juvia.

— ¡Amor! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! -La expresión de su rostro está hecha pedazos prácticamente y sus ojos están aguados, en cualquier momento va a romper a llorar. Juvia está destrozada y su frente está llena de gotas de sudor, esto es demasiado triste y angustioso de ver.

— Llegó en un buen momento señor Fullbuster, su hijo ya está asomando su cabeza. –Me armo de valor y sigo a la habitación, me acerco a Juvia y le doy un beso en la frente pero enseguida se queja de dolor, toma mi mano fuertemente y yo tomo la suya.

— ¡Tú puedes amor! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti –La animó con mis palabras y sigo sosteniendo su mano.

— ¡Lista Juvia! Vamos de nuevo, uno...dos...tres –Juvia pone su mentón en su pecho y su rostro se pone rojo, está haciendo bastante fuerza y parece ser muy doloroso.

— ¡Todo lo que puedas, eso es! ¡Vamos linda! ¡Ya casi! –La mujer nos mira y Juvia termina y toma una pausa.

— ¡Un último esfuerzo! Ya casi –Una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y cae por toda su mejilla, acaricio su cabello y la miro con preocupación pero soy muy fuerte y trato de que no vea mi miedo.

— Vas muy bien, amor. Así se hace mi chica fuerte. –Ella asiente y nuevamente puja para que nuestro bebé salga, respira y otra vez lo hace, yo ya hubiera renunciado desde el principio.

— Lo tenemos, acá está. –Grandeney sostiene a mi hijo, su cuerpo está lleno de grasa y líquidos, es demasiado pequeño, lo mira, el niño no está llorando ¿Por qué está tan morado? ¿Qué le sucede? ¡Mi bebe!

— No está respirando –Siento como si mil agujas atravesarán mi corazón, cortan su cordón umbilical y se lo llevan en un parpadeo, todo pasa muy rápido, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para asimilar lo que ha sucedido, ¿Mi bebé nació muerto?

— ¡Mi bebé! ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé? –Juvia rompe a llorar y extiende sus manos en dirección a donde se llevaron al niño, se va a levantar de la cama y las enfermeras no se lo permiten.

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo? ¿Por qué no me lo dieron? ¡Tráiganlo! –Odio ver llorar a Juvia pero siento que yo también estoy destrozado por dentro, aun así no puedo demostrarle debilidad a Juvia o se desmoronará en cualquier momento y en su estado eso sería muy peligroso.

— ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro bebé? –le preguntó a una de las enfermeras que sigue ahí, está curando a Juvia y nos mira, mueve sus manos en señal de que nos calmemos y sonríe, ¡No entiendo como sonríe en estas circunstancias!

— El bebé nació prematuro, es probable que algunos tejidos o órganos no se hayan desarrollado por completo y por eso tuvieron que examinarlo con más cuidado, ya verán que puede que no sea nada grave y Grandeeney vuelva con la buenas noticias. –Juvia niega con la cabeza y sigue llorando. — ¡Quiero ver a mi bebé! Por favor díganme que no está muerto, por favor.

Aprieto mis puños, sostengo ese nudo que tengo en la garganta y le sonrió a mi chica. — Nuestro bebé está bien, ya nos lo traerán, amor y lo podrás ver después de tanta espera. –Trato de calmarla, los segundos pasan y la enfermera ha terminado de curar a Juvia, lentamente le da las indicaciones y le dice que no debe moverse demasiado, que debe descansar ya que le han tomado algunos puntos y se pueden reventar si no tiene cuidado.

La espera me está matando, por favor, que mi bebé este vivo, que lo esté. Que sus órganos estén completos y que no se me muera, lo espere tanto, lo anhele con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. Lo necesito a mi lado.

La doctora entra y Juvia y yo observamos su rostro. Respiramos hondamente preparados para cualquier noticia y mi chica se ha puesto a llorar nuevamente.

— ¿Mi hijo está vivo? ¿Qué pasó con él? Por favor cuénteme que fue lo que pasó, por favor. –Nunca había visto a Juvia tan destruida y nerviosa, jamás habíamos considerado la idea de perder a nuestro hijo, esto de nuevo se sale de nuestros planes.

— Claro que está vivo, es un varón, muy pequeñito y delgado. Nació pesando 1900 gramos y tiene 37 centímetros de largo. Su corazón está completamente desarrollado al igual que el resto de sus órganos, sus pulmones están un poco inmaduros pero no hay nada que unas horas en la incubadora no pueden solucionar. Su respiración es algo anormal y nos dimos cuenta que es Taquipnea transitoria, lo dejaremos con oxígeno por algunas horas y veremos cómo evoluciona. ¡Felicidades padres!

Ambos estamos apretando la mano de otro fuertemente y creo que voy a llorar, mi pequeño y dulce bebé.

— ¿Pero estará bien? Eso no le afectará en el futuro?

— En lo absoluto. Tienen que tener mayores cuidados porque es prematuro, pero no hay nada de qué alarmarse.

— ¿Cuándo lo podré ver? –Juvia se seca las lágrimas y parece que una sonrisa se está formando en sus labios.

— Lo traeremos a usted en aproximadamente veinticuatro horas, por el momento descanse. Si usted desea ver a su hijo lo puede ver. –la mujer me mira a mí y yo veo a Juvia, ella mueve la cabeza y yo sigo a Grandeeney algo emocionado, mi corazón late fuerte y cuando entro al pasillo puedo ver un gran cristal, hay niños en cunas y otros en incubadoras.

— ¡Es ese de allá! La tercera incubadora después de la pared –Mi bebé es muy pequeñito, sus cabellos son azules iguales a los de su madre y tiene una manguera en sus fosas nasales por la cual le entra el oxígeno.

Es solo pañal y su cuerpo está algo azulado, mi bebé parece de mentiras y desearía tenerlo en mis brazos, decirle cuanto lo quiero y lo espere.

— ¿No tendrá frío?

— A los niños prematuros les cuesta adquirir más el calor pero no se preocupe, ahí está bajo las condiciones que necesita. –Me quedo observando al niño más hermoso de todos, lo amo, mi pequeño, unas cuantas lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas. Él es lo que yo siempre soñé.

.

.

.

Mi pequeño está en los brazos de su madre, ella no ha dejado de verlo por un solo segundo y es demasiado cuidadosa alimentándolo, aún tiene oxígeno pero muy pronto se lo van a quitar para que él pueda respirar por su cuenta y juntos volvamos a casa.

Estuvimos en ese lugar por tres días seguidos, la primera noche que volvimos del hospital fue muy dura, demasiado difícil y algo dolorosa, pero todo lo hicimos por el bien de mi pequeño y para que se mejorara pronto.

— Amor me pasas por favor sus mitones, tiene unas uñas filosas y no quiero que se rasguñe. –Tomo la pañalera en mis piernas, busco sus guantes y veo la manta color verde, me sorprende ver ese objeto ahí, en medio de mi nerviosismo no me di cuenta que tome la manta que le regale ese día a Juvia cuando peleamos.

Aquella manta que cada día al ir a mi trabajo veía exhibida en la vitrina y que por una extraña razón no podía dejar de ver y que me causaba una rara emoción en mi corazón. No tenía novia, ni siquiera quería tener una familia, yo solo me preocupaba por mi trabajo pero aún así la veía cada día y me preguntaba porque me atraía tanto.

En esa época Juvia llegó a mi vida, su sonrisa y la manera tan tierna en la que hablaba cautivaron toda mi atención, cada día que pasaba con esa mujer entendía que no era una casualidad que esa manta con un bordado de osito me llamara la atención, entendí entonces que en una parte de mi subconsciente el deseo de formar una familia existía, sabía que debía tener una prueba de que quería hacer una familia con Juvia Loxar, la maestra de mi hija Silvia y que de no ser porque la metimos en esa guardería nunca la hubiera conocido.

Ese día la compre con el osito de peluche que veo asomarse tímidamente entre todas las cosas de la pañalera, saco la manta, es suave y cálida, se parece bastante a lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora, esa manta al igual que yo lo protegerá, le dará su calor, amor, procurará lo mejor para él cubriéndolo de las amenazas y siempre estará ahí a su lado.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo? –Juvia le termina de poner los mitones y asiente, me pasa al niño y mi mujer ve lo que estoy sosteniendo.

— Trajiste nuestra manta. –Los ojos de Juvia se llenan de lágrimas y otra vez empieza a llorar, está demasiado sensible. Ese manta significa mucho para nosotros, en realidad ese día llegue a pensar que la iba a perder por una tonta discusión, ese día después de esperar que me abriera por muchas horas le deje en claro que quería que ella fuera la madre de mis hijos y poder tener una nueva ilusión. Ella era mi futuro y ahora lo compruebo con mi pequeño, este bebé será el resto de mi vida y debo hacer todo por él.

— Claro que si, la compre hace años para él y no podía dejarla en casa. –Tomo su pequeño cuerpecito y le quitó la manta que le dieron en el hospital, rápidamente lo envuelvo en la manta verde y le sonrió. Está completamente dormido, tan indefenso, tan desprotegido. Este niño es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado y es una razón más para estar feliz.

La manta se ve más hermosa y llamativa sobre él, sabía que no era para estar exhibida en una vitrina, tomo a mi pequeño niño y le doy suaves caricias, de ahora en adelante tendremos que cubrirlo con muchas mantas debido a que su grasa no absorbe mucho el calor y aunque el amor de Juvia y mío sea cálido para él, necesitamos de esta pequeña manta para que nuestro bebé crezca sano y fuerte. Para que mi bebé nunca sienta frío y sepa que me tiene a su lado, para que entienda que Juvia y yo somos sus padres, que lo queremos sobre cualquier adversidad y que estaremos ahí para curar sus aflicciones.

— ¡Papi! ¿Puedo ver a mi hermanito!? –Silvia entra sin tocar la puerta y yo sonrío, ni siquiera me saludó y ya es un nuevo día, parece que hoy falto a sus clases también.

Bajo al niño a su altura y ella lo ve con sus grandes ojos, le acomoda la manta para cubrirlo mucho más y va donde Juvia.

— Gracias por traer al mundo a mi hermanito, te juro que lo voy a cuidar mucho, Miss Juvia.

— Hace mucho no me decías así, Sil. –Mi niña sonríe y asiente.

— Dejaste de ser mi profesora hace mucho y te quiero como si fueras mi mami ¿entendiste? –Afortunadamente Ultear está afuera o le afectarían sus palabras, pero bueno ella sabe cuánto quiere a su hija y sabe lo que está dispuesta a dar por ella.

— Yo también te quiero como si fuera mi propia hija, ¿Lo sabes? –Ella abraza a Juvia y mi peli azul la toma entre sus brazos.

— Si lo sé, gracias por cuidarme y enseñarme muchas cosas.

— No es nada –Me acerco a mis dos princesas y me agacho a su altura, le doy un beso en la cabeza a mi pequeña y luego uno mis labios con los de Juvia en agradecimiento.

— Gracias por todo. –Juvia sonríe y me acaricia suavemente la mejilla, está muy feliz, yo la amo mucho y ella también a mi.

— Gracias a ti por amarme. –la puerta de la habitación se abre bruscamente pero mi hijo no despierta, Gajeel el hermano de Juvia entra y nos saluda. Observa desde lejos a nuestro bebé ya que le da impresión alzarlo y le da miedo lastimarlo por lo pequeño que es.

— ¿Cómo sigue el mocoso?

— Ya te he dicho que no le digas mocoso, está muy bien. Ya están a punto de dar o de alta.

— Me alegro mujer, voy a llamar a Levy para que lo vea. –Gajeel vuelve a salir de la habitación y yo me siento en la cama con mi niño en brazos al lado de Silvia.

— Mira su manta, se ha caído de este lado –Juvia arropa bien a nuestro bebé y se lo pasó para que lo tenga en sus brazos, mi niño necesita escuchar el corazón de su madre, sentir el calor de sus brazos y también protegerse con su mantica. Mi pequeño se pierde en su enorme mantica, es muy chiquito pero no importa porque está con sus padres y su hermanita, todo estará bien para él, me encargaré de que crezca como un niño normal y que nada le falte. Amo a mi bebé y a mi esposa.

* * *

 _Listo, final final de los finales. Quería escribir sobre ese tema, me gustan mucho los bebes obviamente ustedes ya se han dado cuenta pero pues se los quería recordar._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Quieren tener hijos?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado sinceramente y pues ya saben las recomendaciones que les he hecho en otros fics, pero si no las han leído antes o no se han animado a seguirlas los invito a que las sigan:_

 _Dejen review acá abajito, en ese cuadradito y apoyen mi talento, ayúdeme a seguir adelante y motivarme._

 _Pueden poner follow y favorito para que les lleguen notificaciones cada vez que actualizo._

 _Un súper abrazote para Lacriza, Lymar Vastya, Shiro-rq, Jaaii que no les puedo contestar sus hermosos reviews ya que son guest y a los demás que no les he respondido esperen que luego les llegara mi mensaje agradeciendo por su apoyo._

 _Tengan un excelente día, me despido. Hasta luego los quiero demasiado._

 _Les mando un abrazo psicológico y un súper beso, nos leemos mañana._


	15. Loser

_Hola hermosuras! Por favor no se enojen con Meredy, ella solo se dejó guiar por las voces de la oscuridad y la venganza, además la amo como villana._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Perdedor o perdedora - Día 15.**_

* * *

Sus ojos grises no se despegaban de la chica que con la respiración entre cortada trataba de luchar por su vida. Las lágrimas tal vez por la pérdida de Teru o el dolor de aquel puñal en su vientre se hacían cada vez más dolorosas para Gray, él nunca quiso que las cosas terminaran así.

— ¡Ahora vas tú, Iceboy! Lastimaré a la mujer que amas si no me entregas tu exceed, no, espera, eso ya lo hice.

— ¡Desgraciada! –Por un momento Iceboy perdió la razón, cayó ante la provocación de Meredylove y con un golpe intentó alcanzarla, pero ya que este golpe no fue planeado por la rabia que estaba sintiendo, fue un golpe ciego. La jovencita no hizo un gran esfuerzo para contrarrestarlo y le dio una fuerte patada que le robó el aliento, para luego hacerlo caer junto a Juvia.

Los ojos de la Loxar casi cerrándose cediendo ante la dulce invitación de la muerte lo hicieron gritar dolorido, sus sentimientos, todo lo que hacía parte de él se rompió en mil pedazos. — ¡Resiste Juvia, por favor! –Iceboy intentó alcanzar la mano de Juvia que completamente ensangrentada se estiraba en el piso.

— ¡A-ayúdame!

— Lo haré, por favor no hables. –El joven héroe mordió su labio inferior y se tragó todas las lágrimas que querían salir, se llenó de mucha más ira cuando vio como MeredyLove le pisaba la mano a la peli azul para que no logrará alcanzar la suya, Meredy se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –Demasiado enojado, Iceboy apartó a Meredy de Juvia y el hielo como si de una fuerza de la naturaleza incontrolable se tratará comenzó a salir de sus manos, congeló todo a su alrededor y antes de lanzarse con todo lo que tenía a luchar contra la mujer que acabo con Watergirl, detuvo el sangrado de Juvia congelando su herida.

— Yo te salvaré. Espera aquí.

— ¿Por qué quieres salvarla? ¿No estás decepcionado por qué esa rarita es Watergirl? Porque yo sí, muchísimo. –Gray apretó sus puños fuertemente, no iba a permitir que nunca nadie le volviera a pasar por encima.

— ¡Cierra la boca! No hables de ella cuando estás llena de rencor, no eres digna de pronunciar su nombre. –Sin tener alguna consideración porque la villana fuera una mujer, Iceboy lanzó un ataque sorpresivo a toda su mejilla golpeándola. La chica levantándose rápidamente del suelo se limpió la sangre que había salido de su boca y sonrió.

— Tienes razón, ya dejaré de hablar y pasaré a lo más importante, vamos a matar de una vez por todas a la molesta y patética heroína y después de eso conseguiré tu exceed.

— ¿Por qué los villanos tienen que divulgar su plan? –Sin pensarlo dos veces creó con su hielo una jaula para capturarla, la joven con una sonrisa burlona se acercó a los barrotes y rascó su nariz.

— Es divertido ver tu agonía, cada segundo que pierdo hablando contigo ella se va acercando más a la muerte. –Un rayo rosa que logró salir por medio de los barrotes golpeó a Iceboy sin remedio.

— Tomaré tu exceed y acabaré con todo este maldito mundo que cree en el amor. –La joven golpeó con rayos rosas en repetidas ocasiones los barrotes de la celda de hielo hasta que está cedió, salió de su prisión y caminó hacia Gray.

— ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? –Por todos los medios posibles el joven intentó moverse, sin embargo nada de lo que hizo funcionó. — ¿Qu-qué me pasa?

— El amor te hace estúpido, ¿no crees? Bien, vamos a empezar con la función. –Meredylove recitó algunas palabras en un lenguaje extraño que no pertenecía a la tierra, la luz que antes salió del cuerpo de Juvia estaba haciendo su aparición desde el corazón de Iceboy, él por todos los medios posibles intentó congelar esa luz, pero no había ningún poder más fuerte que el amor y desafortunadamente para Gray, Juvia y todos los ciudadanos, Meredy estaba usando esos poderes para el mal.

Lo sabía, conocía porque ella ahora se estaba comportando así, Lyon la había ilusionado con que podrían tener una relación y con que la amaba, la pequeña joven ingenua creyó en cada una de sus palabras, pero en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños el peli blanco de ojos rasgados le demostró que solo estaba jugando con ella.

Era claro que los dos tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas, Gray se sentía el peor de los humanos y aunque no le gustaban para nada las acciones de su primo, no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Después de que la figura de Juvia se formó por completo, Iceboy pudo moverse, inmediatamente lanzó un ataque contra la chica que fue fácilmente esquivado, la joven se alejó un poco, sus poderes no se comparaban para nada a los de Iceboy que eran ofensivos, ella simplemente podía manipular debido al amor, eso le daba una desventaja. Hasta que no pudiera controlar los poderes del exceed de Juvia no sería totalmente fuerte, por lo pronto debía alejarse de él para no salir lastimada.

— ¿Quién iba a decir que estabas enamorado de la rara de la universidad? –Gray congeló el suelo y algunas partes del edificio, quería que MeredyLove perdiera todos sus puntos de apoyo y al mismo tiempo intentó que esa mujer no tocará la figura mágica de Juvia.

— Mis sentimientos no te incumben, MeredyLove.

— Que grosero, ¿Sabes? Tengo curiosidad por saber quién eres, ¿Qué te parece si acabamos con todo esto y vemos quién se esconde tras esa máscara? ¡Vamos a ver si puedes alcanzarme!

Meredy corrió con la figura de Juvia alejándose lo más posible de Gray — ¿Dónde te llevas a Watergirl? –Iceboy sin meditarlo se dispuso a alcanzarla ya que temía por el destino de Juvia.

— Dame tu exceed y dejaré que vayas a rescatarla.

— ¡No lo haré! –Gray no estaba siendo egoísta, mucho menos quería sus poderes por encima de Juvia, pero lo sabía, si entregaba su exceed la ciudad y principalmente ella estarían en riesgo.

MeredyLove no era un problema para los poderes de Iceboy, sabía que podía vencerla, pero no actuaba en su contra con todos sus poderes porque temía que Juvia saliera perjudicada.

— Recuerda que te di la oportunidad de salvarla. –Meredy volteó por un callejón donde ya no fue visible para Iceboy.

— ¡Adiós, Watergirl!

— Noooo –Iceboy entro en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en una distancia tan lejana que no iba a lograr que ella no la lastimará. La joven peli rosa llevada por la venganza cortó el cuello de la silueta, pero sorprendentemente nada sucedió.

— ¿Qué pasa? –Sin comprender lo que ocurría Meredy intentaba nuevamente hacerle daño a Juvia, pero lentamente la silueta se desvaneció en pequeñas luces brillantes para volver a entrar en el corazón de Iceboy.

— ¿No has escuchado que la magia no funciona dos veces sobre la misma persona? –La joven levantó una ceja y pataleó un poco enfadada. Gray respiró profundamente, había olvidado ese principio fundamental de los poderes especializados, aquellos diferentes a los de ataque como los de él o Juvia, esos que tienen un poder de influencia sobre las personas solo funcionan una sola vez. Para la desgracia de Meredy ya había usado sus poderes en él y como no sabía la identidad secreta de Watergirl sus poderes fueron inútiles sobre ella.

— Dame el exceed de Watergirl y te juro que yo mismo le daré su merecido a Lyon.

— ¿Conoces a ese desgraciado? –Él cerró su boca juntando sus labios fuertemente, sabía que había cometido una imprudencia porque podían descubrir su identidad. — Lo acabaste de nombrar, por favor, sólo es un chico y tú una mujer muy hermosa que conseguirá el amor de su vida. –Sabía que la parte conciliadora le pertenecía a Watergirl, él no era muy bueno con las palabras.

— Apuesto que eres peor que Lyon, al fin de cuentas todos los hombres son iguales. –MeredyLove daba pasos hacia atrás, ya no podía usar sus poderes en Gray y eso significaba que había perdido la batalla, pero no iba a renunciar a su ideal de hacerle pagar a todos los que le hicieron daño.

— Entrégate, no te ira tan mal si pides disculpas por lo que hiciste. –a la joven se le cruzó una brillante idea por la cabeza, vio hacia un punto fijo tras Iceboy, ladeó su cabeza y suavemente pronunció la palabra "Juvia". Iceboy inmediatamente volteó a ver si Juvia se había levantado, pero al no encontrar a nadie tras él maldijo fuertemente, volteó a ver de nuevo hacia MeredyLove y confirmó sus sospechas, ella había desaparecido mientras él caía en su trampa.

Iceboy vio en todas direcciones intentando encontrarla, era inútil, MeredyLove había desaparecido y con algo muy valioso en su poder, con Teru, el exceed de Watergirl. Cuando recordó a la chica no dudó en correr tras ella, una simple oración paso por su mente. " _Por favor que este bien, por favor"._

Cuando llegó a Juvia vio la pequeña peli azul en el suelo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus labios lo hicieron igual, tuvo que contener su llanto y se mordió fuertemente los labios para no llorar como un pequeño niño desesperado.

— Todo estará bien mi Lady, se lo prometo –La joven a punto de perder la conciencia sonrió y levantó débilmente sus brazos para que Iceboy la llevará a un lugar donde le pudieran dar atención médica.

— Gracias –Susurró, el joven levantó su ceja sin entender porque en esos instantes ella estaba pronunciando esa palabra.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? –Juvia acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Iceboy y cerró los ojos. — Porque vas a salvar a alguien como yo. –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Iceboy que tanto la admiraba conocía su identidad y ella tenía miedo que él también la rechazará.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Alguien como tú? No veo la diferencia entre las demás personas y tú, de hecho yo lamento… –Juvia ya había caído inconsciente.

Rápido, como un viento feroz corrió a su hogar, los hospitales en ese momento debían haber excedido su capacidad por todos los destrozos que había causado MeredyLove así que ella no sería atendida a tiempo. Ultear, su hermana mayor sabía quién era él y había guardado su secreto, ella podía curarla, su hermana era médica de profesión.

— Todo estará bien, Water, te lo juro. –Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de sus palabras.

.

.

.

Gray sacó algunas cobijas de su armario y la arropó de tal manera que no sintiera frío. Había sido un gran momento de tensión para él cuando pensó que Juvia iba a morir, pero su hermana era muy buena en su trabajo, ahora tenía a la joven descansando en su cama.

De repente su pequeño exceed hizo aparición y se quedó viendo la situación.

— Si lo hubiera sabido té lo hubiera dicho antes. –El peli negro negó con la cabeza y subió sus hombros. — No había forma de saberlo, es increíble que Watergirl, una mujer tan valiente y habilidosa se escondiera tras esta chica insegura y que nadie tomaba en cuenta.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –Gray vio directamente hacia el techo, y pudo sentir como su corazón se quebraba. — Nada Ice, no tengo ni idea que hacer para recuperar a su exceed.

— Sabes que no me refiero a eso. –Gray sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Ice, el pequeño exceed conocía sus sentimientos hacia Watergirl, pero ahora que él sabía la verdadera identidad de la joven que se robaba su aliento simplemente estaba perdido, no podía entender si sus sentimientos hacia ella habían cambiado, en su corazón solo rondaba el sentimiento de culpa y conocía que no tenía derecho sobre ella. — Creo que no puedo luchar por su amor, desapareceré de su vida. Es lo mejor para los dos.

— La amas, sería egoísta hacerlo.

— Nunca podré revelarle mi verdadera identidad por lo que hice, lo nuestro no podrá ser. –el joven peli negro pegó su frente contra el muro y así se quedó algunos minutos, intentando despertar de esa pesadilla, deseando tener una máquina del tiempo y jamás haber pronunciado esas palabras en contra de ella, pero claramente eso no era posible.

Ice guardó silencio, tal vez Gray tenía que pensar mejor las cosas e iba a dejarlo solo, por lo pronto se acomodó junto a Juvia y lentamente cerró sus ojos hasta quedarse dormido, algo que Gray no pudo hacer porque la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, recordaba todas las peleas donde juntos salvaron la ciudad y ahora las señales eran claras para él, no podía entender cómo no había sido capaz de identificar que era ella.

— Recupérate pronto por favor –palabras que repitió hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron.

.

.

.

Lentamente sus ojos azules se abrieron y miró a su alrededor intentando saber dónde se encontraba, un pequeño exceed estaba durmiendo a su lado y entonces como un bombardeo de imágenes las escenas del día de ayer llegaron a su mente.

Movió su cuerpo levemente para confirmar sus sospechas y sintió un dolor enorme en su vientre, supo que no era una pesadilla, que Meredylove le había arrebatado a Teru y que después la había herido con un arma corta punzante. Suspiró sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, nunca pensó que lo único que le daba fuerzas para vivir ya no estuviera. No era una heroína nunca más, volvía a ser Juvia Loxar, la chica que nadie quería, su vida ya no tenía sentido.

Sus ojos se desviaron a un peli negro que se encontraba sentado muy cerca de la cama, estaba recostado en el colchón apretando fuertemente la mano de la chica mientras claramente se había quedado profundamente dormido.

— ¿Iceboy? –Susurró suavemente cuando se dio cuenta que tenía en frente suyo al hombre que se escondía tras esa máscara. Se movió hacia él y cuando estaba a punto de correrlo para poder saber quién era, se arrepintió y volvió a acostarse.

Sabía que no tenía el derecho, que aunque él supiera quién era ella por culpa de Meredy no iba a entrometerse y descubrir su identidad cuando él no se sentía preparado.

— ¡Juvia! –La joven se asustó ante el repentino grito provocado por la pesadilla que estaba teniendo Gray, pero no abrió los ojos, fue más fuerte que la curiosidad por saber quién era él y se hizo la dormida.

— Iceberg, no tarda en despertar, por favor transfórmame.

— Déjame dormir otro poco, ella aún duerme como una roca. –Juvia sintió como su corazón se detuvo cuando el joven le tocó su frente y mejillas en una ligera caricia.

— Solo recupérate pronto. –el contacto del chico la hizo sentirse segura. Tan tierno y suave, no quería que se detuviera.

— Son las diez de la mañana, debemos entregar reportes. También debemos hacer su desayuno y cambiar su venda.

— Como diga, jefe. –El pequeño exceed también acarició el rostro de la peli azul y salió tras Gray de la habitación, cuando la puerta se cerró la joven abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse para no seguir causando problemas, sin embargo fue inútil, estaba tan débil y dolorida que debía seguir en la habitación de Iceboy.

Juvia tenía muchas preguntas, pero esperó hasta que Iceboy volviera. Inspeccionó todo a su alrededor y descubrió que la habitación estaba lleno de cosas de ella, más bien de Watergirl.

Juvia subió la blusa y vio la herida que estaba alojada en la parte baja de su vientre, eso era lo menos importante para ella, quería recuperar a Teru, pero no sabía qué hacer para lograrlo.

Se dio cuenta además que Iceboy tenía buenos gustos porque la habitación estaba decorada de una manera excelente y elegante. Respiró profundo y esperó paciente mirando al techo.

— ¡Despertaste! –Minutos después Iceboy entró con una bandeja en la cual se encontraba el desayuno de la joven, sin dudarlo cuando la vio despierta dejó la comida a un lado y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho? –Juvia se encontraba muy débil, pero no le importó su estado, necesitaba respuestas rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo llegué acá? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? –El joven suspiró hondamente y le explicó absolutamente todo mientras suavemente le ayudaba a tomar su desayuno.

— Así que solo fui un estorbo en la pelea -Juvia apartó la charola cuando se sintió satisfecha y luego vio hacía un punto fijo. — Claro que no, fue mi culpa pedir que fueras cuando me dijiste que estabas enferma, Juvia. –rápidamente los ojos azules de la chica se posaron en Iceboy.

— Sabes mi nombre ¿Me conoces? –El joven pudo escuchar la maldición que pasaba en ese momento por su mente, asintió con la cabeza y vio como la joven entristecía su mirada.

— ¿Estás decepcionado? –Apresuradamente Iceboy negó con su cabeza. — No, claro que no.

— No hay necesidad de que me mientas, llamaré a mi madre para que me recoja. No quiero ser una molestia.

— ¿Por qué he de sentirme decepcionado? Eres una heroína, no importa quién eres o como te tratan los demás, vales mucho, Juvia. –Y en ese instante Gray pudo ver todas las inseguridades de la chica.

— Todos me odian y creen que soy rara, no me sorprendería que tú también me rechazaras.

— Yo te prometo desde hoy que nunca te rechazaré, ¿Promesa entre héroes? –Iceboy estiró su meñique y Juvia aguantó las ganas de llorar, pensó tantas cosas malas que podían pasar cuando descubrieran su identidad, se alivió de gran manera cuando vio que Iceboy la aceptaba. Ella juntó su dedo con el de él y sonrió.

— Quiero ser tu amigo, Juvia.

— Ya somos amigos ¿No? Somos compañeros de batalla –La chica sonrió y Gray también lo hizo. — Lo somos y no me he sentido tan feliz antes –La situación se tornó algo incomoda para él y trató de cambiar el tema para disimular su sonrojo. — Llamé a tu madre y le dije que te ibas a quedar en casa de una amiga, no se convenció totalmente, pero mi hermana habló con ella por celular, así que siéntete como en casa.

— ¿Tú hermana sabe quién soy?

— Su ética profesional le impide hablar sobre lo que vio, así que ella no es un problema. –La chica asintió y dejó que Iceboy la arropará, pero ahora tenía mucha más curiosidad por saber quién era Iceboy y su hermana.

— Voy ir a la base de operaciones, necesito contarles sobre todo lo que pasó. Luego te llevaré a casa ¿sí?

— Gracias, Iceboy. –El corazón de la chica se hinchó y vio como Iceboy se iba, encendió el televisor, necesitaba llenar el vacío de Teru y de Gray de alguna manera.

.

.

.

El joven estuvo todo el día fuera de casa, necesitaba ir a la universidad o empezarían a sospechar de él. Fue a la organización y al fin cuando llegó a casa para saber cómo estaba Juvia, la encontró profundamente dormida.

Fue al sofá y tomó un gran descanso, meditó sobre las cosas que le habían dicho en FTEC, sabían que debían detener a Meredy antes de que hiciera una locura, pero era una mujer sabia, conocían de antemano que no iba a atacar tan precipitadamente, armaría un plan y solo hasta que eso ocurría debería protegerlos a todos por su cuenta, más que todo a Juvia.

Se encontraba tan cansado, no tardó en quedarse dormido, muy profundo. A media noche su hermana lo arropó, no se molestó en despertarlo y le apagó la luz, debía descansar.

.

.

.

— ¿Iceboy? ¿Estás aquí? –cuando el muchacho abrió los ojos ya el sol había salido, vio el reloj en su celular, debía alistarse para irse a la universidad, aunque quería estar con ella, tal vez faltar un solo día no le vendría nada mal.

Se levantó y camino a la habitación de la joven pero antes de poder entrar un pequeño exceed se atravesó en su camino con sus pequeñas manitos estiradas.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Juvia me está llamando, iré por ella.

— ¿Piensas mostrarte ante ella como Gray? –El joven tocó su cuerpo y rápidamente se dio cuenta que no tenía el traje.

— Me salvaste –El pequeño Iceberg le prestó sus poderes y solo hasta entonces pudo entrar.

— Buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste? –La joven sonrío.

— Yo estoy mejor, Iceboy, pero debo irme o mi mamá descubrirá lo que pasó. La verdad no quiero preocuparla.

— Yo te cuidaría para siempre mi lady. –el joven no quería que ella se alejará de su lado. Debía cuidarla, era su responsabilidad.

— Tomaría tu oferta, pero debo lavar tu ropa. –Gray se sonrojó, estaba avergonzado porque ella había descubierto su pequeña obsesión por Watergirl.

— Si me la devuelves autografiada me sentiría muy feliz.

— Lo haré.

— ¿Me permite mi Lady? –La pequeña peli azul asintió y Iceboy la tomó entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Duele un poco, pero Juvia está bien.

— Bien, cierra los ojos –Obediente la joven cerró sus ojos, Iceboy saltó por la ventana y corrió con ella por la azotea de diferentes edificios, debía llevarla a casa sin que ella supiera dónde vivía.

— MeredyLove no atacará hasta que tenga un plan, Teru no le puede revelar sus poderes porque aún tiene un vínculo contigo. Así que los de la organización me dijeron que debía cuidarte. Yo velaré de tus sueños, te lo juro.

— Lamento ser una carga para ti.

— No lo eres, eres mi amiga y para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse. –La joven sintió una hermosa sensación en su corazón, se recostó en el pecho del joven y él sonrió tristemente.

— Recuperaremos a Teru, te lo prometo. –Juvia asintió, creía en las palabras de Gray y sabía que ella también haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para recuperarlo.

— Creo que llegamos, puedes abrir los ojos –Los ojos azules de la joven se posaron en el chico, se veía tan apuesto con la luz de la mañana haciendo brillar sus cabellos, nunca antes se había fijado en Iceboy, en lo guapo que era y como decía amarla, en ese momento se convenció de que había sido una tonta buscando el amor de Gray cuando Iceboy siempre estuvo ahí para ella.

— Gracias por traerme.

— Vendré todo el tiempo que pueda así te parezca algo molesto, debo cuidarte de MeredyLove.

— Pues yo no podré ir a ningún lado y una visita no me caería nada mal -El joven depositó a la chica en su cama. — Cuídate mucho –Juvia asintió con su cabeza y solo hasta entonces Iceboy salió de la habitación saltando al vacío y desapareciéndose de la vista de la joven. Nuevamente Juvia reflexionó sobre su vida y todos los aspectos que influían en ella, durante horas lo pensó muy bien, estaba decidida a sacar a Gray de su vida no importaba como.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué haces acá? –Durante una semana cada noche Iceboy fue a la casa de Juvia a cuidar de ella, la joven nunca pensó que su relación se fortaleciera a tal punto que Iceboy se había convertido en su confidente. Gray que le había pedido que no se exponiera volviendo a la universidad la vio muy tranquila en su locker, caminando por ahí como si no hubiera algún peligro.

— Es mi locker, estoy sacando mis libros ¿Qué no es obvio, Gray? –Su tono de voz fue brusco y también la expresión de su rostro, Juvia estaba completamente decidida a arrancar a Gray así tuviera que batallar con su propio corazón para sacarlo de su vida. El chico cayó en cuenta que era Gray y que no podía regañarla porque Iceboy era el único que sabía que se había ausentado por la herida en su vientre.

— Entiendo que estés enojada conmigo, Juvia. Sé que me equivoqué y solo quería decir lo siento. Siento todas esas palabras que te dije. –La joven sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

— Dile a Nano que no caeré en su trampa. –Gray negó con su cabeza, necesitaba que ella lo perdonará, no podía estar sin ella cuando ya se habían vuelto tan cercanos.

— No es una trampa, Juvia. –La peli azul tomó todo el aliento que tenía a su alcance y endureció su mirada.

— ¿Sabes? No intentes persuadirme porque no votaré en las elecciones para el presidente estudiantil.

— Eso ahora no me interesa, Juvia. Necesito que me perdones y que olvides lo que pasó. –La chica cerró fuertemente la puerta de su casillero y tomó su camino intentando escaparse de Gray, no quería que la engañaran de nuevo y sabía que su corazón era débil.

— ¡Espera! Aún no termino –Gray la tomó de la muñeca y la volteó hacía él, la chica hizo un gesto de dolor mientras claramente Gray se arrepentía por haber podido lastimarla.

— Pero yo sí, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti, solo has como si yo no existiera. –la joven se logró soltar de su agarre y el joven Fullbuster la vio alejarse, sabía que la había embarrado por completo.

Corrió tras ella segundos después, no se iba a ir sin obtener una respuesta que le indicará que podía volver a recuperarla, así fuera un vago indicio. Juvia sabía que él la estaba siguiendo y no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso por ella, quería que Iceboy llegará y salvará el día alejando a su pobre corazón del dueño de su dolor.

La peli azul caminó lo más rápido que su herida le permitía y aunque sabía que no iba a llegar muy lejos porque el chico era bastante ágil escuchó que el peli negro de un momento a otro había detenido sus pasos, no era para menos, ya que en el edificio más alto de su universidad se encontraba una joven peli rosada con un traje brillante. Juvia puso su mano en sus cejas para que el brillante sol la dejará ver, cuando lo logró se encontró con la mujer que le había robado a Teru riéndose a carcajadas, pero eso no era lo peor, tenía en su poder a un joven de cabellos plateados que sostenía entre sus brazos y amenazaba con soltarlo al vacío.

Poco a poco los estudiantes se empezaron a reunir y algunos horrorizados gritaban que dejara en paz a Lyon, era el momento en el que Meredy por fin había pleaneado atacar y Iceboy lo sabía, el problema era que MeredyLove ya tenía dos seres importantes en su poder, a su primo y al exceed de Juvia, en cambio él ni siquiera sabía cómo derrotarla.

— ¡Iceboy! Sé que estudias en esta universidad, de otra forma no hubieras reconocido a Lyon y a la rarita, si aprecias la vida de este idiota te tengo una oferta que no podrás dejar pasar. –Juvia tragó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca y negó con la cabeza, no quería que esa mujer buscará a Iceboy cuando los dos se habían vuelto tan amigos, cuando conocía mejor que nadie que la peli rosa era capaz de hacer lo que sea para cumplir sus deseos de venganza.

Pero el hecho de que ya no tuviera sus poderes no la acobardaba, iba a enfrentar a esa mujer y recuperar a su amigo, de eso no había ninguna duda.

— Tienes cinco segundos para aparecer, Iceboy. –Juvia con sus ojos empezó a buscar al chico y mordió su labio inferior aterrada.

— ¡Suéltame, déjame! –Claramente Lyon no era un cobarde que le temía a las alturas pero no quería caer y estrellarse dramáticamente con el suelo cuando ni siquiera conocía la razón de porque esa chica se había empecinado con él.

— Cinco, cuatro, tres… –Las chicas gritaron al ver como la joven dejaba que Lyon se resbalara de sus manos sosteniéndolo no más por la capota de su chaqueta. — Dos, uno… — ¡Aquí estoy, MeredyLove! –La multitud gritó y aplaudió al ver a su héroe aparecer en escena. Una sonrisa malévola se formó en los labios de la chica y con un empujón volvió a poner a Lyon a salvo, no sin antes ponerle un pie en el cuello para que no intentará cualquier estupidez.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –La chica sonrió ladeadamente para enseguida lanzar un mechón rosa a su espalda. — Quiero que me des tu exceed a cambio de la vida de este tonto, pero sería muy aburrido de esta manera, así que jugarás un juego para mí.

— No estoy para tus juegos, MeredyLove. –La chica levantó sus hombros. — No tienes otra opción. –Meredy tomó al joven que tenía sus extremidades fuertemente amarradas para no moverse y lo puso en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

— Te espero en media hora en la casa de los espejos del parque de diversiones, está de más decir que no quiero espectadores porque no dudaré en asesinar al pequeño Teru y a este tonto.

La joven desapareció ante los ojos de todos los presentes como si de un truco de magia se tratase. Juvia no quería dejarlo ir solo, siempre habían trabajado juntos cuando salvaban la ciudad, su corazón y su sexto sentido le indicaban que era una trampa y no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño o que simplemente lo asesinaran para que ella se quedara con los poderes de iceberg, iba a apoyar a Iceboy aunque no tuviera los poderes de Teru.

— ¡Iceboy! –Gritó en repetidas ocaciones pero la voz de ella no fue audible para él que sin pensarlo se fue directamente al lugar de encuentro, eso se había vuelto más que personal y odiaba tener cuentas pendientes.

Juvia se saltó su clase para ir tras él, sabía que con el tráfico no iba llegar a tiempo en autobús, así que tomó una bicicleta y empezó a pedalear, no permitiría que nadie más saliera herido.

.

.

.

El joven con precaución se acercó a la casa de espejos, calculó el tiempo en su reloj y sabía que MeredyLove aparecería en cualquier momento, vio a su alrededor y un mal presentimiento se apoderó de su corazón. Tenía miedo y todo porque ya no se sentía un héroe después de lo que pasó con Juvia.

Miró a sus alrededores y como no pudo percibir a la peli rosada no le quedó más remedio que entrar, las luces se encendieron y Iceboy inmediatamente pudo ver su reflejo en todas partes ya que los espejos le daban una vista de él mismo desde diferentes perspectivas.

— Que bueno que llegaste, no hay tiempo que perder. ¡El juego está a punto de comenzar! –Numerosas Meredys aparecieron de repente en los espejos, era muy difícil saber dónde estaba la verdadera.

— ¡Devuélveme a Lyon y a Teru!

— ¿Los quieres? ¡Pues tendrás que ganártelos! El juego es simple, tienes que descubrir el lugar donde estamos, pero para eso tendrás que superar tres pruebas de valor. La honestidad es muy importante para poder seguir y recuerda que si resultas ser el perdedor no habrá una segunda oportunidad. Sin más que el juego comience ahora. –Al terminar su frase el suelo que pisaba Iceboy desapareció y como un saco de boxeo quedó flotando en el aire sostenido únicamente por una cuerda. Abrió los ojos horrorizado al ver como las cierras colocadas en el suelo comenzaban a moverse y como su cuerpo se aproximaba a aquel peligro.

— ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor, Iceboy? –El joven frunció el ceño sin comprender a donde quería llegar con tal pregunta. Le parecía más bien un juego de niños que un desafío real.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –Meredy sonrió.

— Solo quiero disfrutar con tus inseguridades, demostrar que no eres un héroe. –el hilo bajó acercando más a Iceboy a aquellas cuchillas que giraban con gran velocidad. Sabía que no iba a detenerse y entonces dijo algo a lo que le temía.

— ¡Le temo a los arácnidos! –Y con esa confesión Gray pensaba que las cuchillas se detendrían. Eso no pasó.

— Mientes Iceboy, ¿Sabes? Love me enseñó una de sus habilidades, puedo saber cuando mientes, así que no lo hagas aburrido y no mueras en el primer desafío. –Juvia que se encontraba escondida en una de las esquinas de la casa tras un objeto se sintió totalmente inútil y sufría con lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que si intervenía sería un estorbo y estaba esperando el momento oportuno para actuar.

— A eso le temo, ya bájame de acá. ¡estoy diciendo la verdad! –Su pie estaba a punto de tocar las cuchillas y si eso lo atrapaba sería su fin.

— Mientes y si mueres me quedaré con tu exceed, todo resulta para bien. –Gray cerró fuertemente sus ojos, no quería hablar sobre él, no podía revelar a lo que más le temía, pero estaba siendo confrontado de la peor manera, no podía huir, solo debía decir la verdad.

— Me aterra la soledad, despertar y volver a sentir ese horrible silencio cuando mis padres murieron, cuando Ur se fue y nadie estaba para apoyarme. –Las cuerdas se detuvieron súbitamente y el suelo volvió a aparecer, el camino se abrió derribando un espejo y Iceboy temblando siguió el laberinto siempre tocando la pared.

Caminó algunos metros hasta que sus pies dejaron de moverse, Gray como si fuera un pequeño ratón había quedado atrapado en un tapete pegajoso.

— ¡Bienvenido al segundo desafío! Ese tronco arriba de tu cabeza pesa lo suficiente para aplastar tu cráneo y parte de tu cuerpo. Si la cuerda que lo sostiene se quema hasta tocar la marca roja, serás un perdedor. Solo tienes veinte segundos. ¿Quién es la mujer que amas?

— ¡Watergirl! –Y al ver que la llama no se detuvo intento zafarse del pegamento pero fue inútil.

— ¡Watergirl no existe! –Lo ayudó la chica un poco. Ahí mismo lo entendió, su corazón latía fuertemente por la adrenalina que estaba corriendo por sus venas, pero si estaba equivocado.

— Amo a Juvia Loxar. –La llama se apagó instantáneamente y nuevamente un espejo se apartó mostrándole el camino. Juvia con sus mejillas sonrojadas llevó las manos a su corazón, sentía que se le iba a salir de su pecho, sabía que Iceboy era coqueto, pero escuchar que era amada era simplemente una sensación inexplicable.

Iceboy no sabía si sentirse feliz porque solo le quedaba una prueba o totalmente asustado por lo que venía, no tenía tiempo para meditar, solo debía seguir y aunque estaba afectado porque se sentía totalmente expuesto ante Meredy, debía ser valiente por Teru, su primo y principalmente por Juvia.

Podía escuchar gemidos de auxilio de Lyon y sabía que Meredy estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él. Ya no había marcha atrás.

— Tu último desafío, héroe. Tendrás que decir que es lo peor que has hecho mientras te arrodillas y pides perdón, todos tenemos nuestros pecados, pero un héroe debe ser perfecto. –Una gran cantidad de sacos de harina comenzaron a moverse y golpeaban a Gray mientras que este inútilmente intentaba esquivarlos, era doloroso y sobre todo supremamente dañino para su cuerpo.

— Yo... –Juvia vio el dolor en el rostro de Iceboy, no quería que eso siguiera sucediendo, detestaba la manera en como MeredyLove había llegado a humillar el orgullo de su compañero de batallas. El joven se arrodilló, recordar lo que había pasado era bastante doloroso y más cuando la chica que amaba casi murió por culpa de lo que pasó, estaba seguro que si la hubiera dejado entrar a la fiesta la historia sería diferente.

— Nunca quise estar solo, preferí estar rodeado de falsas y huecas personas. –Un bulto lo golpeó y tuvo que poner su rostro en el piso para evitar seguir siendo golpeado. — hice cosas que mi verdadero yo nunca haría con tal de tenerlos contentos y evitar que se alejaran de mi. Yo solo quería ser presidente estudiantil para que todos me admiraran y estuvieran a mi lado, pero lo peor. –La peli azul negó con su cabeza intentando que solo fuera una pesadilla, no quería que él fuera ese chico que la destrozó, no su Iceboy.

— Ella siempre estuvo ahí, galletas, chocolates, me seguía a todas partes, pero tenía miedo de que me consideraran un perdedor porque me juntaba con ella, la chica de clase media que todos odiaban y que catalogaban de rara y perdedora. Yo solo quería ser popular, quería que todos me amaran, me deje llevar. La lastime de la peor forma, la hice llorar y nunca más podré recuperarla, si con esto bastará para arreglar todo. Pero es un estúpido juego y ella ya nunca querrá hablar conmigo.

Los ojos de Juvia se llenaron de lágrimas, no justificaba lo que había hecho Gray, pero jamás imaginó que un chico rodeado de amigos como él se sintiera así de solo y asustado, el Fullbuster solo era alguien que necesitaba de otros y de cierta manera le daba lastima lo que sus acciones le habían provocado hacer.

— Bien, ahora puedes descansar en paz. –Los golpes aumentaron mientras la risa de Meredy se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

— ¡Gané el juego, es tu deber darme lo que prometiste!

— ¿Promesas? ¿Cómo las de Lyon? ¿Aquellas de amor? Las promesas están hechas para romperse. Yo solo quería tu exceed y la manera de conseguir sus poderes es asesinando a la persona con la que tienen un vínculo. ¡Adiós Gray! Me sorprende que seas tú Iceboy, pero no cambia en nada la situación. –La manera de detener las poleas estaba justo en frente de Meredy, la Loxar que había trabajado antes en el parque de diversiones para ganar algo de dinero sabía de una entrada secreta, no podía dejar que Gray muriera, no cuando ella e Iceboy se habían vuelto tan cercanos.

Sin fuerzas Gray cayó sin sentido al suelo, Meredy que se consideraba una ganadora caminó triunfante a él no sin antes detener los bultos que caían. Se agachó para arrancar a Iceberg de su dueño y cuando se levantó sintió como Love era arrancada de su pecho. La peli rosa estaba tan distraída que no sintió en que momento Juvia había aparecido a arruinar su plan.

— ¿Qué haces acá? Dame mis poderes –La chica que se había des transformado intentó alcanzar a Love, pero lo único que encontró fue a una Juvia con una mirada amenazadora.

— No le harás daño a nadie más, Meredy. No mientras esté acá.

— No te creas Watergirl, perdedora. –Juvia sonrió y le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro.

— No, yo soy Juvia Loxar. –Sin dudarlo dos veces se lanzó para seguirla golpeando, Meredy que no iba a dejar que nadie le ganará barrió una ágil patada que lanzó a Juvia al suelo haciéndola chillar del dolor proveniente de su herida.

— Tu puedes, Juvia. –Teru desde su jaula apoyaba a la joven que sonrió al volver a escuchar a su amigo. Más motivada que nunca y dispuesta a defender a aquellos que amaba dio un rollo en el suelo evitando ser el blanco de Meredy, se levantó usando su cuerpo con un salto y gimió de dolor, su herida claramente le estaba dando una desventaja.

Golpeaba y fintaba, lo mismo era para Meredy que hacía de la pelea algo parejo. En un descuido la peli rosa mandó una patada al vientre de Juvia que la dejó automáticamente en el suelo.

No, con eso no se iba a dejar vencer, esperó que la villana se acercara a ella, Juvia hizo que Meredy cayera al suelo imitando su movimiento anterior. Se lanzó sobre ella y la capturó con sus piernas con una llave, con sus manos tomó el cuello de la joven y lo golpeó contra el suelo hasta que Meredy perdió la consciencia.

La peli azul vio sangre en su camiseta, luego todo se puso muy borroso, vio tres Grays levantarse del suelo y gritar su nombre antes que cayera desmayada.

.

.

.

— Que bueno que despiertas, Juvia. –Mest, el jefe de su escuadrón de FTEC estaba observándola, se encontraba en uno de los hospitales privados de la organización. Trató de recordar lo que había pasado, pero él se encargó de recordárselo.

— Vencieron a MeredyLove, ella ahora se encuentra compadeciendo ante el tribunal, la ayudarán. No te preocupes. –La joven suspiró profundo, de repente vio la cama vecina, se dio cuenta que Gray estaba inconsciente y que estaba sumamente golpeado.

— Él fue el que más resultó perdiendo, los golpes en su cabeza fueron muy fuertes, pero no es nada que no pueda solucionar Healthy.

— ¿Seguro que está bien? –Mest asintió y sin ningún tipo de tacto miro a la joven peli azul. — Ya que sus identidades han sido reveladas es peligroso que sigan luchando para nosotros. –La joven negó con su cabeza, ya tenía a Teru, podía volver a luchar para defender la ciudad.

— Pero yo aún puedo...— La decisión fue tomada por los lideres de la FTEC, puedes visitar a Teru cuando quieras, los nuevos héroes ya han sido asignados. Lo hiciste bien Watergirl, ahora se una heroína allá afuera siendo tu. -la joven limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, tal vez era lo mejor para todos.

.

.

.

— Lamento la tardanza. –Juvia sonrió con su típico sonrojo en sus mejillas y le mostró al peli negro lo que traía en su bolso. — Me dejaron sacarlo hoy así que lo llevaré a clase y luego lo invitaré a comer ese helado que tanto le gusta.

— Hola Teru –El pequeño exceed saludo a Gray para luego esconderse en el bolso de la chica.

— Vamos o se nos hará tarde –Juvia asintió con su cabeza y puso su brazo en la cintura del joven para empezar a caminar rumbo a su universidad.

— ¿Qué te dijo la doctora?

— Los dolores de cabeza cesaron y gracias a Healthy me siento mucho mejor, solo me quedan dos citas de control.

— ¡Qué bueno! –la joven sonrió sinceramente y sintió como Gray ponía el brazo en su hombro.

— ¿Y tus puntos?

— Recuperándose de nuevo. –Ambos pasaron el carné por el torniquete para acceder a su universidad y vieron a un peli rosado que se acercaba con una misteriosa chica nueva.

— ¡Qué bueno que están acá! Les presento a Lucy, viene de Magnolia. –Algo en el bolso de la chica llamó la atención de Juvia, vio como un pequeño Exceed se movía y sonrió, ya era tiempo de tener nuevos héroes. De repente trás de Lucy una jovencita apareció.

— ¿Por qué no habías vuelto, Gray? ¡Faltaste dos semanas! Y lo más importante ¿Qué haces abrazando a esta perdedora? Puede bajar tu popularidad y las elecciones son en dos días. –Gray sonrió ante la altanería de Nano, ya no iba a aguantar y seguir fingiendo.

— Nano, esta perdedora es una de mis amigas y si me llaman perdedor por estar con ella, no me importa. ¡Ah! Y tu presidencia estudiantil me vale cero. Así que renuncio. –Los ojos chocolate de Nano se abrieron como platos. Natsu sonrió y chocó los cinco con Gray. — Así se habla. –Todos se fueron a su salón de clase mientras se reían de los chistes ocasionales que Natsu hacía para conquistar a la nueva estudiante.

* * *

 _Final hermosuras._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Alguna vez se han sentido como perdedores en su colegio o universidad?_

 _Los amo, nos leemos._


	16. Drunken Acts

_Hola hermosuras! Este OS me salió súper largo pero pues aún hay escenas que quería meter y no metí porque me quedaría Full largo. Los punticos denotan las escenas que ocurren en el pasado y en el presente, en determinado momento ambos momentos se juntan._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Rated M+++ jajaja ok no. Pero si hay Lemmon. El fic es como un Edo-Gruvia, pero Juvia no es tan esquiva :3 espero que lo disfruten._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Actos de borrachos – Día 16.**_

* * *

Sonrió y observo sus ojos grises iluminados con esa sonrisa tan hermosa y brillante que tiene, se ve tan guapo y feliz, me encanta, Gray me vuelve loca y lo sabe, se aprovecha de todo lo que me hace sentir para manejarme como quiere y la verdad no me importa en lo absoluto.

— Gray Fullbuster –Se levanta de su silla y acomoda el cordón en su birrete para que no le estorbe al caminar, tomó su diploma entre mis manos, pero antes de eso arreglo mi vestido bajándolo un poco y colocó un mechón que se vino a mi cara tras mi oreja, sonrío y muerdo mi labio inferior intentando ocultar la felicidad que siento porque Gray sube un peldaño más en su vida.

El Fullbuster llega a mí y yo le doy el diploma sonriendo, me abraza inesperadamente, ya lo habíamos conversado antes, no me iba a abrazar para que no hubieran razones por las cuales sospechar, pero aquí está él haciendo lo que quiere de nuevo, ¿Qué voy a hacer con este chico? Trato de despegarme de él muy rápido para que nadie haga suposiciones de lo nuestro, pero él no lo permite, no sin antes dejarme sus intenciones muy en claro.

— Espero mi regalo de graduación esta noche. –Me susurra en el oído muy suavecito y pasó toda la saliva que tengo en la boca intentando no sonrojarme por las cosas tan insolentes que Gray dice, ¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejantes cosas aquí? ¡Nos pueden descubrir! No podemos bajar la guardia así ya estemos a punto de triunfar, un paso en falso y estaríamos perdidos, pero después de esto seremos libres, en el momento que esto termine podremos demostrarnos nuestro amor sin que haya algún impedimento.

— Claro que si, le va a encantar. –Hablo muy provocadora, con Gray puedo ser salvaje y seductora, con él estoy descubriendo cosas que jamás pensé que podía tener o hacer. Sonríe de esa manera picara que hace que todo mi cuerpo ceda ante él, Gray se acomoda y pega su cuerpo al mío, sonrío y ante el flash de la cámara desaparece y yo debo entregarle el diploma a un nuevo estudiante. Sin ser consciente, en ese instante mi mirada se desvía a Mary, me observa con envidia, de eso no hay duda, pero esa sonrisa en sus labios es demasiado inquietante, no me agrada esa actitud y tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

— Buenas tardes Miss Loxar. –Veo a mi estudiante ansiosa de recibir su diploma, sonrío y le entregó la carpeta.

— Felicidades, Lucy. –La chica sonríe ante la cámara y Natsu empieza a decir cosas que la avergüenzan.

— ¡Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, Luce! ¡Te amo! –Lucy se sonroja violentamente y yo sonrío muy discreta, ellos son mis estudiantes más graciosos.

— Mary Igarta –Aprieto mis manos en forma de puños, odio a esa mujer y ella corresponde a mi sentimiento, debo fingir que estoy feliz cuando quiero darle una cachetada en el rostro y refregarle en su estúpida cara llena de cirugías que Gray es sólo mío y que finalmente yo fui la que ganó.

— Felicitaciones, pensé que no lo lograrías. –Hablo sarcásticamente y quiero reír, sin embargo debo ser respetuosa. No sé cómo hizo trampa en el examen final, esa mujer es tan tonta que no sabe sumar dos más dos y que haya sacado cinco en el examen tan complejo que puse es simplemente imposible, es una zorra con trucos bajo la manga.

— ¿Y tú crees que lo lograste? Lo mejor está por comenzar –Ladeo mi cabeza intentando entender sus palabras y aunque la probabilidad de que lo sepa es nula siento miedo, muerdo mi labio inferior y niego con la cabeza, se supone que nadie sabe lo nuestro.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Olvídalo, no tardarás en saber que es lo que está sucediendo. –Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar de repente porque pienso lo peor, la culpabilidad me abarca y puedo ver por medio de los ojos cafés de esa mujer que conoce todos mis pecados, miro a Gray, sé que de él no saldría una sola palabra porque conoce las consecuencias, los graves y duros frutos de nuestras acciones.

— ¿Qué sucede? –Gray gesticula para que pueda entenderle a la distancia, jamás pensé que pudiera pasarme a mi, una persona con unos fundamentos éticos impresionantes.

— Ella lo sabe –Se lo digo sin que mi voz salga, Gray me comprende a la perfección y la sorpresa también es muy grande para él, mis lagrimas están a punto de salir de mis ojos y entonces esa luz proveniente del exterior me enceguece un poco, abren fuertemente la puerta del auditorio y después de unos segundos puedo distinguir esas cuatro siluetas, son policías, vienen por mi aunque no lo quiero aceptar. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás, no ahora, no delante de todas estas personas.

— ¿Juvia Loxar? –No quiero levantar mi mano, no me atrevo a aceptar que soy ella, en este momento solo deseo escapar.

— Es ella –Mary sale de su puesto en el escenario y me señala, yo agacho mi cabeza demasiado avergonzada, todo lo que tenía y había logrado con esfuerzo terminó en un segundo, mi vida se destruyó, ¡Mierda! No ahora por favor, no en frente de todos.

— Señora Loxar, queda arrestada por... –No logro escuchar las palabras del policía, conozco los cargos que se me imputan y me niego a que ese policía de grandes ojos azules este revelando mis pecados delante de toda la comunidad institucional, delante de los niños en el recinto, me siento muy mareada y solo puedo ver cómo todos los padres, directivos y estudiantes empiezan a susurrar.

Colocan en mis manos unas esposas que me lastiman, cierro los ojos y mis lágrimas salen porque yo no soy una criminal, no merezco esto, Mary empieza a reír y levanto mi cabeza para no darle gusto de verme hecha pedazos, no hice nada malo, solo renuncie a mi ética, mis valores, mi moral como profesional y a mí razón. Debe ser por esas razones que me están juzgando y humillando delante de todos.

— ¡Suéltenla! Ella es inocente, lo es –Escucho el grito de Gray y no tengo el valor de verlo al rostro, Natsu se apresura a detenerlo porque conociéndolo hará lo que sea para que no me lleven. Camino por inercia ignorando sus palabras para que lo vea, para que le diga algo. Yo simplemente quiero morir, no soy una criminal, pero hoy quede como la peor de ellas, mi nombre quedará tan sucio que jamás me volverán a contratar en ningún lado, claro, si es que salgo de la cárcel algún día.

Y pensar que todo comenzó cuando entré en esta institución, debí haberlo intuido, todo esto es mi culpa, no puedo negarlo y culpar a alguien más cuando la única responsable fui yo y mi estúpido corazón.

.

.

.

Era el día más feliz de toda mi vida y no podía ocultarlo, finalmente mis sueños se hacían realidad y podía explotar mis talentos con esa gran oportunidad que me habían brindado, Fairy Tail era una de las escuelas más importantes y relevantes de todo el país y un recién egresado nunca había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar allí, pero yo tenía muchas habilidades y era muy estudiosa, siempre cumplía lo que me proponía, no había ningún obstáculo muy grande para mí y ahí estaba yo en mi primer día de trabajo.

No solo iba a hacer la maestra de matemáticas de los cursos de la secundaria, iba a ser la directora de grupo del último curso de la institución debido a que el profesor murió por condiciones naturales. Era mi tiempo para demostrar todo lo que tenía y debía brillar.

— Básicamente esas son las reglas de la institución, deben cumplirse todas ellas a cabalidad ya que en el peor de los casos se les quitará su licencia y nunca más podrán volver a ser maestros. –Sonreí, sabía que iba a cumplir las normas porque era una persona muy correcta. — Debido a que la ética es nuestro mayor lema y nuestro valor más preciado, está demás decirles que esta estrictamente prohibido las relaciones entre miembros de la institución, ya sea entre profesores o empleados y jamás se metan con los estudiantes, conocen las leyes del país, es un delito que las personas mayores de edad tengan relaciones sexuales con menores de dieciséis años ya que ellos no tienen consentimiento sexual. –Reí porque los jóvenes de hoy en día son tan adelantados que la mayoría llega a esa edad con varios encuentros sexuales encima.

— Esto es serio señorita Loxar, no entiendo que es tan gracioso. –Cambié mi expresión y baje la mirada. — Es solo que a esa edad ya la mayoría de adolescentes han experimentado esa necesidad del ser humano, es mentira que no tengan consentimiento sexual cuando ellos son más adelantados que nosotros. –Señalé a los demás profesores que estaban en la inducción conmigo, la mayoría eran ancianos y ellos estaban totalmente de acuerdo con mi aseveración. — Solo era por eso, lamentó haber sido grosera.

— Son las leyes señorita y fueron creadas para respetarse. –Quería hacerle un mohín a esa mujer amargada con cabello rosado y tantas arrugas en su rostro que debe tener millones de años de experiencia, como si ella no hubiera tenido sexo en la adolescencia. Mi celular vibró y me emocioné al ver que era un mensaje de mi novio.

" _Buena suerte en tu primer día". –_ Se me dibujó una boba sonrisa en el rostro al leer su mensaje, amaba tanto a Jellal que era capaz de darlo todo por él, llevábamos seis años de relación, nos conocimos en la secundaria y habíamos pasado muchos momentos juntos.

" _Gracias amor, estoy aquí con doña reglas fastidiosas, esta noche te contaré todo". –_ Guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo y segundos después volví a sentir esa vibración en mi pierna.

" _Esta noche no puedo, debo adelantar mi trabajo, lo siento". –_ Me gustaba aparentar y mentirme a mí misma, sabía que las cosas entre Jellal y yo no iban bien, pero me aferraba a la idea de que podíamos mejorar nuestra relación, pero él ya no era el de antes.

" _No hay problema"_.

— Por favor acompáñeme, señorita Loxar. Le voy a presentar a sus alumnos. – Salí del salón de protocolo y caminé por los pasillos hasta el aula de clase.

— Son pequeños diablos, pero lo mejor es que saldrán este año y ya no serán problema de nosotros. Le pido que resista. Tendrá que ir a la excursión de los chicos para cuidarlos, pero no se preocupe que la institución cubre los gastos suyos. –Asentí con la cabeza y memoricé el camino.

— Buenos días. –Todos en el salón se sentaron al ver a la señora y yo entré haciéndome al lado de Grandeney..

— Les presento a su nueva directora de grupo y profesora de cálculo, Juvia Loxar, licenciada en matemáticas egresada de la universidad de Harvard con las mejores notas de toda la facultad. –observé a los que serían mis estudiantes mientras ella me presentaba, noté enseguida que eran niños mimados nacidos en cuna de oro.

— Les pido de antemano que la respeten y si tiene algún inconveniente por favor hágamelo saber, señorita Loxar.

— Muchas gracias –La anciana salió y quede sola con ellos, respiré para darme fortaleza y carraspeé mi garganta para empezar a hablar.

— Esperó que nos llevemos muy bien, no se dejen engañar por mi aspecto porque en realidad puedo llegar a ser muy aterradora si me lo propongo...-En ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí mariposas en el estomago al ver cómo sus ojos grises me observaban con sorpresa, como si yo fuera un tipo de ser sobrenatural, él cautivo todos mis sentidos con tan solo verlo a primera vista. Supe entonces que él era apuesto, mucho, parecido a Jellal, pero él era perfecto físicamente, ni esa cicatriz en su frente me hacía pensar lo contrario. Traté de volver a tomar el hilo conductor, me perdí completamente en sus ojos y fue literal.

— Los alumnos tienden a tenerle miedo al cálculo y ven a sus maestros de matemáticas como los monstruos, yo les aseguro que haré todo lo posible para que la clase sea agradable y al mismo tiempo aprendan. –Volví a ver a Gray y vi cómo la mujer a su lado, esa de cabellos marrones y ondulados me miraba amenazante. " _Es su novia"_ pensé enseguida, no tenía que tener un doctorado para identificar los celos en sus ojos.

— Las normas son sencillas, pido respeto a mi clase, entre ustedes y a mí como persona. No soy de esos profesores que me molesto porque no presten atención, pues es enteramente su responsabilidad ya que mis exámenes finales pueden llegar a ser su peor pesadilla. Ustedes son los que asumen las consecuencias. –Ni una sola voz se manifestó, estaban tan asustados que quería romper en risa, yo no soy un demonio, pero quería influir miedo. — ¿Entendido? –Silencio absoluto.

— Bien, tengo entendido que han durado dos semanas sin clase, ¿En qué quedaron con su antiguo profesor? –Mi estudiante sexy levantó la mano, trate de controlar los pensamientos extraños que se formaron en mi cabeza, era mi alumno y yo su maestra, además tenía novio y él novia.

— Quedamos en límites, ese es el tema siguiente de nuestro cronograma académico. -Y su voz terminó de matar a mis pobres y estúpidas neuronas que estaban haciendo resistencia, era simplemente perfecto ese chico y me encantaba su brillante cabello negro.

— Perfecto, es un tema sencillo. Gracias por su ayuda, señor... — Fullbuster, Gray Fullbuster –Se apresuró en contestar, bien ese nombre se iba a convertir en uno muy familiar para mí.

— Bien, entonces empezaremos con la clase. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de empezar? – Gray levantó su mano y lo señalé dándole la palabra.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? –Debí haberme sonrojado en ese instante, nunca me espere eso.

— Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer. –Trate de defenderme, no quería que pensaran que por mi corta edad podían desafiar mi autoridad, por eso no revele ese dato.

— ¡Sí Profe! ¿Cuántos años tiene? –Natsu insistió porque a él le mataba la curiosidad, luego fue Lucy y Levy, resoplé dándome por vencida.

— Tengo veintiún años. Ahora sí empezaremos con la clase, mi vida personal no es asunto suyo. –No quería parecer grosera, pero Gray se contrajo en su silla.

— Solo quería decirle que parece de menor edad, unos quince ya que es muy bella. Perdón si la incomode. –Su primer halago y había quedado como todo un caballero, era imposible que Gray pasará desaparecido para mí.

— No, no me incomodó. No se preocupe.

.

.

La clase terminó más rápido de lo que pensé, Gray tenía una mente brillante y yo amo eso en los hombres. Estaba recogiendo mis cosas y el Fullbuster aún no salía.

— ¿Amor nos vamos? –Gray negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de Mary. — Tengo que hablar con la maestra.

— Pero dijiste que hoy íbamos a salir. –Él puso sus ojos en blanco, yo fingía que no estaba poniendo cuidado. — Tú fuiste la que lo dijo y ya te dije que no quiero que decidas por mi, Mary. Hoy no puedo.

— ¿Qué vas a hablar con ella? ¿Quieres tener sexo con la perra? –Abrí mis ojos demasiado sorprendida por sus palabras, yo estaba ahí, sus acciones eran prácticamente un descaro y una falta de respeto. Él me vio para identificar mi reacción, se encontraba demasiado avergonzado por lo que ella acababa de decir, tomé mis cosas y salí del salón, no iba a entrometerme en una pelea de novios, esa mujer no me conocía y no me quiera meter en problemas en mi primer día y más porque ella parecía una maniática a primera vista.

— ¿Viste lo que acabaste de hacer? ¡Eres una tonta! Me hiciste quedar como un estúpido delante de ella.

— ¿Acaso te importa mucho lo que ella piense? Te gustó ¿No es así? –Él guardó silencio. — Si me gustó o no eso a ti no te interesa.

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

— No, tú hazlo, me cansé de ti. ¡Estoy harto, no te soporto! –Caminé lejos de ellos y Gray no tardó en llegar a mi.

— ¡Espere, señorita Loxar! –Después de que me llamó tres veces me detuve y vi cómo estaba intentando recuperar el aliento por el trayecto que había corrido intentando alcanzarme.

— ¿Qué desea, señor Fullbuster?

— Por favor dígame Gray.

— ¿Qué quiere, Gray? Dígalo rápido, no quiero que su novia malinterprete las cosas y me gane un problema.

— No le haga caso, ella no sabe lo que dice ya que ni siquiera piensa para hablar. Ya no es mi novia, es solo una chica que no asimila la idea que no quiero nada con ella.

— No tiene porque darme explicaciones, su vida personal no me interesa.

— La suya a mí si.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Que solo quería preguntarle si podría asesorarme en mi proyecto final para lograr acceder a la universidad. –Me sorprendió que estuviera pidiendo mi ayuda, pero me emocionaba pensar que podía pasar tiempo con él.

— Grandeney me comentó sobre las asesorías en los proyectos, pero debido a que estoy haciendo una especialización en la noche no podría encargarme de más de un estudiante.

— Por eso se lo dije primero, quiero que sea usted quien me ayude con eso. –Vi cómo Mary nos veía con envidia, estaba bastante enojada.

— Bien, ¿Le parece si comenzamos en dos semanas? Mientras me acomodo al horario de trabajo y organizo el tiempo para mis demás obligaciones.

— Esperaría lo que fuera para que usted sea mi directora de proyecto.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana en clase, Gray. –Sonrió y lo vi alejarse con su maleta, ese uniforme le quedaba bastante bien y aunque sabía que estaba mal me quedé viendo ese trasero fuerte y voluptuoso que tenía y que no había logrado percibir porque estaba sentado. ¡Gray estaba como quería!

Busqué el salón donde debía dar la siguiente clase y trabajé hasta las tres de la tarde, pero me quedé en la sala de profesores una hora más para adelantar trabajo y así poder empezar a ayudar a Gray lo más pronto posible.

Tomé mi bolso y camine a mi automóvil, un pequeño escarabajo que mi padre me regaló cuando me gradué del colegio y que fallaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Subí mi cabeza por inercia y a la distancia estaba Gray recostado en el tronco de un árbol, observándome como si fuera un depredador y yo un pobre conejito indefenso. ¿Qué hacía allí? Las clases habían terminado hace una hora, traté de hacer como si no lo hubiera visto y recé para que mi auto encendiera.

Afortunadamente encendió al primer intento y salí rápidamente del lugar tratando que mi corazón dejará de latir, no entendía porque me encontraba de esa manera, tal vez era porque mis pensamientos solo me llevaban a una conclusión, le interesaba a Gray, pero ese día me convencí que solo estaba impresionado por mi presencia. Solo eso.

Sentí la vibración en mi pierna y esperé que fuera Jellal, quería escuchar su voz, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas sacarme a Gray de mis pensamientos y reafirmar lo que sentía por mi novio, sin embargo no era él, era Meredy, mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Hola Juv! ¿Cómo te fue? Por favor cuéntamelo todo, absolutamente todo. –acomodé el auricular en mi oreja.

— Bien, estuvo bien. Los alumnos no son tan idiotas como pensé y los profesores son amigables, la verdad me sentí muy cómoda allí.

— ¿Y qué tal los chicos de ultimo año? ¿Están buenos? Por favor preséntame a alguien. –No quería contarle acerca de Gray, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que pasaba, obviamente solo era un chico demasiado apuesto y ella la prima de Jellal, así que no podía decirle nada al respecto.

— Nadie especial

— Aunque en la biblioteca vi un chico, es obvio que no es estudiante, es de los que te gustan. Escuché que se llama Lyon, te lo presentaré.

— ¡Muero de la emoción! Ya quiero un novio, estar en semejante desierto me está matando.

— ¡Pobre de ti! Ya estoy llegando a la universidad, hablamos después ¿Si?

— Claro que si, adiós. Pasaré por tu casa.

— Bien, hay que aprovechar el tiempo porque me comprometí con un estudiante a ayudarlo a terminar su proyecto de grado y parece que no tendré mucho tiempo libre.

— No es justo, dijiste que me ayudarías con mi tesis. — Lo haré, te lo prometo.

— Gracias, te quiero demasiado. ¡Oye! te quería preguntar por qué Jellal no ha ido a casa en cuatro días, siempre que se queda en tu casa me avisa, la verdad me preocupa.

— ¿Cuatro días? Meredy hace casi un mes no me veo con Jellal. Lo voy a llamar para saber qué sucede. –Colgué y marque el número de Jellal, como siempre no hubo respuesta, odiaba que nuestra relación estuviera atravesando por la peor crisis y él ni siquiera hablará conmigo.

.

.

La clase fue demasiado corta o al menos me sentí un poco perdida, no podía dejar de pensar en Gray, ese chico me inquietaba demasiado.

— Esa es su tarea, mañana nos vemos. –Cerré mi portátil y lo guardé en la maleta, estaba bastante cansada y solo quería llegar a dormir. Bajé las escaleras y caminé hacia al parqueadero para subirme en mi escarabajo.

Inserte la llave y cuando la gire estaba completamente muerto, no encendía por más que lo intentará.

— ¡No ahora, amiguito! –grité enojada y dispuesta a deshacerme de esa chatarra, salí y tire la puerta, levanté el capó del auto y empecé a mirar que era lo que sucedía, moví unos cables y volví a intentar a ver si encendía. No lo hizo y puse mi frente en el volante, debía llamar a una grúa y gastar dinero que no tenía. Volví a salir con la esperanza de que algún cable suelto se me hubiera pasado.

— Debe ser el motor, señorita Loxar. –Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no comprendía que hacía Gray en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué hace acá? –Estaba avergonzada y no quería perder mi dignidad por culpa de mi auto.

— Solo pasaba por aquí y la vi batallando con su auto, ¿Quiere que la lleve? –Se me hizo tan extraña esa situación, Gray me estaba espiando y siguiendo a donde iba, eso estaba más que claro.

— No lo deseo molestar, llamaré a la grúa y mañana lo llevaré al mecánico. –Gray negó con su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, bajo la luz del poste eléctrico de la calle se veía tan guapo que no podía calmar mis instintos de mujer, era imposible no apreciar tanta hermosura.

— La grúa tardará en llegar, mejor llámela mañana, en serio la puedo llevar. – Quise negarme, pero gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, no tuve otra opción que aceptar su proposición.

Me subí en su auto convertible rojo, era bastante impresionante y estaba algo nerviosa por estar a su lado, el ruido del motor al encenderse me asustó y Gray rió.

— No se asuste, señorita Loxar.

— Semejante exageración para un auto. –Protesté y el encendió el radio, música suave y excelente, de las canciones que me encantaba escuchar mientras estudiaba.

— Es para conquistar a las chicas –Puse mis ojos en blanco. — Pues no a todas las chicas le gustan las cosas ruidosas y exageradamente grandes. –Gray sonrió y tuve que pasar saliva al ver esa expresión.

— Lo tendré en cuenta, ¿A dónde la llevo, señorita Loxar?

— Tercera avenida con calle 110.

— Perfecto, me queda de camino a casa...Me sorprendí al ver una persona tan joven como profesora, pero debo decir que me encanta la decisión que tomaron al aceptarla en la institución. ¿Cómo lo logró? –Desde la universidad me enseñaron a que no debimos compartir nuestra vida personal con los estudiantes, pero si no respondía iba a quedar como la peor de las groseras.

— Mi promedio en la universidad fue 4,81, dijeron que era brillante y que podía ambicionar cualquier trabajo que deseará. Así que trabajaré temporalmente en Fairy Tail y luego de terminar mi especialización haré una maestría para poder dictar clase en la universidad. –Gray abrió sus ojos muy grande y yo empecé a jugar con mis dedos, debía aceptarlo, estaba nerviosa por su presencia.

— Es una genio y tan solo tiene veintiún años, quisiera ser como usted.

— Aún es joven, tiene un camino por delante, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Tengo quince, antes de la graduación cumpliré dieciséis. -" _No tiene consentimiento sexual_ " Me atraganté con mi propia saliva por mis pensamientos, si pensaba que tenía una mínima posibilidad en mi cabeza llena de ideas estúpidas de tener algo con Gray, eso me aterrizó directamente.

— Sé que es algo personal, pero ¿Tiene novio, señorita? –Lo miré algo confundida, ¿A qué iba su pregunta?

— Sí, llevamos seis años. –Su semblante cambió drásticamente, parecía enojado y no pronunció palabra por incómodos minutos, trate de arreglar la situación hablando. — ¿De qué se trata su proyecto?

— Quiero optimizar el papeleo en los hospitales para que las personas dejen de morir esperando ser atendidas. –Sonreí, me encantaba la idea y si hacíamos un excelente trabajo podíamos aplicarlo y no sólo se quedaría en el papel.

— Perfecto, debemos delimitar el área donde se aplicaría, tomar muestras bastantes grandes y convincentes, ver los tiempos de atención de cada paciente según su urgencia y efectivamente crear indicadores que nos muestren la capacidad de los hospitales, las personas atendidas, las que mueren, el tiempo que se demoran en el sistema. Se puede hacer muchísimas cosas. –Gray volvió a sonreír y parqueó en la esquina de mi edificio.

— Sabía que no me había equivocado al elegirla como mi directora de proyecto.

— No se va a arrepentir, nos vemos mañana en clase.

— Espere, ¿Podría darme su número? –Asentí y se lo dicté, tendríamos que mantenernos en contacto para temas enteramente académicos.

— La llamaré si tengo alguna pregunta, gracias.

— Adiós -Salí del auto y caminé a la puerta, me despedí con un gesto de la mano y cuando verificó que yo estaba a salvo arrancó su auto. _"Ya cálmate Juvia, eso nunca sucederá"_

Saque mi celular y llamé a Jellal, me contestó justo cuando iba a mandarme a buzón.

— ¿Qué quieres? –Su voz sonó áspera y él no era de los que contestaba el teléfono de esa manera.

— ¿Estás agitado?

— Salí corriendo porque había dejado el celular en el segundo piso.

— ¿Segundo piso? Vives en un apartamento, Jellal.

— Estoy en la casa de un amigo haciendo un proyecto que nos pusieron.

— ¿Hace cuatro días?

— Si. –Odiaba los monosílabos cuando hablaba con alguien.

— ¿Con que amigo estas?

— Mmm..-Dudo en darme su nombre, Jellal estaba mintiendo. — Erick. Adiós, Juvia, estoy muy ocupado. –Ya no habían palabras bonitas ni largas conversaciones, nosotros parecía ya no existir nunca más.

.

.

.

— Juvia Loxar, tiene visita –Levanto mi cabeza, estaba intentando conseguir un poco de calor, debí haberme puesto un abrigo con este vestido, nunca imaginé que estar dentro de una celda fuera tan deprimente y frío. Yo solo quiero salir de aquí. No puedo dejar de llorar, quiero que Gray venga y me diga que todo va a estar bien, pero no es él quien me visita.

— Juvia –Muerdo mi labio inferior al verlo, estoy tan avergonzada, él ha descubierto mi infidelidad y prácticamente lancé seis años de relación a la basura. — Jellal. –No tengo el valor para verlo al rostro, no puedo aceptar mi culpabilidad, mis lagrimas salen con más intensidad, no ahora cuando estoy destrozada y no es el momento para hablar de esto. Ya no podía ocultarlo, él lo sabía todo y no se enteró por mi boca.

— Perdóname, por favor, te juro que intenté decirlo, yo...yo en serio te amaba. — No digas nada, Juvia. –Está muy serio y me ve con lastima. Quiero morirme en este instante, no sé en qué momento mi vida se fue a la basura.

— Yo tampoco tuve el valor de decírtelo...Tengo otra mujer. –Su confesión me cae como una patada en el estómago, tengo que agarrarme fuertemente de los barrotes para poder procesarlo.

— ¿Desde cuándo? –Así que esto es lo que se siente cuando se es traicionado, es una horrible sensación, mi corazón no puede resistir tanto.

— Desde antes que conocieras a Gray, mucho antes, pero no me atrevía a contarte porque eres una persona muy especial para mí. –No puedo refutarle nada cuando yo traicioné nuestra relación en el momento que me enamoré de Gray.

— Por eso te alejabas cada día más de mi.

— Lamento todo lo que hice, pero tenía miedo de perderte, eres una persona muy importante para mi, por eso quiero confesarte todo y ayudarte a salir de aquí. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. –Jellal suspira hondamente, esta situación no es fácil para ninguno de los dos. — Su nombre es Erza Scarlet, ella no lo sabía, así que no la juzgues por favor, me perdonó porque ambos nos amamos y está decidida a ayudarte. Ella es la mejor abogada que conozco y quiere reivindicarse contigo. –Había pasado por situaciones incomodas en mi vida, pero esto. Esto superaba todo aquello.

— Hola, Juvia. Soy Erza Scarlet. –Hermosa, Erza es simplemente perfecta, elegante y muy segura de sí misma, su cabello es tan largo y lacio, entiendo ahora porque Jellal la ama, no le llego ni a los talones a esa chica

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a confiar en ti? –Mi mirada es de hielo, estoy bajo mucha presión y no sé qué pensar. No entiendo que es lo que me sucede.

— Entiendo tus razones, para mí también fue extraño saber de tu existencia, pero amo a Jellal y sé lo importante que eres para él, por eso te voy a ayudar, Juvia el amor no es un delito y Gray no es un inocente niño que fue abusado sexualmente. Yo haré todo lo que está en mis manos para sacarte de aquí. –Quiero ser fuerte, pero mis lágrimas salen sin que pueda evitarlo.

— Él ahora tiene dieciséis, yo no abuse de él.

— Lo sé, la demanda fue puesta por el padre de Gray y seguirá adelante si ese hombre no la retira, nos iríamos a juicio pero en el mejor de los casos debes pasar un tiempo en prisión. –Muerdo mi labio inferior demasiado asustada.

— No quiero ir a prisión, tengo miedo.

— Debes confiar en mí, yo dejaré todo en el juicio e intentaré que no te quiten tu licencia, pero tú debes poner de tú parte, no puedes aceptar nada, no responderás, no hables si no estoy a tu lado, negaremos todo porque aún no sabemos cuáles son las pruebas que poseen. Debes recordar todos sus encuentros sexuales cuando él era menor y comunicármelos, haremos todo lo posible por eliminar pruebas si las hay, pero debes recordar. ¿Entendiste? - Asentí con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Gray y yo nos habíamos vuelto como uña y mugre, con mi relación hecha pedazos y por otro lado Gray pasando la mayoría de tiempo junto a mí, dándome regalos, hablándole bonito e intentando llamar mi atención con todas sus acciones, pasó lo inevitable, me enamoré de él.

Nunca pensé que controlar a un montón de chicos de último grado fuera tan difícil, debía estar pendiente de todos ellos, que no cometieran locuras o que no murieran pues sería un gran problema. Además tenía un reto más, debía aguantar las ganas de ceder ante mis sentimientos y debía controlarme al ver a Gray mostrando su hermosa piel canela que brillaba con el sol. Eso era una tortura.

— Profesora Loxar por favor venga al mar con nosotros –Negué con la cabeza aunque era lo que más deseaba, estaba trabajando y relajarme no era una opción. Debía vigilarlos y estar pendiente de ellos.

— ¡Déjenla, ella no quiere entrar! –Gray era cien por ciento celos.

— Debo cuidarlos, tal vez mañana pueda hacerlo. –Sonreí y Gray infló sus cachetes, estaba enojado pero yo también tenía derecho de divertirme.

Mary no parecía estar usando traje de baño, tenía un cuerpo perfecto pero para lograr eso ya había pasado por varias cirugías antes. Presumía su cuerpo de un lado a otro frente a mí, como si estuviera desfilando, definitivamente esa mujer me molestaba demasiado.

Tomé un poco más de mi bebida con un poco de alcohol y me abaniqué intentando que el calor tan impresionante que sentía bajara, el primer día era de reconocimiento, pasaríamos la tarde en la playa y luego iríamos a una de las discotecas más reconocidas del lugar, eso solo significaba que debía cuidar a esos diablos el doble.

Leí una novela romántica que Gray me había regalado mientras las horas pasaban, él decía que no era bueno que pasara tanto tiempo al lado de los números y me compró muchos libros de ese tipo. Me encantaba, leer novelas e imaginar cómo sería mi vida con Gray era hermoso.

— Juvia, alista a los de tu grupo, en quince minutos el transporte sale a la discoteca. –Asentí y me levanté, el sol se estaba metiendo y los colores en el cielo eran simplemente sorprendentes.

— ¡En cinco minutos salimos, él que se quede no irá a la fiesta de bienvenida! –Todos corrieron a alistarse, Gray salió del agua y tuve que ver hacia otro lado porque la tentación de verlo con esas gotas de agua deslizándose por su piel era tortura para mí débil voluntad.

— ¡Vamos a festejar! –Gritó Natsu demasiado emocionado.

— No vayan a dejar nada, recojan toda su basura, chicos. –Caminé de un lado a otro revisando que los muchachos no hubieran dejado nada y me subí en el autobús cuando vi que todos estaban adentro.

— ¡Conteo de cabezas! –Rápidamente conté a los veinte estudiantes de mi curso y me senté en las sillas de al frente. — Podemos arrancar.

El lugar no quedaba muy lejos del hotel por tanto era cerca a la playa, eran menores de edad, pero les iban a dar unas cuantas bebidas con alcohol así que iba a ser algo difícil controlarlos.

Llegamos rápidamente, bajamos y los guíe a la discoteca, era un espacio muy agradable lleno de luces, música y diversión.

— Pendiente de los chicos, señorita Loxar, hasta de los que se van al baño, la institución no quiere que volvamos con personas extra. –Eran jóvenes y sus hormonas un caos total, debía procurar que ningún acto inmoral se presentará, así que me senté a beber con moderación. También quería divertirme, pero no podía bailar con ellos o la señorita Grandeney me sancionaría.

Reía a la distancia pero estaba aburrida, había tomado mucho y la batería de mi celular se iba a acabar, bailar con Gray, eso era lo único que quería, pero sería muy evidente. Dos horas de fiesta ya habían pasado, les quedaban aproximadamente veinte minutos de diversión y por fin podría ir a dormir.

— ¡Vamos a bailar, Gray! –Vi en dirección al Fullbuster, intentó negarse pero ella lo sacó a bailar casi a la fuerza, desvíe mi mirada cuando me estaba pidiendo permiso con sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tenía que decirle que no si pretendía que yo no me molestará, pero al final terminó aceptando.

Me levanté furiosa cuando no lo pude soportar más, si no me iba a otro lugar iba a hacer una escena y corrí al baño para alejarme, era lo mejor. Cerré la puerta para que solo me quedará el baño a mí sola, me lavé el rostro y me vi en el espejo. " _Es lo que consigues por interesarte en un inmaduro"_ Golpeé el lavado con mi puño y respiré hondamente. Me puse a llorar como una tonta, cuando bebo mis emociones se intensifican mucho más, estaba muy mal. Me escurrí en la puerta del baño hasta sentarme en el piso y pataleé como si fuera una pequeña niña.

— ¿Estás bien, Juvia? –Era la voz de Grandeney, me levanté y corrí al lavado para limpiarme la cara.

— Me duele la cabeza, solo es el cambio de clima. –Estaba segura ya que ella no podía entrar y verme.

— Bien, prepárate. Conseguiremos una pastilla para tu dolor en el camino.

— Esta bien, ya salgo. –Me até el cabello en una coleta y limpié mi cara, salí del baño y él estaba esperándome recostado en la pared.

— ¿Está bien?

— ¿Le importa? –Traté de seguir mi camino, pero el me jaló y me regresó. — Claro que me importa, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— ¿!Y aún pregunta!? Descarado.

— ¿De qué habla?

— Nada, de nada hablo. –Di unos pasos para alejarme de él y volví cuando algo brillante pasó por mi cabeza. — Mañana me pondré mi vestido de baño y me meteré al mar. –Sus ojos se abrieron y su ceño se frunció.

— Esta celosa y quiere que yo también me ponga celoso.

— ¡Claro que no! -Sonrió y me empujó hacia él besándome en los labios, sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer deje que lo hiciera, se sentía simplemente precioso. Segundos después recordé que yo era su maestra y el menor de edad. — Mary no me interesa, solo está borracha y no quería que hiciera una escena porque no bailé con ella, yo solo tengo ojos para usted.

— Acuéstese con ella para que no haga una escena ya que está borracha, semejantes excusas tan idiotas. –Le di una cachetada fuertemente en el rostro, si pensaba que podía pecar y empatar con un beso estaba equivocado, yo no era violenta, pero estaba borracha y muy enojada.

— Juvia, no es lo que piensa. Por favor venga aquí. –Le di la espalda y volví a mi trabajo, los subí a todos en el bus cuando la fiesta terminó y lo evité, ni siquiera correspondía a sus miradas, no podía reclamarle cuando no teníamos una relación sentimental, ni yo misma entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo.

Solo hasta que entré en mi habitación después de verificar que todos estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios y que no iban a salir, me sentí a salvo, refugiada, enojada, muy borracha.

Me tire en la cama, no quería ni quítame ese vestido, estaba tan enojada pero solo podía pensar en Gray, en lo guapo que se veía en traje de baño, en que deseaba que fuera mío, aunque sea por solo una noche, sin embargo Gray tenía quince años, yo era su maestra y nuestra relación estaba prohibida.

Suspiré hondamente y pensé en todo lo que había vivido con Gray, en sus palabras, en sus detalles, en aquel beso que nos dimos, en las ganas que le tenía, en todo su cuerpo, en lo que haríamos si la situación fuera diferente. Bajé mi mano a mis piernas muy lentamente y subí mi vestido imaginando que era él el que estaba investigando mi cuerpo lentamente, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, ¡Pero por un demonio! No había tenido sexo en un año y él despertaba mi imaginación.

— No podemos hacerlo –Susurré como si él estuviera ahí, como si pudiera escucharme e hice a un lado mi braga para empezar a acariciar suavemente mi zona íntima.

" _Nadie se enterará"_ imaginé su voz en mi cabeza y froté con intensidad mi botón rosa, arqueé mi espalda cuando el placer empezó a invadir mi cuerpo, que rico se sentía, era simplemente exquisito sentir semejantes sensaciones y pensar que Gray era el que me las estaba provocando. — Tócame, por favor, hazlo, Gray. –Con mi mano izquierda baje la tiranta de mi vestido y liberé uno de mis pechos para empezar a acariciarlo y apretarlo tal y como me gustaba.

" _Eres tan hermosa"_ Mordí mi labio inferior y abrí el ángulo de mis piernas para estar más cómoda.

— Me encantas, hazlo fuerte, no te contengas, Gray. –Esparcí el líquido que salía de mi por toda mi zona íntima y bajé la parte de arriba de mi vestido para sacar mi otro pecho y darle atención.

" _Tus deseos son ordenes"_ Metí mi dedo medio muy lento dentro de mí y comencé a darme placer mientras seguía pensando en él, ¡Diablos! Sí que se sentía bien, pero necesitaba más, en el momento que inserté mi segundo dedo tocaron en la puerta arruinando el mejor momento sexual que había tenido en meses, avergonzada arreglé mi ropa rápidamente, quería que se bajara mi temperatura y que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad. Traté de ser lo más silenciosa posible, no era posible que alguien me hubiera escuchado.

Golpearon nuevamente en la puerta, pero esta vez con más insistencia, respiré hondamente y abrí lentamente. Deseaba que solo fuera la persona del aseo, pero efectivamente no era ella, me sorprendí tanto al ver a Gray entrar en mi habitación y cerrar la puerta que me congelé, no pude mover un solo dedo.

— ¿Qué hace acá? –Intenté salir y abrí la puerta, pero él la cerró y me arrinconó contra la madera de la lamina. — ¡La orden es que todos deben dormir, mañana salimos muy temprano al acuario!

— Lo sé –Enterró su nariz en mi cuello y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, estaba tan caliente, borracha y deseosa de él que la resistencia que puse fue mínima. — Quería arreglar las cosas con usted, yo no pensé que se molestaría por esa tonta, pensé que eran claros para usted mis sentimientos.

— ¡Está borracho por favor vuelva a su habitación!

— Sobrio jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacer esto. Por favor señorita Loxar, déjeme hacerlo. –Su mano se acomodó en mi vientre y me empujó contra su cuerpo.

— No, no debemos. Gray, usted es menor de edad y puedo ir a la cárcel por esto. –Sin compasión comenzó a besar mi cuello y un escalofrío recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo, lo empujé y trate de escapar, pero fue inútil. Gray me volteó y quedamos frente a frente.

— Ya no puedo contenerme más ¿Qué no entiende, señorita? –Pasó por mi mente mi brillante carrera y las consecuencias que esto traería, pero debo aceptar que no me importó que pudiera ir a la cárcel, que me quitaran mi licencia para poder enseñar o mi novio, Jellal nunca apareció en ese momento en mi mente para detenerme. Solo éramos Gray y yo en esa habitación.

— Es peligroso, Gray. Por favor detente.

— Amo cuando me tutea, hágalo de nuevo. –Sus manos acariciaron suavemente mi vientre, ¿Cómo decir que no a semejantes caricias? Se sentía tan bien.

— No sigas, en serio nos pueden descubrir.

— Esperé a que todos se quedarán dormidos, ni siquiera Natsu me vio salir de la habitación.

— Gray, ya detente. –Mis manos hacían todo lo contrario a lo que decía mi boca, sin tener algo de sentido común me deshice de su camiseta y él sonrió, yo le estaba dando permiso para que siguiera.

— Cada noche soñé con este momento. –Me confesó y jugó acercándose a mis labios sin hacer contacto totalmente. El olor a trago emanaba de él y eso me excitaba más de lo que ya estaba.

— Gray, no habrá vuelta atrás –Mis pensamientos volvieron a ser claros, pero solo por un segundo.

— Lo sé y quiero seguir avanzando, nunca dar un paso atrás.

— No, Gray. –Frustrada puse mi cabeza en su pecho y él bajo la cremallera de mi vestido sin quitármelo. — Sí, Juvia. Ya no quiero que sigamos conteniéndonos.

— Estoy enojada con usted, hoy no será. –Lo aparté de mi cuerpo y él bajo su cremallera deshaciéndose de su pantalón. Lleve mi mano a su erección, era grande y debo confesar que ese acto me encendió mucho, acaricié a su amigo y Gray gruñó, fue un delicioso y hermoso sonido para mí.

— Nunca más vuelva a acercarse a esa idiota.

— Lamento lo que hice, no volveré a hacerlo, estaba tan enojado. ¿No vio como los hombres en la playa la miraban? Solo quería hacerle sentir lo que yo sentí en toda la tarde.

— Eso no es mi culpa, Gray, y Mary, tú sabes cuánto la odio.

— Lo sé, déjame recompensarte -sentí como simplemente sin rodeos fue a cumplir su objetivo, obviamente se dio cuenta de cierto detalle en mi zona íntima y me mostró sus dedos llenos del líquido que mi excitación había provocado.

— Se estaba dando placer pensando en mi ¿No es así? –Avergonzada negué con la cabeza, no quería aceptarlo, no podía darle la razón. — ¡Dígalo! –Mordí mi labio inferior y pude sentir como la sangre caliente corría por mis mejillas. — la maestra Juvia Loxar se estaba acariciando pensando en mi, ¡Demonios! Estoy tan excitado –Le di un beso en la boca para callarlo, hambrientos, pudiendo cumplir lo que deseábamos jugamos con nuestras lenguas bruscamente, hasta que Gray conoció toda mi boca y yo la de él.

— Estoy acá, ya no habrá necesidad que lo haga sola, yo la complaceré en todo. –Fuertemente levantó mis manos para aprisionarlas contra la puerta y con su otro brazo subió mi pierna a su cadera.

— Usted es preciosa, señorita. La más hermosa de todas las mujeres. –Sonreí cuando sin detenerse ni un segundo entró en mi, imaginé tanto ese momento que me parecía mentira que estuviera sucediendo, que estuviera pasando tan rápido. Lentamente retrocedió y nuevamente empujó hacía mi, era grande, grueso y me llenaba a la perfección. ¡Demonios! Gray mordió mis pechos por encima del vestido y con ese lento movimiento haciendo fricción en nuestras zonas de placer me estaba llevando a la gloria.

Mi cuerpo esperaba cada envestida, todo mi ser deseaba que nunca se detuviera, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse por inercia y ambos chocábamos en un frenesí muy intenso, loca, estaba completamente demente, pero liberé mis manos y las lleve directamente a su trasero perfecto para empujarlo más hacia mi, con más fuerza.

— Espere, le haré daño. –Gray quitó mis manos de su retaguardia y las colocó en sus hombros para que lo abrazara, a mí no me importaba que me doliera, solo lo quería a él fuerte dentro de mi.

— No me interesa, rómpame si quiere. –Gray negó con su cabeza y apoyó su frente en la curvatura de mi cuello. — No se lastima a lo que se ama.

— En el sexo si. –Subí mi otra pierna a su cadera y lo abrace fuertemente del cuello para no caer, él con ayuda de la puerta me sostenía, era bastante ruidosa esa lamina, pero no pensaba con claridad, solo deseaba que estuviera más adentro.

— Solo porque usted lo desea. –Fuerte y profunda, esa estocada fue dolorosa, pero eso era lo que yo quería. De nuevo lo hizo y arañé su espalda sin culpa.

— Sí Gray, esto es lo que deseo –Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y él reaccionó como si hubiera sentido un escalofrío. Me besó el cuello y yo moví mi cuerpo de tal manera que mis pechos se estimularán con el roce de nuestras pieles.

— ¿Usted cree que para el amor hay edad? –Esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría bajando mi morbo, ¿amor? No comprendía porque hablaba sobre eso, él solo significaba una noche para mí, yo no iba a abandonar seis años con Jellal.

Me quedé callada y él supo que me había incomodado con su pregunta, de repente caminó conmigo en brazos y enseguida me lanzó a la cama despegando nuestros cuerpos.

— Me gusta, mucho, señorita Loxar. Yo creo que...-Puse mi pierna en su hombro para que callara y siguiera en lo que estábamos. Abrió mi pierna derecha acomodándola en su cintura y entró en mi, duro, fuerte, parecía enojado porque yo no sabía cómo responder ante su confesión. Yo aún no lograba aceptar que lo amaba.

— Gray, en ese bolsillo –Señalé mi bolso y él vio en esa dirección. — Tengo algunos condones, por favor ponte uno. –Se salió de nuevo, odiaba cuando me sentía tan vacía. Abrió la caja y sonrió confirmando sus sospechas. — ¡Están nuevos! Los compró para nosotros. –Con cada acción descubría que moría por tener sexo con él.

— No es cierto -¿Por qué lo negaba? Si los había comprado para nosotros por si esto sucedía.

Mientras retiraba el envoltorio plateado me deshice de mi vestido y quedé completamente desnuda ante él, no había tiempo para muchas caricias así que nos apresuramos en terminar rápido.

Volvimos a nuestra posición anterior y me retorcí en la cama al sentirlo tan profundo dentro de mi, rápido y con perfecta sincronía se movía llevándome en el delicioso camino hacía el infierno. Tuve que poner una mano en mi boca para que los sonidos no salieran y con mi otra mano me aferré fuertemente a la cobija.

— Deliciosa, Juvia, usted es mi paraíso. –Gray gruñó y bajo su mirada a mis pechos que rebotaban sin cesar. — Fuerte, más fuerte, por favor. –Le imploré que aumentará la velocidad, Gray tomó mis dos piernas y las apretó contra mis pechos, mis rodillas me golpeaban, pero Gray entraba más fuerte en mí y no me importaba.

— Usted es mi mujer, solo mía. –Sentí algo de dolor cuando aumentó su velocidad y fuerza. Gray lo tenía muy grande y no dudaba en meterlo todo, subió su pierna en la cama y me volteó para poder subirse totalmente y acomodarse. Abrió mis piernas y se lanzó despacio hacía mi para alcanzar mi boca.

Esa posición me gustaba más, estábamos más juntos, era más íntima y mis pechos rozaban deliciosamente con su piel excitándome mucho.

— Juvia, le voy a enseñar a ser dependiente de mi. –Con una de sus manos apretó mi botón rosa y me retorcí en la cama intentando calmar mis sentidos. Nunca pensé que Gray fuera tan bueno en la cama, jamás imaginé que un chico de quince años me hiciera sentir un orgasmo en nuestra primera noche, pero ahí estaba él sonriendo de satisfacción mientras veía como mi cuerpo tenía espasmos intentando calmar las réplicas de mi placer.

— Ahora voy yo –terminó y yo deseaba que ese condón me dejará sentir su líquido, Gray pegó su frente a la mía y me acarició las mejillas sonriendo.

— Pensé que nunca iba a suceder, señorita Loxar. -Cerré los ojos fuertemente y él se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño y lanzó a la caneca el condón para luego volver a mi lado. Se acostó acercando su cuerpo al mío y suspiró, podía sentir su felicidad, él estaba tan contento.

— Grandeney hará una inspección sorpresa a las dos, por favor vete. –Gray vio su reloj y sonrió. — Aún tenemos veinte minutos. –El Fullbuster juntó sus labios suavemente con los míos, nos besamos tiernamente durante muchos minutos, no podía despegarme de sus labios, era lo más hermoso que había vivido en toda mi vida y yo me encargue de arruinarlo.

— Te amo –Me susurró en el oído y no acepté mis sentimientos, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando había tantas cosas que estaban en contra de nuestro amor?. — Gracias - enojado se levantó de la cama, se puso su ropa y salió de mi habitación. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que yo misma me había defraudado al caer ante mis instintos.

.

.

.

— Tenemos carne fresca aquí. –Esposada camino por los pasillos de la prisión, esto es horrible, no quiero estar aquí, tengo tanto miedo. La demanda no fue retirada por lo que ahora debo esperar a la fecha de mi juicio. Duré cuatro días en el centro de detención y esperé a que Gray llegará a visitarme, lo único que puedo pensar es que no quiere escándalos y ha decidido abandonarme.

— Es la violadora de menores –bajo mi rostro, sé que no voy a sobrevivir mucho tiempo aquí. Llegamos a lo que parece ser mi celda, observó todo a mi alrededor, hay dos camas, una castaña se asoma de la cama de arriba para verme.

— Cana, te llegó compañía.

— Eso parece, esta muy bonita. –Me quitan las esposas y yo paso saliva, no quiero estar aquí. Las guardias se van y me aferro a los barrotes.

— ¡Esperen, no me dejen sola! –Me hago en el rincón cuando me doy cuenta que estoy completamente indefensa y me siento en el piso, tengo miedo, mucho.

— Yo no como, niña, si piensas sobrevivir en este lugar te recomiendo que no aparentes ser tan débil. –su manera de hablar es muy fuerte y aunque quiere parecer amigable yo no le creo ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Qué hiciste? –No quiero hablar con nadie, yo solo quiero llorar. Mis lágrimas salen de mis ojos y me aferro a mis rodillas. Si ese día hubiera estado lo suficientemente sobria para decir que no, nada de esto estaría pasando.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua o que? –sigo llorando. Como ve que no le voy a responder ella habla.

— Maté al hombre que asesinó a mi novio, no saldré de acá viva porque lo torture a tal punto que no le quedó ni un hueso bueno o alguna parte de su cuerpo reconocible. Por amor se hacen locuras ¿No es así? –Eso me hace romper más en llanto, le asiento con la cabeza, soy un mar de lágrimas. — Me acosté con mi estudiante, me demandaron porque él tenía quince años. Según sus padres yo abusé de él. –Sus ojos se abren grandemente.

— ¿Estás jodiendo? –Niego con mi cabeza. — ¿Y lo amas?

— Con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón. — ¿Y él a ti? –Recuesto mi cabeza en el muro y levanto mis hombros. — No sé, él no ha venido a visitarme desde que me capturaron.

— Los hombres, todos son unos malditos. No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré las espaldas, esa ley es una mierda. Apuesto que si lo hubieras violado jamás te hubieran capturado... Después de que estas un largo tiempo aquí te acostumbras. Ven, esa de abajo es tu cama. Descansa, debes estar muy agitada y asustada. –Asiento y me levanto del suelo para ir a la cama, el colchón esta duro y es muy incomodo. Me tapo con esa cobija pero aún siento frío y duermo para escapar de mi pesadilla.

.

.

— ¡Hey gusano! Tienes visita. –Un ruido en los barrotes de la celda me despierta bruscamente, la guardia me mira a mí y espero que sea Gray quien esta vez me visite.

Camino emocionada al lugar de las visitas, espero ver a Gray, lo necesito a él. Sin embargo, mi ilusión es cruelmente asesinada cuando veo a Mary esperándome en esa silla.

— No quiero hablar con esta mujer. –Vuelvo con las guardias. — Te interesa, Juvia. –Niego con mi cabeza, pero finalmente termino aceptando, me siento con desconfianza y veo como esa mujer se burla de mi.

— ¿Qué quiere? –Mi mirada es de odio, la detesto, sé que por ella estoy aquí encerrada.

— Solo quería ver cómo una rata como tú sufría, maestra. ¡Ay no! Ya no eres eso porque no tienes ni una pizca de ética. –Saca de una bolsa numerosos periódicos y los lanza en la mesa, en todos ellos estoy en primera plana y mis ojos nuevamente se llenan de lágrimas, no hay esperanzas para volver a mi antigua vida cuando esto se ha convertido en un caso público.

— ¿Esto era todo lo que querías decirme? –Me levanto de la silla y ella ríe.

— Hablé con Gray, dice que no quiere volver a verte, que para él solo fuiste una aventura.

.

.

.

Fingí estar tan enferma que Grandeney decidió devolverme a casa, así fue como en el segundo día de la excursión volví a la ciudad porque no soportaba la culpa, el miedo, la vergüenza que tenía por haber engañado a mi novio. Me fui sin que Gray se diera cuenta, en casa tuve cuatro días sin él para pensar mejor las cosas.

Quería alejarme de él, esa era mi meta, lo amaba, de eso no había duda, pero si lo aceptaba delante de Gray nunca se iba a dar por vencido y yo quería que nuestro pecado de esa noche de copas se quedará en el pasado y jamás se volviera a repetir, era lo mejor para él, para mí y para Jellal.

Decidí renunciar al amor que sentía por Gray así mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos. Iba a renunciar, ni siquiera iba esperar a terminar el año escolar.

Vi el reloj, eran casi las diez de la noche y los muchachos no tardaban en llegar a la ciudad, llamé a Jellal para que fuera a mi casa, para que me hiciera olvidar a Gray con sus besos, con sus caricias, pero él dijo que no podía ir ya que estaba muy ocupado con Erick terminando todos sus proyectos, ahora entiendo que solo estaba con Erza y que a él no le pesaba engañarme con otra mujer cuando yo me sentía la mujer más sucia de todo el universo porque estuve con Gray. La vida puede llegar a ser irónica cuando se lo propone.

Yo siempre me había caracterizado por ser una mujer decidida, centrada, correcta, con los pies en la tierra y muy inteligente, pero en ese momento no tenía ni idea que hacer para eliminar todos mis pensamientos estúpidos, esos que me incitaban a luchar por Gray y por nuestro amor, mi cabeza era todo un caos porque mi corazón quería tomar el control y por su puesto mi cerebro me ordenaba que no fuera tonta y que dejara a ese niño que no me traería nada bueno, debí haber escuchado a mi cerebro.

Me acomodé en mi cama y traté de cerrar mis ojos, el timbre sonó y me desperté emocionada, pensé que Jellal había cambiado de opinión y abrí con mucha esperanza, pero todo cambio cuando vi a Gray en el umbral de la puerta con sus ojos inspeccionando que estuviera bien.

— Pensé lo peor, ¿Por qué no contestaba mis llamadas? –Gray me abrazó y mi cuerpo se alivió al hacer contacto con el suyo, durante esos cuatro días sentí que me faltaba algo y él parecía ser la pieza que completaba mi rompecabezas.

— Porque lo nuestro solo fue producto del alcohol, yo amo a mi novio, Gray y no lo cambiaré por usted. –sus ojos vieron al piso, me rompía el corazón hacerle eso, pero era la cruda realidad y yo no podía seguir soñando. — No me interesa, yo la haré olvidarlo. La amo mucho, señorita, por favor créame.

— ¿No entiende que no podemos seguir con esto? –Grité enojada y él me besó mientras que con sus pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas rebeldes que habían aterrizado en mis mejillas. — No quiero entenderlo, estoy próximo a cumplir la edad para poder tener relaciones sexuales libremente con usted y me graduaré en menos de dos semanas, sé que la relación con su novio no va bien, podremos hablar con él y ya todos los impedimentos para estar juntos se terminarían. Voy a luchar por usted así no quiera aceptar sus propios sentimientos.

Cerré los ojos dejando que Gray me desnudará, que me besará, que me amará y yo correspondí a cada una de sus acciones, esa vez hicimos el amor suavemente, sin afanes, sin tener miedo a ser descubiertos. Disfruté de su amor, de su suave piel y de la forma en la que sonreía cuando fuimos uno, no me interesó el hecho de que no me haya dejado dormir en toda la noche porque no se cansaba de besarme. Ese día me convencí mucho más de lo que Gray sentía y de que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por mí.

— ¿Qué significo yo para usted, señorita?

— Solo eres una aventura para mí, Gray. –mis palabras parecían un karma, esa frase se devolvía a mí y ahora entendía como se sentía que te dijeran que solo habías sido algo sin relevancia en la vida de alguien.

.

.

.

Mary se encargó de matar mis últimas esperanzas y ella tenía razón con lo que me dijo porque Gray no fue a visitarme ni un solo momento en dos meses, yo ya había perdido las esperanzas. Estaba cansada de todo, de vivir encerrada, del tiempo de sol que me daban, de tener que soportar humillaciones de las otras reclusas, de que Meredy me hubiera dejado de hablar por lo que hice.

Cana me defendía y le agradecía ser mi ángel guardián en ese lugar. Pero yo no lo puedo soportar más. Agarró fuertemente entre mis manos el puñal y lo apunto a mi delgada muñeca, ni siquiera quiero comer, me estoy matando lentamente y mi piel pegada a mis huesos es una clara señal de eso. Limpio mis lágrimas y me obligo a ser fuerte y tener valor. El metal toca mi piel y la sangre empieza a salir, solo debo aplicar más fuerza y hacer una línea vertical para que no me puedan salvar.

— ¿Qué haces? –Cana me empuja y me quita el puñal, yo me atacó a llorar.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

— ¡Estaba debajo de mi almohada! –Confieso después de dejar de llorar.

— ¿Qué no entiendes que te quieren muerta? ¿Por qué crees que ese puñal apareció mágicamente en tu almohada viendo la terrible depresión por la que estás atravesando?

— Yo no quiero seguir viviendo, ya no tengo nada por lo cual luchar. –Me sincero y me acuesto en el piso intentando buscar una salida, quiero escapar.

— Cuando me sentía así me servia un gran vaso de whisky en las rocas, es la mejor cura para los problemas.

.

.

.

— ¡Ya no tome más whisky, señorita!

— Usted no me manda, Gray. –No entendía como estaba tan amargado si la idea de salir a bailar fue de él.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza? –Gray empujó la mano de ese hombre que me pedía bailar con él y me abrazó posesivamente demostrando que yo le pertenecía. — Ella no quiere bailar y es mi novia. –Gruñó mientras yo lo helaba con mi mirada.

— Ya deje de hacer eso, bailaré con quien yo quiera.

— Bien, pues yo también bailaré con chicas, pero de una vez le aclaro que no permitiré que me golpee como la última vez. –Inflé mis cachetes, no podía refutarle eso.

— Tráigame otra botella. –Toda la noche había sido la misma historia, no me había dejado bailar con nadie y yo en protesta estaba tomando demasiado, me desesperaba que me controlará, habíamos tenido varios encuentros sexuales y era más que obvio que teníamos algo especial, pero odiaba eso de Gray.

Veía borroso y reía por cualquier cosa, definitivamente hacía el ridículo, cuando estaba hablando con un hombre sobre cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo él me tomó como un costal de papas y me saco alzada del lugar.

— ¡Bájeme! –Protesté y sin hacerme caso me metió en su convertible y me llevó a casa mientras yo sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla y gritaba cosas sin sentido.

— ¡Es suficiente! –Me gritó y me empujó nuevamente dentro del auto, empecé a llorar porque no tenía control de mis sentimientos cuando tomaba alcohol.

— ¡Deje de llorar!

— Gray no me ama, me gritó. –Pataleé como una niña y seguí llorando, el detuvo el auto y acarició mi mejilla. — Pare de llorar, la gente creerá que la trato mal. Por favor deténgase.

— Quiero vomitar –Como pude abrí la puerta del auto y vomité fuera de él, Gray me recogió el cabello y esperó que yo vomitara todo lo que tenía dentro, no debí haberme excedido.

— ¿Por qué es tan terca? Le dije que no tomará tanto.

— Juvia lo siente, si se lo dijo, ella es tan tonta. –Y Gray comenzó a reír cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en tercera persona. — Vamos a casa. –Bajó y prontamente cerró la puerta de mi lado, me acomodó el cinturón y manejó a mi casa.

— Yo la cuidaré, señorita Loxar. –Gray me tomó entre sus brazos y subió las escaleras conmigo.

.

.

La luz de la mañana me molestaba y trate de cerrar los ojos porque el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

— Al fin despierta –Abrí los ojos y trate de enfocar, era él, sin camisa, me estaba observando dormir sentado del otro lado de mi cama.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegué acá? –Él negó con la cabeza y me pasó un vaso con una aspirina.

— Tomó para llevarme la contraria. Yo la traje, estamos en su casa. –Cambié de posición en la cama y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda. — ¿Los dos hicimos...? –Me sonrojé, nunca me había pasado algo así.

— Sí y se durmió mientras estábamos en eso. ¿Sabe cómo me hizo sentir? Acabó con mi orgullo de hombre. –Reí y mi cabeza dolió. — Perdón. En serio lo recompensaré. ¿Terminó? Me siento terrible, en mis cinco sentidos jamás me dormiría con usted desnudo, se lo juro.

— Terminé y no me gusto para nada la necrofilia, así hubiera sido con usted, señorita. No respondía cuando la llamaba. –Seguí riendo cuando logré hacerlo reír con mis confundidos recuerdos y mi arrepentimiento.

— Perdóneme, me siento muy mal. Venga, vamos a terminarlo ¿Si? –Me abalancé sobre él y empecé a acariciar su pecho –él dudó un poco y solo se quedó viéndome desde su lugar. — ¿Está enojado? –Gray se acercó a mi cuello y negó con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. — No, estoy feliz porque ayer cuando la estaba desvistiendo dijo que no podía hacerlo ya que tenía novio y no quería traicionar a Gray. –abrí mis ojos sorprendida. — ¿En serio dije eso?

— Lo dijo, dijo que era su novio. –Él sonrió y empezó a acariciarme, sonreí, tal vez ya era tiempo de aceptar mis sentimientos, Gray cumplía los dieciséis en dos días.

— La amo, señorita Loxar.

— No se detenga, por favor Gray, hágame el amor.

— Todos los días de mi vida.

.

.

.

La cama de la enfermería es cómoda y aquí no me molestan las reclusas o me hacen trabajar. Me gusta estar aquí. Cierro mis ojos, ya no tengo fuerza, tres meses en la prisión para mí parecen una eternidad. No tengo fuerzas para hacer absolutamente nada y solo quiero esperar el día de mi muerte, ojalá que ese día llegue antes del juicio, ya que mi único testigo era Gray y no he tenido noticias de él desde que estoy aquí.

Erza me anima, me dice que saldré de acá, pero cada día me parece más irreal esa idea. Dejó que el suero pase por mis venas, es el único alimento que puedo aceptar y que no vomitaré.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por qué está así?–Escucho la voz de Gray, debo estar soñando, así que no me esfuerzo en abrir mis ojos, es otra de mis fantasías.

— Es inanición, ella no ha comido en semanas, no quiere vivir, eso es lo que sucede. –Alguien está acariciando mi frente, intentó alcanzar esa mano, pero estoy muy débil.

— ¿Qué le hicieron, señorita? –abro mis ojos, es Gray, mi Fullbuster.

— ¿Esto es real?

— Lo soy, estoy aquí mi amor. –El acaricia mi mano. — ¿Por qué no había venido? –Empiezo a llorar porque pensé que nunca lo iba a volver a ver, que él se había olvidado de mí, que ya no significaba nada para él. — Mi padre dijo que no estaba bien psicológicamente, me encerraron en un manicomio, señorita. No querían que declarará, usted es la mujer que amo, el único obstáculo para que mi padre se vuelva más millonario.

— No te entiendo, ¿Por qué yo soy su obstáculo?

— Él quiere casarme con Mary para fusionar las empresas y enriquecerse a costa mía, eso no importa ahora, logré escapar y hablé con su abogada, sé lo que tengo que decir, saldrá, la única prueba que tienen es la del día de mi cumpleaños y no pueden culparla por eso. ¿Lo recuerda?

.

.

.

— Recuerden que solo pueden demorarse cinco segundos tomándose las fotografías, la maestra Loxar les dará su diploma ya abierto. Pueden descansar diez minutos, retomaremos el siguiente ensayo cuando el receso termine. –Sus ojos se posaron en mí y me indicó con su mirada los baños, voltee a ver en todas direcciones, hice un cálculo matemático y la probabilidad de que nos descubrieran era de tan solo el 2%, Mary fue ese dos.

El vídeo de nuestro encuentro sexual lo mostraron en el recinto, me sentí tan pequeñita, era como un vídeo porno, la maestra y su estudiante en los baños del colegio, era simplemente humillante.

No habían más pruebas, Erza se había encargado de desaparecer todos los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad del hotel, aquella discoteca y cuando me subí en el auto de Gray totalmente borracha y empecé a gritar por la ventanilla del auto, gracias a ella me libre de estar años en la prisión.

El juez era un hombre sabio y comprensivo, no cometí ningún delito porque Gray nació ese día a las ocho de la mañana, a la hora de las nueve que fue la hora en que estábamos juntos y que fue grabado el vídeo ya tenía consentimiento sexual.

Fui declarada inocente, Mary comenzó a gritar diciendo que nuestra relación era de mucho antes y que debía pudrirme en la cárcel, se veía patética. Él padre de Gray me veía con desprecio, yo también lo odiaba por lo que me hizo y aunque hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos comprando a algunos jurados yo estaba de nuevo disfrutando de mi libertad dos días después.

Despedirme de Cana fue muy difícil, ella no me abandonó ni un solo segundo y gracias a ella estaba viva, pero jamás iba a salir de la prisión, era demasiado triste que una joven hermosa y con un futuro por delante tenga que estar en ese lugar tan horrible.

— Cuídate tonta, sigue comiendo, disfruta de tu vida. –la abrazo y tomo mi pequeña maleta con mis cosas.

— Gracias por todo. –Ella sonríe, en serio no tengo como agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí.

Camino por última vez por los corredores de la prisión, espero que abran la gran puerta, salgo al exterior y sonrió. Libre, por fin soy libre y puedo disfrutar del aire fresco de la libertad, muchas personas de la prensa se apresuraran a abordarme, Gray me toma entre sus brazos refugiándome de todo y yo no me muevo un solo centímetro.

— ¡Aléjense, ella no dará declaraciones! –Trata de espantarlos, pero yo no quiero estar cerca de él, por él todo esto está pasando.

— Te amo, mi amor. –Me susurra en el oído, yo niego con mi cabeza y busco el auto azul de Jellal, los veo al lado derecho, está Jellal, Meredy y Erza esperándome, no le digo una sola palabra a Gray, me aparto de su agarre y su cara muestra sorpresa.

No quiero volver a verlo, voy en dirección a ellos esquivando a todos los parásitos que quieren oír unas palabras de mi boca para publicarlos en los medios amarillistas. Me subo y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

— Juvia, Gray está esperándote afuera.

— Arranca por favor –Jellal obedece y Gray confundido me ve por el vidrio, pone sus manos en él para llamar mi atención, yo lo ignoro y veo hacia al frente, por su culpa mi vida está destruida, soy libre pero me quitaron mi licencia, ya nunca podré volver a ser maestra, jamás haré lo que amo.

Apoyo mi cabeza en el respaldar de la silla cuando Jellal arranca y guardo silencio durante todo el camino, sus rostros son familiares para mí, pero las cosas han cambiado, ellos ya no pertenecen a mi mundo.

— Juvia –Veo a Meredy que me ve con algo de arrepentimiento. — Quería pedirte perdón por no apoyarte. –Le doy la espalda y veo por la ventana, no quiero hablar con nadie en este momento, yo solo quiero que la tierra me trague y nunca más volver.

— No quiero perderte, por favor, perdóname. –Ella insiste y cierro los ojos. — No la molestes, Meredy, ella no quiere hablar. –Jellal reprende a su prima y agradezco que lo haga, no quiero decirle lo que pienso en este momento a Meredy, yo tampoco quiero perder su amistad.

La ciudad, hace mucho no la veía y no me sentí tan triste por volver nunca antes. Sigue igual, las calles, la gente, los parques, parece que la vida continua sin mi, no soy indispensable en la vida de nadie.

— Gracias por todo. -Me limito a decir cuando llegamos a casa. — Cuando entre a trabajar te mandaré dinero para pagar lo de tus honorarios.

— No Juvia, yo no te ayude por dinero –Cierro la puerta del auto sin dejarla hablar y camino a casa, subo por las escaleras, cuanto extrañaba este lugar, mi apartamento debe estar hecho un gran desastre.

Inserto la llave y giro para abrir, enciendo la luz y las cosas están llenas de polvo. Lloro pero no sin antes servirme una copa de vino barato que tengo en la nevera. Empiezo a empacar, debo comenzar una nueva vida y dejar mi pecado atrás, si es que no me persigue hasta donde vaya.

Necesito valor, sigo tomando vino y veo mis cosas en mi habitación, todos mis planes, mis proyectos y mis sueños ya no serán, mi vida ya no es la misma y me siento tan derrotada y asustada, para la única cosa que era buena era para enseñar y ya no sé qué hacer con mi vida.

Debo alejarme y escapar, el padre de Gray seguirá haciéndome la vida imposible, también a Gray, lo mejor para él será reconciliarse con su padre y seguir recibiendo la educación que el dinero puede brindarle y continuar con su vida llena de lujos.

Trató de no ahogarme con mi llanto y continuó empacando todo en una pequeña maleta, cuando creo que tengo toda listob voy a la puerta. Cuando llegue a donde sea que será mi destino le enviaré un mensaje a la casamentera. Dejo el dinero encima de la mesa y abro la puerta para irme lejos, a un lugar donde Gray no me pueda encontrar.

Cierro con fuerza y trato de evitar que mis lágrimas sigan saliendo pero es inútil. Bajo las escaleras y camino hacia la parada de autobuses, me siento en la silla y evaluó mi vida. Todo es una mierda.

Espero el autobús, parecen los minutos más largos de toda mi vida y siento que cada persona que pasa me observa, todos saben lo que pasó y no hay nada más vergonzoso. " _Terminal_ " por fin llega mi bus y me apresuro a subirme, sin embargo siento que me detienen y grito asustada, es Gray, me alivio al identificarlo.

— ¿Qué hace? ¿A dónde va con esa maleta? –Un minuto después, ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a tiempo, quería evitarme las despedidas dolorosas, deseaba que este momento no fuera tan traumático, pero lo es.

— Me voy lejos, a un lugar donde pueda trabajar como camarera sin que nadie me reconozca y me juzgue por lo que hice. –La voz se me rompe a mitad de la frase y el resto de palabras son solo intentos por completar una razón para librarme de Gray. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. — ¿Me odia?

— Sí, lo odio. Usted me destruyó la vida. –Soy egoísta, hablo sin pensar que le hago daño. — No quiero volverlo a ver. –Lloro aunque intento ser fuerte.

— ¿No cree que me duele a mí también? Cada noche no puedo dormir porque mis pensamientos me quitan el sueño, me siento culpable por lo que pasó, porque no pude estar cuando más lo necesitaba, porque tuve mucho miedo de perderla cuando la vi casi en los huesos. Si logro dormir tengo pesadillas, le hice daño a la persona que más amo.

— Es joven, lo superará. –Intentó entrar, pero él no me permite.

— ¡Suélteme! –Le gritó pero aguanta mis golpes y no cede.

— No la dejaré ir. –Dejó de golpearlo y lo abrazó, no quiero estar lejos de él.

— No quiero mas cosas que nos impidan estar juntos. ¡Cásese conmigo, señorita Loxar!

— ¿Se volvió loco? –Gray se arrodilla en el suelo y se aferra a mis piernas. — No, sé que no podrá volver a enseñar, pero en el gobierno necesitan gente como usted, personas que puedan solucionar los problemas de la vida real, nuestro proyecto fue un éxito y están muy interesados en él, en usted. Le conseguí un trabajo y nadie nos juzgará por lo que pasó si somos marido y mujer.

— Gray, usted es un niño inmaduro, le llevo seis años, eso es mucho, cuando crezca se dará cuenta que ama a otra chica y me dejará, yo solo nos ahorro todo el sufrimiento. –Él niega la cabeza y sonríe. — Usted es mi gran amor, no habrá nadie en mi vida, Juvia, yo la amo con todas mis fuerzas ¿No he sido claro al demostrárselo? –Miro a nuestro alrededor, todos nos están viendo. Yo quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con Gray, quiero luchar por nuestro amor.

— Usted dice que yo soy el inmaduro, usted es la que no es lo suficiente mayor para aceptar sus sentimientos, si, señorita Loxar yo sé que usted me ama también. –Me aferró a sus brazos para levantarlo del suelo, lo abrazo y escucho su corazón latir desenfrenado.

— Acepto, pero solo porque estoy borracha.

— Cuando está borracha sus actos son verdaderos, demuestra lo que no puede demostrar sobria.

— Estoy embarazada –El abre sus ojos grandemente y yo me río, a veces es tan ingenuo. — No siempre digo la verdad cuando estoy borracha ¿Lo ve?

— No está borracha, señorita. Ya no hay porque ocultarnos, le demostraremos a Mary, a mi padre, a todo el maldito país que nos amamos y que no pudieron separarnos. Le brindaré el mejor de los futuros, se lo juro. Podremos tener los hijos que queramos, veinte tal vez. Le prometo que no seré celoso.

— Te amo Gray, muchísimo. Gracias por amarme y aceptarme tal y como soy.

— Yo también te amo. Mucho, no puedes imaginarte cuanto. –Lo abrazo, lo necesito más que a mi vida. –Te amo. –no me canso de decírselo, nunca se lo dije antes y quiero convencerlo de lo que siento.

— Lo sé, lo sé...¿Tienes algo de ese vino? Creo que tengo mucho que contarte.

— Sí, volvamos a casa. –Gray toma mi maleta en su mano izquierda y me agarra la mano con la otra, ambos subimos a la casa, sé que será un duro camino, pero lo tengo a él y eso es suficiente.

* * *

 _Uffff casi que no acabo! Bien, espero que les haya gustado y que valoren mi esfuerzo. Jellal y Juvia, nunca los había puesto juntos y me gustó._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Se han enamorado de alguien menor o en su defecto de alguien muy mayor?_


	17. Loyality

_Hola hermosuras, vengo con una historia súper largota, así que tomen pausitas para que no se dañen los ojitos._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Lealtad – Día 17**_

* * *

Juvia aprieta fuertemente su Teru Teru bozu en sus manos, se aferra a ese pequeño pedazo de trapo que ha estado con ella desde que aprendió a coser mientras llora desconsolada, triste y muy fuerte, sin embargo no le interesa hacer mucho ruido, cree que nadie la esta escuchando, pero definitivamente se equivoca.

Me acerco a ella que se encuentra sentada en el suelo. — Ya no quiero estar acá –Dice entre lloriqueos, me cruzo de brazos y me siento en la cama, ella por supuesto piensa que está sola en este orfanato, el lugar donde durante todos esos años que estuvo no hizo ni un solo amigo, pero ella no cuenta que me tiene a su lado para cuidarla y procurar lo mejor para ella. Si, esa es mi misión, debo encargarme de ella y tratar que todo marche bien en su vida. Sin embargo la corrupción y la maldad de los humanos avanza cada día más y me hace mucho más difícil el trabajo.

Yo solo debo acompañarla y guardarla de las cosas malas a los que los frágiles humanos están expuestos, mi trabajo aunque parezca sencillo es demasiado complicado y más por este tipo de cosas que pasan en su vida, Juvia es una chica vulnerable y muy débil a las situaciones que le golpean sus sentimientos, esas cosas que le pasan no son nada sencillas para ella pero yo creo que todo irá bien, Mavis siempre busca la felicidad de los humanos. No entiendo qué les ve, por qué los quiere tanto, ellos son solo delicados y egoístas seres.

— ¿Por qué me molestan a mi? ¿Qué fue eso tan malo que hice? ¿Por qué estoy tan sola? Nadie me protege en este lugar, a nadie le importo -sencillamente nunca entenderé a los humanos, creo que desearía decirle a esos chicos que dejen de molestarla, que son unos malvados, perversos, que no usan su cerebro y especialmente que deben preocuparse porque si siguen así, con sus actos irán al infierno. Pero no puedo hacerlo, yo solo puedo hablarle a ella, sin embargo ni siquiera puedo comunicarme directamente con Juvia, únicamente me escucha cuando su limitado sentido del oído la deja y eso en la mayoría de los casos no sucede, cuando logra hacerlo piensa que es su subconsciente hablándole en su cabeza y para mí está bien, no necesito que sepa de mi existencia, más bien que sepa qué hacer gracias a mis consejos.

— _No hiciste nada malo. Deja de llorar, Juvia._ –Y efectivamente su llanto no deja que me escuche, que chica tan llorona, sé mejor que nadie que no puede sentir mi caricia pero aun así muevo suavemente mi mano por su cabello, tratando de que deje de llorar.

— _No llores más, mira que mañana saldremos de acá, estas a punto de cumplir tu mayoría de edad y podrás ser libre, lejos de todos esos que te hacen daño. Empezarás una nueva vida donde podrás ser muy feliz, lo sé porque tú puedes hacerlo, te lo mereces._ –Entre mis múltiples tareas está ser lo que ellos llaman un psicólogo, sin contar que si me descuido un solo momento puede tomar malas decisiones y convertirse en una mala persona, yo no puedo interferir en su personalidad o en lo que ella decida hacer en su vida, pero siempre debo decirle lo que es mejor para ella, como en este momento.

— Mañana saldré de acá, mi vida comenzará de nuevo. No debo dejarme influenciar por esto, todo estará bien afuera de este lugar –Parece que esa parte la escuchó y decidió aceptar mi consejo, esa es mi humana fuerte, obediente y optimista.

— _Ahora límpiate las lágrimas y ve a dormir, llevas bastante tiempo llorando y si no duermes lo suficiente puedes enfermar, mañana iremos a ese apartamento que alquilaste y allá nadie te molestará la vida._ -Juvia levanta su cabeza y necesita un pañuelo, ella lo sabe y con su mirada empieza a buscar la caja. — _Están allí, detrás de ti_ –Voltea su mirada y los encuentra, se limpia la nariz y su rostro rápidamente.

— _No olvides rezar antes de dormir, Juvia._ –Ella arregla su azulado cabello tomándoselo en una coleta y se arrodilla nuevamente en el piso, junta sus manos y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

— Hola, espero que me estés escuchando...-Es tan sincera y miedosa, es bueno que hable con Mavis, siempre la escucha y la quiere bastante, si le pidiera muchas cosas se las cumpliría todas. — Solo te quiero pedir una cosa, por favor ayúdame en mi nueva vida, quiero ser muy feliz, sé que tienes todo controlado y te agradezco por eso, te pido también por esos jóvenes que me molestan y arruinan mis muñecos, perdónalos, gracias por sacar un tiempo para escucharme... — _Pide por tus sueños para que te proteja en ellos._ –Su cuerpo es vulnerable mientras duerma ya que su espíritu no está alerta. — Te pido que mis sueños sean lindos y me cuides mucho, buenas noches.

— _Buena chica, ahora sí a dormir_ – Juvia se acuesta en su cama, no tardará en quedarse dormida, cada vez que llora de esa manera cae como una roca. Me siento a su lado y empiezo a acariciar su cara, si supiera que yo estoy aquí y que no está sola, que la apoyo y que no debería llorar por eso ya que nada de lo que dicen esos muchachos es cierto, eso es lo malo de ser su ángel guardián, que no me puede ver y no sabe que estoy a su lado.

Al dormir la debo cuidar el doble, la noche es sumamente peligrosa y yo debo evitar que los demonios se acerquen a ella, no es la épica pelea que todos se imaginan entre Ángeles y demonios, los demonios vienen según la situación por la que ella está atravesando, los que más quieren atacarla se llaman depresión, suicidio y odio. Yo por su puesto no puedo dejar que su pura alma se contamine, mi trabajo es apartarlos de ella. Sonríe en sus sueños y suspiro, la esperanza de tener una nueva vida después de que salga de este orfanato ha apartado el mal momento, tal vez esta noche no vengan a molestarla y todo esté tranquilo.

— ¡Qué bueno verte, Gray! –Hable demasiado pronto, Sol, el demonio del suicidio y del que más debo proteger a Juvia para que no la alcance ha aparecido desde el suelo de su habitación, su rostro es deforme y lleno de rocas, su cuerpo es bastante horrible y es cierto que la maldad repercute en el físico, por eso los buenos siempre serán agraciados en su belleza. Me levanto lentamente de la cama de Juvia y abro mis alas para evitar que se acerque a ella, siempre se asusta cuando hago eso, no tiene los suficientes poderes para desafiarme y mis alas son bastante grandes y fuertes, pienso que con eso se va a ir pero se queda viéndola, no me gusta si quiera que la observe, entonces con mis alas cubro el camino visible a ella.

— Es bastante linda, te gusta ¿No es así?

— No sé de qué hablas, yo no tengo sentimientos de humanos, yo no amo, siento o lloro, no soy como tú, caído. -se burla con una sonrisa despreciable de mis palabras y con valor sale del suelo para acercarse más a mi, nunca había tenido tanta valentía para hacer eso, afortunadamente no toco el suelo, es un asco que ese demonio este tocando el suelo por el cual camina Juvia.

— Esa pobre esta a punto de atravesar por una situación horrible, bueno para ella, porque para nosotros va a ser muy divertido y tú mintiéndole diciendo que todo va a estar bien después de que salgan de este lugar, no eres más que un mentiroso.

— Yo no miento, no te confundas, yo siempre estaré ahí para defenderla. –Aria, el demonio de la tristeza hace su aparición por la ventana y se ubica detrás de Sol, el demonio de suicidio sigue riéndose y tiene mucha confianza, ellos pueden engañar fácilmente y no me debo fiar de lo que dicen, sin embargo parece tan confiado, como si enserio estuviera diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué le podría pasar a Juvia tan malo para que esos dos estén enfrentándome?

— No serás capaz de intervenir, te lo tienen prohibido. Solo entonces ya no podrás defenderla, lo que le va a pasar va a hacer que ya no quiera vivir más y tú no podrás seguir aconsejándola, ella querrá oscurecer su corazón con el odio, ¿No es así, Totomaru?... –El demonio del odio aparece como fuego por el techo y creo que esta es la noche con más manifestaciones demoniacas en toda su vida, me devuelvo un poco para envolverla con mis alas y todos ríen por lo que he hecho. — Cúbrela mientras puedas, muy pronto será un alma quemándose en el infierno, mis poderes oscurecerán su corazón y odiara a todo el mundo en especial a ella. –como un gusano Sol se mueve y se arrastra a Juvia.

— ¡Si la tocas te hiero! –Saco mi espada de su funda y lo amenazo, es capaz de cortar demonios en ocho partes con un solo movimiento. — Aún no haremos nuestra jugada pero cuando le suceda lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer, ahí llegaremos y tú pasaras a ser un pobre guardián sin poderes ni influencia sobre ella...cuídala, claro mientras puedas. –Con sus horribles sonrisas burlonas salen de la habitación y yo espero que en realidad se hayan ido antes de retirar mis alas de su cuerpo. La escucho despertarse y ella se mueve, está asustada, su alma pudo percibir la presencia de esos tres, me acerco a ella y le pido que vuelva a dormir.

— _Esta bien, yo estoy aquí, vuelve a dormir_. –Algo asustada inspecciona la habitación, ve que no hay nadie pero aun así teme por su vida, pobres humanos temerosos, se tapa todo el cuerpo con su cobija como si fuera una especie de protección y estoy pendiente que esos tres no vuelvan a aparecer mientras espero que Juvia vuelva a quedarse dormida.

La noche pasa lenta y ellos no aparecen, pero yo no entiendo aún porque dijeron todas esas cosas sobre ella, ¿Lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer? No creo que su majestad permita que le pase nada, no puede pasar, son solo mentirosos, eso es lo que son. No es mi deber preocuparme por las cosas que le suceden a ella, eso todo hace un plan de su majestad y nosotros estamos aquí para seguirlo.

.

.

.

Es una mañana muy bonita, soleada y sin ni una sola nube en el cielo, como le gustan a ella, es su cumpleaños, debe ser por eso que hoy el día pinta de esa manera.

— _Hey dormilona, es hora de despertar_. –Algo perezosa se mueve entre las cobijas y vuelve a acomodar la cara en la almohada para seguir durmiendo, ya son más de las ocho de la mañana y tiene un largo día, hoy comienza su vida fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

— _Es tu cumpleaños, vamos fuera, no te quedes acá_ –De repente sus ojos se abren y dice sonriendo — ¡Es mi cumpleaños! –Hoy cumple su mayoría de edad y está feliz aunque no tiene amigos que se acuerden de su cumpleaños, yo sí lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

— _Tienes que alistar toda tu ropa y recuerda no dejar nada, vamos a ir al apartamento._ –Salta de la cama y se mira al espejo, sus ojos están algo hinchados de llorar pero eso es lo menos importante ahora, busca en su closet entre su poca ropa su vestido favorito y su sombrero de mariposa.

— _Recuerda abrigarte, Juvia_. –Saca un saco que combina con su vestido y se dirige al baño, entró con ella y la cubro con mis alas mientras espero que se bañe y cumpla sus necesidades fisiológicas. Al saber que ya está vestida la descubro y la puedo ver, se peina sus ondas rápidamente y sonríe al espejo. — _Eso, sonríe, es tu cumpleaños._

— Es mi cumpleaños –Con más energía que nunca sale del baño, tiende su cama y empieza a doblar toda su ropa y a meterla en su pequeña maleta. Después de algunos minutos ya todo está listo, lo único que deja afuera es su Teru Teru bozu, tiene la loca idea que atrae la lluvia. Juvia toma el pequeño artefacto y se lo pone en su vestido como adorno y sonríe, ya su atuendo esta completo.

— ¿Juvia, estás lista? –Golpean en la puerta y esa es la voz de José Porla, el director del orfanato, fue un buen hombre con ella aunque su corazón esté lleno de oscuridad, no pudo estar pendiente todo el tiempo de ella porque tenía asuntos de los cuales encargarse pero siempre protegió a las niñas del orfanato. Juvia no podía dar quejas de todo el maltrato que recibía porque iba a ser peor si los castigaban a ellos, por eso decidió aguantar las malas palabras y que dañaran sus cosas materiales.

Juvia toma el pequeño cerdito donde guardó todo el dinero que ganaba en actividades del orfanato, como vender muñecos de felpa, comida y también lo que recibía de mesada. En una caja tiene lo de su primer sueldo que se lo dieron por adelantado, la contrataron en una fábrica como la chica que alista los productos cuando ya están listos al final de la línea de producción, lo único malo es que es un turno de noche y sale a las dos de la madrugada, le dije que no aceptará ese trabajo pero no me escuchó, la noche es peligrosa y no me gusta que ande a esas horas en la calle...Mañana empezará a trabajar allí, solo espero que todo esté bien.

— Sí, señor Porla. –Abre la puerta y salgo con ella. Con nostalgia Juvia mira la que fue su habitación por dieciocho años y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Sencillamente no entiendo a los humanos, ayer deseaba salir corriendo de ese lugar y ahora está punto de llorar porque se va, ese es otro de los defectos de los humanos, apegarse a las cosas materiales y a sus recuerdos, ¿Cómo hacerle entender que debe concentrarse en su futuro? Es solo un pedazo de espacio, el universo es muy grande como para ponerse a llorar por semejantes dimensiones tan pequeñas.

— Sabes que por las políticas del gobierno ya no te podremos tener aquí, ¿Tienes todo el dinero que necesitas? Yo te puedo ayudar con algo. –Ella contrae su cuerpo algo apenada, le da vergüenza decir cuando necesita algo, pero creo que no necesitará dinero, con su adelantó pudimos arrendar un apartamento en un vecindario bonito y le quedo dinero para el mes.

— Señor Porla, es usted muy gentil pero ya tengo todo lo necesario, no se preocupe. –El anciano asiente con la cabeza y le pide que vaya a su oficina, Juvia tiene que firmar unos papeles antes de irse.

Juvia se sienta en la silla de cuero de su despacho y lee las hojas para luego estampar su firma en ellos, según esto ahora es legalmente toda una adulta libre, que podrá disfrutar de la vida fuera de ese lugar, era como una presa en el orfanato, aunque ella nunca lo sintió así.

José Porla le da indicaciones para poder vivir su vida fuera del orfanato, entre ellas le dice que no salga sola a altas horas de la noche, yo también creo que es un excelente consejo y que Juvia debería conseguirse un trabajo a horas decentes, pero por el momento eso fue lo único que le salió.

— Espero que seas una gran mujer –Acaba con esa frase y de uno de sus cajones saca un pastelillo, a Juvia le encantan las cosas dulces.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña! –Juvia abre sus ojos muy grande, no lo puede creer, son pocos los humanos que han hecho cosas bonitas por ella y por eso cuando algo así le pasa es algo incrédula.

— Es para ti –Sus manos tiemblan al recibirlo y se lo queda mirando, los obsequios que le han dado en sus dieciocho años los puede contar con los dedos de la mano.

— Esta muy bonito, muchísimas gracias, en serio, muchas gracias señor Porla. –Otra cosa que no comprendo es porque los humanos lloran cuando están felices, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

— Es un Come galletas –Juvia lo toma fuertemente y tal vez nunca se lo coma, lo va a guardar como recuerdo.

— ¿Sabes cómo llegar a tu nueva casa? –Ella asiente sacando el mapa que tiene en su bolso de mano. — Tomo el tren número 4 aquí y me bajo en esta estación, camino dos cuadras hacia el este y estoy en casa.

— Buena chica. ¿Me dejas darte un último abrazo? –Juvia asiente y recibe el abrazo de lo más cercano a una familia que tuvo, toma el pastel en sus manos y se despide casi llorando de José. — Gracias por todo, señor. –Él asiente y con un gesto con la mano le pide que salga, bien, caminamos por última vez por los corredores del orfanato y ella trata de no encontrarse con el trío maravilla que le dicen cosas feas, para su fortuna no están por ningún lado y cuando estamos en la puerta se detiene.

Debe estar pensando en todo lo que le espera afuera y lo que va a dejar atrás, respira hondamente y cierra los ojos, los abre y su mirada esta más llena de confianza, da un paso fuerte fuera del lugar y luego da otro, legalmente ya está en el mundo y puede empezar a vivir su vida, estudiar, trabajar, hacer cosas de jóvenes, no la dejare ir a fiestas aunque no sé cómo prohibírselo, la alejare de los vicios y tratare de que encuentre la felicidad que tanto desea.

Juvia mira el cielo despejado, camina lentamente y observa todo a su alrededor, tiene especial cuidado con los autos y ve la cara de cada persona que pasa y su manera de vestir, parece que su ropa no está muy a la moda.

Los locales son muy interesantes, coloridos y la decoración es extraña, venden muchas cosas y ella desea comprar todo eso. Por cada paso que da ve y ve objetos, finalmente entra a un lugar donde hay mucho color rosado y cosas materiales de mujeres.

Se toma su gran tiempo decidiendo, pero finalmente compra muchas cosas, la gran mayoría es para decorar su habitación, Stickers para sus paredes, cajas de decoración para guardar sus cosas y uno que otro muñeco. Se le fue todo el dinero de su marranito y le queda un poco del adelanto para comer.

Subimos a la estación del tren, Juvia compra su primera tarjeta de metro y parece un gran logro para ella, pasa la tarjeta y la guarda muy bien en su maleta. Espera pacientemente el tren y cuando lo ve llegar se levanta y entra con mucha calma, puede tomar un asiento y aquí vamos, hacia su nuevo apartamento.

Cuando llegamos, Juvia camina a su nuevo hogar y trata de memorizar todas las tiendas cercanas, al entrar nos encontramos con la dueña del apartamento que parece ser una anciana muy agradable, le da indicaciones y cuando Juvia tiene todo claro le da las llaves, se despide, cierra la puerta y Juvia empieza a saltar por todo el lugar de felicidad.

Prende el equipo que hay en la sala para empezar a desempacar y cuando pasan una canción de Maroon V enloquece, esta loca esa humana pero se ve muy feliz, hace limpieza en su habitación y empieza a colocar todos los objetos que compró, al final del día todo está como ella, ese lugar dice Juvia en cada rincón.

— _Vamos por tu helado de cumpleaños, te lo mereces_ –Es tiempo de que empiece a hacer nuevos amigos y que ellos celebren su cumpleaños pero por ahora como somos solo los dos un helado está bien para celebrar su cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué tal un helado? –Juvia se levanta y sale a la calle, compra un helado en la heladería que le parece hermosa porque está muy bien decorada y le da ideas para terminar su habitación.

Su cumpleaños se acaba rápidamente y ella vuelve a la cama, esa noche también nos visitan los mismos demonios, pero ahora se le suma la anorexia, masoquismo, drogadicción, alcoholismo y trastornos mentales. ¿Por qué la buscan? No puedo entender lo que está pasando y no quiero que nada malo le pase, ella no puede caer en las manos de estos adefesios, no lo permitiré.

Hablo con su majestad, puedo comunicarme con ella cuando yo lo desee pero debido a sus múltiples tareas y que debe estar pendiente de su creación no me gusta molestarla mucho, pero esta es una situación de emergencia, ella nunca había estado expuesta ante todos esos peligros y tal vez no saber lo que le depara el futuro es lo que no me gusta. Efectivamente obtengo la respuesta que era más que obvio que me diera, me dice que no está entre mis capacidades saber lo que va a suceder y que no debo meterme en sus decisiones.

.

.

.

La protejo como puedo, le doy consejos y en lo demás no puedo intervenir, los demonios solo se burlan de mí y yo sigo confiado que nada va a suceder. El trabajo de Juvia no es la gran cosa pero es algo sencillo que ella puede hacer.

Va una semana en la fábrica y en su nueva vida, le aconseje que consiguiera un nuevo empleo, ya está en eso, está mandando hojas de vida a diferentes lugares para que le puedan dar un trabajo decente, ya su turno ha terminado y ambos salimos a las oscuras calles, estoy más pendiente que nunca y a la distancia veo dos hombres.

— ¡ _Devuélvete, parecen peligrosos!_ –Se detiene súbitamente ya que los ha visto, al dar la vuelta hay dos hombres más, Juvia trata de retroceder pero está atrapada en un callejón por esos hombres.

— ¿Qué hace una niña tan bonita sola? –Puedo ver sus intenciones, son hombres malos, ella no, Juvia no. Los ignora y trata de seguir con su camino pero le impiden el paso, Sol, Totomaru, Aria y todos los demonios que nos habían visitado antes aparecen con carne humana y empiezan a comer como si estuvieran visto una película en cine.

— Por favor déjenme ir –Asustada, con lágrimas en sus ojos y haciendo fuerza trata de soltarse de ese hombre que la ha apresado con sus manos, le está haciendo daño porque tiene muchas fuerzas.

— ¡Ayuda! –Juvia empieza a gritar y uno de ellos la golpea para que no haga ruido, estoy seguro que alguien tiene que llegar, esto no puede pasarle a ella, no a una chica tan sana y pura. Sus lágrimas empiezan a salir rápidamente y no veo a nadie en el lugar que la pueda ayudar. Solo escucho las palabras desagradables de los hombres y yo no puedo interferir.

— Por favor no me hagan nada –Se burlan de sus súplicas y me asquean los humanos, uno de ellos rompe su blusa y otro manosea su cuerpo. No puedo ver esto, no cuando siempre procure que nada malo le pasara.

— ¿Quién va a ser el primero? –Están alcoholizados, drogados y Juvia recibe otro golpe porque mordió a uno de ellos y le dio una patada a otro para que la soltaran, su ojo es muy delicado y temo que esto no es lo peor que recibirá su cuerpo físico.

— Esta bastante buena esta, perra. –uno de ellos se acerca a ella y empieza a besar su cuello a la fuerza, brusca, toscamente, de una manera pervertida y lasciva. Es una experiencia desagradable.

— Ella es nuestra, después de esto no habrá guardián que pueda sacarla de la oscuridad. –Suicidio se burla en mi cara, no entiendo porque está sucediendo esto, porque le pasa esto a una chica que nunca le hizo nada malo a nadie, los sollozos de Juvia son impresionantes, ¿Cómo no sienten compasión por ella? ¿Cómo se atreven a seguir golpeando su rostro? Juvia está sufriendo, sus gestos, su dolor, esos hombres tocando su cuerpo.

— Yo empiezo.

— No es justo Bora, se ve que es virgen, déjamela a mi.

— ¡Cierra la boca! Puedes disfrutar de la perra cuando termine -Ese hombre rompe la falda de su vestido, sé que no puedo interferir, lo sé, no puedo meterme en acciones humanas, ni en los designios de su majestad, quiero dejar de escuchar las risas de esos demonios, no contaminar mis oídos con las palabras depravadas de esos hombres, quiero que todo esto se detenga. No me doy cuenta en qué momento mi puño se estrella con el rostro de ese humano y lo manda a volar muy lejos, los otros tres no son problema para mí, en menos de un segundo están revolcándose de dolor en el suelo y yo me arrodillo a su altura, la abrazo fuertemente haciéndole entender que no voy a permitir que le hagan daño y la cubro con mis alas, conmigo está segura.

Su respiración esta agitada, aún sigue llorando y la luz de ese pequeño poste es lo único que me permite ver su rostro, ella sigue sorprendida, no entiende que es lo que ha pasado, de repente parpadea, se mueve entre mis brazos y levanta la cara.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y golpes se abren grandemente, su mano toca mi cara, ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Me esta viendo directamente, ¿Soy visible para ella? Esto solo significa una cosa...

— ¿Eres un áng..-Ya no estoy abrazándola, me encuentro en su majestuosa sala llena de luz, me arrodillo en seguida y agacho la cabeza. No la puedo ver directamente, nadie la conoce y parece que si alguien lo hiciera moriría.

— ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí, Gray? -Acabo de interferir en sus planes, la desobedecí y rompí la regla de oro de los guardianes.

— Fue un grave error, pido perdón a usted, por favor. No lo volveré a hacer, no sé que me pasó, usted sabe mejor que nadie que le ofrezco toda mi lealtad y obediencia, por favor perdóneme.

— Toda acción tiene su consecuencia, Gray.

— Lo sé mi reina, por favor perdóneme.

— Es la mayor falta que un guardián puede cometer y lo sabias desde el principio, te lo advertí, sabes lo que le sucede a los que me desobedecen. –Humanos, los ángeles desobedientes se vuelven humanos y pueden caer en la oscuridad, aquellos son los caídos, los que le sirven a Zeref.

— Un humano no. Por favor deme una oportunidad, nunca lo volveré a hacer, se lo juro. Ellos querían hacerle daño, no era justo para ella. -No deseo ser un humano pero en cierta manera no me arrepiento de lo que hice, si dejaba que eso pasará Juvia se convertiría en un ser oscuro, no entiendo como ella puede permitir que pasen ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que es justo? Tú solo fuiste creado para seguir mis órdenes, no para cuestionarme. Los humanos se buscan su propio camino, yo les di la posibilidad de elegir entre el bien y el mal.

— Juvia no era mala y no entiendo porque tenía que pagar por las decisiones de aquellos hombres perversos...— Estas siendo insolente, Gray.

— Lo lamento...Sé que usted la ama bastante, no entiendo porque le iba a hacer eso. Solo quería lograr comprender la situación –No quiero ser un humano, los humanos son débiles y los caídos se burlarían de mi, no puedo permitirles eso.

— Tu no lo entiendes, Gray y no pienso explicártelo...La salvaste, sé que no les di amor a los ángeles, los llene de lealtad y obediencia, pero esto es algo que no había pasado antes, los caídos fueron convencidos por Zeref para ir en contra de mi, tu error no fue maligno o oscuro, tú preferiste salvarla sin importarte las consecuencias que traerías para ti, eso es un acto de amor. Sabes de antemano que no puedo permitir guardianes que tengan afecto por sus humanos.

— Su majestad, no puedo tener afecto por una humana cuando usted no nos ha dado sentimientos de humanos. Lo que hice fue solamente instinto de protección, soy su guardián, no podía permitir que le hicieran semejantes cosas tan horribles a un alma tan pura. –Siento que mis alas pesan y me voy hacia un lado, es muy pesado. ¿Qué pasa con mi fuerza?

— No puedes saber que es amor si no lo experimentaste antes, tú, mi pequeño guardián demostraste que el amor puede manifestarse en cualquier ser que cree, incluso en Zeref, aunque su oscuridad no se lo permita. –Se equivoca, yo no la quiero, es decir, los humanos son seres inferiores, nunca lo haría.

— No amo a Juvia, su majestad.

— Bien, vivirás con ella Gray, si te das cuenta y me demuestras en tres días que eres un guardián y que no sientes ningún tipo de cariño por Juvia, solo entonces al cambio del día cuatro vendrás a mi y te aceptaré nuevamente como ángel, pero tienes que saber que no volverás a ser guardián de Juvia nunca más.

— ¿Nunca más podré volver a ver a Juvia? -Han sido tantos momentos compartidos, la cargue en mis brazos cuando era una bebé, vi sus sonrisas, sus dientes caer, sus rodillas raspadas, sus lágrimas y tristezas por no tener una familia, yo he estado con ella todo el tiempo, no es justo que me la quite, no cuando lo único que he hecho es protegerla.

— Volverás al cielo conmigo, podrás estar libre por ahí, jugando como lo hacía antes de ser guardián...A Juvia le asignaré un ángel retirado, no debes preocuparte por su bienestar, Gray, no la volverás a ver pero ella estará bien. -¿Por qué me pone a escoger entre Juvia y ser un ángel? No seré un humano, eso está claro, pero dejar a Juvia en manos de alguien más después de que yo intente hacer todo lo posible para que fuera una buena chica, no quiero que eso pase, pero yo solo puedo seguir órdenes.

— Usted está malinterpretado las cosas, su majestad. Al día cuarto sabrá que soy su leal y fiel guardián que la quiere demasiado a usted. -es más que seguro que yo voy a volver a Mavis, soy su joven y obediente guardián, una humana no significa tanto como mi creadora.

— Soy como tú madre, me quieres por lo que he hecho por ti, pero es diferente a lo que sientes por Juvia.

— Llegare a usted, no imaginaria mi vida siendo un humano, sería el peor castigo, su majestad, Mavis. Yo no amo a Juvia y se lo demostraré.

— Mi pequeño angelito, quiero que sepas que no hay rencor si decides ser un humano y estar con ella. El amor es lo más hermoso que he creado y quiero a Juvia demasiado, también deseo su felicidad. –Es tonto que crea que siento cariño por Juvia, es simplemente descabellado que piense eso. Los dos solo somos compañeros de viaje, nuestro lazo morirá cuando Juvia lo haga.

— No lo habrá porque volveré con usted, se lo juro. –Ella se sienta en su trono, alejándose de mi.

— Ya lo descubrirás. Por lo pronto ve con ella, está demasiado asustada.

— ¿Qué le diré a ella? Me vio, ¿Qué haré con los hombres que golpeé?.

— Puedes decirle la verdad, ya luego me ocuparé de ciertos detalles que vieron esos cinco humanos. –Sé que Mavis se preocupa por los humanos, porque ella los creó, su majestad no quiere que sean malos y desea que cuando mueran lleguen al cielo y disfruten de todo lo que les tiene preparado, pero a veces por las acciones de los malvados los buenos salen perjudicados, como Juvia...Juvia, estoy mirándole el rostro mientras termina su frase, el tiempo ha vuelto a correr.

— ...gel? –Me abraza fuerte, muy fuerte y su piel está fría, ahora se lo que se siente el frío, siento como si me estuviera robando mi calor. Pero aún tengo mis alas, soy un ángel aún, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Los demonios nos observan, ya no ríen, les he ganado esta batalla aunque lo haya perdido todo.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Los venciste con un solo dedo. Debes ser un ángel, señor ángel, ¿Ellos me mataron?

— No, estás viva y en la tierra, esta es una fea calle y son las tres de la madrugada...Sí, soy tu ángel y vengo a cuidarte, no dejaré que te hagan nada. –Mis alas pesan mucho, esto no me había pasado antes, Juvia llora en mis brazos y yo retiro mis alas de su cuerpo, no puedo sostenerlas y la aplastaran si no lo hago.

— Tenía tanto miedo, gracias, gracias por lo que hiciste. –Esta temblando y casi ni puede hablar, nunca antes la vi tan asustada, parece que ya no puede hablar, son emociones muy fuertes para una débil humana, entra en shock y solo parpadea, tal vez se calme cuando este en casa. Yo me quito mi abrigo blanco de la más fina seda que hay en el universo y la envuelvo en él, la tomo entre mis brazos y la cargo. Mis fuerzas ya no están pero aún así puedo cargarla.

— Todo está bien, yo estoy contigo. –Veo a los despreciables hombres que querían abusar de Juvia, parece que se me fue la mano con el tal Bora. No sé si está respirando pero sacar a Juvia de ese lugar es lo más importante.

Camino con ella en brazos, no se ha movido ni un centímetro, llegó a su apartamento, busco las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y abro la puerta, enciendo las luces y ella se ahoga con su propio llanto en intervalos, la depositó en su cama y solo entonces abre los ojos reaccionando.

— ¿Esto es real? Yo estaba siendo atacada por esos hombres, querían hacerme daño.

— Eran humanos perversos y llenos de demonios, si te iban a hacer daño.

— ¿Esos hombres me van a volver a atacar? –Niego con la cabeza, no estoy seguro pero por el momento yo la protegeré.

— No lo harán porque renunciaras a ese empleo, ¡Te dije que no lo tomaras! –Trato de respirar, ¿Respirar? Estoy respirando y veo una pluma en el suelo, ¡Mis plumas! ¡Por Mavis! Me estoy quedando sin alas. Veo a mi alrededor, las plumas están desapareciendo.

— ¿Tus plumas se te están cayendo? ¿Por qué?–Toma una de mis plumas doradas en sus manos y la observa. No, no mis alas.

— Cometí una gran falta salvándote, me castigaron por esto y lentamente me convertiré en humano. –Aterrorizada abre su boca y niega con la cabeza. — ¡Es mi culpa! Todo es mi culpa, estoy maldita. –La tomó del rostro y le digo que me mire, ella hace un gesto de dolor, está muy lastimada y es bastante delicada. — Yo fui el que decidí salvarte, no es tu culpa. Aún puedo volverme un ángel, no creas que me quedaré como humano para siempre.

— O sea que volverás a cuidarme, entonces estoy más tranquila. –Sonríe y yo guardo silencio, no volveremos a vernos nunca más, pero no de lo diré.

— ¿Cómo estás? –Cambio de tema y Juvia se contrae un poco, le he vuelto a recordar lo que le pasó y se tapa los ojos para que no la vea llorar. — Estoy bien, no alcanzaron a hacerme daño, aunque sigo muy asustada, no sé que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado, no lo hubiera soportado, me hubiera suicidado.

— Nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso, lo importante es que te protegí, ahora debemos procurar que esto no vuelva a pasar, ¿Entendiste? –Juvia asiente y mira mi abrigo.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con él? –Levanto mis hombros, creo que está bien. Luego conseguiré otro.

— Gracias. -acaricia el algodón de las puntas y sonríe levemente. Luego refriega su cuello, donde ese hombre le tocó con su sucia boca. — Voy a bañarme, necesito quitarme esta sensación. –Estoy de acuerdo y voy tras ella, me meto en el baño y Juvia me mira. — ¿Qué haces?

— Pues acompañándote para que te bañes. –Ella levanta la ceja, parece no entender. — Soy tu guardián, te acompaño a todas partes.

— O sea que tú...¿Tú me has visto desnuda?

— No, no. –me apresuro en contestar, no quiero que me confunda y piense que hago acciones de humanos, no lo hago, yo ni siquiera siento atracción por algún ser creado. — No, yo te cubría con mis alas mientras hacía esas cosas necesarias. –Asiente con la cabeza entendiendo, pero aún sigue ahí de pie, ¿Qué le pasa?

— Es algo incómodo, ¿Puedes esperar afuera? –ya que tiene un guardián sustituto pues creo que es lo que debo hacer. Salgo y me siento en la cama de Juvia, todas las plumas en la habitación me pertenecen y ¿Cómo deje que me convirtieran en un humano? No quiero ser uno de ellos, no lo deseo. ¿Cómo su majestad, Mavis pudo siquiera pensar que yo le tenía cariño a esa humana? Yo no sé que es el cariño, nunca lo he experimentado.

Cuando sale del baño tiene mi abrigo puesto, se dirige a la cama y respira hondamente.

— Ya estoy mejor, creo que será algo difícil no recordar lo que me pasó, pero no quiero volver a pensar en eso. ¡Quiero superarlo!

— Bien dicho, Juvia. –Juvia hace silencio, está dudando un poco y luego se aventura en preguntar.

— Tengo tantas preguntas, ¿podrías respondérmelas? Es decir, hay un ser divino en mi habitación y no puedo perder la oportunidad, sin decir que eres el ángel más hermoso que he visto.

— Soy el único ángel que has visto. –Ella sonríe, por primera vez después de esa experiencia horrible.

— Por favor, cuéntame cómo es allá. Por favor–Repite el por favor muchas veces y quiero que olvide lo que le ha pasado, no recordará nada después de que yo vuelva a ser un ángel ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

— Bien, allá es hermoso, nosotros los ángeles tenemos mucho espacio y casi siempre estamos alejados de las almas humanas que logran entrar, allá no hay lo que los humanos consideran tristeza, el mar es de cristal, las calles son en oro y todos visten con joyas y piedras preciosas, el cielo es un lugar hermoso y por eso siempre debes ser buena para ir allá.

— Se oye muy hermoso, quisiera verlo, pero no quiero morir.

— Nadie quiere morir, Juvia. –Ella asiente, sus ojo izquierdo se ha hinchado tanto que no puede abrirlo en su totalidad.

— ¿Tú escogiste ser mi ángel? –ladeo mi cabeza, no tengo elección, yo solo nací y mi función era cuidarla.

— No, los ángeles son creados, en el tiempo de tu mundo deben ser como con siete años de antelación, nos dan la preparación que necesitamos y cuando cumplimos la edad nos envían a la tierra para guardar al bebé que fue concebido.

— Siete años, ¿Es decir que las personas que van a nacer en siete años ya tienen su ángel?

— De hecho, el ángel de tu hijo ya ha sido creado, lo conocí hace un año. Su nombre es Ice.

— ¿Voy a tener un hijo en seis años? ¿Con quién? Esto es tan sorpresivo, no pensé que fuera capaz de generar vida, ¿Crees que podré cuidarlo? Tengo mucho miedo.

— No conozco el futuro, no sé con quién vas a tener tu bebé, todo eso lo tiene su majestad, Mavis en su cabeza, pero es un hecho. Serás la mejor madre del mundo ya que le darás a tu bebé lo que no tuviste, eso es lo que creo –Juvia aprieta fuertemente sus ojos y medita la idea de tener un bebé, un niño para ella.

— Espera, entonces tú has estado conmigo desde el principio, ¿Es decir, me cuidas desde que tengo un minuto de concebida? –Ella ladea su cabeza esperando una afirmación y yo le indicó que se siente a mi lado, tengo mucho que contarle.

— Debo cuidarte desde que estás en el vientre de tu madre hasta que Mavis decide que tu tiempo en la tierra se ha terminado. –Juvia se recuesta un poco en la cama pero no despega su mirada ni un solo segundo de mi, siempre me pregunte cómo sería que ella pudiera verme y ahora que puedo conversar con ella, es una sensación agradable.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa con los niños que mueren antes de nacer? –Mis plumas siguen cayendo pero ella las toma todas y las guarda en una de las cajas que compró en la tienda.

— Se supondría que ya cumplieron su función, los cuidaron pero por situaciones no pudieron nacer. –Le pasó el Teru Teru bozu que ha dejado muy lejos de ella y Juvia lo abraza y se acomoda en su almohada, su empleo es bastante agotador y aunque sus ojos se quieren cerrar por el cansancio ella no desea hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué a los buenos le pasan cosas malas?

— A todos los humanos le pasan cosas malas, pero es tu deber cuidarte, Juvia. Nunca vuelvas a salir tan tarde de tu casa y siempre mantén un mecanismo de defensa. ¿Entendiste? –Ella asiente como una niña regañada y sus ojos se abren con unos cuantos destellos en ellos.

— Si estuviste conmigo desde el principio, entonces debes saber cómo era mi madre, cuéntame sobre ella. –La madre de Juvia, una mujer bastante buena que dio a parar con un humano malvado y sin sentimientos.

— Umi Loxar, era una mujer muy parecida a ti, solo que su cabello no era azul como el tuyo, era negro. Era bastante tierna y muy joven, quería un gran futuro para ti, por supuesto te quería tener pero tu padre no deseaba un bebé, le pidió que abortará y como ella no lo hizo la dejo por otra mujer que si hacía lo que él pidiera. Después la salud de tu madre se fragmentó y casi mueres con ella cuando naciste. Desde entonces yo te cuidé y empezamos nuestra vida en ese lugar.

— ¿Sabes si mi padre sigue con vida? –Niego con la cabeza, no tengo ni idea donde pueda estar. — No, pero hay alguien que te está buscando. –Ella trata de abrir los ojos pero parece que el sueño la está venciendo. — ¿Quién?

— Su nombre es Gajeel, es el hijo del hermanastro de tu madre. –Juvia bosteza, se rasca el ojo que no tiene golpeado con su mano y vuelve a bostezar, esta cansada.

— ¿Me va a encontrar?

— Lo más probable es que si, pero ahora debes dormir, mañana responderé a todas tus preguntas, duerme ahora.

— Gracias por lo que hiciste, renunciaste a todo por mi, solo alguien que me quiere mucho haría eso, pensé que nadie me quería en el mundo. –Esas son sus últimas palabras antes de quedar dormida y yo sonrío, ¿Sonrío? Mis labios se curvean y mi estomago hace una ligera presión, por primera vez en toda mi vida he sonreído y se siente bien, me gusta sonreír.

Tomo una bolsa de hielo, es bastante frío y lo pongo en sus golpes, lentamente le limpio la sangre y hago lo que los enfermeros hacen, curo sus heridas con los líquidos desinfectantes y trato de cerrárselas. No hubiera sabido que hubiera pasado con ella si esos hombres le hubieran hecho daño, tal vez hubiera dejado de creer en la creadora Mavis y eso me haría un caído, las cosas pasan por algo y el que yo esté aquí debe ser algo bueno. Me siento a su lado minutos después y estoy pendiente que ningún demonio venga a ella, aún no sé si soy capaz de verlos pero no puedo dejar que nadie la toque y tampoco puedo dejar de mirarla ¿Qué me pasa?.

.

.

.

Cuando ella despierta yo me siento terrible, siento una horrible presión en mi estomago, no puedo tener los ojos abiertos y mi cuerpo está a moreteado. No entiendo nada de lo que me está pasando.

— Hola, mi ángel guardián.–Sonríe al verme y yo me alivio de que despierte a salvo.

— No puedo tener los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué me pasa? Mi cuerpo está morado, mira. –Ella me inspecciona y rápidamente me da una respuesta.

— Tienes frío, estas helado, señor ángel. Tienes que dormir también. –Sus manos están cálidas y trato de absorber su calor.

— Yo no duermo, tampoco me pasan estas cosas.

— Ahora eres un humano. –Juvia se levanta de la cama y me indica que me acueste, yo lo hago y siento una sensación agradable cuando me tapa con las cobijas y lo último que veo antes de cerrar mis ojos es su cabello azul y sus ojos de color morado por los golpes.

.

.

.

Tengo un horrible sueño, es bastante feo y estas nuevas experiencias no me están gustando para nada, no quiero volver a soñar que le hacen daño a Juvia, cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que es de noche, ¿Qué ha pasado? Miro a mi alrededor y estoy en la cama de Juvia, ella no está por ningún lado. — ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! –Miro la hora, es hora de su turno en la fábrica, no pudo haber salido sola después de lo que le pasó.

Me levanto y salgo corriendo de la habitación, mi corazón late fuertemente porque ella no contesta, entro a la cocina y me estrello con un pequeño cuerpo de cabellera azul.

— ¡Despertaste! pensé que ibas a estar hambriento y te prepare la cena. –Mi corazón se alivia y asumo que ese dolor en mi estomago es de hambre, deseo probar cada una de esas cosas.

— Pensé que habías vuelto a la fábrica. –Trato de mover mis alas pero no responden, llevo mis manos a mi espalda y ya no están, no soy un ángel...Solo dos días más y volveré a ser un ángel, dormí todo el día de hoy.

— Tengo miedo de volver a salir a la calle. –Me siento al frente de ella en el comedor y aspiro el olor que desprende de la comida, huele delicioso. — No te preocupes, si te cuidas lo suficiente eso no va a volver a pasar. Además yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

— Lo sé, muchas gracias. –ella sonríe y mueve sus manos nerviosamente, la conozco tan bien, cada movimiento, cada expresión de su rostro, sé lo que siente. Miedo, tiene mucho miedo por lo que le pasó.

Doy una cucharada a la comida, esto es lo más extraño pero reconfortante que me ha pasado, la comida es deliciosa, se siente como una combinación en mi boca y en mi lengua hay una extraña sensación. Toda la comida humana es muy rica.

— Esta delicioso –exclamó con la boca llena de comida y Juvia se ríe de mí. — Espera, esto es más rico aún. –Me trae una tarta color café. — Es dulce, sé que te va a gustar –Cuando lo pruebo todo mi cuerpo siente una gran explosión, es lo mejor de ser humano, es muy adictivo y no puedo dejar de probarlo.

— Ahora come esto. –Después de unas cuantas galletas, postres, dulces y una que otra cosa de sal estamos sentados en el sofá hablando, recordando su vida y su sonrisa es demasiado contagiosa, me gusta hablar con ella, me gustan sus preguntas, no sé porque no quiero que deje de hablar, yo nunca pensé que poder comunicarnos fuera tan genial.

— ¿Y entonces todos los nombres de ángeles tienen relación con sus humanos?

— Sí, nuestros nombres se asocian, si no hubiera nubes grises no existiría la lluvia, como tú. –Sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse, se rasca sus párpados y yo sé que tiene sueño, de repente un extraño estrujón se apodera de mi estómago y duele, siento una acidez en la garganta.

Voy corriendo al baño, ella se va detrás de mí y dejó liberar todo lo que me aflige, es un asco, me duele la garganta, duele, el dolor es lo más feo que he experimentado.

Levanto mi cabeza de la tasa del baño y la veo muy preocupada por mi.

— Ve a dormir, estoy bien. –Ella niega con su cabeza. — No debí haberte dado toda esa comida, te indigestaste. –Sonrío patéticamente, no quiero que se sienta culpable, pero claramente debió haber pensado en esto.

— Ya te traigo un efervescente, te hará mucho bien. –Y ahora parece que tengo otra necesidad humana, esto es horrible, los humanos son asquerosos en todos los sentidos.

Juvia vuelve y le pido que no entre.

— Entrar al baño es normal, mi ángel guardián. –me da vergüenza, esto es asqueroso y sin hablar del olor, estos humanos parecen podrirse por dentro.

— No quiero que entres.

— Esta bien, pero recuerda que no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado. Ya sabes, tenemos que expulsar todo lo que comemos –Juvia deja el vaso en el piso con la efervescencia y cuando me doy cuenta que se ha ido, abro la puerta y tomo el contenido.

.

.

.

Juvia me ayuda a costarme cuidadosamente en su cama y sonríe acariciando mis cabellos, no entiendo que estoy sintiendo, no quiero que me deje de acariciar, ni de ver, se siente tan bien su contacto.

— Ahora soy yo la que te va a cuidar. –Sus palabras me agradan, estoy cansado aunque dormí todo el día uno de humano, ella también debe estar muy cansada, pero no tiene intenciones en irse a dormir si no cuando este en cama.

— No es necesario. –Ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe deteniendo su caricia en mi cabello, no quiero que se detenga.

— Lo sé, pero quiero cuidarte mi ángel.

— Dime Gray, por favor. –Ese dolor en mi estomago desaparece lentamente y no me doy cuenta en qué momento me quedo dormido, odio dormir porque en mis sueños no puedo cuidarla, no me es posible protegerla y se pierde mucho tiempo considerando la efímera vida de los humanos, pero no importa porque sueño con su sonrisa, su voz y sus azulados cabellos, me gusta soñar cosas bonitas.

.

.

.

Un ruido me despierta, veo a mi alrededor, ella está durmiendo a mi lado, muy cerca de mi, siento calor en mis mejillas ¿Qué es esta sensación? Mi corazón late fuerte, no entiendo que me sucede pero no me aparto de ella, es tan indefensa cuando duerme, sus mejillas se ponen rosas y sus labios se abren ligeramente, su majestad se esmeró en crearla.

El sonido que escuché fue el timbre del apartamento, ella despierta cuando timbran de nuevo y yo cierro los ojos haciéndome el dormido, no entiendo porque hice eso pero no quiero que se de cuenta que la he estado mirando de más.

— Buenos días mi ángel –La suavidad de su piel toca mi cara y mi corazón vuelve a latir en forma descomunal. — Espero que estés mejor. –no me muevo ni un centímetro ni abro los ojos, deseo que me toque más la mejilla, pero Juvia se levanta y toma su bata al ver que el timbre suena insistentemente, veo el reloj, es la mitad del día dos, en un día y medio vuelto a ver a mi ama Mavis.

— ¿Quién es usted? –Salgo corriendo al escuchar la voz de Juvia, pienso que son esos hombres de nuevo pero cuando salgo no es ninguno de ellos, es un hombre alto y de cabello negro.

— ¿Eres Juvia Loxar? –Ella asiente y ladea su cabeza. — ¿Quién es usted?

— Soy el hijo del hermanastro de tu madre, soy tu primo, Juvia y he estado buscándote. –Juvia abre los ojos, así que él era Gajeel.

— Espero no llegar en un mal momento.

— No, por favor pasa. –El joven le explica todo a Juvia y le promete que se va a hacer cargo de ella, redistribuir la herencia de su abuelo y con ese dinero Juvia podrá montar la florería que tanto deseó. El joven parece una buena persona y los dos hablan demasiado, Gajeel le cuenta más cosas de su tío y su madre de las que yo sabía.

El tiempo pasa y nosotros tres hablamos mucho, cuando me doy cuenta ya es hora de dormir, el hombre se va no sin antes pedirle que vayan a un parque de diversiones mañana, es fin de semana y ya con la promesa de la herencia Juvia no tendrá que trabajar en esa fábrica, las cosas se solucionan para bien, me sentiré más seguro si sé que tiene un buen futuro cuando me vaya.

Ninguno de los dos tiene sueño y solo por eso vemos televisión, escuchamos música y hablamos hasta agotar todas nuestras fuerzas, desearía que el cansancio no existiera y poder tener más tiempo para compartir con ella, pero ella ya ha quedado rendida, esta dormida en mi pecho, no sé cómo terminó ahí pero me gusta acariciar su cabello, yo no tengo ningún afecto por ella pero no estoy seguro si podré dejarla.

.

.

.

Esta vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y su sonrisa se ve enmarcada de un lado a otro, pero yo me siento triste, me quedan pocas horas con ella.

— ¿Subimos a esa montaña rusa? Por favor –Mis ojos se desvían a ese enorme monstruo de metal y creo que no es seguro. Fue todo un desafío sacarla de la casa debido al trauma que esos hombres dejaron en ella y la convencí, sin embargo ahora creo que fue una mala idea.

— Se ve peligrosa, Juvia.

— ¿Tienes miedo? –El primo de Juvia me reta y por supuesto que no tengo miedo, esos son sentimientos de humanos, yo soy un ángel fuerte.

— Claro que no.

— Vamos entonces. –Juvia me agarra del brazo y me lleva a rastras para la atracción, no le temo a las alturas pero no me quiero subir, mientras hago la fila observó esa atracción y enseguida escucho su voz.

— Es normal que tengas miedo, si quieres no nos subimos. –me cruzo de brazos y rasco mi nariz ¿Miedo? He luchado contra demonios por ella, no puedo sentir esa cosa.

— Soy un ángel, Juvia. He volado toda mi vida, esto no es nada. –Feliz sube y yo me hago a su lado m, atrás de nosotros están Gajeel y su novia Levy, las ruedas de la montaña rusa chirrean y aprieto fuertemente el cinturón, no sé en qué momento se va a romper y vamos a caer.

No estoy asustado, no estoy asustado y vuelvo a repetir las mismas palabras mientras vamos subiendo, al estar en la cima siento un terror tan inmenso que empiezo a gritar.

— ¡Bájame, Juvia! Me quiero bajar, detengan esto, por favor. –Juvia me mira y me pide que me calme, pero son unos segundos efímeros y lo peor pasa, en la bajada siento que mi alma se ha quedado arriba y que esa presión en el estomago va a acabar conmigo, sigo gritando, parece que es lo único que puedo hacer para aliviar ese miedo.

— No, no quiero esto. Bájenme ¿A esto le llaman diversión? ¡Bájenme ahora! –Todos se ríen de mis gritos y Juvia también, ella no está asustada ¿Cómo no lo está?

— Yo estoy aquí, no debes asustarte mi guardián. –Juvia busca mi mano y yo la aprieto fuerte, me siento más calmado, ella me da seguridad pero aún así grito, en las partes donde no hay subidas o bajadas peligrosas también grito, mi voz se escucha por todo el recorrido.

Cuando bajamos creo que la tierra es el mejor lugar que he pisado y me gusta estar en ella, ni loco me vuelvo a subir, bajo la mirada y nuestras manos siguen entrelazadas, a ella no le molesta pero esa sensación vuelve a aparecer en mis mejillas, siento calor.

— Y después dicen que yo soy la niñita gritona –Una niña se burla de mí y sus amigos de no más de diez años también lo hacen, soy una gallina ante sus ojos.

— No te preocupes, te fue bien para ser tu primera vez ¿Nos volvemos a subir? –Le niego con la cabeza y Gajeel a trompicones me vuelve a meter.

.

.

.

Después de unas cuantas veces ya te acostumbras a la sensación y empiezas a disfrutarlo, nunca había sentido tanto en mi vida ni mucho menos sonreído de esa manera que hace que te duela la panza, el parque de diversiones es uno de los mejores lugares y el algodón de azúcar el mejor invento del hombre.

A Juvia le cae bien su primo y a mí también, fue un gran gesto de su parte invitarnos a ese lugar, ya nos hemos subido a casi todas las atracciones, nos falta una y el sol empieza a meterse para pintar el cielo como si fuera rojo.

Solo somos los dos viendo la ciudad en la rueda gigante con ese hermoso atardecer, ella habla sin parar y yo la escucho, me gusta escucharla, siempre ha sido así.

— Y lo mejor fue la casa de los espejos.

— Pero te golpeaste la frente, Juvia, te salió un chichón y ya se te estaban pasando los morados que tenias. –ella sonríe y levanta sus hombros. — Eso no importa porque tengo a mi lado personas que me quieren y que nunca me abandonaran, estoy muy feliz–Bajo la mirada, me quedan menos de dos horas con ella, el día se acabará pronto.

— Yo tengo algo que contarte, Juvia...Hoy..yo.. — ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? –Su pregunta me sorprende y me interrumpe.

— No sé si eso pueda pasar con un humano. Llevo solo dos días como uno y no me ha ido nada bien. –Ella sonríe y baja la mirada para jugar con las puntas de su vestido.

— Yo si creo que puede pasar. –Su rostro se acerca a mí y yo me aproximo a ella, no me puedo contener, ¿Qué me sucede? Nunca haría esto de ángel, nunca me dejaría llevar por mis instintos. Junto mis labios con los suyos y mi interior explota, pero me separo de ella muy rápido, es la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida y necesito más, sin embargo no puedo besarla de nuevo, no cuando tengo que irme.

— Sé que eres un ángel y que te convertiste en humano, pero lo que siento por ti es algo que nunca había sentido antes. –No tendré sentimientos en unas horas, no soy capaz de decírselo, no después de que se ha abierto de esa manera conmigo y ha mostrado sus sentimientos. Pero yo no la amo.

— Yo volveré a ser un...-La rueda se mueve y ella cae en el asiento. — Mira, se ve nuestra casa desde acá – veo el lugar dónde está señalando y ella sonríe, trata de enmendar sus acciones, ¿Se arrepiente de lo que hizo? Pues eso estuvo estupendo, pero lo mejor para los dos es que no vuelva a suceder.

— Dejaste la ventana abierta –Me río porque claramente no veo nuestra casa, digo, su casa desde ahí. — Deje puesto el arroz...-Rompe en risa y yo también lo hago con ella. — Ya entiendo de dónde viene tanto humo.

Descendemos de la rueda y ella señala unos puestos de juegos, debo decirle que volveré a ser ángel, tengo que hacerlo.

— ¡Espera Juvia! –Esta huyendo de mi, salgo corriendo tras ella y mi respiración se agita, odio tener estas limitaciones de humanos, se siente avergonzada porque no le di respuesta a sus sentimientos, debe pensar que la rechacé, pero no puedo aceptarla cuando le debo lealtad a mi creadora..

— ¿Cuál es el que quieres? –Le preguntó ya que está viendo un osito de felpa con detenimiento en el puesto de juegos.

— Ese -Empiezo a jugar, no me puedo concentrar, es difícil hacer cualquier cosa sabiendo que le atraes a Juvia, ¿En qué momento esto llego a ser relevante en mi vida? Mi prioridad era ser un ángel y cuidarla, pero ahora nuestra relación es más compleja.

No tengo suerte, pierdo todo el dinero de Juvia y al final el señor tiene tanta piedad por nosotros que nos da un pequeño collar, se rompe en dos, es una cruz y un corazón, son dos collares pero cuando se unen se vuelven uno.

Ella toma el corazón y me da la cruz a mi.

— Esta parte te pertenece a ti -sonríe y yo me quedo viendo ese pequeño artefacto, me lo cuelgo en el cuello y nos encontramos con su primo y la novia, es hora de volver a casa, yo iré al cielo.

— ¿Te dieron esto? –Gajeel inspecciona el collar y ella se va explicándole lo que significa, me quedo en mi lugar, es tiempo de separarnos. Después de que esta a algunos metros de mi voltea su mirada y me indica que vaya, yo niego con mi cabeza.

Corre hacia mí y yo quiero que se aleje, cuando me tiene enfrente me suplica con la mirada.

— Por favor no te vayas, sé que hice mal besándote. No lo volveré a hacer, te daré tiempo, por favor no te vayas. –Las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer sus ojos y yo aprieto mis manos para conseguir el valor que necesito.

— No es eso, yo no soy humano, Juvia. Te dije que me castigaron, pero volveré a ser un ángel. Es tiempo de irme.

— Dame un poco de tiempo, por favor. No te vayas tan rápido. Puedo cambiar.

— No hiciste nada malo, Juvia. Es mi tiempo de volver, eso no lo puedo decidir yo. –Sigue llorando y siento un nudo que me ahoga la garganta.

— Siempre estarás conmigo porque me cuidarás ¿No es así? Así no te pueda ver podemos hablar -No, yo no la volveré a ver nunca más, pero le miento, no quiero seguir hiriendo sus sentimientos. He comedido tantos errores siendo humano, ahora los entiendo un poco más.

— Gajeel y Levy te cuidarán, por eso no me preocupo. –Su primo se acerca y yo, me despido de Juvia. — Gracias por todo. –Les doy la espalda caminando en dirección contraria. Una pequeña grieta aparece en mi corazón, esta se extiende a medida que voy dando pasos lejos de ella, cuando recuerdo verla llorar. Nuestra vida pasa por mi mente. Parece que esa pequeña fisura está rompiendo todo mi corazón, en pedazos, en ligeros pedazos muy pequeños que en una explosión lastiman mi pecho, me duele mi cuerpo.

Hoy por primera vez en toda mi vida siento lo que es la tristeza, mis lágrimas salen sin que yo pueda detenerlas, estoy llorando, no entendía porque los humanos lloraban tanto pero ahora sé que es para aliviar el dolor físico de una situación muy triste y que no puedes hacer nada para cambiarla.

Yo no la amo, sin embargo me duele separarnos, no quiero perderla. No quiero que mi corazón duela de esta manera, siento como si todo mi interior se estuviera rompiendo, Juvia y yo ya nunca podremos vernos de nuevo y me aterra esa idea. No puedo dejarla, pero es lo que debo hacer para volver a ser ángel, por primera vez desearía haber nacido humano y poder vivir a su lado sin ningún remordimiento.

Necesito escuchar sus palabras, su sonrisa, la forma en la que hace sus chistes y trata de superarse en la vida. Le debo lealtad a su majestad, no amo a esa humana, no quiero ser humano. Todo mi interior es una guerra constante, gran parte de mi ser dice que vuelva con Juvia, que no la deje, pero si la dejo ella no se va a acordar de mí, no tiene sentido que me preocupe por su dolor si me vuelvo ángel.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro, de un momento estoy en el cielo. " _Adiós Juvia, lo siento, es lo que debo hacer"_

— Su majestad, le dije que estaría aquí.

— ¿Pudiste aclarar tus sentimientos? –Asiento y me arrodillo ante ella.

— Finalmente decidí venir a mi creadora y servirle a usted. –ella camina hacia mí y toma algo de mi cuello. — O sea que ya no necesitarás esto. –El único recuerdo que tengo de Juvia, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

— No, ya no lo necesito. Yo solo le sirvo a usted, por la única que podría desarrollar algún tipo de cariño es por usted.

— Mi terco y tsundere angelito, respondeme una pregunta, si pudieras tener un hijo ¿Cómo lo llamarías?

— Los ángeles no tienen hijos, es una cualidad única de los humanos y seres vivos.

— ¿Si así fuera como lo nombrarías?

— Si fuera una niña la llamaría Water y si es hombre sería Fuyu. –Mavis ríe, nunca la había escuchado sonreír ya que era muy dura con sus ordenes e indicaciones con los guardianes.

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama el ángel del primer hijo de Juvia? -¿Está insinuando que los nombres tienen relación? Yo, nunca había pensado en eso.

— No puedo fingir que nada está pasando aquí, Gray. La amas y lloras porque la vas a perder, ella, eres su héroe, un joven bastante guapo, caballeroso y que ha demostrado que siempre la cuidó y la quiso. Juvia ha encontrado todo lo que estaba buscando en un hombre y tú eres ese humano. Sabía que ibas a interferir. – Pone sus manos en mi cabeza y yo me sorprendo, Mavis jamás había hecho contacto físico conmigo.

— ¿Qué hace su majestad?

— Implantando recuerdos en ti, no me da miedo enviarte a la tierra porque sé que eres tan bueno que nunca serías un caído...— Yo la quiero mucho, su majestad. Quiero que sepa que jamás fue mi intención desobedecer sus órdenes y que le debo toda mi lealtad a usted.

— Bien, demuestra tu lealtad cuidándola con tu vida...Te quiero mucho mi pequeño, nos volveremos a ver, pero sólo hasta que el día que mueras recordaras que fuiste un ángel. Te quiero Gray.

.

.

.

— Y entonces como si de un ángel se tratara llegó y me salvó de esos cuatro hombres, pensé que le iban a hacer daño pero él los venció, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si Gray no me hubiera salvado. –Juvia está hablando de mí con una clienta, me sonroja escuchar cuando habla sobre nosotros dos, sin embargo de eso ya pasó bastante tiempo, seis años para ser exactos.

— Y entonces desde que lo vi supe que era para mí.

— ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

— Sí, yo di el primer paso, un beso en la rueda de la fortuna, fue muy apresurado ya que él me dijo que lo nuestro no podía ser, hasta inventó que tenía novia. Después cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido él llegó a casa, me dijo que tenía miedo y que eso nunca le había pasado antes, me confesó que yo también le atraía...Y así empezó todo.

— Que hermosa historia, Juvia. ¿Se aman mucho?

— Yo lo amo con mi vida y creo que él también me ama, renunció a una oportunidad de empleo muy importante por mí y se quedó a mi lado-Water, nuestra pequeña bebé empieza a llorar y escucho la voz de Juvia. — ¿Amor, sabes dónde deje el tetero? –Recuerdo que lo dejo en nuestra habitación y lo encuentro en la mesa de noche, al tomarlo sin querer lanzo una de las cajas de recuerdos de Juvia al suelo.

Todo su contenido sale y empiezo a recoger los objetos, son nuestras cartas, fotografías y al final hay una pluma dorada. ¿De quién es esa pluma tan extraña? Parece de oro mismo, la siento tan familiar, sonrío y la vuelvo a guardar en el lugar, recuerdo que mi bebé tiene hambre y eso es lo más importante ahora. Mi esposa y mi pequeña niña.

* * *

 _Final del OS hermosuras, espero que les haya gustado mucho._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Renunciarías a el mejor estado de tu vida por amor?_

 _Gracias, hasta mañana._


	18. Colors

_Hola mis hermosuras hermosos o hermosas, jajaja que redundante. Bueno ¿Cómo han estado? Yo estoy muy bien y hoy vengo con una hermosa historia o bueno a mí me parecio muy linda. Este fic va a dedicado a Key, sé que es muy tarde y toda la cosa pero es para tu cumpleaños, espero que te guste._

 _Con ustedes._

 _ **Colores – Día 18.**_

* * *

Aprieto su mano fuertemente, tengo mucho miedo y la única que puede calmarme y darme fortaleza cuando más lo necesito es ella, tal vez le estoy haciendo daño pero ella permite que me aferre a su mano, su tacto me hace bien.

— Yo estoy aquí contigo, amor. Todo va a salir bien. –Espero que así sea, esperé tanto este momento, toda mi vida para ser exactos y no podría soportar que nada saliera mal, no cuando los dos estamos tan ilusionados con que esto funcione.

— ¿Segura? –Ella coloca su otra mano encima de la mía y me acaricia, su piel es suave y es el contacto que más me gusta y me parece agradable, Juvia es la única que provoca una reacción asombrosa en mi sistema nervioso por medio de mi sentido del tacto, puedo reconocerla con tan solo sentir su piel o escuchar su voz, reconocería esa suave y tierna voz donde fuera.

— Completamente segura, pasamos por muchas pruebas para llegar a esto, sé que tu cuerpo lo va a aceptar. –Y plasma un beso en el dorso de mi mano, me encantan sus labios, es el mayor placer que he podido experimentar durante toda mi vida y que no quiero perder jamás, necesito de sus labios para seguir.

Juvia Loxar, la mujer que me acompaña, que está sosteniendo mi mano y dándome ánimos es mi novia desde hace cinco años, ahora es mi prometida y pensamos casarnos muy pronto, la amo demasiado y es la luz de mi vida, aunque no tenga ni idea como es la luz o cuales son los colores que forma cuando da una impresión en los órganos visuales ya que soy completamente ciego, desde que nací no puedo ver nada y aunque es una gran desventaja para un chico de veinticinco años que tiene toda una vida por delante, no me he dejado vencer.

Se escribir, leer el lenguaje de braille y tocar la guitarra, piano, flauta traversa, xilófono, percusión y ocho instrumentos más, esa es mi pasión, lo que mejor sé hacer y lo que se me facilita ya que tengo un oído muy fino debido a mi discapacidad visual, la música. Acabe de terminar mi maestría en música y quiero ser profesor en una prestigiosa universidad, gracias a todas las invitaciones que me han llegado de diferentes instituciones prestigiosas y grandes universidades tengo muchas oportunidades en un mundo que a veces juzga "a primera vista" y no deja demostrar los talentos que una persona puede tener.

Estamos decidiéndolo con Juvia, pensamos en la mejor opción para nosotros y nuestro futuro, estamos escogiendo un lugar para que podamos vivir seguros, tranquilos y donde el nivel de vida sea muy bueno para los dos y para mi pequeño Silver.

— Vamos a retirar las vendas señor Fullbuster –No quiero que me las quiten, niego con la cabeza y trato de levantarme de la silla, pero Juvia me vuelve a sentar.

— Amor no tengas miedo. Silver también te está dando fuerzas. –Juvia lleva mi otra mano a su vientre y yo acaricio su pancita esperando que mi niño se mueva y me de ánimos.

— Pateó. –Siento a mi bebé dándome fuerzas y sigo su pie, está apoyado en la piel de Juvia, es algo simplemente impresionante.

— Así es, Silver también te apoya, amor. –desde que era pequeño siempre pensé que nunca iba a tener una familia, jamás imaginé que una chica se iba a fijar en mí por mi situación, pero le agradezco a ella por aparecer en mi vida y llenar mi vida de color, aunque no tengo ni idea de que sea eso a lo que ella llama azul, verde, rojo, amarillo y demás.

Escuché por primera vez su voz cuando estaba cantando en el metro tratando de conseguir dinero para la universidad, en ningún lugar me daban trabajo debido a mi condición y yo quería seguir adelante de cualquier manera, Juvia acababa de perder a su padre debido a un cáncer de pulmón, canté en esa ocasión Save You de Simple Plan, nunca imaginé que estaba cantando directamente a su corazón.

" _Solo quiero que sepas_

 _Que si tu caes, tropiezas,_

 _Te levantaré del suelo,_

 _Si pierdes la fe en ti,_

 _Te daré fuerzas para salir adelante._

 _Dime que no te rendirás,_

 _porque voy a esperar aquí, si tu caes_

 _tu sabes que estaré aquí para ti!_

 _Si solo pudiera encontrar la respuesta_

 _Para llevarlo todo lejos_

 _algunas veces desearía poder salvarte_

 _Y hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas_

 _no voy a renunciar hasta que se_

 _termine"_

Ella se levantó de su asiento y dejó monedas en mi sombrero, levanté la cabeza tratando de escuchar mejor y sonreí cuando supe que alguien había apreciado mi talento, no tenía la menor idea si era un hombre, una mujer o un niño pero me aliviaba que lo que hacía le gustará a alguien. Aunque no podía quejarme ya que haciendo ese tipo de trabajos en la calle uno recibe muchísimo dinero. La gente se impresionaba mucho más al notar que era ciego pero no me gustaba que sintieran lastima, por eso hacía todo lo posible para que no descubrieran que lo era hasta que me bajaba del metro.

Cuando estuvo cerca de mi, escuché un suspiro e identifiqué que estaba llorando y por el tono de sus lloriqueos supe que era una mujer, odio que las mujeres lloren, aunque no pueda ver sus lagrimas puedo sentir su dolor por medio de las reacciones de su cuerpo y las mujeres son demasiado delicadas y ellas siempre deben sonreír.

— Todo se va a solucionar –Le dije como si supiera por la situación que estaba atravesando, ella ahogó su llanto y me respondió con un pequeño y muy triste si.

— ¿Quieres escuchar una canción? Tú eliges –Sonreí y puse de nuevo los dedos en las cuerdas de mi guitarra, ella se sentó a mi lado y por primera vez pude percibir el olor a vainilla de su perfume, ese olor me cautivó en seguida y se hizo parte de mi memoria rápidamente.

— No sé me pasa ninguna canción por la mente, pero quiero que cantes una que diga que alguien está para mí. –Suspiré hondamente y exactamente igual que a ella nada se me pasó por la mente.

— Conozco una canción, se llama Wherever You are, pero es más bien de amor. ¿La quieres escuchar de todos modos?

— ¡Claro! Podría darte otro dólar si me gusta. –Sonreí y le canté aquellas frases que le pertenecían a la letra de esa canción, como que donde sea que esté siempre la haré sonreír, siempre estaré con ella y que se lo prometo ahora y para siempre. Extraño ¿no? Como si supiera con antelación que ella iba a convertirse en lo más importante en mi vida, mi mujer y la esperanza de poder ver.

— Entonces, ¿Te gustó? –Por primera vez en toda mi vida la escuché sonreír, fue el mejor y más hermoso sonido que mis oídos pudieron escuchar y yo que pensaba que la música era lo más gratificante y placentero de escuchar.

— Claro que me gusto –Escuché de nuevo mi sombrero moverse y sonreí, era obvio que había dejado dinero dentro de él.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— No tengo un nombre artístico. –Toque notas al azar en mi guitarra y sentí que se acercaba mucho a mi.

— Dime tu nombre real.

— Soy Gray Fullbuster, y tú ¿Cómo te llamas mi fan número uno? –Volvió a sonreír y escuché que faltaba una estación para mí destino, siempre tocaba en las mismas estaciones por miedo a perderme en la ciudad.

— Soy Juvia Loxar ¿Sabes? Me gusta que cuando me hablen me vean a los ojos. –Eso es imposible o al menos para mí, pero no quería ser grosero con ella porque obviamente no era consciente de mi condición.

— Lo siento. — me quite mis gafas oscuras y trate de calcular donde podría estar, pero claramente mi cuerpo y mi rostro estaba apuntando en otra dirección. — Pero soy invidente y no puedo verte. –Escuché su sorpresa y de inmediato comenzó a tartamudear.

— Lo-lo siento mucho. Es que tú y la guitarra, tocas muy bien, yo que pensé.. eras impresionante, pero eres el doble de sorprendente. En serio lo siento. Qué vergüenza. –Estaba demasiado angustiada, no me gustaba que se sintiera así cuando estábamos pasando un buen momento gracias a la música que hace parte de mi.

— No te preocupes, no tenías porque saberlo. –Sonreí y busqué mi sombrero, ella se apresuró y me lo pasó para que yo no hiciera ningún esfuerzo.

— Por favor déjame recompensarte.

— No es necesario. Tranquila.

— Creo que es necesario, ¿Aceptarías tomarte un café conmigo? –Nunca una chica se había interesado en mí y jamás había tenido tantos deseos de conocer a esa chica, debía saber todo sobre ella, sabía mejor que nadie que era una muchacha noble y muy bondadosa.

— Solo tengo dos condiciones, primero que me dejes tocar tu rostro, es la forma en la que conozco a alguien y segundo que me subas al tren correcto después de que terminemos.

— Yo misma me encargaré de llevarte a tu casa, ahora puedes tocar mi rostro para conocerme -desde ahí comenzó nuestra historia, ella era lo mejor que me había pasado y ahora lo único que tenía, mi familia había muerto y mi mejor amigo Natsu siempre estuvo a mi lado, sin embargo tener a una mujer contigo, que te apoye y te aconseje no tiene precio. No sé cómo ella se fijó en alguien como yo, una persona que no puede darle todo lo que un hombre con una perspectiva clara del mundo que le rodea puede brindarle, pero aun así me enamore de ella y siempre intenté ser lo mejor en su vida, no sabía que podía enamorar a una mujer tan valiosa como lo es Juvia.

Con respecto a mi condición, soporté años esperando que existiera un donante y que las córneas fueran compatibles con mi cuerpo, las listas de espera son extremadamente largas y todos los días aparecen más y más personas para unirse, espere casi siete años para un transplante de córnea y ahora que ya estoy a punto de saber si ha funcionado, tengo mucho miedo.

¿Y si no funciona y quedaré ciego para siempre? Todos los días de mi vida tenía la esperanza de ver el rostro de Juvia, todo aquello que me rodea, mis ojos eran mis manos y yo solo quiero poder ver cómo un joven normal.

— ¡Listo amor! El doctor va a empezar. –Vuelvo a apretar su mano y ella ahora está haciendo fuerza en la mía. También está nerviosa y conozco esa manera de respirar, Juvia teme al igual que yo por lo que vaya a pasar.

— La habitación tiene un nivel de luz bajo para que la reacción por primera vez en sus ojos no vaya a ser fuerte. Confiemos en que todo haya salido muy bien. –Asiento a sus indicaciones y siento cómo lentamente me va quitando las vendas.

— Por favor abra los ojos señor Fullbuster –el doctor ha retirado las vendas por completo de mi rostro y yo estoy tan asustado que tengo los parados fuertemente cerrados. No quiero saber, no quiero desilusionar a Juvia si no funcionó porque ella estaba muy esperanzada con la idea de que pueda ver a nuestro bebé.

— No me hagas esto, yo también estoy nerviosa, amor. –Siento su caricia en mi mejilla y suspiro hondamente, soy consciente de que lo único que estoy haciendo es aumentar nuestro sufrimiento e incertidumbre.

— ¿Y si no funcionó?

— Claro que funcionó y si no lo hizo el pequeño Silver y yo te amaremos igual. –Creo que eso es lo único que necesito en mi vida, aprieto su mano y muy lentamente abro los párpados, me duelen los ojos y de repente tengo que cerrarlos nuevamente.

— Bien hecho señor Fullbuster, ahora intente mantener los ojos abiertos y enfocar un punto en específico. –Sigo sus instrucciones, hay algo diferente a la oscuridad en la que siempre viví y la imagen está borrosa, unos movimientos pasan por mis ojos y después de unos segundos veo a una mujer al frente.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! –Toco el rostro de Juvia y un nudo se me atora en la garganta, pasó mis manos por sus mejillas y sus labios, no hay duda alguna, estoy viendo y ella es más hermosa de lo que me imagine.

— Puedo ver, te veo mi amor. –Ella muerde su labio y pone su frente contra la mía, se rompe a llorar y yo también lo hago, le robo un beso por primera vez en toda nuestra relación. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y veo el consultorio, hay una camilla, una ventana y las paredes tienen un solo tono.

— Felicidades señor Fullbuster. –No puedo controlar mi llanto, ella me abraza fuerte.

— Sabía que funcionaría, estaba segura que ibas a poder ver –Juvia entierra sus dedos en mi cabello y empieza a besar una de mis sienes mientras yo lloro en su hombro sin poder creerlo, estoy tan impresionado, me siento tan extraño, necesito saber que esto es real y no es un sueño.

— ¡Voy a examinarle, Gray! –El doctor me habla y yo trato de secarme las lágrimas para poder prestarle la atención necesaria, Juvia se aparta de mí, pero antes de lograrlo siento algo duro que se interpone entre los dos, bajo la mirada y veo el baloncito en el vientre de Juvia y las ganas de llorar vuelven a aparecer.

— Nuestro bebé –ella asiente y pone mis manos encima de su pancita. — Dile hola a papi, felicítalo porque ahora puede ver. –Juvia sonríe y esa expresión se ve muchísimo mejor que solo escucharla, ¡Por Dios! Me encanta y parezco hipnotizado con su expresión, la amo tanto.

— ¡Es hermoso, Juvia! Los amo a los dos, muchísimo.

— Lo sé, nosotros también te amamos. –Ella me ayuda a sentarme en la silla, estoy tan emocionado que no logró controlar mis movimientos. El doctor se acerca y con un extraño artefacto me pide que siga la luz que este emite. ¡Veo la luz! Estoy tan feliz.

— Es el segundo mejor día de mi vida –Juvia levanta su ceja y yo le aclaró lo que acabe de decir. — El primero fue cuando te conocí, aunque debe ser el tercero porque cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada también fue un gran día. –Ella sonríe y el doctor con una bata empieza a anotar cosas en un papel, no sé qué dice, yo no sé leer o escribir ese lenguaje.

— Bien, acá están las indicaciones. –Juvia recibe el papelito y lo ojea, lo guarda cuidadosamente en su bolso y no tengo idea porque no puedo dejar de observarla, esto es lo mejor de la vida.

— Por lo pronto use las gafas de sol mientras se acostumbra a la luz.

— Muchas gracias doctor, en serio muchas gracias. –Abrazo al medico y él sonríe dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

— Esta es la mejor parte de mi trabajo, señor Fullbuster, no hay de que agradecer. –Yo sonrío y Juvia me pasa algo que llama un espejo.

— Este eres tú, amor. –Miro el reflejo en el espejo, muevo mi mano para verificar que sea yo y cuando sonrío el yo en el espejo también lo hace, es divertido. Mi cabello estabdesordenado y tengo algo de barbilla, además mis ojos son puntiagudos y mis cejas son delgadas.

— ¿Soy guapo? –Juvia sonríe y asiente con su cabeza para finalizar con un beso en mi mejilla.

— El más guapo del mundo entero...Me gusta tu cabello negro –Ella acaricia suavemente mis cabellos, cuanto amo que haga eso, me encantaba sentir sus caricias mientras estaba recostado en sus piernas y ella veía su novela favorita. Memorizo el color, así que mi oscuridad permanente era un color y se llama negro.

— ¿Qué más te gusta de mi? –Ella baja su voz para que el doctor no escuche nuestra conversación que solo es de los dos. — Tus ojos grises son preciosos –Gris, es como un derivado del negro porque se parece mucho. — Y tú sonrisa es hermosa también, tus dientes blancos me encantan. –Sonrío y observo mi rostro unos segundos más, definitivamente me gusta mucho mi reflejo.

— ¿Y qué más? –Ella pone su nariz en mi mejilla, hace que mi piel se ponga de gallina como lo llama ella. — Lo que más me gusta de ti es la forma en la que me amas por las noches. –me da un beso y sonríe inocentemente como si no hubiera pasado nada, amo a esa mujer en todas sus facetas.

— ¿Alguna otra indicación? –Se dirige al doctor y él piensa en que decirnos.

— No se exponga mucho al sol por un tiempo y nos vemos acá dentro de una semana, no duden en llamar si ven algo anormal. –Juvia asiente con su cabeza y me da la mano, entrecruzó los dedos con ella y veo el bastón que necesitaba para caminar y él doctor sonríe al ver lo que estoy viendo.

— Ya no lo va a necesitar más. –Por suerte no lo haré nunca más y siento cómo con mucha ternura Juvia me pone las gafas, trae un vestido y sus piernas lucen mucho más impresionantes de lo que imagine, Juvia es una mujer preciosa.

— De nuevo muchas gracias doctor. –Ahora es ella quien agradece y me duele el corazón al verla llorar, no me gusta que llore así sea de felicidad. — No sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotros.

— Es mi trabajo, señora Fullbuster, además no me puedo llevar todo el crédito cuando el señor Fullbuster lo hizo muy bien. –Sonrió, me siento tan realizado y feliz, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir para verificar que no estoy soñando, todo esto es verdad.

— Bienvenido a un mundo lleno de color e infinitas posibilidades.

— Gracias, usted me ha dado una nueva vida. –Ambos salimos del consultorio y hay muchas cosas, veo cómo es una silla, una mesa, hay letreros por todas partes y muchas personas, no me había dado cuenta que existían tantos seres humanos. Ahora puedo ver con mis ojos las diferentes texturas de los objetos y todos los rostros de las personas, todos son muy diferentes en la mayoría de sus rasgos.

— Quiero mostrarte algo –Vuelvo mis ojos a ella, veo que su cabello y sus ojos tienen el mismo color.

— ¿Cómo se llama el color de tu cabello?

— Azul, como el cielo. -¡azul! Repito esa palabra en mi mente, no la voy a olvidar. Hay colores agradables para mí, unos más fuertes que otros y las gafas hacen todo más oscuro, pero aun así logró ver las diferencias que hay en el mundo y en las características de sus objetos.

— ¿Qué quieres mostrarme? –Estoy interesado en conocer todo sobre este mundo, todo lo que estoy viendo en este momento es nuevo y magnífico.

— Es una sorpresa. –De nuevo hace esa sonrisa que me detiene el corazón, mi visión hace un impulso más rápido en mi corazón y es demasiado extraño, verla hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble y se comporte extraño.

Camino con ella, ya no tiene que esperarme o caminar lento, este ritmo me gusta mucho.

— ¿Cómo se llama este color? –Señaló la pared y ella sonríe para ver al frente.

— Es blanco.

— Blanco, me gusta mucho el blanco y el azul. –Ella me mira y sonríe haciendo una curva en un lado de su boca, no sabía que con tan solo un gesto podría interpretar tantas cosas, puedo saber mucho sobre ella con tan solo ver sus expresiones.

— Es porque no has visto todos los colores, los hospitales suelen tener colores pálidos y muy aburridos.

— ¿Qué lugar tiene muchos colores? –me emociona la idea de ir a un lugar donde podré ver todo aquello que deje de ver por veinticinco años, quiero conocerlo todo muy rápido, deseo adelantarme y no perderme de nada.

— Un parque de diversiones o tal vez un parque infantil, yo te llevaré a todos esos lugares no te preocupes. –Juvia cierra un ojo mientras sonríe, eso fue demasiado, no sé cómo explicarlo...Esa expresión fue muy atractiva y me encanta.

— Vuelve a hacer eso. –Detengo mi caminar y ella se detiene conmigo frunciendo su ceño. — ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Juvia es asombrosa, me encanta todo de ella.

— Vuélveme a cerrar el ojo así.

— ¿Cerrar el ojo? Amor, se dice picar el ojo o hacer un guiño. –Hace lo que le pido y la beso por necesidad, en respuesta a uno de los estímulos de mi cerebro. Ella sonríe y con sus labios tiernamente me tranquiliza, estoy como si hubiera comido una tonelada de azúcar y dulces.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres preciosa?

— ¿Eso crees? –muevo mi cabeza para afirmárselo enseguida y ella levanta mi mentón y me mira, pareciera que estuviera muy triste y algo ¿Confundida? Puedo identificar su estado de ánimo con tan solo verla a la cara.

— ¿Qué te sucede? –Ella muerde su labio inferior y yo lo liberó. — No te hagas daño.

— No me duele. –Por un momento sonríe y luego vuelve a mirarme con ese semblante serio.

— ¿Me juras que no pondrás tus ojos en otra chica? -¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba? ¿Qué yo la dejara ahora que puedo ver y no soy tan dependiente de ella? Niego con la cabeza, nunca podría abandonarla por nadie, ella es irreemplazable en mi vida.

— Hay mujeres más hermosas en el mundo y tú, tal vez yo no soy lo que querías, ahora que puedes ver vas a conocer muchas cosas, eres un hombre bastante guapo y podrás encontrar otra... –La silencio con un beso, ella me abraza y se refugia en mi pecho, está algo asustada.

— Ninguna de esas mujeres me cuidó por cinco años, ninguna me dijo que me amaba y me enseñó a sentir tanto como tú o a saber disfrutar la vida y tener muchos sueños y metas, existen muchas mujeres, lo sé. Pero nadie será como tú, nadie me hace reír como tú, con ninguna mujer podré lograr a tener tanta intimidad como la que tengo contigo mientras nos amamos, es más, ninguna mujer renunciaría a las mejores ofertas de trabajo por pensar en lo mejor para mí, para poderme cuidar. Te juro que a nadie amare si no a ti y a mi pequeño Silver, nunca dudes del amor que siento por ti.

Sus ojitos están llenos de lágrimas y beso su cabello azul, es mi color favorito. — Te amo Juvia. –Se lo susurro al oído y ella me dice que también me ama y que no soportaría perderme, que nunca la deje por ninguna mujer.

— No llores mi amor, hoy es un día especial y tenemos que estar felices.

— Lo siento, tienes razón –Juvia sonríe y se limpia las lágrimas, vuelve a tomar mi mano y caminamos por un pasillo, sabía que habían unas sillas de espera al lado izquierdo porque las sentí con mi bastón a penas llegue, es genial verlo ahora y saber que las cosas no eran como me las imaginaba.

Bajamos por las escaleras, contrario a cuando llegamos que tomamos el ascensor. Sentí en los botones del elevador que era el piso doce, ¿Por qué vamos a bajar por las escaleras?

— Esto es parte de mi sorpresa. –Como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento responde mi pregunta y yo quiero saber ya cuál es la sorpresa, por mi mente pasan millones de ideas y cuando bajamos dos pisos más llegamos a un pasillo.

— ¿Me va a gustar la sorpresa? –Necesito saber sobre qué es e intentó sacarle información a Juvia.

— Espero que te guste. –Al terminar el corredor entramos en una habitación que tiene muchos colores, veo a mi alrededor, es hermoso y hay animales pintados en las paredes y hay un bebé, no puedo equivocarme, es un niño impreso en una hoja de papel.

— Buenos días, soy Juvia Loxar, tengo una cita con la doctora Wendy Marvell –Juvia se anuncia en la recepción y veo que la joven en la silla está frente a un monitor de computador y mueve sus dedos en ese teclado anotando los datos que dice Juvia.

— No sabía que tenías una cita, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Porque esta es la sorpresa.

— ¡Pueden pasar!

— Gracias –Juvia toma mi mano y caminamos hacia un consultorio, una señorita de cabello azul nos recibe en la puerta y nos dice que sigamos.

— ¿Cómo están?

— Muy bien, mi pequeño se mueve mucho en mi interior y Gray, hoy por fin pudo recuperar la vista. –La señorita de cabello azul sonríe, pero el azul de ella es diferente, no es claro como el de Juvia.

— Lo felicito señor Fullbuster, espero que disfrute lo que está a punto de ver. –ella empieza a alistar y mover unas maquinas en la habitación. ¿A punto de ver? ¿De qué estará hablando?

Juvia se acuesta en la camilla y aunque no entiendo que está pasando no digo nada y me siento en una silla cerca a ella.

— Bueno papás, prepárense para lo que van a ver. –La mujer le unta un líquido en la pancita a Juvia y yo me quedo viéndola, Silver ha crecido bastante dentro de Juvia, es hermoso.

Wendy acerca un extraño objeto a la pancita de Juvia y empieza a moverlo por toda la piel, una imagen aparece en un monitor y veo manchas oscuras y blancas.

— ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto enseguida y ambas mujeres sonríen, la señorita me ve y me aclara lo que estoy viendo.

— Es su bebé, señor Fullbuster. –Abro los ojos grandemente y niego con la cabeza, no entiendo ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

— ¿Mi bebé? –Ella asiente y me empieza a explicar la forma de la mancha en el monitor y lo reconozco después de unos segundos. Tapo mis ojos porque he vuelto a ponerme a llorar, esto es tan hermoso, no puedo creer que pueda verlo y ni siquiera haya nacido, poder ver es estupendo y me encanta.

— Es hermoso y muy pequeñito –Mis palabras ni siquiera salen con claridad y muerdo mi labio inferior intentando controlarme. No despego mis ojos de ese monitor y un sonido llega a mis odios, un zumbido rápido y sé de qué se trata, es el corazón de mi hijo.

— ¡Diablos! Estoy tan emocionado. –beso la mano de Juvia y ella sonríe. No pude ir a su primera cita de control porque estaba sustentando mi proyecto final de la maestría y ahora, ¡Dios! Esto es tan bonito, no quiero que la doctora apague el aparato mágico que me muestra a mi hijo, a mi pequeño y lindo bebé.

— ¿Él nacerá como yo? –Pregunto algo asustado, no podría soportar que el pequeño nazca sin la posibilidad de ver este mundo tan impresionante que estoy descubriendo.

— Su pequeño es muy fuerte y está creciendo adecuadamente, no sé preocupe, estoy segura que le va a encantar a su bebé ver a su padre segundos después de haber nacido. –Aprieto la mano de Juvia esto es lo mejor que puedo pasar.

.

.

.

Soy una persona que aprende rápido y Juvia es una gran maestra, es muy difícil tomar un esfero y escribir claramente, más cuando las letras redondas me quedan gigantes y los palos torcidos, pero estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo. Le leo cuentos infantiles a mi hijo, soy algo lento pero puedo identificar los sonidos que forman las sílabas, eso se me hizo difícil al principio pero ahora puedo avanzar. Ansío el momento en el que él nazca y pueda ver sus reacciones cuando le esté contando sobre todas las aventuras que los libros poseen, me encantaría poder leer fluido cuando mi bebé llegue al mundo.

Le pedí a Juvia que me enseñara también a conducir, pero ella me dice que es mejor esperar a que Silver nazca ya que nos podemos chocar y podría ser peligroso para él. Él computador y el celular, todas las innumerables cosas que hay en esos aparatos te hacen perder el tiempo pero es divertido y ya le estoy ganando en los juegos a Juvia, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado para enseñarme todo al respecto, pero odia perder, es una mala perdedora.

La televisión tiene cosas sumamente divertidas y las películas son emocionantes, todo es más genial cuando puedo ver las escenas y ver las reacciones de las personas. Y qué decir de mis instrumentos musicales, es más fácil para mí interpretar cualquier instrumento cuando lo estoy viendo. Ellos decían que era un hombre sorprendente y muy talentoso, pero ahora lo soy el doble.

Escogimos vivir en una ciudad llamada Magnolia, es muy cerca de las dos universidades donde voy a dar clase y hay buenos colegios para Silver, además Juvia ya escogió el local donde va a poner su pastelería, sus pasteles son exquisitos y tiene mucho talento decorándolos, yo antes solo comía sus delicias y ahora puedo ver su arte, Juvia al igual que yo tiene un gran talento artístico.

Los colores son una de las cosas que más me gusta poder ver, hay muchísimos aunque solo he aprendido muy pocos o los básicos. No cambio mi color favorito, es el más bonito de todos los colores, está en el cielo, el mar, mis pantalones, nuestro auto, el cabello y los ojos de Juvia.

El verde está en el prado, las hojas de los árboles, las paredes de la habitación de Silver y en las sillas de la pastelería.

El blanco está en las nubes, en la sonrisa de Juvia, en mis partituras y en las teclas de mi piano.

El rojo está en mi corazón, en el vestido ese que tanto me gusta verle puesto a Juvia, en la sangre y en el uniforme de mi equipo favorito de fútbol.

El amarillo está en el sol, en los pollitos que vimos en la granja y en algunos granos de la arena del mar.

El rosa está en el cabello de mi mejor amigo, en las mejillas de Juvia cuando se avergüenza y en el letrero de la pastelería.

También conozco el naranja, morado, magenta, café y transparente, sí, el agua cuando está muy limpia es transparente y cuando llueve y sale el sol se forma un hermoso arco iris, es muy bonito y nunca me cansare de observarlo, pero no hubiera podido saber todo esto si mis ojos hubieran seguido apagados, si un donante nunca hubiera aparecido, a veces pienso que nuestros órganos no nos sirven de nada cuando estamos muertos y que al donar salvamos muchas vidas.

Ese chico salvo mi vida porque no hay que estarse muriendo para tener la vida destrozada, ver es una experiencia maravillosa, soy muy feliz y Juvia también lo es, espero que podamos seguir disfrutando de todos estos hermosos colores que nos rodean, del mundo que es tan extraño y hermoso, del amor que nos tenemos y de una vida entera juntos.

* * *

 _Final final de los finales mis hermosuras, este fic en lo personal me gusto mucho. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios si les gusto._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Cuál es su color favorito?_

 _Les mando un beso gigante y un abrazo psicológico, Bye. Los quiero demasiado._


	19. First Huge Fight

_Hola hermosuras, este día les vengo a traer un gender blender, Scarletgirlinarmor me ayudó a escribirlo así que las dos esperamos que les guste demasiado. Es un two shot así que termina mañana con sencillez._

 _ **Palabras de Scarletgirlinarmor:**_ _WaterJuvia es una loca por aceptar un reto de 31 fics, de verdad quien rayos hace eso? Y lo peor es que me involucra a mi, yo feliz perdiendo el tiempo jugando videojuegos, cuando de la nada me empieza a acosar por chat para que le de ideas y no solo me obliga a dárselas (literal, mientras lean los fics de este mes Gruvia piensen que la mayoría me toco pensarlos a mi, mientras me daban latigazos) si no que me obligó a escribir parte de este...ah...en fin, no soy buena con el Gruvia y mi escritura no están genial como la de Dany, pero espero que les guste._ _ **Fin de sus palabras.**_

 _Bueno espero que no noten la combinación de las dos escrituras. Con respecto a lo de la esclavitud, 31 fics matan tu cerebro, necesitaba un cerebro fresco con ideas para desarrollarlas :3 y bueno entre dos es más lindo conversar y pensar que será lo mejor para publicar. Este lo estábamos escribiendo para publicarlo con un OS normal, no lo habíamos acabado pero pues luego apareció el reto del gruvia month y decidimos agregarlo a esta colección._

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _: Nashi es Natsu, Luck es Lucy, Laux es Laxus y Er es Erza._

 _Un beso enorme y disfrútenlo._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Primer gran pelea –Día 19**_

* * *

No era la primera vez que Juvia se encontraba en esa situación. Ser golpeado y humillado por los bravucones de su colegio era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, aunque él no hiciera nada que fuera merecedor de las golpizas constantes, no intentaba defenderse para no resultar nuevamente con un morado en su ojo.

Él era más un joven tranquilo que disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida, no muy bueno en los deportes y por lo tanto no muy bueno peleando, por lo que trataba de mantenerse alejado de los problemas que pudieran surgir con sus compañeros. A simple vista, se puede decir que solo es un niño con cara bonita el cual odiaba cualquier tipo de manifestación de violencia.

Tal vez era eso lo que lo metía en tantos problemas, para estudiar en un colegio masculino hay que mantener un cierto perfil y Juvia no encajaba mucho en este estándar ya que provocaba los celos de muchos de sus compañeros por lo apuesto que era o sencillamente les molestaba que fuera tan delicado e inteligente.

— ¡Defiéndete niño bonito! -gritó uno de sus compañeros a la vez que su puño chocaba con el rostro de Juvia haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo — Se esta volviendo aburrido esto de golpearte si no te defiendes.

— Entonces deja de hacerlo -dijo Juvia entre dientes. Sabía que decirlo en voz alta solo provocaría que lo golpearan más.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Qué has dicho, niño bonito? !Tienes voz de niñita!

— Yo creo que quiere que estrenemos ese bate de beisbol que te regalaron la semana pasada -comentó otro de los compañeros de Juvia con un tono de arrogancia y maldad

— Vamos a hacer un Home run con esa cabeza azulada tan brillosa que tiene, estoy seguro que cuando terminemos con él ya no quedará tan bonito.

— Sí, suena divertido -un sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en los rostros de sus dos compañeros. De la nada un tercero apareció, este cargaba un bate en su hombro derecho y al igual que sus otros dos amigos, su sonrisa era tan macabra y maliciosa como para espantar a cualquier buen samaritano que intentará ayudar a Juvia en esta situación.

— Oigan...el bate ya es un poco extremo, ¿no creen? -Con algo de esfuerzo Juvia se levantó del suelo. La suciedad en su uniforme junto con las manchas de sangre lo hacían sentir incómodo, su ojo izquierdo se había inflamado rápidamente causándole que no pudiera abrirlo en su totalidad pero su mayor preocupación era salir vivo de la paliza que estaban a punto de darle.

Estaba acostumbrado a puños y patadas, incluso en ocasiones le arrojaban comida y como olvidar cuando le metían la cabeza al inodoro, pero jamás lo habían golpeado con algún objeto pesado o algún tipo de arma. No podía evitar que el miedo lo invadiera, gotas y gotas de sudor recorrían todo su cuerpo para llegar al suelo, le disgustaba, lo asqueaba, pero cualquier movimiento en falso por tratar de quitarse una sola gota podría terminar dejándolo sin dientes. Su mejor opción era huir ya que el instinto asesino de estos hombres se estaba desarrollando y Juvia no era otra cosa que el conejillo de indias que siempre salía perjudicado, cada vez era peor y esto ya superaba el límite de lo que él podía soportar.

— No, no lo creemos. Para un gusano como tú nada es extremo o suficiente. Nunca entienden por las buenas y este mundo no necesita afeminados como tú.

Lentamente Juvia empezó a retroceder, sus pasos eran cortos y silenciosos, porque él sabía que en el momento en que esos tres bravucones se dieran cuenta de que intentaba huir, el bate terminaría quebrándole la nariz, los dientes o peor aún, su cráneo. No le importaba lo que esas personas dijeran sobre él ni los chismes que sonaban en los corredores de su colegio acerca de su manera de ser, él mejor que nadie sabía que era un hombre y que le gustaban las mujeres, pero su personalidad tímida y reservada siempre lo metía en problemas, estaba cansado que por eso pensaran que tuvieran derecho de pegarle, esos hombres creían que a los golpes lo harían más fuerte, estaban totalmente equivocados.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás mientras esos chicos discutían sobre cuál lugar golpearían primero, sin embargo su intento de escape se vio frustrado cuando el primer batazo llegó, no tuvo mucho tiempo de esquivarlo, pero alcanzó a colocar su brazo derecho para protegerse el rostro. El impacto tuvo tanta fuerza que lo volvió a tirar al suelo, aún así, Juvia intentó levantarse, pero no le fue posible, su brazo derecho ardía y el más mínimo movimiento lo hacía llorar, en esos instantes llorar no era una opción o los complacería y eso era lo que menos quería.

No podía escapar, no podía defenderse, solo le quedaba resignarse y aguantar la golpiza que le iban a dar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, ese leve movimiento solo aumentaba el dolor de su brazo derecho, quería llorar, pero no de dolor, sentía rabia, mucha rabia de que lo maltrataran sin ningún motivo y le daba mucha más rabia que él fuera incapaz de defenderse. Contuvo sus lágrimas y esperó que el frío contacto con la madera del bate llegará, pero este nunca llegó.

Hubo un silencio demasiado incomodo y confuso, uno que a Juvia le pareció eterno, no sabía si ya lo habían golpeado y posiblemente andaba inconsciente o si todo era un cruel juego, pero le aterraba abrir los ojos para encontrar la verdad.

Aún así, lo hizo. Con lentitud fue abriendo los ojos y cuando ya los tuvo totalmente abiertos se encontró con un escenario fuera de lo común, toda una escena de película.

Los tres bravucones le estaban dando la espalda, ignorándolo completamente como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Todo gracias a una joven que se encontraba de pie enfrente de ellos, sonriendo como si la situación fuera algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

— No…-dijo Juvia con debilidad en la voz. Estaba demasiado débil para hablar y estaba aterrado por la suerte de la chica.

La joven tenía unas cuantas piedras pequeñas en la mano derecha, jugaba con ellas lanzándolas de arriba a abajo y atrapándolas con rapidez mientras con una sonrisa de satisfacción pareciera que los estuviera retando, los tres bravucones no se movían y se mantenían en silencio y eso estaba empezando a asustar a Juvia. Ahora él temía por el bienestar de la joven porque si habían sido capaces de usar un bate con él no sabía que podrían hacerle a esa chica y ningún buen pensamiento pasó por su mente.

— C..Co...Corre -El dolor en su brazo a cada segundo se incrementaba y se hacía más insoportable, a tal punto que ya estaba viendo pequeñas estrellas. Pero nada de eso le importo, trato de ignorar el dolor y enfoco un punto para levantarse y ayudarla pues estaba sumamente angustiado, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ser un saco de boxeo pero no permitiría que le hicieran daño a esa joven.

— ¡Oigan idiotas!, tres contra uno es algo injusto ¿No? -la joven con un deje de superioridad habló mostrando su desacuerdo por la situación. Su voz era fuerte y llena de confianza, no mostraba ningún tipo de miedo y era tan extraño ver a una chica con tal determinación enfrentándose a semejantes personas, en ese momento Juvia creyó haber caído inconsciente o algo mucho mejor, haber muerto — Además tienen un bate, ¿Que no pueden ganar con sus propias manos? Apuesto a que sus madres pegan más duro que ustedes, por eso necesitan el bate.

— ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia, niñita, lárgate! -le gritó uno de ellos — o te la verás conmi...-el bravucón no termino de hablar. La joven le había lanzado una de las piedras en toda su frente y esa estaba bastante grande a comparación de las anteriores.

— Tú eres el que se va a largar, tú y tus otros dos amigos, se irán corriendo mientras lloriquean buscando a sus mamitas para que les limpien las lágrimas pero sobre todo los mocos... -los amenazó y una sonrisa se le formo en los labios a Juvia, ni en un millón de años él podría decirles esas cosas con ese tono de voz, ahí sí lo matarían. — Por qué la golpiza que les voy a dar la recordarán toda la vida – Confianza, seguridad, altivez y mucho atrevimiento, parecía pura palabrería lo que ella decía, pero su expresión y tono de voz le hicieron creer a Juvia que podía ser un ángel o esos superhéroes con poderes que viven su vida y tienen su identidad secreta, no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando pero encendió la chispa de su esperanza.

— Mira niñita, no sé de dónde sacaste esa boca tan grande y sucia pero ¿Por qué no te vas mejor a lavar platos o hacer la comida? ¡Lárgate! –la joven resopló levantando su negro mechón que adorna su frente, se cruzó de brazos y con una mirada los reto, los chistes de género era algo que no podía soportar y ahora estaba tan furiosa que iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz.

— Las niñitas son ustedes tres al golpear a alguien que no se puede defender. Mírenlo, está peor que Ichiya, el moribundo de la esquina.

— Gracias –dijo con sarcasmo el joven peli azul en el suelo, no quería sentirse como un perdedor pero ahora hasta ella lo molestaba con sus palabras.

— ¡Tú cierra la boca! -Inmediatamente Juvia le hizo caso, le temía más a esa chica que a aquellos hombres que lo golpeaban constantemente. Trato de levantarse pero el dolor en su brazo era profundo y demasiado intenso.

—Ustedes no deberían llamarse hombres, son unos cavernícolas que se sienten mejor golpeando a este tonto –Quería cruzarse de brazos algo indignado pero debido a su lesión no podía hacerlo, parecía que estaba ahí para defenderlo, pero sus palabras lo hacían sentir más perdedor, la niña tenía una boca muy sucia o tal vez solo decía la verdad.

— ¡Te lo buscaste niña bocona! -el bravucón que tenía el bate se lanzó en contra de la joven con toda la intención de golpearla hasta dejarla sin conocimiento.

— ¡Detente!-Gritó Juvia. Quien con mucho esfuerzo se había logrado levantar a tiempo para interponerse entre el camino del bate y de la Joven — Yo soy con quien se están metiendo, al que están golpeando, tú no tienes nada que ver, por favor no te entrometas - sus piernas temblaban, sentía que en cualquier momento le fallarían y lo dejarían caer al suelo, pero tenía que ser valiente, tenía que soportar el dolor. No podía dejar que lastimaran a alguien por su culpa.

— ¡Así que déjenla ir!

— No, esta mujer ha sido capaz de retarnos, le daremos su merecido para que entienda de una vez por todas. –El muchacho sintió un punzón en su corazón, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño y si ella salía lastimada nunca se lo perdonaría en la vida.

— Malditos...malditos, ella no tiene nada que ver,¡ no la lastimen! -insistió Juvia que volvió a ponerse en frente de ellos para que la dejaran a ella, la desesperación era notable en su rostro y en su voz, él tenía una hermana, sabía que las mujeres siempre se hacían las fuertes pero eran vulnerables en un cierto sentido. — No...n..

— Oye –con su dedo índice chuzó el hombro del joven para llamar su atención, fue algo doloroso ya que sintió un corrientazo recorrerle todo el brazo pero aún así Juvia se giro para verla y ella le colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo — Estorbas, niño -con poca fuerza la jovencita arrojó a Juvia al suelo nuevamente y el grito de dolor fue estruendoso, parecía que su brazo se le fuera a caer a pedazos y estaba muy asustado, cerró los ojos pidiendo a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara, que ella saliera sana y salva y nada le pasará. La joven no quería lastimarlo pero viendo que no iba a entender con palabras y que era el camino más fácil solo lo hizo a un lado.

El muchacho con aires de grandeza y un gran bate aprovechó la ligera distracción de la chica al ver a Juvia en el suelo y se lanzó sin piedad contra la joven, ella mantuvo la calma y logró esquivar el impacto con solo moverse un poco al lado de la trayectoria del golpe. Luego agarró el bate con su mano izquierda evitando que el bravucón pudiera moverse con libertad y con su mano derecha le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Otro de ellos se le acercó por la derecha algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver y mucho más furioso, pero ella solo dio medio giro y le dio una patada en el estómago que le quitó el aire. Sin dejarlo caer al suelo lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó hacia el compañero restante. Ambos cayeron y se chocaron con un contenedor de basura que se encontraba en la trayectoria de su caída dejando a los dos fuera de juego.

Pese a la golpiza recibida, el chico del bate se levantó nuevamente. Había recuperado su arma en el momento en que la joven se encargó de sus dos compañeros y esta vez, sin ningún sentimiento de duda en su cuerpo y aprovechando que ella estaba de espaldas, ladeo el bate para golpearla con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con un Strike. La joven se había agachado justo a tiempo.

— Qué demon…-alcanzó a balbucear ese idiota antes de ser arrojado. La joven aún estando agachada había hecho un barrido con su pierna derecha y había golpeado las piernas del bravucón para que se despegarán del suelo y cayera.

— Te lo advertí por las buenas-Fueron las últimas palabras que el amante de los bates alcanzó a escuchar antes de que un golpe más en toda la cara le hiciera perder el conocimiento, justo en el ojo.

— Auch –Salió de la boca de Juvia que pudo sentir el golpe de ese tipo en su propio rostro, algo atónito y escéptico de lo que acababa de ver. Esa chica había acabado con su peor pesadilla y todo en menos de treinta segundos, era un nuevo récord.

— Ahh-Suspiro la joven algo decepcionada—Ni Siquiera sirvieron como calentamiento. –Se limpió las manos como si fuera simple polvo lo que había llegado a ellas y quitó su negro mechón de la cara para enseguida cruzarse de brazos.

Juvia seguía sentado en el suelo, intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido. La escena delante de él podría parecérsele absurda e increíble a cualquiera que no la hubiera vivido. Tres hombres altos, fuertes y jóvenes estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes como resultado de la golpiza que una simple jovencita les dio. Debería estar soñando.

El joven observo más detenidamente a su salvadora, tenía un hermoso cabello negro y largo, abdomen plano, buena retaguardia y un pequeño top que cubría sus abundantes pechos, su mirada se apartó de ella cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado viéndola más de la cuenta, ¿Qué clase de chica vestiría así? ¿Cómo no sentía vergüenza? Juvia aún creía que era un sueño así que con la única mano que podía mover libremente se refregó los ojos.

— ¿Y tu?, ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado como un idiota? –el joven negó con la cabeza y trato de levantarse pero el dolor en su brazo no se lo permitió. La chica de ojos grises los puso en blanco demostrando su fastidio ante la situación, no era una joven muy amigable o compasiva con las personas y no quería que ese idiota confundiera la situación y creyera que tuviera que pagárselo de alguna manera, si nunca lo volvía a ver sería mejor para ella, pero no podía dejarlo así, estaba en pésimas condiciones y odiaba esa parte compasiva de su personalidad, simplemente lo odiaba.

— Mi madre es enfermera, te curará ese brazo. –cruzada de brazos tomó camino sin esperarlo, como pudo Juvia la siguió y cuando al fin estuvo cerca de ella respiró recobrando el aliento.

— ¡Gracias por lo que hiciste! Me salvaste.

— No te confundas, niño. No lo hice por ti, solo quería medir mis capacidades, pero esos idiotas no llegaron ni al diez por ciento de lo que puedo dar. –Se rascó su nariz algo orgullosa de sus palabras y siguió caminando rápido dejando al pobre chico lastimado atrás.

— Eres muy buena, yo quisiera aprender a defenderme así. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? –la joven rasco su nuca algo molesta, no era buena hablando con los demás y mucho menos con hombres, se sentía simplemente incomoda.

— Sí, lo soy. Cuando era niña mi madre me pregunto qué quería hacer en mi tiempo libre, le contesté que quería aprender artes marciales –Nada modesta siguió caminando sintiéndose orgullosa de cada palabra, Juvia empezó a sentirse mareado y ya no podía seguirle el ritmo, la joven se dio cuenta de las condiciones en la es que él estaba y le prestó su hombro para ayudar a cargarlo. Claro no sin antes decirle que esa situación le fastidiaba, tampoco le gustaba el contacto humano.

— Eres molesto. –No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan al estar cerca de ella, era bastante hermosa y fuerte, era una chica fuera de lo común y había llegado en el momento justo a salvarle el trastero, más bien su apuesto rostro. Eso sin lugar a dudas impacto a Juvia que no podía dejar de ver su rostro y todas las expresiones que hacía.

— Tengo micos en la cara ¿O qué? –Juvia enseguida quitó su mirada de ella e hizo un gesto de dolor, si no fuera porque estaba delante de una señorita ya se hubiera roto a llorar.

— No todos los días se ve a una mujer fuerte, solo es eso. –Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para no hacerla sentir incomoda y después de caminar dos cuadras más la joven golpeó en una casa, bastante bonita y grande.

— ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo mamá, abre la puerta. –La joven volvió a servirle de apoyo a Juvia y espero pacientemente que abrieran la puerta.

— Mi madre te cura y te largas, no quiero que me involucren contigo. –Juvia asintió, sabía mejor que nadie que muchas personas lo consideraban como un perdedor y no quería que molestaran a la chica por él, ya se había arriesgado suficiente.

Una mujer de cabello negro y hermosos ojos grises apareció en el umbral de la puerta a penas esta se abrió, su rostro mostró una gran expresión de sorpresa, su boca se abrió tanto como sus ojos y luego llevo las manos a su rostro para tratar de calmar aquello que le causó ver a su hija con un hombre.

— ¿Un chico apuesto? ¿Contigo? Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, ¡estoy tan feliz! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que lo traerías? Hubiera cocinado algo decente para atenderlo – la emoción le recorrió hasta la última gota de su ser, la mujer hablaba sin parar y sus palabras hicieron sonrojar violentamente a la joven, avergonzada, acorralada y sobre todo sorprendida por la reacción de su madre trato de que ese calor que invadía su rostro desapareciera rápidamente y nadie notara su reacción, pero no era posible, en ese momento cayó en cuenta que había sido un gran error llevar a ese hombre a su casa.

— ¿Ya te invito a comer? A mi hija le encanta el helado de limón, agrio como ella –apretando fuertemente sus puños trato de contener todo el enojo que estaba sintiendo, odiaba que su madre se metiera en sus cosas precisamente por eso, siempre terminaba haciendo una película de todo y ella siempre era la que sufría todas las consecuencias

— ¡Ya cállate, mamá! Me avergüenzas. –La mujer se quedo callada de pronto y luego negó con la cabeza, — No me digas que...¿Aún no lo han formalizado? Soy una entrometida, lo siento, perdóname por apresurar las cosas entre ustedes.

— No somos nada, mamá. –De repente para que no siguiera relacionándolo con él, porque claramente la posición en la que estaban parecía que el joven la estaba abrazando cariñosamente, lo soltó y Juvia cayó al suelo como un saco de papas.

— Unos hombres lo estaba golpeando, lo traje para que lo revises. –Enojada y muy apenada con ese hombre entró a la casa y se metió en su habitación, cerraba los ojos de la vergüenza ¿Qué iba a creer Juvia? Su madre se habían encargado de arruinar su reputación de chica ruda o al menos le había dicho en la cara que nunca había tenido novio y que muy probablemente los hombres no se interesaban en ella por su fuerte personalidad y obviamente por esa boca tan grande que tenía.

Dulcemente la mujer de hermosa sonrisa levanto al joven que había sido desamparado por su ángel guardián, lo ayudó a entrar en la casa y lo sentó en el sillón.

— Mi nombre es Silvia Fullbuster, mucho gusto en conocerte. –Mientras hablaba con él salió en búsqueda de su botiquín, volvió rápidamente al sillón y escuchó las palabras del muchacho atentamente.

— Soy Juvia Loxar. Gracias por su ayuda, señora. –Tímido y algo avergonzado se presentó, automáticamente le cayó bien a Silvia que se encargó de ser lo más cuidadosa posible con él y con sus palabras.

— Por suerte para ti, tengo turno de noche. –Juvia le sonrió pero un gesto de dolor remplazo su sonrisa, ella había tomado su brazo para inspeccionarlo y ese movimiento había sido demasiado doloroso.

— Parece que hoy he estado con suerte, ella llegó para salvarme, probablemente hubiera resultado mucho peor si su hija no llega, señora Fullbuster -Silvia vendó su brazo cuidadosamente para que no le doliera e improvisadamente le curó las heridas en su rostro.

— Dime sólo Silvia, Juvia...¿Por qué dejas que te hagan esto? –el joven negó algo tímido y miro al piso, no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, tal vez la violencia no era la salida y él odiaba ese tipo de manifestaciones de irracionalidad.

— ¿Le has dicho a tus padres? –Sus ojos azules se encontraron por un segundo con los de la mujer y ahora entendía de donde había sacado toda su belleza la joven que lo salvó. — No tengo padres, ellos nos dejaron en un orfanato, a mi hermana y a mí, después de que Gazhel cumplió la mayoría de edad me saco de ese lugar y los dos vivimos juntos desde entonces, si me preguntas porque no se lo cuento es porque no la quiero molestar con mis problemas, ella trabaja muy duro todos los días y no tiene tiempo para lidiar con mis asuntos.

— En mis tiempos si alguien te molestaba lo arreglábamos a la salida del colegio.

— Ellos son demasiado para mí, no tengo tanta fuerza como su hija.

— Esa niña da miedo ¿No es así? –El joven le asintió y cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de Silvia sobre su brazo lastimado.

— Te tengo una mala noticia, tu brazo está roto, tenemos que llevarte al hospital, ¡Gray! –Fuertemente gritó para llamar la atención de su hija, después de unos segundos la joven apareció con su vestimenta cambiada y algo más reservada.

— ¿Qué quieres, mamá?

— Tendrás que acompañarlo al hospital.

— ¡Pero mamá! Tengo cosas que hacer.

— Tu nunca haces nada, vaga. –Gray resopló un poco y termino de bajar las escaleras, con un gesto de la mirada le indicó al joven que se levantará y ambos salieron de la casa.

— Muchas gracias, señora Fullbuster.

— No fue nada, espero que vuelvas por acá, fue un gusto conocerte. –El joven asintió y cerró la puerta tras de él, camino al lado de Gray y juntos salieron a la avenida para encontrar un vehículo, el silencio entre los dos era algo incomodo pero Juvia supo como romperlo.

— Tu madre es encantadora.

— Es una habladora. –La joven estiro el dedo para que un taxi se detuviera y ambos abordaron al vehículo.

— Gracias por lo que hiciste, si no hubieras llegado, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

— No entiendo ¿Por qué no le das un puño en la cara y ya? –Juvia se contrajo un poco en su puesto, algo avergonzado negó con la cabeza y la miró al rostro.

— No sé cómo luchar, mi hermana siempre me defendió y no me gusta la violencia –La joven hizo un chasquido con su lengua y se cruzó de brazos, miró al frente y luego escuchó las palabras se Juvia.

— ¿Me enseñarías a pelear? –Se sentía simplemente maravillado por la joven, no creía que una mujer pudiera ser tan fuerte. No era un chico de muchos amigos y se sentiría simplemente halagado si lograba que ella fuera su amiga.

— ¿Qué me darías a cambio? –Gray no era una niña interesada, únicamente estaba buscando la manera de librarse de Juvia y sabía que sería un trabajo duro.

— Yo te enseñaría a ser más femenina.

— ¿Es que acaso no soy femenina para ti? –El joven trago toda la saliva que tenía en la boca al ver esa expresión amenazadora y negó con la cabeza, no quería meterse en problemas con ella, la joven era bastante peligrosa como para tenerla de enemiga.

— ¿Cálculo? ¿Física? Se de esas materias, podría de ser gran ayuda para ti, tú me enseñas a luchar y yo te enseño lo que tú quieras. –La joven asintió con su cabeza y aceptó ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

— Tu me ayudas haciendo mis tareas mientras los lunes, miércoles y viernes te doy clases, pero no seré nada linda contigo. –El joven sonrío de felicidad y bajó del taxi con ella para dirigirse al hospital, estaba más que seguro que había amanecido de buenas ese día.

.

.

.

— Mira, Juvia ya llegó, te está esperando detrás de ese árbol. –La joven peli negra se asomó por la ventana de su salón de clase muy disimuladamente al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga, Nashi.

— Es tan molesto, le he dicho que detesto que me recoja en el colegio. –El ceño de la joven se frunció y un grupo de chicas se juntó en la ventana para ver al apuesto joven, estaban encantadas con ese chico y harían todo lo posible por tener una oportunidad con ese muchacho.

— Te gusta que él te recoja, a mí no me engañas. –Su amiga de hermosos ojos verdes se rió de ella, le gustaba molestarla, era una jovencita demasiado espontánea y feliz, a ella no le picaba la lengua para decir la verdad y mucho menos ante su mejor amiga Gray.

— Claro que no, no quiero que siga viniendo acá, me molesta que lo vean conmigo. –La chica peli rosa cruzo las manos y le echó una mirada a Juvia.

— Ojalá su amigo rubio viniera por mí todas las tardes cuando salgo del colegio. Ese Luck es bastante guapo, un dios griego, por favor dile que estoy soltera y disponible.

— ¡Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso! Ese tema es una patada en el trasero para mí. –Sus ojos grises se desviaron al chico y respiró hondamente, que él la recogiera ya se estaba volviendo normal para ella.

Juvia ya sabía lo básico sobre cómo defenderse, prácticamente había aprendido a las malas, la chica era bastante fuerte y lo golpeaba sin consideración, aunque no era tan bueno como ella ya sabia como defenderse, Gray le había enseñado a ser valiente, las posiciones de ataque y defensa, pero algo mucho más importante, Juvia se había enamorado de Gray y no era capaz de demostrarlo porque no quería perder a su amiga.

Seis meses habían sido suficientes para conocerla a fondo y saber que le gustaba bastante, para él Gray era muy hermosa y le gustaba mucho esa personalidad fuerte, se complementaban perfectamente aunque Gray no era una chica de noviazgos y amor, únicamente por eso no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos, para Juvia era mejor tenerla a su lado como amigo que perderla por ese sentimiento que se alojaba en su pecho.

Los bravucones no habían vuelto a molestarlo porque sabían mejor que nadie que Gray les daría una paliza, intentaron vengarse de la joven anteriormente pero la Fullbuster los había vuelto añicos de nuevo y si volvían a molestar a Juvia saldrían perdiendo, por eso estaban esperando el momento preciso para atacar y hacer su movimiento.

— De nuevo es él, ¿No es hermoso? ¡Lo quiero todo para mí! –Y la vena de su cien se le brotó nuevamente a Gray, detestaba esta situación, no entendía como Juvia seguía viniendo a recogerla, ya le había dejado muy en claro que le avergonzaba que la vieran con él y simplemente no podía aguantar ese tipo de comentarios de las chicas que babeaban por él.

— Tu noviecito ya llego –Juvia vio el rostro de Mirajane, detestaba que los hombres dijeran ese tipo de cosas, ella tenía que mantener cierto status y Juvia estaba lastimando su faceta de chica ruda. Eso era lo que más odiaba, que los hombres pensaran que había cedido ante un hombre. — Con que él es el que ha vuelto blanda a Gray –Er el joven de cabellos rojos no quería hacer el comentario con mala intención, pero Gray explotó en ese instante, no soportaba más la situación, deseaba que todos entendieran que solo eran amigos y que no tenían nada.

— ¡Juvia no es mi novio! Solo es mi amigo –La joven tomó su maleta y salió corriendo rápidamente por las escaleras, pasó derecho sin siquiera determinar a Juvia y el joven salió corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla cuando la vio.

— ¿Te pasa algo? –Juvia logró atraparla del brazo y la joven simplemente se soltó, el chico lo sabia bastante bien, estaba enojada.

— ¡Te he dicho más de diez mil veces que no vengas por mi! No es necesario. –El joven levantó sus hombros sin darle importancia a sus palabras y saco algo de la maleta.

— Me encargue de esconderme muy bien para que no me vieran, lo siento. Sabes que me gusta recogerte porque esos idiotas te pueden volver a atacar en cualquier momento.

— ¡Sabes que no necesito de nadie que me proteja!

— Lo sé, no te enojes. Hice los pastelillos que tanto te gustan, mira. –La joven tomo la caja algo enojada, le dio un mordisco a uno de los suaves pasteles y camino a su lado.

— Están buenos. –Se saboreo los labios disfrutando de la crema decorativa y volvió a morder el alimento para acabarlo con tan solo dos mordidas.

— Los hice de tu sabor favorito, ayer en la tarde aproveche que no tuvimos entrenamiento para hornearlos.

— Solo hay un problema, hiciste muy poquitos, tonto.

— Te prometo que la próxima hago más. –La joven destensiono sus manos y sonrió, no había nada que los dulces no puedan solucionar para ella y mucho más los que hacía Juvia que eran deliciosos.

— Tengo muchos ejercicios de cálculo. ¿Me vas a ayudar? –El enojo de Gray bajo rápidamente, Juvia se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella y no era tan áspera cuando los dos estaban solos. Ese hombre la escuchaba, le daba consejos y tenía el poder de saber lo que tenía sin que ella pronunciará una sola palabra, Juvia había aprendido a identificar e interpretar muy bien cada una de sus expresiones y por eso le resultaba como un confidente, un buen amigo.

— Sí, pero tú haces la mitad, debes aprender para tu examen final. –Con la boca llena de pastel tomó otro y asintió. Juvia sonrió y siguió caminando con ella a casa.

— No te los acabes todos, tienes que dejarle a tu madre.

— Me los voy a comer todos, lástima por la vieja. –Ambos sonrieron, Juvia miró disimuladamente a Gray, le encantaba verla y siempre esperaba a que se hiciera de tarde para poder pasar tiempo con ella.

— Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿Tienes algún plan? –Gray negó con la cabeza, no era una chica de fiestas ni celebraciones.

— Ninguno, de hecho odio cumplir años.

— No seas tan exagerada, solo es que no te gusta la atención y por eso odias tu cumpleaños, demasiadas felicitaciones, llamadas y personas que te pongan cuidado. Eso es lo que odias, no tu cumpleaños.

— Supongo que es eso. –Gray dirigió su mano para atacar otro pastelillo y Juvia quitó la caja para que la joven no pudiera tomar otro dulce.

— Son para la señora Fullbuster, ya te lo dije.

— ¡Eres un dolor en el trasero! ¡Debiste haber hecho más!

— Lo que hice es todo el dulce que puedes consumir hoy. Así que no te quejes. –Gray golpeó en la puerta de su casa, le sacó la lengua a Juvia y se cruzó los brazos. Segundos después su madre abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlos.

— ¡Hola muchachos! ¿Cómo les fue en el colegio? –Los dos entraron en la casa y saludaron a la mujer cordialmente.

— Les traje dulces para el estreno de su capítulo.

— Eres la mejor. –Juvia sonrió y Silvia puso sus manos en las mejillas sonrojada por las palabras del amigo de su hija, estaba completamente segura que si tuviera unos años menos le quitaría el galán a su hija.

— No me hagas sonrojar –Gray puso sus ojos en blanco y dejó la maleta encima de la mesa.

— ¿La mejor? Pues poniendo nombres no es tan buena, me puso a mi Gray.

— No te sientas mal, Gray. Mi madre me puso Juvia y es obvio que no es para nada un nombre de hombre, es una de las razones por las que me hacen bullying. –Juvia con su comentario le arrancó una sonrisa a Gray y a Silvia.

— Enserio ¿Que diablos estarían pensando nuestros padres cuando decidieron nombrarnos de esta manera? –Juvia levantó sus hombros, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. — Tal vez en un mundo paralelo tú eres un chico y yo soy la chica.

— ¡Eso explica porque eres tan afeminado!

— Gray, no seas grosera con Juvia.

— No, no se preocupe, señora Fullbuster. Sus palabras no me ofenden porque yo sé mejor que nadie sobre mi orientación sexual. Me gustan las chicas bonitas, que sepan defenderse solas y que nadie les pueda hacer daño.

— Te gusta Gray –La pequeña jovencita se sonrojó hasta la frente por las palabras de su madre y negó con la cabeza. — Digo, te gustan las mujeres como Gray y aunque mi hija no habla conmigo sobre muchachos yo estoy segura que le gustan los chicos tiernos y detallistas, como Juvia.

— ¡Cállate mamá! ¡Ven Juvia, es hora de empezar las tareas! –A empujones Gray sacó a Juvia de la presencia de su madre, solo quería huir de esa incómoda conversación y no supo en qué momento se puso tan nerviosa.

— ¿Sabes? Sé que soy algo tímido y no me gusta pelear porque no creo en la violencia, pero eso no significa que no me gusten las chicas, es más, he visto de esas revistas donde salen mujeres desnudas y...— ¡Cállate asqueroso! No necesitaba saber eso. –Con un puño en el brazo del chico intento que la conversación no se volviera más incomoda aún de lo que ya estaba. Juvia sonrió y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

— Entonces terminemos antes de que el capítulo comience. –Gray asintió con su cabeza y se sentó a su lado, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar las palabras del joven, no pensaba que Juvia era de esos chicos que veía eso, era bastante gracioso para ella.

Juntos pusieron su lista de reproducción la cual estaba conformada por canciones cuidadosamente escogidas anteriormente y que eran de agrado para los dos, luego empezaron a realizar los ejercicios, Gray se sentía muy cómoda con Juvia y esperaba con todo el corazón que él nunca se fuera de su lado, aunque nunca iba a aceptar eso en público.

Después de unos cuantos ejercicios y que el tiempo pasara rápidamente Gray notó algo raro en Juvia, a ese chico le gustaba hablar bastante y no entendía porque estaba cerrando sus ojos a punto de quedarse dormido en el papel.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto algo cansado –Juvia posó sus ojos azules en lo grises de la chica y asintió. — Me quede hasta muy tarde cocinando.

— ¿Por qué? Nunca te demoras haciendo los pastelillos –Algo nervioso Juvia inventó lo primero que se le vino a la mente para que Gray no lo descubriera, el joven se había demorado horas haciendo el pastel de cumpleaños de la chica y lo había decorado con la temática de zombies y cerebros ya que su serie favorita era de muertos vivientes.

— Mañana hay una venta por cursos, me comprometí a hacer los dulces y me tomo un poco de trabajo. –Gray cruzó lo brazos algo enojada. — ¿Por qué no me trajiste unos? ¡Te los hubiera comprado!

— Lo olvide, lo siento.

— No importa, descansa un poco mientras comienza el capitulo.

— Pero está por comenzar y ni siquiera he cocinado el maíz pira.

— Yo lo hago, no importa.

— Se te va a quemar, Gray. Te puedes lastimar con la estufa.

— No soy una tonta, le puedo decir a mamá antes de que se vaya que me ayude, tú por favor descansa. –Juvia no quería que ella cocinara por miedo a que se quemara pero no podía conseguir que sus ojos estuvieran abiertos por más de tres segundos.

— Esta bien, te estaré esperando aquí. –Perezosamente puso su cara en la almohada de la chica y relajo su cuerpo encima de la suave cama, disfruto un poco del olor a flores del champú de Gray impregnado en la almohada y rápidamente quedó dormido.

Gray bajó a la cocina y con ayuda de su madre cocinó el maíz pira y lo combinó con platanitos, papas y otros alimentos de paquete. Sirvió las gaseosas y todo lo puso en una bandeja.

— ¡Te ves tan bonita en la cocina! Toda mi vida espere este momento –Gray le regaló una fría mirada a su madre, no había hecho un gran banquete pero ya era demasiado para ella estar en ese lugar.

— Ese muchacho te está cambiando para bien. Nunca dejes que se vaya de tu lado. –Gray vio al suelo, tomó la bandeja en sus manos y asintió para retirarse de la cocina, no comprendía porque razón cada vez que tocaban el tema de Juvia sus mejillas se sonrojaban, Gray nunca había sentido ese sentimiento.

La chica subió lentamente para no regar nada y entró en su habitación, vio a Juvia, estaba completamente dormido y sonrió al verlo, se veía más indefenso aún de lo que era. Dejo la comida en el escritorio e intentó despertarlo pero Juvia estaba muy cansado y no despertó con la voz de la Fullbuster.

— Parece que tienes mucho sueño, mañana entonces veremos el capítulo por internet, sería injusto que yo lo viera y tú no. –Gray buscó una cobija en su closet, tomo la más cálida y lo arropó cuidadosamente, lo vio unos segundos dormir, no sabía que tenía ese muchacho que la desconcentraba y llamaba toda su atención.

Salió de la habitación no sin antes llevarse la comida y apagar la luz, lo dejó dormir en su cama, estaba bastante cansado y ella podía dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes.

— Me voy a trabajar mi niña. Me llamas si necesitas algo.

— Juvia se va a quedar a dormir en casa, voy a llamar a su hermana Gazhel para avisarle.

— Ten mucho cuidado, son demasiado jóvenes para obtener responsabilidades de grandes. –Gray puso la mano en su frente algo enojada, entendió bastante bien el mensaje y estaba cansada de que la gente siguiera pensando que entre ella y Juvia hubiera algo. Definitivamente no soportaba más esta situación.

— ¿Por qué no entienden que Juvia es solo mi amigo? Estoy cansada que piensen que es mi novio, solo somos amigos. A-mi-gos.

— Gray, tener un novio no es malo, a tu edad ya estaba saliendo con tu padre y sí, sé que solo son amigos pero que no te afecte lo que dicen los demás. –Gray se cruzó de brazos y juntó lo labios fuertemente para no hablar. Su madre suspiró hondamente y tomo su bolso para marcharse, su hija era una gruñona, no podía hablar con ella y era una lástima que no se dejará aconsejar.

.

.

.

Gray salió primero de su casa no sin antes colocar una alarma para que Juvia despertará y pudiera salir a su hogar y alistarse para ir al colegio, era toda una ventaja que su colegio tuviera diferente hora de ingreso, además no quería que le deseará el feliz cumpleaños. De hecho estaba de mal humor por cumplir años y era únicamente por lo que ese día significaba, mucha atención.

Llegó al colegio con las manos en su bolsillo y por el momento había pasado desapercibida, entró a su salón muy callada y vio a Nashi, entonces empezó a recibir toda la atención que detestaba.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Gray. Te traje algo. –Gray recibió un abrazo y tomo entre sus manos el regalo que su amiga le trajo, unos hermosos pendientes de cruz.

— Sabes que no uso de estos.

— Lo sé, guárdalos para una cita o para cuando nos graduemos de acá.

— Gracias –La chica guardó la hermosa cajita en su bolsillo y vio como todos sus compañeros se acercaban a ella para darle felicitaciones.

Por primera vez en toda su vida agradeció que la profesora llegara temprano y todos volvieron a sus puestos, solo deseaba que ese día se acabará bastante rápido.

En clase pensó en Juvia, le angustiaba que no se hubiera despertado ya que él era un chico bastante comprometido con sus estudios y muy probablemente recibiría una beca para sus estudios universitarios, por eso tenía que estar en cada una de sus clases.

.

.

.

Al final de su jornada escolar se asomó por la ventana buscando con sus ojos grises a Juvia, sintió un feo sentimiento en su corazón al no encontrarlo ya que era su cumpleaños y él debería estar ahí. Con fortaleza subió su rostro y tomo su maleta, esperó a su amiga peli rosa y juntas caminaron a la salida del colegio.

— ¡Ahí está Juvia! –Al verla el joven se levantó de la orilla de la fuente donde estaba sentado, se acercó a Gray y la chica trago fuerte.

— ¿Qué haces acá? –Juvia sonrío y estiró sus brazos hacia ella ofreciéndole un osito de felpa y una caja de chocolates.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Gray. –Avergonzada, sumamente abochornada y con su cuerpo totalmente congelado volteo a ver a su alrededor. Prácticamente toda la escuela estaba viendo la escena, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y tampoco las frases hacia ella.

— ¿No que era muy ruda? ¡Qué linda se ve con un osito de felpa! ¡A toda fiera le llega su domador! –Las risas en su cabeza, los comentarios, las palabras, odiaba esto y estaba cansada de que todos la molestaran.

— Tu novio está bastante guapo, nosotros que pensamos que te gustaban las mujeres.

— ¡Juvia no es mi novio! ¡No soy blanda y mucho menos me enamoraría de este tonto! –Juvia abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa al escuchar a Gray.

— ¡Te he dicho que no vengas acá, me avergüenza que me vean contigo! ¿Qué es esta estupidez? –La joven le rapo el pequeño osito de las manos a Juvia y lo vio con desprecio.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Odio estas cursilerías. –La Fullbuster lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño osito a la fuente y señaló a Juvia con su dedo índice.

— No sé porque haces estas cosas, tú no significas nada para mí, si te ayudé fue porque me diste lastima y no quiero que me vuelvas a recoger, que me hables, no quiero siquiera ser tu conocida. ¡Lárgate!

— Pero Gray, yo...

— ¿No entendiste? No quiero verte. ¡Eres un idiota que se deja golpear por unos estúpidos! ¿Crees que me interesaría en ti? ¡No seas tonto! –Todos los presentes tenían su boca abierta de la sorpresa, Gray había sido bastante dura con Juvia pero quería dejarle en claro a todos que él no era su novio, que ella seguía siendo una chica ruda y que solo se interesaba por su propio bienestar.

— ¡Juvia esa no es la forma de tratar a tu novio! ¿Qué tú madre no te enseño a ser sumisa? No tienes ni una pizca de modales –Con una sonrisa burlona, Laux la rubia más bonita del salón la señaló y negó con su dedo índice.

— ¡Cierra la maldita boca! No me importa tener modales, novios o amigos. Me importa una mierda lo que todos piensen.

— ¡Cálmate Gray! Lo siento si te moleste con mi regalo, no debí hacerlo, pero por favor no te enojes.

— ¡Gray es una idiota! ¿Cómo puede tratar a ese joven tan tierno así? –Y otro comentario, Gray odiaba que se metieran en su vida y que en ese momento estuvieran entrometiéndose como si tuvieran algún derecho.

— ¡No estoy enojada, Juvia! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad y para que todos entiendan! Este hombre no es mi novio. –Finalmente Gray le dio una mala mirada a Juvia y salió del colegio mientras veía como todos hablaban de ella y de lo que acababa de pasar, muchos sentían lastima por ese chico y a la mayoría de las mujeres le daba mucha rabia lo que ella acababa de hacer con Juvia.

El pequeño osito color café termino flotando en el agua mientras Juvia con su corazón hecho pedazos miro a Nashi, la amiga de Gray y aguantó todas las ganas que tenía de llorar.

— Yo solo quería tener un presente con ella, no pensé que todo iba a terminar en una de las peores peleas de mi vida–El joven vio los chocolates que tenía en su mano y sonrió dolorosamente.

— Gray estaba enojada, estoy segura que no te quería decir eso, por favor no tomes las cosas tan literales, sabes que esa chica a veces puede llegar a ser una cabeza hueca. –Juvia negó con su cabeza, bajo la mirada muy afectado y después de mucho tiempo sintió de nuevo lo que era ser rechazado, sus padres no lo quisieron y se sintió tonto al pensar que alguien diferente a Gazhel lo iba a querer, su autoestima bajó al suelo y metió sus manos a su bolsillo para que nadie viera como estaba apretando sus nudillos dolorosamente.

— Fue muy clara, no trates de animarme porque ahora sé muy bien lo que ella piensa de mí, puedes decirle que no la volveré a molestar.

— Espera Juvia, por favor no la dejes, tú eres una persona importante para ella así Gray no lo quiera aceptar.

— Ya no importa, la dejaré en paz como tanto quiere. Ahora que lo pienso soy un idiota por darle regalos. Nunca más volveré a hacer esto, que idiota soy.

— No, Juvia. Los hombres detallistas son lindos.

— Los hombres detallistas son unos idiotas como yo, hice todo por ella y no le importó lo que mi corazón se rompiera tal como está ahora. Nunca más volveré a hacer esto, es más, dejaré de ser tan idiota y seré una mierda con todo el mundo, tal vez así no se atreverán a lastimarme, no se los permitiré.

— Espera, no cambies tu personalidad, eres una gran persona y no dejes que tu corazón se llene de dolor y resentimiento.

— No me gusta el chocolate, si quieres puedes botarlos. –cambiando de tema endureció su mirada, se prometió en ese mismo instante que no sería el mismo, ya no sería un chico del cual todos podían abusar y tratarlo como a ellos se les daba la gana, con sus sentimientos hechos pedazos le entregó la caja rosa a Nashi y salió del colegio de Gray, la joven lo vio con algo de tristeza y lastima, odiaba que Gray se dejara llevar por sus impulsos y detestaba que su amiga destruyera las oportunidades para ser feliz.

Sabía que Gray se iba arrepentir toda la vida por lo que acababa de decir y hacer, Nashi respiró hondamente, tal vez lo mejor era hablar con Gray después de que se le acabará el enojo y persuadirla para que ella le pidiera perdón a Juvia, no quería que una persona como él se volviera como muchos hombres que no les importa nada ni nadie.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí hermosuras, mañana termina esta historia de dos capítulos. Soy de las que cree que a los hombres tiernos y lindos una mujer los vuelve malos, una mujer mala que juegue con sus sentimientos, eso provoca que los hombres se vuelvan mujeriegos y traten a las chicas como se les da la gana. Esperemos que esto no pase con Juvia._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Les gustaría que Mashima hiciera un gender bender?_

 _No olviden dejar su review, nos leemos mañana. Bye._


	20. Sencillez

_Hola hermosuras, seguimos con este two shots, ahora con el final de la historia de ayer._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Sencillez –Día 20.**_

* * *

No entiendo porque tengo estas insoportables ganas de llorar o porque estoy corriendo por las calles tratando de huir de mi colegio, de todos los comentarios de esos estúpidos y en especial de Juvia. ¿Cómo se atreve a avergonzarme delante de todos? ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidió comprarme ese tonto oso de felpa? No, el problema no es el regalo, el verdadero dilema es que no esperó a que estuviéramos a solas para dármelo, ignoró cada una de mis advertencias cuando le decía que no me gustaba que fuera a mi colegio.

Mi reputación, mi orgullo, la fama que tenía en el colegio, todo se vino abajo por él, sigo sin comprender porque me hizo esto. Esto es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida y creo que nunca lo podré olvidar.

Llegó a mi casa algo agitada, he corrido mucho y en ningún momento me detuve. Solo quería alejarme de todo y poder sentirme tranquila, sin presiones o personas hablándome, molestándome con esos comentarios inútiles y por fin llegue a un lugar donde nadie sabe lo que ocurrió. Toco la puerta de mi casa pero con un solo golpe se abre, la puerta se encontraba abierta, mi madre es una descuidada.

— ¡Sorpresa! –La ruidosa voz de mi madre me sorprende, está en la punta de la mesa con un gorro de piñata y en el vidrio hay un gran pastel con un walker, mucha sangre y el nudo en mi garganta vuelve a aparecer.

— ¡Mamá en este momento no estoy para esto, solo quiero que me dejen en paz! –mi madre está buscando respuestas con su mirada, balancea su cuerpo hacia un lado buscando algo y sus ojos denotan bastante desconcierto.

— ¿Dónde está Juvia? –no quiero hablar de eso, no deseo recordar lo que pasó, solo quiero irme a mi habitación y encerrarme.

— ¿Te peleaste con Juvia?

— Eso no te importa, madre. Ahora sí me disculpas estoy muy cansada. –Intento irme a la habitación y camino a las escaleras.

— Te pregunto por él porque Juvia fue el que organizó esta sorpresa para ti, hizo el pastel de la serie que tanto te gusta y se quedó hasta tarde haciendo toda la decoración. Él debería llegar contigo, no entiendo porque no está acá –Corro por las escaleras, siento que este nudo en mi garganta me está ahogando, no me gusta llorar, hace mucho no lloraba y no comprendo que está sucediendo, no entiendo todos aquellos sentimientos que estoy sintiendo en este momento, es como una guerra y ninguno se pone de acuerdo, en realidad no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que me está pasando.

Me lanzo a mi cama y pongo mi rostro en la almohada, espero volver a estar bien y que las ganas de llorar me abandonen, pero nada de eso pasa, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto? Respiro hondamente, el olor a chocolate de su loción se quedó en mis cobijas y esto no ayuda en nada a mi estado de ánimo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza intentando que mis lágrimas no salgan, no quiero llorar porque mi madre seguirá con sus preguntas y en este momento no quiero hablar con nadie. Pongo mis manos en mi corazón, está latiendo muy fuerte y me duele mucho, solo quiero que esto desaparezca y pueda volver a ser yo.

Busco mis audífonos, necesito música para ir a otro mundo donde no recuerde nada de lo que está sucediendo, desde mi cama bajo la cabeza y busco debajo entre todas mis cosas, pero no hay nada bajo la cama. ¿Qué ocurrió acá? ¿Por qué mis cosas están tan ordenadas?

Hay una nota en mi escritorio, me bajo rápidamente e identificó su letra, es Juvia. _"Feliz cumpleaños, ordene tu cuarto un poco, una cumpleañera no puede vivir entre tanto mugre"._

Rompo la nota en pedazos y por fin encuentro mis audífonos, estaban en mi escritorio. Tomo mi celular y pongo los auriculares en mis oídos, salto a la cama nuevamente y rebotó levemente en el colchón. Pongo a reproducir mis canciones en lista automática y tengo que pasar más de diez veces de canción porque todas me acuerdan a Juvia. ¿Cuándo permití que ese idiota se metiera tanto en mi vida? Debí haberlo visto, saber que ese tonto destruiría mi vida y mi reputación.

En el lapsus silencioso del cambio de una canción a otra escucho la puerta, por favor que no sea Juvia, no quiero verlo. ¿Qué no le deje las cosas lo suficientemente claras? Me acerco a la puerta de mi habitación tratando de escuchar las voces e identificarlas.

— Buenas tardes Silvia, ¿Cómo estás? –Es Nashi, ni siquiera quiero hablar con ella, ¿Por qué está aquí?

— No tan bien Nashi, algo paso entre mi hija y Juvia, ella no me ha querido decir ni una sola palabra y siento mucho lo que ha pasado porque se supone que los cumpleaños siempre deben ser felices. –No le cuentes ni una sola cosa a mamá o te mato Nashi, no le cuentes, no le cuentes.

— Es una larga historia, te la contaría con algo de té y galletas. –Mi mejor amiga está a punto de traicionarme por unas miserables galletas, ahora mi madre me va a regañar por lo que pasó hoy. Sé que no hice nada malo pero mi madre siempre se pone de parte de todo el mundo y nunca de mi lado. Acomodo más la oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar mejor y desearía en este momento tener un vaso para poder escuchar claramente.

— Pondré a hacer el té entonces –Nashi se ríe, escucharía su sonrisa escandalosa muy parecida a la de una foca a kilómetros de distancia, grita como si fuera una niña pequeña y demasiado impresionada. — ¿Ese impresionante pastel es para Gray? ¿Cuánto te cobro el pastelero? ¡Te debió haber salido por un ojo de la cara!

— No lo compre, Juvia lo hizo para Gray pero como las cosas van creo que nadie probará que tal le quedo al muchacho.

— ¡Es bastante bueno en estas cosas! Gray que ni siquiera sabe hervir agua, formaría un incendio. –Tan graciosa mi mejor amiga, a veces me dan ganas de ahorcarla para que deje de decir bobadas, claro, se comporta como un ángel delante de mi madre, como si no la conociera, aunque debo aceptar que el pastel si está impresionante y que muero por probarlo pero no lo haré hasta que él no venga a pedirme perdón.

— Yo quiero comer pastel, pero sin el permiso de Gray no puedo, así que por el momento me conformaré con el té mientras tú me cuentas lo que pasó –Mi madre es una chismosa, tarde o temprano se enterará así que me voy a dejar de preocupar por eso.

— Mientras el té está listo con su permiso voy a hablar con ella. –Viene hacia acá, no quiero hablar con nadie ¿Qué nadie entiende eso?

— Gray no está pasando por un buen momento, si te acercas a esa habitación resultaras hecha puré ¿Por qué no esperas a que se calme? –Por primera vez en mi vida mi madre parece entenderme. Eso madre, aleja a Nashi de mí.

— No me importa que me haga puré, voy a hablar con ella por su bien. –Escuchó pisadas en la escalera, viene hacia acá y tendré que abrirle o si no nadie se la aguantará.

— ¡Abre la puerta, Gray! –Nashi golpea unas cuantas veces y yo la verdad no me siento preparada para hablar con nadie de lo que sucedió. Ni siquiera creo que sea necesario hablar sobre eso.

— No quiero hablar contigo, ¡Vete!

— Pues así no quieras tendrás que escucharme.

— Ya te dije que no quiero, nada de lo que tengas que decirme me interesa.

— ¿No te interesa saber lo que me dijo Juvia después de lo que le hiciste? – ¿Juvia habló con ella? ¿Qué le habrá dicho? Espero que no le haya contado ninguno de nuestros secretos, mataría a ese chico en serio si se fue de sapo. Le abro la puerta porque es tan molesta que no me deja descansar ni un solo minuto y necesito saber sobre Juvia, ella entra y se sienta en mi cama, cruza los brazos y sus ojos verdes me miran fuertemente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Juvia? -¿Por qué me interesa lo que haya pasado con él? Obviamente esa fue la única razón por la cual abrí la puerta pero tenía muy en claro sacarlo de mi vida cuando le grité, ¿Qué me sucede ahora?

— Te lo contaré luego, primero dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Gray?

— Estabas ahí, sabes lo que sucedió. –Ella respira hondamente y su voz es muy suave, está intentando que no pierda el control porque sabe que me exaltó con tonos altos de voz y más cuando me reclaman.

— Lo único que sé es que trataste horrible a un chico que solo quería darte un regalo de cumpleaños. -¿Ahora ella está de parte de Juvia? ¿Y se hace llamar mi amiga?

— No lo trate mal, le dije lo que se merecía por hacerme quedar en ridículo en frente de todos.

— ¿Sabes? No creo que su intención haya sido esa. Bastaba con mirar su pobre rostro para saber que tu reacción lo sorprendió al igual que a todos en el colegio.

— Si viniste para hablar de eso te puedes ir, no quiero repetir ese vergonzoso hecho ni mucho menos explicarte las razones por las cuales lo puse en su lugar.

— ¡Ven, siéntate! No entiendo porque siempre estas a la defensiva y no dejas que nadie entre a tu vida, a tu corazón, soy tu mejor amiga ¿Sabes? Quiero lo mejor para ti y por eso estoy aquí –Gruñó muy enojada, ella se levanta y camina hacia mí, me empuja por detrás y llegamos a la cama, me siento porque conociéndola me va a pegar el empujón de la vida y no quiero salir lastimada.

— Descruza los brazos, Gray. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Qué no te sientes cómoda y estas creando un muro entre las dos. -¿Ahora resulto psicóloga? Me rio por sus palabras y ella endurece su mirada, elimino la sonrisa en mi rostro porque es simplemente tenebroso ver a Nashi enojada, ella siempre es sonriente y cuando algo la llega a enojar es porque es muy grave lo que ha sucedido y se convierte en un monstruo o en su defecto un demonio, depende del grado de cólera que alcance.

— Bien, sé que no te gusta que las personas piensen que eres débil y que tu personalidad muchas veces te hace comportar algo fuera de lo normal, pero lo que hiciste hoy fue bastante cruel. — Pero él… -Intento defenderme pero nuevamente me calla en su papel de mujer llena de racionalidad. — Déjame hablar a mi primero, luego tendrás tu tiempo. Entiendo que te de vergüenza este tipo de cosas, nunca has tenido un novio y no sabes comportarte como una chica racional y diferenciar entre la línea de la amistad y del amor.

— Ni que tu tuvieras mucha experiencia en el amor –En un movimiento rápido Nashi toma uno de los cojines de mi cama y me lo avienta en toda la cara, fue doloroso, quien iba creer que ese brazo todo delgado tenía semejante fuerza. — Te dije que yo estoy hablando y odio que me interrumpan cuando hablo.

— Lo siento dulce princesa, solo recuerde no sacarme un ojo la próxima vez que me golpeé –Le saco la lengua y ella asiente, parece que mis bromas no le interesan así que cierro la boca.

— Lo que hizo Juvia hoy ningún hombre lo había hecho antes contigo y entiendo que te llenaras de miedo porque simplemente aún no estas preparada para una relación amorosa, todos los seres humanos somos diferentes y tenemos diferentes reacciones, tenías miedo Gray y es normal sentir muchos nervios cuando un hombre así de apuesto llega con chocolates y un osito de felpa. Lo que hoy hiciste se asemeja a cuando un puercoespín se siente en peligro y lanza sus púas para defenderse, no digo que este mal, pero en este caso le enterraste las púas a un chico bueno y que jamás te ha faltado al respeto o te ha lastimado y lo hiciste delante de todo el colegio.

— Yo no siento miedo, Nashi. No entiendo a donde va tu conversación y está algo aburrida ¿Sabes? –Nuevamente me golpea con uno de los cojines decorativos y con su dedo en los labios me indica que debo callarme.

— Tal vez me puedes engañar a mí, pero jamás podrás hacerlo contigo. Muy en tu interior sabes qué fue lo que paso hoy, que es lo que Juvia significa para ti, si se hubiera tratado de alguien que no te interesa le hubieras dado una patada y lo hubieras mandado a volar, pero él es alguien importante y querías que se alejará de ti antes de que se convirtiera en algo más, sé que estas sintiendo cosas por él, tu rostro y las sonrisas que emites en clase sin razón es por él.

— Juvia no es importante para mí, no lo estaba intentando alejar, él sabía de antemano que no me gustaba que fuera a mi colegio y aun así se atrevió a ir. No sé si alguna vez le pueda perdonar el bochornoso momento que me hizo pasar.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto somos amigas, Gray?

— No lo sé, ¿Desde el pre kínder? –Nashi asiente y se rasca su nariz. — Él también es tu amigo y créeme que si yo estuviera en su lugar me sentiría muy mal si tú intentas esconderme de los demás como si fuera una clase de fenómeno, no me parece justo que lo crucifiques únicamente porque fue a darte un saludo de cumpleaños en Fairy Hills, más bien eres tú la que deberías avergonzarte por decirle que se escondiera cada vez que te esperaba fuera del colegio. A ti es la que no te debería perdonar Juvia. -¿Me está reclamando? No me gusta ese tono de voz, sí, Nashi es mi amiga pero no tiene el derecho de meterse en mis decisiones. ¿Qué sabe ella de lo que siento?

— Simplemente no me gusta que me vean con hombres, pueden malinterpretar las cosas, para una chica ruda no hay espacio en su vida para una relación, todos me estaban viendo blanda por él y simplemente es lo que debía hacer. Así que no cuestiones mis decisiones –Bien, trate de decirle que se callara y que no se metiera en buenos términos, odio pelear con Nashi y más porque la considero como una hermana.

— Ojalá te hubiera grabado para que te hubieras escuchado. Le dijiste que era un idiota y que solo estabas con él por lastima. Eso destruiría hasta el hombre más fuerte del planeta y simplemente me pareció injusto que lo trataras así. –Tal vez me excedí pero no hubiera entendido de otra forma, es lo mejor que pude haber hecho, no puedo dejarme sugestionar por las palabras de Nashi.

— Para mí las palabras fueron normales, a menos que él sea un llorón –La peli rosada busca algo en su maleta y saca una bolsa. — ¿Lanzar el osito a la fuente también lo consideras normal? –Me entrega el osito y cuando lo toco está completamente mojado.

— El conserje lo salvo. Gray, todas estas palabras que te dije tienen un fin, solo quería pedirte que le pidas perdón a Juvia por lo que le dijiste antes de que lo pierdas como amigo. –Abro mis ojos, él del error fue él, yo la termine de embarrar con mis palabras, pero él fue el que cometió la falta primero.

— Yo no soy la que debe pedir perdón. –Nashi abre sus ojos grandemente y niega con la cabeza. — Fuiste tú la que lo empezó a gritar sin razón alguna, aunque no lo quería aceptar eres muy terca y tú misma te engañas. Estas hablando como si fueras una malcriada, acepta que te equivocaste y que le gritaste, humillaste y no valoraste todo lo que él hizo por ti.

— Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirte ya puedes irte, al final de cuentas no serviste para nada. –La empujo para que se levante de la cama y ella me mira supremamente enojada al rostro. — ¡Eres una egoísta! ¿Querías saber lo que Juvia me dijo? Me dijo que iba a dejar de ser tan idiota y que se iba a convertir en alguien irreconocible para que dejaran de lastimarlo y abusar de él, felicitaciones, si buscabas que Juvia se volviera una mierda con todo el mundo lo lograsté. No te quejes después cuando te enamores de un hijo de mala madre que te trate como si fueras menos que una lombriz porque tú te encargaste de convertir un hombre bueno en una porquería…Por tu culpa ya no tendré ni una sola oportunidad con su amigo Luck porque pensará que soy igual que tú. –él no pudo decir eso, no puedo imaginar a Juvia como una mala persona y sin importarle los demás, no quería provocar eso en él con lo que le dije, no quería lastimarlo. No entiendo porque dije todas esas cosas.

— Con tus bobas sonrisitas puedes conseguirte a otro hombre, no sé de qué te quejas. Juvia no puede cambiar solo porque bote un osito de felpa a la fuente, es una estupidez.

— No fue el osito de felpa, fue la decepción que le causaste, cuando una persona es importante para la otra no quiere que esa persona la lastime, después cuando te han hecho mucho daño lo que haces es endurecer tu corazón, Juvia estaba tan decidido a cambiar, tan enojado. Nunca lo había visto así antes, para mí eso fue lo máximo que su corazón puede resistir. –Sus padres lo abandonaron, sus compañeros lo golpeaban, solo tenía a Gazhel, Luck y a mí y yo me encargue de lastimarlo, no quería que esto sucediera, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

— Debe aprender que la vida es dura –Mis palabras son crueles aunque mi interior es frágil y se ha quebrado.

— Pues tú también debes aprender a aceptar tus errores, Juvia me dijo que te iba a dar el gusto y nunca más iba a hablar contigo, a ver si con esto te quitas ese orgullo y esos pensamientos idiotas que tienes -Nashi sale enojada de mi habitación y por poco tumba la puerta, solo es una pelea, las cosas mejoraran sé que lo harán, no debo alarmarme.

No me gusta pelear con Nashi, tengo que hacer algo para recuperarla. Voy a hablar con Juvia, él siempre da buenos consejos, tomo mi celular y recuerdo lo que paso esta tarde, ¿Este es el día de quedarse completamente sola o qué?

Esperaré a que Juvia me busque y podamos volver a ser amigos, esto no puede durar para siempre, los humanos se equivocan y una amistad no se puede romper por un mal momento, veo el osito de felpa dentro de bolsa, lo saco y veo que es un pandita. Huele horrible y esta mojado, lo saco a la ventana para que se ventile un poco y veo la pantalla de mi celular esperando que Juvia me mande un mensaje, pero eso jamás sucede.

.

.

.

Llevo otro pedazo de ceso a mi boca, mis manos están untadas de sangre y mi ropa llena de pastel, hoy hay capitulo estreno y Juvia no está aquí conmigo para verlo, lo extraño, lo necesito, abrazo fuertemente a pelusa, el panda que me regaló y que esta negro y sucio por el agua de la fuente.

Él cumplió su promesa dejándome en paz y quisiera pedirle perdón pero tengo miedo que me rechace y me trate peor que yo lo trate, una semana sin Juvia fue bastante tiempo para comprender todo lo que hice mal y las cosas que no debí haber hecho como pedirle que se ocultara cuando venía por mí porque me daba vergüenza que lo vieran conmigo.

No he vuelto a saber nada de él y aunque Nashi ya me perdonó sigo sintiendo ese vació en mi corazón, no he llorado, he sido muy fuerte pero quiero que Juvia vuelva a estar a mi lado, extraño sus pasteles, sus palabras, sus consejos, su compañía, extraño todo de él.

Si Juvia cumplió su promesa de cambiar ya no volverá a ser el chico tierno, detallista y delicado que era, tengo miedo de ir a su casa y de enfrentarme con alguien que desconozco y saber que al final de cuentas yo fui la que creé ese monstruo. En mis sueños lo veo convertido en un hombre mujeriego, vestido con ropa desaliñada y diciendo malas palabras, hasta imaginó que se ha metido en problemas con las técnicas de pelea que le enseñe y que puede salir lastimado o muerto. También pudo haber perdido su beca por dejar sus estudios, las posibilidades de lo que pudo haber pasado con su vida son infinitas y yo quiero que esta incertidumbre me deje de atacar, necesito saber cómo está y de su vida.

Abrazo otra vez a Pelusa y veo la hora, aún es muy temprano para el capítulo y no me dejaron ni una sola tarea en el colegio, no hay nada en lo que pueda distraer mi mente, ni siquiera entrenar me saca a Juvia de la cabeza. Necesito que esta tristeza se vaya de mi lado, que vuelva a sonreír como lo hacía con Juvia, pero nada de lo que hago parece funcionar.

¿A quién engaño? Ni siquiera podré ver el capítulo porque simplemente era algo que hacíamos los dos y me traerá más recuerdos dañando mi pobre corazón. Tomo mi celular y miro nuestras fotos juntos, ni siquiera le dejaba postear una imagen en Facebook a Juvia de los dos, soy la peor mujer de este mundo. No puedo seguir así, llamo a Nashi y le digo que me acompañe al centro comercial, se compadece de mí y termina aceptando.

Me coloco una chaqueta, limpio mi boca que está llena de pastel y salgo de estas cuatro paredes, mi madre está en el turno del día y no está para que podamos conversar, cada vez que quiero sincerarme hablar con ella me resulta sumamente difícil y ahora que había pensado en pedirle un consejo no está.

Decido caminar al centro comercial, necesito oxigenarme y seguir torturándome con la culpa, pienso en el que hubiera pasado…que hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado el osito y los chocolates en vez de gritarlo como si fuera una maniática, muy posiblemente seguiríamos juntos y no le hubiera hecho daño a alguien que quiero, lástima que me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Que hubiera pasado si Juvia me decía que quería que yo fuera su novia, tal vez no hubiera aceptado pero luego le hubiera confesado que lo quiero más que como un amigo, pero ahora no puedo hablar con él porque sé que ha cambiado y que me odia.

— ¡Hola Gray! –Veo a Nashi a algunos metros y le hago una señal, ella me abraza y yo la abrazo a ella.

— ¿Cómo has estado tonta? –Sonrió para mentir.

— Mejor. –Ella sabe que miento pero no quiere recordarme mis pecados, cambia el tema rápidamente y yo le agradezco que lo haga.

— ¿Quieres un helado? –Asiento con la cabeza, me acabo de comer medio pastel porque estaba muy rico y si no lo hacía se iba a dañar pero aun así comeré helado, si me da un coma diabético mucho mejor, acabaría con mi sufrimiento.

— Ven vamos.

— ¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con Luck? –Ella muerde su labio inferior y hace una sonrisa fingida, me maldigo mentalmente, no entiendo cómo me he vuelto tan masoquista y sigo hablando de cosas que nos hacen daño.

— No, él no quiere hablar conmigo.

— ¿No le explicaste que yo fui quien se equivocó?

— Eso hice, pero él dijo que estaría traicionando a su amigo si se mete con alguien que pueda recordarle a ti, así que me pidió que no le volviera a hablar. –Le dañe la vida a Juvia, a mí y de paso a mi mejor amiga. Soy buena dañando todo.

— Lo siento, Nashi.

— No, no te preocupes. Él es el tonto, perderse de mí, ¡Es un idiota! –Ambas vemos a lo lejos a dos personas que caminan hacia nosotras, mis ojos se abren grandemente y mi corazón se comprime dolorosamente. Juvia me ve con sus ojos azules y baja la mirada, pasa por mi lado mientras yo me quedo con la palabra en la boca, no soy lo suficientemente valiente para pedirle perdón, para hablarle y llamarlo. Su ojo derecho esta negro, lo han vuelto a golpear esos desgraciados, su ropa sigue siendo igual y si fuera ese hombre malo como prometió ser me hubiera enfrentado y dicho malas palabras.

— ¿Viste cómo Luck me vio? –Escuchó las tristes palabras de mi amiga pero yo he detenido mi caminar y estoy viendo directamente a Juvia, debería correr y alcanzarlo, decirle que lo siento. Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, ¿Qué pasa con mis piernas? ¿Por qué no se mueven? Juvia, eso es lo que quiero decir pero mi lengua y mis labios no atreven a provocar ese sonido.

— No te estaba viendo a ti, me estaba mirando mal a mí – La animó y respiro hondamente, quiero llorar porque perdí la oportunidad que tanto quería con él, soy una tonta y sé que algo así no se va a volver a repetir.

— Nunca voy a tener novio –Nashi pone sus manos en sus ojos intentando llorar y yo pongo mi mano en su hombro. — No te preocupes por eso, tú eres hermosa y tienes muchos pretendientes, mientras que yo no soy atractiva, no tengo una buena personalidad y voy a morir sola.

— ¿Estás llorando? –Toco mis mejillas, estoy llorando después de tanto tiempo sin llorar, no me puedo detener, rompo a llorar como si estuviera sacando el dolor de esta semana, Nashi me abraza y me dan más ganas de llorar. — No llores Gray, por favor no lo hagas. –No hago caso a sus palabras y sigo llorando como si el mundo se hubiera acabado, ella acaricia mi cabello y después de unos segundos le pido que volvamos a casa, creo que fue un error haber salido de casa.

Abro la puerta y ambas nos sentamos en el comedor, saco del congelador el poco pastel que queda y empiezo a comer para ahogar mis penas, Nashi se ha puesto a llorar conmigo, parece que no es un buen día para nosotras y se siente horrible esta sensación en mi pecho.

— Tú eres hermosa, Gray. No tienes por qué decir que nunca encontrarás al amor de tu vida porque eso no es cierto. –Es mentira, lo es. Ningún hombre quiere a una chica fuerte, soy una tonta por dejar ir a Juvia. De repente la puerta de la casa se abre y veo que es mi madre, intento limpiarme las lágrimas pero ella se alarma al verme llorando, nunca había llorado delante de ella desde que soy una mujer.

— ¿Por qué lloran mis hermosas? ¿Algo les paso? –Niego con la cabeza para intentar tranquilizarla pero ella se sienta y toma suavemente nuestras manos.

— Lloran por hombres ¿No es así? –Asiento, no puedo negárselo cuando es tan obvio.

— Nashi me contó todo lo que paso ese día, amor. Mi niña sé que te arrepientes de lo que hiciste pero Juvia no lo sabe, toda esta situación se puede solucionar sencillamente con que vayas a su casa y pidas perdón.

— Pero él dijo que iba a cambiar, tengo miedo que me diga que me odia y que no me quiere volver a ver.

— Gray, no lo sabrás si nunca lo intentas, así de sencillo. ¡Está a punto de comenzar tu capitulo! ¿Por qué no vas y le pides perdón a su casa a Juvia y ven el estreno juntos? –Muevo mis dedos algo nerviosa, no quiero ir, ni siquiera estoy segura de que decirle, puede que la termine embarrando más de lo que ya está.

— ¿Y si no me recibe?

— Juvia es un muchacho tierno, se nota que te quiere mucho y que aprecia tu amistad, ve y agradécele por el regalo y el pastel que hizo para ti. Lo bueno de un chico como él es que su sencillez no le permitirá decirte que no. Solo promete no volverlo a hacer, no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde y ya pidiéndole perdón le arreglas la vida a tú mejor amiga. –asiento y me levanto muy convencida de mi silla, voy a la puerta de salida pero mi mamá me detiene.

— Alto ahí, Gray. No puedes ir donde Juvia con los ojos hinchados como sapo, ni mucho menos con la boca repleta de pastel. –cariñosamente me toma el brazo y sube conmigo a mi habitación. — Tú también sube Nashi. –Nos ayuda a lavarnos la cara a las dos y yo me sueno, cierro los ojos y dejo que mamá me cubra el rostro con un poco de maquillaje. Nashi escoge el vestido de verano que me regalo mi tío y que jamás me puse.

— Ponte esto. –Le niego con la cabeza pero mi madre termina poniéndomelo como puede. Nashi toma una caja y veo que son los pendientes que me regalo, me los pone en las orejas y me duele bastante, ya se me estaban cerrando los orificios.

— ¡Ahora ve por ese chico! ¡Buena suerte! –Las dos hablan como si estuvieran sincronizadas, salgo de la casa y tomo un taxi hasta su casa, no puedo evitar que mis manos dejen de sudar o que me sienta extraña porque nuevamente voy a hablar con él.

Me bajo del carro y me detengo en su puerta, no puedo golpear, mi mano se ha congelado y estoy dispuesta a irme pero la puerta se abre de repente y veo a una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos, no se parece en lo absoluto a Juvia y me hace tragar toda la saliva que tengo en la boca, se ve simplemente amenazante y sé con tan solo verla a la cara que sabe lo que le hice a Juvia.

— ¿Qué quieres? –Es demasiado brusca para ser una chica delicada y tan bonita.

— Quiero hablar con Juvia, ¿él está?

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Gray Fullbuster –y su mirada cambia cuando le digo mi nombre, su ceño se frunce y pareciera que me va a golpear en ese mismo instante, tal vez me lo merezco por todo lo que le hice a Juvia.

— Con que tú eres la famosa Gray, ¿Crees que te voy a dejar hablar con mi hermano después de lo que le hiciste? No entiendo como tienes tanto valor de venir acá. –Pongo mi mirada en el suelo y respiró hondamente, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé y más porque siento que voy a llorar.

— Gazhel por favor no la molestes –Escuchó la voz de Juvia y lo veo al fondo, muerdo mi labio inferior y mis manos empiezan a temblar, parece que todo mi interior se ha derrumbado, mi estómago me duele y no sé si son mariposas o si en serio necesito ir al baño, este sentimiento es horrible.

— ¿Nos dejas a solas por favor? –La chica gruñe y antes de irse me da una mala mirada, no puedo devolvérsela porque no estoy en la capacidad de comportarme como una malcriada, Juvia se acerca a mí pero no me invita a pasar y cruza los brazos. Está poniendo una barrera entre los dos y yo no quiero eso, deseo que volvamos a ser amigos, los mejores.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Sus palabras me apuñalan el corazón y mi voz no sale, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y doy media vuelta, siempre me vanaglorie de mi fuerza, de la chica ruda que aparentaba ser pero solo soy una niña perdida que acaba de perder lo que le importaba y que nunca lo va a recuperar. Salgo a correr, no tengo el valor para hablar con él, no puedo hacerlo sin ponerme a llorar.

Volteó a ver cuando escucho unos pasos tras de mí y me doy cuenta que me está siguiendo, no quiero, yo solo desearía que pedir disculpas fuera algo sencillo y que tuviera un plan que me facilitara las cosas, pero no tengo nada. Solo soy yo arruinando las cosas de nuevo.

— ¡Espera Gray! Ven acá –Me tropiezo con una piedra y caigo al suelo, ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cómo esto me pasa justo en este momento? Intento levantarme pero mi pierna se ha pelado y me arde muchísimo, trato de ser fuerte y de aguantar ese nudo que amenaza con asesinarme pero nada funciona.

— ¿Estás bien? –niego con la cabeza y él me levanta hasta llevarme a una banca del parque, me sienta cuidadosamente y se sienta a mi lado.

— Necesitas que te curen esa herida.

— Quería hablar contigo –Mi voz está hecha pedazos y no es más que pequeños fragmentos que cortan mis palabras, me da impotencia esta situación, la odio con todas mis fuerzas y desearía ser fuerte pero no es nada sencillo.

— Te escucho –el relaja su espalda en el respaldar de la banca y yo veo hacía un árbol, aprieto la falda de mi vestido y levanto mis hombros, ni siquiera sé que decir.

— El lunes pasado fui mala contigo –las lágrimas empiezan a salir pero no me quiero callar ahora, no cuando tengo el valor de hablar y decirle todo lo que estoy sintiendo. Sus ojos se abren grandemente al notar que estoy llorando y busca un pañuelo entre su ropa. — Yo soy el puercoespín, mis púas, lastime a la persona equivocada –Mis palabras ahora no tienen ningún orden o sentido común y me siento muy tonta. Rompo a llorar, estoy atacada y trato de cubrirme con mis manos para que no me vea.

— No te estoy entendiendo nada, Gray. Por favor respira y deja de llorar. No me gusta verte llorar –Extrañaba tanto su voz, la forma tan dulce con la que pronuncia cada sílaba. Me ofrece su pañuelo y lo agarró para limpiarme, cuando lo veo no es más que una mancha de muchos colores. Negro, rojo y beige, odio el maquillaje, se me debió haber corrido todo y debo lucir patética.

— Lamen-to-to lo que-que hice con Pelusa –Y ahora parezco tartamuda ¿Algo más puede salir mal?

— ¿Pelusa? ¿De qué hablas? –Lloro de frustración, intento disculparme pero no sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos, odio que esto sea tan difícil, mi madre dijo que iba a ser sencillo pero no es nada de eso. Espero unos segundos a tener fuerzas para hablar y él es paciente, me escucha y espera hasta que esté lista.

— No me gusta estar sin ti, sé que me odias, lo siento. –Por fin pude decir lo que sentía. Me levanto, no quiero escuchar su respuesta, voy cojeando en dirección a mi casa pero debo aceptar que me he perdido. — ¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado de hablar –Sigo llorando y él me abraza. — Tranquila, no llores más o me harás llorar, todo está bien.

— Te-te perdí, na-nada está bien.

— Pensé que era yo él que te había perdido, después de ese día creí que nunca más ibas a venir, a mí tampoco me gusta estar sin ti.

— Yo no-no había venido porque Na-nashi me dijo que ibas a-a cambiar y pen-pensé que nunca me ibas a perdo-donar. –él sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

— Estaba enojado, dije cosas tontas, perdóname, yo jamás cambiaría para mal.

— Te ju-juro que no lo voy a-a volver a-a hacer –lo abrazó a él y sigo llorando entre sus brazos, pensé que era muy difícil pero él estaba dispuesto a perdonarme, por mis miedos no había ido a buscarlo, estaba tan equivocada, ese chico nunca va a cambiar para mal.

— Te creo –mi pierna me duele y me agacho para ver cómo está, él mira mi pierna y unas cuantas gotas de sangre resbalan por mi piel. — ¡Eres un Walker! –Grita horrorizado y me suelta para salir corriendo, sonrió y le sigo la corriente caminando como zombie y yendo detrás de él.

— Por favor no me coma, se lo ruego. –Acelero el paso ya que corre rápido y llegamos a su casa, él finge caerse y da la vuelta dando pasos hacia atrás arrastrándose en el piso y con sus manos me pide que no me acerque.

— Por favor no me muerdas, no tengo buen sabor. ¡Por favor! –Me aviento hacía él y le muerdo el cuello muy suavemente, su respiración se detiene por un segundo y mis mejillas se enrojecen violentamente. Me separo un poco y él mira mis labios. Sigo mis instintos y muerdo su labio inferior como si fuera un Walker, Juvia sonríe y me abraza hacía él para seguir besándome. Se siente hermoso, mi corazón ya no duele, todo está bien.

— ¡Hey! –escucho que desde la puerta de su casa nos regañan y me levanto rápidamente, Gazhel la hermana de Juvia nos vio.

— ¿Quieres ver el capitulo acá? –Sonrió y asiento con la cabeza. Siempre estaré ahí para él, no me importa lo que los demás digan, me vale muy poco que nos vean juntos, mucho mejor, que sepan que él es el único que me ha hecho llorar y me logro ablandar, que lo necesito, nunca volveré a hacer nada que aleje a Juvia de mí, lo trataré bien y lo defenderé de esos idiotas que quieren golpearlo. ¿Sencillo no?

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llego el two shots hermosuras, creo que lo menos sencillo de la vida es pedir perdón sinceramente porque se debe renunciar al orgullo y a todos los humos que se tengan._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Ustedes qué creen que es más difícil, pedir perdón o pedir permiso? Neee mentiras, pero pedir perdón si me parece muy difícil._

 _Si les gusto no duden en escribir rewiew. Si lees este fic y no dejas review tendrás mala suerte por dos años consecutivos, ok no. Los quiero muchísimo._

 _Nos leemos mañana, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Los quiero mucho, les mando un abrazo psicológico, bye._


	21. Lullaby

_Hola hermosuras, en este hermoso día de junio vengo con una historia sobre bebés y canciones, ok no. Espero que les guste muchísimo. Con ustedes:_

 _ **Canción de cuna – Día 21**_

* * *

Hay demasiado silencio en toda la casa, todo está muy tranquilo y oscuro, es media noche y por fin se ha quedado dormido después de hacer un poco de berrinche para llamar la atención, no tenía hambre, su pañal estaba limpio y sus gasesitos ya habían salido, solo quería que lo acariciaran un poco, no le gusta sentirse solito.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo buscando su habitación, aprovecho cada instante que tengo para verlo, es tan pequeño, tan indefenso y demasiado frágil, no puedo dejarlo y siento que siempre debo cuidarlo, es mi pequeño bebé.

Giró la perilla suavemente tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando abro la puerta de madera pintada de azul, chirrea un poco y me maldigo mentalmente, rápidamente me apresuro a ver si ha despertado y cuando veo sus ojitos cerrados respiro aliviada.

Entrecierro la puerta cuidadosa de que no vuelva a sonar y volteo mi cuerpo para ver a mi bebé después de que lo he logrado. Veo los unicornios y estrellas esparcidas por todo el lugar, su lámpara de colores que está encendida en la noche por si despierta solo, todo esto para que no se asuste mucho en la fea oscuridad. Esa que hizo Gray con su Ice Make y unas cuantas bombillas que hace un efecto más grande en todo el techo de la habitación y distribuye las figuras de diferentes tamaños y colores. Recuerdo el día que la llevo, estaba tan emocionado con la llegada del bebé que estaba dispuesto a decorar toda la habitación con su magia, claramente le di a entender que estaba en desacuerdo con esa loca idea, iba a congelar a mi bebé si lo dejaba hacerlo, aunque estoy más que segura que ha heredado su magia o tal vez podría ser un mago de agua, no me molestaría.

Toco la suave superficie de los muebles en mi camino hacia su cuna, su pequeño armario donde tiene toda su pequeña ropita, está algo regada porque cada vez que Gray lo cambia se complica demasiado con los botones y diferentes modelos de las prendas y finalmente siempre busca algo cómodo para ponerle, todo es cuestión de práctica y sé que más adelante lo hará perfectamente. Acomodo todos sus ositos de peluche en los entrepaños y levanto la cabeza del conejito enorme que pusimos en la silla mecedora.

Voy a su cuna para poder verlo pero antes de llegar tropiezo torpemente con la paca de pañales que se encuentra en la mitad de la habitación, ¡Gray! Podría tropezarse mientras tienen alzado a nuestro bebé. Sonrío automáticamente al ver todos esos pañales, ya que ese pequeño gasta muchos pañales y no son nada baratos. Pobre de mi Gray que debe correr con todos sus gastos, sin embargo estoy segura que su sonrisa sin un solo diente recompensa todos sus esfuerzos.

Recojo todos los pañales que se cayeron volviéndolos a guardar exactamente como estaban, lo alejó para que no le haga más daño a nadie y luego veo que las cortinas están abiertas, no me gusta que las personas puedan observar mucho a mi bebé, con esas historias y noticias en los medios de comunicación de sucesos trágicos no confío ni en mi sombra, además con todos esos magos malos que están en contra de Fairy Tail tengo miedo que le hagan daño a mi pequeño.

Cierro las cortinas azules que combinan con sus paredes y sonrío al escuchar que mi pequeño a pegado un pequeño suspiro. Daría todo lo que fuera para saber que sueña, ¿Soñará que está jugando? O tal vez sueña que sigue dentro de mi vientre dando pataditas y nadando libremente.

Me acerco a él e involuntariamente muevo su móvil giratorio de animalitos que para mi desgracia tiene música y aunque solo es un ligero sonido el que produce, sus ojos se intentan abrir, lo arrullo con el sonido de mi voz pero es inútil, abre los ojos en vez de cerrarlos, pero no se asusta, no llora, solo me mira directamente y yo le sonrió provocándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Su cuerpo es muy pequeñito y sus mantos y sus pies se mueven ligeramente, con mucha emoción, yo asumo que está feliz de verme. Sus ojos son muy grandes y son azules muy claros, tan claros que parecen grises iguales a los de su padre, su cabello negro cubierto por su gorrito ha crecido considerablemente y con los gestos de su rostro entiendo lo que me quiere decir, quiere que lo alce y juegue con él, aunque no lo debo malacostumbrar.

Por esta noche voy a cumplir sus caprichos, lo levantó muy suavemente y lo acercó a mí pecho, mi pequeño respira muy despacio y todo es nuevo para él, está en la etapa de observar por eso no deja de verme al rostro y sonreírme, lo amo tanto, espere tanto tiempo para ver su carita que estoy segura que nunca me cansare de esto.

Lentamente me siento en la silla mecedora, le doy pequeños besitos en su frente y el vuelve a reír, pero ya no es una silenciosa risita, ahora suelta carcajadas y le pido que haga silencio pero es inútil, aún no entiende que un simple "shh"es para hacer silencio y sigue riendo.

— Vas a despertar a papá de nuevo, no te rías tan fuerte –Le susurró en su odio y el toca mi cabello para empezar a halarlo. Trato de que suelte mi cabello y en vez de mis azulados hilos le doy mi dedo índice para que lo apriete fuerte.

Cierra sus ojos y dulcemente empiezo a decirle cosas bonitas, de repente mi pequeño vuelve a abrirlos y vuelve a reír mientras con sus manitos trata de alcanzar mi cara.

— Te amo, mi bebé. –Le hago cosquillas con mi nariz en su cuello y su pecho, grita muy emocionado y cuando me separo solo espera en qué momento volveré a hacerle cosquillas muy ansioso.

Soy consciente que Gray está cansado y por el monitor puede escuchar los fuertes pulmones de nuestro pequeño, así que dejó de jugar con él y lo acomodo mejor para que pueda refugiarse en mi pecho y finalmente vuelva a dormir, esta capando cuna este bebé y no es sano para él que no duerma lo suficiente aunque él no tenga esas consideraciones con sus padres.

Le hago ojitos parpadeando muchas veces y el vuelve a sonreír, mueve la cabecita ligeramente acomodándose y alisto mi voz para que con esa canción de cuna que tanto le gusta vuelva a quedarse dormido. La vaga letra de una canción que tenía en mi memoria es la única que hace que Ice se duerma, tal vez antes de que mi madre me regalara en el orfanato me la cantaba y por eso la tenía tan presente en el fondo de mis pensamientos, después de que le conté sobre esa canción a él, Gray me ayudó a terminar su letra, debe ser por eso que le gustan tanto a mi bebé, porque tiene las palabras de su tsundere papá.

Suave, tierna y dulcemente le canto su canción de cuna, solo y únicamente para él, no olvido ni una sola sílaba y hago todos los arreglos con mi voz, nunca pensé que estos momentos fueran tan hermosos, para alguien que nunca ha tenido hijos esto no podría significar nada pero yo desearía estar todo el tiempo así, tener a mi bebé en brazos y decirle que lo quiero demasiado mientras sus ojos se cierran y lo veo dormir tranquilamente en mis brazos.

Miro el reloj, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, quisiera que los minutos y segundos no pasarán, que se congelara el tiempo y siguiéramos siendo los dos, en esa posición tan hermosa, mi bebé que amo con todas mis fuerzas.

— Ten buena noche, mi pequeño y hermoso Ice. –Me acerco a la cuna despacio y muy cuidadosamente, con un brazo sostengo a mi bebé y con el otro levantó su cobija térmica, sin despertarlo lo depositó en la cuna, pero mis esfuerzos por dormirlo son inútiles, se despierta nuevamente.

No me quiere perder de vista ni un solo segundo, ya que es tan consentido únicamente quiere estar en mis brazos y no sentirse solo, por eso rompe a llorar cuando lo pongo en la cuna porque cree que lo voy a dejar solo.

— Ya no llores, amor. Despertaras a tu padre. –Lo conozco demasiado bien y no está llorando, solo es un berrinche para que lo vuelva a alzar y consentirlo. Pero si no lo hago empezará a gritar buscando la atención de su padre.

Mi bebé no se calma y creo que el único remedio que tengo para calmarlo es hacerlo reír, empiezo a usar mis dotes de artista y hago gestos locos para que sonría, se fija en mi cara y se calma.

— ¿Dónde está bebé? ¡Aquí ta! –Me tapo los ojos y cuando termino mi pregunta me acerco a él a jugarle, mi niño empieza a reír, solo espero que Gray no despierte pero no lo creo, debe estar sumamente cansado.

Sigo jugando con él, no será así de pequeño para siempre y debo aprovechar cada segundo que tengo. Me encanta verlo reír, también llorar, todo de él me encanta y quisiera poder observarlo todo el tiempo para que nada le falte.

— Creo que ya es hora de dormir, ya no más juego, Ice. –Lo arropó y él se queda calladito. Mi corazón siente un dolor inmenso, no quiero irme, no ahora.

— Te amo, mi Ice. Quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado y que siempre estaré contigo, crece fuerte y sano. Hazle caso a todo lo que te diga tu padre y cuídalo mucho. Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, aconsejarte cuando tengas problemas o dificultades, darte todo le amor que tengo en el corazón solo para ti...Nunca olvides que te quiero mucho y siempre estaré cuidándote, estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites y te apoyare en todo lo que quieras hacer. -Acaricio su mejilla y le doy un beso en la frente, mi pequeño y dulce niño, como quisiera tenerlo tan cerca de mí para siempre, nunca tenerme que ir y escuchar su sonrisa, pero no puedo. Le doy un último beso y subo su mantica para que no sienta frío, no me quiero separar de él, no me quiero ir, pero el tiempo ya se me ha agotado.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abre fuertemente y la luz se enciende, Gray ha despertado y mira alrededor, no me puede ver aunque mis ojos lo único que hacen es seguirlo a todas partes, observar cada moviendo, su cuerpo, mi Gray, el hombre que tanto amo. Está tan agotado, sus ojos están negros de las ojeras que se le formaron desde el día que me fui y lo veo más delgado. Camina a mi lado y quisiera tocarlo, decirle que estoy aquí, que nunca me fui y que lo amo con mi vida.

Él se acerca a la cuna y toma a Ice en sus brazos cuando se da cuenta que esta despierto. Vuelve a mirar cada rincón de la habitación y creo que es tiempo de irme.

Camino hacia la puerta y hago un gran esfuerzo por dejar a mi familia atrás, los amo tanto, es tan injusto que mi tiempo en este mundo se hubiera acabado tan rápido, no pude disfrutar lo suficiente de mi hijo pero estoy segura que Gray se encargará de todo, es un buen padre, algo inexperto pero ama a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas y lo ha hecho muy bien.

— Adiós mis amores –camino lejos de lo que más amo, lo que más quería en la vida y de lo que perdí, desearía abrazar a Gray y repetirle que lo amo demasiado, hay tanto que quería decirle, tanto que vivir, tantos planes que quedaron en el aire y que murieron conmigo.

— Se que estás aquí, Juvia. –Me detengo en seco, su voz es una de las cosas que más me gustaban en el mundo y ahora suena cortada y débil. Gray abraza fuertemente a Ice y aprieta sus ojos tratando de soportar el dolor.

— Perdóname por no poder protegerte...yo lo siento...no llegue a tiempo, no pude salvarte, si hubiera sido más fuerte...perdóname –Niego con la cabeza y respiro profundo, no tengo nada que perdonarle, agradezco que haya salvado a nuestro hijo y que hubiera hecho todo lo posible para protegerme pero no vi mi espalda, me atacaron por detrás. Personalmente no hubiera podido seguir viviendo sin mi pequeño, me sacrifique por ellos, porque los amaba y aún lo sigo haciendo.

— Esta bien, amor. Por favor no te sientas triste o impotente, fui muy feliz contigo, esa era mi hora, tú no tienes la culpa. -Me acerco a él pero él no siente mi contacto, muy pronto pasara lo mismo con Ice, crecerá y no será capaz de verme. Gray no puede escucharme, pero yo puedo sentir su piel, su dorada y caliente piel, ya se ha quitado su camiseta. Nunca se le quitara ese extraño y adorable hábito de quitarse la ropa.

— Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, no sabes cuánto te extraño, fui un estúpido al esperar tanto tiempo para darte una respuesta, para formar una familia contigo. –Mis lagrimas empiezan a resbalarse por mis mejillas, no necesito de un enlace sensorial de Meredy para sentir sus sentimientos y hacerlos propios, siento su dolor porque exactamente es lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora, estoy muy triste y trato de asimilar que ya no podré estar más con ellos de forma física pero me voy a encargar de cuidarlos siempre.

— No podíamos forzar las cosas, tenias que sentirte listo. Tenías que superar todos tus miedos – trato de acariciar sus cabellos negros, siento la suavidad de ellos y muchos recuerdos vienen a mi mente.

— Te amo demasiado, siento que no lo dije lo suficiente, lo sabes ¿No es así? –Asiento y aprieto fuertemente mis puños, claro que lo sé, desde que me dio su respuesta sé que me ama con locura, no necesite de muchas palabras para saberlo.

— Lo sé, yo también te amo, muchísimo. Nunca lo dudes. –Quisiera que pudiera escucharme, desearía que me viera, que pueda sentir mi caricia sobre su piel.

— ¿Sabes? Hago todo lo posible por cuidar a nuestro hijo, nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil y más porque él como yo también te extraña y llora pidiendo tus brazos... Al fin entendí cuál es el derecho del pañal y ya se la temperatura exacta para darle su tetero, vestirlo aún me trae problemas y me da miedo bañarlo pero me estoy esforzando por ti, para que te sientas muy orgullosa de mi. –Sonrío, sé que los dos se la arreglaran a través del tiempo, me duele dejarlo, me duele tener que apartarme de Gray cuando todos estos años estuve detrás de él, acompañando a todo lugar, a su lado y procurando lo mejor para él.

— Sé que te sigues esforzando mucho por nuestro bebé, estoy tranquila porque sé que en tus manos mi niño va a estar muy bien, de lo único que me preocupo es que tome tu manía de quitarse la ropa, pero está bien, quiero que sea muy parecido a ti. –mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al ver cómo su tristeza y dolor le ganan y cae al suelo de rodillas con mi bebé en brazos, llora como si fuera un niño perdido, casi parecido a cuando Ice llora por sentirse solo cuando se despierta a la madrugada en su habitación.

— Te juro que lo voy a cuidar, que no dejaré que nada malo le pase y que haré todo lo posible para que no tenga que sufrir la tristeza que los dos tuvimos que vivir de niños, será difícil pues crecerá sin ti, pero no permitiré que te olvide. Me encargaré de enseñarle muchas cosas buenas, será un gran chico como tú hubieras deseado que sea, seré todo lo que él necesita, su padre, su madre y aunque no tengo mucha experiencia con la vida te prometo que seré su amigo y consejero. –sus palabras me dan tranquilidad, estaré en todo momento con ellos y celebrare sus triunfos, los ayudaré a luchar sus batallas y reiré con ellos en sus momentos más felices. Respiro hondamente, estoy a punto de desaparecer y no puedo estar más en este mundo, me agacho y abrazo a las dos personas que amo, trato de darles fuerzas, pedirles que no lloren por mí y que sigan su vida.

— Háblale de mí, cuéntale cuanto lo ame, lo que sufrí dándolo a luz, cuanto desee que llegara a nuestras vidas, me hubiera gustado mucho poder estar ahí pero seguiré con ustedes. Te amo, Gray. Sé muy feliz mi príncipe.

— Te prometo que siempre te amare, solo a ti, no conseguiré a nadie más, te lo prometo. –Sonrío y le doy un beso a mi bebé, el sonríe y Gray ve la expresión que ha hecho mi hijo. Sabe que estoy ahí aunque no me pueda sentir.

— Deseo tu felicidad, no quiero que me llores toda la vida. Por favor sé feliz, yo ya fui feliz contigo, por lo tanto te esperare hasta que podamos volvernos a reunir. Te amo, Gray.

Me levanto y me despido de mi bebé, Ice empieza a llorar porque sabe que me voy, mi peli negro asiente entendiendo que me estoy marchando y de sus labios empieza a salir nuestra canción de cuna para calmar a nuestro bebé.

 _Los amo, siempre los cuidare._

* * *

 _Bien esto es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, no me gustan los finales tristes pero se me ocurrió y dije ¿Por qué no? Esto no pasará en él manga lo sé así que no se preocupen :3. Dejen su review acá abajo y todo lo que sintieron al leerlo, por favor háganmelo saber, quiero ver si soy la única que siente ese nudo en la garganta, lo escribí y me dolió muchísimo._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Lloraron leyendo esta historia? ¿Qué harían si ese ser especial para ustedes muere?_

 _Los amo demasiado hermosuras y sin más que decirles me despido por este día. Muchas gracias por su apoyo_


	22. Stronger

_Hola mis hermosas criaturas, hoy vengo con una historia algo extraña pero que espero que les guste._

 _ **Rated M**_

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Más fuerte – Día 22.**_

* * *

Puedo ver mi aliento caliente combinarse con el frío clima de esta cuarta mañana de invierno, mis patas están enterradas en la nieve y mi respiración se encuentra agitada, el sabor a sangre en mi boca ha comenzado a alterarme, le muestro todos mis colmillos y gruño amenazante, pero él parece divertido con la situación y ni siquiera se encuentra en una posición de defensa o ataque.

— Nunca me podrás vencer, hermanito. Mejor ve a recolectar frutas para la manada–Odio que se burle de mi, me lanzo hacía él dispuesto a morderle el cuello pero de cierta manera logra esquivarme, de nuevo corro y me aviento a su cuello pero obtengo el mismo resultado, solo que ahora con su fuerza me ha lanzado a un árbol y mi espalda sufrió todo el impacto.

— ¡Eres lento, Gray! Sigue soñando con que alguna vez podrás ser el macho alfa. Tal vez entrenando demasiado lo lograras. –Me da la espalda y yo me quedo en el suelo intentando recobrar fuerzas, odio ser tan débil, detesto tener que seguir sus mandatos y que sea él el que decide a dónde vamos, cuando cazamos y a qué horas descansamos, yo sería un mejor líder que él, soy el cachorro mayor, se supone que cuando Silver, mi padre, murió debería ser yo quien tomará su lugar. Pero no soy tan fuerte como Lyon, yo sólo desearía ser más fuerte.

Estoy sangrando, la nieve se ha tornado de color rojo, pero no es algo grave o eso es lo que espero. Intento levantarme pero mi pata sufre todas las consecuencias, soy más débil de día, la luna nos da el poder que necesitamos y cuando está completamente llena somos más poderosos que nunca, desafortunadamente ese poder no me ayuda a superar a mi hermano y ahora no puedo levantarme, debo lucir patético.

No comprendo cómo es que ahora sigo convertido en lobo, debería estar como humano ahora porque acabo de recibir una paliza debido a mi hermano, pero tal vez pueda seguir así y esperar que me recupere de los golpes, volveré a la manada después de que recobre las fuerzas necesarias para caminar.

Cierro los ojos, pero los abro enseguida, soy una presa fácil y mi pelaje gris me delataría, soy un blanco perfecto para nuestros enemigos, soy el hijo mayor de la pareja alfa y si no estoy en guardia me arriesgo a que acaben conmigo rápidamente.

Veo el cielo nublado, tengo mucha hambre y conociendo a Lyon no me dejara comer esta noche, sería muy arriesgado ir a cazar solo, tal vez debería recolectar esas frutas y comerlas para acabar con ese molesto dolor en mi estomago.

Trato de moverme, no puedo hacerlo, esta vez Lyon tiró a matar y me hizo mucho daño, no puedo respirar bien y esta pelea fue completamente inútil, ni siquiera logre hacerle un rasguño, es abismal la diferencia de poder que hay entre los dos y es injusto, yo he entrenado toda mi vida para poder superarlo pero parece que nunca lo lograré.

— Ayúdame padre, sabes que sería un mejor líder, ayudaría a todos en la manada, es injusto lo que hace Lyon. –Respiro hondamente y toso sangre, estoy muy mal y no creo que pueda seguir sin recibir atención médica.

A lo lejos veo un lobo, debe ser Meredy por su pelaje blanco, se acerca cuidadosamente siguiendo el rastro de mi olor y cuando está al frente mío inspecciona mis golpes con sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Estás bien? –Muevo mi cabeza asintiendo pero debo tener algunos huesos rotos.

— ¡Ese idiota! Se le fue la mano contigo, pero me va a escuchar. –Está enojada, ella es la beta, la mujer de Lyon y automáticamente la segunda al mando. Respiro hondamente, es una loba fuerte y si alguien quiere atacarme me cubrirá aunque no puedo permitir que le hagan daño, no sería un lobo si dejara que la atacaran a ella.

— ¿Puedes ir al campamento por tus propios medios? –Me levanto haciendo el mayor esfuerzo y mis piernas tiemblan pero estoy en pie.

— Bien hecho, Gray. Si no puedes seguir solo dímelo y te subiré a mi lomo.

— Gracias Meredy pero no pondré en riesgo la vida de tus cachorros –Ella es todo lo opuesto a Lyon, es cariñosa, tierna, noble y sabe escuchar a los lobos que lidera, mi hermano es un egoísta, tirano, orgulloso, caprichoso y solo le importa su bienestar.

— Estoy embarazada pero eso no me hace débil, pesas muy poco en forma de humano, claramente te podré cargar al campamento. –Me señala con su hocico el camino a casa y empiezo a caminar con ella.

El lazo entre los lobos es muy fuerte, cuando escoges una pareja le eres fiel hasta la muerte, no tienes a nadie más y la respetas, no somos como los humanos que buscan solo su satisfacción. Después de que uno de los dos muere puede conseguirse otra pareja pero son muy pocos los que logran establecer un vínculo tan hermoso como el de la primera pareja y muchos deciden quedarse solos hasta la muerte. Yo no he encontrado la loba con la que esté dispuesto a compartir el resto de mi vida, eso no me importa en lo absoluto, yo solo quiero volverme más fuerte y poder derrocar a Lyon, ese es mi sueño.

Duele, todo mi cuerpo me provoca un inmenso dolor al moverlo, pero los lobos tienen su orgullo y yo tengo que seguir caminando, soy el hijo de Silver Fullbuster y no puedo decepcionarlo, aún más. Necesito tener la cabeza en alto cuando llegue al campamento o se burlaran de mí todos los lobos que son parte de la manada.

— ¡Alguien que me ayude, por favor! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –Escucho la voz de una mujer, volteo a ver en dirección a su voz y de repente todo se ha vuelto oscuro, miro al cielo y hay luna llena. La luz se vuelve roja y parece que estuviera en medio de un eclipse ¿Qué sucede? ¡Eran las diez de la mañana! Miro a mi lado y Meredy ya no está.

— ¡Auxilio! –Está desesperada y yo no logro ver lo que sucede, tampoco entiendo que es lo que está ocurriendo pero mi instinto me hace moverme, corro en su dirección rápidamente, a todo lo que mis patas pueden dar.

— ¿Dónde estás? Grita fuerte.

— Ayúdame, estoy aquí. En el árbol, esa cosa me va a comer. –La distancia se acorta y logró escuchar su voz finamente, percibo el olor de un enemigo y un olor delicioso, nunca antes había sentido un olor igual, no sé a qué asemejarlo pero es bastante dulce, delicioso, corro alejándome de mi territorio y logró encontrar el lugar, hay un lobo gruñéndole a la copa de un árbol y levantando sus patas para que el tronco se rompa y ella caiga.

Levanto mi mirada para poder observarla y despierto bruscamente, estoy tirado en la nieve y Meredy me está llamando desesperadamente.

— ¡No me asustes así, Gray! No contestabas, tuve miedo por ti. –Veo a mi alrededor, es de día. ¿Fue un sueño? Parecía tan real, no pude ver el rostro de esa chica pero se oía tan angustiada, comer humanos está prohibido para todas las manadas de lobos, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese idiota romper las reglas? ¿Acaso quiere que todos los humanos vengan y nos maten? Tal vez estaba delirando por el dolor, debe ser eso.

— ¿Qué me pasó, Meredy?

— Te desplomaste de un momento a otro, estas grave, una costilla se te ha roto, se nota desde acá. –Ella tiene conocimiento en medicina, es una de las médicas del campamento y les enseña a las pequeñas sobre ese arte.

Sí, solo hay pequeñas en el campamento, los lobos que no son parejas alfa dependen de sus líderes para tener un cachorro, el alimento y todos los recursos los distribuye Lyon y la resolución que el impuso hace dos años es que si nace macho lo dejará morir, tiene miedo que aparezca alguien más fuerte que él y lo derroque.

Un lobo sin una manada es presa fácil para los depredadores, el éxito de nuestra sociedad es permanecer unidos, nosotros cazamos juntos y entre más seamos más fuertes somos, por eso la mayoría tiene miedo de irse, en nuestro hogar hay comida, un techo donde dormir, pero sobre todas las cosas tienen seguridad y únicamente por eso le hacen caso a Lyon.

Sin embargo, muchos de nuestros lobos maduros se han marchado, les parece muy cruel las decisiones de Lyon y no dejarán morir a sus cachorros, por eso salen al mundo completamente solos por el amor que le tienen a sus crías y por el deseo de libertad, solo espero que ellos corran con suerte y los acepten en otra manada.

Es prácticamente imposible encajar en otra manada, la mayoría de lobos se cuidan entre ellos y no permitirán extranjeros que atenten contra su integridad, por esta razón no es posible que encuentren una manada diferente a la cual nacieron, por eso los "traidores" como Lyon los llama están condenados a una vida muy dura. Tampoco los humanos los reciben, somos diferentes a ellos por nuestras orejas y colas cuando nos convertimos en humanos y por miedo nos rechazarían, así que las posibilidades de una buena vida sin necesidades para un lobo desertor son muy pocas.

— Toma algo de ropa de mi bolsa y súbete a mi lomo, te voy a cargar. –Soy humano nuevamente, siento frío y me encuentro más débil de lo que ya estaba, yo siempre preferiré mi lado lobo antes de convertirme en un humano inútil. Meredy agacha sus patas delanteras y busco en la bolsa que tiene amarrada a su cuello, me pongo una manta y no tengo la fuerza suficiente para subirme.

— No puedo, Meredy. –Ella muerde la manta y voltea su cabeza subiéndome a su lomo, me muevo como un gusano acomodándome en su espalda y me agarró fuertemente de su cuello. Esto no le va a gustar a Lyon, me va a castigar, estoy seguro.

— ¿Todo bien allá arriba? –Asiento con mi cabeza y Meredy empieza a correr, es una loba rápida y bastante hermosa, estoy seguro que si hubiera sido el alfa ella sería mi mujer o tal vez Lucy, ella es bastante linda pero es la pareja de mi mejor amigo, no hay ninguna posibilidad.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a sentir ese aroma dulce llegar a mi olfato, me inclino un poco para que mis oídos logren escuchar su voz pero parece que mis golpes me están haciendo una mala jugada, ¡Diablos! Estoy molido. Yo solo quiero saber a quién pertenece este aroma tan delicioso, que es lo que me pasa, ¿Estaba alucinando o era verdad?

Mañana hay luna llena y hay un eclipse a las ocho en punto, si esto es cierto lo que sea que tenga que pasar sucederá mañana, pero es ilógico, era solo una ilusión creada por mi mente lastimada por todos los golpes. Ahora por lo único que debo preocuparme es por no morir, todo mi cuerpo está destrozado y me duele cada movimiento que hace Meredy.

Cada minuto es una agonía, estamos a menos de veinte minutos de nuestro hogar principal pero este tiempo me ha parecido eterno, solo quiero llegar a casa y dejar de sentir este dolor tan horrible e insoportable.

— ¡Sálvame por favor! –Abro los ojos al escuchar de nuevo la voz de esa mujer pero estoy rodeado de árboles, es el camino a casa, el olor a pino lo reconocería donde fuera. ¿Qué me sucede? Nunca me había pasado algo igual.

El olor desaparece, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y sé que Meredy no lo sintió porque se hubiera detenido a ver lo que estaba pasando, creo que me he vuelto completamente loco. Veo la roca enorme que es el puente de entrada a casa y puedo sentir el olor de los lobos, estamos cerca al campamento. La meteré en problemas si llegamos los dos y mucho más porque estoy en su lomo.

— Bájame aquí, no quiero que Lyon te castigue por mi culpa.

— Lyon me tiene que escuchar, las cosas no pueden seguir así entre los dos. Un día de estos te va a matar.

— Yo fui el que lo reto, es mi culpa. –Ella sigue adelante, parece que no le importa que Lyon este a punto de castigarla. Entramos por el norte y llegamos por las cabañas. Siento un olor desagradable y es más que evidente que Lyon ya sabe que estamos aquí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Lyon con su pelaje color gris plata nos impide el paso y antepone su cuerpo. Esta enojado, lo sé y si no fuera porque es Meredy la que me está alzando ya se nos hubiera botado encima.

— Estoy trayendo a tu hermano mal herido, lo dejaste en la frontera de nuestro territorio ¿Sabes lo que le harían las manadas enemigas si lo atrapan? Lo pudieron haber matado..

— ¡Es lo que se merece este bastardo por retar a su líder! ¿Sabes porque no eres más fuerte que yo, Gray? Porque tu madre era una loba débil, Mika era una estúpida, por eso la mataron. –Mi madre, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de ella? La furia recorre mis venas, quisiera que se callará, cerrarle ese maldito hocico con un golpe.

— ¡Desgraciado! No te metas con mi madre, perro. –Esa es la mayor ofensa para un lobo, nosotros nos caracterizamos por ser salvajes, fuertes y no depender de humanos. Todo lo contrario a un perro manso y que siempre estará al lado de su amo, débil y obediente.

En un movimiento muy rápido me tira de la espalda de Meredy, gruño de dolor, ya no puedo soportar otro golpe más y la líder lo sabe, pero si se entromete puede resultar herida accidentalmente y eso sería fatal para sus cachorros.

— ¡Vuélveme a decir perro! –Su pata se incrusta en mi costilla, me quedo sin respiración, justo me pegó en el lugar que más me duele de todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Es tu hermano, Lyon! –Gruño de dolor, mi cuerpo no es más que una bolsa de huesos rotos, estoy magullado y tengo todo el cuerpo moreteado, veo que me va a volver a golpear, cierro los ojos ya que no puedo defenderme solo y cómo humano soy solo un tierno conejillo.

— ¡Por favor basta! –Meredy se entromete entre los dos, toda la manada se ha reunido y está observando lo que está pasando.

— ¡Quítate Meredy, no he terminado con este perro! –Veo a mi mejor amigo a la distancia, Lucy lo está sosteniendo porque está a punto de entrometerse, está respirando agitado y la vena de su cien se está brotando, se va a convertir en lobo en cualquier momento y no quiero que él salga lastimado. Nosotros somos atravesados y algo insensatos, pero hacemos lo que sea por el otro, desearía que Natsu fuera mi verdadero hermano y no el estúpido de Lyon.

— No me voy a quitar. –Meredy está siendo fuerte y agradezco lo que hace por mí, pero una de las cosas que odia Lyon es que contradigan sus decisiones y lo desautoricen.

— ¿Estás defendiendo a un rebelde? Agradece que no lo maté, amenaza nuestro estado de paz y equilibrio con sus manifestaciones de violencia, además deje órdenes estrictas para que nadie fuera a buscarlo, ¿Por qué me desobedeciste, Meredy?

— Porque él es parte de nuestra manada y todos somos una familia. No permitiré que nadie más se vaya o perdamos a uno de nuestros hermanos –Todos aplauden por las palabras de Meredy, Lyon hace esa expresión en su rostro que nos hace temblar.

— Gray no comerá en toda la noche, el que lo alimente no dudaré en llevarlo al calabozo. –Su voz está llena de rabia, camina de un lado a otro algo enojado y Levy se acerca a revisarme, ella es una excelente médico y me siento seguro en sus manos. — Lleven a Meredy al calabozo. –Todos abren sus ojos muy sorprendidos y el sonido que provoca la sorpresa es unánime.

— Su mujer está embarazada, líder. –Ultear, mi hermana intercede por su mejor amiga y él frunce el ceño, nos da la espalda, mueve su cola y empieza a caminar en dirección contraria.

— Son las consecuencias de desautorizarme. Mi mujer tiene que obedecerme también.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste un monstruo? –Lyon detiene su caminar al escuchar la pregunta de Meredy y todos retroceden un poco asustados.

— ¡Mejor que sean dos noches! ¿Alguna otra objeción? –Lyon mira a todos los presentes y ninguno dice una sola palabra, se encuentran muy asustados.

Es simplemente sorprendente, Meredy es su protegida, su chica y ahora ni ella se salva de los delirios de grandeza de mi hermano, solo espero que no le afecte estar ahí a sus cachorros.

— No sé preocupen, estaré bien, por favor todos vuelvan a sus actividades. –Todas las chicas empiezan a abrazar a la líder y finalmente Tobi, uno de los lobos de confianza de Lyon se acerca a ella con mucho respeto.

— Lo lamento mi lady, pero tengo que llevarla a ese horrible lugar. –Ella asiente y camina con Tobi hacia el calabozo.

— Levy encárgate de las heridas de Gray.

— ¡Cómo mande! -Natsu me levanta del suelo y me lleva a mi cabaña. Entramos a mi cuarto y la pequeña loba entra tras de él para curarme.

— ¿Te volviste loco, Gray? No puedes seguir haciendo estas cosas, acepta que Lyon es muy fuerte y ninguno de nosotros puede vencerlo. –Natsu aprieta sus puños frustrado, igual de impotente a mi.

— Pensé que las nuevas habilidades que había conseguido eran suficientes.

— Ya no hables Gray, estás muy lastimado. –Completamente expuesto ante esa pequeña humana dejó que me cure y vende mis heridas, dos huesos rotos de mi pierna y dos costillas hechas pedazos, pasará algún tiempo hasta que me recupere por completo, no importa que tengamos un nivel de recuperación extremadamente alto. Si no como no me curaré rápido.

— Tengo algo de carne guardada en mi nevera. Esperare que todos se queden dormidos para dártela.

— No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi, sabes que Lyon te tiene en la mira y necesitas estar con Lucy, su cachorro té necesita.

— Sé que te enfrentaste con Lyon por mi hijo, si mi cachorro nace macho no seremos capaces de dejarlo morir. Gray esto es injusto.

— Tu cachorro es macho Natsu, reconocería el olor a kilómetros de distancia. He recibido muchos cachorros durante toda mi vida. –Levy asesina nuestras esperanzas de que sea una cachorra y pueda vivir a nuestro lado, Natsu vuelve su mano un puño y golpea la pared, odio ver así a mi mejor amigo, debo hacer algo para animarlo.

— Si nace macho escaparemos entonces, ya no quiero seguir viviendo acá y tú eres mi hermano, a donde tú vas yo voy. –Hace dos días nos enteramos que su pareja quedó preñada, Lucy está muy asustada y no quiere perder a su hijo, el vínculo de las madres hacia sus hijos es muy fuerte y ella no permitirá que su cachorro muera.

— Gracias por tu apoyo, pero no tienes que sufrir por nosotros. Afuera el mundo es cruel. Más para nosotros que no somos lobos o humanos, somos producto de mutaciones y esta tierra es de humanos, nosotros siempre saldríamos perdiendo.

— ¿No te parece injusto? Si Meredy da a luz a un macho lo dejará vivir, mi padre nunca hubiera matado a su sangre. Lyon se está volviendo loco y debemos hacer algo. Por tu hijo, por Lucy, por ti y por cada lobo que está sufriendo con su tiranía.

— Es claro que tú no puedes hacer nada por ahora con ese cuerpo como lo tienes, tendrás que descansar tres días seguidos si piensas poder seguir entrenando o luchando por tu causa. –Trato de mover mi cuerpo pero mi pecho arde en un dolor totalmente insoportable, parece que Levy tiene razón y debo descansar.

— No saldré de esta casa, no quiero verle el hocico a Lyon o a sus lambe cu...— Gray, ese lenguaje, te pueden castigar por esas palabras. –Levy termina completamente de curarme y me arropa con una manta, toma un vaso con un oscuro ungüento y me lo da para que me lo tome.

— Espero que te recuperes pronto, muchos creen que eres un idiota por enfrentarlo, yo creo que eres el lobo más valiente que existe, tu luchas por todos nosotros, serias un excelente líder. –Levy sonríe y se pone su chaqueta, es una pequeña loba y su salud es bastante frágil.

— Gajeel me debe estar esperando, mañana vendré a revisarte. ¡Adiós chicos y recuerden que mañana hay eclipse, sería peligroso salir porque no tenemos poderes!

— Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias Levy. Ten buena noche -Levy sale de la casa y yo miro a Natsu, alguien que me apoyaría en la causa y afuera sé que hay muchas personas así, debemos vencer a Lyon. Él no era malo, el poder se le subió a la cabeza y termino por destruir lo que un día fue y de paso destruyó nuestras vidas.

— Me gustaría que la vida fuera más justa, Gray. Pero nada cambiará el hecho de que Lyon tenga una sangre más pura que la nuestra, nunca podremos volvernos más fuertes que él. –Suspiro hondamente y ese olor de nuevo inunda mis fosas nasales, desearía saber a quién pertenece.

— ¿Hueles eso?

— ¿Qué? –Natsu empieza a olfatear el aire y yo me encargo de mirar cada rincón de mi habitación, este olor es extraño, no viene de una sola dirección, ¡Está en todas partes!

— ¡Es un olor dulce y huele como cuando la luna llena sale! –Natsu frunce su ceño intentando comprender mis palabras, ni yo mismo sé cómo explicar esto.

— La luna llena no huele a nada, solo está tu asqueroso olor y él de Levy. No hay nada más -¿Cómo no puede ser capaz de sentir este olor tan fuerte? ¿Será que un golpe me atrofio el sentido del olfato?

— No siento nada, Gray. –Asiento con la cabeza, no diré nada más o creerá que estoy loco, solo hay una persona que puede entenderme. — ¿Podrías llamar a Cana? Necesito hablar con ella.

— ¿Cana? ¿Para qué la necesitas?

— He tenido unos sueños raros, solo quiero preguntarle unas cosas.

— Esta bien, esperaré que tu hermano se duerma y te traeré ese pedazo de carne. ¡Fuerza hermano! –Natsu me sonríe y sale de la habitación, espero paciente, cierro los ojos tratando de que esas imagines vuelvan a mi mente, que ese olor me abarque de nuevo, nada de eso sucede y veo a Cana entrar en mi habitación minutos después.

— Hola idiota, ¿Cómo sigues, chico suicida? –Sonrío y levanto mis hombros.

— Bien, hubiera podido ser peor si la líder no llega.

— Tienes suerte que la líder no sea una idiota como su pareja, en fin. ¿Querías hablar conmigo? –Asiento y le cuento cada detalle, todo lo que recuerdo y mis miedos de que solo sean alucinaciones, ella abre sus ojos cafés y me ve directamente.

— ¿Viste el rostro de esta chica? –Niego con la cabeza y ella baja el volumen de su voz, a veces olvido que las paredes tienen oídos y que Lyon siempre se entera de todo.

— Es una diosa humana, no me puedo equivocar. Pero por lo que nos debemos preocupar es ¿Por qué quiere hacer contacto contigo? Este sueño es claramente una muestra de que está en peligro.

— ¿Qué quiere conmigo?

— No lo sé, pero si quiere hacer contacto contigo va a volver a mostrarse ante ti, por ahora seamos positivos y pensemos que nos va a ayudar a librarnos de Lyon, en el peor de los casos solo sería una ilusión porque la pequeña neurona que te quedaba te la mato el líder. Así que cualquier cosa puede pasar, solo mantente atento.

La veo desaparecer y mis ojos se cierran, tengo mucho sueño, estoy muy dolorido y lo único que necesito es tomar una siesta para recobrar fuerzas.

.

.

.

Despierto abruptamente, como si hubiera tenido una horrible pesadilla. Veo por la ventana y sigue siendo de noche pero hay luna llena, eso significa que ha pasado un día entero. Me levanto y mi pie me duele mucho, soporto el dolor y me aproximo a la ventana, el eclipse está a punto de comenzar y todos tiene órdenes estrictas de no salir de sus casas. No tenemos poderes cuando eso sucede.

Sin importarme nada salgo de mi casa, me vuelvo lobo y no entiendo porque estoy corriendo lejos de mi manada, mi corazón late fuertemente y sigo ese camino, necesito saber si lo que vi ayer fue real o solo era producto de mi imaginación.

No soy tan rápido por la lesión en mi pierna pero corro, olfateo el lugar esperando sentirla y sigo el camino de mi alucinación, escucho unos gritos de ayuda de repente y mi corazón se hincha, necesito encontrarla aunque tengo miedo porque en menos de dos minutos voy a volverme humano y no tendré poderes.

Veo el árbol y el lobo de mi sueño está empujando el tronco con todas sus fuerzas para que la rama se quiebre y ella caiga, la joven pide ayuda y veo hacia arriba, es una humana definitivamente.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! –Saco todos mis dientes y llamó su atención, me abalanzo a su cuello y él me esquiva, estoy en una desventaja por mis heridas, tal vez nunca debí haber venido a este lugar.

— Por favor no se lastimen. –Su voz es hermosa y el delicioso olor proviene de ella. La luna se cubre totalmente por el eclipse y me vuelvo humano al igual que ese lobo. Es uno de los de Panthom.

— ¡No te entrometas en esto! No es tu problema hijo fracasado. –Me lleno de rabia y le doy un puño, él se ríe de mí, parece que no ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte y me da una patada en mi pierna rota, supo cómo aprovechar mi debilidad. Caigo al suelo y me da unas cuantas patadas, la verdad no tengo ni el diez por ciento de mis fuerzas.

— ¡Basta, por favor no lo lastimes! –Escucho que la mujer se mueve en la rama del árbol, las carcajadas de ese hombre me fastidian y veo como pone su pie en mi cuello, si me lo rompe moriré.

— Que gran honor matar a una de las hadas, eres más débil de lo que todos dicen –Respiro hondamente, veo a mi alrededor intentando conseguir algo que me de la victoria pero no hay nada.

— Por favor no lo mates, tu objetivo soy yo. –Un impresionante ruido llama mi atención y veo como la rama donde estaba la chica cae encima del lobo dejándolo fuera de combate.

Me arrastro para ver cómo está, la luna se vuelve blanca de nuevo y la noche es tan clara que puedo verla perfectamente, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, su piel es pálida y su cabello es azul y muy largo. La caída la dejó inconsciente y está saliendo sangre de su frente.

— Todo estará bien, te lo juro. –Trato de acariciar su frente y al tocar su piel una estrella muy pequeña aparece brillando en su cuello. Llevo mi mano a esa extraña marca y los diferentes colores que desprende la estrella me sorprenden.

Algo más brilla, veo el collar que está colgado en su cuello en forma de luna y las dos cosas están brillando, ningún humano puede hacer esto, debe ser una diosa como dijo Cana.

En su rostro aparece una expresión de dolor y miedo, inconsciente empieza a negar con la cabeza, como si estuviera rogando por su vida.

— Todo está bien, yo estoy aquí. –Concentro mi mirada en sus labios, son bastante hermosos.

Ella despierta, en su iris veo todas las estrellas del universo brillar y rápidamente cambian a un color azul cuando parpadea. Estoy congelado, no sé qué hacer delante de ella, definitivamente esta mujer está fuera de este mundo.

Su mano tocan mi mejilla y me estremezco ante su contacto, esta sensación es maravillosa.

— Me salvaste, muchas gracias, te debo mi vida. –Su olor me vuelve loco, me encanta sentirlo, mis instintos están hechos un caos y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarme.

— Tu fuiste la que lo noqueó con la rama yo no hice nada...¿Por qué quería hacerte daño? –Su mano en ningún momento se aparta de mi rostro y sus ojos inspeccionan mi cara, como si tratara de memorizar todo lo que está viendo.

— Soy la representante de la noche en la tierra, si yo muero mi madre se enojaría mucho y apagaría completamente los poderes de la luna, todas aquellas criaturas que dependen de ella morirían, como los lobos, los vampiros y los seres nocturnos. –Estoy tan sorprendido, acabo de salvar a una mujer poderosa.

— Los humanos querían que ustedes desaparecieran, por eso contrataron a ese lobo para matarme cuando no tenía poderes, en el eclipse, pero apareciste tú, muchas gracias. –Retira la mano de mi mejilla y siento un gran vacío.

— ¡Cumpliré uno de tus deseos! Es lo que mereces por salvarme.

— ¿Un deseo? ¿Lo que yo quiera? –Ella sonríe ante mi sorpresa y definitivamente es una diosa perfecta, mi corazón late fuertemente por nuestra cercanía, ¿Qué me sucede?

— Lo que tú quieras, acabas de salvar no sólo mi vida si no las de muchos, te mereces una recompensa. –Sé lo que deseo, toda mi vida lo deseé, ser más fuerte que Lyon y poder manejar y liderar la manada con sabiduría y sin crueldad.

— Deseo ser fuerte, mucho más que mi hermano para poder liberarme a mí y a mí manada de sus injusticias. –Ella cierra los ojos, parece que mi petición está fuera de su alcance.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes cumplirme ese deseo? –Ella niega con la cabeza y sus ojos azules ven directamente a los míos.

— Yo tendría que darte mis poderes a ti y me quedaría con tu poder actual, es como un intercambio, esa sería la única forma...A cambio solo te pediría que me amaras y me protegieras porque sería débil y estaría expuesta a muchos peligros.

— Yo no sabría qué hacer con tus poderes, no puedo aceptar el trato, tú tendrías que sacrificarte por mí y eso definitivamente no lo voy a permitir. -¿Amor? ¿Protección? No puedo comprometerme con esta chica, es algo descabellado.

— Tú te sacrificaste por mi, yo solo obtendría tu forma, sería un lobo y una humana, por mis poderes no debes preocuparte, no son nada del otro mundo. Lo único que harán es darte fuerza cuando alguien quiera atacarte, serás invencible. –Los lobos cuando escogemos una pareja somos todo para las hembras, no estoy seguro si estoy preparado para asumir la responsabilidad de ser su pareja.

— No debes tener miedo, piensa en lo que quieres para tu gente, es justo. –Asiento con mi cabeza, es lo mejor, no puedo dudar. Tendría que aprender a amarla, aunque no la conozco su olor y su rostro se me hacen cálidos y me provocan una sensación de paz, tal vez esto es lo que se siente cuando encuentras a la persona que compartirá la vida contigo.

— Trato hecho. –Tímida me abraza y se refugia en mi pecho, me quejo de dolor, mis costillas están hechas puré y ella sonríe. — Ya no te dolerá tu cuerpo con mis poderes, te curaras rápidamente, sabes lo que tienes que hacer para formar un vínculo de amor entre los lobos. -Trago fuerte toda la saliva que tengo en la boca y empiezo a temblar como una gelatina, nunca imaginé que este día llegara tan rápido, solo tengo dieciséis años, no me siento preparado para esto.

— Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, esto es muy apresurado. –Confieso todo lo que estoy sintiendo, ella se separa y niega con su cabeza.

— Soy Juvia Loxar, mamá me confirmó en un sueño anoche que mi pareja iba a presentarse en un hecho totalmente fuera de lo normal el día de hoy, esa persona eres tú.

— Tú fuiste la que me llamó a este lugar.

— ¿Yo? Pensé que iba a morir en ese instante, no fui yo la que pedí ayuda –Todo es tan confuso, necesito el poder, la fuerza para vencer a Lyon pero ella sería mi pareja por el resto de mi vida y eso me aterra.

— ¡Esto es obra del destino! Los dioses han respondido a tus súplicas. –Ella sonríe y yo trato de sonreír para ocultar mi nerviosismo, ya no hay marcha atrás, lo sé. Haré lo que sea para ser el líder, para salvar el hijo de Natsu y Lucy.

La empujo suavemente al piso y me arrodillo en el suelo apoyando únicamente el pie que no tengo lastimado, la rodeó con mi cuerpo y llevo mis labios a los suyos.

La beso con dedicación y delicadeza, yo que pensé que su olor era lo único delicioso, sus labios son lo más exquisito que he sentido, yo nunca había tenido un contacto físico que no fuera golpes y ella me hace sentir tan bien.

— Solo quiero que me ames y me protejas. –Esta asustada al igual que yo, es natural, somos dos desconocidos que por obra del destino ahora están juntos.

— Te juro que te protegeré.

Lentamente me deshago de su ropa, su cuerpo es perfecto, voluptuoso, demasiado apetecible. Bajo la luz de la luna admiro su figura y muerdo por impulsos partes de su piel, a ella no le interesa, así que continuó saboreándola, es una gran ventaja que yo no tenga ropa porque no creo que pueda aguantar mucho sin cumplir mis deseos.

Acaricio su cuerpo y disfruto la reacción que provoco cuando tocó su piel, cuando acaricio esos dos grandes pechos que me vuelven loco, cuando pongo mis labios en su botón rosa y como un instinto salvaje empiezo a chupar.

— La valentía trae sus recompensas. –Dice entre quejidos y yo sonrío, esta recompensa esta simplemente maravillosa.

Abro sus piernas y coló mi cabeza en su parte prohibida, soy un lobo, necesito probarla y recordar esto para siempre, marcar esta parte para que solo me pertenezca a mí.

— ¡Espera! No vayas a morderme ahí. –Sonrío y niego con la cabeza, no la lastimaría.

En el momento que mis labios rozan su parte intima me sobresaltó por la luz que sale de su cuerpo, me levanto para observar que sucede, lo que ven mis ojos es algo sorprendente, cada rincón de su piel tiene una estrella que brilla cambiando a diferentes colores y su cabello se ha vuelto plateado como la luna.

— No tengas miedo, es mi poder transfiriéndose a ti. –asiento y vuelvo a lo que estaba haciendo, se siente tan excitante, tan precioso, tan intimo. Gimotea un poco de placer y estoy listo para entrar en ella, pero no puedo dejar de probar lo que sale de su interior, sabe delicioso y es completamente adictivo.

Muy despacio me levanto cuando ella ha gritado repleta de placer y su cuerpo está emitiendo ligeras convulsiones, Juvia me sostiene con sus manos porque mi pierna rota no me deja acomodarme bien y sonríe maliciosamente para luego hablar.

— Yo estaré arriba. –Niego y gruño, los machos debemos tener el control en un encuentro sexual, odio no poderme mover con toda libertad.

Sus mejillas rosadas y el sudor que se apodera de su frente me hace enloquecer, masoquista apoyo el pie y aunque no la quiero aplastar con mi cuerpo caigo sobre ella. Juvia abre sus piernas en un ángulo perfecto y yo pongo la mano en mi miembro para guiarlo por el camino correcto.

Mi pareja gime de dolor y yo meto mi miembro completamente en ella, esto es mejor que matar, cazar, arrinconar y comer, esto es un nivel mucho más alto de satisfacción y de vida.

Me muevo fuertemente sin importarme el dolor y ella también intenta seguir mis movimientos, sangre, ese olor llega a mi nariz, pero no es la del estúpido que quería hacerle daño, le pertenece a ella y huele delicioso.

Fuerte, azoto mi cadera contra su interior para ir más profundo y para satisfacerme cada vez que siento como aprieta en su interior.

Lagrimas, esta llorado y le estoy haciendo daño, pero a este punto no puedo parar e intentar ser suave y tierno cuando mi parte animal me ha dominado por completo volviendo añicos mi razón.

La estoy lastimando con mi fuerza y gime de dolor, lo siento, en realidad lamento ser tan brusco, pero sigo buscando que esa sensación se incremente y siga disfrutando de este placer, me había perdido de mucho al no haber accedido a tener sexo con otras lobas.

— ¿Tienes miedo? –Ella niega con la cabeza mientras pongo mis manos en sus mejillas y limpio esas lágrimas que se le han escapado por mis acciones.

— Esto es lo que soy, un animal rudo y salvaje.

— Eres mi pareja ahora, eso es lo que eres. –Juvia abraza mi espalda, como si no quisiera dejarme ir y busco mi satisfacción, sé que en otro momento la complaceré, pero no ahora.

No hay palabras de amor como se supone que debería entablarse un vínculo, yo solo intento satisfacerme y llenarme de poder, soy un egoísta. No sé cómo descifrar su mirada, ¿La habré decepcionado? Llego al punto máximo y relajo mi cuerpo.

Ella cierra sus ojos cuando he terminado dentro de ella, su poder se transfiere a mí y me siento más fuerte que nunca, mi pie no duele en lo absoluto y mis huesos parecen que volvieron a la normalidad, la veo a ella, no se mueve y mi corazón duele, estoy preocupado por ella.

— Juvia, ¿estás bien? –La llamo en repetidas ocaciones y ella abre los ojos después de un tiempo.

— Estoy bien. Solo déjame descansar un poco.

— Conozco una cabaña cerca donde puedes descansar.

La levanto del suelo, la aprieto hacia mi pecho y no puedo detener a mi corazón que late desenfrenado, la quiero toda para mí, la deseo, no quiero que nadie la lastime.

Nuestra ropa está hecha añicos y no somos más que dos humanos desnudos merodeando por el bosque, camino rápidamente, ella sigue durmiendo, muero por ir a mostrarle mis nuevos poderes a Lyon, sé que se morirá.

Juvia está caliente, no me gusta verla así, tan débil y frágil. Abro con fuerza la puerta de la cabaña abandonada, no entro hasta no inspeccionar con mi olfato que no haya nadie adentro, al asegurarme que estaremos a salvo entro y la coloco suavemente en la cama. Se ve tan hermosa, tan indefensa, tan mía.

Iré mañana al campamento cuando todos estén despiertos para vernos, Juvia y yo seremos la pareja alfa, ella será mi beta, lo siento por Meredy, aunque nunca dejare de darle mi apoyo, solo debo pensar que hacer con el idiota de Lyon.

Tocó su frente y sigue hirviendo, no es una temperatura normal, lo sé porque ella no luce muy bien.

— Tienes fiebre.

— Lo sé, mi cuerpo está adaptándose, necesito cambiar para poder tener tus cachorros dentro de mí y ser un lobo como tú. -¿Mis cachorros? Sonrío, me negaba a la idea de tener hijos por miedo a Lyon, pero me encanta la pensar en un futuro donde pueda tener a mis pequeños corriendo libres por ahí. Me acuesto a su lado y ambos quedamos como una cucharita, llevo mis manos a su vientre y lo acaricio, mis cachorros estarán ahí algún día.

— Duerme un poco –Le susurró y veo cómo lentamente sus orejas y su cola aparecen, Juvia se esta convirtiendo en una hermosa loba que tiene mi olor en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Juntos entramos convertidos en lobos al campamento, a Juvia le tomó algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a mantener su forma de lobo, pero lo sigue intentando.

Todos se han reunido porque traigo a un lobo extranjero y una de las normas lo prohíbe. Siento rápidamente el olor de Lyon y sonrió, siempre espere que llegará este momento.

— ¿Qué hace esta hembra aquí? ¿No te bastó con lo de ayer, Gray? –Camino muy confiado hacia él para enfrentarlo, Juvia siempre está detrás mío, tiene miedo, me dijo que temía no ser aceptada aquí.

— Ella es mi pareja y va a venir a vivir conmigo, con nosotros y con todos los que una vez desterraste.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, hermanito tonto?

— ¡Gray ven acá! Te va a volver a lastimar. –Natsu está preocupado por mí y yo respiro bastante confiado.

— Les presento a todos a su nueva beta, su nombre es Juvia Loxar. Ven linda. –Ella camina lentamente hacia mí y estoy logrando enojar a Lyon.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Gray? Tobi, lleva a este perro y a su "beta" al calabozo. –Le saco todos los dientes y Juvia camina hacia atrás, le dejé muy en claro que no quería que se entrometiera en la pelea.

De un solo golpe derrotó al lobo fiel de mi hermano, pero soy cuidadoso y no le hago un daño mortal, Lyon se sorprende y no duda en convertirse en lobo para que deje de arruinar su ambiente de paz, como lo llama él.

— Te voy a cerrar la boca, idiota.

— ¡inténtalo! –Con todas sus fuerzas manda su garra a mi cuello, está tirando a matar pero como en todas nuestras peleas anteriores soy yo quien lo esquiva y empieza a burlarse de él. Lo intenta nuevamente anonadado, sorprendido, hasta ni yo mismo me creo que haya logrado semejantes poderes.

— ¿Có-como es que ahora puedes ver mis movimientos? –Lyon es un lobo bastante rápido y fuerte, pero yo soy mucho más inteligente y hábil, yo ahora tengo los poderes de Juvia.

— El amor es más fuerte que tu maldito egoísmo. –Dejó que siga intentando golpearme, le doy una cucharada de su propia medicina haciendo lo que él me hacía a mi cuando lo retaba. Dejo que se canse y que su maldito orgullo llegue a los suelos mientras se arrastra buscando una respuesta.

— ¡Tú no puedes ser más fuerte! ¡Tu eres un bastardo! –Repite esas palabras muchas veces y golpea el suelo completamente frustrado.

— En eso te equivocas, soy hijo de la primera pareja alfa, puede que mi madre haya sido una beta débil pero me esforcé más que tú y mi padre me ha escuchado, ha visto que eres un mal líder y ha decidido destituirte –Con fuerza se abalanza a mí para que me calle y yo me canso de que no entre en razón, lo empujó con mi pata a una de las cabañas, sé que ha quedado fuera de combate, fue un gran golpe y voló unos cuantos metros.

— ¡Es imposible! –Los lobos de la manada también están muy sorprendidos, algunos están asustados por el poder que logré, yo camino con Juvia hasta la mitad de nuestro hogar y busco las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

— Sé que es increíble para ustedes que yo haya logrado obtener la fuerza y la habilidad que tengo ahora, pero todo es gracias a ella, nuestra diosa, Juvia. Vino hasta acá para salvarnos y me presto sus poderes para que las cosas volvieran a ser las de antes, sin injusticias o dolor. –Todos observan a Juvia y ella se esconde en mi cuerpo, no le gusta que le presten mucha atención.

— Desde ahora las cosas comenzarán a cambiar, todos los que fueron expulsados por querer a sus cachorros podrán volver, los recursos serán repartidos equitativamente y la alegría volverá a nuestro campamento. Por favor liberen a Meredy, no tiene porque estar en ese horrible lugar. Capturen a Lyon, lo llevaremos al calabozo mientras pensamos que hacer con él.

— Muchas gracias, gracias. –Lucy abraza a Juvia y yo camino hacia Natsu, siempre imaginé el momento en que los dos pudiéramos celebrar que somos libres.

Recibo más abrazos, los lobos me impiden la vista porque se han amontonado preguntándome muchas cosas, felicitándome y halagándome.

— ¡Nunca serás un gran líder! –Lyon a mordido a el lobo que intentó capturarlo logrando escapar, vuelve a nosotros cojeando, yo lo miro por entre los lobos, a veces me da algo de lastima, después de la muerte de su madre Ur, no volvió a ser el mismo.

— No te exiliare, Lyon. Estarás en el calabozo hasta que pienses en todas las cosas que hiciste mal y te arrepientas por tus pecados.

— ¡Fue esta bruja! Es una maldita hechicera. –Ya no soy el blanco de Lyon, por el contrario quiere atacar a Juvia, estoy lejos de ella, mi chica. Corro tratando de evitar que le haga daño, puedo hacerlo.

— ¡Gray! –Ella grita horrorizada buscando mi ayuda, aún no puede controlar muy bien su cuerpo de lobo y las chicas se hacen a un lado temiéndole a la fuerza de Lyon. Le hice una promesa, debía protegerla ¿Cómo la perdí de vista tan inútilmente? No alcanzaré a llegar a su lado, mi chica, mi corazón se contrae dolorosamente, no puedo perderla después de que la he encontrado.

Escucho un chillido, no quiero ver lo que ha sucedido pero aún así trato de enfocar mis ojos, hay una hembra en el piso, pero no es Juvia, es Meredy.

— ¡Meredy! ¿Por qué te metiste? No, tú no. –Lyon grita desesperado, pone su frente en el cuello de Meredy intentando hacer que reaccione, ¡Sus cachorros! Corro hacia ellos, Juvia está asustada pero no duda en acercarse.

— ¡Meredy! Por favor reacciona. –La herida es grave, cortó su cuello, se va a desangrar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Lyon aún no puede creer que Meredy se haya metido, ella intenta hablar, no quiero que muera, no es justo para ella o para sus cachorros.

— Porque si yo no te detenía nadie lo iba a hacer, solo quería hacerte entender las cosas que hacías mal. –Lyon se rompe a llorar, intenta que Meredy reaccione pero ella respira agitadamente, está a punto de morir, yo no quería que nadie resultará herido por esto.

— Hay una forma de impedir que muera. –Juvia me ve con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas, Lyon la ve ilusionado. — Todo es mi culpa, fui demasiado tonta, no lo vi venir. –Juvia se sienta culpable y yo acaricio su cuello con mi hocico, yo era él que debía protegerla, yo soy el culpable por perderla de vista.

— ¿Qué debo hacer, Juvia?

— Tienes que renunciar a tus poderes, cada acto tiene un sacrificio, yo sacrifique mis poderes por ti. Si aceptas tendrás el poder que antes tenías y ella tendrá mis poderes.

— Por favor, Gray. Haré lo que sea por ella, te lo ruego, no la dejes morir, mis hijos también morirán. –Nunca antes había visto a Lyon tan destrozado, débil y asustado. Mis poderes, se sentían tan espectaculares, poder tener el control y ser el líder, no quiero renunciar a esto.

— Si de algo sirve yo siempre te amaré, no me importa que tan fuerte seas. –Juvia recuesta su cabeza en mi cuello, no sé qué hacer. No puedo sacrificar el bienestar de todos por el de Meredy, pero tampoco puedo establecer mi gobierno con este fundamento, no sé qué hacer.

— ¡Sálvala Gray! Te juro que me iré lejos, que no los volveré a molestar, pero no permitas que ellos mueran.

— ¿Y todos los cachorros que tú dejaste morir? –Miro a mi alrededor, he sido cruel con lo que acabé de decir.

— Mátame ahora y lo aceptaré, pero ella y mis pequeños no, por favor, te lo ruego. -Cierro los ojos, no quiero renunciar a mis poderes, pero no puedo dejarla morir, no sería un buen líder, ella sacrificó su vida por la de mi hembra, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Pongo mi pata en su cuello sangriento y los poderes empiezan a fluir de mí a ella. Después de cinco segundos he vuelto a ser el mismo Gray Fullbuster débil, pero ella está viva y sus cachorros también lo están. Lyon se vuelve humano y abraza a Meredy, se asegura que su herida haya cerrado y luego me ve.

— Gracias, Gray. –Mi hermano está arrepentido, Meredy acaricia su cuello con su rostro y luego permite que Natsu se lleve a Lyon.

— Estarás en el calabozo hasta que pienses y reflexiones en todo lo que hiciste. –Le hablo como si tuviera la fuerza para ser líder, ahora solo soy un pobre lobo como los demás. –Lyon se aleja voluntariamente y llega hasta el calabozo. — Debemos pensar en un líder. –Le digo derrotado a todos, después de un silencio incómodo todos empiezan a decir mi nombre, una y otra vez.

— ¡Queremos que tú seas nuestro líder!

— Pero no soy tan fuerte como Lyon o como Meredy. –La joven peli rosada baja su rostro y me hace una reverencia.

— Tu eres el más capacitado para ser el líder Gray, no se trata de fuerza, la fuerza no significa nada si no tienes a alguien que debas proteger.

— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. –Juvia me da un besito en mi hocico y yo sonrío, nada de esto hubiera sucedido si ella nunca hubiera aparecido en mi vida.

— ¡Yo prometo que los protegeré con mi vida!

.

.

.

Durante todos mis años de cachorro y siendo un joven lobo pensé que la fuerza era la culminación del ser y que entre más fuerza tuviera más posibilidades tendría de ser un líder.

Mi padre siempre me enseñó que no importaba que tan fuerte eras, siempre debías recordar que los demás necesitaban de ti y el deber de un líder era hacer las cosas con amor, cariño y sabiduría.

Cada vez que recordaba las acciones de Lyon ponía un lema en mi mente, _"La fuerza no lo es todo cuando no tienes a quien proteger"_ , sigo pensando ¿Por qué ella llegó a mi vida? ¿Por qué renunció a sus poderes por mi? Cana me dijo que ella me había escogido, que alguien escucho mis suplicas y decidieron cumplirme ese deseo.

Meredy tuvo a sus cachorros gemelos, ahora son niños sonrientes y felices, Lyon aún no ha logrado redimir todos sus pecados pero lo sigue intentando y yo lo seguiré apoyando para que vuelva a ser aquel chico noble que un día fue.

Las cosas en la manada van mejor que nunca, otras manadas se han unido a nosotros buscando protección y hemos logrado hacer buenos intercambios logrando el bienestar para todos, Juvia siempre me aconseja, me dice lo que sería mejor, como buen esposo la escucho y tomo mis decisiones.

Nunca pensé que pudiera lograr amar tanto a una desconocida, pero esta mujer es mi única razón para ser fuerte, ella, mis cachorros y todos los de la manada me motivan a seguir adelante, a protegerlos y brindarles todo lo que se merecen. Esa es la única razón por la que quiero ser más fuerte cada día y nunca me daré por vencido.

— Líder –Dejó la reunión en la que estamos conversando sobre nuestro territorio y la manera de repartir nuestros recursos para poner mi atención en Meredy.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— La Beta está en trabajo de parto, sus gemelos ya vienen. –Me levanto y sigo a la peli rosada, ya he pasado por esto cinco veces, pero no me acostumbraré por completo.

— ¿Cómo está ella?

— Su mujer es muy fuerte, por lo único que debe preocuparse es por disfrutar de sus cachorros machos. –Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios, amo con todo mi ser a mis pequeñas cachorras, pero estaba deseando desde hace algunos años un macho, para enseñarle todo lo que se, enseñarle a ser muy fuerte pero sobre todo a amar y proteger a su familia. Juvia dice que puede darme más cachorros, treinta si yo se lo pido, pero ya van siete y aunque necesitamos que nuestra manada sea muy grande ya es bastante difícil cuidarlos a todos. Con dos machos serán suficientes.

* * *

 _Final del one shot, hermosuras. De ante mano les quiero agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado, en serio muchas gracias._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Les gustan los lobos? ¡Yo los amo!_

 _Abajo está el buzón de sugerencias por si me quieren dejar un review, los quiero demasiado y les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico, Bye._


	23. Instinct

_Hola hermosuras!_

 _ **Advertencia**_ _: vengo con algo de Lemmon, claro, la temática no la podía dejar pasar y espero que les guste mucho. Entonces ya están advertidos, arriba esas mentes pervertidas, Rated M._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Instinto – Día 23.**_

* * *

Mi lengua parece que se ha trabado dentro de mi boca y no puedo pronunciar una sola palabra, estoy sumamente nervioso y creo que mis manos han empezado a sudar mientras mis piernas parecen no responderme de lo asustado que estoy, soy patético, lo sé.

Sus ojos azules siguen viéndome y tiene su cabeza ladeada esperando mi respuesta, acomodo mis gafas que se están cayendo porque no puedo verla directamente a los ojos ya que me da vergüenza y aprieto fuertemente los libros de cálculo que estoy sosteniendo para que me de fuerzas.

— ¿Qué dices? En serio necesito una explicación ya que en tres días es la evaluación final y no me puede ir mal... –Sus labios son bastante hermosos y se ven perfectos cuando me pide que le explique sobre derivadas y límites.

— Si es necesario yo te pago, por favor ayúdame –Asiento rápidamente y carraspeo mi garganta para que mi voz no vaya a sonar ridícula. Intento una vez pero mi voz es tan bajita que ella no logra escucharme.

— ¿Dijiste algo? –asiento y vuelvo a subir mis gafas que se me resbalan por cada tres segundos.

— Hoy tengo la tarde libre, ¿Dónde puedes recibir la clase? –ella lleva sus dedos con esas uñas largas y perfectamente pintadas de azul a su boca para pensar y creo que cada movimiento que hace es un deleite, Juvia Loxar, mi compañera de curso y mi crush desde que tengo memoria se ve hermosa de cualquier manera.

— Gajeel no me dejará estudiar porque hoy tiene ensayo con su banda y usan la cochera, ellos creen que es música pero es solo ruido para mí. ¿Sería mucha molestia si estudiamos en tu casa, Gray? –Dijo mi nombre, sabe mi nombre, creo que es el día más feliz de mi vida.

— No hay problema, mi hermano llega tarde de su práctica y Ultear parece que se va a quedar en casa de Meredy así que no seremos molestados ahí. –Ella asiente con su cabeza y se acerca a mi — Muchas gracias –Sus pechos se mueven debajo del saco de su uniforme y debo desviar mi mirada y controlarme, es prácticamente imposible no ver esas dos perfectas creaciones.

— No es nada, ¿Sabes cómo llegar? –Muerde su labio inferior y niega con la cabeza, su rostro que demuestra inocencia me vuelve loco.

— Es frente al Fruver, sí, sé dónde es. –Sonrío y asiento con mi cabeza.

— ¿Te parece a las dos?

— Me parece perfecto, nos vemos a las dos entonces. Muchas gracias. –Veo a Sting y Rogue en la esquina, la están esperando y el buen momento con ella se acaba de arruinar con esto, la veo desaparecer ante mis ojos y Sting la abraza a la altura de los hombros y se aleja de mí, mi princesa que tiene otro príncipe. ¡Diablos!

Soy el nerd de la clase y de casi todo el colegio, ninguna chica me pone atención por mi faceta tímida y retraída y además nadie quiere meterse con los rechazados del colegio. Lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

No soy bueno en los deportes y mis gafas estilo botella no son la mejor ayuda para conquistar a las chicas, hago ejercicio fuera del colegio pero el cuerpo que tengo no es llamativo para ninguna mujer, tal vez no lo puedo mostrar bajo este tonto uniforme.

Sin embargo la única chica que deseo conquistar y que note todo lo que hago por ser una buena persona es Juvia, esa mujer es hermosa y tiene millones de hombres detrás de ella, es un imposible para mí y aunque no tiene un novio definido muchos dicen que es Rogue o Sting, las malas lenguas afirman que ella sale con los dos.

Juvia es una persona dulce, inteligente y es popular pero no es una plástica sin sentimientos, ella es la mujer ideal, pero eso la hace más lejana a mí ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer delante de ella? La clase durará aproximadamente dos horas, ciento veinte minutos y siete mil doscientos segundos, eso es mucho tiempo sabiendo que no soy muy interesante y que de los temas de los cuales yo hablo a nadie le importan.

Camino a casa, debo arreglar todo para que luzca perfecto, son solo dos cuadras pero doy enormes zancadas para llegar rápido y aprovechar el tiempo.

No hay nadie en casa como suponía y empiezo a barrer, luego trapeo y paso una pasada al polvo. Miro el reloj y aún queda tiempo para darme un baño. Lo mejor es ponerme ropa limpia, estar perfumado y fresco aunque ella no sé de cuenta.

Me baño muy rápido o si no se me hará tarde, me veo en el espejo y no veo nada, me pongo las gafas y todo está listo ahora.

Veo el reloj y son las dos en punto, el timbre suena, es una chica bastante puntual, bajo las escaleras e intentó calmarme a toda costa, le pido que siga, trae puesto su uniforme y está bastante hermosa, sin decir que ese cabello azul ondulado y desordenado es bastante atractivo. Casi estoy temblando y no puedo controlar mi nerviosismo, estamos juntos y los dos solos, esto debe ser a lo que se llama paraíso.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien, gracias.

— Siéntate por favor. –Ella niega con la cabeza y mira hacia arriba, está buscando algo.

— Es que tengo a veces problemas de concentración y me daría mucha vergüenza si tu familia llega, ¿Podríamos estudiar en tu habitación? –Mi habitación, hay fotos de ella pegadas en la pared, ¡Demonios!

— Claro, ven. –Voy primero esperando guiarla y le tomó algo de ventaja, entro a mi habitación, quito a la velocidad de la luz sus fotografías y las escondo en un rincón detrás de la silla.

— ¿Puedo entrar? –Le doy permiso y ella pasa, se queda viendo cada rincón y espero que sea de su agrado.

Juvia descarga su maleta en el escritorio y se sienta en mi cama, Juvia Loxar está en mi cama y aunque intento no pensar en cosas pervertidas es imposible, quédate para siempre ahí, Juvia.

— Tienes una habitación muy bonita. –Sonrío ante su halago y le facilitó una silla, me siento a su lado y sigo muy nervioso, no puedo evitar que mis manos dejen de temblar y deseo que se calmen. Si no empezamos ya estoy seguro que no podré controlar las ganas sobrenaturales que tengo de besarla.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? –Ella saca su libro y el cuaderno, sus útiles con demasiados colores y algunos muñequitos, es muy tierna. Se saca su buso de repente — Esta haciendo mucho calor –Se abanica un poco y su camiseta con la corbata le lucen de maravilla, Juvia es una diosa.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Me levanto y ella me hala de la mano, me vuelve a sentar en la silla y se lame los labios con la lengua, ¿Podría ser más sexy esta mujer?. Sigue con su mano encima de la mía, su contacto es maravilloso, esto es demasiado para mí pobre corazón, es más de lo que esperé, de hecho nunca imaginé que ella pudiera estar en mi habitación y tenerla a unos cuantos centímetros de mi.

— No tengo sed, no te molestes.

— Esta bien, si deseas algo no dudes en decirme. –Ella asiente y pone un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja, ese cuello blanquecino me está tentando, si supiera todo lo que desearía hacer con ella saldría corriendo catalogándome como un pervertido.

— Mira, me estanque en este ejercicio –Lo reviso y este es mi campo, puedo solucionar todo. — Es un error de resta, da menos cuatro no menos cinco. –Ella abre sus ojos y toma el borrador, con facilidad lo termina, no entiendo cuales eran sus dudas, sabe cómo hacerlo y los otros ejercicios en su cuaderno están bien realizados.

— ¡Lo hiciste perfecto! ¿Tienes alguna otra duda? –ella me observa, mucho para mi gusto y yo me pongo nervioso, ¿Por qué hace esto? Bajo mi mirada y reviso el libro.

— Creo que esas eran todas mis dudas. –No han pasado ni cinco minutos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Pudiste habérmelo preguntado en clase, no hubieras tenido que venir hasta acá. –Ella se acerca a mi, corta la distancia que hay entre nosotros y vuelve a verme el rostro pero ahora su mirada se centra en mis labios.

— ¿Qué significó yo para ti, Gray? -¿A qué van esas preguntas? No puedo contestarle con la verdad o la asustaré. Pienso en una respuesta decente y hablo intentando que mis palabras no se corten.

— Somos amigos, entraste al colegio en tercer grado y no somos tan cercanos, eres una chica muy popular y se burlarían de ti si te ven conmigo.

— A mí no me importa lo que digan los demás, de hecho así como eres me encantas, solo hay un problema...yo no quiero ser tu amiga Gray, quiero ser tu novia...He visto como me miras, sé lo que sientes por mí y tú me atraes también. -¿Yo? ¿El nerd de la clase? No puede ser verdad, está bromeando, debe ser una trampa de Rogue y Sting.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? –ella se acerca mucho a mi, puedo sentir su respiración rozando mis labios y levanta sus ojos azules para verme a los ojos.

— Cada vez que te veo –Lleva sus manos al marco de mis gafas y vuelve a lamer sus labios. — Me encanta como te ves con estas gafas, eres una mezcla de Clark Kent y Gray Fullbuster. Es decir, amo a las hombres inteligentes, tiernos y sé que tu personalidad salvaje está escondida, quiero probar todas tus facetas, de hecho pienso muchas cosas malas y yo, Gray...déjame cumplir mis fantasías. –Sus manos bajan hasta mi pecho y mi corazón late fuertemente.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Bebiste o tomaste algo? –Ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza mientras aprisiona su labio inferior con fuerza entre sus dientes.

— Estoy perfectamente, pero si yo no lo hago tú no lo harás, no pienses que soy ese tipo de chicas que les gusta hacer esto con los hombres, pero tú me vuelves loca, no sé que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ti –Sus labios tocan los míos con ferocidad, debo aceptar que es mi primer beso y no tengo idea de cómo actuar.

Abro los ojos, ni yo mismo me lo creo y ella se ve preciosa con sus mejillas rosadas. Cierro los ojos y disfruto el momento, la necesito, la deseo, ella es lo que más quiero en la vida, su saliva y la mía se vuelvan una, sigo sus labios y la empujó hacia mi cuerpo.

— Más, dame más, Gray. –Sus voz me demanda que siga y yo no quiero detenerme, abre sus piernas y se sienta en mi regazo, se ve demasiado sexy, no puedo parar.

— Juvia, tú, me gustas mucho.

— Lo sé –Ataca nuevamente mis labios y yo la tomo con fuerza del rostro, no voy a dejar que esto se acabe, que ella se escape. Esto es hermoso, ella despierta sensaciones en mi que nunca había sentido.

Instinto, algo dentro de mí me impulsa a seguir, como animales, llevados por una fuerza sobrenatural empiezo a tocar su cuerpo y ella enrolla sus piernas en mi cintura.

No hay palabras, no tengo un manual de instrucciones, no sé lo que tengo que hacer después pero algo dentro de mi empieza a circular rápidamente, mi droga, ella ha convulsionado mi sistema nervioso y el resto de mi cuerpo incluyendo mi sistema circulatorio, ni siquiera puedo pensar claramente porque ese olor que emana de su cuello está despertando hasta los instintos más salvajes y dormidos que poseía.

Mi cuello, Juvia está atacando cruelmente la piel de mi cuello con su lengua y está mojando toda su extensión, respira hondamente y yo enredo mis dedos en su cabello mientras dejo que succione, que marque mi cuerpo, que me lastime y siga generando esa agradable y dolorosa sensación en mi miembro.

Sus pechos son grandes, deliciosos, suaves y ahora son todos míos, no me alcanzara el tiempo para hacer todo lo que soñé con ellos. Acerco su zona intima a mi miembro y la acomodo contra mi pecho para que no se vaya a caer de la silla. Con mis manos libres agarro sus dos pechos, suspira en mi odio y ese sonido me está volviendo loco, estoy experimentando un nivel de ansiedad que nunca había sentido en mi vida, la quiero dentro de mi, la deseo y quiero oír sus gemidos mientras siento su interior y la veo completamente desnuda.

De repente deja mi cuello y toma mi rostro fuertemente por las mejillas, me besa y mi lengua se mete en su boca, este beso es mucho mejor que los anteriores, me está devorando o tal vez yo me la estoy comiendo a ella, pero es una sensación celestial. Ambos jugamos a atrapar nuestras lenguas y su saliva invade mi boca, todo lo de Juvia es delicioso. Esa hermosa sonríe cuando captura mi lengua y sus dientes muerden sensualmente el pedazo de carne que uso para hablar.

No me quedo atrás, la imito pero tomó su labio y lo muerdo estirándolo hacia mi, ella respira y gime, muy despacio y repleta de placer. Su respiración en mi rostro y la forma salvaje en la que toqueteo sus pechos hacen que sienta una presión en mi pantalón, necesito liberarme, la necesito a ella.

— Me excitas tanto –Sensualmente y muy lento me susurra esas palabras en mi oído y en seguida muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, ese ligero acto me produce un escalofrío y aflojo la corbata de su uniforme.

Ahora soy yo quien me apoderó de su cuello, la beso, la chupo y finalmente muerdo el hueso de su clavícula para ver cómo se contrae y saca su pecho.

Juvia baja su mano por la mitad de los dos y llega a mi miembro hinchado que busca libertad, por encima de mi pantalón acaricia suavemente, de arriba a abajo y gruño al saber que me encanta esta sensación.

Dejo que siga haciendo su trabajo y sin siquiera meditarlo por un segundo rompo su camiseta halándola desde el cuello sacando a volar todos los botones.

Negro y puntos rosas con un hermoso moño en el centro, su sostén le luce perfecto y pongo mi frente en la curvatura de su cuello al sentir que no puedo aguantar tanto placer que me está proporcionando. Ella me quita mis gafas con su mano libre, aún puedo verla solo por eso se lo permito.

— Tus ojos son tan hermosos, me encantas, Gray. -La levanto de la silla y la lanzó a la cama, soy cuidadoso pero aún así soy una bestia salvaje, me deshago de su camiseta por completo y acaricio la piel de su vientre, amo cuando muerde su labio inferior, pero amo que se contraiga como un gusano al sentir mi contacto.

Su falda esta arriba y veo su braga, combina con su sostén y no es atrevida pero aún así me enciende, conoceré su parte más íntima y esto no es un maldito sueño.

Juvia es bastante buena en matemáticas, su ropa interior combina a la perfección y su parte intima esta depilada, me estaba cazando y caí como un conejo ante su red. Nada de eso me interesa, ni siquiera puedo controlarme. Por instinto bajo sus bragas y admiro esa perfección, dejo sus medias de liguero, se ve jodidamente sexy así y no creo poder aguantar mucho sin entrar.

— Tócame –Se sienta en la cama y toma una de mis manos, la baja y se detiene en ese lugar prohibido de su cuerpo.

— Dilo de nuevo. –Me detengo a milímetros de su piel y ella patalea como una niña pequeña y mimada. — Tócame, tócame. ¡Vuélveme loca! –veo un líquido salir de su interior, lo inspeccionó y comienzo a tocarla, a intentar meter mis dedos y sacarlos. Ella grita y con sus pies temblorosos baja mi pantalón, ese movimiento fue bastante hábil.

— Dime qué quieres –Me detengo en mi movimiento mientras me deshago de mi camiseta y ella aprieta sus puños.

— Te deseo, te quiero dentro de mi, eso es lo que quiero. A ti dándome placer. Tienes un torso perfecto, Gray. –Voy a sus pechos y no sé como quitarle ese sostén, Juvia sonríe y se sienta en la cama. Pone mis dedos detrás de su espalda, con un movimiento lo saca y la pequeña prenda se resbala mostrando sus grandes y hermosos pechos.

Morder, succionar, chupar y acariciar, es lo único que quiero hacer con ellos, me llevo uno a la boca y ella levanta sus pies ligeramente, le gusta y yo estoy aquí para complacerla.

Succiono y veo en su rostro que le duele pero le muerdo su botón rosa sin impórtame su dolor, ¿Qué ocurre? Yo no soy así. Acaricio su zona íntima con una mano mientras con mi boca y mi mano libre juego con sus pechos, es bastante excitante, deseo seguir jugando con sus pechos exuberantes y luego bajar con mi lengua a su vientre plano y entretenerme con su ombligo.

Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello y su respiración está muy agitada como la mía. La alzó con una mano y la dejo más arriba de mi cama, Juvia va a ser mía en mi habitación, en mi cama donde tantas veces imagine estar con ella.

Retiro los cabellos que se le han quedado en la cara a Juvia y me dedico a besarla un poco más, me estoy volviendo adicto a sus labios y ese sabor a fresas de su labial lo quiero dejar grabado en mi memoria.

— Voy a meterme en ti –Ella cierra los ojos y tomo mi miembro, lo acomodo en su entrada y sin ninguna consideración trato de aliviar el dolor que estoy sintiendo metiéndolo fuertemente dentro de ella.

Juvia grita y sus manos están aferradas a la cobija. Su cara muestra dolor y debe sentir lo mismo que estoy sintiendo, me arde, Juvia está muy estrecha y está apretando mi miembro en una combinación placentera y dolorosa.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño? –Ella asiente y algo no está bien, esas lágrimas en los ojos de Juvia me demuestran que hice algo mal.

— Me duele, es que yo nunca...esta es mi primera vez -¿Juvia es virgen? ¿Era virgen?

— Pero...yo pensé que tenías algo con Rogue o Sting. –Ella sonríe, es una risa nerviosa y sé que esta posición hace que sus sentimientos se vuelvan un caos. — Sting y Rogue son pareja, aún tienen miedo de salir del closet y yo...-Retrocedo sacando la mitad de mi miembro y lo vuelvo a meter, subo las piernas de Juvia a mi cadera para poder acceder mejor a ella esperando que no le duela demasiado, esta noticia me hace comportarme como un troglodita, ella es mía, solo mía.

La marco, le hago sentir lo que es un hombre, me muevo dentro de ella con más facilidad y rapidez. Ella eleva sus piernas un poco más y hasta el fondo le hago sentir la magnitud de mi hombría. Gime delicioso y su respiración agitada me encanta, ahora aunque estoy a punto de venirme sigo buscando que ella disfrute.

— Me gusta, no te detengas, Gray. –bajo la velocidad en el ritmo de mis envestidas y soporto esta tortura, ella da un rollo y se sube encima de mi, salta con perfecta sincronía y empiezo a gruñir, si sigue con este ritmo yo...— Esta también es mi primera vez..Juvia yo no aguanto más.

— Termina, tenemos toda una vida para mejorarlo. –Sonríe y siento una sensación indescriptible. Liberó esa presión, ella gime y empiezo a sentir pequeños temblores, Juvia se acuesta en mi pecho y la abrazo para besar sus labios.

Aún no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, no puedo creer que haya decidido que su primera vez sea conmigo, no entiendo cómo es que le gusto.

— Gray, me encantas, por favor se mi novio. –Sonrío ante esta proposición, Juvia es una chica fuera de este mundo y me fascinan sus palabras, aún creo que todo es mentira.

— Mi novia, suena bastante hermoso. –Ella vuelve a reír y cierra los ojos, esta bastante cansada y yo también lo estoy. — Desde mañana voy a empezar a cuidarme, no quiero que por nuestros instintos salvajes quede embarazada antes de graduarnos. –hago a un lado la cobija que resultó manchada de nuestros fluidos, efectivamente Juvia era virgen y este día es el mejor día de mi vida.

— Es lo mejor, Juvia. Yo podría responder por ti, por nuestro bebé pero no quiero que tus sueños se estanquen por mi culpa, si quieres mañana también puedo enseñarte algo de cálculo. –Ella sonríe y se monta encima de mi, con su dedo índice acaricia mi piel y observa cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. La vista de sus pechos es excelente y su vientre plano me excita demasiado.

— Mañana Gajeel se va y la casa está sola, hay un sofá muy grande donde quiero probar muchas cosas contigo, digo aprender mucho cálculo. –Su voz es extremadamente sensual y trago toda la saliva que tengo en la boca.

— Entonces mañana estudiaremos en ese sofá. –Aprieto sus pechos y ella endereza su espalda formando una sexy curvatura que custodia su largo cabello azul. Por medio del espejo veo todo y quiero que se quede así, necesito seguirla viendo.

— ¡Idiota te dije que lava..! –Lyon entra en la habitación y Juvia rueda en la cama buscando esconderse con mi cuerpo. — Perdón –Mi hermano cierra la puerta y segundos después vuelve a abrir la puerta.

— ¿Tú con una chica? ¡Este es el Apocalipsis! Debí arrepentirme de todos mis pecados. – le lanzó una almohada en toda la cara para que se vaya, es la situación más incomoda que he vivido y Juvia está igualmente avergonzada, sus mejillas están supremamente rojas y yo escondo su cuerpo desnudo con el mío.

— ¡Está bastante linda! ¿Cómo lograste que se acostara contigo? –Lyon abre la puerta de nuevo y esta vez es Juvia quien lanza una almohada a su cara, tiene bastante puntería mi chica.

— Así se hace –Ella sonríe y como una pequeña niña se acomoda en mi cuerpo.

— Quiero que le dejes claro a todos que soy tu novia. –Asiento, se está comportando muy posesiva y en realidad ella es la única que ha puesto sus ojos en mi. Le doy un beso en la frente y ella sonríe.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, en serio! –Lyon grita fuera de la puerta y yo pongo mis ojos en blanco, que fastidio.

— Perdona a mi hermano.

— No te preocupes, al menos no fue mi hermano, él te hubiera cortado las bolas.

Trago fuerte toda mi saliva, tal vez vale la pena correr el riesgo y enfrentar a su hermano para calmar mis instintos salvajes. Esto se tiene que repetir y mucho más seguido.

— Te amo Gray. –Sonrío y acaricio su suave piel mientras trato de que mi respiración vuelva a ser normal nuevamente, he vuelto a ser yo, un chico tímido y él cual está esperando que sea ella la que tome la iniciativa para besarme.

— Yo también, desde que estoy en tercer grado. –Le confieso que la quiero desde que soy un niño.

— ¿Me das un beso? –Yo asiento y me acerco sonriendo a sus labios, no me arrepiento de nada, todos mis instintos salvajes se han vuelto a aplacar y cierro mis ojos demasiado cansado. Fue un gran día.

* * *

 _Hola hermosuras, tenía ganas de hacer a un Gray algo nerd y a una Juvia lanzada y decidida a cumplir todo lo que deseaba y sentía. Los más tímidos son los más salvajes eso está comprobado y en serio espero que les haya gustado. Con este Lemmon terminamos el día 23 y espero que les haya gustado muchísimo._

 _No olviden dejar sus reviews acá abajo o darle clic en follow o favorito._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Les gustaría vivir una situación así?_

 _Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, nos leemos mañana. Bye._


	24. Unknow

_Hola hermosuras, este OS fue inspirado en el capítulo número 8 de Fairy Tail Ice Trail, espero que lo hayan leído para estar más al contexto pero si no lo leyeron no hay problema, como en todos los fics anteriores espero que les guste muchísimo y pues que anime su hermoso día._

 _Quería obviamente escribir de ellos cuando eran niños, me parece que es demasiado tierno y que sus destinos claramente estaban conectados._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Desconocidos – Día 24**_

* * *

" _Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper"._

Mi nombre es...No, definitivamente eso no es relevante o necesario, mi nombre no lo podrían pronunciar los humanos o al menos no tendrían la capacidad de entender nuestro lenguaje, por esto solo les diré a que me dedico y lo que soy.

Bien, empezaremos por algo sencillo, les contaré la principal función que poseo y que debo cumplir a cabalidad, aquella tarea que se resume en la felicidad para los humanos y la que suple la mayor de sus necesidades en niveles de importancia. Sí, yo soy la protectora de aquel vínculo a que los humanos llaman amor, pero no cualquier amor o cariño, tengo la difícil tarea de velar por un hilo rojo, invisible, que posee kilómetros de distancia y que es tan fuerte que nada lo puede romper, ni siquiera el poder de los dioses y que salvaguarda el amor entre dos personas que harían cualquier cosa por la otra, que se aman con pasión, intimidad, locura y que estarán al lado de su compañero apoyándose en las buenas y en las malas.

El hilo es demasiado flexible, como les dije antes puede estirarse millones de kilómetros pero nunca cederá, el primer extremo comienza en el dedo meñique de uno de los humanos y finaliza en el meñique del otro. Los dos se pertenecen y en un determinado momento se encontraran aunque yo no sepa el momento exacto en que lo harán.

Muchas culturas creen en el hilo rojo pero en otros lugares los llaman de otra manera. Almas gemelas, media naranja, el complemento perfecto, la pieza de rompecabezas, pero todos esos nombres se basan en que hay alguien en este mundo destinado para ellos, todos llegan a la misma idea.

No puedo encargarme de todos los humanos, se reproducen como conejos y están llenando la tierra más de lo que su pequeño planeta puede soportar, yo ya me he encargado de muchos humanos a lo largo de mi existencia y ahora me encargo del reino de Fiore, de una pareja en especial.

Aún son muy niños, son desconocidos y los dos han sufrido muchísimo a pesar de la corta edad que tienen, pero en algún momento se van a conocer y van a ser felices olvidando sus duras infancias. Esto es lo mejor de mi trabajo.

No soy ángel guardián o de batalla, yo soy uno de los muchos Ángeles del amor que existen y lo que más me gusta es observar, esperar pacientemente el momento de su encuentro y ver cómo su amor se desarrolla y llega a ser tan fuerte como ese hilo, aunque a veces hayan discusiones y peleas, ese es mi pasa tiempo.

Gray Fullbuster, ese es el nombre del niño del hilo rojo que yo vigilo, no es que el hilo necesite ser cuidado y protegido con mis poderes, no es necesario porque ni siquiera los dioses pueden cortarlo, pues la única forma de que este desaparezca es obviamente que uno de los que sujeta muera, pero debo esperar que ellos por fin se conozcan.

Y ese es precisamente lo que ahora me inquieta, el hilo ha venido acortando su distancia desde hace unas cuantas semanas, lo que significa que si las cosas salen muy bien pueden conocerse por fin, esto me produce una gran emoción, quiero ver sus rostros o su primera reacción. ¿Será amor a primera vista? ¿Se odiarán cuando se conozcan? ¿Serán mejores amigos? La verdad es que hay millones de escenarios en las que su amor se pueda desarrollar.

De nuevo, el hilo otra vez se está acortando, es claro que ambos nacieron en lugares muy apartados el uno del otro y que no iba a ser posible que se conocieran si no cambiaban de lugar de residencia, pero lo que le pasó a Gray no fue una decisión o al menos ese suceso marco su infancia y rompió su alma de una manera bastante drástica.

Sus sentimientos y todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar ese pequeño no se lo desearía a ningún humano, era tan feliz, poseía todo lo que necesitaba y de un momento a otro lo perdió todo y todo por culpa de ese demonio, de ese horrible ser que mató a sus padres, amigos y que destruyó su casa y todo lo que conocía.

Ur, esa hermosa mujer que perdió a su hija lo rescató de la muerte, estaba mal herido y atrapado por los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue su vida, desde entonces emprendió su viaje con esa mujer y con su discípulo Lyon, ellos en cierta forma se convirtieron en su nueva familia.

Y aquí estamos, después de perder a su maestra de la misma manera que a sus padres, Lyon decidió irse y encontrar su propio camino, en cambio Gray ahora está en un viaje de entrenamiento buscando ser más fuerte y seguir los pasos de su maestra.

Ella le dijo sobre los magos poderosos al rededor del mundo y aunque era increíble para él pensar en que existieran personas más fuertes que su maestra los hay, por esta razón Gray quiere volverse muy fuerte y encontrar a aquellos magos, esta es una de las razones de su viaje.

Y sí que hay magos fuertes, durante su camino conoció a Gildarts, un hombre que pudo destruir a los malos demostrando sus magníficos poderes, él le dio una nueva ilusión, conocer al gremio de magos Fairy Tail y dar un vistazo al pueblo de Magnolia. Ese hombre conoció a su maestra y lo acompañó durante unos kilómetros en su viaje, él más que nadie sabía que el niño pasaba por una difícil situación al intentar superar la muerte de todos a los que quería, Gildarts lo animó a hacerse más fuerte.

Sin embargo, se separaron debido a que Gildarts debía escapar del ejército y así cumplir con las demás misiones que traía en su gran bolsa, tomando diferentes caminos con las hermanas y con su mago compañero tomó su parte de algodón dorado en sus manos, debía buscar una tienda de telas en Fross para venderlo antes de que se estropeara por el agua, pero estoy tan emocionada, aunque él crea que ahora está solo se equivoca o al menos su otro lado del hilo se encuentra caminando por las calles de esa misma ciudad. ¡Vamos encuéntrense!

El segundo extremo de su hilo es una niña peli azul, el primer extremo lo toma el humano que nazca primero pero no es tan relevante pues ambos poseen el mismo hilo. Su nombre es Juvia Loxar, es un año menor que Gray pero tiene asombrosos poderes aunque no sepa manejarlos, si tuviera el entrenamiento necesario estoy segura que sería una chica bastante fuerte.

Al nacer quedó completamente desprotegida, su padre nunca la quiso y su madre la abandonó después de tenerla por un mes, tenía miedo a sus poderes y de la manera como hacía llover cada vez que lloraba, los habitantes de su pueblo dijeron que era un demonio y amenazaron con matarla, así que por su bien decidió llevarla a un lugar donde a nadie le importaba si llovía o no, donde no la iban a juzgar porque habían muchos niños abandonados que no le importaban a nadie, Juvia fue llevada a un orfanato.

Con otros huérfanos como ella y sin ninguna persona que la quisiera, desde ahí empezó su dolor, con sus poderes sin control y con una manada de niños que no la entendían, el rechazo y a lo que los humanos llaman Bullying eran parte de su vida, su único deseo era que dejara de llover pero sus poderes están directamente relacionados a sus sentimientos y cada vez que está triste hace llover a su alrededor.

Como ahora, la niña de ojos del mismo color de su cabello tiene unas inmensas ganas de llorar porque perdió el regalo que le había comprado a su tío, sí, alguien de su familia apareció, parece que el último deseo de su madre antes de morir fue que la llevaran a ella pero lastimosamente su pequeño y débil cuerpo no resistió. Se preguntarán porque si el amor es tan fuerte el padre de Juvia abandonó a su madre y a su niña, es simple, ese hombre no era el otro lado del hilo de la madre de Juvia y esa situación es más común de lo que se imaginan.

Los humanos son bastante tontos o creen que encontraron el amor de su vida pero no es así, no indagan lo suficiente, no desarrollan su amor, definitivamente no son capaces de reconocer el amor cuando lo tienen al frente o bueno la mayoría de ellos son así, solo espero que Gray y Juvia sepan que son el uno para el otro y no sufran una decepción amorosa, eso es bastante terrible.

Claramente la madre de Juvia encontró al amor de su vida después de abandonar a su hija pero no fue lo suficientemente feliz, siempre tuvo un gran cargo de conciencia al saber que dejó a su pequeña y que nunca fue capaz de volver por ella. Triste ¿no? Su tío cuando se enteró sobre la pequeña no dudó ni un solo segundo, la mando traer debido a que no tenía el suficiente tiempo para viajar por ella y recogerla, esa es la razón por la que se encuentra en la misma ciudad que Gray y me encuentro muy ansiosa, quiero que se vean de una vez por todas.

Un ladrón robó el regalo de Juvia y ella algo angustiada esta buscándolo por todas partes, eso Juvia, sigue caminando hacia Gray y tú también niño, sigue acortando la distancia de su hilo rojo y por fin mírala.

— ¿Pero dónde diablos se supone que he de vender esta cosa?...¡Ah eso! ¡La tienda de tejidos! ¡Qué listo soy! –Gray sigue caminando en dirección a Juvia, de repente se detiene en una fuente al ver que se ha perdido por completo y Juvia sigue caminando hacia él, ¿No es hermoso? Por fin se van a ver, debo grabar este momento en mi mente por el resto de mi vida, aunque siempre tiendo a olvidar los primeros encuentros de mis parejas, ya han pasado más de mil quinientos años desde que tengo esta función, es una tarea supremamente difícil recordar todo, de hecho a veces olvido hasta mi propio nombre.

— Mierda, me perdí. ¿Dónde demonios está la maldita tienda de tejidos, maldita sea? –ese Gray tiene una lengua muy sucia, deberían lavarle la boca con agua y con jabón, me pregunto si será agradable para Juvia que es una niña tierna escuchar hablar a Gray.

— ¡Ishh! Tengo que tener cuidado con el agua –El niño abraza su bolsa de algodón dorado, la joven fue demasiado especifica con él y no puede dejar que el agua lo toque o perderá su valor y está sentado cerca de una fuente, a veces Gray no es muy inteligente.

— También tengo hambre...Tengo que darme prisa y vender esto para conseguir algo de comer — No tendrá para comer o irse a Magnolia si el algodón dorado se moja y Juvia esta muy triste, es obvio que en menos de dos segundos va a llover.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? He perdido el regalo que le traje a mi tío...Alguien lo ha de haber robado después de todo. -Segundos de tensión, Juvia está caminando y están a menos de cinco metros de Gray, vamos Juvia sigue caminando, él será tu cielo azul, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo.

Frustrante, completamente irritante y quiero gritar para quitarme toda esta rabia que tengo adentro, están a unos pocos centímetros y Juvia se detuvo para sentarse en la orilla de la fuente dándole la espalda a Gray. ¡Bien hecho niños! Caminaron el uno al otro solo que olvidaron verse a la cara. Están en el mismo lugar, solo volteen y mírense, por favor no quiero que sigan siendo desconocidos, su camino se ha cruzado solo tienen que verse.

No llores niña, no, lo vas a espantar, aguanta esas lagrimas, por favor nubes grises váyanse, no arruinen este momento. ¡Qué idiotez! Solo mírense.

— ¡Aaahh! ¡¿Lluviaaa?! –Las partes que se mojaron de su algodón se están volviendo negras, Gray está escapando de la lluvia y el hilo volvió a alargarse, ¡Bien hecho niña llorona! Por tu culpa se volvieron a alejar, ¡Deja de llorar, Juvia!

— Supongo que volveré a buscar -¿Por qué te levantas? No, vuelve ahí, no te alejes de Gray, es un estúpido regalo, él es el amor de tu vida. Por favor Juvia vuelve, ese niño es mucho más importante que tu tío.

No puedo creer que después de que estén tan cerca no vaya a ser el momento de su encuentro, esto es demasiado injusto, me han ilusionado y yo caí como una tonta.

— ¡Esto no es justo su majestad! –Debe estarse burlando de mí en este instante, ilusionándome pensando que por fin su amor iba a comenzar, pero no. Todo este viaje para nada, tal vez se encuentren en unos minutos más y me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua, solo debo esperar pacientemente, eso es lo que haré.

Ese ladrón, ahora va a robar a Gray. ¡Los ladrones son de lo peor! No, eso es del niño, no puedes tomarlo. Esas pastillas le dan la capacidad de detener el tiempo, se roba el algodón pero no tiene el suficiente tiempo de escapar, es un idiota, Gray lo ha visto.

— Vamos niño, dale una buena patada en el trasero y recupera lo que es tuyo. –Gray logra alcanzarlo y la bolsa donde guardaba todo se rompe, las cosas que había robado salen volando y llaman la atención de Juvia, vamos por favor véanse, no le des la espalda Gray, ese estúpido algodón no importa ya, Juvia está detrás tuyo recogiendo su regalo. Niña levanta la mirada y míralo, ¡Otra vez no! Su majestad se debe estar divirtiendo de lo lindo conmigo. Por favor, sólo pueden voltear los dos y mirarse a los ojos, Juvia es una niña inteligente sé que sabrá que él es el amor de su vida.

Ambos toman caminos separados y adiós a todo el amor que quería ver, mi telenovela resultó en hiatus y suben en trenes diferentes, pero esperen, por una milésima de segundo su hilo se corta, se pueden ver desde donde están sentados por la ventana de cada uno de sus trenes. Gray está ocupado comiéndose sus bentos y Juvia está viendo el cielo azul, por favor no se vayan sin siquiera verse, al menos que su cara quede en el inconsciente del otro.

Nada de eso sucede, ninguno de los dos se ve y siguen siendo desconocidos, solo debo esperar que una nueva oportunidad así se presente y que puedan conocerse. Ojalá no tenga que esperar mucho para esto.

.

.

.

Dieciocho años para él y diecisiete años para ella, después de lo que pasó en Fross nunca han estado tan cerca de conocerse, es triste que después de tanto tiempo no se hayan encontrado y que ella siga muy triste en el mundo, aunque ahora sea una mujer fuerte, demasiado hermosa, pareciera que nada le importa, ha aprendido a vivir bajo su tristeza y a esconder sus emociones en un mundo rodeado de lluvia.

Después de que su tío murió entro en un gremio de magos llamado Phantom Lord, su maestro la aceptó tal y como es, le enseñó a controlar sus poderes, ahora es una maga clase S, demasiado impresionante para su corta edad.

Gray por su parte es feliz en Fairy Tail y encontró una familia, buenos amigos y gente que lo quiere. Aún le duele todo lo que le pasó pero ha sabido cómo esconder sus sentimientos solo para él, Gray sigue hacia el futuro y es un chico que extiende el bien debido a los consejos de su pequeño y anciano maestro. Makarov.

Lucy, esa pequeña rubia algo exhibicionista que entró en el gremio gracias a Natsu es la razón por la que otra vez su hilo se está acortando, su maestro José Porla les ordenó destruir el gremio y encontrar a esa rubia, esa es su misión y piensan obtenerla por todos los medios posibles.

Después de tantos años y todas las circunstancias vividas terminaron siendo enemigos, caminando uno al otro dispuestos a atacarse por defender sus ideales. En la terraza de una enorme máquina que hace más memorable su encuentro, tanta espera valió la pena.

Sus ojos grises amenazadores ven a Juvia, este momento es el que espere toda mi vida, ella suspira, lo sabía desde el principio. Juvia sabría que él es su amor, su alma gemela y decide renunciar a la batalla, no sería capaz de atacarlo pero Gray quiere defender a su familia y si no la detiene el gigante de Phantom jamás se detendrá.

Una batalla, este es el amor más hermoso de todos, amor entre enemigos aunque Gray aún no sepa que ella es para él, nada de eso importa ahora, lo único relevante es que se han visto, saben que están en el mismo planeta, el mismo reino y que por medio de una pelea mostrarán sus poderes y sus personalidades, sí, Juvia está algo loca pero eso es lo más lindo del amor. Que ese sentimiento hace aceptar a la persona tal y como es y buscar lo mejor, su bienestar, la necesidad de tenerla cerca.

Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster hacen la pareja más hermosa que he tenido. Poco a poco se van a conocer, sabrán los gustos del otro, sus manías, gestos, hábitos y muy pronto se volverán uno. Su hilo rojo del destino se acortará por completo y dejaran de ser unos desconocidos a ser los más hermosos amantes, sí, tengo un trabajo estupendo.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí OS, los quiero. Dejen sus reviews y nos leemos mañana, empezaremos con una serie de cuatro OS, divorcio, reconciliación, alma y cásate conmigo._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Creen en el hilo rojo del destino?_

 _Espero que les guste mucho. Los quiero demasiado. Bye._


	25. Divorce

_Hola hermosuras! Llegamos al día veinticinco y les cuento que Divorcio, reconciliación, alma y cásate conmigo van a estar relacionados entre sí._

 _Bien, sin nada más que decir aquí está su historia, disfrútenla mucho._

 _ **Divorcio – Día 25**_

* * *

Me agacho nuevamente para ver por medio de la ventanilla del horno esas deliciosas galletas de chips de chocolate que se están tardando en hornearse, paso mi lengua por mis labios para aguantar las ganas que tengo de probarlas y vuelvo a ver el reloj que indica que faltan quince minutos para que las pueda devorar, aún queda mucho tiempo para que estén listas y sé mejor que nadie que ella no va a dejar que las coma recién salidas del horno, pues me puedo quemar y eso significa que tengo que esperar más tiempo hasta que se enfríen o al menos si soy lo suficientemente rápido puedo tomar una galleta antes de que mamá se dé cuenta.

Si saco una galleta ahora no estará rica pero si espero quince minutos mi madre entrará en la cocina y me lo impedirá así que estoy en un gran dilema y mi olfato no me ayuda en lo más mínimo, vuelvo a verlas nuevamente y creo que deben saber mucho mejor de lo que se ven. Me pongo el guante de cocina tal cual como lo hace mamá para no quemarme y abro la puerta del horno.

— ¡Suno, ni lo pienses! – Me levanto rápidamente al escuchar su voz y pongo mis brazos detrás de mi cuerpo para esconder las evidencias del crimen. No me puede culpar de nada ya que solo vigilo el postre que yo mismo preparé y era prácticamente imposible que me viera desde donde está ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? Estoy más que seguro que no tiene ojos en la espalda pero esto me hace dudar.

— No estaba haciendo nada, mamá.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces que hace ese guante en tu mano? -¡Me atrapó! ¿Esto es a lo que la gente llama sexto sentido? Pues el de mamá está perfectamente desarrollado porque sabe cómo millones de minutos antes las travesuras que siempre estoy a punto de realizar y me frena en seco.

— Nada… -Trato de que no me tiemble la voz ya que detrás de toda esa dulzura cuando se lo propone puede ser el peor de los demonios y le tengo más miedo que a papá.

— Primero la cena y luego si puedes comer tus galletas, es más, por ayudarme con la cena te daré tres galletas más, pero ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de acercarte al horno?

— Que me puedo quemar y que eres la única que lo puede manipular.

— Buen chico, ¿Podrías ver si tu hermana despertó? –Asiento y dejo todas las cosas donde estaban, cuando paso por el comedor veo a mamá que sonríe, hace mucho tiempo no la veía tan emocionada, su sonrisa es una de las cosas que más disfruto en la vida y aunque no me gusta demostrar mucho mis sentimientos ni mucho menos tener esperanza en que está vez será diferente creo que ha logrado contagiarme de su felicidad.

Mamá está poniendo la mesa con dedicación pero sobre todo con mucho cuidado, quiere que todo salga perfecto está noche y por eso estudió cada detalle para hacer una cena inolvidable. Limpió hasta el último rincón de la casa e hizo una receta demasiado complicada, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más le llevo tiempo fue arreglar su largo cabello azul y hacerse ese peinado que muy probablemente ni siquiera papá notará.

Mi padre hace un mes no viene a casa, su trabajo le demanda estar viajando por muchas partes y poco a poco se ha venido olvidando de nosotros, creo que lo más importante para él siempre es el trabajo y aunque me duela aceptarlo me estoy acostumbrado a vivir sin él, al menos cuando no parece existir no nos decepciona como siempre lo hace.

Subo las escaleras, camino por el pasillo y entro suavemente en su habitación para que no se asuste. Veo a Umi en su cama abrazando fuertemente al señor Snow, su conejo de felpa que ama demasiado, es su posesión más valiosa y siempre lleva su conejo a todas partes a las que va mientras yo cargo su inhalador por si alguna emergencia se presenta.

Es mi hermanita menor y debo ayudar a mi madre a cuidarla, tiene tan solo cinco años pero sus pulmones no funcionan con normalidad, así que debemos estar pendientes por si algún ataque se presenta y poder ayudarla.

— Umi, es hora de levantarse. –Lentamente mueve su pequeño cuerpecito y abre sus ojos, se rasca su ojito mientras se sienta en su cama.

— Shushu ¿Ya llegó papá? –Niego con la cabeza y sonrío al escuchar el apodo que me tiene o más bien como me nombra ya que no puede pronunciar mi nombre.

— No, pero la cena ya casi está e hice tus galletas favoritas. –Sonríe y se levanta de la cama. Se sienta en frente del tocador y me mira por medio del espejo.

— ¿Qué peinado quiere la princesa esta vez? –Sonríe y se tapa la carita con su conejo mientras mueve sus pies que cuelgan de la silla.

— Elsa –asiento y tomo suavemente su cabello para empezar a cepillarlo con delicadeza. Envidio el parecido que tiene con mi madre, tiene su cabello, sus ojos y su nariz, tío Gajeel le dice mini Juvia y yo, físicamente soy igual que Gray Fullbuster, mi padre.

Trato de peinarla sin halarla y le trenzó el cabello lo más rápido posible. Nunca pensé que pudiera desarrollar estos talentos pero trató de ayudarle a mamá en todo lo que pueda.

— ¡Lista! Papá puede llegar en cualquier momento –Se baja de la silla y empieza a saltar como un conejo fuera de la habitación, la acompaño para que no se tropiece o se caiga y juntos bajamos las escaleras.

— Buenas noches, mi princesa –Umi sale corriendo a los brazos de mamá y ella la alza como si fuera muy ligera, con su mano libre termina de prender las velas en el comedor y acomoda las servilletas.

— Mira, mami. El señor Shushu también se arregló para la cena. –Le muestra su conejo de felpa y mi madre sonríe al ver el corbatín de papel que Umi le ha puesto. El nombre de ese peluche hace referencia al mío y por supuesto tampoco lo puede pronunciar a la perfección.

— Pues se ve muy apuesto –Con su dedo índice toca suavemente la nariz de Umi y ella empieza a reír, le encanta que mamá haga eso.

— Papá va a llegar en cualquier momento –Mi madre sonríe, revisa el reloj de la pared y baja suavemente a Umi, mi hermanita va corriendo al sillón que queda al lado de la ventana y con el señor Snow empiezan a ver a través del cristal, está emocionada y yo solo espero que no se repita la misma historia de siempre y que nos deje esperando, mi padre es experto en inventar excusas y aunque finjamos que todo está bien y que lo comprendemos creo que me estoy cansando de esta situación.

— Sirvo la cena cuando llegue Gray. –Asiento y trato de calmar los pensamientos negativos que me invaden a cerca de mi padre, se supone que debió haber llegado hace media hora y ni siquiera se ha dignado en llamar para saber dónde está. Odio decirlo pero estoy firmemente convencido que ya no va a venir.

Me siento tranquilamente en el sillón y pongo los pies en este, esto va para largo aunque mi madre no lo quiera aceptar.

— ¡Llegó papá! –Umi se emociona con cada carro que pasa en frente de nuestra casa, levantó la mirada y descubro que solo es una persona que se detuvo por un momento cerca del estacionamiento de papá y la pequeña solo suspira de decepción.

.

.

.

Los minutos pasan, mi estómago ruge de hambre y ya me quede sin vidas en cada uno de los juegos de mi celular, estoy legalmente aburrido y ya me canse de esperar, las velas ya prácticamente se han consumido y el reloj de la pared muestra que ya es bastante tarde por desgracia para nosotros pues mañana tenemos escuela, Umi se quedó dormida con su cabeza en el brazo de la silla y en dirección a la ventana. Mamá revisa su celular a cada segundo esperando una noticia de papá pero es inútil. Sé que nuevamente lo hizo y no me sorprende, lo único que no entiendo es porque ahora me duele el pecho y tengo mis dientes fuertemente apretados, sabía mejor que nadie que no tenía que ilusionarme con esto, pero es difícil que tu propio padre prometa algo y que el mismo se encargue de dañar cada uno de los compromisos que hace. ¿Qué más puedo esperar de ese hombre? Falto a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y me llamo dos días después diciendo que en el lugar donde estaba no llegaba señal, aún cree que soy un niño manipulable como Umi al que le inventa cualquier cosa y ya queda perdonado.

Pongo mis pies en el piso, me quito los zapatos y ese estúpido corbatín que me está estrangulando, boto cada una de las prendas elegantes que me hacen ver como un estúpido al piso y cuando me siento por fin libre de todo ese peso que estaba sobre mi cuerpo desordeno mi cabello. Mi madre ya no sonríe y sus ojos no tienen el mismo brillo que adquirieron cuando Gray llamo para decirle que llegaba hoy por fin después de tanto tiempo. Ella quita los ojos del celular cuando me levanto del sofá y me dirijo a la mesa para quitar las velas y los adornos que le daban la bienvenida a ese hombre, me mira sorprendida y luego respira hondamente para fingir que nada está sucediendo y que es más fuerte que nunca. No entiendo como hace para no llorar, para soportar el olvido y desinterés de ese hombre que no parece mi padre…creo que las personas cambian con el tiempo y debemos acostumbrarnos a esos cambios pero no es justo para Umi, mucho menos para mi madre que lo único que hace es cuidarnos y amarlo a él, no lo merece, Gray no merece ninguna de sus lágrimas.

— Parece que solo somos los dos –Su voz suena melancólica, pero aun así no flaquea y levanta su cabeza para dibujar una delgada línea curvada en sus labios, una sonrisa fingida y algo dolorosa, esa expresión que se está volviendo tan normal en su rostro y que por más que yo quiera no puedo borrar.

— Voy a calentar la comida –Hablo rápidamente para no seguir con este silencio doloroso. Mi madre asiente y se acerca a mí para acariciar mi cabello, me encojo un poco al recibir su caricia, sabe que ya estoy grandecito y que no me gusta ese tipo de cosas pero mágicamente he dejado de sentir ese dolor en el pecho y mi mandíbula se relaja, tal vez doce años no son muchos para dejar que ella sienta que estoy ahí y que nunca la voy a abandonar, que nunca le haría daño conscientemente y que soy su mayor apoyo aunque a veces no me pueda meter en cosas de adultos, ni tenga la suficiente experiencia para dar un consejo o para hacer que los desplantes de papá dejen de doler tanto.

— Déjame acostar a Umi y ya comemos –Ella no es consciente que se está mordiendo el labio inferior tratando de contener sus sentimientos, no ve lo que yo veo al observar cómo deshace su hermoso peinado y sus ondas azules vuelven a la normalidad, no sabe que me duele verla así y me molesta que él no aprecie todo lo que ella hace y daría por él.

Mamá toma a Umi delicadamente entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta su habitación, mi hermanita es pequeña, muy frágil, parece hecha de cristal, más bien sus pulmones son lo más débil que tiene pero eso no le impide tener un corazón dulce y muy grande. En las crisis asmáticas más duras que ha tenido mi padre nunca ha venido a acompañarla en el hospital pero aún así lo ama más que a nadie en el mundo y basta solo con ser testigos de las cuatro horas que espero sentada en ese sillón a que apareciera, emocionándose con cada carro que aparecía, buscando el color negro del Merecedes de mi padre y preguntándole a mamá cada minuto si él ya iba a llegar. Es muy persistente cuando se lo propone pero el sueño es más fuerte que ella, el señor Snow y Umi tienen su reloj biológico al cual no pueden escapar y agradezco que sea así porque sería más doloroso para mamá tenerle que explicar que Gray volvió a incumplir a su palabra.

Voy a la cocina y sirvo la comida en la vajilla especial, el hecho de que Gray no haya venido no significa que nosotros tengamos que amargarnos y sacrificar el esfuerzo que hicimos para que esta comida estuviera deliciosa, pongo los platos en el horno microondas para que se calienten y finalmente los acomodo en la mesa.

Me siento y espero que llegue mamá sin importarme lo hambriento que estoy y recuerdo que unas deliciosas galletas están en la bandeja encima del mesón, vuelvo por el postre y cuando llego al comedor con mi delicioso tesoro mi madre sonríe y únicamente empieza a comer cuando yo doy el primer bocado.

— ¿Qué tal está?

— Delicioso, mamá. Eres toda una experta, me tienes que enseñar la receta –Mamá se relaja en su silla, ha sonreído sinceramente después de toda esta espera y trato de que el momento sea agradable para ella. Le cuento sobre las convocatorias para el equipo de baloncesto, de mí esfuerzo por convertirme en un gran jugador y de lo emocionado que estoy porque me acepten en el equipo. También le cuento sobre mis calificaciones y que muy probablemente pueda acceder a la beca del colegio, no es gran cosa pues dinero sobra en esta casa pero la profesora me dijo que si sigo así puedo recibir una beca en las mejores universidades del país y eso significa que puedo volverme una persona responsable y proteger a Umi y a mamá.

Al terminar tomo las galletas, dicen que el chocolate es la mejor cura para la tristeza. Mamá prende el televisor y es muy extraño en ella que me deje ver mis programas favoritos sabiendo que mañana hay escuela pero imagino que es un acto de agradecimiento por todo lo que pasamos hoy. Nos llenamos la boca de chocolate como niños y reímos con las ocurrencias de lo que presentan. Guardamos algunas galletas para Umi y cuando me doy cuenta mamá ya ha quedado dormida.

— Mamá -la llamo suavemente y ella despierta, mira el reloj y se alarma por la avanzada hora.

— Mañana tienes escuela, Suno. –Me levanto y apago el televisor — Si, mamá. Descansa y gracias por la deliciosa cena.

— No olvides lavarte los dientes mi bebé.

— ¡Mamá! –hablo en protesta por la forma en que habla y luego sonríe, me da un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches y sube a su habitación, estoy rendido y espero que pueda levantarme mañana para ir a la escuela.

Me lavo los dientes y me meto debajo de las cobijas, para mí pasan cinco minutos pero ya es de mañana y un nuevo día me espera. Me alisto rápidamente y cuando bajo el desayuno ya está servido, Umi ya está lista y su conejo también lo está.

— Buenos días, Shushu. ¿Sabes algo de papá? –Miro a mi mamá y ella le muestra un mensaje de papá, veo la hora y se lo envío a la una de la mañana de hoy. " _Juvia, me aplazaron el vuelo por mal clima. Mañana llego sin falta en las horas de la noche._ "

— Papi viene hoy –Umi emocionada sube sus brazos y empieza a dar pataditas, me tomo el jugo de naranja escéptico a todo y siento que el buen humor que sentía al despertarme se esfumó de repente.

— Aquí está tu almuerzo.

— Gracias, mamá. –meto la bolsa en mi maleta y al terminar levanto los platos, me lavo los dientes y cuando bajo el autobús nos está esperando. Tomo de la mano a Umi y nos despedimos de mamá.

— Cuídense mucho, mis bebes. Suno no sueltes a Umi hasta que la dejes en las manos de la maestra.

— Ya lo sé, mamá. –Puede llegar a ser tan sobre protectora, siempre nos dice lo mismo. Umi le da un beso a mamá y juntos vamos al autobús.

— Ojalá se acabe este día rápido, Shushu. Quiero ver a papi. –Yo quiero todo lo contrario pero frenar el tiempo por desgracia no está en mis habilidades.

.

.

.

Mamá ha llegado con Umi de su clase de ballet, es un ejercicio menos agresivo para ella pero de todos modos su profesora tiene especial cuidado por su condición. He terminado las tareas y estoy acostado en el sofá sin nada que hacer, chateando con mis amigos y jugando con mi celular. Veo como mamá sube a Umi para darle un baño y prendo el televisor para ver mi programa favorito.

Pronto será el recital de baile de Umi y probablemente Gray tampoco ira a su presentación como no lo hizo en su primera obra de teatro, era el árbol más bonito de todos pero su sonrisa no apareció porque solo veía en dirección a un puesto vacío al lado de mamá. Al que le pertenecía a su padre que nunca llegó y que le prometió estar ahí.

Después de casi una hora mamá sale de la habitación de Umi y empieza a bajar por las escaleras.

— Casi no se queda dormida –Miro a mamá haciéndole entender que comprendo la situación pues después de que me hace jugar con todos sus juguetes y agota toda su energía, solo ahí se duerme esa niña con energía solar.

— Es todo un terremoto –le digo y veo cómo repentinamente casi se desploma pero antes de hacerlo se agarra fuertemente de la baranda de la escalera.

— ¿Mamá, estás bien? –Me levanto rápidamente y la ayudo a sentarse, nunca la había visto de esa manera y no entiendo que le sucede.

— Solo fue un mareo, Suno. Estoy bien. –saco mi teléfono de mi bolsillo con la intención de llamar a un médico pero algo debajo de la puerta entra rápidamente, es un sobre y lo levanto. Lo examinó por todas partes y veo que es para mamá pero es extraño que el cartero se haya equivocado y no lo haya dejado en el buzón enorme que hay afuera de la casa.

— Es para ti, mamá. ¿Quieres que llame al doctor para que te examine? –Mamá niega con la cabeza y abre el sobre, saca lo que parecen ser fotos y su expresión cambia drásticamente, incrédula pasa las fotos rápidamente y lleva sus manos a su boca. Sus ojos se cristalizan rápidamente y su respiración comienza a agitarse.

— ¿Qué pasó, mamá? ¿Qué es eso? –Cuando intento acercarme para ver las fotos las pone contra su cuerpo impidiéndome verlas, escuchó el motor del carro y me doy cuenta que Gray ha llegado. Mamá aprieta fuertemente el sobre en sus manos y me ve, su rostro no es más que una confusión de sentimientos. Está enojada, triste, confundida y se levanta rápidamente de la silla.

— Quiero que no salgan por nada del mundo de su habitación. ¿Entendiste?

— ¿Qué ocurre, mamá? –Me congela con su penetrante mirada y asiento, subo las escaleras pero esta situación es extraña, ¿Por qué no me deja saludarlo después de un mes entero sin ver a papá? Me aseguró que Umi esté durmiendo y cierro su puerta pero lentamente sin que me vean me hago tras una pared para poder escuchar lo que están hablando, odio desconocer las cosas y más con esa imagen aterrada de mamá que no puedo sacar de mi mente.

Abre la puerta y asomó la cabeza, mamá cruza sus brazos y él tiene su ceño fruncido, sé que está enojado, así se pone cuando hay problemas en su trabajo.

— Hola –Papá se acerca a ella para saludarla pero mamá se corre hacia atrás para no recibir su caricia, algo muy grave está pasando. Anteriormente nos había hecho ese tipo de desplantes pero ella jamás lo recibe así.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás enojada? –odio el tono de voz de ese idiota, es tan prepotente, cree que tiene la razón en todo y nunca escucha opiniones de los demás.

— Ayer nos quedamos esperándote hasta las doce de la noche...Suno te había preparado la cena.

— No es mi culpa que la tormenta de nieve se haya intensificado, no controlo el tiempo ¿Sabes? Además las cosas en el trabajo no van bien y no estoy dispuesto a aguantarme tus berrinches –Estoy tan cansado de sus malditas excusas, trabaja como mula para saber qué es solo un empleado que hace millonario a su jefe y que no vale nada ante sus ojos.

— ¿Berrinches? No Gray, no dije nada cuando olvidaste por completo el cumpleaños de tu hijo, cuando no fuiste a la obra de teatro de Umi...— ¡Era un árbol, Juvia. No iba a decir una sola palabra!

— Era importante para ella, así fuera el árbol número dos esperaba que tú estuvieras ahí y ¿adivina que? Nunca llegaste. He estado sola en cada una de sus crisis y solo llamas cuando se te da la gana, no sabes nada de tus hijos, ya no me dices cosas bonitas ¿Ya no te importamos?

— Tengo tanto trabajo que no me puedo quedar a discutir los sacrificios que tengo que hacer para que a ustedes no les falte nada –Papá iba a dejar a mamá con la palabra en la boca pero ella lo detiene y lo hala para que la vuelva a ver a la cara.

— No, me vas a escuchar. Creo que he alargado esta conversación mucho tiempo pero no puedo seguir así, te veo solo diez veces en el año y la distancia fragmenta nuestra relación, tu relación con tus hijos. No me escuchas cuando necesito hablarte y me trago todos mis problemas yo sola porque no tengo a nadie más. Ya no parecemos una familia, no sabes nada de tus hijos, en cada reunión de padres estoy sola y a ti solo te importa tu trabajo.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres que haga? Soy el único que aporta en esta casa, ese trabajo es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado para mi perfil profesional y tengo que renunciar a unas cosas para mantenerlo.

— Ese trabajo fue lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado, quiero que renuncies, que consigas un trabajo donde puedas estar acá, donde podamos dormir más de dos noches y no tenga que despedirte cada vez que te necesito...Solo te pido más tiempo para nosotros.

— ¿Y quién va a sostener esta casa? ¿Tú? No sabes hacer nada, lo único que haces es planchar y lavar, no creo que puedas pagar todos los gastos con eso. –Creo que sus palabras han logrado herirla, mamá está llorando pero se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente. — Sabes mejor que nadie porque no pude terminar la universidad –Se está refiriendo a mi, yo no dejé que fuera una persona exitosa e independiente.

— Sí y por eso tienes que dejarme las cosas a mi, sin ponerte de exigente. Si me das permiso tengo que entregar un informe.

— ¿Sabes? No lo quería aceptar, siempre pensé que era por el trabajo, que te esforzabas por nosotros. Pero no quieres renunciar por esto ¿No es así? –Mamá le tira las fotos al piso y Gray ladea su cabeza tratando de identificar qué es lo que está esparcido sobre el suelo.

— ¿Me estás espiando?

— Entonces, no lo niegas. No, yo no te estaba espiando porque puse toda mi confianza en ti y creo que me he equivocado. Soy una tonta por pensar que solo me ibas a amar a mi, que me ibas a respetar. Tal vez ella misma fue la que me envió esto para que me aleje de ti y lo ha conseguido, ¿Cómo podías venir y compartir la cama conmigo cuando lo hacías con una vagabunda?

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Juvia? Yo solo me mato trabajando como burro para mis hijos, para ti ¿Y me vienes con esto? ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?

— ¿De qué sirve todo eso? ¡Dime! ¿De qué sirve que estemos llenos de dinero cuando ni siquiera puedes salir a un parque con tus hijos sin tener que estar contestando ese maldito teléfono? Cuando buscas en otra mujer lo que yo te puedo dar. El tiempo perdido no vuelve, no viste crecer a tus propios hijos y nos cambiaste por una cualquiera, yo no...No sé qué decir, eres un desconocido para ellos. –Papá levanta las fotos mientras mamá sigue derramando lágrimas y trata de controlarse y ser fuerte delante de él.

— Esto es falso, no tengo nada con otra mujer. Juvia, Briar es solo mi jefa de trabajo, esto nunca sucedió –Escuchó un ruido y voy corriendo rápidamente para asegurarme que Umi siga durmiendo, sería nefasto que ella viera esta escena.

— A mí me parece muy real, puedo no tener el conocimiento y todo el estudio que tú tienes pero no soy estúpida...No trates de verme la cara de nuevo, no cuando ya lo sé todo.

— Esto es una trampa, es una mentira. Te juro que nunca he estado con una mujer que no seas tú, te lo juro por mis hijos.

— No los metas en esto, ¡mentiroso!... No cuando esto está claro y te metiste con otra mujer... ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No sabes cuánto me duele?

— ¡Es mentira, Juvia!

— ¡Deja de negarlo! Me das asco, Gray. Era obvio que ibas a conseguirte otra mujer, por eso no venias, yo no te hacía falta ¿No es así?

— Esto es un montaje, tienes que creer en mí.

— No, yo...yo soporte cada noche sola en mi habitación esperando aunque sea un maldito mensaje tuyo, pasaba noches enteras pensándote, necesitándote, sintiendo que me ahogaba en mi propia soledad cuando había días que ni siquiera una llamada me hacías. Veía a todas las mujeres junto a sus esposos y me sentía tan sola. Pensaba en si tú aún me amabas, si lo nuestro podía seguir funcionando a distancia, si aunque habían mujeres hermosas solo tendrías ojos para mí. Las dudas sobre esto venían a mi mente en cada segundo, como un bombardeo y ahora sé que todo es verdad. Tú me dejaste de amar, tú tienes otra mujer y por eso ya no nos das de tu tiempo. Aguante mucho, Gray. Pero esto es demasiado, algo que yo ya no puedo permitir, así me muera del dolor... — ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Vas a dejar que esto se acabe por una mentira? –Papá la agarra de los brazos algo fuerte y la sacude como si fuera una niña.

— Yo era la que vivía en una mentira. Esto no te lo puedo perdonar... –Su voz se escucha muy bajita y necesita tomar aire para seguir hablando — Puedes seguir viendo a tus hijos y te deseo que seas muy feliz.

— ¡Esto es una tontería! ¿Cómo se yo que esto no lo montaste tu? Que necesitabas una excusa para discutir conmigo, conseguiste otro hombre y no tienes el valor de decírmelo ¿No es así? Te cansaste de "tu soledad" y te acostaste con otro.. –Mamá estrella bruscamente su mano en el rostro de Gray, nunca la había visto así de alterada, de violenta.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? No soy como la puta con la que te acuestas...¡Quiero el divorcio! –Un nudo en la garganta se me atora y siento un fuerte dolor en el estomago, esto no debería afectarme, mi padre no fue el mejor y sé que lo odio. Pero ¿Por qué nos tenía que hacer esto? ¿Por qué nos traicionó cuando era el único en el teníamos todas nuestras esperanzas?

— Si eso es lo que quieres, esperaré los papeles encima de mi escritorio. Solo recuerda que has sido la que ha destruido esta familia. La que cree en todo el mundo menos en su esposo.

— Eres un cínico y un idiota que no entiende razones. Solo, jamás aparezcas en este lugar con esa mujer o nunca nos vas a volver a ver. –Orgulloso levanta la cabeza y toma su maleta, decido salir de mi escondite y abre sus ojos grandemente cuando me ve, la maleta cae al suelo y está en un estado muy parecido al shock, no sabe definitivamente que decirme.

— Suno...¿Escuchaste todo? –La actitud con la que gritó a mi mamá desapareció, cree que a mí tampoco me ha perdido pero lo miro fríamente, trato de que la voz no se me rompa y lo señaló con mi dedo índice.

— Hay algo en lo que te equivocas. Mamá sabe hacer muchas cosas y entre ellas ser mejor papá que tú. ¡Lárgate! Yo solo puedo cuidarlas, como lo he hecho desde que conseguiste tu trabajo, solo recuerda que cuando te echen como un perro y esa mujer te haya exprimido todo el dinero estarás solo...Sí, Umi crecerá y no te necesitará, me voy a encargar que se de cuenta que clase de padre tiene.

— ¿Le lavaste el cerebro a nuestros hijos también? ¿Hasta dónde has llegado? –azota la puerta al salir y mi madre está temblando, creo que en cualquier momento se va a derrumbar y sus ojos me muestran el dolor tan terrible que está sintiendo.

— Te dije que no salieras de tu habitación –Se va en dirección a mi y de repente lleva sus manos a su boca, sale corriendo para el baño y yo voy tras ella esperando que este bien. Le tomó el cabello en una coleta para que no se ensucie con su vomito y luego cuando termina le pasó papel higiénico para que se limpie.

— ¿Estás bien? –Asiente y trata de levantarse.

— Todo esto me dio un mareo. Lo siento, perdóname por hacerte vivir esto. –Niego con la cabeza, ella no tiene que culparse cuando yo fui el que me metí en la conversación, cuando decidí saber toda la verdad y afrontarla, en cambio yo sí tengo que ser perdonado, por mi culpa mamá no cumplió lo que quería hacer.

— Siento haber sido yo el que no te dejo cumplir tus sueños. –no sé porque dije eso en voz alta pero mamá me mira y niega en repetidas ocasiones con su cabeza.

— No, yo no me arrepiento de lo que perdí cuando decidí dejarlo todo por ti, no me importa solo saber cómo ser una madre porque tú y Umi son lo mejor que me ha pasado...No vuelvas a decir eso jamás –me abraza y simplemente empieza a llorar, yo no puedo soportarlo, odio esto, siento como si el mundo se me hubiera venido encima y no quiero derramar una sola lágrima por él pero es inútil. Los brazos de mi madre son el mejor consuelo y su calidez me abriga y no me hace sentir perdido o solo. Me duele la separación de mis padres y saber que mi papá ha decidido dejarnos sin luchar por nosotros.

.

.

.

Prometí que esa era la última vez que iba a llorar por mi padre pero no han sido fáciles estos cinco días, él nunca había estado con nosotros, sin embargo ahora su ausencia es diferente, esto es algo permanente y definitivamente no es sencillo asimilar que todo lo que conocías y en lo que creías se destruyó y que tu padre no hizo nada por arreglarlo. Que ya tienes que ver cómo tu padre forma otra familia y como mamá se dará una oportunidad con alguien más que no sea Gray, aunque creo que es imposible que ella lo olvide y estoy más que seguro que no podrá rehacer su vida con otro hombre. De solo pensar en todo eso se me revuelve el estómago y mi cabeza empieza a doler, soy solo un chico y lo único que pedía en la vida es tener una familia amorosa y unida, pero no siempre obtienes lo que quieres.

Cada vez que voy a la cama finjo estar dormido cuando mamá pasa a revisar nuestras habitaciones, luego cuando el insomnio me aburre y no lo puedo controlar, me levanto y me acerco a su habitación. Es doloroso escuchar como mi madre llora desconsolada y delante de nosotros es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en la vida.

Mi madre está muy mal y debo aceptar que a mí también me duele esta situación, antes de que ese trabajo apareciera era el mejor padre del mundo, el más amoroso, con el que podía hablar y jugar hasta que la oscuridad nos impedía seguir viendo la pelota. No sé cuándo cambio tanto, cuando sus palabras que eran especialmente para nosotros ahora solo se las da a ese aparato que tiene en la oreja...Quisiera que todo esto fuera mentira, que papá nunca nos hubiera traicionado y que hoy estuviera acá. Desearía que dijera que somos lo más importante en su vida y que ninguna otra cosa importa, pero es muy fácil soñar.

Mamá está haciendo la cena, a veces se queda viendo a un punto en específico mordiendo su labio con fuerza. Lleva más de diez minutos batiendo el pudín y creo que está suprimiendo toda su rabia en el pobre postre porque las paredes han logrado mancharse de la fuerza que le está imprimiendo.

— Pásame los moldes, Suno. –Señala un lugar y yo voy a buscarlos. Apaga la estufa y cuidadosamente coloca la mezcla en el lugar exacto sin que se rebose, en seguida los deja encima del mesón para que se enfríe en unos minutos.

— ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial? Ya sabes para comprar un helado o algo así –Mamá me ve extrañada y luego sonríe, asiente con la cabeza y me da la espalda para empezar a lavar los platos, de repente se desploma encima de mí y no puedo sostener su peso y ambos caemos al suelo.

— Mamá –La llamo en repetidas ocasiones pero no reacciona, sé que no se ha alimentado muy bien en estos días y puede ser la causa por la cual se encuentra así. Saco mi celular del bolsillo mientras la acomodo en el suelo y en seguida llamó a su doctora, creo que me duele todo el trasero y mi brazo derecho arde.

Después de dos minutos mi mamá reacciona y se levanta suavemente, me mira algo confundida y luego voltea a mirar a todas partes.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Te desmayaste, mamá. Ya le pedí a Grandeneey que viniera, ve y te recuestas un rato en la cama que yo voy por Umi a la casa de Lucy.

— No es necesario, no tengo nada, Suno.

— Mamá, debes tener un virus, estas vomitando y te mareas con facilidad. Es mejor que te vea y descarte lo que tengas pues Umi y yo nos podemos enfermar también –Le tomó la mano y empiezo a halarla fuera de la cocina y ella deja de hacer fuerza y va voluntariamente a su habitación.

— No la dejes cruzar la calle y tómala muy bien de la mano.

— Mamá es a dos cuadras de acá, nada nos va a pasar. –Ella se recuesta en la cama y aprieta fuertemente los ojos, necesita a papá y no sé si podrá superar esto. Le llevó una cobija y la arropo, está cansada y necesita dormir, aún me pregunto si duerme en las noches o solo piensa en lo que Gray nos hizo.

Salgo rápidamente y voy por el pequeño conejo a la casa de su amiguita Nashi, saludó normalmente sin ánimos de conversar con Natsu o Lucy, Natsu es el mejor amigo de mi padre y por tanto lo único que me limito a hacer es llevármela, no comentó nada de lo que pasó pero es más que obvio que él lo sabe todo y sinceramente prefiero que no diga nada al respecto. Umi no quiere irse pero pese a sus ruegos por quedarse otro rato más le digo que mamá así lo quiso, pues no puedo dejarla tanto tiempo sola y quiero estar ahí para saber que le dice la doctora.

Caminamos a casa mientras escucho como felizmente me cuenta sobre su sesión de juegos con su amiga y de lo mucho que se divierten juntas. El señor Snow debe lavarse pues está muy sucio y los ojitos de Umi empiezan a pesarle, debe tener mucho sueño.

Entramos a la casa y me doy cuenta que Grandeneey está a punto de irse, la saludo cordialmente y le sirvo a Umi sus onces para que calme el hambre hasta la cena, me despido de la doctora y la acompaño a la puerta, solo en ese instante subo rápidamente donde mamá y me doy cuenta que ella sigue en su cama, pero hay algo diferente en ella que hace veinte minutos cuando me fui, se encuentra blanca como un papel y su respiración no es normal. Me acerco más a ella y da un pequeño salto de sorpresa al verme.

— ¿Qué tienes, mami? ¿Te dijeron algo malo?

— No es nada. –Niego con la cabeza y frunzo el ceño totalmente enojado, no me gusta que me oculte cosas cuando claramente algo está sucediendo.

— Suno, lo que me pasa no es una enfermedad, es algo que yo no esperaba.

— ¿Qué es mamá? Me estás asustando –recuesta su cabeza en la almohada y su mirada se pierde en el techo, pasa saliva y espera unos segundos como si estuviera buscando la mejor forma de decirme.

— Suno, voy a tener otro bebé…Estoy embarazada –mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa, no es un buen momento para bebés y mucho menos con lo que acabo de pasar con mis padres.

— Todo esto es tan extraño, solo sentí esta sensación cuando supe que tú estabas en mi vientre, estaba tan asustada pero Gray dijo que iba a ser el mejor padre para ti, estaba tan asustado como yo pero los dos supimos cómo salir adelante, respondió por los dos...Ahora no tengo su apoyo.

— Solo tienes que decirle a Gray, él tiene que saber. –Mamá niega con la cabeza y se toca el vientre suavemente.

— Ese día Gray dijo tantas cosas, él va a creer que no es suyo, por eso no quiero que le digas nada, por el momento las cosas están mejor así ¿Puedes guardar el secreto? –Lo dudo unos segundos, lo mejor para el bebé que viene en camino es tener una familia y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes pero papá no quiere volver o por lo menos no ha hecho contacto con nosotros desde que se fue — Hazlo por mí, Suno. No le cuentes a papá sobre el bebé, yo le diré que estoy embarazada cuando sea el momento preciso, ahora no quiero que todo lo que esté pasando se vuelva más grande con lo de tu hermanito. –La sorpresa es muy grande, aún no logro asimilar la noticia y trato de aclarar mis pensamientos pero es inútil. Un nuevo bebe va a venir a este mundo y mi padre sigue siendo un imbécil al dudar de mi madre, al decirle que es una mujer infiel cuando ella lo único que hace es velar porque estemos bien y esperarlo a él.

— ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? –Una voz infantil me saca de mis pensamientos y veo a Umi en la puerta abrazando a su conejo y demandando una respuesta. Yo puedo guardar el secreto y no decirle a Gray sobre el bebé pero claramente ella no lo hará.

* * *

 _Bien, mañana continuará esta historia que espero que les haya gustado mucho, dejen su review acá abajo por favor. No sean tímidos!_

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Creen que Gray si le fue infiel a Juvia con su jefa?_

 _Los quiero bastante y tengan un excelente día..._

 _Esta historia continuara...mañana._


	26. Reconciliación

_Hola hermosuras! Nuevamente estoy acá con la continuación de esta historia que nos tiene comiéndonos las uñas, ok no :3 los quiero demasiado y espero que les guste mucho. Bien sin más, aquí:_

 _ **Reconciliación – Día 26**_

* * *

Entro al castillo por el jardín como toda una princesa, mi hermano mayor, el príncipe de hielo me acompaña mientras me toma de la mano y yo saludo a las hermosas flores que ya renacieron por la primavera y pareciera que me hacen una reverencia. Nuevamente estoy en casa, Shushu fue a recogerme donde mi mejor amiga de juegos y aunque estoy algo enojada con él porque no me dejo quedarme más tiempo con ella, estoy emocionada por ver a mami y contarle todo lo que paso en casa de Nashi.

Tío Natsu entró a nuestra peluquería, la más fabulosa de toda la ciudad y que está ubicada en el jardín cerca a nuestra casita del árbol, quiso la promoción completa y aunque era mucho trabajo para las dos solas terminamos maquillándolo, peinándolo y por supuesto haciéndole las uñas. Cuando se miró al espejo sonrió y dijo que le había encantado nuestro trabajo, que teníamos mucho talento y nos premió con un postre de fresas. Dijo además que debíamos comerlo muy rápido o tía Erza lo mataría y después de eso no lo volvimos a ver por un rato.

Nashi me mostró su nueva cocinita que le dio tío Natsu por sus buenas notas en pre-escolar, es muy bonita y trae más de treinta accesorios, ahora podemos hacer más alimentos y no solo la sopa de pasto que al señor Shushu no le agrada demasiado, además las tasas para la hora de té son de diferentes colores y aunque Nashi pidió la rosa para ella, el azul de mi tasa combina con mi cabello o bueno eso fue lo que dijo tía Lucy.

Pudimos servir té de verdad y tomarlo mientras tía Lucy nos daba pequeñas galletas con chispas de chocolate, al señor Shushu y a Igneel el dragón de Nashi le gustó bastante aunque sus boquitas quedaron manchadas, espero que mami no me regañe por dejar ensuciar al señor Shushu.

Todo en casa de mi amiga es muy lindo, me gusta que su papá este con ella todo el tiempo y que le ponga mucha atención, a él le gusta jugar con Nashi y se ríen demasiado, se ve que la quiere muchísimo y la complace en todo lo que ella le pide. En cambio cuando papá viene a casa solo habla por ese extraño aparato de su oreja y no escucha lo que le digo, desearía que me quisiera así, que estuviera conmigo cuando yo sé lo pidiera, que fuera a mis obras de teatro y que me acompañara en el hospital cuando me pongo enfermita. Pero no puede estar conmigo por su trabajo, él es muy responsable así que no puede fallar y todo eso lo hace por mí, pero a veces quisiera que pudiera tener poderes y viniera volando a rescatarme, me pregunto si él sabe cuánto lo extraño y cuanto lo quiero.

Mami dice que cuando cierras los ojos y deseas algo con todo el corazón frente a las velitas del pastel de cumpleaños tu deseo se hace realidad, ese será mi deseo de cumpleaños y en unos cuantos días cumplo años así que no tendré que esperar mucho tiempo para ver a mi papi y poder jugar con él como tío Natsu hace con Nashi. Cada vez que mi cumpleaños se acerca me da mucha felicidad, papi viene aunque sea solo un rato a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y me unta la nariz con pastel, luego me da una rebanada y me dice que me quiere mucho. Estoy emocionada por todos los regalos que me van a dar, quiero una nueva muñeca y un traje para el señor Shushu pero también quiero una mascota. Nashi tiene un gato llamado Happy y es muy bonito, sus ojos son enormes y es muy suave, pasó un buen rato con nosotras y lo acaricié mucho, espero que nadie me haya visto porque a mi mami no le gusta que este cerca de los animales, dice que me puede dar una crisis y si me enfermo ella se pondrá muy triste.

Siento que hago mucho esfuerzo al respirar pero mami me regañará por acariciar a Happy así que esa parte no se la voy a contar. Entro a casa y me quito los zapatos, me pongo mis pantuflas de conejito y busco por todas partes a mami pero no la veo en el primer piso y mis ojos me muestran algo mucho peor. El dragón de cabello rosado se encuentra en la sala con la bolsa donde saca los objetos dolorosos para hacer tortura, la última vez me pincho con una extraña y muy grande aguja, me dijo que eso se le hace a las niñas malas, tal vez se enteró que acaricie a Happy y me va a pinchar otra vez. Asustada corro a la cocina y abrazo fuertemente al señor Shushu esperando que me proteja y que esa mujer no se dé cuenta que estoy en el lugar.

Shushu sale a mi defensa y con sus poderes la lleva a la puerta y la aleja de mí, miro por la ventana y solo estoy tranquila cuando el dragón abre sus alas y se va rápidamente de mi casa. He sido salvada nuevamente por el príncipe de hielo y mi pancita suena demostrando que tengo mucha hambre.

Shushu se acerca a mí y me desordena un poco el cabello. Sonríe y se agacha a mi altura para verme a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quiere de comer la princesa? –Me gusta que me llame así y casi de punticas le señaló el frasco de galletas que hay arriba de la nevera, aunque un olor llega a mi nariz, creo que es un postre.

— Huele a pudín. –Trato de empinarme y ver el mesón para saber si puedo comer el postre que mami preparó, a veces no me gusta ser tan pequeña porque todas las cosas son muy altas y necesito ayuda por si quiero tomar alguna cosa.

— Mamá lo hizo para ti pero aún no se enfría y Lucy me dijo que te dio bastante dulce así que para comer te voy a dar un poco de frutas.

Hago un puchero tratando de convencer a mi hermano pero él niega con la cabeza y se pone firme.

— Solo un poco de torta de chocolate -Yay, empiezo a dar pataditas suaves de la emoción pues aunque ya he comido bastante dulce hoy nada es suficiente, siento al señor Shushu en la silla de mi lado, le comparto de mi comida y juntos empezamos a comer.

Recuerdo que tengo tarea y debo decirle a mami que me ayude a realizarla, no puedo tomar las tijeras si ella no me ve y tengo que recortar algunos dibujos de un libro, además debo pintar y dibujar algunas cosas. Nadie es mejor que mami para ayudarme a pintar y dibujar, quisiera ser tan creativa como mamá pero ella dice que todo lleva su tiempo y que si me esfuerzo lo podré lograr. Lo que más me gusta de todo es jugar con escarcha, cada vez que hago un trabajo con ella termino llena de punticos brillantes en mi piel y en mi cabello, mi mami dice que son polvillos de hadas y que Tinker Bell está rondando por ahí. Me encantan las hadas y mi favorita es Tinker.

Como lentamente y el señor Shushu ya no es apto para sentarse en ninguna mesa elegante por ahora así que terminó rápido para que mamá no baje y lo regañe por estar en la mesa todo sucio, además no me lave las manos cuando comí porque lo olvide, una razón más para no estar en la mesa. Cuando terminamos la comida trato de levantar los platos pero no alcanzo a dejarlos en el platero así que necesito la ayuda de Shushu, bajo a mi conejo de la silla y caminamos a la habitación lentamente porque ahora me siento muy cansada y mi respiración se agita con facilidad, creo que es culpa de Happy. Busco a mi hermano en su habitación pero no se encuentra en ella, escucho unos susurros en la habitación de mami y voy corriendo a saludarla.

— Hazlo por mí, Suno. No le cuentes a papá sobre el bebé, yo le diré que estoy embarazada cuando sea el momento preciso, ahora no quiero que todo lo que esté pasando se vuelva más grande con lo de tu hermanito. -¿De qué están hablando? ¿Eso significa que voy a tener un hermanito para jugar?

— ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? –Entro algo emocionada a la habitación de mami y Shushu y mami se quedan viéndome completamente quietos, Shushu abre los ojos muy grande y mira rápidamente, mami se levanta de la cama y se acerca a mi y al señor Shushu, sus ojos azules me observan y luego me acaricia el cabello suavemente, se toca la pancita y enseguida sonríe.

— ¿Quieres tocarlo? –Digo que si con mi cabeza y trato de ver a mi hermanito pero lo único que veo es su vientre plano, cuando acaricio su pancita nada pasa y creo que no hay nada ahí adentro y que es una mentira, a veces Shushu me dice cosas para reírse.

— Pero no se siente nada, mami. –Mamá asiente con su cabeza, me alza y me lleva a la cama muy cerca de Shushu.

— Mamá no hagas fuerza –Mi hermano se cruza de brazos y regaña a mami pero ella se sienta en la cama frente a nosotros y sonríe. Suspira hondamente y nos toca el mentón a ambos.

— Su hermanito está muy pequeñito y está durmiendo, en algunos días ya empezara a dar pataditas y podrán sentirlo.

— ¿Enserio, mami? ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar? ¿Será que mañana ya podré sentirlo? –Quiero ver a mi hermanito ya, podré mostrárselo a Nashi y voy a jugar con él, le haré muchos dibujos y le enseñaré a cortar y pegar. También le mostraré las figuras y le enseñaré a contar.

— Es un proceso largo, mi vida. Faltan ocho meses para que lo puedas ver -¿Tanto tiempo? No estará para mi cumpleaños y yo quería que asistiera a mi fiesta.

— No hagas esa cara, Umi. Lo podrás sentir en tres meses y si le hablas él te va a escuchar, además le gusta que lo acaricien y que le digan cosas bonitas.

— ¿El señor Shushu puede tocarlo también?

— Claro –Lentamente el Señor Shushu acaricia a mi hermanito y estoy muy feliz, Shushu por sus obligaciones en el colegio no puede jugar mucho conmigo y ahora tendré a un hermanito que puede estar más tiempo conmigo, quiero que venga ya. Corro al estudio de papá y tomo un almanaque, empiezo a contar los meses para que llegue mi hermanito y vendrá en noviembre.

— ¿Contaste bien, Señor Shushu? –Su cabecita cae al suelo y asumo eso como un sí, vuelvo a la habitación y les señaló el día dónde vendrá mi hermanito.

— Así es, lo veras en noviembre, tal vez el doce –Shushu me sube a la cama de mami y me examina.

— No corras más, ya estás empezando a cansarte –asiento y vuelvo a acariciar la pancita de mami, ella sonríe porque le hice cosquillas y le digo a mi hermanito quién soy.

— ¿Mami, será niña o niño? –Ella niega con la cabeza y se recuesta en la cama. — Aún no lo podemos saber, ¿Tú que quieres que sea? –Si es niña tal vez papi la quiera más y se convierta en su nueva princesa, no quiero que él me cambie. ¿Podría dejarme de querer por el bebé? No, me aseguraré que con el deseo de cumpleaños solo me quiera a mi pero para estar seguros mejor que sea un niño.

— Un hermanito. –Mami sonríe y se acaricia nuevamente la pancita, yo me acerco a su barriguita y trato de ubicarme en un lugar donde escuche mi voz.

— Soy Umi Fullbuster, tu hermanita mayor y que te está esperando, vamos a jugar mucho y nos vamos a reír demasiado, quiero que nazcas rápido, acá hay galletas, dulces y pasteles que estoy segura que te van a encantar. Espero que tu nazcas sana o sano, yo no puedo respirar bien pero eso no me impedirá cuidarte y enseñarte todo lo que sé. Él es Shushu Fullbuster también es tu hermano, es el mejor príncipe de toda la tierra y sabe cómo jugar conmigo, hasta me peina cuando se lo pido. Lo quiero mucho y sé que tú también lo vas a querer mucho...¡Tócalo Shushu! –Mi hermano niega con la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado.

— Suno, no te avergüences. Tú también estuviste aquí –Mami le señala el lugar dónde está mi hermanito ahora y a Shushu se le ponen rojas las mejillas y mira a otra parte. — También le hablabas a Umi y le decías que la ibas a cuidar mucho.

— Shushu eres el mejor, yo te escuchaba dentro de mami.

— Eras muy pequeña, no puedes recordarlo. Eras más enana que ahora.

— ¡Mamá, Shushu me dijo enana! –Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y voy a empezar a llorar pero él me empieza a hacer cosquillas en los pies y en defensa pataleo para que deje de hacerlo, eso me da mucha risa. Ruedo por la cama y cuando estoy a punto de caer Shushu me toma por la camiseta y vuelvo a equilibrarme.

Voy a la pancita de mamá de nuevo y sigo hablándole a mi hermanito — Tú mami se llama Juvia Loxar, es la mejor mami de todo el mundo, me lee cuentos por las noches, sabe hacer postres deliciosos, me acompaña a todas partes, me ayuda con el ballet y cuando me enfermo me hace sentir mucho mejor cantándome canciones. Es tan bonita como una flor y lo más importante es que nos ama mucho...No te he contado sobre papi, lo quiero de aquí como a las estrellas y él ama muchísimo a mami, se dan besitos y aunque siempre está trabajando y no puede pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros, los días más felices de mi vida son cuando viene a casa.

— Umi, es suficiente, deja dormir a nuestro hermanito –De repente Shushu me toma del brazo y veo el rostro de mami, hay lágrimas y me acerco a su cara para limpiarlas.

— ¿Estás llorando, mami? –Ella niega con la cabeza y empiezo a llorar yo también, me tapo con el señor Shushu para que no me vea y los dos me abrazan de repente.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Umi? –Shushu me abraza y yo me aferro a él — No-no me gus-gusta ver llorar a mami. –Mami me toma entre sus brazos y sonríe. — No estoy llorando de tristeza, amor. Solo estoy muy feliz porque voy a tener un bebé. –Dejo que ella me acaricie el cabello y escucho sus palabras mientras me voy quedado dormida. — Umi no puedes decirle nada a papá porque es una sorpresa.

.

.

.

Me despierto en la cama de mami, tengo miedo porque está oscuro y no hay nadie en la habitación, palmeo la cama tratando de encontrar al Señor Shushu y no está por ningún lado, ¿El Señor Shushu se ha perdido?

— ¡Señor Shushu! –Lo llamo y no me contesta, escucho un ruido feo y asustada salgo del cuarto, la luz del pasillo está encendida y camino donde mami, ella encuentra todo lo que se pierde y debe saber dónde está mi conejo.

Bajo suavemente y me escondo al ver una persona desconocida en nuestra sala, es una mujer de cabello negro oscuro y en ese momento le entrega unos papeles a mi mami.

— Cuando usted los firme yo misma me encargaré de hacérselos llegar para que no lo tenga que ver –Mami toma fuertemente los papeles contra su pecho y suspira hondamente, ¿Qué será eso? Papi siempre me dice que me aleje de sus papeles así que deben ser cosas importantes del trabajo de él

— ¿Qué ocurre si no los firmo?

— El proceso no se llevará a acabo, no se preocupe por mí, conozco muchas personas que ante una situación así lo reconsideran y superan sus diferencias. Usted solo piense en lo que es mejor para su familia y para su vida. ¿Tiene alguna otra duda?

— ¿Puedo hacérselos llegar después? No es fácil para mí ¿Sabe?

— No se preocupe, piénselo todo el tiempo que necesite. Ya sabe dónde encontrarme. –la mujer le da la mano y sale de la casa, yo camino hacia mi mami y ella se asusta al verme.

— ¿Dormiste, mi bebé? –Le asiento con la cabeza y bostezo de hambre.

— No me coma, León. Se lo pido. –Sonrío cuando empieza a hacerme cosquillas y me alza en sus brazos para sentarme en el comedor.

— Mami, ¿Dónde está el Señor Shushu? –mami me sirve la cena y se sienta a mi lado para revisar mis cuadernos.

— Esta en el área de lavandería, linda. Estaba muy sucio y no podía seguir en esa condición cerca de ti. –mañana no tengo clase pero las tareas del fin de semana siempre las hacemos el sábado por la mañana para tener el domingo libre y así poder jugar. El domingo mamá me lleva al parque y comemos un helado, me gustan mucho los domingos.

Al terminar de comer voy al baño y me lavo los dientes, extraño al Señor Shushu porque él siempre me acompaña a todas partes. Voy a mi habitación, me pongo la pijama y bajó con algunos de mis juguetes. Voy a jugar en la sala mientras mamá ve su programa favorito de televisión.

Armó la ciudad, la Umi-city como la nombró Shushu, con almohadas y mis juguetes. Empiezo a jugar con mis muñecas y ositos de peluche, mamá en todo lo que llevo jugando no ha dejado de ver esos papeles y la veo algo triste, ¿Serán muy importantes esos papeles?

— ¿Estás bien, mami? –Ella me sonríe y la puerta principal se abre, Shushu ha llegado de su práctica de baloncesto. Algo cansado nos saluda a ambas y se sienta un rato con nosotras. Mi hermano toma el dinosaurio gigante y empieza a destruir mi ciudad, yo tomo al come hojas para tratar de combatirlo y ambos empezamos una lucha. Dino muerde el cuello de mi dinosaurio y todos los ciudadanos empiezan a correr, yo me invento un nuevo poder y liberó a mi dinosaurio de ese ataque mortal y la pelea se extiende un poco más.

Los edificios caen y un meteorito cae matando a todos los seres vivos y por su puesto mi ciudad no se salva de su fuerza, mamá con su pie a destrozado todo y nos pide que vayamos a dormir. Toma los papeles en sus manos y los guarda en su bolso.

— Pero yo no tengo sueño, mami.

— Amor, tu hermanito y yo estamos cansados. ¿Podrías dormir? –Si con eso mi hermanito estará bien lo hare con gusto. Le doy un besito en la pancita y camino a mi habitación, mi respiración está agitada pero no quiero preocupar a mami. Me meto bajo las cobijas y mami prende la lamparita de corazones y estrellas, no puedo dormir con la luz apagada o de otra manera el coco me robara.

Suavemente mami se acerca y me acaricia el cabello, escoge a Ice mi perrito, que es mi segundo peluche favorito después del Señor Shushu y me lo acomoda en la cama para que pueda dormir. Su voz empieza a inundar mis oídos mientras me canta esa canción que me protege de los monstruos y los espíritus malos.

.

.

.

Cuando abro los ojos ya es de día, me bajo de la cama y voy a la sala a ver televisión, casi siempre soy la primera en despertarme porque Shushu y mamá duermen mucho más, pero me equivoco, hoy no fui la primera en despertarme porque hay otra persona en la sala y a ella no la había visto antes, tiene el cabello azul y es más delgada que mami, mucho más.

— Dígale a él que fue un buen intento pero no voy a caer con esto, no soy tonta.

— Le repito que no es una broma y que nunca estaría perdiendo mi tiempo si no fuera verdad, accedí a hacer esto porque esa mujer no me dijo que usted tenía dos hijos y me deje convencer por el dinero. Estas son las imágenes originales y estas fueron las que edité. ¿Ve que tomé estas como base? Todo es mentira. –mamá mira esas fotos un buen tiempo y luego la ve a ella. ¿Fotos? De que se trata, me gustan las fotos y más porque mamá a veces me pone coronas y brillos con su celular.

— ¿Me lo jura? De mujer a mujer por favor dígame la verdad, usted más que nadie debe saber lo que se siente pasar por una situación así.

— Porque lo sé vine a este lugar, si no me cree puede preguntarle a alguien de su confianza, que tenga conocimientos en fotografía o programas de edición, mire me esforcé en hacer un gran trabajo pero lo que es falso siempre lo será. Le voy a mostrar a continuación algunas cosas que aunque nosotros los expertos queramos ocultarlas no podemos hacerlo, en esta imagen se ve la ropa de la mujer con gotas de agua, mire la original, está lloviendo ¿No es así? Ahora vea acá ¿Ve la ropa de él mojada por la lluvia? Están en un espacio abierto, es normal que lo estuviera. Tenemos otra prueba acá. El señor tiene ropa abrigada mientras supuestamente abraza a esta mujer pero ¿Qué ropa trae ella? Demasiado ligera para el clima que se muestra en la fotografía. En esta la mirada de mi cliente está hacía está dirección, extraño ¿No le parece? No hay conexión en sus miradas y parece que no estuvieran en el mismo lugar, sus expresiones demuestran que ni siquiera están en el mismo universo. -¿De qué fotos hablan? Nosotros tenemos muchas fotos pero todas ellas están en el álbum y tal vez sean del cumpleaños de Shushu.

— Guárdelas muy bien, busque una segunda opinión. No la deje ganar, por años he conocido personas que se merecen el peor castigo del mundo pero su esposo está limpio, lo investigue mucho y créame que su único pecado es ser un obsesivo por su trabajo. –mamá toca su pancita y respira hondamente, bajo las escaleras intentando saber de quién son las fotos pero ella me ve y las guarda en un sobre.

— Fue un placer conocerla, señora Fullbuster. Felicitaciones por lo de su embarazo. –Mami abre mucho sus ojos y su boca también.

— ¿Cómo supo eso?

— Le repito, soy muy buena en lo que hago. Tenga un excelente fin de semana. –Ella se acerca a mí y aunque retrocedo me sonríe a la distancia. — Chao, linda. –me escondo rápidamente tras de mami y la mujer sale de la casa.

— ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿De qué fotos habla, mami? ¿Puedo verlas? –Trato de alcanzar el sobre pero ella sube su mano y no logro tomarlas, mami es muy grande.

— Son asuntos de grandes, Umi.

— Pero yo soy grande, déjame verlas. –Me subo al sofá pero aún no las alcanzo y quiero ver de qué se trata.

— Son fotos del trabajo de tu padre y ya sabes que a él no le gusta que tomes sus cosas. –la puerta principal se abre de repente y veo a papi, mi papi está aquí, por fin llegó, lo quiero tanto. Estoy tan feliz que siento que voy a llorar, salgo corriendo para llegar hasta él y se agacha para alzarme en sus brazos, trato de calmar mi respiración pero estoy tan emocionada que siento que el aire no llega muy bien a mis pulmones.

— ¿Cómo estás mi princesa?

— Bien, bien, bien –Me abraza fuertemente y yo empiezo a darle besitos en la mejilla, amo cuando papi viene y me tiene entre sus brazos, me gusta mucho el olor de su loción y me encanta mucho más saber que me quiere muchísimo, soy su princesa.

— ¿Qué haces acá, Gray? ¿No se supone que deberías estar de viaje? –mamá se cruza de brazos y lo mira haciendo ese gesto con sus cejas, ese que hace cuando hago algo malo, parece que está enojada y cuando papi la ve me baja para acercarse a ella.

— Tuve que trabajar en la ciudad, tengo dos horas libres así que viene a salir con mis hijos...¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué hacía acá?

— Trajo unas fotos de tu trabajo papi –contesto rápido y él mira a mami.

— ¿A ella fue la que contrataste para hacer esas... –Mami le tapa la boca con la mano y le niega con la cabeza. ¿Por qué le hace eso a papi? ¿Será un nuevo juego entre ellos? — Ya alisto a Umi para que te la puedas llevar, no estoy segura que Suno quiera ir pero puedes ir a su habitación. –Mami le da la espalda a papi y va a salir de la sala pero él la detiene.

— Necesito hablar contigo, Juvia.

— ¿Umi quieres mostrarle el dibujo que hiciste a papá? –mamá me recuerda mi dibujo y salgo en dirección a mi habitación, en las escaleras veo que papi abraza a mami y le dice cosas en el oído, ella se queda quieta y luego se separa de él.

— No es el momento para hablar, Gray. Hoy no lo haré.

— Necesito que hablemos, Juvia. Tienes que escucharme ahora, mañana debo volver a viajar.

— No, Gray. Entiende que ya no estoy dispuesta a lidiar con la distancia, ya te dije todo lo que pensaba y tú también me lo hiciste saber. Hoy no quiero hablar contigo, no delante de los niños…Si mañana te vas sé que escogiste tu trabajo por encima de todo. -¿Por qué mami no quiere hablar con papi? Debe ser que está haciendo todos los preparativos para la sorpresa y no quiere que este en la casa, tal vez hoy le diga sobre mi hermanito.

— ¿Qué tan difícil es que te sientes por cinco minutos y hablemos?

— No sé, dímelo tú que nunca tienes tiempo. Voy a alistar a mi hija, es para lo único que sirvo ¿No?

— Juvia ven. Eso no era lo que quería decir ese día -Mamá sube conmigo, sí está enojada pero no sé porque. En silencio me toma de la mano y me lleva a la bañera.

— Aún no le muestro el dibujo a papá.

— No importa, luego se lo muestras –mamá me baña y me viste sin decir nada, me peina y me mira por el espejo. Yo no digo nada, cuando mami está enojada es mejor guardar silencio y esperar que se le pase.

— Si te sientes mal quiero que le digas en seguida a tu padre, le voy a dar tu inhalador por si lo necesitas. Cuídate mucho y hazle caso en todo lo que te diga, no escuches a extraños y sobre todo no le digas sobre tu hermanito.

— ¿No vas a ir con nosotros, mami? –arreglo el moño de mi cabello y tomo el dibujo en mis manos para mostrárselo a papi.

— Voy a ir donde Lucy, amor. ¿Te acuerdas que fue la fotógrafa de la fiesta de Suno? Pues necesito preguntarle unas cosas.

— Pero yo quiero ir contigo y con papá.

— Es algo importante, linda. Ya luego podremos salir todos juntos. –Mamá me pasa al Señor Shushu y yo sonrío, nuevamente está a mi lado y me encanta. Cuando salgo de mi habitación para bajar con papi escuchó unos gritos y veo que es Shushu que le grita a papi desde el segundo piso.

— ¿Ahora sí quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, idiota? ¡Vete al infierno! –Shushu fue grosero, mucho y acaba de tirar la puerta. Es la regla número uno, no podemos hablarle mal a nuestros padres, Shushu se va a ganar un castigo y de los que duran mucho. Mamá suspira hondamente y me mira. — Suno está algo enfermo, ya sabes cómo se pone tu hermano cuando se enferma. Está vez solo será tu padre y tú.

— Pero por eso no tiene que ser grosero con papi, él solo trabaja muy duro para nosotros y no tiene por qué hacerlo.

— Lo sé mi amor, tú nunca lo hagas. Voy a hablar con él. Ya está lista Umi. –mamá me suelta y me deja en las manos de papá.

— ¿Tú no vas a ir?

— Tengo cosas que hacer, además dijiste que solo venías por tu hija –mamá le entrega el inhalador — Llévalo a todas partes, no la sueltes por ningún motivo y la quiero temprano aquí. Hoy es sábado de tareas…Adiós mi amor –mami me da un besito en la mejilla y hace esa cara que demuestra que está muy preocupada. Papi se queda viéndola y luego me dice que me suba al carro. — Cuídala, Gray. –Papi asiente y yo me subo en el carro de papi, estoy emocionada porque voy a pasar mucho tiempo con él, tengo tantas cosas que contarle, decirle sobre mi recital de ballet, espero que este en la ciudad para que pueda ir. Veo como mamá y papá hablan pero no puedo escucharlos, ella le entrega unos papeles para luego cerrar la puerta. Papi los toma y camina hacía mi subiéndose al carro.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir, princesa?

— En el restaurante de hamburguesas están dando conejos en la cajita feliz, papi. ¿Podemos ir allá?

— Si eso es lo que quiere mi niña, vamos a ese lugar. –Papi guarda el inhalador en la cosa detrás de la palanca, arranca el carro y ve en dirección a casa. Respira hondamente y empieza a conducir. — Mi obra de teatro fue hace poco, la maestra nos felicitó porque hicimos un gran trabajo y muchos aplaudieron.

— ¿Enserio, princesita? ¿Y tus amiguitos que tal lo hicieron?

— Nashi hizo el papel de la princesa, yo quería hacerlo pero me da miedo hablar en público y él día de las audiciones no lo hice muy bien, mami me dijo que lo lograré para la próxima ¿Tú crees que pueda? — No, no puedo. Estoy con mi hija ahora. –Cuando volteo a ver a papi está hablando por teléfono, no sé desde cuando lo está haciendo o si escuchó lo que dije pero me quedo callada, a papi no le gusta que lo interrumpa mientras está hablando.

Todo el camino al restaurante papi habla por teléfono y yo solo veo por la ventana con el señor Shushu, hace mucho no subía a su auto. Cuando llegamos veo la señal de prohibido parquear y trato de decirle pero parece que no me escucha, por el contrario se baja y cierra la puerta, yo espero que me abra la puerta como lo hace Shushu pero el casi está dentro del restaurante. Abro la puerta y salgo, en seguida cierro empujándola y voy corriendo donde papi, ese extraño silbido en mi respiración se hace presente y necesito mi inhalador pero papi lo ha dejado en el carro.

—Briar deje todo especificado antes de venir, estoy desayunando con mi hija, ahora no puedo….No…Dame unos minutos, ya voy para allá. –Papi cuelga el teléfono y suavemente dice la palabra con p. pero la alcanzo a escuchar. — Es la loca de mi jefa, linda. Tenemos que comer muy rápido ¿Sí? –No le digo nada, no habrá tiempo para contarle nada, ni mucho menos para que me escuche.

— ¿Cuál conejo quieres, Umi? –Señalo a uno muy parecido al señor Shushu y veo a mi alrededor, ni siquiera habrá tiempo para ir a jugar en el parque del restaurante. Trato de sentarme en la silla alta pero no lo logro, papi pone la comida en la mesa, me alza y me sienta.

— ¿Volverás a casa en la noche?

— No linda, por favor come rápido –Soy mala comiendo rápido, tengo que tomarme mi tiempo y más ahora que me siento cansada. Mamá le va a dar la sorpresa del bebé hoy, papi tiene que ir a casa.

— Pero tienes que ir –Papi parece perdido en sus pensamientos, se ve triste y no ha empezado a comer.

— ¿Estás triste, papi? – él niega con la cabeza y sonríe, yo saco mi conejo de la bolsa para que le haga compañía al señor Shushu y los presento a ambos.

— Mi mami también estaba triste, pero era porque estaba enferma. El dragón de cabello rosado ya le dijo lo que tenía y no la he vuelto a ver llorar desde entonces.

— ¿Enferma? ¿Qué tenía tu mamá?

— No te lo puedo contar, papi – cierro la cremallera de mi boca y tiro la llave muy lejos, mami me dijo que no le dijera nada y debo obedecerla.

— ¿Qué tal si te compro un helado y me lo dices? Debo saber lo que pasa con tu mami, soy su esposo y me pongo triste si no lo sé. –Papi llama a la señorita y le pide un helado, le digo mis sabores favoritos que son mandarina y limón y ella sonríe para tomar el dinero.

— En un momento se lo traigo. –No puedo decírselo, es una sorpresa pero papi está poniendo toda su atención en mi, yo le doy un sorbo a mi chocolate caliente y vuelvo a los huevos.

— Cuéntamelo, princesita. –Niego con la cabeza y suena el celular de papá otra vez. Sus ojos se ponen en blanco y contesta algo brusco.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa? –La señorita me trae el helado y está delicioso, me gusta mucho el sabor dulce y ácido de la mandarina. Quiero que papi lo pruebe y me estiro para que lo pruebe.

— Papi prueba el helado, está muy rico. –Inesperadamente la bolita de helado cae en el pantalón de papi y él se enoja mucho. — ¡Umi! –Da un golpe en la mesa y hace ese gesto con las cejas, su mirada es dura y yo no quería eso. Fue sin culpa. — ¡Ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme! – Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y pongo al señor Shushu en mi rostro para empezar a llorar, no quería hacerlo y papi está muy bravo.

— No, no llores. Mira ya lo puedo limpiar –Papi coge una servilleta y se limpia pero eso no me hace sentir mejor. La otra bolita se cae en mi desayuno y mi llanto sale más fuerte.

— Por favor, ya no llores. ¿Quieres otro helado? Yo te compro todos los que quieras. –asiento con mi cabeza y dejo que papi me abrace. — Espérame me limpio –Papi se levanta para ir al baño y yo le pido que no me deje sola, no me gusta estar sola. Él suspira hondamente y se queda en su lugar. Veo mi desayuno y pienso que extraño a mami y a Shushu. No es lo mismo sin ellos y todo lo he hecho mal hoy. Le bote el helado encima, mi respiración no es muy buena y le estoy ocultando cosas a papi con lo de mi hermanito.

— ¿Qué pasó mi princesita? ¿Ya no quieres comer nada? ¿Estás aburrida?

— No, no es eso papi. Solo que es más divertido cuando estamos con Shushu y mami. Todos juntos. –Tomo otro sorbo de mi chocolate que es lo único que quedó después del accidente del helado y él me acaricia el cabello. — A mí también me gusta cuando estamos todos juntos, estoy preocupado por tu mami, si me dices lo que le sucede te prometo que no le diré que me dijiste.

— ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Por el dedo pequeño?

— Te lo prometo. –lo discuto un segundo con el Señor Shushu, papi puede guardar secretos y es mejor que el sepa de mi hermanito para que lo cuide como nosotros lo estamos haciendo. Se lo voy a decir. — Mami tiene a mi nuevo hermanito en su pancita. –Papi abre muchos sus ojos y sus manos pareciera que están temblando.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

— Shushu y mami estaban hablando de eso cuando la doctora dragón fue a la casa, luego toqué su pancita y no sentí nada, pero mami dijo que en algunos meses lo podré sentir. –Papi tapa su boca con la mano y luego toca su frente como si se estuviera tomando la temperatura.

— ¿Voy a tener otro hijo?

— ¿Vas a quererme igual ahora que voy a tener un hermanito? –El celular de papá vuelve a sonar y hay un carro enganchando el auto de papi. Yo lo halo y le señalo lo que están haciendo y él dice una mala palabra. Sale detrás del auto y me mira — Espérame acá, Umi. –No, me da miedo estar sola y corro tras de mí papi, me puedo perder o me pueden hacer algo malo. Mamá siempre me dice que no debo estar sola.

Corro tras mi papi pero él es muy rápido, trato de gritarle que me espere pero no me escucha, tengo miedo, no quiero estar sola y no se como volver a casa.

— ¡Papi! –Lo único que puedo hacer es llorar y correr pero mis pasos no se comparan con los de él, a medida que corro siento que me duele mucho el pecho y que no puedo respirar con normalidad. Necesito detenerme o me voy a ahogar pero si lo hago me voy a perder, no quiero estar sola porque hay gente mala que se roba los niños y yo no quiero que me alejen de mí familia.

Ya no puedo más, me detengo tratando de respirar pero caigo al suelo y el dolor en el pecho es insoportable. No puedo respirar, no puedo hablar, necesito mi medicina, siento un gran dolor en el pecho y estoy muy asustada. Quiero a mi mami, ¿Dónde está mi mami? Aprieto al señor Shushu pero él tampoco puede hacer nada, no puedo con ese peso que siento en el pecho. Papi se detiene y me ve, vuelve a mi y me tranquilizo porque no voy a estar sola, sin embargo, me duele mi rodilla y mis manos, parece que me lastime al caer y aún no puedo respirar bien, entre en una crisis.

— Umi, no, mírame. Respira, tranquila por favor -Papi me toma en sus brazos y se ve más asustado que yo. — ¡Maldición! Tu medicina está en el carro...¿Qué hago? –Mira en todas las direcciones y aprieta sus ojos tratando de pensar — No puedo llamar a Juvia, dirá que soy un irresponsable, todo esto es mi culpa, estás así por mi –Nunca había escuchado la voz de papi tan débil, ni tan desesperado. Papi detiene un taxi y nos subimos en él.

— ¡Lléveme rápido al hospital! –Me concentró en sus ojos, trato de respirar pero es inútil, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo miedo, no quiero morirme sin ver a mami, quisiera poder respirar bien, desearía que esto no me sucediera a mi y que pudiera correr como otros niños lo hacen.

— ¿Qué tiene?

— Es asma pero nunca la había visto así, sus labios están morados y también sus uñas. Mi niña se me está muriendo, por lo que más quiera lléveme rápido. –Papi me abraza y pone su cara en mi cabeza, ¿Está llorando? Nunca lo había visto llorar. No tiene que llorar, mami me dice que debo ser fuerte y soportar el dolor cuando me pasa esto pero papi no está siendo fuerte y no me gusta verlo así.

— Perdóname –no deja de repetir esa palabra y cuando llegamos al hospital una doctora le pregunta cosas a papi, me ponen en una camilla y me colocan una máscara con la que trato respirar, trato de calmarme y ser fuerte.

— ¿Cuáles son los nombres de sus medicamentos? ¿Cuál es su plan de acción? –Papi niega muy alterado y con lágrimas en sus ojos, aprieto al señor Shushu mientras me llevan lejos de él y a lo lejos escucho su voz — No lo sé, no sé nada de ella. –Veo muchas personas rodeándome, no suelto la mano de mi conejo aunque lo quieren alejar de mí, una muchacha de cabello rosa me habla y sigo sus indicaciones muy despacio, poco a poco siento mi respiración de vuelta y el dolor en el pecho desaparece.

— Muy bien hecho, princesita. –Tengo mucho sueño, mis ojos me pesan y cierro los ojos preguntándome si mi papi está bien. Tenía mucho miedo por él, estaba muy alterado y yo solo quería decirle que siempre me pongo bien, que solo son pruebas como las que tienen que pasar las princesas para ser felices por siempre.

.

.

.

— Me di cuenta que no sé nada de mi hija, cuando me preguntaron en urgencias cosas sobre ella no supe que responder, pensé que si le pasaba algo sería todo mi culpa y tuve mucho miedo de perderla –Aún no puedo abrir los ojos pero escucho la voz de papi, sigue muy asustado y muy preocupado — No he estado con ustedes cuando más me necesitaban y sé que mi trabajo los está separando cada vez más de mi. No quiero que eso pase, no si puedo evitarlo...Haré lo que me pidas, por favor perdóname. Soy un idiota, el peor de todos y si me dejas no sabré qué hacer. –Papi aún se siente culpable por lo que me pasó, es inevitable que se pongan tristes por mi enfermedad pero yo quiero demostrarles que soy fuerte y que no deben llorar por mí.

— Ya todo pasó, Gray. Algunas veces necesitamos de algo extremo para caer en cuenta de nuestros errores, por fin lo entendiste, te diste cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. –Mami está hablando con papi, ella también está aquí, quiero decirle que ya estoy bien pero aún necesito recuperar fuerzas.

— Por favor perdóname, te juro que no va a volver a pasar, por favor no sigas con el proceso, no me abandones, Juvia. No sé qué haría sin ti, nunca había sentido este miedo porque siempre te tuve a mi lado, pero ahora que sé que te voy a perder ya todo dejo de tener sentido. Las cosas en mi trabajo no han salido muy bien y no puedo concentrarme porque no sé cómo hacer para que me creas. -¿Mami se enojo con papi por hacerme correr? Debe ser lo más probable, cuando me pasa algo a mi ella siempre se pone muy triste.

— Ya discutimos eso, Gray. Aclaramos lo de las fotos y te creo, siempre me dijiste que serias sincero. Solo se aprovechó de que eras un excelente trabajador para pensar que podía hacer lo que ella quería pero entiende que si sigues ahí esa mujer va seguir intentando separarnos. Es tu jefa, Gray. Hará lo que sea. -¿Fotos? Deben ser las fotos del trabajo, la jefa de mi papi es muy mala, siempre lo hace viajar y estar lejos de nosotros. Ella es mala y a papi no le cae bien.

— Lo sé, fui tan ingenuo. Nunca me di cuenta de sus intensiones, por orgullo pensé que siempre tenia la razón pero no es así, tú y mis hijos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Por favor perdóname. Perdóname por todo lo que te dije ese día, te amo, agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, a lo que renunciaste por estar a mi lado. Voy a renunciar, no quiero seguir en ese lugar y estar lejos de ustedes. Mi hijo me odia, mi hija casi se muere en mis brazos por mi error. Ustedes son lo único que tengo, no puedo perderlos. Dame otra oportunidad, puedo cambiar, les prometo que aunque no podré darles muchas cosas conseguiré un trabajo que me permita estar con ustedes, asistiré a todas sus reuniones, seré un mejor padre...¿Qué dices? Dime que sí, que quieres que continúe, tenemos muchas razones para luchar. Sabes que te amo ¿No es así? Te amo demasiado. –Abro los ojos, mis padres están sentados en el sillón de la habitación, mami está tocando la mano de papi y sonríe con una sonrisa muy grande.

— ¿Hablas enserio?

— Cada palabra. Si quieres llamo ahora mismo y renunció, mando todo a la basura porque lo único que me importa son ustedes. –Mami abraza a papi sorpresivamente y él apoya su cabeza en el cuello de mami. — Gracias por siempre estar conmigo, amor. –Papi le susurra esas palabras y levanta la cabeza, sus ojos están rojos y hace gestos que demuestran tristeza, nunca lo había visto así y no me gusta que este de esa manera, me gusta mucho cuando me sonríe.

— Te amo, Gray. –Papi sonríe y se vuelve a acomodar en su cuello, se esconde tras el cabello de mami y ella lo abraza fuertemente.

— Gracias, te prometo que seré el mejor padre para Umi, Suno y nuestro bebé. –Mami abre los ojos pero no se atreve a separarse de papi. — Yo...Hace mucho no venias...olvidé las pastillas y... — No importa, este es nuestro nuevo comienzo, voy a hacer el mejor padre para los tres y un excelente esposo, te lo juro. Otra vez vamos a ser padres.

— Otra vez vas a desmayarte en el hospital.

— No te burles de mí, no sé tú cómo soportas todo eso.

— Lo soporto porque después puedo verlos sonreír, a todas estas ¿Quién te lo dijo?

— El señor Shushu. –cierro los ojos para que mami no me vaya a regañar por arruinar la sorpresa, papi prometió que no iba a decir que yo le había dicho sobre mi hermanito, debería darme otro helado por incumplir a su palabra.

— Dame tu celular, vamos a renunciar juntos pero no puedo quedarme sin decirle unas palabras a tu jefa. –Parece que mami también piensa que la jefa de papi es la palabra que empieza con la letra p. y toma el celular de papi en sus manos.

— Umi. –Shushu entra de repente en la habitación y ve a mis padres, retrocede un poco y papi le pide que vaya a su lado.

— No –Shushu se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared dándole entender que no le hará caso, papi se levanta y va hacia él. — ¡Aléjate, viejo. No quiero hablar contigo! –Papi se agacha y lo abraza fuertemente, le dice cosas en el oído y Shushu cambia su semblante, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y empieza a llorar. — ¡Te odio! –Le repite esas dos palabras varias veces, luego se cansa de luchar y dar patadas, sus brazos rodean a mi papá y deja que él lo alce y lo lleve al sofá dónde está mi mami.

— En esta habitación se encuentra lo que más quiero en el mundo, mi única razón para luchar. Te prometo que voy a cambiar, se los prometo a todos en especial a ti Suno, gracias por cuidarlas, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –Mami se da cuenta que estoy viéndolo todo y viene a saludarme, todos me rodean y están muy felices. Yo iba a pedir de cumpleaños que mi papi estuviera con nosotros todo el tiempo pero parece que me dieron mi regalo por adelantado. Papi toma mi mano y luego ve a mami.

— ¿Qué tal si nos vamos todos juntos de vacaciones? –Asiento y Shushu cruza sus brazos, eso significa que es un sí, estoy tan emocionada que quiero irme de viaje ahora mismo.

— ¿Dónde quieren ir?

— ¡Disneylandia! –Digo sin pensarlo, en televisión se ve hermoso y hay un castillo muy grande, además puedo ser una princesa y conocer a ls princesas de verdad.

— Sé que siempre quisiste ir allá, amor. –mami le asiente y sonríe. — Yo los cuido, no me puedo montar en nada ya que a su hermanito le puede afectar.

— ¿Y si luego vamos a Hawai? Puedes disfrutar del mar, el sol, todo lo que te gusta. Te lo mereces –mami sonríe y le da un besito a papi. — ¿Tú dónde quieres ir, príncipe? –Mami ve a Suno y él dice entre dientes "New York", luego dice que quiere ver un juego de baloncesto en directo y papi sonríe. — Si eso es lo que ustedes quieren, iremos a todos esos lugares, pasaremos todo el tiempo juntos desde ahora. –Mami, papi, Shushu, mi nuevo hermanito y el Señor Shushu juntos. Los quiero demasiado a todos y van a ser las mejores vacaciones de mi familia, amo a mi familia.

* * *

 _Bien sufrí lo que no saben escribiendo esta continuación, tenía que pensar como niña y como ven fue algo difícil esconderle problemas de adultos a una niña y no poder expresar todo lo que quería pero lo he logrado. Culpen a Scarletgirlinarmor que me dijo que quería el POV Suno y luego el POV Umi, pero bueno todo sea para hacer algo lindo para ustedes (te sacaré las tripas) ok no necesito que me sigas ayudando, gracias por ayudarme en esta._

 _Espero que les haya gustado la parte triste con el niño y la parte amorosa y bonita arco iris con Umi. Por favor déjenme un review aquí abajito no saben todo lo que me esforcé para que fuera lindo y si no hay me pondré triste. (Soy más llorona que Umi) Los quiero demasiado._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿No les encanto Umi? Me encantaría una niña así de hermosa hija gruvia._

 _Ya casi vamos acabando el mes pero aún quedan más días de emoción y drama. Bye._

 _Los quiero._


	27. Soul

_Bien mis hermosuras, hoy vengo a traerles un Pov Juvia de todo lo que ella sintió mientras creyó que Gray le estaba siendo infiel, espero que sea de su agrado y que les encante muchísimo._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Alma – Día 27.**_

* * *

Han pasado cinco días desde que me entere que mi esposo me es infiel con su jefa, un largo y doloroso día desde que supe que voy a ser madre de nuevo, de mi pequeño de cuatro semanas que crece en mi interior silenciosamente y que no pudo llegar en un peor momento. Ya van seis noches en las que no he podido cerrar mis ojos y poder olvidar todo lo que me está pasando, no importa cuántas veces lo intente, si logro dormir aunque sea diez minutos mis pesadillas me recuerdan la infidelidad de mi esposo, además durante estas cuantas horas no he logrado dejar de llorar o poder probar bocado y es que mi vida simplemente se destruyó en un segundo.

Nunca pensé que esto podría pasarme a mí, aun no entiendo cómo fue capaz de hacerme tanto daño, ¿Por qué yo? Siempre fui su confidente, estuve a su lado, lo respeté, le recordé cuanto lo amaba cada día y en cada segundo que tenía la oportunidad, le di dos hijos y me dedique a mi casa, a criarlos dándoles lo mejor, buscando siempre la felicidad de los cuatro, estuve en los malos momentos y renuncié a muchas cosas por él, pero eso Gray no lo tuvo en cuenta, esos pequeños detalles fueron directamente a la basura como nuestra relación que se ha roto en mil pedazos.

Se lo advertí desde el principio, le dije que una infidelidad era lo único que no le podía perdonar y aunque nunca pensé que él fuera capaz de hacerlo, lo hizo y mientras decía que me amaba y compartía la cama conmigo, eso aún es más doloroso y cruel.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, sus constantes viajes y el poco tiempo que podía compartir conmigo, era obvio que iba encontrar en otra mujer lo que yo por la distancia no le podía dar, ¿En qué me equivoqué? No he dejado de pensar en eso, la única conclusión a la que llegué es que ya no soy atractiva para él, no sé qué le ve a esa mujer llena de plástico por la que me cambió, yo pensaba que el amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Me revuelvo en la cama y finalmente quedó como un ovillo para volver a romper a llorar en silencio, mis hijos no pueden saber por lo que estamos pasando, no quiero involucrarlos, ya Suno ha sufrido bastante como para que me vea triste y decaída, destruida y muerta en vida, Gray lo significa todo para mí, pero debo luchar por mis hijos, mis dos niños valientes y mi indefenso bebé.

Estoy atravesando por varios problemas y parece que ahora nada tiene solución, estoy tan cansada de todo, pero no puedo desfallecer, no cuando la vida me recuerda que las sonrisas en los rostros de mis hijos las debo crear cada día, estar ahí para ellos, de otra forma ya hubiera ido lejos, huido de todo este dolor y las cosas que me hacen daño, principalmente de Gray.

Por ahí decían que el amor lo puede todo, sin embargo creo que ahora es más el odio y el resentimiento que le tengo a mi esposo que todo el amor que desarrollamos estos trece años. ¿Irónico no?

He pensado en muchas maneras de librarnos de todo este suplicio y lo mejor sería alejarnos de Gray por lo que hizo sin decirle nada, no me importa si me acusa de secuestro, él mejor que nadie sabe que ha perdido sus derechos sobre nosotros desde que decidió estar con otra mujer, compartir su vida con otra persona que no éramos nosotros, pero nada se me pasa por la mente para llevar a cabo este plan, no sé cómo trabajar, como valerme por mí misma, ni siquiera tengo un padre que me apoye o una madre que me aconseje, la única familia que tenía era Gray y mis hijos y ahora me siento como un cachorro perdido.

No debí haber abandonado mi carrera o al menos debí haber trabajado en algo más que no sea los quehaceres del hogar, creo que me estanqué y ahora esto me pesa demasiado, yo solo quiero que mi pecho deje de doler y empezar en un nuevo lugar, alguna parte de este mundo donde no tenga que hacer contacto con Gray.

Sin embargo Umi es muy pequeña, no puedo explicarle nada y tampoco puedo dañar la imagen que tiene de su padre, mi niñita lo adora y prefiero guardarme mi dolor a tener que explicarle lo que hizo Gray. Aún no he pensado en la forma en que le voy a decir que él ya nunca va a volver a casa, que nosotros nos vamos a separar por siempre y que muy probablemente a él no le importe en lo absoluto que yo tenga mi alma vuelta pedazos.

Sí, es definitiva mi decisión y no voy a cambiar de opinión, no puedo seguir al lado de un hombre que no le importa lo que pasa con su familia, con la enfermedad de su hija, con los sueños de su hijo, ¿Qué le va a importar si se acuesta con esa tipa y todos sus problemas se solucionan? Jamás había sentido este dolor en el pecho, es un dolor físico aunque lo que pasó me destruyó los sentimientos, el alma, todo lo intangible y no entiendo porque se ve relacionado con mi cuerpo.

Tal vez ya no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para él, de pronto a los hombres le gustan las mujeres que los hacen tener momentos de placer, ella debió haberle dado lo que yo por decencia nunca le di y esto me hace doler más el corazón y me hace llorar sin poder controlarme.

Llorar con él y llorar por él son cosas totalmente diferentes, en nuestros tiempos de necesidad no me interesaba sufrir porque estaba con él, pero ahora es diferente, ahora no lo tengo a mi lado y esta cama parece más grande de lo normal, sin embargo no estoy sola en este momento, tengo un bebé, una mini criatura. Mi pequeño que va a crecer sin un padre, al menos no sentirá su ausencia como lo ha experimentado Umi y Suno, a él no le romperá las promesas ni el corazón porque no se lo voy a permitir, no creo ser capaz de contarle sobre él bebé, el día que peleamos me dijo que yo había hecho las fotos para culparlo e irme con mi amante, de sus palabras esas fueron las que más dolieron, sin contar que nunca me había tratado tan mal como lo hizo ese día, aún sigo esperando sus disculpas, soy tan tonta.

Puede que no le diga sobre su hijo, ahora no quiero que exista una excusa para que volvamos a estar juntos porque claramente nada volverá a ser igual, la verdad no entiendo en qué momento me descuidé y olvide tomarme las pastillas o al menos dos de ellas hicieron la diferencia para que quedará embarazada, mi vida está hecha pedazos y aun así tengo que lidiar con otro niño, eso no significa que no ame a mi hijo, pero tengo tanta rabia, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando me he enterado que Gray no es el príncipe que fingía ser? Ahora estaré sola el día del parto y mis hijos crecerán y harán sus vidas y yo me quedaré completamente sola, sola en un ancianato, mi vida terminará tan diferente de como la imaginé, ya no lo tendré para que me acompañe cada día, no estaremos en el campo aprovechando cada día que nos quede de vida, estaré sin él y le tengo tanto miedo a la soledad, nadie me va a querer, no soy tan vieja pero tengo tres hijos, mi cuerpo no es tan hermoso como lo era y nadie me aceptará después de esto, le di todo a Gray y a él no le importó.

Todos estos pensamientos me pinchan cruelmente el corazón y no puedo dejar de llorar, yo soy la que me torturo con todo lo que crea mi mente, solo yo me he encargado de en estos días hacer mi vida imposible, tal vez algún día pueda superarlo.

Habíamos hablado sobre esto, nuestra vejez la disfrutaríamos en un lugar sin tanto ajetreo como la ciudad, no contaminantes, no gente diciéndonos que hacer o comiendo porquerías con conservantes, íbamos a ser muy felices hasta que uno de los dos se fuera primero, ahora me siento tan idiota por pensar que eso sería posible, por creer en sus mentiras y en el amor para siempre que decía tenerme, lo peor es que yo lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y me duele mucho lo que está haciendo.

También habíamos hablado sobre nuestros hijos, decidimos que solo dos hijos estaban bien y que no íbamos a tener más, pero mi pequeño fue hábil y se coló cuando menos lo esperábamos, cuando nuestra familia está rota y no va a tener los privilegios que los niños deberían tener. No aceptaré echar atrás el proceso de divorcio, Gray y yo ya no tenemos nada aunque me esté muriendo por dentro.

Ya me he asesorado, me darán la custodia de mis hijos a mí pero debo afrontar la vida ahora que no dependeré de él.

Él por su parte no ha dado señales de vida, claramente le dejé el camino libre para irse con esa mujer y ahora todo me pesa, no entiendo como el mundo se volvió tan cruel y se encuentra en mi contra. Cuando dejé de importarle y pase a un segundo plano, es que ni siquiera una llamada ha hecho.

No he comido en este tiempo, no he podido probar bocado y cuando al fin logró pasar algo de comida mi bebé se encarga automáticamente de devolverlo, si sigo así enfermaré y no quiero que mi bebé sufra las consecuencias de esta situación, él no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que está sucediendo. No sé qué hacer, no puedo seguir así, tengo que pensar rápido una solución. Si escapó mis hijos perderán sus vidas acá, Umi tiene su colegio, la escuela de Ballet que tanto le gusta y Nashi, su mejor amiga, por parte de Suno tiene su equipo de baloncesto y luchó bastante por poder entrar ahí, no creo que sea capaz de dañarles su vida, aunque estoy segura que Suno me entendería, me encargaría de Umi y le pagaría un colegio no tan lujoso, tal vez pueda lograrlo.

Hace dos días cuando deje a mis niños en el colegio hablé con Lucy o al menos lo intenté, estaba tan rota que mis palabras no salían enteras y me ahogaba con mi llanto, mi mejor amiga supo entonces que la mitad de mi alma se había ido con Gray y él se había encargado de destruirme lenta y dolorosamente. No fui capaz de mostrarle las fotografías, de hecho ya no soy capaz de ver la forma descarada en que Gray me lastimaba sin importarle un comino, las tengo guardadas en un lugar donde mis hijos no puedan verlas.

Natsu estaba en ese momento, el peli rosado encontró la forma de trabajar en casa y gana buen dinero, él es el mejor amigo de Gray y aunque no quería llorar frente a él no pude soportarlo más, hablar con alguien sobre esto me alivió algo el alma, pude desahogarme y sentir que alguien en el mundo me apoya, Natsu prometió hablar con Gray y me pidió que no llorará más, yo sé lo prometí pero es tan difícil.

No es solo la infidelidad, son sus descuidos, sus olvidos y todas las promesas rotas, eso daña una relación poco a poco y si eso era lo que buscaba Gray lo ha logrado, ya no quiero seguir con él o al menos con ese hombre en el que se ha convertido, no me gusta ese hombre al que solo le importa su trabajo y no quiere saber nada de nosotros, de aquel que después de verme llorar y decir que quiero acabar con lo que tenemos no sé ha dignado en llamarme y tratar de arreglar las cosas. De aquel Gray que me enamoré, él nunca se hubiera atrevido a tratarme así, de ese chico sincero, sencillo y honesto que venía del campo, el dinero definitivamente cambia a las personas, ojalá nunca hubiera conseguido ese trabajo, debí haberle dicho que no aceptará, pero tampoco podía cortarle las alas y esperar a que renunciará al trabajo de su vida por mí, ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil en esta vida?

La luz del día se cola lentamente por mis ventanas, ha amanecido y nuevamente debo afrontar esta situación y fingir que nada está sucediendo, debo ponerme mi careta de chica fuerte y aparentar frente a mi hija y Suno, aunque hoy es sábado y no quiero levantarme de la cama, tal vez pueda quedarme algunos minutos más recostada, cuando Umi despierte entonces me levantaré.

Algunas cosas que nunca me habían pasado antes me están sucediendo ahora, como cuando después en la soledad de mi casa, cuando no puedo escuchar la voz de nadie y siento el silencio en cada uno de los rincones de esta enorme mansión porque todos están cumpliendo sus responsabilidades, caí en cuenta que este último año siempre estuve sola, aunque no lo quería aceptar porque tenía la esperanza que él volviera a mí y ser nuevamente feliz, cada vez que él llegaba sentía como mi alma volvía al cuerpo y era inmensamente feliz, pero ahora no tengo nada ya que ahora sé que Gray no va a volver, ahora soy consciente de mi soledad.

Por otra parte mi aspecto físico delata la situación por la cual estoy pasando, ayer cuando llevé a Umi a su clase de ballet tuve que fingir delante de todas las madres que me encontraba bien, las más jóvenes tienen un interés insano por Gray, es demasiado apuesto y ya no estoy dispuesta a lidiar con esas mujeres, cerré la boca cuando empezaron a preguntar de más por él y no me importó pasar como grosera, ahora no me importa nada. ¿Qué no entienden que Gray jamás será para ellas, ni para mí?

Cuando Umi terminó su práctica su maestra me preguntó qué me sucedía, yo le dije que nada estaba pasando, pero al final me dijo " _Los ojos son el espejo del alma, también soy su amiga y si quiere hablar yo estaré ahí para usted"_

El alma, me inquietó bastante lo que me dijo, algunos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y aunque me parecieron dolorosos fui muy fuerte y no me rompí a llorar, dejé a Umi en casa de Lucy porque tenía una cita de juegos con su amiguita y volví a casa con esa frase en mente, pero olvidé completamente esas palabras porque luego me entere de la existencia de mi bebé, toda mi mente se puso en blanco, no era para menos, básicamente fue como un baldado de agua fría esa noticia, pero ahora lo recuerdo, alma, el alma de Gray, el día que en un instante completamente cursi y cuando no teníamos los bienes que ahora tenemos prometió darme todo, incluyéndome su alma.

Me levanto, debo tener eso en algún lado, desesperada y algo tonta busco mi caja de recuerdos, ni siquiera entiendo porque estoy haciendo esto cuando nosotros ya no tenemos ninguna salvación pero aun así lo hago y veo todo lo nuestro, las cartas que me escribió, las tarjetas que me dio, aquellos empaques de chocolates y nuestras fotos juntos, que hermosos tiempos.

Después de algunos recuerdos más, veo la foto. Estamos juntos, tal vez es la primera foto que nos tomamos cuando decidimos ser novios, estamos en el parque, aquel que quedaba cerca de su empleo de pollo en alitas boom, hubiera deseado que las cosas siguieran así por siempre. Ambos estamos sonriendo, a Gray casi no le gustaba sonreír ya que era muy tímido y algo serio, pero aun así está mostrando sus hermosos dientes mientras me abraza con posesión. Veo el respaldo de la imagen y encuentro su letra, sabía que esa dedicatoria estaba en algún lado.

" _Para mi hermosa novia, sé que no tengo mucho que darte, pero en este día te doy mi alma, mis sentimientos, mi vida y mi destino después de la muerte que te pertenecen a ti, te amo demasiado mi Juvia, jamás lo olvides. Nunca desconfíes del amor que siento por ti ya que es inagotable. Con amor Gray Fullbuster, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí"_

Pero, ¿Qué significa la palabra alma? Es aquella parte intangible la que te da movimiento y te identifica como un ser vivo y que en algún momento dejará tu cuerpo viviente para pasar a otro lugar, según nuestra cultura sería el cielo o el infierno…Esto es gracioso, ¿Si su alma me pertenece puedo vendérsela al diablo y hacer algún tipo de trato con él? ¡Diablos! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Sé que si se me permitiría la oportunidad nunca lo haría, lo amo tanto que espero que sea muy feliz, así no sea a mi lado.

El alma de los seres humanos es aquella que tiene todos sus sentimientos, es esa parte inmaterial que los tiene reunidos, el amor, la alegría, la locura, la envidia, la tristeza, el miedo y las demás emociones que ahora mismo se encuentran hechas un caos, deben estar asustadas sin saber que hacer ya que me encuentro demasiado confundida para saber que estoy sintiendo o como debo actuar ante las adversidades, ante esta situación. Pobres de ellas, por esta razón mi alma se debe encontrar hecha pedazos, lo único que necesito es un hilo invisible y poder coserla para seguir adelante, después de eso puede que algún día olvide a Gray y pueda vivir mi vida, aunque no imagino mi vida sin mí Fullbuster.

Es demasiado doloroso, pero pensar en ello me hará sufrir más, guardo todo en la caja con rabia, tal vez debería deshacerme de todo eso y arrancarlo de mi corazón, eso voy a hacer, ya no más mujer débil, debo pensar en mi futuro. Tomo los papeles de divorcio y los firmo, en cada una de las líneas y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lanzó nuestra caja a la basura y me coloco la bata, estoy loca lo sé pero no me importa salir en pijama y lo coloco en el contenedor de basura para que se la lleven lejos de mí con todos los recuerdos de Gray, me motiva que el camión este por pasar porque ya no habrán más remordimientos.

Me siento como toda una campeona y cuando levanto la mirada veo a una mujer que me ve algo sorprendida a unos cuantos pasos de mí, nunca la había visto antes pero ella no me deja de observar, ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – Soy algo tosca pero no necesito ahora que alguien me juzgue por mis acciones.

— Hola, Juvia. Soy Levy McGarden –Estira su mano y espera que yo haga el mismo gesto ¿Está mujer me conoce? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

— Es mejor que hablemos adentro, antes de que sus hijos se despierten. –Se ve algo sería y yo la invito a pasar, se sienta en el sillón y le ofrezco un jugo natural, lo recibe y en seguida empieza a hablarme, directamente y sin rodeos.

Ella durante casi media hora me da razones por las cuales afirma que las fotos que me llegaron son falsas y que Gray es inocente y que jamás me ha sido infiel, aunque quiero creerle no puedo, puede ser una persona contratada por Gray para que yo caiga en la red de sus mentiras y no quiero verme como una tonta nunca más.

— Guárdelas muy bien, busque una segunda opinión. No la deje ganar, por años he conocido personas que se merecen el peor castigo del mundo pero su esposo está limpio, lo investigue mucho y créame que su único pecado es ser un obsesionado por su trabajo. -¿Y si definitivamente es verdad? ¿Si Gray no me ha sido infiel y mi bebé puede crecer al lado de su padre? Acaricio mi pancita buscando una respuesta, algo que me indique que es verdad y claro que voy a consultar a otra persona, Lucy es mi mejor amiga, ella sabe de edición en fotografías y puede ayudarme, eso es lo que haré, le preguntaré a Lucy.

— Fue un placer conocerla, señora Fullbuster. Felicitaciones por lo de su embarazo. –Nadie sabe que estoy embarazada a excepción de mis hijos y Grandeneey, debido a su ética profesional ella no puede divulgar mi estado. ¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Será que Gray ya sabe lo de mi hijo? No entiendo nada.

— ¿Cómo supo eso?

— Le repito, soy muy buena en lo que hago. Tenga un excelente fin de semana. –Extiende su mano despidiéndose de mí y yo la aprieto, cuando volteo a mirar está hablando con mi hija, Umi ha despertado y automáticamente escondo con mi cuerpo las fotografías para que ella no sea capaz de verlas. — Chao, linda. –La mujer sale de la casa y mi pequeña empieza a hacer preguntas sobre las fotografías, yo le desvió el tema diciendo que son del trabajo de Gray y cuando menos me lo esperaba él llega a la casa cruzando el umbral de la puerta, en el momento donde estoy más confundida que nunca.

Gray me pregunta por la mujer que estaba en nuestra casa y empieza a decir cosas que Umi no debe saber, me acercó a él y le tapó la boca para que no siga diciendo cosas, no es el momento para hablar y mucho menos delante de nuestra hija. Ahora puede que esas fotos no sean reales pero aún está el hecho de que no haya hablado conmigo por cinco días para tratar de mejorar la situación, que me haya dejado con esta tristeza y soledad.

Cuando me dice que quiere hablar conmigo le digo que no quiero hablar y me subo con Umi echándole en cara el hecho de que me haya dicho que para lo único que sirvo es para lavar y planchar. Su voz suena claramente arrepentida y me dice que cuando estaba hablando conmigo no quiso decirme eso, sin embargo para mí fueron muy hirientes sus palabras.

Alisto a mi hija ya que Gray quiere irse con ella, pero Suno no quiere bajar, en cierta manera me preocupa que él este con la niña ya que no sabe casi nada de ella y me angustia que mi pequeña niña se pierda o le dé una crisis respiratoria, pero alejo todas esas ideas catastróficas de mi mente ya que es su padre y sé que no la descuidará. Sólo me estoy haciendo locas ideas y debo confiar en que Umi va a estar bien.

Cuando bajo con mi hija, Suno está diciéndole cosas a su padre, va a ser muy difícil que recuperen su relación, ambos son extremadamente orgullosos y en este caso su padre es el que debe pedir perdón, Gray debería bajar la cabeza. Le entrego a Umi y le pido que la cuide y que la necesito temprano en casa, él sigue insistiendo en hablar conmigo pero no puedo hablar con él hasta que tenga la certeza de que esas fotos son falsas, por el momento probaré hasta qué punto Gray está dispuesto a luchar por nosotros.

Solo cuando Umi se está yendo para el carro y me doy cuenta que no puede escucharnos le entrego los papeles de divorcio a Gray.

— Dijiste que te hiciera llegar los papeles de divorcio a tu oficina, pero ya que estas aquí me ahorras la fatiga –Gray abre sus ojos grandemente y creo que me voy a desmoronar en este mismo instante, pero soy fuerte, él no los quiere recibir y sigo con mis manos estiradas.

— Juvia, te dije que quiero hablar contigo, no quiero divorciarme de ti, no quiero perderte ni mucho menos a mis hijos. Todo esto es un malentendido, por favor entiende que te necesito.

— ¿No quieres separarte? Pues no veo que estés haciendo nada para no hacerlo, tal vez en estos cinco días sin saber nada de ti hubiera accedido a hablar contigo ¿Pero qué crees? Nunca llamaste, ni siquiera viniste a aclarar las cosas.

— Solo quería darte tiempo para pensar, para que descubrieras que no te estoy siendo infiel, yo también quería darme mi espacio, poder decidir sobre lo que tú me estabas pidiendo. Mi trabajo es importante y… –Cierro la puerta en su cara sin siquiera dejarlo despedirse o terminar de hablar, ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? Pareciera que el diablo se me metió adentro cuando escuché sobre su trabajo, por Dios, soy malvada. Me apoyo en la puerta y escuchó sus palabras.

— Te amo, por favor perdóname, escucha todo lo que tengo que decirte.

— Si renuncias a ese empleo y te alejas de esa mujer tal vez pueda escucharte. –silencio, Gray no habla, cada vez que toco el tema de su trabajo es algo complicado, escucho sus pasos alejarse y el auto arranca, él se ha ido pero yo debo verificar una teoría.

Subo y me alisto rápidamente, me baño y me visto, guardo las fotografías en mi bolso y camino a la habitación de Suno, golpeó en su puerta y me dice que siga, su ceño está fruncido y está agarrando fuertemente su celular, está enfadado mi bebé.

— Príncipe, voy a salir donde Lucy, no me demoro. Abajo hay cereal, yogurt, frutas, lo que quieras desayunar, pero come algo porque mi atleta debe estar fuerte y sano. –él asiente y me mira con sus ojos grises, es tan parecido a Gray que a veces me asombra.

— Está bien mamá, voy a ir a casa de Gale, tenemos que practicar para el día de la elección.

— Me llamas, príncipe. Te quiero muchísimo, ¿Entendiste? – él asiente y me abraza, — Gracias por defenderme de tu padre, pero no quiero que pierdas la relación que tienes con él, al final es tu padre y aunque no parezca te quiere mucho. –él alza los hombros, no le importa ahora que le mencione sobre su padre y yo le sonrió.

— Cuídate mucho, mamá. Acuérdate que no debes esforzarte mucho por mi hermanito. –mi bebito, asiento y le doy un beso en la mejilla, bajo las escaleras con especial cuidado y salgo de la casa. Voy rápidamente donde Lucy, manejo hasta la casa de ella aunque es a pocas cuadras y cuando llego ella sale de casa para recibirme.

— Juv, ¿Cómo estás? –Su sonrisa me abarca y me llena de besos y abrazos, le digo que estoy bien y que necesito de su ayuda.

— Tú sabes que estoy para ayudarte en lo que necesites. –Camino dentro de la casa hasta llegar a la sala y veo a Natsu con el periódico en las manos, lo saludo y él también lo hace. Se levanta con ánimos de irse y dejarnos a solas para tener más privacidad, pero no quiero que se vaya, quiero que él también me aconseje.

— No, no te levantes, Natsu. Vengo porque necesito hablar con los dos. –Saco las fotografías de mi bolso y se las muestro a ellos. — Estas fueron las imágenes que me llegaron a casa. –Ambos las inspeccionan y Lucy ladea su cabeza frunciendo el ceño, tal vez notó que no eran reales.

— ¿Estás segura que las imágenes son reales Juvia? Parecen editadas –Abro mis ojos al escuchar las palabras de Lucy y aprieto mis manos fuertemente con la esperanza de que pueda ser verdad y poder seguir con mi relación con Gray.

— Está mañana una mujer llegó a casa y me dijo que ella había sido la que editó las fotos, ella hace este tipo de montajes, luego me investigó y se dio cuenta que tenía dos hijos y que no podía separar nuestra familia, le dio cargo de conciencia. No sé si Gray la contrató para que yo de cierta forma volviera con él, necesito que me digas si son reales o no. –Lucy sigue mirando las fotos y Natsu me mira a los ojos, es un hombre sincero, nunca dudaría de sus palabras.

— Hablé con Gray, Juvia. Me dijo que no tenía otra mujer, me juró que tú lo significas todo para él, sé que no me miente, no le mentiría a su mejor amigo y está completamente destrozado aunque no lo parezca.

— En todos estos cinco días no me habló, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Estaba destrozada y solo lo necesitaba a él y él nunca apareció para decirme que nada era cierto, que me ama y que no tiene nada con otras mujeres. –Le reclamo a Natsu como si fuera el verdadero culpable, pero luego respiro para calmarme.

— Él más que nadie sabe que puso por encima de ustedes su trabajo y ahora no sabe cómo remediar todo lo que hizo, este año que perdió contigo, todo lo que desconoce de sus hijos, hasta sabe que se alejó de mí, Gray perdió bastantes cosas por no decir que a veces se porta como un idiota. Después de mucho hablar con él, Gray entendió lo que estaba haciendo mal, no quiere perderlos, pero tampoco sabe cómo hacer para que tú le creas, para explicarte que él y Briar no son nada, que los ama y haría cualquier cosa por ustedes. – ¿Gray dijo eso? Mi amado esposo, no sé en quien confiar ¿Qué hago? Estoy tan confundida.

— ¿Ves estos cambios de color en la ropa de Gray? –Pongo toda mi atención en Lucy y en la imagen que me está mostrando. –Está tratando de que la luz del día se vea reflejada en su abrigo, pero mira, el color no le quedó muy bien y puedo asegurarte que la verdadera foto de Gray es una tomada de noche. Mira esta también, Juv. Está mujer está demasiado arriba de lo que se supone que es el piso, debe medir no más que Gray y en esta foto se ve demasiado alta, aunque no lleva tacones. –Mi alma empieza a unir las grietas que se habían provocado en ella, mi corazón deja de sentir ese feo apretón y yo respiro aliviada.

— Definitivamente son falsas, Juvia.

— ¿Me lo juras Lucy?

— Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti y sé cuánto amas a Gray, créeme que nunca te dejaría en manos de un hombre infiel ni mucho menos mentiroso, pero está más que claro que son falsas aunque está mujer hizo un gran trabajo realizándolas, ahora te recomiendo que hables con él y aclaren las cosas, juntos pueden buscar una solución, ambos se aman con locura.

— Gracias por su ayuda y sus consejos, no saben cuánto me alivia todo lo que dicen pues ya no solo se trata de Umi y Suno o de mis sentimientos. –Ambos levantan su ceja sin entender una palabra, yo más tranquila me animo a contarles la noticia. — Gray y yo vamos a ser padres de nuevo –ambos abren su boca y sus ojos cómicamente, yo acarició suavemente a mi bebé por medio de mi pancita y ellos niegan con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

— Ayer, fue tan inesperado, ni siquiera sé que vaya a pensar Gray, tengo miedo.

— ¿No lo ves Juvia? Esto es lo que estaban necesitando para reafirmar su relación, Gray va a enloquecer con la noticia, recuerda cómo se puso cuando le dijiste que estabas embarazada de Umi. –Natsu sonríe y su sonrisa es tan contagiosa que yo también lo hago, solo espero que Gray también acepte a nuestro bebé.

— Yo también seré madre de nuevo, Juvia, tengo dos meses de embarazo. –ahora soy yo la que abro mis ojos con sorpresa. — Por Dios, Lucy. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— Juvia, estabas con miles de problemas encima, no quería pasar por encima de tu tristeza demostrando mi felicidad, si tu lloras yo también lloro, por algo somos amigas. –Lucy me abraza y yo también lo hago.

— Mi bebé tendrá a un amiguito con quien jugar. –Ella asiente y da pequeños griticos de emoción mientras me toma las manos.

— ¿Cuánto tiene tu bebé, Juvia?

— Gray vino hace aproximadamente un mes, Grandeeney dijo que me haría una ecografía para estar seguros, pero tengo cuatro semanas, estoy segura.

— Bien, pues ve a hablar con Gray, mujer. No esperes más. –Los abrazo y tomo las llaves del carro, cuando me subo en la camioneta mi celular empieza a timbrar de repente y veo en la pantalla que es Gray, le contestó y estoy dispuesta a decirle que no firme nada, que debemos hablar.

— Hola Gray, ¿Cómo estás? –No hay respuesta del otro lado de la línea, solo oigo pequeños quejidos, mi hija, algo le pasó a Umi.

— ¿Gray qué sucede? ¿Qué le pasó a Umi? –Mis manos empiezan a temblar, sabía que ese presentimiento de no dejarla ir era por algo. — ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué pasa? –Pierdo el control, soy solo gritos y él no contesta si no después de algunos segundos.

— Es Umi –Mi corazón se hace una uva pasa y empiezo a llorar. — ¿Qué le pasó a mi hija?

— Tuvo una crisis, deje su inhalador en el carro y la grúa se lo llevó, estoy en el hospital con ella, lo siento mucho, Juvia. Yo no quería que nada malo le pasará. –Esta llorando, hace mucho no oía a Gray llorar.

— ¿Cómo está ella? ¡Dímelo!

— El doctor me dijo que está fuera de peligro, por favor ven. Te lo suplico, te necesito a mi lado –Pongo mi cabeza en el espaldar de la silla y respiro, Gray nunca pasó por una de sus crisis y debe estar más asustado de lo normal.

— Ya voy para allá, cálmate, Gray. -Conduzco con cuidado y en quince minutos estoy en el hospital, parqueo despacio y camino por las instalaciones. De repente veo a un hombre de traje sentado en una silla cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, me acercó al peli negro y lo escucho llorar, algo desesperado como si Umi en serio hubiera muerto. Me siento a su lado y colocó la mano en su hombro.

— Ya estoy aquí, Gray. –Él levanta su rostro, sus mejillas están llenas de lágrimas y sus ojos están hinchados, sin decir ni una sola palabra me abraza y yo me quedo quieta, parece uno de mis niños cuando algo les entristece y están llorando buscando mi consuelo.

— Por favor cálmate ya todo está bien. –Gray sigue llorando y repite las palabras — Nada está bien, tú me vas a abandonar, todo esto es mi culpa. –Yo lo abrazo y niego con la cabeza. — Vamos a la cafetería, necesitas calmarte para poder hablar.

Él se despega de mí y limpia su rostro lleno de lágrimas, me levanto y el también lo hace, cuando empiezo a caminar su mano busca la mía y yo entrecruzó mis dedos con los de él, todo para que deje de llorar.

Le pido que se siente y yo voy y compro los cafés, aunque cambio de opinión al recordar que el café no es bueno para mí bebé y terminó por comprarme un jugo, llevo las bebidas a la mesa y le pasó el café, él me mira con sus ojitos de cachorro y me susurra gracias, ni siquiera estoy segura de que pueda hablar sin quebrarse.

— ¿Qué pasó con Umi? –Gray lleva su mirada al suelo y toma un sorbo de su café. — Parqueé en un lugar prohibido el auto mientras los dos estábamos comiendo, cuando me di cuenta que se estaban llevando el auto le dije a Umi que me esperará y salí corriendo detrás de la grúa, ella salió corriendo detrás mío y no podía respirar bien, la grúa se había llevado su inhalador también.

— ¿¡Pensabas dejar a tu hija de cinco años sola en un restaurante!? –Él cierra los ojos, se siente demasiado culpable y puedo notar el gesto de dolor que se forma en su rostro. — Perdón, perdón, soy un imbécil, soy un idiota.

— Ya, no pasó nada. Por favor no te trates así. –Gray se levanta de repente y yo me levanto cuando identifico sus intenciones.

— No Gray, no te arrodilles. –Lo vuelvo a sentar en la silla y el parece un muñeco de trapo demasiado manipulable.

— Te amo, Juvia. Con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y no quiero perderte, te juro que no he tenido nada con otras mujeres, yo haría lo que fuera necesario para que no me abandones.

— ¿Esa tal Briar se te ha insinuado?

— Yo imagino que si, pero jamás me di cuenta, no tenía ni idea que esa mujer estaba interesada en mi, no entiendo cómo fue capaz de meterse contigo, está loca. Nada es cierto, nada es verdad. –él busca mi mano y yo no la retiro, dejo que me acaricie la piel.

— La señorita que estaba hoy en casa me dijo que ella fue la que hizo las fotos, tu jefa le pagó una gran cantidad de dinero para hacerlas y Lucy dijo que efectivamente las imágenes son falsas. –sus ojos brillan en esperanza, me besa una mano y su rasposa barba me acaricia la piel, nunca había dejado crecer su barba, mucho menos en su trabajo que siempre debe estar presentable. — Te dije que te amaba solo a ti, no puedo ser capaz de perderte.

— Gray, puede que no hayas tenido nada con ella pero tu trabajo nos está separando, no podemos seguir así. Esa mujer intentará hacer otra cosa y tú puedes caer.

— ¿Familiares de Umi Fullbuster? –Ambos nos levantamos al escuchar el nombre de nuestra hija, seguimos al doctor que nos dice que ella está muy bien, que le darán de alta hoy pero esta durmiendo en ese momento.

Gray empieza a hablar cuando nos sentamos en el sofá de la habitación de Umi, me dice que renunciará a su trabajo, que nosotros somos más importantes y que puede cambiar, yo sonrío y estoy tan feliz, me encantan todas sus palabras, todo lo que estamos planteando para nuestro futuro. Mi pequeña le ha contado sobre el bebé y él me abraza y empieza a acariciar mi vientre, los miedos que tenía sobre lo que iba a decir eran solo eso, miedos. Gray está muy feliz con la noticia.

Suno entra en la habitación, hablan entre ellos y su relación ha vuelto a ser la de antes, mi príncipe ha perdonado a su papá, nos vamos a dar otra oportunidad y vamos a ir de viaje por todo el mundo, empezamos muy bien.

.

.

.

El doctor le ha dado de alta a Umi y Gray está haciendo reír a los niños, ya estamos llegando a casa en la camioneta, son las cuatro de la tarde y algo que hice esta mañana viene a mi mente cuando veo el cubo de basura afuera de nuestra casa.

— No no no –Salgo de la camioneta y mis ojos se cierran llenándose de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué sucede, amor? –Abro el cubo de basura y él sale detrás mío. Lo veo a los ojos y ¿Cómo decirle que todos nuestros recuerdos han desparecido?

— Lancé a la basura nuestra caja de recuerdos, yo estaba tan enojada, no sabía que me amabas, estaba tan dolida. –Él me abraza y me consuela acariciándome el cabello, perdí trece años de nuestra vida. — No llores amor, nuestro bebé siente cuando lo haces.

— Pero nuestras cosas –Él niega con la cabeza. — Siempre estarán en nuestras mentes, cuando seamos viejitos y lo olvide todo estoy seguro que tú me recordaras todo lo vivido. –Estoy muy sensible, sigo llorando porque nuestros planes para la vejez siguen en pie, lo abrazo fuerte y él me besa en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué lloras, mami? –Umi ve que estoy llorando y yo niego con la cabeza.

— Tú hermanito me hace llorar, amor.

— ¿Quieren ver una película con muchos dulces en nuestra cama? –Gray nos anima para que no recordemos el mal momento. Ellos salen corriendo para la cocina y toman golosinas para luego subir a la habitación, yo voy despacio detrás de ellos y cuando entro a la habitación veo encima de la mesita de noche algo que se salvó, la fotografía donde Gray me entrega su alma. Me acuesto en la cama con mis dos hijos y Gray me abraza acariciando mi vientre, tal vez los recuerdos son lo más importante, tengo su alma y él tiene la mía, nada más importa, a veces las cosas intangibles son más valiosas que las materiales.

— Te amo, Juvia.

— Yo también, mucho. –Sonrío y hoy por fin puedo dormir, la película es un excelente somnífero y sus brazos son mi canción de cuna, mi bebé y yo estamos durmiendo en los brazos de lo más importante para nosotros fuera de mis hijos.

* * *

 _Fin del capítulo hermosuras, espero que les haya encantado mucho. Tengan un hermoso día y no olviden dejar su review aquí abajo._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Venderían su alma al diablo por algún trato? Sé que no tiene nada que ver pero me dio curiosidad._

 _En fin, nos vemos o leemos mañana. Les mando un abrazo bien psicológico. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y no se pongan tristes pero les recuerdo que el mes está por terminarse._


	28. Marry me

_Hola hermosuras, vengo hoy con una historia vinculada con divorcio, reconciliación y alma, es un caso muy común por el que viven muchas parejas pero espero que les guste pues vamos a conocer el pasado de Juvia y Gray antes de su trabajo súper importante y su obsesión por este, veremos a un Gray más humano que expresa sus sentimientos por Juvia y la forma en que los quiere. Bien pues tenemos POV Gray y les presento;_

 _ **Marry me – Día 28.**_

* * *

¿Es normal que sienta que me estoy derritiendo como si fuera una paleta de agua? El sudor no deja de caer de mi frente, me cuesta dar un paso bajo este caluroso clima y lo único que hace que me sienta mejor es el aire acondicionado del hotel, desafortunadamente es un día hermoso y aunque desearía dormir como oso en la habitación todo el día, ellos querían disfrutar del mar, la playa y el sol.

Hace demasiado calor en esta isla y aunque la brisa sopla calmando un poco la temperatura eso no implica que no me encuentre asando como un pollo, es simplemente algo masoquista aguantar este clima aunque hay que hacer sacrificios para conocer hermosos lugares. Es nuestro segundo día en Hawaii y aún faltan dos pero debo aceptar que este lugar está empezando a gustarme y el sonido de las olas y las risas de mis hijos hace un efecto tranquilizador en mí.

Desde hace tres años no salía de vacaciones con mi familia y es demasiado extraño verme en bermudas, gafas de sol, chanclas y playera floreada después de que tenía que usar traje y corbata todos los días en aburridos lugares, acepto que me encanta este estilo más informal y sin tanta ropa encima, este lugar es perfecto para liberar mi espíritu juvenil, aún soy joven y debo recordarme a mí mismo que no todo es trabajo y estas vacaciones han sacado lo mejor de mí, definitivamente eso es lo que le quiero brindar a mi esposa y mis hijos, alguien fresco que pueda ayudarlos cuando lo necesiten y en el que puedan confiar no importa la situación.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde que decidí renunciar a mi empleo para estar con mi familia y aunque estoy gastando buen parte de nuestros ahorros en estos viajes, deje una suma considerable en nuestra cuenta para la educación de mis hijos y para empezar nuestra nueva vida libres de cosas que nos hagan entristecer o separarnos. Conseguí un empleo tres semanas después donde la paga es buena y en el cual no tengo que separarme de mi familia, es un trabajo menos agotador y mis compañeros son muy agradables, totalmente diferente al infierno que vivía en mi anterior empleo.

Esperamos que los niños salieran a vacaciones para poder empezar nuestros viajes y aunque soy nuevo en la empresa me dieron el permiso para ausentarme por algunos días, son bastante comprensivos en ese lugar y tienen una filosofía que mi anterior empleo no tenía, su política incluye a la familia que es sumamente importante y por supuesto si no hay problemas en el hogar el trabajo será más eficiente y todos salimos beneficiados, mirándolo por el punto psicológico suena bastante razonable.

Antes pensé que sería extraño vivir sin el empleo de lujo que había conseguido pero ahora siento que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, las cargas de cierta manera han desaparecido y ahora puedo compartir mucho más tiempo con Umi, Suno y por supuesto con mi hermosa esposa que no he dejado de amar ni un solo segundo. Al principio fue difícil decirle a la loca de mi jefa que iba a renunciar pues me amenazó con que iba a dañar mi hoja de vida si lo hacía, pero después de que Juvia le dijera unas cuantas verdades, entre ellas, que no puede separarnos, mucho menos ahora que vamos a tener un bebé. Ella termino aceptando mi renuncia pues no podía manchar su imagen ni la de la empresa con una demanda por acoso laboral, falsificación, calumnia, daño al buen nombre y por perra, exactamente, Juvia no se midió en sus palabras y aunque nunca la había visto tan enojada es bueno saber que me ama y que está dispuesta a hacer respetar nuestra relación de cualquier tercera que quiera arruinar todo lo que hemos construido durante todos estos años.

Odiaba a esa mujer con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de todo lo malo que hacía, todo el trabajo que me ponía y lo lejos que me mandaba en cada viaje, sus únicas intenciones con todo eso era terminar con mi vida familiar, esa loca estaba obsesionada conmigo y yo estaba tan metido en mi trabajo que nunca me di cuenta, ni mucho menos considere que nuestra relación de empleado-jefe llegará a convertirse en algo más, para mí Juvia es la única que despierta cada uno de mis sentidos. Afortunadamente ya no estoy cerca de Briar y espero jamás volver a verla en la vida, por su culpa casi pierdo lo más importante en mi vida y a mi pequeño, mi bebé que crece lentamente en la pancita más hermosa del mundo.

Todo está marchando excelente, Juvia aunque con algunos mareos que llegan a vómitos ha sabido manejar los viajes en avión, a Umi no le ha afectado los cambios de clima y a Suno nunca lo había visto tan feliz, el momento en el que vi más abiertamente sus emociones fue en aquel partido de baloncesto en Nueva York, estoy feliz porque pude cumplir uno de sus tantos sueños, mi niño es muy importante para mí y quiero demostrárselo. También cumplimos el deseo de Umi yendo a Disneylandia que por cierto fue un hermoso lugar, pero ningún país sorprendente se compara con su hermosa sonrisa, para ella fueron las mejores vacaciones de su vida y por supuesto el mejor cumpleaños de su corta edad. Dice que no ve el momento de contarle todo lo que vivió a su mejor amiga Nashi y todas las fotografías de ella como princesa pasaran a nuestros álbumes familiares y quedaran capturados en nuestras mentes por siempre.

Recibo las bebidas frías en mis manos y siento una ligera sensación de satisfacción recorrerme el cuerpo, vuelvo a la playa y ya nunca más olvidare usar sandalias en la arena caliente, mis pies van a resultar quemados y ya empiezan a arderme. Umi sonríe cuando me ve llegar, con sus manitos me pide que le de el refresco y me libero un poco las manos con una bebida menos.

— Gracias papi –Juvia baja sus gafas de sol y me ve para luego sonreír, se acomoda un poco en la silla donde está tomando el sol y ya puedo notar que su blanca piel se está tornando de un dorado bastante hermoso, se le ve estupendo. Debo aceptar que me encanta verla en vestido de baño, me fascina verle la pequeña montañita que ya se puede ver a simple vista en su vientre pero detesto que otros la miren, Juvia es demasiado hermosa y es sola mía.

— Llegaste rápido, amor. –Juvia recibe su bebida sin alcohol y le da un sorbo, su expresión me da a entender que está tan acalorada como yo y que simplemente este no es nuestro clima. Me siento en la toalla para no quemarme con la arena y busco a mi hijo con la mirada, sabe nadar bastante bien pero el mar es traicionero y no me puedo confiar.

Lo ubico rápidamente cerca a un grupo de muchachos, Suno no tardó en hacer amigos en Hawai, es un chico grandioso y lleno de talentos, un joven muy maduro y un gran hijo, agradezco el empujón que me dio para darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mal y todo lo que cuidó de Juvia y de Umi, es un jovencito bastante inteligente. Me siento muy orgulloso de él, poco a poco voy conociendo más cosas sobre su vida, nunca pensé que tuviera tanto talento en el baloncesto ya que solo jugábamos al fútbol o que supiera cocinar tan bien. Me alegré mucho por él cuando lo aceptaron en el equipo y me propuse a mi mismo en ese instante nunca faltar a ninguno de sus partidos. Jugará después de las vacaciones de verano y debo asegurarme de agendar sus partidos para nunca olvidarlos y estar a tiempo en ellos.

De repente sale del agua, se sienta en la playa bajo una palmera con sus amigos y con esa chica que le hace sonrojar las mejillas. Es bastante linda y educada pero aún es muy pequeño para que se termine enredando en problemas tan complicados como estos, los problemas del corazón. Aún sigue siendo un niño para mí aunque ya se esté volviendo un adolescente.

— Papi, está haciendo mucho calor –Le asiento a Umi y le acomodo más su sombrero y sus pequeñas gafas de sol para que la cubran y los rayos del sol no quemen su delicada piel, Juvia se levanta en seguida y busca el bloqueador solar para untárselo por todas partes, mi peli azul es demasiado precavida y nos cuida bastante.

— Solo tengo una duda, amor –La escucho atentamente, siempre me ha gustado la voz de Juvia y dejo que me aplique el bronceador en la espalda suavemente, como solo ella sabe hacerlo. — ¿Qué quieres saber, linda? –Se pone frente a mí y me sonríe, se agacha lentamente y queda a mi nivel en la arena.

— Ya estoy bastante bien en esta parte, pero ¿Cómo me voy a broncear atrás? –Claramente eso me saca una carcajada, creo que debió haber pensado eso cuando está embarazada y no se puede acostar boca abajo o espichara a nuestro bebé. — Creo que tienes que quedarte así –Juvia hace un puchero demasiado infantil y se cruza de brazos. — No puedo quedar así, amor. Todos se van a burlar de mí. –Cruzo los brazos y no puedo aguantar la risa.

— No te burles de mí –Me hace un puchero muy tierno y niego con mi cabeza.

— No me burlo, sólo quédate de pie de espaldas unos minutos, ven te aplico el bronceador. –La piel de Juvia está caliente, esparzo uniformemente la crema en su espalda y finalmente la ayudo a levantarse para que se bronceé. — Voy al mar con Umi unos minutos, si quieres entrar un rato ahí estaremos. –le pongo el flotador a mi niña y me aseguro que este en perfecto estado, después de ese día en el hospital siempre procuro que se encuentre bien y que nada malo le pueda pasar.

Caminamos lentamente al mar y Umi sonríe cada vez que las olas tocan sus pies, juega un poco con ellas tratando de que las olas no la alcancen pero es inútil pues el mar es más rápido que esos pequeños pies, yo mientras tanto voy metiéndome al mar, se siente refrescante y meto la cabeza por un segundo para terminar de refrescarme. Cuando ya se siente muy sofocada, Umi entra al mar conmigo, le tomo las manitos bien fuerte y saltamos por todo el agua. Respondo todas las preguntas ocasionales que salen de su curiosa mente e invento historias de piratas y hadas cuando me pregunta que hay en ese horizonte donde la inmensidad del mar llega pero nuestros ojos no pueden ver.

Mi niña sonríe y trata de no tragar el agua que se levanta con el movimiento, la llevo a conocer una gran parte del mar por la orilla y nos devolvemos para ver si Juvia está bien, sigue ahí de pie, solo espero que su bronceado sea total.

— ¿Podemos levantar conchitas, papi? Quiero llevarlas todas y guardarlas en mi cofre del tesoro. –Asiento y salimos del mar, comenzamos a caminar por la orilla y empiezo a buscar unas grandes y bonitas para ella, tal vez pueda conseguir a alguien acá que le haga un lindo collar y una manilla con las que recojamos.

Juvia se ha cansado de estar de pie y vuelve a tomar un sorbo de su bebida, se pone su ropa para no seguirse exponiéndose al sol y busca un lugar cerca de la sombra de las palmeras. Se acomoda sus gafas y extiende la toalla al lado de una mujer de cabello azul y un joven de cabello negro, abre su abanico y empieza a darse aire mientras ubica con la mirada a Suno, Umi y a mí.

Llenamos un balde para arena en conchitas y vamos donde Juvia, cuando llegamos al lugar Suno está tomándose una bebida al lado de su madre que conversa animadamente con esa pareja, al vernos sonríe y me indica que me siente junto a ella.

— Les presento a mi esposo, Gray Fullbuster –ambos estrechan mi mano dándome su nombre y me siento al lado de Juvia entrecruzando nuestros dedos y poniendo la unión de nuestras manos en nuestro bebe.

— ¿Entonces ya saben que será el bebé? –Asiento y recuerdo las palabras de la dragón como llama Umi a Grandeeney.

— Va a ser un niño –Digo felizmente y acaricio un poco su vientre, desde hace algunas semanas pudimos sentirlo y se mueve mucho dentro de ella, parece que le gusta que lo acariciemos por encima de la pancita de mamá y da pataditas cuando dejamos de hacerlo, va a ser muy consentido.

— Nosotros queremos tener un bebé, lo estamos planeando –Sonrió para mis adentros, los bebés no se planean o al menos ninguno de mis hijos lo fue, aunque ellos fueron lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

— ¿Cómo te pidió matrimonio? –la jovencita que luce una sonrisa pone un mechón detrás de su oreja y mueve las manos muy emocionada, mis hijos se sientan a nuestro lado para escuchar la historia de la pareja feliz que vemos en frente nuestro.

— Me invitó a París, fue tan hermoso. Bajo la torre Eiffel sacó el anillo y me dijo que quería compartir el resto de su vida conmigo y por su puesto le dije que sí. –Juvia suspira ensoñadoramente, a las chicas les agradan las historias de amor y todas esas cosas, la verdad a mí me parece algo extraño y más porque mi historia con Juvia no fue así, nuestra vida fue algo difícil.

— ¿Y tú como le pediste matrimonio a tu esposa? –La pregunta me toma por sorpresa, no soy bueno contando historias ni mucho menos sobre nuestras cosas, nuestra historia no es romántica y sé que se decepcionaría.

— No es tan genial como la suya –Me apresuro a decir y trato de cambiar el tema pero Umi me mira con sus enormes ojos azules y veo que Suno también está interesado — Cuéntanos papi, el señor Shushu también quiere saber –No sé de qué hueco saca Umi a su conejo pero el pobre está lleno de arena, su carita tiene unas pequeñas gafas de sol y sonrió un poco, creo que nunca les hemos contado la forma en la que formamos una familia.

— Por favor cuéntenos – Wendy sonríe y yo respiro hondamente, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde eso, trece años para ser exactos.

.

.

.

Sus maletas en la puerta, sus ojos azules en ese momento rojos de tanto llorar y ese fuerte latir de mi corazón solo me indicaban que nos encontrábamos en problemas y que además estábamos completamente solos en el mundo, la abracé apretándola fuertemente contra mi pecho y le dije que todo iba a estar bien, que mientras estuviéramos juntos podíamos superar cualquier adversidad y todas las pruebas que nos ponía la vida. Ella simplemente suspiro profundo y se recostó en mi cuerpo, parecía aliviada por mi reacción y aunque nuestro mundo parecía caerse a pedazos en ese momento yo solo pensaba que era un instante perfecto, estábamos juntos y lo único que sabía era que la amaba con todo mí ser.

Llevábamos tres años de noviazgo, nuestra relación era fuerte y estable. Nos conocimos en la facultad de ciencias administrativas, yo era un chico de campo, recién llegado a la ciudad que buscaba un mejor futuro por medio de la educación, mi padre nunca me apoyó en nada, siempre me dijo que estudiar era una pérdida de tiempo y que era un idiota por pensar que iba a poder seguir adelante en una ciudad tan grande y diferente al mundo que conocía, él pensaba que habíamos nacido únicamente para sacar, sembrar, cargar y trabajar hasta quemarnos las pestañas, pero yo quería mucho más.

Cuando me fui me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí, yo estaba muy orgulloso de mi padre por trabajar y sacarnos adelante, pero odiaba que no me comprendiera, así que llegué a la ciudad completamente solo. Era un gran cambio, pero definitivamente me encantaba todo el desarrollo, la tecnología y la manera en que las personas vivían su vida. Conseguí un trabajo que un chico con la escuela podía conseguir, el trabajo era bastante vergonzoso pero gracias a él pude pagar mi primer semestre de universidad por cuotas y debo confesar que tenía mucho miedo, iba a entrar a un lugar donde había muchas personas mejores que yo y que serían mi competencia en el mundo laboral.

El primer día en la universidad fue solo emoción, trate de poner cuidado a todas las indicaciones que nos daban y aunque todo me pareció perfecto no fue hasta que mis ojos se posaron en lo más hermoso de toda la universidad para saber que fue una gran decisión ir a estudiar en ese lugar. Mi aliento casi desapareció y empecé a temblar cuando ella se acercó a nosotros.

— Lamento llegar tarde –No era la primera vez que me acercaba a una chica pero debo confesar que me volvió un completo idiota, ¿Cómo no? Con ese cabello azul tan hermoso y esa carita de ángel, sin decir que era bastante… Bueno ya saben y había una buena noticia en todo eso, era de mi carrera y podía verla en mis clases.

Sin embargo, no fui el único que se dio cuenta que era una chica hermosa ¿Qué ventajas tenía un chico de campo contra todos eso galanes que sabían cómo expresarse y conquistarla? Exacto, ninguna.

Pasaban los días y yo solo me conformaba con verla, ni siquiera me atrevía a hablarle porque tenía miedo que me despreciara, era toda una señorita de ciudad, bastante hermosa, educada y su padre la cuidaba bastante. Siempre la recogía a la salida de las clases y yo solo me limitaba a espiarla a la distancia, pero para esa época sabía que su nombre era Juvia Loxar, una chica bastante inteligente y que se ganó una beca para poder estudiar en ese lugar, bastante impresionante ¿No? Muchas chicas le tenían envidia y hablaban a sus espaldas, pero solo eran tontas que no tenían nada en la cabeza. Lo mejor de ella era que no tenía novio y que aunque fuera solo en mi mente tenía una oportunidad con la preciosa Juvia Loxar.

Sus notas no se comparaban con las mías, yo tenía poco tiempo por mi trabajo y no podía equilibrar mi tiempo con mis obligaciones, una razón más para que me viera como un idiota y para que fuera un imposible para mí. Yo siempre estaba en problemas pero pasaba los exámenes y me esforzaba por estar a su altura, además si me quedaba en una materia no podía volver a verla así que eso estaba prohibido para mí.

Conocí a mi mejor amigo cuando nos pidieron hacer un trabajo en grupo, claro, desesperadamente quería hacerme con Juvia pero ella tenía una amiga y a mí no me quedo más opción que hacerme con el que consideraban el idiota de la clase, Natsu. Siempre sabía que decir en el momento exacto y como hacer reír a nuestros compañeros aunque los profesores lo odiaban. Poco a poco me fui haciendo muy amigo de él, me cubría las espaldas cuando lo necesitaba y además me ayudaba en los trabajos mientras yo trabajaba para salir adelante.

Todas las noches imaginaba como sería mi vida con ella, creaba escenas en mi mente en el que le confesaba mis sentimientos y ella aceptaba diciendo que siempre espero que yo me le confesara y no la podía sacar de mis sueños, definitivamente me encantaba cada aspecto de esa mujer, hasta esa tímida sonrisa que era la gloria para mí, pero yo era muy tonto y mis estúpidas concepciones acerca de mí no me dejaban acercarme a ella, todo era mental y yo no me daba cuenta de eso.

Natsu estaba enamorado de Lucy, la mejor amiga de Juvia y para él no era difícil acercarse y coquetear con ella, por el contrario yo tenía que aguantarme todos los días de mi vida las ganas que tenía de decirle a esa peli azul que me encantaba porque era una gallina cobarde y era de forma literal. ¿Qué tal si se enteraba que era el pollo disfrazado de alitas boom? Mi padre me enseñó que ningún trabajo es deshonra y que vale más el dinero conseguido honradamente que haciendo cosas malas pero si se enteraba de mi trabajo perdería las pocas posibilidades que tenía con ella. Natsu sabía sobre mi empleo y me decía que eso no iba a ser para siempre y que cuando fuera todo un profesional me reiría de los tiempos malos, pero que era mejor que los de la universidad no se enterarán de mi trabajo o me molestarían por eso y ya me bastaba con ser un cero a la izquierda para convertirme en el hazme reír de toda la facultad.

El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía saliendo adelante, hacer rendir mi dinero era todo un desafío pero todo lo que hacía era con el propósito de ser exitoso y volverme importante. Ese día en el trabajo estaba haciendo bastante calor, decidí ir al baño para refrescarme y me saque la cabeza de pollo. Nunca pensé que ese día cambiaría mi vida tan radicalmente.

Salí del baño, solía colocarme la cabeza adentro de este pero no sé qué pasó ese día, tal vez solo tenía mucho calor y lleve la cabeza en mis manos, no iba a salir del restaurante sin ponerme la cabeza de pollo pero antes de podérmela poner sin ser visto tropecé con alguien.

— Lo siento –Me apresuré a decir pero unos ojos azules me estaban viendo, definitivamente ese no era mi día de suerte.

— ¿Gray? –Pasé saliva y me avergoncé, ese iba a ser el fin de lo que nunca había comenzado entre nosotros y trate de escaparme pero ya no había marcha atrás, de todos modos cuando ella saliera del restaurante me iba a ver.

— Por favor no digas nada. Me molestaran en la universidad –Se cruzó de brazos y sonrío algo maliciosa mientras yo temblaba y maldecía en mi mente el no haberme puesto la cabeza de pollo. — ¿Qué me vas a dar por mi silencio? –Al principio no lo entendí, no tenía nada para darle, a duras penas tenía para comer pero ella sonrió, tal vez mi cara de horror hizo que fuera la única que hablará.

— Me invitaras a salir mañana, eso es lo que pido por mi silencio. -¿Salir con ella? Parecía un sueño pero estaba pasando en realidad, pensé por un segundo que era una interesada pero recordé un detalle, yo no tenía dinero.

— Pero...pero yo no tengo dinero, señorita. –me sentía incómodo, mi voz no sonaba del todo continúa y nunca pensé que la primera palabra que cruzaría con ella fuera en esas condiciones.

— ¿Acaso si salimos a un parque necesitamos dinero? –Negué con la cabeza y ella sonrió, se acomodó sus hermosos cabellos azules y luego me miró directamente a los ojos. — Casi todas las personas exitosas comenzaron desde abajo, confió en que serás una de esas personas, no tienes porque avergonzarte de esto. –El brillo en sus ojos y la forma en la que sonreía fue mi perdición, solo pude quedarme viéndola, era tan hermosa y sencilla.

— Mañana a las dos tengo un descanso de una hora. –Dije después de reaccionar.

— Bien, entonces a las dos será, te espero en el puesto de algodones de azúcar, no te sigo molestando o te regañaran. –Parecía un sueño, pero definitivamente no lo era, desde ahí descubrí que estaba tan loca por mí como yo lo estaba por ella y me encantaba su sencillez, la forma en la que me hacía sentir aunque no tenía muchos bienes materiales que darle, lo cómodo que me sentía con su presencia y lo graciosa que era, tenía bastante sentido del humor y a mí me encantaba escucharla, la amaba y todos los días me enamoraba más y más de ella, poco a poco se volvió una parte esencial de mi vida. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba y lo que había buscado en una mujer.

Tiempo después me consiguió un trabajo como mensajero, ya no tenía que ser el pollo de alitas boom, la paga era mejor y solo tenía que llevar paquetes en una bicicleta. Me sentía a gusto con mi nuevo empleo y en el tiempo que no salían paquetes podía hacer mis trabajos.

Juvia era la novia más preciosa y detallista de todas, también era bastante comprensiva, cuando podía darle regalos lo hacía pero ella no me exigía nada, era una mujer hermosa en todos los sentidos y disfrutaba cada momento a su lado.

Nuestra relación era lo mejor que me había podido pasar, siempre me preguntaba ¿Qué fue lo que me vio? Sin embargo eso aunque me causaba muchas dudas yo agradecía cada día que la tenía a mi lado. Entonces cuando pensé que todo era perfecto nos sucedió algo que no estaba en nuestros planes y que jamás llegue a pensar que nos podría pasar.

— Tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, Gray. –Mi mirada inmediatamente se dirigió a su pancita, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Nuestro bebé ya se notaba, pues su vientre plano ahora tenía una ligera montañita. En nuestros tres años de noviazgo habíamos hablado sobre nuestros planes a futuro, lo que queríamos hacer y por supuesto deseábamos tener hijos pero fue muy repentino, aún no estábamos listos, todavía no tenía todo lo que le quería dar a mi hijo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –se tapó su cara con las manos y rompió en llanto, yo odiaba verla llorar, no podía soportarlo y aunque estaba terriblemente asustado me senté a su lado en el pequeño sofá de mi apartamento y empecé a acariciar su cabello azul.

— Amor, es nuestro bebé. No te voy a negar que es inesperado pero estamos juntos en esto, debiste confiar en mí, juntos hubiéramos pensado en cómo seguir adelante.

— Tenía mucho miedo, Gray. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, aún no entiendo como quede embarazada si me cuidaba. Quiero tener a mi bebé pero tenía miedo que tú no lo quisieras.

— ¿Cómo no lo voy a querer? Es producto del amor que sentimos el uno por el otro, nunca te pediría que lo alejaras de mí, mucho menos que mataras a una pequeña criatura. –Ella me miró con sus ojitos rojos, sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar al suelo, se encontraba tan débil, tan triste, tendríamos que hacer sacrificios y ella sería la más afectada en todo esto.

— ¿Cómo es eso que tu padre te sacó de la casa? –Nunca le caí bien a su padre pero él amaba a Juvia, me parecía increíble que hubiera sido tan drástico con ella y la hubiera dejado a su suerte. Juvia no se lo merecía.

— Decepcione a mi padre...Mi madrastra se dio cuenta, además ya no lo podía seguir ocultando, como vez él tampoco se quiere ocultar más, esa mujer convenció a papá para que me sacará de la casa, no tengo a donde ir. No sé qué hacer. –Mordió su labio inferior y volvió a derramar lágrimas, ese llanto que me hacía doler el corazón de solo escucharla de esa manera.

— Amor, cálmate. Esto le hace daño a nuestro bebé. Sabes que no tengo mucho que darles, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no les falte nada, juntos vamos a superar todas estas pruebas, los tres saldremos adelante...Te amo ¿Lo sabes?–La tome entre mis brazos y ella suspiró abrazándome, se apoyó en mi cuello y asintió levemente con su cabeza, yo me quedé completamente quieto hasta que se calmó, estaba tan asustada como yo y en ese momento éramos el uno por ciento de probabilidad de falla en un método anticonceptivo, sin embargo ya empezaba a amar a mi pequeño y lo daría todo por él.

Claramente necesitaba hacer cambios, mi trabajo como mensajero solo me daba lo necesario para mi, pero a mi hogar habían llegado dos integrantes más, Juvia y aunque el bebé aún no nacía los gastos ya habían comenzado. Los controles médicos eran bastante costosos sin hablar de los exámenes y las vitaminas y algunos suplementos que Juvia necesitaba. Tuvimos que hacer sacrificios, yo más que todo, conseguí un empleo de noche porque no era suficiente con el que ya tenía y si dormía dos horas cada día debía sentirme agradecido. Era el barman en un buen lugar pero el cansancio era algo que no soportaba, las clases se me hacían eternas y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para estar despierto, parecía imposible y muchas veces tenía que salir de clases a echarme agua en la cara porque el sueño era algo con lo que no podía combatir.

Tratamos de ocultar lo del bebé por el mayor tiempo posible pero a los seis meses ya era imposible que los demás no se dieran cuenta que mi hijo estaba creciendo dentro de Juvia, a comienzos de nuestro octavo semestre Juvia siguió estudiando al igual que yo, pero los comentarios eran simplemente devastadores para ella, nuestro bebé era el chisme en los corredores de toda la facultad, todos hablaban a sus espaldas, otros se atrevían a hablar mal de ella delante mío pero lo peor de todo era que los alumnos no eran los únicos que se atrevían a juzgar nuestra condición. Los profesores creían que en su infinita sabiduría eran perfectos y que merecíamos llevar cincuenta piedras en la espalda por lo que hicimos. Juvia no soportó la presión y se salió de estudiar, no podía decir nada para hacerla cambiar de parecer, no me gustaba verla llorar y sus sentimientos eran tan frágiles que rompía en llanto cada vez que la molestaban, no era justo para ella, no eran personas las que se estaban formando en ese lugar y definitivamente la necesitaba en casa, verla después del trabajo era mi motivación más grande y al menos en nuestro hogar solo había amor, no existían malos comentarios.

Juntos decidimos que uno de los dos debía terminar su carrera a como diera lugar, resolvimos entonces que el que debía graduarse era yo, aún me faltaba un año de carrera y aunque yo trabajara duro, no dormía y fingía poner atención en clase, era el que debía sacarlos adelante con un mejor trabajo, mi deber era darles un futuro.

Efectivamente Juvia perdió su beca, pero ella era la que hacía todos mis trabajos mientras yo llegaba a las cinco de la madrugada del bar y trataba de dormir hasta que mis clases comenzarán y así él infierno de mi rutina volviera una y otra vez. De hecho no era el único que debía seguir derecho sin dormir, Juvia trataba de que todo quedara perfecto y se esmeraba bastante para que pudiéramos salir adelante, Juvia y mi hijo eran mis fuerzas para levantarme todos los días, aunque yo sentía que no podía más.

Nuestra situación no era fácil pero logramos sobrevivir hasta que el invierno llegó, hasta ese frío día cuando me llamaron al bar y tuve que salir corriendo por la pesada nieve para ver a Juvia, para conocer a mi pequeño niño que había nacido más rápido de lo que esperábamos. Mi peli azul estaba destruida, dar a luz creo que es un trabajo de mujeres porque nosotros no podríamos soportar atravesar por tantas cosas, bastaba solamente con mirar su rostro para saber que tuvo que pasar por algo muy doloroso y decidí no volverla a hacerla pasar por eso...Ella sonrió a penas me vio y estiro sus manos para que tomara entre las mías a nuestro bebé, a la razón de mis sufrimientos.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida y era mío, mi bebé tan pequeño e indefenso, valió la pena todo lo que había hecho por él.

— Aún no pensamos su nombre. –Débilmente Juvia me recordó ese pequeño detalle que olvidamos, mire por la ventana con mi bebé en brazos y vi la nieve caer, por fin después de mucho tiempo era verdaderamente feliz, mi pequeño me hizo recordar que no podía creer en las palabras de mi padre y darme por vencido, por fin iba a luchar por todos mis sueños.

— ¿Qué te parece Suno? Se pronuncia como la nieve y él llegó con ella.

— Suno me gusta, Suno, Suno... –Repitió el nombre de mi bebé hasta que en sus labios se formó una sonrisa y se recostó en la almohada muy agotada.

— Los amo mis hombrecitos. –Sus lágrimas esta vez eran de felicidad y fui cerca de ella, yo también la amaba y con todo el corazón.

Esa noche fue la más feliz en muchos meses pues los malos días llegaron después del nacimiento de mi bebé, la empresa adquirió una nueva tecnología y ya no necesitaban más mensajeros, mis ingresos como barman no eran suficientes y no podía encontrar un empleo que se acomodara a mi horario de universidad y a mí empleo de noche. Gracias a eso los problemas aparecieron, debíamos tres meses de renta, los dueños querían sacarnos de nuestro hogar, nos quitábamos el pan para dárselo a Suno y aunque pasábamos hambre Juvia jamás me reclamó nada, ni me decía que tenía hambre, cada día me recibía con una sonrisa y me preguntaba qué tal había sido mi día, ella debía llevarse todos los honores, Juvia era muy fuerte y lamentaba darle esa vida, todos los días pensaba que ella estaría mucho mejor sin mí, en su casa no le faltaba nada y yo la saque de ella a sufrir, eso me hacía sentir culpable y me dolía mucho tener que llegar a casa con las manos vacías, tener que abrazarla y acostarnos a dormir sin comer nada.

Natsu me ayudaba en lo que podía, pero el tenía sueldo de estudiante y era muy poco lo que nos podía dar y yo me encontraba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, a veces pensaba que si un rayo me lograba alcanzar mis problemas se solucionarían pero Juvia era mi única razón por la que luchaba, la amaba tanto que no me importaba que me pasaran cosas malas para que ella estuviera bien, como ese día cuando Natsu me dio su almuerzo en la universidad, se lo lleve a Juvia y su sonrisa fue lo único que me importó, ese gesto era más fuerte que mi estómago.

— ¿Seguro que ya comiste, amor?

— Si, Lucy me dio el almuerzo de ella y te traje el de Natsu. –Salí de la habitación y fui donde mi bebé, en cualquier momento me iba a derrumbar y necesitaba fuerzas, tenía que luchar por ellos. Aunque me muriera de hambre y de cansancio ellos eran lo único que tenía, por ellos era un guerrero.

Conseguía comida donde fuera, eran pocos los días donde Juvia no comía pero a veces yo duraba con un pedazo de pan dos días seguidos, ella debía comer bien para poder alimentar a Suno y yo debía conseguir esa comida. El bar a veces tenía sus malos días y los borrachos es algo con lo que nadie quiere lidiar, exactamente el día que Suno cumplió un mes de nacido todo mi interior explotó.

Un borracho me agarro a golpes porque no quería seguir sirviéndole licor, ya estaba muy borracho y yo debía seguir órdenes, por seguridad a personas muy alcoholizadas no se les sirve más trago para que nada malo pase y ese hombre se desquitó conmigo. Estaba tan débil que no pude defenderme, mi cara estaba tan amoratada e hinchada que cuando llegue a casa Juvia casi se desmaya al verme.

— ¿Qué te pasó, amor? –Era legal, odiaba mi trabajo, no poder dormir, tener que vivir con hambre, tener que ir a estudiar mientras no podía tener los ojos abiertos y a veces escuchar a Suno llorar cuando por fin podía dormir solo eran factores que querían hacer colapsar mi pobre cuerpo. No lo soportaba más, no quería seguir en esta situación y me rendí, no quería continuar viviendo así.

— No puedo más, Juvia. No quiero más está vida –caí al piso y me puse a llorar, Juvia se agachó y me abrazó, sus manos temblaban y su carita pronto se llenó de lágrimas también.

— Lamento tener que hacerte pasar por esto –Y sus palabras me dolieron más que cualquier afección en mi cuerpo, más que mis quebrados sentimientos por todo lo que había soportado, sus palabras llenas de llanto superaron todo lo que pensé que era doloroso para mí y ahora lamentaba hacerla llorar, yo era el que debía decir esas palabras, no ella, no cuando había soportado todo por mí y por Suno.

— No, no es eso, Juvia... — Voy a volver a casa de papá, tal vez si agacho la cabeza él me perdone y ya no tendríamos que pasar por todo esto. No tendrías que trabajar tanto y yo podría ayudarte si encuentro un empleo.

— No, yo puedo seguir y sostenernos, ya encontraré otro empleo –Negué en seguida, no podía permitir que Juvia se apartara de mi lado, no cuando ese hombre podía encariñarse con Suno y quitarme a mi familia para siempre, no lo podía permitir.

— Es lo mejor para los tres, no puedes seguir en ese trabajo, mira cómo te volvieron...Yo también no puedo más, te amo Gray, nunca lo dudes pero los tres necesitamos ayuda. –No podía creer lo que ella me estaba diciendo, estaba aceptando irse y dejarme, después que habíamos luchado y comido tierra para seguir adelante, ella estaba tomando el camino más fácil y el que nos separaría.

— Tu padre me odia, pensará que no pude responder por ti, por mi hijo y simplemente me alejara de ti, yo puedo Juvia, solo fue un momento de debilidad, solo quería desahogarme un poco. Volveré mañana al trabajo, solo tuve un percance.

— Es por el bien de los tres, verás que cuando termines la universidad podremos irnos a vivir los tres otra vez. Como una familia. –Tomé mi cabeza entre las manos, estaba tan confundido y desesperado, creía que si Juvia se iba ya no volvería nunca más a mi lado y eso era lo que más me asustaba.

— Yo puedo, Juvia, conseguiré otro trabajo, por favor no me dejes, no quiero perderte.–Juvia se levantó y negó con la cabeza, la expresión en su rostro me rompió el corazón. Se fue a la habitación y se acostó, ya no había nada que hacer, cuando Juvia decidía algo ya no había vuelta de hoja.

— Él te dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitabas, ¿Por qué crees que será diferente ahora? –guardó silencio y yo suspiré hondamente, mis manos temblaban, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida. Me acosté a su lado y ella volteó su rostro hacia mi, suavemente acarició los golpes en todo mi rostro y sabia mejor que nadie que ella estaría mucho mejor en casa de su padre y yo me maldecía por la situación que la hacía pasar.

— Te amo –Me ardió el corazón al escucharla y rompí en llanto entre sus brazos — Yo te amo mucho, Juvia. ¿Lo sabes? –Le recordé cuánto la quería, ella era lo único real que tenía en la vida y el cansancio, los golpes, las preocupaciones y ese fuerte dolor en mi cabeza me hizo caer dormido rápidamente.

Cuando desperté Juvia ya no estaba, mire el pequeño sofá donde dormía Suno y sabia que se lo había llevado con ella, toqué el lugar, aún estaba caliente y eso significaba que ella acababa de salir, deprimido pensé que era lo mejor para los tres y volví a la cama, era por el bien de los tres, pero eso no quitaba el dolor en mi corazón y las lágrimas que me invadían al saber que Juvia iba a pasar humillaciones en su casa y que en cierta manera iba a ser mi culpa por no poder responder por ellos. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos pero parecía que nada era suficiente.

Amaba a Juvia con todas mis fuerzas, la necesitaba a mi lado, saber que ya no iba a estar cuando llegara a casa del trabajo me dolía y no poder ver seguido a mi hijo iba a ser muy difícil. Habíamos soportado mucho juntos, podía seguir por ellos, no los quería lejos y definitivamente no dejaría que maltrataran a mi chica por un pedazo de pan, en casa iba a estar más segura, podía hacerlo, ella solo se asustó por lo que me hicieron y pensó que no podía seguir recibiendo ese trato. Pero yo podía todo por ella, su padre le podía llenar la cabeza de cucarachas y provocar que se separará de mi.

Con el corazón en la mano salí corriendo por las calles frías, la nieve estaba pesada y se me dificultaba caminar pues me quedaba enterrado en los huecos que hacían mis pies en la nieve, en un momento me caí cuando resbale con un charco de agua, mi cuerpo estaba completamente molido, pero no le presté atención al dolor, seguí corriendo detrás de ella, tras mi hijo, detrás de lo único que me importaba. Su casa quedaba bastante lejos y con mis ojos la buscaba por todas partes, con lo que mis hinchados ojos me permitían ver, debería verme tan patético a los ojos de los demás pero nada me importaba, yo solo quería evitar que Juvia se fuera de mi vida.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y el frío estaba calando mis huesos pero nada de eso me detuvo, cuando llegue a la esquina de su casa tuve que recobrar el aliento pues ya no podía respirar, mi corazón latió fuertemente cuando vi a Juvia fuera de su casa, aún no había entrado y estaba observando su hogar con Suno en brazos.

No dije nada, solo me dediqué a verla desde la distancia, sabía que era difícil para ella, renunciar a su orgullo, aceptar que necesitábamos ayuda y volver al lugar donde la sacaron como si fuera un perro. Por orgullo yo no volví donde mi padre y era un punto para seguirla admirando, iba a hacer algo que yo no había sido capaz.

Juvia siguió observando la casa y abrazó fuertemente a Suno, de repente volteó y camino de vuelta, no entendía que estaba pasando pero fui a su encuentro, ella abrió grande los ojos cuando me vio y aceleró el paso para ir conmigo.

— Perdóname, por favor, pensé que esto era lo mejor, pero apoyarte y estar contigo es lo que haré, solo somos los tres en el mundo, nosotros somos una familia, Gray, y no se abandona a la familia. –Juvia se estaba disculpando, pero yo no tenía nada que perdonarle, eso estaba de más y estaba tan feliz porque me escogió a mi sobre todas las adversidades. Sin pensarlo dos veces me arrodillé en el piso, sabía que Juvia era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, que definitivamente no iba a permitir que se alejará de mí porque mi corazón se iría con ella. Supe entonces que era el momento, no tenía ni donde caerme muerto pero comenzaría a hacer las cosas bien y si ella aceptaba me haría el hombre más feliz de mi vida.

— ¿Amor, que haces? El suelo está frío –me acerqué mucho a sus pies, no podía tomar una de sus manos porque estaba sosteniendo a Suno así que me armé de valor, no tenía un anillo que darle, ni mucho menos una esperanza de que todo iba a cambiar, pero mi amor era más que suficiente para que superáramos todo eso juntos.

— Juvia, sé que no tengo nada que darles, que mi trabajo no cubre todo lo que ustedes necesitan y que aún somos muy jóvenes e inexpertos para todo esto que estamos viviendo, sé que te he hecho pasar por muchas cosas que no merecías y que te he hecho llorar muchas veces aunque no fue mi intención. Sé que estamos a punto de tirar la toalla pero aquí estamos, juntos de nuevo y no me arrepiento de todo lo que pasó porque ustedes dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y lo que único que tengo, juntos podemos aprender a solucionar nuestros problemas. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, Juvia, sé que estoy loco pero quiero que estés conmigo para toda la vida...¿A-acepta-tarias casarte conmigo? –Mis rodillas se estaban congelando y mi corazón estaba amenazando con salirse de mi pecho, tomé el collar de cruz de plata que había heredado de mi padre y él de mi abuelo y lo estire para que ella lo tomará, ese collar no era valioso pero tenía un gran significado emocional para mí.

Sus segundos de silencio fueron como una daga para mi corazón, luego se agachó a mi altura lentamente con mi bebé en brazos y bajó su cabeza un poco para que le pudiera poner el collar, temblando se lo puse en el cuello y saqué su cabello para luego darle un beso en los labios.

— En la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, prometo amarte, respetarte y entregarte mi alma, amor. Te juro que seré comprensiva, amorosa, detallista, tu amante y sobre todo tu amiga. Te seré fiel aunque amare a un hombre más que a ti... –Sonrió al ver mi desconcierto y aclaró lo que acababa de decir — Amaré a nuestro bebé con todo mi ser y si, claro que aceptó.

— ¡Casémonos ahora!

— ¿Estás loco? No tenemos todos lo papeles, ni siquiera tenemos testigos, además tienes clase y es la entrega final, amor.

— Lucy y Natsu serán nuestros testigos, casémonos ahora, cuando estemos mejor te juro que nos casaremos por todo lo alto, usaras un hermoso vestido y esas tontas cosas de boda, ¿Te parece? Necesito que sea hoy, no me importa lo demás.

Ese mismo día nos casamos y finalmente teníamos un papel donde constaba que éramos una familia, feliz y más firme que nunca, ese día y el nacimiento de Suno fueron los mejores días de toda mi vida, Juvia se veía preciosa con su mejor vestido, ese azul claro que combinaba con su cabello y el principal testigo de nuestra unión era nuestro bebé que lucía más elegante y feliz que nunca, ¿Yo? Lucía como un monstruo con todos esos morados en el rostro, pero estaba sumamente feliz.

Desde ese instante todo mejoró en nuestras vidas, claro que primero tuve que pasar por un día terrible en la universidad y por uno de los mayores sustos de mi vida, sin embargo después de saber que Juvia estaba embarazada no sé qué sorpresa me asustaría más que eso, pero esa situación que pasé ese día puede llegar a compararse un poco.

Rufus, uno de mis profesores se dio cuenta que yo no era el que hacia los trabajos y me confrontó en frente de toda la clase, pensé que me iban a expulsar de la universidad y no podía darle esa noticia a Juvia cuando estábamos recién casados, no después de todos nuestros sacrificios. Me encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la oficina del decano esperando mi expulsión inminente de la universidad con ese dolor en el estomago que se me hacia bastante familiar.

— Sabe lo que significa esto, ¿No es así señor Fullbuster? Nuestra institución forma personas con valores, no hombres que pretenden adquirir un título de forma deshonesta. Además, ¿Qué es esa forma de presentarse a la institución? –Apreté mis puños fuertemente y negué con la cabeza, no después de que estaba a punto de terminar mi carrera y brindarle un mejor futuro a mi familia

— Hay una explicación para todo esto, se lo juro –Levanté la mirada y no pude soportar la expresión en el rostro de ese hombre, agaché la cabeza y empecé a jugar con mis manos, no quería contárselo, no quería que nadie aparte de los que nos querían que eran únicamente Natsu y Lucy supieran por lo que estábamos pasando pero si no hablaba en ese momento iba a perder la única oportunidad de recibir mi título y recibir un mejor empleo, debía renunciar nuevamente a mi orgullo.

— Mi esposa acaba de dar a luz, fue un bebé que no esperábamos pero supongo que usted ya conoce la situación por los rumores que se escuchan en cada uno de los rincones de la universidad. Estamos viviendo juntos y nunca pensé que sería tan difícil sostener una familia y mucho menos cubrir todos los gastos que genera mi hijo, verá, trabajo en un bar toda la noche y tengo que lidiar con borrachos que me hacen esto en la cara por una mísera paga, me sacaron de mi segundo trabajo porque una maldita máquina hace el trabajo mejor que yo y no pide dinero, en la tarde cuando no estoy estudiando trato de buscar más dinero para que podamos comer o algo con lo que logre llevar lo necesario a mi casa...Nosotros podemos pasar hambre pero nuestro hijo no lo puede hacer, no tenemos familia o bueno ellos decidieron darnos la espalda, estamos pasando momentos muy difíciles y cómo ve no tengo tiempo para gastarlo en un trabajo como este. Sabemos que tener una carrera universitaria nos brindará un buen futuro por eso hacemos esto, Juvia es la que hace mis trabajos, solo lo hacemos para seguir adelante. Por favor, hemos pasado por tantas cosas que usted ni se llega a imaginar, sé que me merezco un castigo pero tenga compasión con nosotros, se lo pido por favor. –El decano se recostó en la silla y me vio, había relajado la expresión de su rostro pero no podía hacer que mis manos dejaran de temblar.

— ¿Entonces debería darle el título universitario a su esposa? –Negué con la cabeza y tragué toda la saliva que tenía en la boca, pensé por un momento que se había ablandado y había sentido compasión por nosotros.

— No.

— ¿Entonces usted que propone?

— Pienso que debería darme otra oportunidad, si es necesario puedo aplazar el semestre y comenzar nuevamente cuando la situación en mi hogar este mejor. –Cruzó sus brazos y nuevamente se recostó en su silla, meditó por algunos segundos y me miró fuertemente.

— Tiene toda la razón, debe ser consciente que usted es el que se está formando y que su esposa debe dejar que usted haga solo cada uno de los trabajos que le asignan. Con eso claro casualmente hay una vacante en una empresa que tiene convenio con la universidad que se ajusta a su perfil profesional y que le servirá de experiencia, la paga es buena y podrá retirarse de ese empleo que más parece un ring de boxeo. Entrégueme su hoja de vida mañana lo más temprano que pueda y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, dígale a la señorita Loxar que la espero pronto en este lugar y como solución a su problema con el docente Rufus él le hará un examen final de la materia, si pasa aprobará la asignatura y si no lo hace la repetirá. ¿Está de acuerdo? –Me falto besarle los pies a ese señor, ese empleo y lo que el decano hizo por nosotros ese día fue el principio de los tiempos buenos y el cambio radical en nuestras vidas. Tiempo después compramos una casa para los dos, los empleos cada vez eran mejores y lo más hermoso y pequeño de nuestras vidas llegó de sorpresa y aunque sus pulmones no nacieron del todo bien, cautivo mi corazón la primera vez que la sentí respirar entre mis brazos. Umi es toda mi vida, mi princesita hermosa. Después de su nacimiento conseguí un empleo que nos hizo millonarios y parecía que los tiempos malos solo quedaron en el pasado.

.

.

.

— Eso es mucho más romántico que nuestra historia, su amor supero las mayores tormentas, creo que quiero un matrimonio así.

— Te amo –Juvia me abraza y yo limpio sus lágrimas, nuestra boda formal paso cuando estábamos en excelentes condiciones económicas y tenemos un álbum lleno de imágenes de nosotros y su vestido blanco pero para mí nuestra boda civil fue la mejor.

— Y yo a ti, mi princesa. Umi me abraza y Suno cruzado de brazos me observa. — Nunca pensé que habías hecho todo eso por mí –Suno susurra pero para mí es audible, por mi niño hice todo lo imposible.

— Yo daría mi vida por ustedes, ustedes son lo único que tengo. –abrazo a Suno que es algo serio y no le gustan esos tipos de contactos, alzó a Umi en brazos y beso a Juvia fugazmente, mi bebé y ellos tres son lo más importante que tengo y agradezco que Juvia hubiera aceptado casarse conmigo y aceptar a este hombre que comete fallas y errores, al que esta locamente enamorado de ella y que volvería a dar todo por ella y mi familia, al que no le importa perder el trabajo de su vida con tal de tener a su familia con él, al que está disfrutando cada uno de los momentos con ellos en estas vacaciones y por el resto de mi vida, no imagino un mundo sin ella, ni sin mis tres hermosos hijos.

* * *

 _Listo hermosuras, hasta aquí Marry me, les repito que es una situación que pasa muy a menudo, espero que les haya gustado._

 _ **Pregunta**_ _: ¿Cuál sería la manera ideal para que te pidieran matrimonio o la manera en la que pedirías matrimonio?_

 _Los quiero bastante, Bye._


	29. War Wounds

_Hola hermosuras, este OS me salió muy largo, muchísimo pero lo hice con mucho amor y enserio si no hay reviews hay tabla. Con ustedes heridas de guerra._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Puede hacerlos llorar aunque no creo. Disfrútenlo mucho, los quiero bastante y ya vamos terminando el mes, voy a llorar :3_

 _ **Heridas de guerra –Día 29**_.

* * *

Me muevo lentamente en la cama y trato de ser lo más cuidadosa posible, veo que él continúa durmiendo y me acomodo en su pecho mientras su cuerpo se adapta al mío y los dos quedamos en una posición perfecta. Lentamente siento como su pecho sube y baja en un ritmo armonioso y muy calmado, sus hermosos ojos grises están cerrados, sus cabellos negros se encuentran alborotados y su cuerpo tan cerca al mío me hacen sentir mucha paz, pero sobre todo felicidad, Gray significa todo para mí y me encanta estos momentos en los que puedo estar junto a él sin pensar en nada más, solo somos los dos en el mundo.

Amo observarlo mientras duerme y mucho más sentir el calor de su piel cuando compartimos nuestra cama, no cambiaría esto ni por todo el oro del mundo, nuestra relación es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

Cierro los ojos tratando de dormir un poco más y pienso en todas las tareas del día, las cabras pueden esperar para ser ordeñadas, tengo que recoger los huevos de las gallinas, lavar la ropa, hacer la comida, además aún queda agua en la casa, pero tengo que ir a comprar cosas en el mercado del pueblo y si no me apresuro no quedará nada. Siento sus brazos en mi espalda aprisionándome contra su cuerpo y respiro profundo, parece que todo va a tener que esperar pues Gray está un poco perezoso hoy.

Ayer él trabajó demasiado, nuestra cosecha va bien y aunque no tenemos una finca muy grande tenemos lo necesario para los dos y todo lo que tenemos lo hemos logrado juntos, no es la finca más próspera de todo el pueblo pero me encanta este lugar, es alejado de todo el ruido y nuestros vecinos son Lucy y Natsu, nuestros amigos de la infancia.

Me preocupa el hecho de que no vaya a quedar nada para cuando vaya a comprar y trato de levantarme sin despertarlo pero es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Cuando por fin he logrado salirme de sus brazos él me atrapa de la muñeca y me vuelve a poner en la cama.

— No te levantes, quédate conmigo. –Juego con mi nariz y la suya provocándole cosquillas y luego le doy un beso de buenos días, ya apareció el sol y hay bastantes cosas que hacer aunque lo único que quiero hacer es quedarme a dormir con Gray toda la mañana.

— Amor, debo comprar algunas cosas en el mercado. Ya es hora de levantarse –Él niega con un ligero quejido y vuelve su cabeza a la almohada, yo me levanto de la cama y le doy un beso en la frente, subo la cobija para taparlo y acaricio suavemente la mejilla.

— Duerme un poco más, voy a recoger los huevos, mi amor. –Asiente y se acomoda mejor en la cama, Gray es bastante apuesto, me encanta verlo tan indefenso mientras duerme pues es muy fuerte, pero es un joven con un corazón enorme, es todo un caballero y lo considero mi príncipe, aunque no le gusta mostrar mucho sus sentimientos pero ya que estamos los dos solos acá es más fácil para él expresarse. Todo eso me hace amarlo y debo aceptar que estoy loca por él, mi vida es perfecta y con él no necesito más.

Salgo de la habitación sin hacer ruido y dejó que Gray siga durmiendo, empiezo a barrer la casa y luego trapeo para finalmente limpiar todo el polvo de los muebles y superficies de la casa, me gusta que todo este limpio, pues así todo se ve más bonito. Me pongo las botas y me dispongo a salir al granero para alimentar las gallinas y recoger los huevos, tenemos bastantes gallinas y vendemos sus huevos a un precio razonable, es uno de nuestros ingresos más estables.

Me acerco a la puerta, hace bastante frío esta mañana pero es el mejor clima para que nuestro cultivo crezca fuerte y sano, al abrir la puerta veo a Ice el perro de Gray en su casita de madera, se emociona tanto que empieza a batir su cola y a ladrar fuertemente pero cuando se da cuenta que soy yo baja las orejas y vuelve a su casa, eso no significa que no me quiera, pero él ama a Gray, no sé si tanto como yo pero de cierta manera somos rivales por su amor.

Gray lo encontró abandonado mientras dábamos un paseo por la plaza del pueblo, tenia una patita lastimada y estaba sumamente desnutrido, parecía que iba a morir y ya que en todas las fincas hay perros guardianes decidió aceptarlo. Mi peli negro le dio una nueva oportunidad de vida y esa bola de pelos es muy agradecida con él, lo sigue a todas partes, lo acompaña en sus actividades y a veces lo ayuda a traer cosas, es demasiado útil.

— Hola Ice. –Desde su puesto mueve la cola y me sigue con la mirada. — Gray ya sale, pero no te daré comida por no emocionarte cuando yo aparezco. –Alza las orejas y ladea su cabeza, yo sonrío porque es bastante entendido y le niego con la cabeza. — Solo bromeaba, primero las gallinas y sigo contigo, Ice. –Saca la lengua como si estuviera sonriendo y se levanta para ir detrás de mí, si Gray se hubiera despertado más temprano estoy segura que me hubiera dejado completamente sola ese perro por estar detrás de él.

Las gallinas ya han empezado a moverse y caminar, cacareando y haciendo sonar todo a su paso hacen manifestar su hambre, tenemos algunos pollitos así que soy cuidadosa al entrar, a Ice no le gustan los pollos así que lo dejo entrar para que curiosee un poco, de lo contrario ese lugar estaría prohibido para él. Tomó la bolsa y empiezo a lanzar uniformemente la comida para que llegue a todas ellas y en seguida abro la llave de la manguera para cambiarles el agua.

Tomo mi bolsa para huevos y suavemente empiezo a retirarlos, los guardo con cuidado y empiezo a hablarles a mis gallinas, entre más palabras bonitas les diga que les haga entender que las quiero ellas pondrán más huevos para nosotros. Y esa es la razón porque todas pusieron sus huevos el día de hoy, lo que me hace bastante feliz, camino con cuidado porque si me caigo rompería toda la mercancía. Me devuelvo con Ice a la casa y no lo dejo entrar pues acabo de hacer aseo y le pido que espere a Gray en su casita. En seguida salgo para llenar su plato con comida y lo acaricio suavemente.

— Come para que estés sano y seas muy fuerte –Me levanto porque no le gusta recibir muchas caricias de alguien que no sea mi Gray y cuando lo hago mucho se aparta, se va y me deja completamente sola, Ice es algo difícil y nuestra relación no es tan fuerte o no somos tan unidos, siempre deseé un perrito pero él parece ignorarme la mayoría del tiempo..

Vuelvo a casa para arreglar los huevos en las canastas y los dejo en el estante, me lavo las manos y empiezo con el desayuno, el café oscuro que le gusta tanto a Gray con sus huevos revueltos. Me concentro en la estufa y en lo que se está calentando, de repente siento alguien tras mío que me agarra de la cintura y brinco de la sorpresa.

— Soy yo, tranquila. –Sonrío al reconocer su voz y dejo mi posición de defensa y alerta, mi hermano Gajeel me enseñó a defenderme y a salir bien librada de malas situaciones así que no soy tan débil como aparento. Pongo mis manos en las suyas y me recuesto totalmente en su cuerpo mientras siento como su respiración acaricia mi cuello.

— Me asustaste, amor.

— Lo siento, solo quería sorprenderte, linda. –pone su mentón en mi cuello y yo suspiro como si fuera esa adolescente enamorada, no lo puedo negar, estoy enamorada de Gray desde que supe lo que era el amor.

— ¿Cómo amaneció mi príncipe? –Me da un beso en la mejilla y no puedo evitar reírme como una tonta. — Muy hambriento –Niego con la cabeza, a veces es tan directo con lo que desea, dejo que su respiración roce mi piel y entonces apago los fogones de la estufa.

— Por suerte ya está listo el desayuno. –Mi Fullbuster protesta con ese sonido al que sabe que no me puedo negar y sonrío para enseguida acariciarle la mejilla. — Cuando llegue del mercado, mi Gray. No me he bañado y sabes que no me gusta así –Camina hacia el comedor y me da la espalda fingiendo estar enojado pero no me va a convencer con eso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y él también tiene bastante trabajo.

— Cuando llegues del mercado tal vez yo no quiera –Esas palabras me sacan una gran carcajada y no puedo dejar de reírme, él frunce el ceño y parece que ahora si está enojado, Gray a veces es tan gracioso sin querer serlo y yo sigo sin detener el ataque de risa que me invadió. Conozco perfectamente a Gray y él siempre quiere o al menos en el tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca se ha hecho el difícil. No me gusta negarme ante sus caprichos pero primero debo hacer mis deberes, sé que a Gray no le importan esas cosas que a mí como mujer si me importan y que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos pero me gusta sentirme cómoda en nuestros momentos de intimidad.

Sirvo los platos en la mesa de comedor y hago el papel de que yo también estoy enojada o al menos algo digna. Cruzó los brazos cuando estoy frente a él y uso mis técnicas para que sonría o al menos se quede babeando por mí un poco, me gusta coquetearle de vez en cuando y cambiar nuestra rutina, me fascina pensar que yo soy la única que ama y que ha escogido para compartir su vida.

— Pues si no quieres no te voy a obligar, es una lástima ¿No crees? me iba a poner esa conjunto que Levy me trajo de la capital, esa braga rosa con arandelas y algunas transparencias, era demasiado atrevido para mi, mejor la dejo en la ca... –me jala a su cuerpo algo fuerte y aterrizó en sus piernas, me besa con posesión y yo recibo su beso gustosa, siempre me salgo con la mía en cuestiones de conquistar a Gray y no puedo creer lo confiada en mí misma que me siento, antes era una niña llena de inseguridades, pensaba que mi peli negro me iba a cambiar por la primera aparecida e iba a morir sin él, pero Gray es el ser más fiel que he conocido, claro que Ice se lleva el premio mayor.

— No vas a ir al pueblo con eso puesto. –le digo en el oído que lo amo, lo amo demasiado.

— Yo también te amo, bonita. –cierro los ojos y recibo su suave beso, me encantan todas esas mañanas en la que Gray se despierta cariñoso y muy tierno conmigo. Acerco mi tasa de café y desayunamos mientras me encuentro en sus piernas como si fuera una especie de niña pequeña.

Gray sonríe y toma un sorbo de su café, yo termino mi pan y me levantó de su regazo, necesito hacer muchas cosas más y debo apresurarme si quiero llegar al mercado a tiempo.

— ¿Me vas a acompañar al mercado, amor? –Le preguntó algo tímida, no me gusta ir al mercado sin él pues el me ayuda a cargar muchas bolsas y de paso mujeres se nos quedan mirando, me gusta que las demás sepan que él me ama y que somos una familia. Gray mira por la ventana hacia nuestro campo, vuelve la mirada a mí y niega con la cabeza.

— Terminare de empacar los bultos y luego los iré a vender al mercado, ¿Te parece si nos vemos allá y nos devolvemos juntos? –Me encanta su propuesta, asiento con la cabeza y levantó los platos, les pego una lavada rápida y voy a mirar a mis cabras en nuestro corral, las ordeñaré para tener leche fresca en casa y preparar el almuerzo, no tenemos vacas así que nuestro rebaño es más pequeño y la leche que producen es para nosotros mismos y no para vender.

Con algunas tareas del día listas me voy al baño y me alisto rápidamente, me encanta usar vestidos con sombreros y siempre que voy al mercado me agrada vestir así, en la granja uso vestidos oscuros para no ensuciarme aunque el "trabajo sucio" lo hace Gray. Yo amo las flores y los colores claros, me pongo uno de mis mejores vestidos, en la granja hay trabajo pero hay tiempo para socializar y verme linda me gusta mucho.

Salgo de la casa y veo a mi Fullbuster cargando bultos, me despido lanzándole un beso y escucho sus gritos a la distancia. —¡Cuídate mucho, linda!

— ¡Lo haré, no te demores en llegar! -camino en dirección a la casa de los Dragneel, nuestras tierras quedan juntas y su perro empieza a ladrarme pero cuando se da cuenta que soy yo empieza a batir la cola y camina detrás de mí. Lo saludo y él si se deja acariciar y decir cosas bonitas no como Ice que es todo un cubo de hielo, veo a Lucy en la puerta de su casa lista para irse. Saludo a la distancia a Natsu, su esposo, que al igual que mi Gray trabaja arduamente todos los días. Abrazo a Lucy y prontamente salimos a caminar para llegar al mercado.

Lucy ha sido mi amiga desde que tengo memoria, nuestros padres eran amigos y juntas fuimos a la escuela, desde ahí formamos una hermosa amistad, ella me ayudó mucho cuando me encontraba a escondidas con Gray y mentía por mí ya que mi hermano Gajeel era muy estricto conmigo, finalmente él tuvo que aceptar y dejarme ir cuando Gray le pidió mi mano a mis padres, hubiera deseado que hubieran estado el día de mi matrimonio pero una enfermedad se los llevo al mismo tiempo.

— Hoy se lo voy a decir a Natsu –Sonrío y niego con la cabeza, es increíble que Natsu no se haya dado cuenta de ese detalle teniendo en cuenta que Lucy ya tiene cinco meses de embarazo, definitivamente los hombres son poco detallistas o al menos la mayoría, Gray tampoco se ha dado cuenta.

— ¿Ya pensante como se lo dirás? –La sonrisa en su rostro y como acaricia suavemente su vientre me producen una extraña emoción, de pronto las ganas de tener un bebé me invaden e imagino cómo podría ser el pequeño producto de nuestro amor, amo tanto a Gray que si tuviera una mini criatura de él sería tan feliz. Desearía que tuviera sus ojos y su oscuro cabello aunque no me molestaría que tuviera el cabello azul de mi padre, sería un buen recuerdo de él. Aún no lo hemos conversado los dos o al menos al principio de nuestra relación decidimos que íbamos a esperar a que todas nuestras cosas prosperarán para luego si tener un bebé, pero ahora lo que más deseo a parte de estar con él es tener un hijo nuestro, una parte de los dos.

— Sabes que Natsu es algo lento en entender las cosas, pero se lo diré cuando menos lo espere. Se pondrá muy feliz, lo sé, quiero ver su sonrisa cuando se lo diga.

— Ambos son tan competitivos, creo que Gray te pedirá un bebé para no quedarse atrás. - Muerdo mi labio inferior y gritó un poco, no puedo evitar hacerlo cuando siento mucha emoción, deseo tener un bebé.

— Si Gray me lo pide se lo daré gustosamente. –Aprieto mi vientre plano e imagino cómo me vería con mi bebé, suspiro profundo, debe ser una de las experiencias más hermosas de la vida, abro la sombrilla, el clima está bastante caliente el día de hoy pero el aire puro y el camino al mercado siempre me han gustado, me recuerda mi infancia.

Le comentó a Lucy mis deseos de tener un bebé y ella sonríe, dice que es la mejor sensación y experiencia de toda la vida pero lo más hermoso de todo es cuando empiece a patear dentro de mi, quiero sentir a mi bebé, estoy tan emocionada y asustada a la vez, ella me anima, me dice que todo estará bien y que su hijo necesita un amiguito para jugar y criarse, tal vez también es mi momento. Empiezo a bombardearla con preguntas acerca de todo lo que ha vivido, como debo cuidarme y lo más importante, las cosas que debo comprar para que nada le falte.

Camino por el pueblo con Lucy y ella responde a todas mis dudas, preguntas y ansiedades de madre primeriza, pero su información es bastante limitada pues ese también va a ser su primer bebé y no sabe mucho del asunto.

Veo el mercado muy cerca y los alimentos están algo escasos, no me explico la razón ya que la cosecha ha sido buena pero empiezo a hacer las compras que necesito, las verduras, algunos granos, harina y el aceite para hacer el pan. Acomodo todo en mi canasto y camino saludado a todos los que cordialmente me ofrecen sus más sinceros saludos, las personas en el pueblo son agradables a excepción de unas cuantas como Ángel que se cree de mejor familia.

Me tomo mi tiempo haciendo las compras, hablo con muchos conocidos, en el pueblo todos conocen las vidas de todos y aunque no soy muy amiga del chisme siempre es bueno conversar con personas diferentes a las que se ven todos los días y conocer algunos datos que no sabía.

Cuando era pequeña mi padre siempre me llevaba a la finca de los Fullbuster, entonces desde que lo vi siempre traté de estar a su lado, me gustaba verlo trabajar, jugar con Natsu y más que todo me encantaba cuando se acercaba y me saludaba con ese típico gesto en su rostro con la mano en su nuca, ese chico me traía loca desde que era una niña y yo me encargaba de seguirlo a todas partes. Gray fue el amor de toda mi vida y lo sigue siendo, poco a poco nos volvimos más cercanos y luego el amor hizo su aparición de la mejor manera posible, el día que Gray se dio cuenta lo que sentía por mi decidió luchar en contra de todo, de mi hermano, mis padres y aquellos hombres que estaban detrás de mí, aunque para mí Gray era el único en mi vida. Los dos tenemos cinco años de novios y formalmente como un matrimonio llevamos tres años, hace ocho años nos dimos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro.

Me acerco a pagar todo lo que he comprado y me doy cuenta que no lleve el dinero necesario y que es demasiado extraño porque eso jamás me había pasado, no siento vergüenza pero no tengo todo el dinero y la cuenta rebosa en mucho lo que tengo presupuestado.

— ¿Por qué todo está tan costoso?.

— Hace unos días el gobierno decidió unirse a la guerra, los bienes van a comenzar a escasear, Juvia y más porque se los llevaran a los soldados. –Mi corazón late fuertemente, no tenemos nada que ver con esa guerra ni con las ideologías por las cuales empezó. Ni siquiera somos países vecinos para que el gobierno haya decidido meter la cucharada, esta es una de las guerras más sangrientas que hemos visto y escuchado por los medios de comunicación. No podemos ser parte de esto o al menos no sé en qué factores nos pueda afectar y estoy muy asustada.

— ¿La guerra va a llegar hasta aquí? –Lucy aprieta su vientre y me preocupo por el bienestar de todos, somos un pueblo pacífico y nada sale del control de mi hermano que es el sheriff del pueblo, no nos gusta la violencia y esto es demasiado para lo que hemos visto, esta situación es nueva o al menos estamos tan escondidos del país que nada malo llega, ver un ladronzuelo ya es mucho para nosotros.

— No señorita, la guerra con esta alianza está a punto de acabar pero los avisos de reclutamiento han empezado a llegar -¿Avisos de reclutamiento? ¿Eso qué significa? Lo único que se me pasa por la mente es que nuestro ejército se ira a ese país a luchar, ojalá todo se acabe pronto y nadie sufra más por las consecuencias y el dolor que esto acarrea.

— Ojalá que acabe pronto.

— Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto y es injusto que nos hagan pasar por una situación como esta solo para que los bolsillos de los gobernantes se hagan más grandes –También estoy de acuerdo, nadie se debe unir voluntariamente a una guerra a menos que haya una razón de peso para hacerlo y por lo que he escuchado en la radio es un problema por territorio y ni siquiera somos vecinos cercanos.

— Esperemos que todo salga bien –Makarov, el hombre más anciano del pueblo trata de calmarnos con su serenidad pues no fui la única que entre en pánico con esta noticia, no es algo lindo saber que están enviando hombres de tu misma tierra y nación que no tienen nada que ver con el conflicto a morir en territorios extraños. Lucy trata de calmarse y yo le sonrió.

— Todo va continuar como siempre, Lucy. No te angusties. –Trato de que mi voz no tiemble y veo que Gray ha llegado en su camioneta, una sonrisa se me dibuja automáticamente en los labios y llevo toda mi atención a ese hombre guapísimo. Se baja del carro con Natsu y nuestras miradas se cruzan, sonrío y pongo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja, él me pica el ojo muy sutilmente y se dedica a terminar la venta de lo recogido en la cosecha.

Escucho los susurros de todas las personas acerca de la guerra y trato de pensar en otra cosa, en el embarazo de Lucy, Mira muy inteligente menciona ese tema para animar a todos los presentes, todos se acercan a hablar con ella y yo mientras tanto compro lo necesario, ahora las cosas van a empezar a cambiar y debemos ahorrar mucho y conservar algunos recursos si queremos que todo salga bien.

.

.

.

El tiempo en el mercado se ha ido bastante rápido, llevamos dos horas acá y cuando Lucy termina de dar todos los detalles sobre su embarazo a todo los interesados nos acercamos a Gray que aún se encuentra bajando los bultos que van a vender.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude, amor? –Gray ladea su cabeza y luego me dice un rotundo no. — ¿Cómo crees que te voy a poner a cargar bultos, linda? –Me sonrojo y suspiro, me encanta que me trate como si fuera de cristal pero él sabe que soy capaz de todo y que nada me queda grande, aunque con él ya todo es más fácil, nos sabemos distribuir bien el trabajo.

Colocó las bolsas del mercado en la camioneta, me siento en la parte delantera a esperar a que Gray venda los bultos que ya hemos procesado y animosamente hablo con Lucy de todos los temas pero sobre todo nos centramos en la guerra, en la que creímos muy lejana y que nunca podía afectarnos.

— Esto es una estafa, no nos dieron ni el setenta por ciento de lo que valía el bulto. –Enojados ambos entran al auto y veo cómo Gray apoya su cabeza en el asiento y lanza un suspiro al aire revolviendo sus cabellos negros.

— ¿Por qué? Fue uno de los mejores cultivos en estos cinco años. –Gray asiente y suspira, está enojado y Natsu a su manera también lo está, todo subió de precio y ahora no nos dan lo que merecemos por nuestro trabajo, esto es horrible.

— Por la guerra, dicen que el gobierno no les está dando el dinero suficiente. –Odio escuchar esa palabra, "guerra", me da un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo pero trato de contenerme, le sonrió para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

— No importa amor, lo importante es que nos tenemos los dos y a ellos tres, juntos podemos superar cualquier crisis. –Señaló el espejo y veo a Lucy y a Natsu en el reflejo.

— ¿Ellos tres? –Gray ladea la cabeza y abre sus ojos sin entender una sola palabra.

— Pues nosotros tres, uno –Natsu señala a Lucy, su tono de voz demuestra que le parece una bobada lo que acaba de preguntar Gray y yo trato de contener mi risa. — Dos –Se señala a él mismo y luego ve los dedos de su mano, no está seguro de los números y Gray ya lo ha entendido por la manera en que está buscando la respuesta en mis ojos.

— ¿Lucy está embarazada? –Le asiento a Gray y Natsu abre sus ojos grande, no había entendido absolutamente nada y Lucy rompe a reírse mientras sostiene su vientre, el Dragneel sonríe con su típica sonrisa expresiva y empieza a darle besos a Lucy por toda la cara. Estoy tan emocionada y feliz por ellos, ese niño de cabellos rosados corriendo por todo el pastizal va a traer un cambio a nuestras vidas o tal vez sea una hermosa y dulce niña.

— Ya dejen la melosería en mi camioneta –Sonrío por la reacción de Gray y escucho la voz ruidosa de Natsu casi gritándome al oído pues se ha corrido hacia adelante para burlarse en su cara.

— Te he ganado, heladera con patas. Soy más hombre que tú en todos los sentidos. –Eso fue tan predecible, sabía de antemano que Natsu iba a molestar a mi esposo porque no habíamos tenido un bebé.

— Eso no te hace más hombre, quisiera verte cuando tengas que criarlo, eso sí va a ser de hombres. –Sonrío e imagino al pobre de Natsu tratando de alcanzar a su hijo mientras corre y le dice que no puede atraparlo, definitivamente será un terremoto al igual que él.

Con nuestras sonrisas pintadas en la boca y con algunos comentarios competitivos entre los dos hombres vamos camino a casa, el camino es corto pero nuestras voces y comentarios se escuchan por todo el lugar. Gray enciende la radio y ubica la estación que tanto me gusta, de repente mi sonrisa desaparece cuando recuerdo la guerra y como si él me estuviera leyendo la mente pone su mano encima de mi pierna suavemente. Las palabras "aviso de reclutamiento" me hacen tener un mal presentimiento.

— Todo va a estar bien, hermosa. -Muerdo mi labio inferior y trato de no prestar atención a ese dolor en mi pecho que me aprieta fuertemente el corazón, repito sus palabras en mi cabeza, "Todo va a estar bien" hasta que los ladridos de Ice me sacan de mis pensamientos.

Me despido de ellos que van a su casa a terminar sus quehaceres no sin antes escuchar como Natsu molesta a mi esposo por lo de su bebé, no sé por cuánto tiempo más se lo va a refregar en la cara pero podemos arreglar la situación para que no lo siga molestando.

.

.

.

Hago el almuerzo rápidamente y mientras está listo voy a lavar la ropa cerca del río.

— Hola, señorita. ¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa como usted está tan solita? –Sonrío y frunzo mi ceño fingiendo que estoy enojada y que me parece increíble que un hombre así se atreva si quiera a hablarme de esa manera, amo cuando Gray usa su faceta de conquistador y galán.

— Mi esposo está trabajando y es muy celoso, le sugiero que por favor se marche antes de que se dé cuenta o se meterá en un gran problema. –Termino de colgar la ropa y tomo la canasta para ir a casa pero me impide el paso, trato de tomar un camino que me aleje de él y también intento contener mi risa.

— No me interesa tu esposo, pero tu sí, además eres muy joven para estar casada. –me toma el brazo y me acaricia suavemente, todo mi interior responde ante su contacto, Gray es el único que provoca este tipo de cosas en mí.

— Por favor suélteme o gritaré –Sus labios tocan mi cuello y no puedo evitar suspirar por el roce de sus labios con mi piel, me quedo quieta y suelto la canasta de la ropa mientras dejo que el siga tocándome suavemente. — Que afortunado debe ser tu esposo, tienes un cuerpo hermoso. –Respondo con un ligero gemido y tomo su ropa apartándola de su cuerpo, Gray también tiene un cuerpo estupendo y las cicatrices en su piel me provocan una hermosa excitación.

— Esta ropa interior te queda muy sexy, demasiado para mi gusto –sonrío cuando se da cuenta que me he puesto la ropa interior que Levy me ha regalado.

— ¿No te gusta? Eso se puede arreglar –Paso mi cabello hacia un lado y lentamente pongo mis dedos en el broche del sostén. — Déjame a mí –Bajo mis manos al notar un poco su desesperación y empiezo a llenarlo de besos mientras dejó que me despojé de las únicas prendas que cubrían mi desnudez, lentamente lo arrastró al río y ambos entramos refrescándonos, sus labios devoran ferozmente mi boca y yo rodeó su cintura con mis piernas quedando apoyada en su cuerpo, no tiene problema en atraparme y sostenerme, hábilmente beso su cuello y le digo cuánto lo amo en el oído.

— Yo también te amo, demasiado. –Mi cuerpo demanda el suyo, lo deseo tanto, lo amo más que a mi vida y él lo sabe.

— Nada podrá separarnos ¿No es así? –Gray niega con la cabeza y me besa tiernamente los labios. — Nada, siempre estaremos juntos, te lo prometo. –Me abraza fuertemente y yo cierro los ojos, mi corazón late desesperado, tengo miedo de perderlo y ese sentimiento en mi pecho solo llega cuando algo malo está por pasar, no quiero que nada nos quiete la felicidad que estamos sintiendo, que logramos conseguir.

— Quiero un bebé, Juvia. –Su voz sexy y su fuerte respiración me hace asentir automáticamente. Él me hace olvidar mis preocupaciones y sonrío grandemente cuando escucho sobre mi bebé, nuestro bebé, la esperanza vuelve a mí y cierro los ojos muy emocionada. — Entonces intentémoslo, amor. Todo lo que sea necesario.

— Hasta que lo logremos lo intentaremos.

— Que sacrificio para ti. –Inflo mis cachetes como una niña consentida y él me levanta del agua como si fuera una ligera pluma sonriendo como un niño pequeño, me gusta hacer todo lo posible por verlo sonreír y un bebé traería mucha felicidad a nuestras vidas.

— Te amo tanto, Juvia –Me embriago con sus palabras, sus besos, sus caricias, esas dulces y hermosas palabras de amor que susurra en mi oído, la forma en que su piel toca la mía, todo lo que me hace sentir y sus sutiles y hermosos movimientos son lo único que necesito, amo a Gray, lo amo demasiado y quiero que esto siga de esta manera, solo los dos y nuestro bebé, eso es lo único que deseo.

.

.

.

Cuando la noche llega siempre vamos a la hamaca que queda en el porche y vemos las estrellas mientras hablamos de muchas cosas como si fuéramos adolescentes y los mejores amigos escuchando música muy bajito, me fascina poder hablar con Gray, pues los temas de conversación no se acaban y él me escucha atentamente, el tema de hoy por supuesto es el embarazo de Lucy y está un poco enojado porque no se lo dije antes pero le hago entender que era una sorpresa y que él le contaría a Natsu automáticamente dañando la sorpresa, por eso no se lo dije.

— Quiero ser el primero al que le digas que estás embarazada, ¿Entendiste? –Asiento mientras pongo mi nariz en su pecho escondiéndome de la emoción tan grande que siento.

Ice se ha quedado dormido cerca de nosotros y del fuego, le encanta estar ahí porque hace bastante frío afuera, tomó otro sorbo de mi café y al terminar la canción que suena en la estación de radio, Jenny, la locutora, da una noticia de ultima hora.

" _Buenas noches, queremos comunicarles una triste noticia que el gobierno ha dispuesto como ley hace una semana y que solo hasta hoy podemos difundir, ya que la nación hace parte de la guerra ahora, enviará personas para apoyar a las tropas aliadas...un hombre por cada hogar mayor de dieciocho años se presentará mañana en la plaza central donde será enlistado y llevado al conflicto central, los que tengan una discapacidad también deben ir, los médicos dictaminarán su futuro en el conflicto. Como es deber de todos los ciudadanos responder por su patria el que no se presente será considerado traidor y acarreará graves consecuencias para él y su familia. Lamento darles esta noticia..."_

Mi cuerpo parece haberse congelado, no puedo mover ni una sola parte de él y mi corazón a dejado de latir, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y Gray se levanta de repente para subirle a la radio y escuchar mejor. Trato de negar con mi cabeza y pensar que no es real, que es un sueño, que tan solo es una broma.

" _Este aviso se estará repitiendo ya que el cumplimiento a la cita es obligatorio, los que no estén serán buscados en sus casas"_

Gray sale corriendo a casa de Natsu y yo ni siquiera puedo lograr bajarme de la hamaca, estoy demasiado sorprendida como para poder pensar o hacer algo. Siento las lágrimas caer en mis mejillas y trato de buscar a Ice pero el está con Gray. No me pueden quitar a Gray, no cuando no tenemos nada que ver en esto.

Bajo mis pies y no puedo mantenerme en pie, hago todo lo posible por levantarme pero el único resultado que obtengo es que vuelvo a caer nuevamente en la hamaca. Esto nunca me había pasado, mi cuerpo no me está respondiendo y mis manos han empezado a temblar, estoy terriblemente asustada y necesito calmarme, mi respiración ni siquiera es normal, pero es imposible, yo solo tengo ese nudo en la garganta que retiene todas mis lagrimas, sin ninguna fuerza dejó que mi cuerpo quede en la hamaca y todo el dolor de esta situación empieza a salir.

Pasan algunos minutos pero no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, todo está oscuro a mi alrededor y asumo que el fuego de la chimenea ya se ha extinguido por completo, no soy consciente de lo que pasa, veo borroso una silueta y después de unos segundos creo que escucho la voz de Gray a la distancia y mi respiración es irregular, siento que me levantan y de un momento a otro ya estoy en mi cama.

— ¿¡Qué hago, Lucy!? –Definitivamente es Gray y su voz suena desesperada, trato de enfocar mi vista y veo a Natsu y a mi amiga en la habitación, el rostro de Lucy está hinchado y muy rojo, tal vez yo me veo peor.

— Respira. Mírame por favor –trato de que mi respiración tome un ritmo armonioso, temblando recibo el vaso de agua que Lucy me ofrece y muy despacio me dice que me calme, es la peor noticia que he recibido en toda mi vida incluyendo la muerte de mis padres y simplemente no estaba preparada para esto, no me puedo calmar, mucho menos cuando me van a quitar a Gray, a mi esposo, a mi vida.

— La guerra está por acabar, no nos pasará nada –Natsu trata de animarnos pero la cara de Gray me desconcierta totalmente, está asustado y sus manos acariciando sus largos cabellos sólo demuestra que está muy nervioso. Voy a perder a Gray.

— No-no se presentarán –Mis palabras salen lentamente pero debo persuadirlos para que no hagan esta locura, esto es una sentencia de muerte. — Escapémonos esta noche –Lucy abre los ojos de acuerdo con mi proposición, ambos hombres niegan con la cabeza y Gray me abraza fuertemente para poner su mentón en mi cabeza.

— Lucy está embarazada, seríamos considerados como traidores y en el escape nos podría pasar algo, corremos más peligro si nos vamos, ¿Entienden? Nuestra vida está aquí, lo que sabemos hacer está aquí y perderíamos todo lo que construimos, no podemos huir.

— ¡No dejaré que te lleven! –Gritó, estoy desesperada, me duele la cabeza y el corazón, no puedo estar sin él, mis sentimientos solos se encargarían de matarme.

— No te estoy consultando, Juvia. Mañana nos presentaremos e iremos como hombres. –Sus palabras me atraviesan el pecho, nunca antes lo había visto así, mirándome tan enojado y hablando con ese tono tan fuerte.

— ¡Esto no es cuestión de honor, Gray! Prefiero que te digan que eres un maldito cobarde y tenerte a mi lado a que te maten quien sabe dónde. –Aprieto mis puños, Gray no quiere entender, el escape es la mejor opción.

— Natsu, escucha a Juvia. Nuestro hijo necesita un padre –Ahora es Lucy la que intenta convencerlo y darme un poco de apoyo.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Gray, no las expondremos a las dos a los peligros de afuera, ni mucho menos a mi bebé. No somos cobardes y esto puede que no nos incumba pero somos hombres de este pueblo y no permitiremos que hablen mal de nosotros.

— ¡Son unos egoístas! ¿Les importa más su orgullo que su familia? ¿¡Están dispuestos a regalar sus vidas mientras nosotras sufrimos acá!? -Les grito en la cara todo lo que siento, ¿Qué haría sin él? ¿Cómo voy a seguir cuando toda mi vida lo tuve a mi lado? Nunca imaginé que un día podía perderlo de esta manera.

— Es mejor que nos vayamos –Natsu saca a Lucy de la habitación y Gray después de un incómodo silencio sale de la casa, yo no quiero perderlo, ¿Qué no entiende? Creo que no puedo soportar más esto, me meto debajo de las cobijas esperando que esto solo sea una pesadilla y que cuando despierte ya todo haya pasado.

Sin embargo no puedo cerrar el ojo en toda la noche, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Gray no ha vuelto a la cama, pero lo veo por la ventana de la habitación, está afuera sentado en las escaleras de la entrada fumándose un puro, hace mucho tiempo no fumaba y mis ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas, es su última noche en casa y él prefiere estar con Ice. Tal vez solo quiere procesar y ordenar todas sus ideas, pero yo solo quiero que me abrace fuerte y no me suelte jamás, pero eso no sucede.

.

.

.

Al amanecer escucho la puerta abrirse, me hago la dormida para que no vea la pésima noche que he tenido reflejada en mi rostro pero él no se acerca a mi, va directo al baño y toma una ducha, mis ojos están tan hincados que no puedo abrirlos en su totalidad, durante todas esas horas pensé la mejor manera de librarnos de esto y lo único que pude concluir fue la huida, sin embargo no puedo cargar a Gray amarrado por toda la montaña.

Mi peli negro sale del baño y yo no me muevo ni un solo centímetro, siento como abre los cajones del armario y despacio, sin hacer un solo ruido va sacando todas sus cosas alistando su maleta. Las lágrimas se deslizan por toda mi cara, en un momento determinado ya no puedo contener el llanto y me rompo, mi corazón se quiebra en mil pedazos.

Me escondo más bajo las cobijas, pero de repente siento que él también se mete y su piel fría por el agua toca la mía. Trato de respirar pero soy solo lágrimas, Gray busca mi cuerpo y cuando me encuentra me abraza fuertemente, yo muy enojada trato de quitarlo pero es imposible, él es muy fuerte.

— Tengo miedo –Me quito las cobijas de encima, trato de verlo a los ojos, nunca había escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca, jamás había mostrado debilidad, sus ojos están cristalizados y muerde fuertemente su labio inferior. — No quiero matar a nadie, no sería capaz.

— Vámonos lejos, todavía es posible –Acaricio suavemente sus cabellos mientras aproximó su rostro al mío. El niega con su cabeza mientras su expresión demuestra dolor. — No puedo, no te pondré en peligro, acá tienes todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir.

— Tu eres lo que necesito para vivir –Sus labios tocan mi frente suavemente y luego mueve sus ojos negando mi afirmación. — Eres joven y hermosa...escúchame bien Juvia –No quiero escucharlo, imagino lo que va a decirme, no quiero escuchar eso, no lo haré. —¡Mírame! –Toma mi cabeza fuertemente y la alza, yo aprieto los ojos y él me refugia en su pecho. — Quiero que si algo me pasa. — ¡Nada te va a pasar! –Me apresuro a decir y el suspira profundo, sé que nada le va a pasar, no lo podría soportar.

— Prométeme que saldrás adelante, que harás tu vida. –Odio las despedidas, detesto que me diga esto, no quiero sentir esta sensación de que nunca lo voy a volver a ver porque no me repondré, nunca lo haré.

— Tomaras el dinero de la caja y harás tu vida donde desees.

— No tomare el dinero, son nuestros ahorros, lo que hemos ganado durante todo este tiempo para nuestro futuro –Nuestros planes, todo se destruyo en un momento.

— Por eso quiero que lo tomes, tienes veintitrés, Juvia, tienes toda tu vida por delante...Odio decir esto pero puedes conseguir otro hombre, deseo que seas feliz y que vivas tu vida, por los dos. –Ahogo mi grito de dolor y trato de no destrozarme, él es el único hombre en mi vida, jamás podría amar a alguien más.

— Vas a volver, te estaré esperando aquí como siempre, con una tasa de café y al lado de tu Ice que te quiere como yo. –Ahora soy yo la que le da ánimos, él es el que va a un lugar extraño a intentar que no lo maten por estupideces como el dinero y el poder. Si la gente supiera que eso no es absolutamente nada cuando no tienes a nadie a tu lado al final del día, lo material no es necesario ni algo a lo que te debas apegar, eso fue lo que me enseñó mi padre desde pequeña, si yo lo entendí que no tengo muchos estudios ¿Por qué ellos no? Son unos malditos ignorantes. Si no les importa arruinar nuestro medio ambiente, asesinándolo y dañándolo a tal grado que no se pueda recuperar para conseguir pedazos de papel la vida de unos campesinos tampoco les importaran ¿No es injusto? Nosotros les damos la comida y ellos solo arrancan la mano que les da de comer.

Me quito mi collar y le doy un beso a nuestro dije, el abre la palma de su mano y yo lo colocó suavemente en ella. — Esto te protegerá, mi amor.

— Sé que lo hará. –suavemente el metal acaricia sus labios y lo mira como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

— Rezaré por ti todos los días –Sonríe y aprieta el dije contra su pecho, en el corazón exactamente. — Lo necesitaré, linda.

Nuestros últimos momentos son algo amargos, ese sin sabor que resulta de saber que el mundo y la vida es injusta, ¿Por qué Gray? Él es tan bueno, nunca hizo nada malo, no merece nada de esto. Lo beso entre lágrimas, nuestras pieles se rozan, enredo mis dedos en su cabello húmedo, nuestros cuerpos encajan perfectamente, no podría pensar en otro hombre cuando lo amo tanto a él, él será mi único amor. Nuestra respiración esta agitada, la desesperación se hace presente y nuestros movimientos son bruscos pero repletos de amor, de dolor, de ternura y miedo, mucho miedo.

— Nuestro bebé tendrá que esperar a que vuelva –Sonríe y yo también lo hago, nuestros cuerpos están juntos por unos minutos, es lo único que necesitamos. Al ver la hora en el reloj me visto rápidamente para ayudarlo con su maleta y aunque mis sentimientos y todo mi interior está destrozado soy fuerte.

Gray me ayuda con las tareas del día y lo único que sé es que el tiempo es efímero, Natsu llega a nuestra casa con su maleta y yo siento esas punzadas en mi corazón nuevamente. Lucy también está destrozada pero Natsu sonríe tratando de animarla.

— Estaré acá antes de que mi hijo nazca –Aunque quisiéramos reír es imposible, Gray se acerca más a mi y me da las últimas indicaciones mientras aprieta mi cara para que lo vea. — Quiero que Gajeel venga a vivir contigo, tu hermano te sabrá cuidar, nunca vayas sola a ninguna parte a menos que lleves la escopeta que te enseñe a disparar, Ice te protegerá también, te amo...-Baja la mirada y se entristece por unos momentos y luego sonríe — Recuerda lo que te dije –Asiento y lo abrazo fuertemente — Fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida.

— Y lo seré, te esperaré aquí. Acuérdate siempre de eso, tienes que volver para que podamos tener nuestro bebé.

— Y para conocer a mi sobrino. –Natsu asiente mucho más animado y le doy un abrazo a mi amigo peli rosado, me susurra muchas cosas al oído y jamás lo había escuchado tan triste. " _Cuida a Lucy, a mí bebé, sabes que ella no tiene a nadie. Por favor dense animo las dos, ustedes se entienden y sabrán cómo darse apoyo"._

— Lo haré, te lo prometo, Natsu. Sé que está de más decírtelo pero cuídense como hermanos, ayuda a Gray y no dejes que le pase nada _._ –Él asiente y yo respiro más tranquila, lo abrazo unos segundos más y lo suelto. Quiero mucho a Natsu y le agradezco a él que le hubiera aconsejado a Gray que me conquistará y luchará por mi, tal vez si él no lo hubiera despertado no seríamos novios.

— Cuida a las mujeres –Ice saca la lengua cuando mi esposo empieza a acariciarlo y mueve la cola. Tal vez no entienda que Gray se va por eso está tan feliz pero él tiene ilusión en volverlo a ver, igual que yo.

Gajeel aparece al lado de Levy caminando lento en nuestras tierras, el sheriff del pueblo que hace cuatro años recibió un disparo en la pierna tratando de agarrar unos crimínales no sirve para la guerra y agradezco eso, no hubiera podido seguir sola y sin uno menos de los que amo. Abrazó fuertemente a Gray, ese abrazo que quedará grabado en mi memoria para siempre y él me toma entre sus brazos, grabó su olor y trato de no seguir llorando para darle fuerzas. Repito que lo amo y que lo esperare todo lo que sea necesario y finalmente me da un beso fuerte en la frente, el medio día está a punto de cumplirse y deben estar en la plaza del pueblo lo más pronto posible.

Gajeel saluda con su típica indiferencia y Levy sale corriendo a abrazarme, me pregunta si estoy bien y yo le trato de asentir con mi corazón destrozado.

— Hola mocosa –me limpió las lágrimas y saludó a mi hermano con un movimiento de la cabeza, sus ojos rojos se dirigen a Gray y levanta sus cejas.

— ¿Ya se van? –Gray y Natsu asienten cuadrándose la maleta detrás de su espalda, mi esposo respira profundo y agarró su mano fuertemente, no quiero dejarlo ir. Hay un silencio abrumador y luego Gray en forma de súplica le habla a Gajeel, ellos nunca han tenido una buena relación y no había escuchado ese tono de voz al dirigirse a mi hermano.

— ¡Gajeel, cuídala mucho!

— No tienes porque decírmelo, idiota. –Gajeel gruña cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada, Gray trata de soltar mi mano y al ver que no lo hago me acaricia el cabello y veo sus ojos por última vez. Sus ojos grises me piden que me cuide y yo también lo hago con los míos, suavemente se acerca a mis labios y en un corto beso se separa de mi, da un paso lejos y me pongo a llorar sabiendo que estará a muchos kilómetros de mí, antes de desaparecer de mi vista Gajeel habla llamando su atención.

— Tienes que volver, idiota –Gajeel aprieta sus puños y él le asiente, " _Claro que voy a volver, le prometí a mis suegros que nunca la dejaría y eso es lo que voy a hacer"._ Sus palabras me hacen sonreír y en el horizonte ambos levantan sus manos para despedirse. El recuerdo más valioso que tengo.

— Te amo, Gray. –Susurro suavemente.

.

.

.

Mi vida parece no tener sentido desde que Gray se fue, sonreír es algo que he olvidado por completo, mi corazón se ha endurecido a tal punto que no me importa nada ni nadie y no entiendo cómo sigo adelante sin él, tal vez mi deseo de supervivencia es más fuerte o la esperanza de volverlo a ver me mantiene con vida. Odio ver las estrellas y escuchar música, los animales parecen estar enfermos porque no quiero hablarles, las noches son más largas, la casa solo es silencio y todo en este lugar me recuerda a él. Mi vida es una mierda.

Lo único que hago cada día de mi vida es sentarme en la mecedora y ver la puerta de nuestra finca, a veces lo veo llegar y cuando por fin caigo en cuenta no es más que mi imaginación y el deseo de volverlo a ver. La cruda realidad que cada día me grita en el oído que nunca lo voy a ver, dándome bofetadas en las mejillas de la manera más cruel posible.

Dejo la radio encendida para saber alguna noticia de Gray, lo único que escucho en ella son palabras desalentadoras y más noticias de muerte, ojalá las guerras no existieran porque las consecuencias son devastadoras para aquellos que pierden a los que más aman, lo vivo en carne propia.

Quiero ser positiva y pensar que volveremos a ser los mismos, que tendremos los bebés que tanto deseamos y la familia que formamos con amor, pero al final del día cuando me acuesto y su parte de la cama se encuentra vacía solo sé que lo he perdido. Que no sé qué hacer sin él, que me encuentro perdida y completamente sola, aunque mi hermano este conmigo nada es igual.

Todo ha cambiado desde entonces, él café es oscuro y sin sabor, el cultivo no crece como antes y el trabajo es más difícil sin él, odio a las personas del pueblo que no paran de decir que Gray y Natsu han muerto ya que a ellos sí les han llegado notas de supervivencia de sus seres queridos, yo no tengo una sola prueba, ni señal, yo estoy muriendo en vida pensando en él, en sí está vivo, si piensa en mí, si lo alimentan y lo tratan bien, si algún día volverá a mi lado.

Ice ha estado decaído desde que Gray se fue, los primeros días ladraba cuando escuchaba a alguien pasar pero se desilusionaba al ver que no era él, ahora solo se queda en su rincón y no se levanta, únicamente lo hace para cumplir sus necesidades fisiológicas, es solo un saco de huesos. No es para menos, yo estoy igual, le han arrancado lo único que quería al igual que a mí, nosotros solo somos víctimas de este mundo egoísta.

Ocupó el mayor tiempo posible para no pensar en él, pero las lágrimas siguen viniendo en la noche, cuando siento su ausencia. Han pasado seis meses desde entonces, desafortunadamente no quede embarazada pero mi corazón se alegra un poco cuando puedo estar con Nashi, la pequeña bebé de Lucy y Natsu, la que desearía que fuera mía y de Gray pero no es así.

Abrazo fuertemente a la niña para dejar de pensar en cosas que dañan mis sentimientos y mi estado de ánimo y entonces veo desde la silla mecedora de mi casa que alguien se acerca a dejar papeles en el correo, le pido a Lucy que tenga a la niña y corro a mirar que correspondencia ha dejado. Reviso los papeles con ilusión y aparte de las facturas de siempre me detengo en un sobre con una estampilla extranjera.

Boto todo lo demás al suelo, nada me interesa. Rompo el sobre y veo su letra, es Gray, es de mi Gray. Estoy nerviosa y mis manos tiemblan pero aún así puedo leer sus palabras.

" _Hola linda._

 _Dicen que estas cartas se demoran en llegar por la situación actual del país pero ya que tengo la oportunidad no dude en escribirte y espero que cuando la estés leyendo pueda sacarte una sonrisa de esas hermosas que me suben el animo y me encantan._

 _Primero que todo quiero que sepas que me encuentro muy bien, no todo es malo acá, he hecho buenos amigos y son muy divertidos, Natsu sigue conmigo y el entrenamiento está a punto de terminar, mañana mismo iremos al campo de batalla pero no te preocupes, la resistencia es poca y se rumorea que pronto saldremos victoriosos._

 _Te juro que no dispararé mi arma si no es estrictamente necesario, no quiero matar a nadie. Este país sin lugar a dudas era muy bonito, las ruinas lo demuestran, además hace mucho calor acá y tenemos que medir el agua pero nos han tratado muy bien._

 _Tengo tanto que contarte pero no me alcanzaría el papel para decírtelo todo así que esperare a que nos veamos para contártelo con lujo de detalle con una buena tasa de café._

 _Espero que todo esté marchando a la perfección en la finca y que nuestros animales no sientan mucho mi ausencia, aunque sé que eres la niña de la casa muy capaz de mantener todo en orden._

 _Te extraño demasiado y no veo la hora de volver a casa, cada vez que veo las estrellas me acuerdo de ti, espero que tú también lo hagas cuando las veas._

 _Salúdame a Ice y dile que volveré pronto._

 _Los amo mi amor, demasiado. Cuídate mucho y deseamos estar en casa antes de que nazca el bebé de Natsu._

 _Con amor Gray Fullbuster"_

Reviso la fecha de la carta, han pasado tres meses desde que la envió y aunque puede haber pasado muchas cosas desde entonces mi corazón se llena de alegría y de emoción, salto en mi lugar y miro al cielo agradeciendo, lo amo, definitivamente esto me ha animado a hacer muchas cosas. Pondré todo en orden para cuando llegue, estoy tan feliz.

Salgo corriendo a avisarle a Lucy que he recibido una carta de Gray y ella sonríe, le explicó que fue hace tres meses pero no le interesa, en ella nombran a Natsu y ambas tenemos esperanza de volverlos a ver, vamos directamente a su casa a buscar en su buzón, tal vez hay una carta para ella también.

— ¿Escuchaste Nashi? Tu papi está bien –Tomo a la niña en mis brazos que duerme tranquilamente mientras Lucy corre libre por el pasto, salgo tras ella con ganas de saber si hay algo para ella también pero Lucy frena en seco al ver que no es el cartero quien está en la puerta si no un militar, tiene un uniforme lleno de medallas, cruza algunas palabras con Lucy y ella asiente moviendo su cabeza, en ese instante se quita la gorra que lleva puesta y gesticula algunas palabras que no logró entender, de un momento a otro Lucy empieza a gritar y a llorar, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

— ¡Ustedes lo mataron, fueron ustedes! –incómodo con la situación, el hombre se queda de pie y yo intento levantarla del suelo pero Lucy sigue gritando y ahora mi misión es calmar a Nashi que ha roto a llorar como si sintiera el dolor de su madre, a mí pobre corazón también destruido. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no ahora, no cuando había una ligera llama de esperanza.

— Fue un héroe, protegió su patria de un posible ataque. Debe estar usted orgullosa de él. -¿De qué mierdas sirve el orgullo? Ellos no entenderán el daño que nos hicieron, Lucy amaba a Natsu y ahora ya no está, Nashi nunca lo va a poder conocer.

— Natsu, no. Él no por favor -También rompo a llorar, acabo de perder a un amigo que tenía una vida por delante, que iba a ser padre, que iba a morir de viejo al lado de Lucy, abrazo fuertemente a Nashi e intentó darle fuerzas a Lucy pero es inútil.

Lo peor pasa por mi cabeza y me levanto del suelo, veo la tristeza en los ojos del militar y aprieto mis manos para que me de fuerzas. Intentó pregúntale por Gray pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, estoy tan asustada que la verdad no quiero recibir una noticia así, no cuando acabó de recibir su carta.

— ¿Puedo servirle en algo señorita? –trato de negarle con la cabeza pero debo ser fuerte. — ¿y Gra...Gray...?— ¿El también está en la guerra? –Yo le asiento y digo su apellido con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan.

— Fullbuster –Con un nudo en la garganta sale mi palabra, el hombre empieza a buscar en unos sobres que tiene en la mano y solo espero que no haya nada de él ahí, prefiero seguir así, sin tener una noticia que vivir la situación de Lucy, pero se detiene cuando mira un sobre.

Mi mundo se viene abajo, mis oídos no escuchan ni una sola palabra y siento que me voy a desmayar. Que me voy a morir de una buena vez...

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Lo va a encontrar ¿No es así? –Trato de que me dé respuestas, él debe saber dónde está, tiene que traérmelo de vuelta, íbamos a tener un bebé, una familia ¿Qué hay con nuestros sueños? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice de malo para merecer esto?

— Voy a ser sincero con usted, señorita, cuando un soldado se pierde en combate puede caer en manos del enemigo y es imposible saber sobre él. Puede estar vivo pero lo mejor sería que estuviera muerto. No pierda la esperanza pero no se aferre a ella...Su indemnización llegará cuando la guerra finalice, lo siento nuevamente, permiso. –Ese hombre se va y nunca podré remplazar a Gray con dinero, aprieto su carta fuertemente y la incertidumbre es peor, si hubiera sabido que está muerto tendría a alguien por quien llorar, pero ahora no sé si está vivo, si esta muerto, si le están haciendo daño, en que condiciones está, quiero morirme y desaparecer.

Gajeel llega con Ángel a la casa de Lucy y se apresura a nosotras cuando se da cuenta que estamos llorando ¿Qué hace esa mujer aquí? Ahora no puedo pensar en eso y abrazar a mi hermano es lo único que logró porque el llanto me ahoga y no deja salir una sola palabra de mi boca.

— ¿Qué les pasó, chicas? –la falsa preocupación de esa mujer me desespera, sé más que nadie que ninguna de las dos le interesamos y que nos pregunta eso no para saber que nos ocurre, únicamente quiere saber el chisme para poder ir y contarlo en cada uno de los rincones del pueblo.

Gajeel me quita el papel de la mano y lee sobre la desaparición de Gray en combate, sus ojos tiemblan un poco y luego me refugia en sus brazos como si fuera una pequeña niña, una niñita que acaba de perder lo que más quería en el mundo y que nunca podrá recuperarlo.

— Lo siento, Juvia. –Lloró y pareciera que mis lágrimas no se acabaran, Ice de pronto ha llegado y empieza a ladrar, tal vez está preguntando por la situación y no seré capaz de decirle que Gray puede que ya no vuelva.

Nashi que ahora se encuentra en los brazos de Lucy abre sus hermosos ojos Jade como los de su padre y empieza a llorar, Lucy en medio de su sufrimiento, la ve, se levanta y no dice una sola palabra mientras vuelve a casa y se encierra en ella. ¿Lucy podrá reponerse de todo esto? ¿Podré hacerlo yo? Creo que ya no quiero seguir adelante, no sin ellos, no sin mi vida de antes llena de felicidad e ilusiones.

— Esto es perfecto, Juvia. –Mis ojos se desvían a Ángel, odio que me vean llorar y mucho más este tipo de personas. ¿Perfecto? ¡Acabo de perder a mi esposo y a un amigo! No le veo nada de perfecto, niego con la cabeza dando a entender que no entiendo absolutamente nada y ella se arregla su cabello y levanta su cabeza para demostrar arrogancia.

— Venía para que me vendieras tus tierras y ya que Gray está muerto es lo mejor para ti, linda.

— Gray no está muerto –Digo fuertemente, hay una posibilidad de que se encuentre con vida y la aprovecharé, me aferraré a ella.

— Linda, es mejor que este muerto. He escuchado que cuando un soldado cae en manos enemigas lo torturan físicamente, golpeándolo hasta perder el conocimiento o de esas veces que le ponen un trapo en la cara y le echan un balde de agua para no poder respirar, aunque también le pasan corriente eléctrica y le dañan el cerebro con vídeos y presión psicológica... –No sé en qué momento mi mano se estrella con su mejilla fuertemente, mi estómago está todo revuelto y ahora solo quiero que Gray este muerto y no haya pasado por esas cosas tan horribles que ella dice. Mi pobre e inocente Gray ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué Natsu? ¿Por qué nos dañaron la vida cuando estábamos pasando por el mejor momento? No quiero vivir en un mundo así, detesto todo, hasta mi propia vida la odio.

Huir, escapar, tratar de dejar mi dolor atrás, eso es lo que quiero, salgo corriendo lejos, muy lejos de esas palabras, Ice me sigue, nunca lo había visto tan activo desde que Gray se fue, Gajeel no me puede alcanzar así que corro dejando todo atrás. No me importan sus gritos mandones pidiéndome que vuelva, yo no quiero volver, no cuando al final de la noche estaré sola y no veré sus ojos grises abrirse todas las mañanas.

Cuando pierdo el aliento ya no estoy en mi territorio, hecho una hojeada por los alrededores, ¿Cómo llegue tan lejos? ¿Por qué justamente llegué aquí? Tal vez mi subconsciente siempre me llevará a él, estoy en la antigua casa de los Fullbuster, la casa donde vi por primera vez a Gray, el amor de mi vida.

Camino un poco y trato que los nuevos dueños no me vean, cuando veo nuestro árbol delineó la inscripción y mi corazón se destroza en mil pedazos, pongo mi espalda en el tronco y lentamente me deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo sucio, por primera vez en la vida Ice voluntariamente se acerca a mi, pone su cabecita en mis piernas y con lágrimas en los ojos le acarició el pelaje. Parece que ahora solo seremos los dos.

Los recuerdos me invaden, mi vida pasa por mi mente como escenas que no podré revivir, mi historia con Gray que se acabo demasiado pronto, tal vez debí hacerlo aprovechado más, de pronto si la vida me diera una segunda oportunidad, solo eso pido.

— _¿Quién ese tal Bora?_

— _Es el hijo de un conocido de mis padres, Gray._

— _No me gusta ese tipo._

— _Cuando lo llegas a conocer hasta te parece simpático._

— _¿Te parece simpático?_

— _No, yo solo...¿Por qué me arrinconas contra la pared? ¿Qué te pasa?_

— _¿Qué me pasa? ¡Estoy enojado! ¡Fastidiado! ¡Quiero asesinar a todos esos idiotas! No entiendo cómo es que de niña todos huían de ti porque no querían contagiarse de piojos y ahora te siguen como pollitos a su madre._

— _Yo no tenía piojos de niña o al menos mi madre se encargó de limpiarme cuando me contagie...Por favor no te acerques tanto a mi, me siento algo incomoda._

— _¡Los piojos no son el punto! ¿Por qué dejas que se te acerquen todos esos pubertos idiotas?_

— _¡No entiendo, Gray! Son amigos de la familia, es normal que hablen conmigo._

— _No, no es normal. ¿No entiendes?_

— _No entiendo porque estás enojado, si no quieres que siga hablando con ellos lo haré, tu amistad es más importante para mí._

— _Te seguirán buscando, son unos idiotas. Yo...yo no quiero que nadie más...que nadie te aparte de mi._

— _No seas tonto, nuestra amistad no se va a arruinar ni mucho menos me voy a apartar de ti, ahora por favor apártate ¿Si?_

— _Prométeme, júrame que siempre estarás a mi lado._

— _Te lo prometo, no podría estar lejos de ti._

— _Tus mejillas de pronto se enrojecieron ¿Por qué?_

— _Porque si mi padre y mi hermano nos ven así van a pensar que nos estamos dando besitos y me meteré en problemas._

— _Estas mintiendo, no te sonrojaste por eso._

— _Yo...Gray..Nunca hemos estado así de cerca y tú..me pones nerviosa, solo es eso... Además Gajeel está en casa almorzando y estamos casi enfrente de ellos, te matarían y no quiero que no me dejen volver a verte._

— _Yo por ti tomaría cualquier riesgo, ¿Tú lo harías por mí?... De nuevo volviste a sonrojarte._

— _Te estás acercando mucho a mí._

— _Mi corazón late con fuerza cuando estoy contigo, ¿El tuyo late así de fuerte como el mío?_

— _Sí, late desesperado._

— _¿Puedo...Puedo besarte? Necesito saber que solo eres mía. Que estarás a mi lado siempre como prometiste._

— _Yo no he besado a nadie nunca antes, siempre quise que mi primer beso fuera contigo. Me gustas mucho, Gray._

— _Sé que tus padres quieren que te respete, eso haré pero quiero que sepas que lo nuestro va muy enserio._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que somos novios?_

— _Eso quiere decir que tú eres mía y de nadie más._

— _¿Puedo besarte?_

— _No preguntes nunca más y hazlo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gajeel ha llegado a la casa de los Fullbuster, está a punto de meterse el sol y mis lágrimas se han secado en mi cara, ya no me salen más para demostrar todo el dolor que estoy sintiendo, es el nivel más alto que mi cuerpo ha experimentado.

— Sabia que ibas a estar aquí...-Incomodo toca su nuca y se sienta en el suelo quedando frente a mi — lo siento hermanita, nunca pensé que esa loca fuera a decir semejantes cosas...la idea de vender la finca me precio buena y esa fue la única razón por la que la deje que viniera a tu casa.

— No venderé Gajeel, es lo único que me queda de Gray.

— Pensé que este saco de pulgas era lo único que te quedaba de él. –Cuando se agacha para acariciar a Ice él saca todos sus dientes y con un gruñido le dice que se aparte de mi y de él.

— Igual de gruñón a Gray ¿No es así? -Gray, cada cosa a mi alrededor me lo recuerda agujerando mi corazón con un doloroso pinchazo, todos esos alfileres se están encargando de destruirlo y mi pecho duele muchísimo, arde bastante y ese intenso dolor no me deja respirar con normalidad. Nunca pensé que el amor tuviera el poder de afectar a las personas físicamente, yo...yo no puedo más.

Durante todo este tiempo sin él pensé en suicidarme pero si él sigue con vida y vuelve, será inútil, le causaré un dolor infinito al saber que ya no estaré a su lado y que por cobarde decidí tomar el camino más fácil ¿Pero si nunca vuelve? Sería como estar muerta en vida.

— Gray le enseñó a hacer eso, sabe identificar quienes odian a su dueño –Gajeel aprieta sus labios fuertemente y respira hondo. — Mocosa, eras mi pequeña niñita, no podía aceptar que ya te ibas a ir de mi lado y que estabas en edad de amar, creo que no odiaba a Gray, solo estaba muy enojado porque te iba a llevar lejos de mi, siempre espere cualquier error para volverte a traer a casa, pero el idiota resultó ser muy bueno, te respetó hasta el día de tu boda y te trato como si fueras su princesa. Tengo tantas cosas que agradecerle a ese estúpido que estoy seguro que va a volver.

— ¿Entonces por qué quieres alejarme de mi hogar?

— Mocosa, la granja no va bien. Las pérdidas son más que las ganancias y el cultivo está casi muerto...Te propongo un trato ¿Lo quieres escuchar? –Asiento no es como si tuviera muchas opciones.

— Venderemos la granja y si Gray vuelve te prometo que yo mismo te compraré una de las granjas más caras del pueblo, esa que queda arriba de los Strauss. ¿Te parece? –Es la más grande y cara de todo el pueblo, mi vida con Gray está en esta granja, no sé si pueda despegarme de ella, no lo creo.

— Te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses, ahora vamos a casa. Mocosa debes comer, estás muy flaca. –Sonrío y trato de no pensar en ese papel donde dice que Gray se ha perdido, aprieto la carta con su propia letra y lo leo un montón de veces. Hoy por fin puedo ver las estrellas sin dolor y todo porque Gray me escribió que se acordaba de mí cuando lo hacía, yo también debo hacerlo.

.

.

.

Lucy no soportó la ausencia de Natsu, tenía por quién luchar y por eso se marchó a la ciudad con los ahorros que tenía, a ella exactamente como a mí todo a su alrededor le recordaba a su esposo que le fue arrebatado en una guerra donde no teníamos nada que ver. Nashi y ella se han marchado y yo me siento terriblemente sola.

Cuatro meses enteros han pasado desde que Gajeel me dio tiempo para saber si vendía o no, me aferro a mi hogar, a mi vida con Gray, a todo lo que me rodea aunque nada es igual y la mayoría de nuestro cultivo y animales han muerto, nada de eso me interesa, yo sigo esperando que Gray aparezca por esa puerta y volvamos a ser los de antes, soy ingenua, todos en el pueblo lo dicen.

La guerra finalizó hace tres meses, Gray no ha vuelto y las esperanzas de volverlo a ver disminuyeron drásticamente. Yo aún lo espero, este lugar no es ni el diez por ciento de lo que era y ya no tengo nada que hacer, no tengo si quiera la motivación para hacerlo, mi finca al igual que mi interior ha muerto y por fin he decidido que vender es lo mejor. Duermo todo el día, me encanta hacerlo porque lo veo en mis sueños, amo ese mundo ya que ahí no lloro, no soy consciente de que lo perdí en una guerra y podemos tener todos los bebés que queremos, ahí puedo escapar de la realidad.

Ice duerme tanto como yo, lo dejo subirse en la cama ya que él es lo único que tengo de Gray y no quiero perderlo. Ambos somos el vivo recuerdo de un chico serio y adorable que llegó a nuestras vidas y se fue demasiado rápido, los dos lloramos por una misma causa, extrañamos tanto a Gray que no podemos idealizar una vida sin él.

Levy dejó de trabajar porque no estoy comiendo todo lo que necesito, no es porque no quiera, es porque todo lo que llega a mi boca se devuelve y termina en el retrete, es una consecuencia de la depresión o eso es lo que dice Grandeneey, la doctora del pueblo. Las pastillas se han vuelto mis mejores amigas y me encanta que me hacen dormir demasiado, son la entrada para ese mundo donde encuentro a Gray. Solo estoy esperando el momento de que esto me enferme y me pueda ir detrás de Gray. Sí, no soy capaz de quitarme la vida y espero que este mundo cruel haga de la suyas.

Escucho unos ruidos en la entrada, parece que Gajeel ha llegado y cierro los ojos tratando de hacerme la dormida, siento que bruscamente me sienta en la cama y Levy entra tímidamente detrás de él con un caldo de pollo.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente, Juvia! No puedo ver cómo te mueres, mañana mismo firmaras los papeles y te irás con Levy a la ciudad, necesitas un nuevo ambiente. –Él cree que podré superar lo de Gray cambiándome de casa, es bastante ingenuo también. Abro la boca y hago un esfuerzo por tragar la comida, estoy tan delgada que mis huesos pueden verse a través de ese forro que llamó piel.

Dejo que me cuchareen toda la comida y cuando termino vuelvo a arroparme para seguir durmiendo, no tardó en dormir, me he vuelto perezosa y nuevamente en mis sueños lo veo, sonríe y me espera en la hamaca con una tasa de café. Voy a su lado y me acuesto en su pecho mientras hablamos sobre la familia que vamos a tener, nuestro cultivo y lo hermosas que son nuestras cabras. De un momento a otro se levanta y se aleja de mí, camina a la puerta y no quiero que se marche, no cuando estaba tan bien a su lado.

— " _Prométeme que vas a seguir adelante" –_ Sus palabras me despiertan abruptamente, recuerdo que me hizo prometerle que iba a seguir adelante y que iba a vivir por los dos, pero ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? ¿La ciudad es la respuesta? ¿Y si viene y no me encuentra? No puedo apartarme de acá, él tiene que saber que lo sigo esperando.

.

.

.

— Hola mocosa –Gajeel entra a mi habitación casi tirando la puerta, me ayuda a levantar de la cama y sus ojos demuestran lastima, Gajeel siente lástima de mi patético ser. — Báñate, ponte tu mejor vestido mientras yo te ayudo a empacar.

— ¿Empacar? ¿De qué hablas?

— Hoy mismo te vas, los compradores no tardan en llegar y llegue a un buen precio por este desierto así que no te puedes quejar.

— Gray puede venir, no me iré.

— Ya les dije que te llamarán si aparecía, Juvia. Es tiempo de seguir adelante, es tiempo de honrar a Gray, a él no le hubiera gustado verte así. Estoy más que seguro. –Aprieto los ojos fuertemente, ya no quiero ser un estorbo para nadie, debo aprender a vivir sin él, se lo prometí aunque muera en el intento, lo haré por Gray.

Me baño y me alisto, guardo las pocas fotos que tenemos en mi maleta no sin antes recordar la historia detrás de cada trozo de papel y nuevamente mis lagrimas aparecen, mi Gray debe estar en un lugar mejor y le debe doler verme así. La juventud parece el sinónimo de una longevidad enorme, ahora entiendo que no pensar en la muerte y no estar preparada para asumirla es el peor error.

Es triste ver toda mi vida en una pequeña maleta pero es como si lo fuera, esto fue lo único que me quedo de todos estos años. Tomó la caja donde guardábamos con tanto esfuerzo el dinero que ganábamos y respiro hondamente, siento como si finalmente obtuve lo que esos hombres quisieron todo este tiempo, al final de cuentas solo tengo papeles de diferentes colores que no me pueden hablar, que no me dicen que me aman y que darían la vida por mí, que no me acompañan todas las noches y me hacen reír, este es el verdadero secreto de la vida, el dinero no es más que un dios inerte y la peor plaga de la humanidad.

Cuando voy al comedor veo que los compradores han llegado y al asegurarme que no es Ángel tomo el bolígrafo. " _Lo siento, amor. Perdóname por no saber cuidar lo nuestro pero esto es muy difícil sin ti"_ mi mano tiembla pero finalmente la firma esta estampada en el papel. Estrechó la mano de las personas y veo mi casa por última vez, esa donde fui tan feliz con Gray.

— Puedo darle algún tiempo para que se vaya. –Niego con la cabeza, ya di un gran paso y no pienso volver atrás, tomo mi maleta y me acerco al porche, adiós casita, veo la casa de Lucy deshabitada por completo, lo que antes fue un hermoso lugar lleno de risas no es más que un fantasma y un doloroso silencio.

Alisto las cosas de Ice y con mi estomago vuelto un agujero negro camino lejos de casa dejando todo atrás.

— ¡Espera Juvia! –Gajeel también saca sus cosas, su lento caminar me hace detenerme y ya no lo soporto, no quiero irme, no quiero renunciar, ¿Por qué arruinaron mi vida así? Nunca le hice nada malo a nadie pero todos a mi alrededor se encargaron de destruir mi vida, de causarme este dolor tan fuerte y eterno.

Ice camina a mi lado, parece que ya se ha resignado como yo, en este instante doy a Gray por muerto, lo amo y nunca lo dejare de hacer y solo espero que su cuerpo se encuentre en un hermoso lugar. Respiro y doy otro paso al frente, mis pies parecen quemarse y mis manos no son más que un manojo de nervios. De un momento a otro Ice sale corriendo lejos de mi, le grito que me espere que no me deje pero no puedo correr, estoy tan débil que levantar la maleta ya es un gran esfuerzo para mí, no puedo dejar que él se vaya, no cuando ya no tengo nada de Gray.

— ¡Vuelve, no me dejes por favor! –Corro tras él y cuando llega al camino de los autos voltea hacia la derecha, ya no lo puedo ver y me apresuro, escucho un chillido de Ice y pienso lo peor, pienso que estoy maldita y todo lo que amo se aleja de mí.

Muerdo mi labio fuertemente tratando de controlar mi miedo y cuando llego a la entrada de mis tierras puedo ver dónde está, Ice está en el piso pero no está sufriendo o chorreando sangre como lo imagine, está moviendo la cola, hace mucho no hacía eso. Levantó la mirada y veo a un hombre muy parecido a Gray, me quedo donde estoy, lo vi tantas veces llegar cuando lo esperaba sentada en la silla mecedora que sé que es otra visión, una despedida.

— ¿Estás bien, Juvia? –Gajeel llega donde estoy y asiento con la cabeza, esa ilusión se acerca a mi y yo cierro los ojos fuertemente, ya no quiero seguir viéndolo, solo quiero superar todo esto y poder vivir mi vida como se lo prometí.

— ¡Es Gray, Juvia! –cuando abro mis ojos veo a ese hombre que se ha quedado de pie muy cerca de mi, en ninguno de mis espejismos Gray tenía un palo de acero en vez de pierna.

— Estoy en casa – es su voz y definitivamente es él aunque lo vea borroso porque las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos me impidan ver claramente, su pierna derecha, de la rodilla hacia abajo la ha perdido.

Mis fuerzas me fallan y caigo al suelo, trato de levantarme para abrazarlo, decirle que lo amo, que lo extrañe, que casi morí porque no tenía noticias de él pero no puedo, no me es posible ponerme en pie.

Siento su mano en mi hombro y despacio se agacha como puede ya que su pierna lo limita y me levanta del suelo. — ¿Qué te han hecho mi amor? –Abro los ojos, no puedo si quiera hablar de la impresión, subo mi mano y me aferro a su cintura, es sólido, tiene temperatura, se mueve simulado que está respirando, debe ser Gray, no es un sueño. No lo es.

— ¿Por qué estás así de delgada? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron? –gritó y pataleo llorando como una niña, no sé que me pasa, tal vez estoy descargando toda la rabia, frustración, silencio y dolor que aguante y guarde durante estos diez meses, él me abraza fuerte, me pide que me calme, me dice que me ama y que nunca más me va a dejar, que deje de llorar.

— No llores, me duele verte así, ¿Qué le hicieron a mi niña sonriente? Soy yo, Gray. Soy real.

— Te llevaron lejos de mi y te quitaron una pierna, eso pasó, amor. –Lo abrazo como si fuera una garrapata y hoy después de mucho tiempo una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, Gray está acá, me lo devolvieron aunque no tenga su pierna, no me importa, lo ayudaré en todo lo que necesita.

— Te amo, te amo mucho, Juvia.

— Yo también, Gray. No me vuelvas a dejar nunca..P-Por favor.

— Te lo juro.

.

.

.

Un fuerte grito me despierta bruscamente, Gray está pataleando a mi lado gritando muy asustado.

— No me mate, no por favor. –Enciendo la luz para que se de cuenta donde está, me acerco a él y acaricio suavemente su cabello mientras le doy besos en la mejilla y espero que su fuerte respiración se normalice.

— Solo fue una pesadilla, amor. –Gray asiente limpiándose el sudor de su frente y me ve muy preocupado.

— ¿Les hice daño? –Niego con la cabeza y llevo sus manos a mi vientre, él acaricia suavemente a mi bebé de cinco meses y le dice palabras bonitas al mismo tiempo que le da besos y juega con su nariz en mi vientre.

— Siento haberte asustado, linda. –Sonrío y le demuestro que todo está bien, que no fue para tanto.

— No te preocupes, amor. Algún día desaparecerán las pesadillas pero hasta que suceda yo estaré ahí para demostrarte que a mi lado no corres ningún peligro.

— Es lo único que necesito. –Me acuesto en su pecho y cierro los ojos nuevamente, no se lo he querido decir pero yo también tengo pesadillas, los sueños que antes eran mi refugio se convirtieron en un terrible mundo que a veces me muestra a Gray yéndose lejos y a mí en ese horrible momento donde tuve que vivir sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto.

Mi hijo patea fuertemente, parece que los gritos de papá lo han despertado y no me dejará dormir, es un niño, acá en la cuidad hay máquinas muy avanzadas, tanto que pude saber el género de mi bebé, me alegré cuando supe que era una niño y a él no dejaré que se lo lleven a ninguna guerra así tenga que escaparme hasta el último rincón de la tierra. Decidimos empezar de nuevo, cambiamos de ambiente fuera de los recuerdos felices pero dolorosos en su mayoría, un lugar donde la vida es más fácil, la ciudad.

— Ya es hora de levantarse –Veo el reloj y despierto suavemente a mi esposo, busco mis pantuflas bajo la cama y me pongo en pie, Gray va saltando en una pierna al baño, al principio fue difícil para él acostumbrarse a esa limitación pero ahora ya todo lo hace más velozmente, antes de hacer mis quehaceres me encargo de poner en su prótesis el zapato que usara el día de hoy. Lo termino de brillar y le dejó el otro zapato cerca de su pierna artificial.

Tapo a Ice con la cobija dándole a entender que tiene algunos minutos más para dormir y hago el desayuno para mí Gray. Levy nos encontró un trabajo a los dos, en mi nueva vida soy asistente de veterinaria y Gray es asesor en una importante investigación sobre cultivos, nadie mejor que él con esa experiencia.

Lucy es dueña de una pastelería, le quedan deliciosos los postres, pasteles, galletas y dulces y puede aprovechar su talento mientras sale adelante con la indemnización de la muerte de Natsu, Nashi esta enorme y verla es como ver a su padre. Ambas siguen con su vida y admiro a Lucy, yo no hubiera podido ser tan fuerte.

Tratamos de seguir adelante y superar todo lo que nos ocurrió, de ser felices y poner todas nuestras buenas energías en las oportunidades que nos da la vida, pero a veces cuando pienso que significan las heridas de guerra para mí, llego a la conclusión que no son los dos disparos que se llevaron a Natsu, ni mucho menos la mina que le destrozo la pierna a Gray cuando trataba de llevarse a su mejor amigo en brazos para salvarlo, tampoco fue los golpes que recibió mi esposo mientras con su pedazo de pierna colgándole totalmente destrozada se lanzó por un montaña tratando que el enemigo no lo atrapará. No, obviamente esas heridas de cierta manera sanan ya que el cuerpo es una increíble máquina regeneradora, la pierna de Gray lo logró, al menos no se desangro por esa herida, un rebelde lo acogió en su casa en contra de todo, de su propio bienestar y se encargó de sanarlo hasta que la herida termino de sanar por completo. Entonces ¿Qué es lo más doloroso? El verdadero significado de las heridas de guerra es el sufrimiento de cada una de las personas que surgen involucradas en un conflicto cruel y que no es discriminatorio.

Malo, bueno, asesino, idolatra del dinero, cura o credo, nada de eso importa, todas las personas sentimos el dolor de diferentes maneras y nos sentimos heridas, esas heridas que se forman en tu corazón y que nunca sanaran, no existe un hilo invisible que pueda coser tu quebrantada alma que se destrozó por tanto dolor e incertidumbre. No existe un poder mágico que te devuelva a tu mejor amigo o la vida feliz que tenías, no hay ninguna guerra buena, ni ningún bando ganador pero los humanos en su infinita ignorancia seguirán peleando por objetos que no valen ni una mínima parte de su vida, tal vez cuando todos entiendan eso y se sepan comprender, únicamente ese día podremos lograr la paz, pero hasta entonces viviré cada día como si fuera el ultimo y amaré a Gray Fullbuster hasta que mi corazón lleno de agujeros y remiendos deje de latir.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos por leer mi súper OS largote y espero sinceramente que les haya gustado._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Han vivido la guerra directamente o indirectamente? Es decir, ¿Hay conflictos en su país?_


	30. Freedom

_Hola hermosuras! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo se han sentido con este reto? Pues les tengo una mala noticia, ya estamos llegando al final y con todo el corazón espero que estos fics hayan sido de su agrado._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Libertad – Día 30.**_

Respiro profundamente revisando los papeles que tengo en las manos, es un nuevo día en el banco Fairy Tail y el trabajo parece incrementarse al pasar de los minutos. Acomodo mi silla para no quedar tan alto ya que tengo piernas largas y el escritorio es algo bajo para mi estatura, ahí, perfecto. Bien, llevo el esfero a mi boca tratando de concentrarme, es una de mis tantas manías cuando intento pensar y encontrar la mejor solución para las diferentes situaciones que llegan cada día a mi puesto de trabajo.

Yo soy el que decide si se aprueba o se le deniega un crédito a las personas, entidades u organizaciones que solicitan dinero prestado en Fairy Tail. Es más difícil de lo que parece, definitivamente mi cargo es complicado en todos los sentidos, más cuando tú conoces que todos los seres humanos tienen necesidades y que con esos pesos extras se les arreglaría la vida, desafortunadamente el banco tiene limitaciones y las políticas son muy claras al respecto, no se debe prestar dinero a aquellos que en su determinado momento no puedan responder por su deuda y no tengan nada que pueda ser embargado para compensar lo que deben.

Por supuesto, soy yo quien les da las malas o las buenas noticias y a veces paso por un incómodo momento cuando ellos preguntan porque le negaron el crédito y la mayoría de ellos me piden una segunda oportunidad, siempre hago todo lo que está a mi alcance, pero en los negocios se debe actuar con la cabeza y no con él corazón.

Hablando del corazón, ella pasa por enfrente de mi oficina con sus altos tacones y su elegante falda larga, por instinto suspiro, y es que esa mujer es simplemente perfecta y me encanta todo de ella, solo hay un problema, no sabe que existo y todo porque no he tenido el valor suficiente para hablarle.

No me determina a la hora de pasar y siempre la veo ir de acá para allá, imprimiendo papeles y firmando acuerdos, es una chica lista graduada en finanzas, he investigado un poco su vida, sé que si supiera que soy algo obsesivo ya me hubiera catalogado de pervertido y se hubiera alejado de mí, por eso creo que es mejor tener cierta distancia y poder observarla aunque sepa que no me pertenece.

Se devuelve porque tal vez olvido algo en la fotocopiadora, si tan solo tuviéramos algo, si supiera que me quita el sueño en las noches, que pienso en ella cada segundo que tengo libre, probablemente sería en vano porque una mujer tan hermosa como ella debe tener un novio y yo soy solo el chico de los créditos.

Ella busca por todas partes y encuentra la hoja en el suelo, se agacha decentemente y agradezco que desde mi puesto de trabajo tenga una vista perfecta hacia la fotocopiadora, que linda se ve hoy, ojalá pudiera decirle que se ve hermosa con su cabello perfectamente atado en esa coleta y esa blusa nueva, pero definitivamente prefiero que esas preciosas hebras azules estén sueltas y rebeldes, también adoro verla con sus gafas, ¡Se ve tan sexy!, quisiera contarle las innumerables cosas que me vuelven loco de ella, sin embargo, sé que nunca seré capaz de demostrarle mis sentimientos, tengo miedo. Tal vez lo único que me aterra es que me diga que lo nuestro nunca va a suceder, debo confesar que he imaginado millones de escenarios en mi mente, he practicado cada palabra, cada frase, mi mundo de fantasía con ella es perfecto y yo no quiero renunciar a esa idea en la que Juvia y yo alguna vez podamos ser algo más que simples compañeros de trabajo.

Soy atractivo, tengo un buen cuerpo ya que voy al gimnasio después de salir del trabajo, mi hermana mayor dice que no estoy tan mal, pero a las mujeres no les gustan los hombres tímidos y que no pueden expresar sus sentimientos, eso es lo que más odio de mí y por lo tanto lo que me aleja de Juvia, es decir, la probabilidad de que ella acepte al menos salir conmigo a tomar un café o comer, debido a mi personalidad es menor al diez por ciento, estoy jodido.

— Juvia –Susurro practicando para saber si tengo la fuerza necesaria para intentar llamarla, no, sé que no seré capaz, todos los días desde hace un año lo he intentado y todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano. Yo simplemente pierdo la respiración cuando la tengo cerca, mis movimientos se vuelven más estúpidos de lo usual y mis palabras parecen no fluir, sé que debe considerarme un chico raro.

Para combatir la ansiedad de no tenerla me he metido la idea en la cabeza de que así estamos bien, me conformo con verla todos los días y escuchar su dulce voz cuando habla con su mejor amiga, me encanta ver como combina sus hermosas faldas talladas a ese perfecto cuerpo con sus blusas elegantes, Juvia es una reina.

Sus ojos se desvían a mí, mi corazón se detiene como si estuviera sufriendo un mini infarto, pero todo termina cuando ella vuelve su atención a los papeles, si tan solo pudiera tener una oportunidad para demostrarle que haría todo por ella, que estaría dispuesto a dar mi propia vida si fuera necesario.

Camina haciendo ruido con sus tacones y vuelvo la atención a la petición de crédito que tengo en mis manos, ¿Por qué no tengo el maldito valor de hablar con ella? Tal vez si pasara algo extraordinario tampoco podría hablarle, de pronto debería hacerme a la idea de que ella no es para mí.

— ¡Todos al suelo! ¡Arriba las manos! ¡Ni pienses espichar el botón de pánico, rosadita! –Por instinto me asomo por el vidrio de mi cubículo y veo como tres personas vestidas de negro están intimidando a los clientes y empleados, están armados hasta los dientes y aunque mi reacción es lenta comprendo perfectamente lo que está sucediendo, es un robo y parecen ser muy peligrosos.

— ¡Tú, idiota, te dije que al suelo! –Veo como uno de ellos lanza a una pobre mujer al suelo sin tener una pizca de delicadeza, creo que le ha hecho daño. Los otros dos están amenazando a las personas y los están arrodillando en una hilera, veo en este momento a un cuarto integrante, este cierra el banco con todos nosotros adentro. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué sucedió con la seguridad? Mis preguntas son prontamente contestadas cuando veo que desarman a Max, Droy y Jet y los hacen arrodillarse junto a los demás.

— ¡Ángel, ve a revisar si hay más! –Automáticamente me agacho y me escondo bajo mi escritorio, por el pequeño agujero del mueble veo a Juvia apretando fuertemente los papeles contra su pecho y recostando su cuerpo en una columna, por favor que no la vea, que no le hagan nada malo.

— ¡Guíame a la bóveda! –El que parece ser el líder arrastra a Max algunos centímetros hasta que este se levanta, ambos caminan alejándose de Juvia y suspiro aliviado. — ¡Apresúrate, idiota! –escucho las suplicas de los rehenes, hay aproximadamente veinte personas y somos diez trabajando aquí, tal vez si nos unimos y luchamos contra ellos, no, las armas serían un gran problema, no tenemos muchas oportunidades. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que la policía llegue. Es medio día y el banco cerró sus puertas, deben empezar a sospechar, aunque con la ineptitud de algunos oficiales no me puedo confiar en que vendrán por nosotros.

Juvia se desliza suavemente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y desde su posición me ve, con mis manos le hago un gesto para que se calme y suavemente con mis labios le digo que todo va a estar bien, ella asiente y trato de encontrar con mi mirada a esa tal ángel que pusieron a buscar más rehenes, no la encuentro. ¿Dónde demonios se metió?

— ¡Con los otros, tonta! –La mujer la ha descubierto y no duda en apuntarle con el arma en la cabeza, Juvia suelta los papeles y pone sus manos en su nuca para caminar frente a ella, era imposible que no la encontrarán desde su posición, si sigo así tarde o temprano me encontraran.

— ¡Si le avisaste a alguien sobre el robo, estas muerta, niña! –Esa mujer golpea a Juvia por la espada con el mango de su arma y mi pequeña peli azul se queja de dolor.

— Juro que no le dije a nadie, mi celular está en la oficina. –Ella señala su oficina y la joven la empuja bruscamente para que se apresure.

— No, espera. ¡Dame tus tacones!

— ¿Mis tacones?

— Son muy lindos, me los llevaré también. –Después de unos segundos Juvia obedece y se quita sus tacones, el piso es demasiado frío para que ande descalza por ahí. La joven los pone en una de las bolsas que está cargando como bolso. Debo proteger a Juvia, es muy bonita y frágil, en un acto de valentía que ni yo mismo creo, salgo de mi escondite y pongo mis manos en mi nuca para que no piense que soy una amenaza.

— ¡Hey, estoy acá! –Juvia abre sus ojos sin entender porque hice eso, ¿Cómo explicarle que debo estar ahí para protegerla? Solo miro hacia otra parte, camino y me arrodillo en el piso al lado de los demás rehenes.

— ¡Racer ven acá! –El hombre que estaba en la bóveda le grita a uno de sus hombres y este deja de tomar el dinero que está reunido en las cajas para ir tras él.

Veo el panorama a mi alrededor, todos están muy asustados, hay niños, ¿Cómo estas personas se atreven a hacer esto?

— ¡Hey Midnight! Ayúdame a tomar todos los celulares. –Tres hombres y una chica, no se ven sus rasgos faciales por medio del pasa montañas y se llaman por medio de sobrenombres, no hay manera de reconocerlos si llegasen a escapar, ¡Desgraciados!

— Tu celular, idiota –Dejó caer en esa bolsa lo único que podía salvarnos, ¿Por qué no pensé un poco antes de precipitarme en salir? Pude haber llamado a la policía mientras esa mujer era entretenida por Juvia, definitivamente me sorprendo de mí estupidez.

El tal Midnight esculca en mis bolsillos, toma los doscientos dólares que tengo para terminar el mes y lanza mi billetera al suelo, me alarmo porque recuerdo que tengo una foto de ella al lado de la de mi hermana y mi padre.

Si ella ve la foto estoy perdido, estiro mi pierna intentando alcanzar mi billetera, pero la mujer pisa mi pie y me patea para que no haga nada indebido.

— ¡Está de más decirles que el que haga algo tremendamente estúpido para parecer un héroe lo hago colador con mi arma! Primera advertencia, idiota. –Aunque Juvia no pronuncia una palabra entiendo el lenguaje de sus ojos, me está diciendo que no haga nada estúpido.

La joven cierra la bolsa y lanza los celulares a la caneca de basura. No podremos llegar allá sin quedar como colador, así que intento pensar en otra forma de liberarnos de esto.

— Todos siéntense contra la pared. –Los dos a trompicones nos acomodan contra la pared y nos sentamos en el suelo, Juvia está a mi lado y siento vergüenza por ser tan estúpido. Si no hubiera salido como un idiota ella estaría a salvo.

— ¡Ángel necesitamos una maldita llave! –Los dos delincuentes llevan su atención al jefe que acaba de aparecer con el pobre de Max lleno de golpes en su rostro.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Claro que no! Hice las investigaciones necesarias, solo necesitábamos la maldita clave.

— ¡Pues te equivocaste, idiota! –La chica se contrae ante la reacción furiosa del líder, agacha la cabeza y niega con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, debe ser nueva tecnología, lamentó haber sido un tropiezo para nuestro plan.

— Pues si no encuentras la llave en cinco minutos te mato, ¿Entendiste?

— Entendido.

— ¿Dónde está la llave? –La mujer levanta bruscamente a Meredy del cabello, asustada la oji verde empieza a llorar y niega diciendo que no sabe nada, de hecho nosotros no tenemos información sobre el lugar donde guardan los tesoros de la ciudad.

— No lo sé, le juro que no sé de qué llave están hablando.

— ¿Quieres que te mate, tonta? ¡Dime dónde guardan la llave! –Meredy es la mejor amiga de Juvia, veo como la peli azul a mi lado está a punto de intervenir, pero yo la tomo de la mano para que se calme y no haga una locura.

Parece que Juvia entiende nuestro lenguaje corporal y asiente con la cabeza, retiro mi mano de la de ella cuando me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho, su piel es tan suave, nunca imaginé que un ligero contacto con Juvia se sintiera casi como en el paraíso, finjo que no me afecta y pongo mi atención en la escena.

— Esa simple cajera no te dirá nada, debemos buscar al maldito gerente del banco.

— ¿Dónde está el gerente? –la ladrona vuelve a golpear a Meredy para que le responda y la joven de cabello rosado no es más que un manojo de nervios.

— Está almorzando. –Contesta Max.

— ¡Qué molestia! No necesitamos más retrasos, Racer y yo buscaremos la llave mientras tú le sacas la verdad a estos idiotas, mata a uno si nadie te dice nada... — Pero dijiste que no le haríamos daño a nadie, Cobra.

— ¿No dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por pertenecer a Oración seis? Encuentra esa llave para nosotros o olvídate de pertenecer a nuestro grupo.

— Si señor.

— Si no te dicen nada empieza matando a esa mujer, alguien tiene que saber algo. –Juvia me mira, quiere que haga algo para evitarlo ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Midnight, quédate ayudando a Ángel. Debemos salir de acá antes de que los cerdos vengan.

Solo hasta que los hombres desaparecen Juvia se levanta de su puesto y yo intento detenerla porque puede cometer una locura y ganarse un balazo a cambio.

— Gray y yo conocemos al gerente, podemos buscar la llave y entregártela, pero a cambio quiero que prometes que no le harás daño a nadie. –¿Gray? ¿Juvia conoce mi nombre? Mi nombre en sus labios suena tan precioso, pero eso es lo menos relevante ahora. ¿Qué diablos está pensando? Tomo a Juvia del brazo ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? Su leve apretón en la mía me indica que me mantenga tranquilo y que le siga el juego, si eso es lo que ella quiere, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

— ¿Saben dónde está la llave? –Ella levanta sus hombros y niega con la cabeza. — No sabemos donde está la llave, pero Gray y yo llevamos más tiempo en este lugar, conocemos mejor a Laxus y estoy segura que encontraremos la llave. –La chica lo piensa, pero no se demora mucho tiempo decidiendo ya que tiene una sentencia de muerte encima si no encuentra la llave en menos de cinco minutos.

— Si intentan algo les juro que no dudaré en apretar el gatillo. –Ella asiente y juntos caminamos a la oficina del gerente.

Ángel entra con nosotros a la oficina y Juvia rápidamente empieza a buscar en los cajones, ¿Por qué le va a dar la llave? ¿Por qué está cooperando con ellos?

— ¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡Busca tú también! –Ángel me empuja y yo entiendo el mensaje, saco las cajas que están en los estantes y rápidamente busco, espero paciente, Juvia es una chica muy lista, debe tener algo en su mente.

Se ve tan seria, tan linda, se ve muchísimo mejor de cerca y trato que su belleza no me distraiga de mi objetivo. Busco por todas partes, pero lo único que encuentro en la oficina de Laxus son fotografías de una modelo, Mirajane Strauss. ¿Quién iba a decir que le gustaban las mujeres? Todos creíamos que su pareja era Freed, su asistente personal, debo dejar de juzgar por las apariencias.

¿Dónde está la maldita llave? Juvia sigue buscando y luego los otros dos miembros de la banda pasan por el lado de la oficina, escucho un sonidito y cuando volteo a ver es Juvia llamando mi atención, con sus ojos me señala el botón de pánico debajo del escritorio y ahora entiendo todo su plan. Busca llamar a las policía mientras nosotros los entretenemos.

— ¿Encontraste la llave? –Ángel niega y el líder maldice muy fuerte, aprovecho que están distraídos y camino lentamente hacia el escritorio mientras Juvia camina hacia los delincuentes buscando por esos lados, llamando su atención, lentamente me agacho y espicho la alarma para que vengan por nosotros, ahora lo único que debemos hacer es entretenerlos y esperar que los policías lleguen, así poder disfrutar de nuestra libertad una vez más.

Cobra se va del lugar tan enojado que puedo sentir como esa chica teme por su vida, ¿Por qué está ahí? ¿Por qué escogió el camino del mal? Nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

— ¿Nada que lo encuentran estos ineptos?

— No Racer, pronto lo harán, por favor distrae a Cobra. –El otro hombre se va y le digo con mis ojos a Juvia que ya lo he hecho, la policía no tarda en llegar, lo único que nos resta es distraerlos.

— ¡Apresúrense idiotas! La cabeza de todos depende de que encuentren esa llave.

— Hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos, tal vez Laxus se la llevó con él.

— No seas tonta, no puede cargar con algo tan importante ahí por la calle. Tiene que estar en un lugar con alta seguridad. –Ángel no es tonta y no cree en lo que Juvia le acaba de decir.

— Este cajón está con llave. –Juvia se acerca a uno de los muebles de la oficina, intenta abrirlo, pero es imposible ya que está bloqueado.

Ángel lo intenta y como no lo logra saca de su bolsillo otra arma, le coloca un silenciador y toma su distancia para dispararle al cajón, el pequeño pedazo de madera cede y emocionada la joven empieza a buscar que es lo que hay dentro.

Solo espero que no consiga la llave, si todo sale bien Juvia y yo quedaríamos como los héroes, juntos saldríamos en el periódico y tal vez en unas revistas, nuestra relación comenzaría y luego le podría pedir que se case conmigo. ¡Gray, contrólate! No puedes fantasear ahora con algo tan serio.

— ¡No puede ser! –La chica grita descontrolada e identificamos que no hay nada en el cajón, por lo que tendremos que seguir buscando.

— Ya la encontraremos Ángel, relájate. –Juvia le sonríe a esa mujer, debe ser una táctica para ganarse su confianza. — No permitiremos que nadie muera hoy.

Juvia camina hacia las estanterías para seguir revisando en las cajas y veo por instinto que una caja que se encuentra en la cima está a punto de golpear a mi peli azul.

— ¡Cuidado! –Esas cajas contienen una gran cantidad de papeles, le hará daño si logra alcanzarla, así que actuo rápido y empujo a Juvia fuera del peligro.

Fuerte la agarro entre mis brazos protegiéndola del peligro, la caja cae en el suelo y todos estamos a salvo, tan solo fue el susto, sin embargo mi corazón no está latiendo desesperado porque ella casi es lastimada, es porque estoy muy cerca de Juvia y sus ojos azules abiertos grandemente me observan con algo de sorpresa.

— Gracias –Me susurra y yo asiento, su cabeza se apoya en mi pecho y siento como si solo fuéramos ella y yo juntos sin importar lo demás, nada más existe en este momento para mí.

— Tenemos que seguir con el plan. –Me aparto de ella entendiendo y me concentro en encontrar la llave.

— ¿Los dos son pareja? –Ángel le susurra a Juvia, pero yo puedo entender sus palabras y me sonrojo sin remedio. Veo como me observa, me está pidiendo permiso para decir cualquier palabra y yo sin tomarle importancia hago como si no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada.

— Lo somos, pero nadie sabe en el banco porque las relaciones entre compañeros esta prohibidas, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –No puedo ilusionarme, solo dice eso para ganar la confianza de la chica, me recuerdo a mí mismo que soy el chico de los créditos que no tiene oportunidad con Juvia.

— Porque te protege, salió de su escondite cuando te capturé y te ve con amor. –Me contraigo por sus palabras, me está delatando delante de ella.

— Yo también lo amo bastante. –Ella sonríe y sé que hubiera servido para ser actriz porque pareciera que sus palabras son reales, ojalá lo fueran.

— ¿Alguno de ellos es tu novio? –Juvia se aventura en preguntar, es muy valiente al meterse en su vida.

— No, yo...

— Entiendo cuando un amor es prohibido, conseguirás a alguien que te ame, lo sé. No tienes porque hacer esto solo por ganar la aprobación de él.

— ¿Tú qué sabes, idiota? ¡Busca la maldita llave antes de que le haga daño a tu estúpido noviecito! –Juvia le sonríe y le da la espalda para seguir buscando. Creo que se metió en el terreno equivocado.

Veo la caja que quería golpear a Juvia y todas las cosas dentro de ella han caído, entonces algo dorado y brillante se lleva toda mi atención. Tiene un lazo de terciopelo rojo que la cuida, debe ser esa. Claro que lo es.

Si la escondo lograré que los policías lleguen a tiempo y nos rescaten, espero que ella me vea, pero simplemente no lo hace. ¿Actuó por mi cuenta o espero la aprobación de Juvia? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Debo tomar la llave antes de que Ángel se de cuenta, disimuladamente me acerco al lugar haciendo que busco entre las cajas. Piso la llave y la acerco a mi, muy cauteloso pero sobre todo cuidadoso de que no me vayan a descubrir.

Nervioso, estoy algo asustado de que me descubran y que Juvia sea la que sufra las consecuencias, miro a mi alrededor esperando que estén distraídas, parece que Ángel está perdida en sus pensamientos así que es mi oportunidad, bajo mi cuerpo muy despacio y tomo la llave entre mis manos. La observo unos segundos entre mis manos, es muy hermosa y pienso en todo lo que haría si pudiera abrir esa puerta.

— ¡La encontró! –Me quedo helado al escuchar la voz de uno de los secuestradores. — ¡Ángel, la encontró! –Uno de ellos me señala y a mí no me queda de otra que mostrar la llave y entregarla.

— ¡Aquí está! –Se la entregó a Ángel y ella sonríe. — Toma, entregásela a Cobra y dile a Midnight que los ayude a llevarse todo el dinero.

Ángel nos lleva a los dos con los demás rehenes mientras que Cobra, Racer y Midnight van directamente a la bóveda a sacar absolutamente todo lo que se pueden llevar.

Nos sentamos en el piso y Meredy le agradece a Juvia por salvarla de las manos de Ángel, cuando termina su pequeña charla con su amiga me atrevo a preguntarle cómo está — ¿Estás bien? –Ella asiente y acerca su cuerpo al mío para finamente colocar su cabeza en mi hombro.

— Les dimos lo que querían ¿No es así? Se irán y nos dejaran en paz, ¿Verdad? –Asiento con mi cabeza, ya no serán nuestro problema cuando salgan por esa puerta con el dinero en sus manos.

— Todo estará bien –Apoyo mi cabeza en la suya y agradezco que esto haya pasado, la tengo a mi lado y se siente estupendo, solo temo que todo esto sea un sueño.

— ¿Dónde están ellos? –Ya debieron haber llegado, hace más de cinco minutos espiche el botón de pánico. ¿Dónde diablos están?

— No tardan en llegar, tranquilízate. Deben estar formando un plan para sacarnos de acá sin poner en riesgo nuestras vidas.

— Ojalá lleguen pronto, tengo un mal presentimiento. –Es el mejor día de mi vida aunque este atravesando por esta situación, estoy aquí para prestarle mi hombro y consolarla.

— Lo tenemos, vámonos. –Racer sale con dos morrales repletos de dinero y joyas al igual que los otros dos.

— ¡Todos acuéstense en el suelo y pongan las manos atrás! –Juvia y yo nos miramos, eso es lo que harán para que nadie los siga.

— ¡Espera Ángel! ¿Quién fue el que encontró la llave? Deberíamos recompensarlo –ella rápidamente me señala a mí y Juvia aprieta fuertemente mi mano.

Por unos segundos el líder se me queda mirando y luego veo como sus ojos se posan en mi — ¡Mal nacido, pero si estás acá! –Violentamente el líder del grupo me toma del cuello de mi camisa para levantarme del suelo y seguido a esto me golpea en el rostro con uno de sus puños.

— ¿Viste lo que tuvimos que hacer por tu culpa? –Recibo un nuevo golpe en mi mejilla izquierda y la verdad no entiendo lo que está sucediendo.

— No entiendo de qué está hablando.

— ¿No entiendes? Por tu maldito egoísmo es que estamos aquí, si nos hubieras aprobado el crédito la historia sería diferente, imbécil. –Esta vez me golpea en la frente y recuerdo haber escuchado la voz de este sujeto antes, caigo al suelo recibiendo patadas, nunca fue mi intención yo solo debía seguir procedimientos.

— Por favor deténgase –Es la voz de Juvia, está suplicando.

— ¡Siéntate! –Cobra empuja a Juvia fuertemente lanzándola al suelo.

— No te entrometas, Juvia. Te lastimarán –Siento como de nuevo me golpea, me duele todo el cuerpo.

— ¡Debemos irnos o nos atraparan! –Ángel trata de que Cobra entre en razón, pero es inútil.

— No nos iremos hasta darle lo que se merece –Ese hombre le quita el arma a Ángel y me apunta en la cabeza. Trató de escapar, de arrástrame por el suelo e intentar que este no sea el último día de mi vida.

Tengo tantas cosas que hacer, tanto que decir, no quiero morirme sin tener una vida al lado de la mujer que amo, no quiero que me arrebaten eso ahora cuando ya por fin había logrado acercarme a ella después de un año.

— Por favor no me mate. –Ruego por mi vida perdiendo toda la dignidad, no quiero morir, estoy tan asustado que ni siquiera mis palabras salen del todo enteras.

— Y cuando te rogué para que me ayudarás ¿No llamaste a seguridad para que me sacaran del banco? Esto es ojo por ojo y diente por diente. –el hombre le pone seguro a su arma y yo cierro los ojos intentando controlar a mi corazón que está amenazando con salirse de mi pecho, yo no soy el dueño de ese dinero y si autorizaba el crédito muy probablemente él no podría pagar.

— Muere desgraciado.

— Espere, por favor. No le haga daño. –Cuando tengo la fuerza para abrir los ojos veo a Juvia delante de mí con sus manos estiradas. La van a matar también a ella si sigue así.

— No lo mate por favor, estoy embarazada y no permitiré que mi hijo crezca sin su padre. –Todos empiezan a defender a Juvia, las mujeres piden clemencia por nosotros y ahora entiendo porque dijo eso, todos se enternecen por los bebes.

No quiero que se exponga cuando ese hombre solo quiere vengarse de mí, intento empujarla para hacerla a un lado, pero no puedo. Juvia es una chica linda, inteligente y también muy fuerte.

— Mejor aún, así acabó con toda esta maldita hierba. –Juvia me abraza y se aferra como una garrapata a mi cuerpo, ella está apretando los ojos y empiezo a rogarle para que deje de hacer esto o la lastimaran.

— Detente, no es necesario.

— Claro que lo es, te matará si no me interpongo.

— ¡Dijiste que nadie saldría lastimado, Cobra! Por favor detente. –Ángel está discutiendo con Cobra pero él no despega el arma de nosotros dos. Ambos estamos tan asustados.

— No te metas en esto, Ángel.

— Si no nos vamos la policía vendrá. –Midnight lo intenta convencer también.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué estamos haciendo esto? Quieres salvar la vida de Kinana y la de tu hijo, ¿Qué pensará ella si se entera que mataste a una madre y a su pequeño bebé? ¡Dímelo! –Abrazo fuertemente a Juvia, llevaremos el teatro hasta el final con tal de hacer más tiempo.

Aprieto su vientre y lo sobo suavemente, ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferente, desearía haber podido acercarme a ella en otro momento y que eso de nuestro hijo fuera cierto.

— No te metas en mis asuntos. –Cobra nos apunta y escucho un sonido que me aturde por unos segundos, estoy asustado y demasiado aterrado para pensar.

No siento dolor en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo y Juvia sigue en la misma posición, veo su rostro, no demuestra dolor. ¿No tuvo puntería? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— ¡Policía, dejen sus armas en el suelo! –El disparo llegó a Cobra pero no lo mató, está herido y todos los miembros de la banda son desarmados.

— Llegaron, hicimos un gran trabajo –Ella suspira y sonrío.

— Somos libres, al fin. –Juvia imita mi sonrisa y me abraza fuertemente, de inmediato los policías nos separan para enviarnos a revisión médica, mientras los otros atrapan a los criminales, antes de alejarme del todo de Juvia escucho cómo le dice a Ángel que no debe preocuparse, que le aprobaran el crédito para poder salvar a el bebé y a la mujer.

.

.

.

Después de muchas preguntas y horas de espera en la estación de policía, soy libre, no he dejado de preguntarme ni un solo segundo porque Juvia hizo todo eso por mí. ¿Por qué arriesgó su vida así? Por más que intento conseguir una respuesta solo sé que nada sé.

Salgo de la estación de policía, nunca me había sentido tan feliz al sentir el aire fresco de la noche. Soy libre y me gusta disfrutar de mi libertad, hay una chica en el parqueadero, esta recostada en mi auto y cuando me ve llegar se irgue y me sonríe a la distancia.

— Me alegra que estés bien.

— Todo gracias a ti –Ella levanta los hombros sin tomar mucha atención a mi halago. — Debíamos hacer lo que fuera para que no nos hicieran daño.

— Exacto. –Es el momento de preguntarle, no puedo perder la oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué ?

— ¿Por qué que? –Juvia ladea su cabeza de una manera adorable y tengo que pensar cada palabra antes de decirla si no quiero sonar como un idiota.

— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?

— ya sabes...podía ser el último día de todas nuestras vidas, dicen que si supieras el día exacto que vas a morir serias libre de hacer todo lo que siempre quisiere hacer, yo quería pasar mis últimos momentos a tu lado. Eso fue lo que siempre quise hacer. –Parece que la sangre ha dejado de fluir por mis venas deteniéndose con mi corazón, ¿Eso que acaba de decir significa que yo..? No, no puede ser, yo nunca tuve una sola oportunidad con ella. Juvia respira hondamente y sigue hablando.

— A veces nosotros mismos somos los encargados de ponernos cadenas imaginarias y hacernos cautivos de nuestros propios miedos, ya no quiero tener miedo, yo solo quiero ser libre y decir lo que siento. –di lo que sientes, por favor, he esperado tanto tiempo para que esto se haga realidad, yo simplemente debo estar soñando.

— Gray, tú me gus...— ¿Quieres salir conmigo a tomar un café? –la interrumpo, parece que yo aún no me siento preparado para soltar mis cadenas, no puedo escuchar lo que tiene que decirme.

— Claro, necesitarás esto. –Juvia me pasa mi billetera, de repente una imagen se hace presente en mi cabeza, solo espero que no haya visto la foto que tengo de ella, por favor.

Abro rápidamente mi billetera y no está la foto, en cambio hay una nueva foto de ella.

— Me veía fea en la foto que tenias, por eso decidí darte esta. ¡ah! Por cierto, me debes tu fotografía. –Mis mejillas se sonrojan rápidamente y ella camina adelante, yo siempre pensé que Juvia no quería nada conmigo. Yo no la entiendo, por algo dicen que a las mujeres debemos quererlas y no entenderlas.

— ¡Hey espérame! ¿No quieres ir en auto?

— No, es mejor caminando. –Medito un poco sobre las palabras de Juvia, tiene razón en algo, mis miedos me hacían prisionero y solo hasta que me vi enfrentado con la muerte me di cuenta que aunque estamos en tiempos donde todos pueden expresarse como quieren y ser libres, yo estaba preso y cautivo por mis estúpidos pensamientos. Ahora soy libre de ir por la chica graduada en finanzas que me vuelve loco cada vez que pasa con sus tacones cerca de mi oficina, sé que yo también le intereso y fui un tonto al creer que no era lo suficiente para ella, ahora me queda un trabajo mucho más difícil, conquistarla.

 _Fin de los finales, espero que les haya gustado, el resto de los dejo a su imaginación._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Cuál es su mayor cadena que no los deja ser libres?_

 _Si les gusto dejen aquí abajito un review. Que tengan un hermoso fin de mes. Bye._


	31. Heaven

_Hola hermosuras! Llegamos al final de este mes lleno de gruvia. (Llora) bien, pues de antemano quiero agradecerle a todos los que me leyeron, los que me dejaron un hermoso review, a los que permanecieron en las sombras, a todos aquellos con los que le llegue con estas historias y pues, a los que no les gustó (si saben cómo soy para que me leen) ¡Nada! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo._

 _Cuando uno emprende un proyecto siempre habrán cosas que corregir ya que uno se da cuenta de los errores que no tuvo en cuenta durante la planeación, tendré en cuenta sus críticas para mejorar cada día más. Créanme que fue un gran reto y puse todo de mí._

 _Esta última historia está inspirada en un vídeo que vi de un Dorama, si alguien sabe como se llama por favor pásenme el nombre de la versión que no sea coreana o japonesa. También me inspiré en una peli. Quería escribir muchísimo en esta historia porque se prestaba para muchas cosas, pero pues es un OS y lo resumí tanto como pude. Gracias a todos nuevamente, los quiero mucho._

 _Con ustedes:_

 _ **Cielo – Día 31**_

* * *

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, tonta? –Acomodé mis gafas y apreté fuertemente mis libros nuevos contra mi, estaba muy asustada y aún no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, fui demasiado ingenua al pensar que en esa escuela no iba a ser molestada y que las personas me iban a aceptar, que podía comenzar una nueva vida en la ciudad de Magnolia y que la tristeza, las malas palabras y todas aquellas personas que me discriminaron antes iban a quedar atrás, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Llegué a la escuela Fairy Tail porque era la mejor opción en esa ciudad llena de nuevas oportunidades, lindos lugares para comprar y bonitas zonas verdes donde la gente salía a hacer ejercicio y pasar un buen momento con su familia. Mi única familia era mi madre y ella era la razón por la que estaba viviendo en Magnolia, su jefe la transfirió a esa pequeña ciudad por asuntos de trabajo y lo consideré una gran idea porque no era feliz en el lugar donde vivía, sin embargo parecía que la situación donde me hacían bullying se volvía a repetir, aunque no era igual, esta vez no eran las chicas las que me decían que era una niña rara, muy extraña y una lame traseros, personalmente odiaba ese ultimo apodo ya que no era eso o al menos mi inteligencia hacía que los profesores tuvieran cierto cariño y satisfacción al ver que su trabajo tenia sentido aunque sea en un solo estudiante. Me odiaban, me tenían envidia y los humanos no comprenden lo que no es común para ellos, eso era lo que mi madre cada día me decía para subirme el animo cuando tenía los ojos repletos de lagrimas cansada de la situación que vivía, amaba a mi madre con todas mis fuerzas y aún lo sigo haciendo.

Tenía la esperanza de que todo iba a ser diferente cuando la maestra Mirajane Strauss me sonrió con amabilidad y me presentó ante mis compañeros, cuando observé cada uno de los rostros de los presentes y descubrí que sus expresiones lucían dulces y suaves, parecían no juzgarme aunque no puedo ocultar que nací con habilidades intelectuales que superan la media, ellos me aceptaron tal y como era. Me sentí feliz cuando la chica curiosa de cabellos rosados no dudó en acercarse a mí y me preguntó de dónde venía y mis razones por las cuales fui a esa ciudad. Meredy me cayó muy bien y por fin en todos mis quince años tenía una amiga, pero en ese momento no me confiaba del todo, las chicas eran peligrosas y egoístas.

Mi nueva escuela me encantaba, la clase de física fue hermosa y mis compañeros se interesaron más en mí cuando se dieron cuenta que era muy buena en lo que a lo académico respecta, odié definitivamente la comida de la cafetería, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que creyera que había llegado al lugar correcto, sin embargo las cosas se complicaron cuando entré a mi última clase del día, en el momento que vi a un peli negro sentado en la última mesa del laboratorio casi escurriéndose de la silla acompañado de un joven peli rosado de ojos grandes y verdes.

Ese muchacho abrió sus ojos grandemente al darse cuenta que era nueva en la escuela y sentí como Meredy me agarraba del brazo y disimuladamente me hablaba muy bajito.

— No lo mires, es Gray Fullbuster. El chico más temido y problemático de la escuela, odia que lo miren al rostro por más de cuatro segundos. Sus amigotes Natsu, ese peli rosado teñido que está a su lado y Gajeel que no ha venido a la escuela en dos semanas son los que se encargan de hacerle la vida imposible a todos los estudiantes. Sé que no querrás que te tomen entre ojos, sólo trata de no recibir advertencias y estarás a salvo. –Trate de evitar la tentación de mirarlo, pero no pude controlar mis ganas de reconocer su rostro, es verdad que lo había visto por tres segundos y eso no había sido suficiente para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Advertencias? –Volteé a verlo mientras le hacía esa pregunta a Meredy, era bastante guapo ese tal Gray y alzó su mirada amenazante cuando se dio cuenta que lo había observado más segundos de los que tenía permitido, me recorrió un frío en la espalda y mi corazón se detuvo cuando el grado de intimidación subió, ese chico claramente sabía cómo ser un bravucón.

— Las advertencias son pequeños papeles amarillos que los dragones y el demonio te dan cundo rompes una de sus reglas. –Puse toda mi atención en ella y coloqué un mechón detrás de mi oreja esperando que el profesor se demorará un poco para que Meredy me siguiera contando acerca de esos problemáticos chicos.

— ¿De sus reglas? Tienen un reglamento ¿o que? –Lo dije en broma, pero ella no rió conmigo. — ¡Tienen un reglamento! Entre sus normas están no mirarlos a la cara, hacer lo que ellos te pidan, no tocar su territorio, ni mucho menos creer que puedas superarlos y nunca, pero jamás, en la vida, ni loca, de ningún modo, en absoluto... — ¡Ya dilo sin tantos rodeos, por favor!

— Esta bien, solo quería parecer intrigante, pero en serio Juvia, jamás llegues a cinco advertencias. Es lo peor que te puede pasar.

— ¿Qué pasa si Juvia llega a las cinco advertencias?

— No querrás saberlo, Hibiki, el pobre chico de tercer grado llegó a las cinco advertencias, no se sabe exactamente lo que pasó, pero dicen que lo encerraron en la escuela toda una noche con su mayor miedo y desde ahí nunca volvió a ser el mismo. –Pasé toda la saliva que tenía en la boca y apreté el borde de mi chaqueta tratando de asimilar la situación.

— ¿Y nadie los detuvo? ¿No los delataron con los profesores? No pueden hacer lo que quieran, las personas que molestaban a Juvia en su anterior escuela tenían un límite, alguien debe detener a esos tres tontos. –Meredy parecía reír de mis palabras. Me acerqué mucho a ella porque estaba susurrando tan bajo que no lograba escucharla con claridad.

— Abandona toda esperanza al subir a bordo, Juvia. El padre de Gray es el hombre más rico del país y con su dinero está escuela está en pie, si molestan a su niñito consentido las generosas donaciones dejaran de llegar y eso no le conviene al director, por eso Gray tiene más autoridad que el mismo Makarov. Gray aprueba sin siquiera sacar buenas notas, es increíble que esté en último grado con la capacidad intelectual que tiene, debió haber quedado en jardín, es muy tonto. –Por injusto que pareciera debía adaptarme a la nueva situación y pasar desaparecida, era buena haciendo eso en mi antigua escuela.

— ¡No es justo!

— Eso es cierto, pero nada te pasará si sabes cumplir las reglas.

— ¿Cuántas advertencias tienes?

— Dos en dos años y quedan menos de ocho meses para que salga de este lugar. No me pasará nada. –Ella me sonrió y mi profesora entró con el entrecejo fruncido, vio en dirección a Gray y suspiró hondamente como buscando paciencia proveniente de cualquier iluminación divina.

— Parece que tengo una nueva alumna –Me señaló cuando se dio cuenta de mi existencia y me levanté tímidamente. — Buenas tardes, ella es Juvia Loxar, se presentó en la mañana y ya la mayoría la conoce, pero para los que no, ella tiene una manía de hablar en tercera persona. –No les iba a contar la razón, el psicólogo me había dicho que era una barrera de protección ante los que me hacían bullying. — Es una persona muy amigable y lo que necesiten pueden decírselo a Juvia. –Vi por la colita del ojo a ese chico, sus ojos no se despegaban de mí, me sentí incomoda y además sentí mucho miedo, no deseaba que me molestaran, tenía que empezar con el pie derecho mi nueva vida.

— Muy bien, señorita Loxar. –Me senté nuevamente y puse atención a sus palabras, aunque esos tres me intrigaban demasiado y no dejaba de pensar en ellos, más en Gray que parecía el líder.

La clase de química era relativamente fácil para mí y todo lo que Grandeeney decía ya lo había estudiado antes, si no lo sabía lo intuía pero no contestaba a las preguntas que la maestra planteaba ya que no quería parecer una ñoña y ganarme el odio de mis compañeros, sin embargo, por abrir la boca en un segundo me gané el odio de la última persona a la que debía ganarme.

— Señor Fullbuster, ¿Cuál es la ley de conservación de la materia?

— ¿La Ley? ¿No estábamos en química? ¿En qué momento pasamos a sociales? –La profesora puso sus ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

— Muy gracioso, por favor responda o me veré en la penosa obligación de reprobarlo.

— ¿Reprobarme? Inténtelo, usted no tiene voz ni voto en esta institución y lastimosamente para usted primero la reprobaran a usted que a mi. ¿A quién le va servir la ley de la materia? Nadie la sabe, anciana y a nadie le importa.–Sabía la respuesta y él estaba pasando por un mal momento ante la intimidación de la maestra, alcé mi mano para responder, nunca debí haberlo hecho.

— Dígame, señorita Loxar.

— La materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma.

— ¿Nadie lo sabe? Parece que la señorita Loxar si lo sabe y para ella será más útil ya que usa su cerebro y no lo tiene de adorno. –La maestra le cerró la boca a Gray, las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas y yo solo quería arreglar todo.

— Se ve en cuarto de primaria...-Mis compañeros comenzaron a reírse antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase " _Uno tiende a olvidarlo",_ los comentarios no se hicieron esperar y su mirada se fijó en mí muy fuerte. En realidad no quería que la gente pensará que quería molestarlo, ¿Por qué simplemente no me quede callada?

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso? –Meredy estaba muy alterada, asustada y sabía lo que vendría después, pero solo hasta que se terminó la clase confirmamos nuestras sospechas.

La maestra salió del aula de clase y me apresuré en meter todas las cosas en mi maleta, no quería quedarme a solas con Gray o con el dragón peli rosado. Antes de poder levantarme y salir libre de la escuela sentí una presencia tras mío y mi cabeza se fue hacia adelante por la fuerza que ese hombre imprimió en mi.

— No te metas conmigo, ñoña. –Pasé saliva y sin siquiera respirar esperé que esos dos se fueran para poder moverme. Llevé la mano a mi cabeza y había algo pegachento en mi cabello. Lo retiré y vi literalmente una señal de advertencia. El papel amarillo tenía las inscripciones " _primera advertencia"_ y negué con la cabeza, era increíble que en mi primer día de clase ya me hubiera ganado una advertencia y ni siquiera conocía el reglamento.

— No te metas con ellos y estarás bien, vamos no tienes que preocuparte por esto. –Le asentí con la cabeza tratando de darme ánimos, sabía que estaba mal y que me había ganado a el demonio, que el resto del año iba a ser un infierno, pero me mentía para no llorar, no podía estarme pasando de nuevo.

— Me tengo que ir, ten cuidado cuando vayas a casa. –Me despedí de Meredy y vi cómo se marchaba en su limosina gigante. Yo fui por mi bicicleta, todos en la escuela tenían sus propios autos o los recogían en limosina, ¿Yo? Tenía bastante suerte al ganarme una beca.

Pedaleé tan fuerte como pude, quería llegar pronto a mi casa ya que pensaba que los dragones y el demonio me estaban esperando en cualquier lugar para molestarme o hacer cualquier diablura, afortunadamente ese día no me hicieron nada. Sin embargo no pude dejar de pensar en él en todo el día, sus ojos eran tan amenazantes, todo en Gray era peligroso y sabía que debía alejarme, pero cada vez que pensaba en su mirada me convencía más de que ocultaba algo y tenía que haber una razón de su comportamiento.

.

.

.

Sus ojos grises se fijaron fuertemente en mi, su sonrisa burlona me causaba desprecio, rabia, no entendía como un hombre era capaz de molestar a una chica, pero era lo que estaba pasando y mordí mi labio inferior para controlar el miedo que me causaba ese chico. También pensaba que era simplemente patético que ese Gray y sus amigos se sintieran superiores siendo los malos de la escuela.

— ¡Te hice una pregunta, ñoña! –Guardé silencio, no estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer, era posible que si decía algo iba a ser usado en mi contra así que lo mejor era callar.

— Fue sin culpa, Juvia lo jura. –Baje mi mirada a los restos de mi almuerzo distribuidos en el suelo, cambie de dirección con mi charola para poder sentarme en la mesa en la que estaba Meredy y no me di cuenta que él estaba allí mirando que iba a escoger para comer. El espagueti se pegó en su camiseta blanca por la salsa y el jugo mojó su pantalón trágicamente.

— Juvia pagará la tintorería, en serio. Ella lo siente mucho. –Gajeel, el que faltaba para completar el grupo de idiotas llegó la mañana después de que llegué a la escuela. Rápidamente le pasó un papel amarillo con pegamento a el demonio, Gray sin ninguna consideración tomo mis gafas y sin tacto alguno las boto al piso para enseguida pisarlas, el resto para mí fue borroso ya que necesitaba mis lentes para ver con claridad.

El demonio me tomó de la barbilla para levantarme el rostro y sonrió maliciosamente. — Olvida la tintorería, parece que estamos a mano, ñoña. –Fuertemente me pegó la advertencia en la frente y con burlas salió de la cafetería con sus amigos mientras todos veían la escena. Alcé mis gafas, las necesitaba y los cristales estaban con tantas fisuras que era más que claro que necesitaba unas nuevas, no me gustaba hacerle gastar dinero a mi madre y esto, estaba segura de que no se lo iba a perdonar.

Odiaba esa situación y solo llevaba dos días en la escuela, no podía cambiarme porque no me aceptarían a mitad de año en un nuevo colegio, de hecho fue un milagro que me recibieran en esa escuela sin dejarme en un año menor, así que debía aguantarme a los dragones y el demonio. Los D3, como los apodaban.

Ya tenía dos advertencias y pensé que iba a ser la última, eran las advertencias que Meredy había recibido en dos años y yo superé el récord con tres en tan solo dos días. Sí, la tercera llegó al final de las clases cuando iba a ir a casa y descubrí que mi bicicleta estaba sin una llanta y tenía un nuevo papel de advertencia. Parece que al llegar no me fijé que encadene mi bicicleta a uno de los lugares marcados como suyos, ¿Pero como saberlo cuando la escuela es tan grande?

Escuché las risas de esos idiotas, estaban comiendo papas de paquete mientras se divertían con la situación, tendría que usar la bicicleta vieja que tenía, pero no les iba a dar el gusto de que me vieran triste por eso. No mientras viviera, entendí que la mayor satisfacción de los D3 era ver a la gente sufrir, pero yo también podía poner mi resistencia, así como Gandhi llevó a la libertad a su pueblo sin violencia.

Tomé la bicicleta entre mis manos no sin antes arrugar la advertencia y formar una bola con ella, calculé donde podrían estar ya que soy casi ciega sin mis gafas. Lancé con todas mis fuerzas la bicicleta a ellos y puse las manos en mis caderas intentando parecer fuerte. — ¡Se las regalo! Al fin de cuentas quién iba a decir que los ricos se pegarían de una llanta. –Sin miedo de parecer una idiota sin puntería lancé el papel y le cayó justo en su cabeza, le saque la lengua como si fuera una niña pequeña y di media vuelta huyendo como una cobarde, no podía quedarme a ver cómo me masacraba.

Gray enojado se levantó y me tomó bruscamente del brazo para detenerme. Me zarandeó un poco y luego me apretó fuertemente el otro brazo. — ¿Muy valiente, ñoña?

— No le das miedo a Juvia. –Traté de que mis palabras no se cortaran por lo nerviosa que estaba y nuevamente puso una de esas fastidiosas cosas amarillas en mi frente.

— Una más y te arrepentirás de haber nacido. –Cuarta advertencia en dos días, debí ser el récord en todos los años que llevaban los D3 influyendo su régimen de terror. Él dio media vuelta y actúe sin pensar, volví a lanzarle su advertencia pero esta vez la lancé con más fuerza.

El dragón peli rosado me haló del brazo lanzándome al piso y Gray me vio con superioridad. — Cinco advertencias, después de esto nunca más volverás a meterte con D3, ñoña. –Me levanto del suelo y los dragones me sujetaron para que no hiciera nada, aguanté las ganas de llorar, de suplicar por mi vida y mordí mi labio inferior al ver cómo se sacaba ese asqueroso chicle de su boca y lo pegaba en mi cabello.

Mi cabello, no recuerdo cuánto tiempo tardó en crecer al largo que lo tenía, pero si hubiera sido solo un chicle muy seguramente hubiera podido cortarme ese pedazo de cabello y mantener mi larga cabellera azul, pero le siguió Gajeel y Natsu. Ese día ellos dañaron mi cabello y no tuvieron ningún remordimiento por eso, ese día le mentí a mi madre diciéndole que quería un nuevo corte de cabello. No podía decirle que nuevamente me hacían bullying cuando parecía que estaba muy feliz en su nuevo trabajo.

Lágrimas, rabia y muchas ganas de desaparecer, eso era lo que quería hacer y cómo me sentía al respecto, pero no lo hice hasta que ellos desaparecieron, hasta que Gray pegó su tercer chicle en mi cabello y se burlo tanto de mí que se cansó, solo lloré hasta que Meredy llegó y ella misma me ayudó a cortarme el cabello y me consoló.

.

.

.

Llenaba mi comida de salsa o sal, me lanzaba basura, ponía bromas en mi puesto y a veces dejaba mi pupitre en el patio, pero desde entonces no le di motivos para darme una advertencia, cerraba la boca cuando debía hacerlo y no frecuentaba los lugares que ellos habían marcado. No los miraba o determinaba, después de lo que hicieron con mi cabello no me quedaron ganas de hacer algo más, mis cabellera quedó más arriba de mis hombros y él, Gray se dedicó a hacerme la vida imposible.

Dos meses, había sobrevivido ese tiempo y me faltaban menos de cuatro meses para graduarme, podía hacerlo, solo que ya no quería saber nada más de Gray Fullbuster y sus estúpidas bromas.

— No lo olviden, mañana es el día del padre y deben traer a sus padres o en efecto a aquellos que consideran padres así no lo sean para el evento. –Apreté fuertemente mis ojos y respiré hondamente, ¿Padre? Yo nunca tuve uno.

— Mi padre me lo confirmó hace dos meses, estará aquí. –Gray habló presumiendo a su padre podrido en dinero y mi corazón dolió, no entendía como un ser tan cruel y despiadado tenía un padre y yo que era buena, juiciosa y siempre procuraba lo mejor para los demás no tenía a alguien que me cuidara de que cosas como las que me pasaban todos los días con los D3 no sucedieran.

— ¿Estás bien? –Meredy me agarró suavemente el brazo y sonreí tratando de limpiar mis lagrimas, ella era la mejor amiga que había podido pedir, se mantenía a la raya con lo que sucedía con los D3 y no la juzgaba, su hermoso cabello rosa podía sufrir el mismo destino que el mío y no soportaría que le pasara algo malo por mi culpa.

— Sí, solo es que Juvia no tiene a quien traer mañana. –Ella me abrazó y vi cómo Gray disimuladamente se había quedado mirando, sabía de antemano que ese Fullbuster era el peor hombre sobre la tierra y aunque por unos segundos imaginé que sentía algo de pena por mi, luego entendí que eso solo estaba en mi mente.

— Esos días son tontos, quieren pretender que somos niños pequeños trayendo a nuestros padres, en realidad no le veo ningún sentido. –Sabía lo emocionada que estaba Meredy con llevar a su padre ese día, solo me mentía para subirme el animo, lo entendía mejor que nadie, pero yo también mentía para que no se sintiera mal.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde? –Necesitaba hablar con alguien, decirle que ya no soportaba ser molestada por Gray, Natsu y Gajeel, comer un helado y olvidarme de las preocupaciones, de que no tenía un padre.

— Lo siento, tengo práctica de voleibol y no puedo faltar o no me dejarán jugar el fin de semana. ¿Te parece si salimos el viernes?

— A Juvia le parece.

— Te quiero mucho, Juvia. –sus abrazos y los de mi madre eran la mejor medicina ante mi dolor.

Nos despedimos cuando cada una tomó su transporte y pedaleé fuera del colegio en dirección a mi casa, de hecho el apartamento donde vivíamos no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela y me agrada hacer ejercicio, por eso no tomaba el autobús, podía desentenderme de mis problemas cuando andaba en bicicleta y poder disfrutar del ambiente.

Me detuve cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo pero un pequeño perrito de la calle no lo hizo y vi cómo fue arrollado por una camioneta negra que sin tener algún sentimiento siguió derecho y ni siquiera se dignó a ver el estado del cachorro.

Deje mi bicicleta a un lado intentando llegar al perrito, pero un chico de cabellos negros se bajó de su convertible y llegó al cachorro primero.

— Todo va a estar bien, amigo. Conozco una veterinaria que te dejara como nuevo. –Me quedé como estatua al descubrir de quién se trataba. El demonio de los D3 estaba sosteniéndolo con amabilidad, por primera vez en dos meses vi una chispa de bondad en él, Immanuel Kant dijo una vez que podíamos juzgar el corazón de una persona por la forma como trata a los animales.

En ese momento me confundió sus acciones, se suponía que Gray era el peor hombre que había conocido, pero eso me hizo dudar. Al meter al cachorro en su auto me vio por la ventana, abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y pretendió que no había notado mi presencia, Gray logró hacer todo un caos en mis pensamientos, ¿Era bueno o malo? Mi cabello era una prueba de su maldad, pero eso que hizo con el perro, estaba totalmente confundida.

.

.

.

Gray miró el celular como por milésima vez, lo observaba ya que sentía curiosidad, aún habían muchas cosas que quería descubrir de él y con lo preocupado que estaba porque su padre llegara no se fijaba en que yo lo estaba observando más de la cuenta.

— Y por eso admiro a mi padre. –Dragneel, el dragón de cabello rosa terminó de hablar de su padre, todos aplaudieron por hipocresía, otros por miedo. Definitivamente Gray no quería que llegaran a la F sin que su padre llegará.

— Señor Fullbuster, es su turno. –Gray apretó sus puños fuertemente y pasó saliva. — Mi padre no tarda, ¿Puede continuar con los demás? –No estaba convencido del todo y había un deje de preocupación en sus palabras, yo tampoco quería que llegaran a la L pero éramos pocos en mi salón.

— Es su turno señorita Loxar. –Me levanté y caminé para estar en frente de todos. Aclaré mi garganta y preparé mis mentiras, sonreí para que fuera más creíble y comencé con mi monólogo.

— El padre de Juvia era el más valiente de todos los hombres sobre la tierra, era el más generoso y compasivo ser. Arriesgaba su vida todos los días para que los ciudadanos de Oak estuvieran a salvo en su trabajo. Cloud Loxar tenía mucho coraje y no dudaba en saltar al peligro si era consciente de que podía salvar muchas vidas. Era el bombero más fuerte de todos, pero lastimosamente murió cuando Juvia era bebé, mamá dijo que la amaba mucho y que estaba muy ilusionado con su llegada, sin embargo un incendio acabó con su vida antes de que Juvia naciera. Ella no lo pudo conocer, pero algún día espera ser tan valiente y fuerte como él. Gracias. –Gray no apartó la mirada ni un segundo de mi, tal vez no fui lo suficiente convincente para él, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

Me senté y soporte a los alumnos felices con sus padres, también vi durante toda la clase como Gray esperó a su padre que nunca llegó y me alivié cuando la campana sonó. Salí con ese nudo atorado en mi garganta no sin antes despedirme de Meredy y de su padre. Fue una gran sorpresa para mí enterarme que mi mejor amiga es adoptada y que sus padres la abandonaron o tal vez murieron, no me contó muy bien la versión.

Me despedí nuevamente de Meredy deseándole lo mejor en su práctica y tome mi bicicleta, antes de salir vi a Gray con una hermosa mujer y ya que no me habían visto me oculté, los escuché hablar porque parecían discutir y yo estaba muy interesada en saber el porqué.

— ¿De qué mierdas me sirve que tú estés acá? Eres una simple asistente y era el día del padre no de la asistente.

— Conoces las obligaciones de tu padre, esto es solo un evento insignificante para él.

— Para mí era muy importante, le dije que estuviera aquí. ¡Odio a mi padre! –Nunca vi a Gray tan alterado, él siempre era un chico relajado, muy confiado de si mismo y le demostraba a los demás por medio de sus maldades que era muy malvado. El teléfono de la señorita sonó de repente y ella abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa al ver de dónde la llamaban.

— Es del hospital de Álvarez. –En ese instante pude notar el cambio de color en el rostro de Gray, pasó de un rojo de enojo a estar blanco como un papel.

— Entiendo –Gray tomó del brazo a esa joven, parecía que necesitaba saber urgentemente la razón que le estaban dando a esa mujer, la asistente con gestos en sus manos le pedía que esperará. Después de diez segundos colgó, me di cuenta entonces que Gray era humano y que tenía sentimientos.

— Es tu madre, no aguantó el tratamiento. Acaba de morir. –Las palabras de la mujer eran frías y no tenía mucho tacto al decirlas. Su mundo se le vino abajo y vi cómo las fuerzas de sus pies desaparecieron y tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente del poste eléctrico para no caer.

— Sus últimas palabras fueron que quería que cambiaras, que no te metieras en tantos problemas y que dejaras de molestar a los demás. –Me di cuenta en el momento exacto en que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi instinto me hizo seguirlo, estaba prácticamente loca y era una masoquista al seguir al bravucón que me hacía bullying.

— ¡Ven acá, Gray! ¿A dónde vas? –Estaba huyendo, no escuchó las palabras de Ultear, su asistente, corrió sin un rumbo fijo y se detuvo en uno de los parques más grandes de la cuidad, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar como yo lo hacía tantas veces después de que él me molestaba.

No sentía ningún tipo de satisfacción o me agradaba que el karma hiciera de las suyas en su vida. Mi estúpido instinto me hacía sentir dolor por él. Estaba desconsolado, no dejaba de llorar y lo peor es que estaba completamente solo.

Dejé mi bicicleta al lado de un árbol y él solo noto mi presencia cuando me senté a su lado en la banca. Sus ojos llorosos se fijaron en mí y aunque estaba muy nerviosa guardé silencio. Él no entendía lo que estaba pasando, rápidamente se limpió todas las lágrimas y cruzó sus brazos endureciendo su mirada.

— ¿Viniste a verme llorar? ¿Te ríes de lo que me está pasando? –Negué con la cabeza y suspiré hondo, ni yo misma sabía la razón por la que estaba ahí.

— Juvia vino para decirte que mintió, su padre no era un gran bombero que amaba a Juvia. Su padre fue un cobarde que desapareció cuando mamá le dijo que estaba embarazada...Ella viene acá cuando esta triste, es la banca de Juvia y tú estás en su territorio. –Él frunció el ceño tratando de entender lo que le estaba diciendo y yo, simplemente sonreí algo nerviosa. — Juvia moriría si algo malo le pasa a su madre, es la única familia que tiene y de cierta manera te entiende. –Volví a sonreír y relajé mi cuerpo pegando mi espalda en la banca.

— Esta banca es la mejor para llorar así que si no lo vas a hacer tienes que irte. –Sus ojos se clavaron en mi buscando una respuesta, yo mordí mi labio inferior y mi primera lágrima salió. Tenía bastantes razones para llorar y él me vio con sus ojos grises ahora rojos de tanto llorar.

— No te confundas, no voy a dejar de molestarte por qué ahora finjas que alguien como yo te importa y te juro que si le cuentas a alguien sobre esto yo... — Juvia no le dirá a nadie.

— Ni siquiera a esa tonta peli rosada amiga tuya. –Estiré mi dedo meñique para prometerlo y él aún con sus barreras tan grandes como un enorme iceberg dudó un poco, sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro tratando de identificar la trampa, pero no la había, tanto como mi corazón y mis acciones eran sinceros, así que en un acto que ni yo misma me esperaba, Gray, el demonio y líder de los D3 estiró su dedo y lo junto con el mío.

Segundos, minutos, horas, estuve a su lado en silencio hasta que dejó de llorar y pudo calmar su dolor, aliviar su destrozada alma, a su lado durante todo ese tiempo entendí que todo lo que hacía tenía una razón, Gray quería desesperadamente atención.

— Vuelve a casa, es muy tarde. Las chicas como tú no deben estar afuera en la noche. –A veces tener tiempo para reflexionar es bueno para que los pensamientos se aclaren y yo perdoné a Gray en ese momento, no me interesaba todas las cosas malas que me había hecho, me importaba más que él estuviera bien ya que si lograba cambiarlo nadie más sufriría lo que yo sufrí por culpa de los D3. De repente él se levantó, puso las manos en los bolsillos y se detuvo dándome la espalda.

— ¿Dónde vives? –Me levanté y sonreí, ese día Gray me acompañó a casa mientras yo manejaba mi vieja bicicleta y él se encontraba sentado en la parrilla de atrás poniendo sus pies en los tornillos de la llanta trasera y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. El día de la muerte de Mika conocí la parte humana del demonio de cabellos negros y hermosos ojos grises.

.

.

.

Las bromas y advertencias dejaron de llegar, pero cada vez que estaba frente a sus amigos Gray fingía ser el demonio conmigo y yo también fingía que me afectaban sus acciones. Todos los días después de la escuela Gray iba a nuestra banca con la excusa de que se estaba adueñando también de ese territorio, a mí no me importaba en lo absoluto una estúpida banca, pero yo también estaba llena de excusas y le dejé muy en claro que no iba a permitir que me quitará mi banca también.

Espere semanas enteras para que él se abriera y mostrará sus sentimientos, pero todo es un proceso y Gray resultó ser una caja de sorpresas.

Recuerdo aquel día, tres meses después de la muerte de su madre, llevó a la escuela mi bicicleta, esa que había dado por perdida. Casi me atropella con ella pero solo estaba intentando llamar mi atención, Gray le había cambiado algunas partes dejándola como nueva y se bajó de ella, ante los ojos curiosos de todos los alumnos presentes me la dio y yo me subí en ella.

— ¡Dame una vuelta! –me ordenó, a él le gustaba ir en la parrilla mientras se agarraba fuertemente de mi, la bicicleta era algo que nos unía.

Gray había decidido cambiar por su madre, pero el cambio más notable solo era conmigo, los dos aprendimos a disfrutar de la compañía del otro y a aceptarnos tal y como éramos. Gray se volvió una parte esencial de mí y yo de él.

Me enseñó también sus habilidades con la guitarra, nuestra guarida no era la banca únicamente, también ese muelle que daba al lago había sido un lugar tranquilo para los dos, ese sitio donde nadie nos podía encontrar y éramos nosotros mismos.

Gray era un gran guitarrista, aquel día me mostró que tan bien tocaba cuando me cantó una canción que el mismo escribió. Me aprendí a la perfección la letra pues decidí ser su mayor fan y cuando él triunfara tendría que ser su fan preferida, pero recuerdo más que todo esas líneas que me hicieron saber en seguida que su canción era mía. _"Ella es tan extraña y hermosa, que aún no comprendo que es lo que desea, le hago cosas malas para alejarla, pero ella sigue a mi lado, aunque soy el peor de sus demonios"._

— _¿_ Crees en el cielo? –Deje de mirar las nubes blancas y esponjosas para responder su pregunta.

— ¡Claro! Es el lugar donde las almas buenas trascienden después de que su cuerpo físico muere. Un hermoso mundo donde no hay tristeza o dolor, ahí donde la felicidad infinita se puede encontrar.

— ¿Por qué las personas buenas tienen que morir? –Ese tema era prácticamente un tabú para Gray, el cielo, ese que tantas veces observamos mientras lo adornaban aquellas estrellas brillantes, recuerdo como tratábamos de identificar los dibujos que podían formar, inventando nombres extraños y demasiado rebuscados para las constelaciones.

— Todas las personas tienen que morir, Gray. No importa si son buenas, malas, niños o ancianos. Todos debemos trascender a un mundo mejor. –Su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro y suspiró.

— _¿_ Crees que alguien como yo pueda ir al cielo? –Sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza.

— Cuando mueras podrás encontrarte con tu madre. Preocupándote por eso cuando tienes una vida por delante. –Lo empuje suavemente con mi hombro. — Eres un bobo. –Le dije sonriendo para jugar con él. Suavemente el también me empujó pero fingí que había sido muy fuerte y me tire al agua. Gray sonrió, me gustaba escucharlo reír sinceramente.

— Eso fue sin culpa. –Dijo entre risas y si él creía que podía hacerme bromas yo también podía jugar su mismos juego, hice como si me estuviera ahogando y él dejó de reír.

— ¡Juvia! –Gritó mi nombre desesperado, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua y me subió tomándome de la cintura, yo comencé a reír cuando él se dio cuenta que el nivel del agua era tan bajo que de pie nos llegaba más arriba de la cintura.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar! –corrí en el agua intentando escapar de él, pero fue inútil y me atrapó, ambos caímos bajo el agua, mi estómago dolía de tanto reír.

— ¡No juegues así conmigo! Yo no quiero que vayas al cielo tan pronto. –Estaba asustado y yo reí para subirle el animo.

— El día que Juvia vaya al cielo será porque no quiere luchar más. –Sus manos apretaron mis mejillas, se acercó a milímetros de mi rostro y cuando sus labios se acercaron tanto a los míos supe que no sólo éramos amigos, me di cuenta que estaba enamorada del bravucón que me hacía bullying y que él me hacía la vida imposible porque yo no era indiferente para él.

.

.

.

No quería salir de la escuela porque lo veía todo el tiempo, pero el día de la graduación llegó y no estaba tan ilusionada con la idea ya que no tenía pareja para asistir.

— ¿Vas a ir al baile? –Aparté mi mirada del flujo claro del río y lo vi a los ojos, negué prontamente con la cabeza.

— Juvia no tiene pareja.

— No alquilaré un traje, a las ocho en tu casa, no me hagas esperar. –Sin decir una sola palabra se acostó en mis piernas y con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente acaricié su rostro, Gray era mi todo.

Esa noche, bajo la música lenta del vals del baile de graduación nos dimos nuestro primer beso, fue la noche más mágica de toda mi vida, se veía tan guapo en ese smoking negro. Nuestra relación no era oficial, pero no necesitaba motivos para saber que nunca lo iba aceptar por su personalidad.

Dormí en su casa y poco a poco conocí más de la vida de Gray, él y yo estuvimos juntos por más de seis meses y todo iba muy bien hasta hace dos semanas, cuando decidí terminar nuestra relación porque no iría de gira con él y su grupo, le dije que nuestra relación no funcionaría a la distancia, yo nunca le sería infiel, pero las mujeres aman a los músicos y sabía de antemano que para evitarme una traición debía quedarme con los buenos recuerdos.

Gray se fue muy lejos de Magnolia, miles de kilómetros nos separaban y no fue nada fácil para mí asimilar su ausencia, mi madre decidió que lo mejor para mí era cambiarnos de ciudad de nuevo, un lugar donde pudiera acceder más rápido a la universidad, donde dejará de pensar en Gray y parará de llorar.

Si tan solo me hubiera negado, si le hubiera dicho que en Magnolia estábamos bien, que algún día iba a superar a Gray. Sí, muy probablemente esto no estuviera sucediendo.

— Mujer de treinta dos años aparentemente, sin signos vitales, declarada muerta en el lugar de los hechos. Joven menor de edad en estado crítico con múltiples fracturas y lesión cerebral. –Mi madre desvío su mirada a mí por un segundo y me pidió que dejara de llorar, un animal apareció de repente y mamá perdió el control del auto, ambas caímos al abismo, desde ahí todo se puso negro.

Si me preguntaran si hay una razón por la cual quedarme, un motivo para luchar por mi vida, yo diría que no. No quiero vivir en un mundo sin Gray, ni mi madre, no quiero afrontar la vida cruel en un mundo donde no encajo. Prefiero ir a encontrarme con mi mami, a ese lugar donde habrá felicidad, donde nadie más me volverá a lastimar, quiero dejar toda mi tristeza atrás y poder comenzar la vida feliz que siempre quise tener.

Meredy vino a visitarme al hospital, ella no me recordará después de que el tiempo pase, de hecho no creo que nadie me extrañe en este mundo así que si me voy no dejaré dolor en la vida de nadie.

Me veo tan frágil en esa pequeña cama, mi cara está llena de morados y estoy tan lastimada, esos tubos me mantienen con vida y claramente no podré seguir sola, si despierto me dolerá mucho y pasará bastante tiempo hasta que vuelva a ser la misma. No despertaré, ya estoy cansada de todo, de que las personas que se supone que deberían amarme no lo hagan, que Gray me haya dejado así como mi padre lo hizo. ¿Qué tengo ahora que mi madre ha muerto? No tengo nada, no hay razón para ser la mejor médico cuando las personas que quería hacer sentir orgullosa ya no están a mi lado.

Salgo de mi habitación intentando encontrar la salida de este mundo, dejó mi cuerpo material atrás y veo el dolor en algunas personas que han perdido a sus familiares, bajo mi mirada y veo mis pies ya que estoy sintiendo mucho frío. No tengo pies, prácticamente estoy flotando, mi conexión con el cielo es más fuerte.

Bajo cuatro pisos, por fin estoy llegando a la salida, veo una hermosa luz tan brillante que es casi imposible de percibir y es cálida, me encanta. Abro las puertas y decido cruzar, pero su voz llega a mis oídos antes de que lo logré, es Gray.

— Hola –Su voz está tan cortada, nunca lo había escuchado así, ni siquiera el día que su madre murió ¿Qué hace acá? Se supone que su gira está a punto de comenzar. Su sueño se iba a cumplir, por eso estuvo de acuerdo cuando terminamos, para que ambos pudiéramos cumplir lo que deseábamos. — No puedo decirte lo mucho que me duele verte así porque me niego a pensar que puedes dejarme, ¿Sabes cuánto te amo? Sé que esto nunca hubiera pasado si hubiera logrado convencerte de que fueras conmigo...Eres mi todo.

— Tu también eres mi todo –susurro mientras veo en dirección a la salida, no quiero volver, tengo miedo que lo nuestro no funcione, que no consiga la felicidad infinita que en el cielo conseguiré. Fue lindo mientras duro, pero sé que podrá conseguir a alguien mejor, a alguien que lo ame, las chicas aman los músicos, es cuestión de tiempo para que me cambie.

— Yo supe que eras peligrosa cuando te vi entrar en el laboratorio, mi corazón dio un brinco apenas mis ojos se posaron en ti, intente esconderlo desesperadamente ya que no creía en el amor a primera vista, mucho menos que el amor pudiera llegar a mi, pero así llegó, de golpe y no te puedo perder, Juvia...Sé que nunca te lo dije, pero yo dañé tu cabello porque pensé que así dejarías de atraerme tanto, te amo y no soportaría que me abandonaras, ¿Recuerdas ese día que te dije que no quería que fueras al cielo tan pronto? Es porque te necesito aquí, conmigo. –Corro por las instalaciones del hospital, trato de recordar la habitación por la que salí, necesito verlo una vez más, decirle que lo amo y que quiero que sea muy feliz.

— Te escribí una canción en el avión, debía ocupar mi mente en algo o me suicidaría. –las notas de su guitarra llegan a mis sentidos. Su irreconocible voz está pidiéndome, casi rompiéndose que regrese, que no lo deje, que vuelva a la vida.

" _Lo intentaremos, no hay nada más fuerte que nuestro amor, ni el cielo ni el infierno podrá separarnos, si estamos juntos mi todo"._

Gray tal vez sería mi único motivo para luchar, para abandonar el cielo y quedarme en un mundo que suele asemejarse al infierno por las acciones de los humanos. La felicidad infinita que se encuentra en el cielo tal vez pueda encontrarla en la tierra, debo aceptar que tengo mucho miedo de volver a vivir, pero me arriesgaré, el cielo, mi madre podrá esperar, ella sabe que la amo y que la haré sentir muy orgullos. Yo solo quiero que Gray deja de llorar, él es el único que me hace sentir en el cielo y no quiero cambiar eso, mi decisión es que quiero vivir a su lado y disfrutar del cielo azul con él, con Gray ya no hay más nubes negras en mi vida, Gray Fullbuster es mi cielo.

— ¡Doctor, Juvia despertó! ¡Por favor venga!

* * *

 _Ok final, final de este arduo trabajo. Espero que les haya gustado muchísimo todo lo que hice. Debo confesar que fue un gran reto y que me costó muchísimo, pero espero que esto pase a la historia y que haya podido agradarlos. Los quiero demasiado y todo esto lo hice por ustedes._

 _ **Pregunta:**_ _¿Creen en el cielo?_

 _Déjenme un hermoso review contándome como les pareció el gruvia Month, no duden en decir todo lo que piensan._

 _Especialmente le quiero agradecer a Lymar Vastya, Doramassilvi, Mizuki-95, Airyz00, Jaii, Nekonekodesu:3, Eggplant Gypsy Moon, Lightkey27, Lacriza, LFBC, Adis Grey, Shiro-rq, Claudiacorvo, Katree, FlorecitaJG1008. Gracias._

 _Y finalmente a Scarletgirlinarmor por todo tu apoyo, gracias por las ideas y por ayudarme con el gruvia Month._


End file.
